Amores Posibles
by BellMoon
Summary: Sorpresiva e inesperadamente, la vida del solitario y centrado Darien Chiba comenzaría a dar un vuelco de 180 grados tras encontrarse obligado a hacerse responsable del 'legado' de su padre. Sin imaginarse que este nuevo desafío lo conduciría a descubrir que algunos 'amores' siempre son posibles… U/A
1. Capitulo 1

_**Queridísima gente del mio cuore! Cómo están?**_

_**Yo aquí estoy una vez más arrancando con una nueva locura…**_

_**En esta ocasión, les traigo un cap que aun siendo algo breve y que se trata más bien de una introducción y adelanto de lo que se viene después, narra algunas cuestiones fundamentales alrededor de las cuales gira la trama principal de este fic.**_

_**Si bien tengo muchas ideas sobre lo que quiero lograr, sé también que algunas veces suelo 'colgarme' y otras veces 'arrebatarme' a la hora de producir y actualizar, así que no les puedo asegurar cuán frecuentes van a ser mis publicaciones… Pero confío en que conseguiré avanzar relativamente seguido…**_

_**Bueno, sin más para decir por ahora, lxs dejo leer el UNO en paz y les pido, a quienes tengan el valor de acercarse a esta nueva locura, que por favor me cuenten qué les pareció este primer cap. Saben bien que sus opiniones son sumamente importantes para mí, y que me motivan y me cargan las piletas para seguir avanzando… Así que todo es bienvenido!**_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados.**_

_**Besitos y abracitos per tutti!**_

_**Bell.-**_

* * *

_:: Capítulo Uno ::_

Era una cálida tarde de primavera, ya casi anochecía. Darien estaba de pie frente a una ventana, y desde el no tan alto piso del edificio donde se encontraba, contemplaba sin prestar demasiada atención el enorme patio que podía apreciar ampliamente desde ahí. No se fijaba en nada en particular, sólo perdía la mirada en la vista que tenía enfrente para intentar distender un poco su mente.

Hacía menos de una hora que acababa de llegar desde Tokio al pueblo donde había crecido y vivido de niño, y al cual hacía muchos años no regresaba.

Se trataba de una pequeña localidad costera al sur de Japón que, a pesar de estar próxima a una importante zona turística de la región, no contaba con una gran población ni demasiada actividad comercial. Sin embargo durante los últimos años mucha gente de las grandes ciudades había comenzado a construir sus casas de veraneo en los alrededores del pueblo, lo cual ayudó a reactivar un poco la vida cotidiana de los pobladores.

Pero para Darien era como estar en un lugar completamente nuevo, ya que casi no albergaba demasiados recuerdos de aquellas épocas de su infancia cuando vivió allí.

Y mientras pensaba en estas cosas, y repasaba en su mente cómo era su vida actual en general, intentaba reconocer cómo se sentía respecto a la situación que le tocaba atravesar ahora. Pero no podía distinguir ninguna emoción en especial, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que casi no tuvo tiempo para detenerse a reflexionar sobre lo que ocurría.

Se encontraba en una habitación del hospital central de este pueblo. Hacía un par de días, estando aún en Tokio, había recibido un mensaje en su oficina por medio del cual le avisaban que su padre se encontraba en un delicado estado de salud. Y Darien, sin pensarlo demasiado ni comprender exactamente qué lo motivaba a hacerlo, había decidido ir a verlo.

Y allí estaba, frente a esa ventana, de espaldas a la cama donde su padre descansaba, sin tener idea de qué pensar, qué sentir o qué hacer en este momento tan insólito.

Estuvo varios minutos inmóvil frente al cristal, hasta que escuchó la apagada voz de su padre llamándolo. —Darien.

Desde que había llegado al hospital casi no habían cruzado palabra, ya que el hecho de haberse reencontrado de esta forma después de tantos años, era una situación realmente muy extraña y sorpresiva para los dos. —Hijo —volvió a llamarlo al ver que no reaccionaba.

Darien finalmente volteó y lo miró con una tranquila sonrisa —Dime.

—Acércate un momento, por favor —le pidió su padre y él obedeció—. Mira, sé que hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí, que quizás creciste escuchando algunas exageradas versiones de quien fui, pero no demasiado alejadas de la realidad. Y aunque admito que todo lo que pasó en gran parte ha sido por mi culpa, quiero decirte… —suspiró largamente—. Quiero darte las gracias, hijo —dijo emocionado—, por haberte atrevido a dejar todo eso de lado y venir hasta aquí. Me alegra mucho haber podido verte una vez más.

Darien volvió a sonreír conmovido por sus palabras. —A mí también me alegra verte, Mamoru —no se sentía triste por lo que pasaba ni enojado con él por haber estado fuera de su vida durante tantos años. Pero había algo, no tenía idea de qué podría ser, que le impedía decirle 'papá'. Quizás porque jamás lo había hecho antes, o tal vez porque lo habría olvidado. Sin embargo era completamente sincero con sus palabras—. Aunque creo que me hubiera gustado haberte encontrado antes. Pero me parece que a pesar de todo no ha sido demasiado tarde.

—¿En serio piensas que no es tarde?

—No, para mí no lo es, al contrario, considero que ha sido algo bueno volver a vernos.

—¿Eso significa que no estás resentido conmigo? ¿Que a pesar de todo lo malo que pasó, de mi larga ausencia, de todo lo que no fui capaz de hacer como padre, tú no me odias?

Darien rió. —No, Mamoru —respondió con franqueza—, no te odio.

—Vaya —dijo su padre sorprendido—, es un gran alivio escucharte decir eso. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Permanecieron otra vez en silencio por varios minutos más. Darien se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había junto a la cama y Mamoru esperó unos instantes antes de volver a hablar para recuperar el aliento, ya que su estado le impedía hacerlo por mucho tiempo sin agitarse.

Cuando pudo reponerse volvió a mirar a su hijo. —Darien —dijo con voz más apagada, comenzaba a sentirse muy cansado y somnoliento—, sólo quiero decirte una cosa más.

Darien se acercó un poco para oírlo mejor, ya que el tono de su voz era cada vez más débil. —Dime.

—En realidad quiero pedirte algo —le aclaró Mamoru.

Darien lo miró confundido, de repente comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo con lo que escuchaba. Si durante tantos años su padre jamás había estado presente en su vida de forma alguna ¿cómo ahora se atrevía a pedirle algo a él?

Mamoru cerró los ojos y profundizaba su respiración, aparentemente comenzaba a quedarse dormido. —Cuídala —Darien se acercó aún más al no lograr escucharlo con claridad—, cuida a mi princesa, por favor —Darien lo miró más confundido todavía al no comprender lo que le decía—. Mi princesa, cuídala —repitió Mamoru—. Por favor, cuídala mucho… —y se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Darien volvió a acomodarse contra el respaldo del sillón y permaneció un buen rato intentando entender qué le habría querido decir su padre con esas últimas palabras. Lo observaba dormir y ahora sí podía reconocer que a partir de ese inesperado pedido comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, confundido, hasta algo molesto.

¿Quién sería esa 'princesa' que Mamoru había mencionado? ¿A qué se refería cuando le pedía casi suplicante que cuidara de ella? ¿Cómo tenía el valor de pedirle un favor a él después de tantos años sin haberle ofrecido nada? ¿Si había permitido que creciera sin un padre? ¿Si jamás había apoyado a su madre? ¿Si nunca se había preocupado por él, ni intentado volver acercarse? ¿Si ni siquiera ahora que estaba a punto de morir había tenido la intención o la iniciativa de buscarlo?

Y mientras se cuestionaba todas estas cosas y se daba cuenta de que cada vez se estaba enojando más con esta situación, creyendo hasta hacía cuestión de minutos que tenía todo bajo control, el sonido de su celular lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Soltó un pesado suspiro sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima a su padre. Y no podía evitarlo, cada vez se sentía más enojado. Buscó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco y cuando vio quién llamaba decidió salir de la habitación para hablar con reserva.

Una vez afuera, atendió. —Mamá —dijo con un nuevo suspiro.

—¡Hijo, cariño! ¿Cómo estás? —Exclamó su madre desesperada—. ¿Llegaste bien? ¿Ya estás allí? Estoy muriendo de la impaciencia, Darien, no sé nada de ti desde anoche. ¿Qué pasó, hijo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué fue lo que…

—Estoy bien, mamá —la interrumpió Darien impaciente—. Sí, llegué hace una hora aproximadamente —mientras hablaba atravesaba caminando un largo pasillo hasta cruzar la puerta que dividía la zona de cuidados intermedios, donde estaba internado su padre—, y vine directamente al hospital.

—Ah —su madre se tranquilizó—, ¿y ya lo viste? —preguntó temerosa.

—Sí, estoy con él ahora.

Ella demoró en volver hablar. —¿Y cómo está?

Darien cada vez se sentía más molesto e inquieto, y comenzó a deambular nervioso de un lado a otro. —Pues no lo sé con seguridad. Parece que su estado es bastante delicado.

—¿Pero qué es lo que tiene? ¿Es algo grave? ¿Se va a morir?

Darien resopló más molesto todavía. —No lo sé, mamá. No tengo idea de lo que le pasa, de quién me avisó lo que ocurría, de qué rayos estoy haciendo yo aquí ahora —no podía dejar de caminar y ahora desprendía los botones del cuello de su camisa—. Creo que tiene algo en los pulmones, no estoy seguro.

—¿Pero no has hablado con algún médico? —insistió su madre—. ¿No hay algún familiar o amigo con él?

—No, mamá —respondió él enojado—, no hablé con nadie más. Te dije que apenas llegué vine directamente hasta aquí, y sólo estuve con él —hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que poco a poco elevaba el tono de su voz—. Y está solo, supongo que porque ya pasó el horario de visitas. Yo pude pasar a verlo porque… —suspiró una vez más con cierto pesar—. Porque les dije a las enfermeras que soy su hijo y me dejaron entrar a la habitación.

—Es cierto, eres el hijo de Mamoru Chiba —dijo ella en tono irónico—, el 'hombre invisible'.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco. —Mamá, por favor, no empieces, no es un momento oportuno para que…

—Pero si es la pura verdad, hijo —lo interrumpió ella enojada—, hace casi 20 años que tú y yo nos fuimos de ese pueblucho y él jamás se dignó ni molestó por saber algo de nosotros, jamás se preocupó por ti, jamás hizo nada para…

—Mamá, ¡basta! —la cortó él—. Si él se comportó como lo hizo habrá tenido sus motivos, aunque a esta altura de las circunstancias eso es algo que ya no tiene ni la más mínima importancia para mí.

—¿Acaso lo estás defendiendo?

—No, mamá, no lo defiendo —Darien otra vez caminaba de un lado a otro, su madre lograba sacarlo de quicio con mucha facilidad—. Pero tampoco quiero estar dolido ni enojado con él, no tengo ganas. Menos ahora que acabo de enterarme de cómo está.

—¿Entonces sientes lástima por él? ¿Compasión? —insistió su madre—. Porque si te soy franca yo pienso que ni eso se merece, por más moribundo que esté, por más que…

—No, mamá. No me refiero a eso, no es que sienta lástima, yo…

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes, Darien? ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a tomar la decisión de ir a verlo después de tantos años, cuando él jamás hizo lo mismo por ti? ¿Para qué viajaste, Darien? ¿Acaso quieres recomponer tu relación con él? ¿Rogarle que te pida perdón en su lecho de muerte?

—Mamá, eres imposible —Darien se llevó una mano a la cabeza para intentar controlarse y no exasperarse por lo que oía—, siempre es lo mismo contigo, siempre te quejas, siempre lo insultas, siempre mezclas todo y no sabes mirar las cosas con algo de objetividad —suspiró otra vez—. ¿Quieres saber por qué vine? —ella esperó en silencio—. Pues no tengo ni la más pálida idea de por qué lo hice, mamá, ya te lo dije —retomó sus pasos de nuevo—. Él es prácticamente un completo extraño para mí, yo también lo soy para él. No sé cuán grave es su condición de salud, no sé qué va a pasar con él. No sé nada, mamá, ¿entiendes? ¡Nada!

—Bueno, si estás así de alterado creo que es mejor que hablemos más tarde —Darien de nuevo ponía los ojos en blanco al escucharla—. ¿Hablaste con Saori?

—No, aún no —respondió él un poco más tranquilo.

—Y si me llama a mí preguntándome por ti, ¿qué le digo?

—No le digas nada, yo la llamaré más tarde.

—Está bien —y se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

La de ellos era una relación bastante tirante. Aunque se mantenían en contacto casi de manera permanente, siempre que hablaban acababan discutiendo la mayoría de las veces. Y esta ocasión no era la excepción. Sobre todo porque después de tantos años, al tener noticias de Mamoru, muchos asuntos viejos y no resueltos se actualizaban inevitablemente, y las tensiones entre ellos se hacían más evidentes.

Pero a Darien no le preocupaba que esto estuviera sucediendo de nuevo, sino que en realidad era otra cosa lo que de forma inesperada lo tenía tan inquieto. Después de las pocas palabras que cruzó con su padre, había algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. —Mamá —volvió a hablar—, recién Mamoru me dijo que… —y se detuvo de repente al ver aparecer desde el otro lado del pasillo a una joven que caminaba hacia él—. Me habló de… —le costaba sostener el hilo de lo que decía al tenerla cada vez más cerca.

Se trataba de una muy bonita chica de largo y ondulado cabello rubio y enormes ojos celestes que cuando pasó a su lado le regaló una cálida y gentil sonrisa. Darien quedó tan impactado al verla que no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada. —Me dijo que… —continuó hablando con dificultad—. Mencionó a una 'princesa'.

—¿Una princesa? —preguntó su madre extrañada—. ¿Tu padre te dijo algo sobre una princesa? ¿De qué estás hablando, Darien?

Él no pudo escuchar más nada de lo que ella le decía. —Disculpa, mamá —dijo al ver que la joven que acababa de pasar a su lado se dirigía hacia la puerta de cuidados intermedios—, tengo que colgar, te llamaré más tarde —y sin darle tiempo a decir más nada, cortó la llamada—. ¡Espera! —se dirigió a la chica mientras se acercaba apurado—. Espera un momento, por favor —dijo al llegar junto a ella.

La joven volteó a verlo cuando lo tuvo cerca y lo miró a los ojos con una clara expresión de sorpresa, como si lo reconociera. Darien sintió una extraña presión en su pecho al encontrarse con sus ojos. No podía discriminar si esta emoción que comenzaba a invadirlo era algo agradable o no, lo único que tenía claro era que necesitaba con desesperación confirmar quién era ella. —¿Princesa? —le preguntó sin rodeos—. ¿Tú eres la princesa?

Ella lo miró con ojos enormes y no supo qué responder.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Queridísima gente de mi corazón!_**

**_Aquí estoy de vuelta compartiendo con uds. un nuevo cap de mi nueva locurita. Estoy tan contenta y motivada por todos los mensajitos y rws que recibí después de publicar el primer cap, que me puse a escribir enseguida :)_**

**_Y en esta ocasión les traigo un episodio que aclarará algunas dudas y tal vez dispare nuevas preguntas… Como sea, lo más crucial de este cap es que entenderemos el asunto de la 'princesa'. Por lo tanto_****_ comprenderemos mejor algunas cosas importantes…_**

**_Antes de invitarlxs a leer, quiero agradecerles a todas las lectorcitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios y a quienes me agregaron a sus alertas, por haberse entusiasmado tan pronto con este nuevo fic. No me entra la alegría en el cuerpo al ver cuántxs se han acercado a esta locura desde tan temprano! Así que espero poder lograr entusiasmarlxs cada vez más y que sigan disfrutando de lo que hago!_**

**_Ahora sí lxs dejo leer el DOS en paz y espero que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Me despido abajo…_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Dos ::_

Esa misma tarde, después de dejar todo meticulosamente ordenado y limpio como acostumbraba, Serena cerró su negocio a la hora de siempre, hizo algunas llamadas telefónicas y una vez desocupada decidió ir a visitar a Mamoru al hospital, como lo hacía cada día desde que estaba internado.

Aunque casi nunca conseguía llegar antes de que acabara el horario de visitas, ya que tenía que ocuparse ella sola del funcionamiento del negocio, siempre iba a verlo, por más tarde que se hiciera. Además al ser prácticamente la única persona allegada a él que lo visitaba con tanta frecuencia, los médicos y enfermeras la dejaban pasar sin inconvenientes.

Y hacia allá fue.

Una vez que llegó al piso donde se encontraba el sector de cuidados intermedios y comenzó a atravesar el pasillo, a medida que se iba acercando a la puerta de ingreso, no pudo evitar sentirse sorpresivamente inquieta al reconocer a un joven hombre de traje que hablaba por teléfono sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro.

Mientras más se aproximaba a él más nerviosa se sentía. Y no podía dilucidar si era porque se trataba de un ejemplar llamativamente atractivo o porque empezaba a sospechar que era quien esperaba ver.

Cuando pasó a su lado, se sintió mucho más nerviosa aún al notar cómo él la observaba detenidamente con intensidad, y optó por sonreírle gentil con la intención de disimular su inquietud.

Continuó caminando, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para pasar al otro pasillo, escuchó que el joven la llamaba. —¡Espera! —Serena se detuvo enseguida—. Espera un momento, por favor —repitió él al acercarse a ella.

Serena volteó a verlo y apenas se encontró con sus ojos sintió que su nerviosismo se incrementaba aún más, tanto que no pudo escuchar ni una palabra de lo que él le decía. Sólo lo miraba fijamente y se daba cuenta de que cientos de preguntas se imponían en su mente e infinidad de emociones encontradas se removían en su interior.

Y cada vez se convencía más de que estaba frente a la persona que esperaba encontrar. Estaba casi segura de que era él. Sí, definitivamente tenía que tratarse de él.

Cuando pudo recobrar algo de lucidez, lo oyó decir algo que la sorprendió sobremanera. —¿Tú eres la princesa? —le preguntó él impaciente.

Ella parpadeó varias veces intentando tranquilizarse, pero al volver a perderse en su mirada no pudo conseguirlo. —Tus ojos —dijo casi sin voz.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él algo extrañado.

—Tus ojos —repitió Serena—, son azules —y una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro—. Tienes los ojos azules —dijo con la voz entrecortada y se acercó más a él sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pasa con el color de mis ojos?

—Mamo me dijo que tenías ojos azules.

—¿Mamo?

—Tú eres Darien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena seria—. ¿Darien Chiba? —necesitaba confirmar si en verdad era él.

Darien estaba cada vez más desconcertado. —¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo? ¿Conoces a Mamoru? —preguntó confundido y ella asintió—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Serena.

—¿Sirena?

Ella rió. —No, Serena —lo corrigió —Me llamo Serena.

—¿Entonces eres la princesa Serena?

—¿Princesa? —ahora la confundida era ella. ¿Cómo era que Darien sabía sobre la 'princesa'? ¿Acaso ya se había encontrado con Mamoru y él le habría hablado de ella? ¿Sería que ya se había enterado de todo? Éstas y cientos de preguntas más comenzaban a inquietarla nuevamente.

Pero al caer en la cuenta de que ellos dos, Mamoru y Darien, probablemente ya se habrían reencontrado, sintió de repente que una inmensa y profunda alegría comenzaba a invadirla entera.

—¿Tú eres la princesa? —insistió Darien—. Dime quién eres, por favor, ¿qué relación tienes con mi padre?

Serena volvió a reír. —Yo no soy ninguna princesa, él debió referirse a… —ahora titubeaba nerviosa—. Seguro que en realidad se refería a otra persona —bajó la mirada algo avergonzada—. Yo sólo soy… Simplemente soy una buena amiga —y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Una amiga?

—Sí, soy su amiga, y también su socia.

—¿Entonces no eres la princesa? —ella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y quién es esa princesa? ¿Tú sabes quién es ella? —Darien se impacientaba cada vez más.

—Bueno, no sé si deba decírtelo yo —Serena volvía a titubear—. Creo que lo mejor sería que hables con Mamo y…

—Si sabes quién es ella dímelo, por favor —Darien la tomó de los hombros—. ¡Habla, maldita sea! —gritó desesperado.

—Es su hija —respondió Serena enseguida—. La 'princesa' es la hija de Mamo, él la llama de esa forma.

—¿Su hija? —Darien la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de ella—. ¿Mamoru tiene una hija? —Serena asintió—. Entonces… Entonces tú… ¿Acaso tú eres su madre? —preguntó temeroso.

—No, no —respondió ella y quiso volver a acercarse a él—. Yo no soy su madre, yo…

—¿Quién eres tú? —Darien volvió a retroceder—. ¿Qué tienes que ver con él? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo? —su tono de voz era cada vez más fuerte, era evidente que todo lo que acababa de oír le estaba impactando de una manera poco grata—. Maldición, todo esto es tan confuso —se llevó una mano a la cabeza —¿Acaso tú… —la miró con una dura expresión—. ¿Tú eres la mujer de Mamoru o algo por el estilo?

—No —ella volvió a acercarse—. No, Darien, te dije que soy su amiga, y también su socia —esta vez él no retrocedió—. Tranquilízate, Darien —dijo Serena preocupada—, entiendo que para ti es mucha información de golpe y que quizás necesitas…

—Necesito salir —dijo él—, necesito salir de aquí —de nuevo se alejaba de ella—. Discúlpame, Sirena, yo… —estaba tan confundido y aturdido que le costaba hablar con claridad—. Lo siento, tengo que salir un momento, necesito estar solo, necesito… —cada vez se alejaba más.

—Espera, Darien —ella intentó detenerlo.

—En verdad lo siento pero tengo que… Estaré afuera —y sin decir más nada dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar apurado.

Serena decidió no ir tras él y dejarlo solo para no importunarlo, comprendía que necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar y que quizás cuando estuviera más tranquilo podrían volver a hablar mejor.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. —Qué bueno que viniste, Darien —murmuró en un suspiro y regresó a la puerta de cuidados intermedios.

.

.

.

Cuando Serena entró a la habitación de Mamoru, se quedó de pie junto a la puerta por unos instantes, observándolo mientras aún dormía. Suspiró otra vez y se acercó a una silla para dejar su bolso. Y cuando vio una maleta junto a la mesa de noche, que supuso que sería de Darien, sonrió emocionada.

Volvió a mirar a Mamoru y caminó unos pasos para acercarse a la cama y sentarse junto a él. —Mamo —lo llamó mientras lo tomaba de la mano—. Mamo, despierta, por favor.

Él poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, aparentemente su sueño no era tan profundo. —Serena —dijo con voz apagada al verla—, hola.

Serena no dejaba de sonreír. —Mamo —repitió con voz temblorosa—, está aquí, Darien está aquí —y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Mamoru sonrió. —Sí —dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Serena—, está aquí por ti —ella agrandaba su sonrisa—, porque es gracias a ti que yo pude ver a mi hijo una vez más.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Serena con un nuevo suspiro—. Te juro que cuando lo vi enseguida supe que era él, vi sus ojos azules y simplemente lo supe.

—Tiene los ojos de su madre.

—Y el elegante porte de su padre —agregó ella y ambos rieron.

—Al menos algo bueno heredó de mí —Mamoru hizo una corta pausa para inspirar hondo y recuperar el aliento—. ¿Y ahora dónde está?

—Salió un momento, parece que estaba algo alterado. Creo que fue un gran impacto para él enterarse de que tienes una hija.

—¿Ya lo sabe? —preguntó él sorprendido—. ¿Quién se lo dijo?

—Supongo que fuiste tú —respondió ella—, porque me preguntó por la 'princesa', y tú eres el único que se refiere a ella de esa forma.

Mamoru se quedó pensativo por unos instantes. —Vaya, no recuerdo haberla mencionado, mi mente a veces no… —y dejó de hablar al sentir que volvía a agitarse. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a profundizar su respiración.

Serena esperó en silencio a que se repusiera, pero temía que volviera a quedarse dormido.

—Ahora recuerdo —volvió a hablar él—, le pedí que cuidara de ella —abrió los ojos para mirarla de nuevo—. Y a ti voy a pedirte que cuides de los dos, ¿sabes? —Serena asintió sonriente—. Eres una chica fuerte y gentil, Serena, y sobre todo muy sensible y comprensiva, y te quiero como si fueras mi hija. Sé que podrás hacerlo, sé que serás capaz de estar con ellos para lo que necesiten.

—Claro que lo haré —aseguró ella—, te prometo que jamás me alejaré de su lado.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos minutos más. Mamoru cerró los ojos de nuevo. Cada vez le costaba más permanecer despierto por mucho tiempo, y sobre todo hablar sin perder el aliento.

—Es un buen muchacho —murmuró Mamoru sin abrir los ojos—, aunque bastante revoltoso. Casi siempre se escapa de la escuela con sus amigos para ir a la playa —dijo con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro.

Serena lo escuchaba con atención y apretaba su mano con fuerza. Cada vez que lo oía hablar de esta forma, perdiéndose en el tiempo y evocando viejos recuerdos como si fueran actuales, se conmovía profundamente.

—Setsuna me avisó que me va a estar esperando en el jardín —volvió a murmurar él—. Iré a reunirme con ella antes del anochecer —su voz era cada vez más débil—, quiero contarle que estuve con Darien, quiero… —soltó un suave suspiro—. Setsuna… —susurró bajito y finalmente se durmió.

Serena se quedó junto a él por varios minutos más, observándolo dormir y acariciando sus manos con ternura. Mamoru había sido un importante pilar en su vida, y lo quería como a un padre.

Aunque sabía que su partida era algo inminente, ya que su salud se venía deteriorando desde hacía bastante tiempo, no se sentía mal ni triste por lo que pasaba. Al menos no ahora que lo veía de esta forma, con una expresión de alegría y paz en su rostro que jamás había visto antes.

Y al darse cuenta de que ella había conseguido ayudarlo a reencontrarse con su hijo a tiempo, se sentía plenamente aliviada y agradecida por haberlo logrado. Creía que era lo menos que podía hacer por él en estos momentos tan difíciles después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella durante tantos años.

Sonrió contenta, se puso de pie y lo cubrió con las mantas. —Descansa, Mamo —dijo en voz baja—. Ya todo está en orden, así que puedes descansar tranquilo —se acercó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla y después de observarlo por unos minutos más, fue hacia la ventana para contemplar el sol que terminaba de ponerse en el horizonte mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo ocurrido.

Después de unos minutos, cuando bajó la vista hacia el patio, pudo reconocer a los lejos a Darien sentado en una banca. Y sin darse cuenta, una nueva sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro al verlo y un tibio regocijo comenzaba a inundar su pecho. Sabía que conocerlo personalmente significaba mucho para ella, pero jamás se imaginó que iba a sentirse tan feliz de poder hacerlo al fin.

.

.

.

Por su parte, después del extraño y revelador encuentro que tuvo con Serena momentos antes, Darien se encontraba en el patio del hospital sentado en la banca con la mirada fija en una colilla del cigarrillo que acababa de apagar.

De por sí el simple hecho de estar de nuevo en su pueblo natal ya era una situación bastante insólita para él. Y sumado a eso también se sentía raro al haberse reencontrado con su padre después de muchos años y saber que lo más probable era que en cualquier momento él podría morir.

Sin embargo lo que realmente había logrado conmoverlo y en cierto punto abrumarlo, era el haberse enterado de un minuto a otro que tenía una hermana… Así era, su padre había tenido otra hija, y se imaginaba que de seguro habría formado una familia feliz y normal, que habría sido un gran padre y un fiel y honrado esposo, que todo lo que jamás les había ofrecido a él y a su madre de seguro se los habría dado a su nueva y perfecta familia.

Mientras más pensaba en todas estas cosas, más molesto se sentía con esta situación. Pero no quería desesperarse ni preocuparse de más, necesitaba tener todo bajo control otra vez, tenía que mantenerse firme y entero para poder enfrentar lo que fuera que se avecinara a partir de ahora. Y si tenía una hermana, debía reunir el valor suficiente para conocerla, explicarle respetuosamente que no tenía intenciones de iniciar ningún tipo de relación fraternal y que una vez que todo se terminara, regresaría a Tokio para retomar su vida habitual.

Sí, eso haría, era lo mejor. Demasiada buena disposición ya había tenido al viajar hasta allí de manera tan improvisada. Él era un hombre solitario e independiente, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era tener una nueva familia y una vida simple y aburrida en un pueblito costero. Su vida en realidad pasaba por otro lado, por su trabajo, su profesión, sus proyectos personales. Eso era lo único prioritario y verdaderamente importante para él.

Cuando empezó a sentirse cansado y aturdido por tanto pensar, sacudió la cabeza para soltar las ideas y alzó la vista con la intención de volver a registrar dónde se encontraba. Y al dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada del hospital, reconoció a lo lejos a una chica que caminaba en dirección a él.

Era Serena, y sin entender lógicamente por qué, Darien comenzó a darse cuenta de que al verla de nuevo se sentía tan tranquilo, como si pudiera identificar una intensa sensación de seguridad, de refugio, de bienestar y de paz que jamás había experimentado con nadie antes. Y sin poder evitarlo ni disimular lo que sentía, comenzó a sonreír al tenerla cada vez más cerca.

Ella también sonreía a medida que se acercaba, y cuando estuvo frente a él se detuvo. —Hola —dijo con timidez.

—Hola —dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.

Serena se sonrojó instantáneamente al verlo sonreír de esa forma. —¿Puedo? —preguntó al señalar el espacio vacío de la banca.

Darien agrandó su sonrisa al percibir el rubor de su rostro. —Claro —respondió. Y ella se sentó a su lado.

Permanecieron en silencio por largo rato. Darien estaba otra vez inmerso en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija de nuevo en la colilla de cigarrillo. Y Serena esperando con paciencia a que él se atreviera a decirle algo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Darien soltó un largo suspiro. —Disculpa, Sirena —alzó la vista y la miró—, lamento haber reaccionado de la forma que lo hice hace un momento, yo…

Ella echó a reír. —Ya te dije que no es 'Sirena'. Mi nombre es Serena —lo corrigió.

—Lo siento —dijo Darien avergonzado—, Serena —y también rió—. Bueno, quería disculparme contigo por lo de recién. Me comporté como un completo tonto al tratarte de la forma que lo hice, creo que fui bastante explosivo y prepotente y… En verdad lo lamento.

—No fue para tanto —dijo ella aún risueña—. No es necesario que te disculpes, todo está bien.

—Es que yo en general no suelo tener ese tipo de reacciones, pero la verdad es que todo fue tan repentino y no pude evitar ponerme un poco nervioso.

—Descuida, te entiendo. ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

—Un poco, sí —respondió él mientras buscaba otro cigarrillo en el bolsillo de su saco—. Pero me parece que aún tengo mucho por procesar —lo encendió y soltó una larga bocanada. Y al notar que Serena lo observaba detenidamente mientras fumaba, miró el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano y sonrió de lado—. Lo dejé por casi un año, ¿sabes? Esta vez en verdad creí que lo lograría —no dijeron más nada y ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Hasta que Darien acabó de fumar su cigarrillo y volvió a hablar. —¿Estuviste con Mamoru? —le preguntó a Serena mientras lo apagaba en el suelo. Ella asintió seria—. Lo que tiene, su enfermedad, es grave, ¿verdad?

—Sí, bastante grave. Ya no queda mucho por hacer, la asistencia que está recibiendo es sólo como paliativo.

—Ya veo.

—Pero estoy segura de que ahora él se está sintiendo mucho mejor después de haberte visto —dijo ella con una nueva sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Darien y la miró incrédulo.

—Claro que sí —aseguró Serena.

Darien bajó la mirada. —Es tan extraño todo esto —mientras hablaba volvía a darse cuenta de que al estar con ella podía sentirse tan cómodo y en confianza como si la conociera de siempre—. Todavía no puedo terminar de hacerme a la idea de que estoy aquí, después de tantos años —no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué se atrevía a hablar con tanta calma sobre lo que le pasaba.

—Gracias por haber venido —dijo Serena y él volteó a mirarla.

Serena no dejaba de sonreír y Darien optó por llevar la conversación hacia otro rumbo al comenzar a reconocer cómo unas inesperadas e inquietantes sensaciones comenzaban a invadirlo al perderse en sus ojos. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo tras una corta pausa, ella asintió—. ¿Fuiste tú quien dejó ese mensaje en mi oficina avisándome lo que ocurría?

—Sí, fui yo —respondió ella seria—. Mamo me pidió que te buscara.

—¿Mamoru te lo pidió? —preguntó él sorprendido, Serena volvió a asentir—. Vaya —Darien cada vez se sentía más desconcertado.

—Él te quiere mucho, Darien —comentó Serena—, y te extrañaba. Siempre me ha hablado mucho de ti, así que te conozco mucho más de lo que te imaginas —dijo riendo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Sé que tu mamá se llama Mónica, que tu cumpleaños es el 3 de agosto, que tienes casi la misma edad que yo, aunque te aclaro que soy casi un año más joven que tú —dijo guiñándole un ojo y él rió—. Sé que tienes debilidad por el helado de chocolate, que te encanta hacer snorkel en los arrecifes, que eres muy sociable y divertido y que tu color favorito es el azul marino.

—¿Mamoru te contó todo eso de mí? —preguntó Darien, Serena asintió risueña—. Bueno, la mayoría de esas cosas son ciertas, aunque en algunos aspectos he cambiado bastante. Ahora no soy tan sociable y divertido como cuando era niño —reconoció.

—Y cuando Mamo me pidió que te buscara —continuó Serena—, pude conocerte un poco más. Sé que desde que te fuiste de aquí vives en Tokio, que eres arquitecto y que emprendiste tu propio estudio hace un par de años.

—Sí, así es mi vida ahora —dijo él con cierta nostalgia. Y otra vez permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos más.

Si bien se sentía muy a gusto hablando con ella de estas cosas y tenía muchas ganas de conocerla mejor, ahora lo que en verdad necesitaba era saber más sobre el asunto que lo tenía tan intranquilo.

—Serena —volvió a hablar—, ¿podrías contarme algo sobre… —le costaba mucho atreverse a mencionarla—. ¿Podrías hablarme de mi hermana? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? —y esperó impaciente a que Serena le respondiera.

Ella volvió a sonreír. —Se llama Hotaru —comenzó a relatar—. Tiene 8 años, aunque aparenta 10, y es la niña más dulce y brillante que conocí en mi vida —Darien también sonreía al escucharla, para su sorpresa se alegraba genuinamente al saber algo de ella—. Es muy inteligente, ¿sabes? Tiene excelentes calificaciones, es la mejor de su clase —comentó orgullosa como si hablara de su propia hermana—. Y también es…

—¿Y su mamá? —la interrumpió Darien—. ¿Quién es su mamá?

Serena bajó la mirada. —Su mamá se llamaba Setsuna —respondió con tristeza.

—¿Se llamaba? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Se fue o algo así?

—No —respondió Serena con un melancólico suspiro—, ella murió, durante el parto.

Darien no supo qué más decir, de alguna manera logró conmoverse al escuchar esto y notar la tristeza de Serena. —Lo siento —y otra vez se quedaron callados.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos más, ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de volver a hablar, sin embargo estaban cómodos así. Aunque prácticamente era la primera vez que intercambian palabra, ambos podían reconocer que se sentían como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si hubieran compartido este tipo de pláticas infinidad de veces. Estar juntos de esta forma era una experiencia sumamente agradable y natural para ellos.

Pero de repente el sonido del teléfono de Darien interrumpió sus pensamientos. Él buscó su celular en su bolsillo y suspiró molesto al ver quién lo llamaba.

Serena no pudo con su curiosidad y espió la pantalla. —¿Saori? —leyó en voz alta el nombre que figuraba en el teléfono.

Darien cortó la llamada y sin responder volvió a guardar el celular en su saco.

—¿Quién es Saori? —insistió Serena—. ¿Tu novia?

Sin poder creer lo que oía y totalmente sorprendido de él mismo al no molestarse por la entrometida actitud de Serena, la miró a los ojos y sonrió. —Es una buena amiga —respondió con soltura—, y también mi socia.

Serena se sintió muy nerviosa y avergonzada al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más, y de nuevo se sonrojaba al notar cómo Darien la miraba con una actitud un tanto desafiante. —Lo siento —dijo apenada y bajó la mirada.

Darien echó a reír y decidió que volver a cambiar de tema sería lo mejor. —Bueno, ya es algo tarde —dijo mientras chequeaba la hora en su reloj—. Debería irme para buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche —ambos se pusieron de pie—. ¿Conoces un hotel cerca de aquí que puedas recomendarme?

—Sí —respondió ella más tranquila—, el que está junto a la estación, si quieres te acompaño. Queda de camino a mi casa, así que…

—Está bien, acompáñame —accedió él y sonrió enternecido al ver cómo Serena volvía a sonrojarse.

.

.

.

Una vez que volvieron a entrar al hospital, Darien y Serena continuaron conversando y riendo distendidamente mientras caminaban hacia el sector donde se encontraba la habitación de Mamoru. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta que comunicaba con el otro pasillo, apareció una joven enfermera que se acercaba a ellos.

—Disculpe —la mujer se dirigió a Serena—, ¿es usted la señorita Tsukino?

—Sí, soy yo, ¿qué ocurre? —Serena comenzó a preocuparse al ver la expresión tan dura en el rostro de la enfermera. Además no recordaba haberla visto antes.

—Es sobre el señor Chiba, ¿es usted familiar de él?

—Sí —Serena cada vez se desesperaba más—. Bueno, en realidad no, pero… —y al imaginarse lo que podría estar ocurriendo, su voz se quebró y no pudo seguir hablando.

—Yo soy su hijo —intervino Darien enseguida—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Hay algún problema? —y al notar que Serena estaba a punto de llorar, sin pensarlo demasiado la abrazó por los hombros con la intención de contenerla.

—Bueno, lamentablemente sí —continuó la enfermera. Serena al oírla se tapó la boca con las manos y creyó adivinar que había sucedido lo que más temía—. Siento mucho tener que decirle esto, pero su padre… —Serena no pudo contenerse más y repentinamente era un mar de lágrimas—. Lo lamento, él acaba de fallecer.

* * *

_**Pif… Sé que pinta algo triste el panorama… Pero esta vez prometo no ser demasiado cruel… Confíen en mí!**_

_**Aquí van mis respuestas a los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta:**_

_**-yssareyes48: La 'princesa' al final no era Serena, pero sí resultó ser la hermana de Darien… Pronto conoceremos más de ella… Y acuerdo con vos en que la mamá es una pesada, ja! También sabremos más de ella más adelante.**_

_**-Patyz parawhore: Bienvenida a mi loco-loquísimo mundo, estimada! Jaja! Por supuesto que te sigo etiquetando… Y felicito a Yssa por haberte inculcado este 'sano' vicio que son los fics, jeje!**_

_**-seredar gonzalez: También te doy la bienvenida a mi nueva locura, niña! Espero que tu curiosidad continúe creciendo así me seguís leyendo ;)**_

_**-kaguya: Reconozco que yo también estoy sorprendida de haber regresado tan pronto, je! Y espero poder lograr una historia interesante. Hoy conocimos un poco a Serena, quien no es la 'princesa' de Mamoru, sin embargo aún hay mucho más por saber…**_

_**-Ana: Espero que al menos algunas de tus dudas se hayan aclarado, aunque creo que hoy sólo se develó el asunto de la 'princesa' y todo lo demás todavía está algo indefinido… Poco a poco iremos conociendo más sobre Darien y sus padres, Serena y Mamoru, etc etc… Así que paciencia! :)**_

_**-romi: Sí sí, ya estoy con nueva historia en marcha y para tu alegría esta vez actualicé pronto! Así que espero que sigas intrigada y pendiente del avance de esta locurita…**_

_**Bueno gente linda, a todos y todas les doy las GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus palabras, su interés y su apoyo! Me alegra que se hayan acercado a mi nueva locura y deseo de todo corazón que sigan enganchadxs con la lectura!**_

_**Espero ansiosa sus reviews!**_

_**Besitos per tutti…**_

_**Bell.-**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Hola de nuevo, gente querida del mio cuore! _**

**_Aquí estoy una vez más dando acto de presencia con una nueva actualización. El día de hoy les traigo un cap donde poquito a poco vamos a conocer algo más sobre nuestros queridos protagonistas y algunos otros personajes que van a empezar a participar desde ahora._**

**_Quiero agradecerles inmensamente por todos los reviews, mensajitos y alertas que he recibido durante estos días. En verdad me alegra y me emociona profundamente que se entusiasmen y enganchen con lo que hago desde tan temprano. Sin dudas contar con su reconocimiento e interés me motiva mucho a seguir adelante con este adoradísimo hobby que es escribir… Así que GRACIAS TOTALES a todxs por su incondicional apoyo :)_**

**_Bueno, sin más para agregar por ahora, lxs invito a leer el TRES en paz y espero que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besotes y abrazotes per tutti! Me despido abajo!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Tres ::_

Al día siguiente del fallecimiento de Mamoru, después de haberse ocupado de todos los trámites y preparativos del funeral, Darien se encontraba en una pequeña habitación del templo donde había tenido lugar el velatorio de su padre.

Había pasado casi toda la noche allí. Recibiendo y saludando a personas que, aun siendo completamente desconocidas para él, se acercaban a darle sus condolencias. Controlando que cada detalle estuviera en orden y según lo estipulado para este tipo de eventos. Y por supuesto cumpliendo con todas y cada una de sus obligaciones como correspondía por ser el único familiar directo de Mamoru que podía hacerse cargo de todo esto.

Casi llegado el mediodía, mientras esperaba en aquella habitación a que le avisaran que debían partir hacia el cementerio, insistía por enésima vez en realizar una llamada telefónica. Intentaba ponerse en contacto con alguien de Tokio con quien hacía bastante tiempo no se comunicaba. Y dadas las circunstancias que le tocaba atravesar ahora, pensó que si hablaba con ella podría lograr comprender mejor lo que ocurría y recuperar algo de la seguridad y estabilidad que creía perdidas.

Mientras marcaba el número una vez más, encendía un nuevo cigarrillo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos llevaba fumando desde que había llegado al pueblo. Y aunque sabía que volver a fumar de esta forma tan compulsiva iba en contra de sus estructurados principios, en este momento era a lo único que podía recurrir para intentar sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

Cuando estaba a punto de cortar, siendo que ya había insistido demasiadas veces llamando a esta persona, finalmente escuchó que alguien lo atendía. —¿Hola? —dijo la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

Darien apagó el cigarrillo apurado. —Doctora… —dijo aliviado al escucharla—. Doctora Mimet, al fin consigo comunicarme con usted.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó la mujer al no reconocerlo.

Él comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación. —Soy Darien Chiba, doctora. Fui paciente suyo hasta hace un par de años atrás, ¿me recuerda?

Ella demoró en responder. —Claro, señor Chiba, ahora lo recuerdo, ¿cómo está? —preguntó gentil.

Darien se acercó a un sillón y se sentó. —Más o menos, doctora —respondió suspirando—. Disculpe si soy inoportuno, pero la llamé porque necesito hablar con usted sobre un asunto sumamente importante. Resulta ser que hace unos días…

—¿Está con alguna urgencia? —lo interrumpió la mujer.

—No, no —respondió él enseguida—. No es una urgencia —y trató de sonar lo más calmado posible—. Bueno, en realidad lo que pasa es que…

—Entonces comuníquese con mi secretaria y solicite un turno.

—Pero no estoy en Tokio ahora.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Estoy en… Bueno… Lo que ocurre es que… —Darien titubeaba y de nuevo suspiraba—. Mi padre murió ayer y… Regresé a mi pueblo natal para encontrarme con él y…

—Comprendo —dijo ella cortante—. Entonces cuando esté de regreso en Tokio, acordaremos un encuentro.

—Pero no sé cuándo voy a regresar.

—No se preocupe, hable con mi secretaria y dígale de mi parte que le reserve un turno abierto.

—Pero, doctora —insistió Darien—, necesito hablar con usted ahora, estoy muy preocupado —otra vez se puso de pie y retomaba su deambular—. No sólo por la muerte de mi padre, sino porque también me enteré de que tengo una hermana y todo esto es tan…

—¿Se siente ansioso, señor Chiba? ¿Agitado? —preguntó ella sin rodeos. Darien no supo qué responder y permaneció en silencio—. Porque si le soy sincera lo escucho bastante tranquilo —agregó la mujer.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, doctora —continuó él—. Han pasado tantas cosas importantes en cuestión de días. Me reencontré con mi padre después de casi 20 años, él acaba de morir, me enteré de que tengo una hermana de apenas 8 años de edad, conocí a una chica que… —hizo una nueva pausa para volver a suspirar—. Y no sé, como que por momentos puedo reconocer algunas emociones, he estado un poco molesto e inquieto. Pero en general estoy demasiado tranquilo, como si nada de esto me afectara de forma alguna. Sin embargo estoy aquí, ocupándome de muchas cosas, enfrentando tantos asuntos viejos que creía resueltos y no puedo… No siento nada, doctora, nada.

—¿Ha vuelto a fumar?

Darien demoró en responder. —Sí —dijo apenado—, estoy fumando de nuevo.

—Bueno, con más razón todavía, acordemos para tener un encuentro personal cuando usted regrese.

—Pero doctora, yo…

—No puedo atenderlo por teléfono, señor Chiba, no si no se trata de una urgencia o una crisis que lo amerite. Y usted está muy controlado, como siempre. Así que insisto, hable con mi secretaria y solicite un turno a confirmar para cuando regrese a Tokio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —aceptó Darien resignado.

—Y tenga en cuenta lo siguiente, señor Chiba: No esté solo —si bien hasta el momento parecía mostrarse algo distante y fría, ahora la doctora comenzaba a sonar más comprensiva y amable con él—, no quiera hacerse cargo de tanto usted solo. Mire a su alrededor, de seguro hay alguien que puede ser capaz de brindarle su apoyo y acompañarlo en todo esto que está viviendo. Simplemente abra los ojos y permita que esa persona aparezca, que se acerque a usted y que lo ayude, ¿sí?

—Sí, doctora, procuraré hacerlo.

—Y recuerde, señor Chiba: _"Quien cae al suelo…_

—_…se levanta con ayuda del suelo"_ —Darien completó la frase con un nuevo suspiro—. Gracias, doctora.

—No hay de qué, señor Chiba. Que tenga buenos días. Adiós —se despidió ella.

—Adiós —se despidió él y cortó la llamada.

Darien regresó al sillón y permaneció absorto en sus pensamientos por varios minutos mientras miraba fijamente el teléfono que tenía entre las manos. —Debo permitir que esa persona aparezca y se acerque a mí —murmuró para sí—. Claro, como si fuera tan fácil —protestó y se acomodó contra el respaldo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Estaba tan cansado, se sentía tan agotado física y mentalmente por lo que estaba pasando que lo único que quería era que todo se terminara de una buena vez y poder regresar a Tokio para retomar su vida de siempre.

Pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer, y aunque creía que lo mejor para él era enfrentar todo esto solo, sabía que algo de cierto había en las palabras de la doctora Mimet. Y debía procurar buscar apoyo en alguien, ¿pero en quién?

Pensó en llamar a su madre, sin embargo al recordar los insoportables dolores de cabeza que le provocó hablar con ella cuando le avisó que Mamoru había muerto, decidió que por el momento lo mejor era no volver a hacerlo.

¿A quién más podría recurrir? Casi no tenía amigos, al menos no muy cercanos. Tampoco familiares. Sí conocía a algunas personas relacionadas con su trabajo, pero no tenía demasiada confianza como para pedirles apoyo, al menos no del tipo que le acababa de recomendar la doctora…

Y supo que sólo tenía una opción, llamar a quien sin saber claramente por qué, venía evitando desde que partió de Tokio. Quizás después de todo, de conocerse y compartir tantas cosas durante años, tal vez ahora no sería tan mala idea darle una nueva oportunidad de acercarse a él fuera del ámbito laboral.

Así que no lo pensó demasiado y marcó un número en su celular para hacer una nueva llamada. —¡Darien! —ella lo atendió enseguida—. ¡Por dios, Darien! ¡Al fin puedo hablar contigo!

—Hola, Saori —dijo Darien alejándose un poco el auricular del oído.

—Gracias a dios devolviste mis llamadas —exclamaba ella—. He estado tan preocupada, Darien. ¿Cómo estás?

Sin poder evitarlo, Darien comenzaba a arrepentirse por haberla llamado. —Bien, estoy bien —respondió desganado—, sólo un poco cansado. Ya sabes, el velatorio duró toda la noche, tuve que hacerme cargo de la organización, casi no dormí. Pero al fin ya todo acabó.

—Lo siento mucho, Darien —dijo Saori un poco más tranquila—. Me imagino que debe ser duro para ti pasar por todo esto solo.

—Es lo que me corresponde —respondió él cortante—, soy su hijo.

—Claro, pero quizás necesites compañía, apoyo. Si quieres yo podría ir y estar…

—No, Saori —la interrumpió Darien más cortante—, no es necesario que vengas —y comenzaba a molestarse al imaginar que de seguro la entrometida de su madre habría estado hablando con ella y sugiriéndole que viajara para verlo o algo por el estilo.

—Pero Darien —insistió Saori—, tú sabes cuánto te quiero, lo mucho que me importas —Dijo con voz temblorosa—. Y significaría mucho para mí poder estar contigo ahora y… Y acompañarte en este momento tan difícil para ti —aparentemente estaba llorando.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla. —Por favor, Saori, no llores —intentó calmarla—. No hace falta que vengas, en serio, estoy bien.

—Darien… —Saori gimoteaba—. Darien, yo… —inspiró hondo para poder seguir hablando—. Te extraño, Darien, te extraño mucho. Y con todo esto que ha pasado he pensado mucho en nosotros, he recordado tantas cosas y yo…

—No, Saori. Ahora no es momento para recordar nada.

—Es que te extraño, Darien, y quiero estar contigo. Quiero que recuperemos…

—No mezcles las cosas, Saori, por favor —Darien se puso de pie y mientras encendía otro cigarrillo volvía a caminar por toda la habitación—. Nosotros ahora somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, y socios. Nada más. Lo que hubo entre nosotros ya es parte del pasado, lo hablamos infinidad de veces.

—Pero es que no puedo, Darien. No puedo olvidarme de lo que vivimos, por más que hayan pasado años. Yo… Lo que yo siento por ti… Darien, yo… —y ella de nuevo volvía a llorar.

—Tranquila —dijo Darien intentando suavizar el tono de su voz—, tranquilízate, por favor, y escúchame bien —se acercó a una ventana para abrir los cristales de par en par y mientras hablaba aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y desabrochaba algunos botones de su camisa. Esta conversación sumada al intenso calor del mediodía, comenzaba a hacer que se sintiera como asfixiado, sin aire, cada vez más agotado…

Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y continuó. —Todo esto que está pasando, esta situación tan complicada que estoy viviendo, en realidad no tiene nada que ver contigo, Saori, sino conmigo. Porque es mi padre el que acaba de morir, no el tuyo. No permitas que nada de esto te confunda, ¿sí? Es cierto, lo nuestro fue lindo, pero no iba a durar por siempre. Porque éramos chicos, porque nos dejamos llevar por emociones e impulsos típicos de dos adolescentes inmaduros, pero se acabó, ¿entiendes? Ya no hay más nada entre tú y yo, sólo una profunda amistad y un proyecto laboral en común, nada más.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? —le reprochó ella.

—No soy cruel, Saori —Darien apagó el cigarrillo y retomó sus pasos—. Sino que soy honesto contigo, como siempre lo fui. Tú lo sabes muy bien, siempre supiste que yo quiero estar solo. ¿Puedes entenderlo de una buena vez? ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetírtelo? Quiero estar solo, Saori, así me siento bien.

—Pero Darien…

—Y eso no quita que yo te quiera mucho, que me importes. Eres una gran amiga, Saori, eres mi socia, te tengo una confianza infinita, estamos a punto de llevar a cabo un importantísimo emprendimiento juntos, y eso es muy valioso para mí. Sin ti no lo habría logrado nunca. Pero entiéndelo, por favor, quiero estar solo. Quiero terminar de despedir a mi padre, dejar todo en orden y regresar a Tokio. Pero solo.

Saori permaneció callada unos instantes. Y Darien esperó pacientemente a que volviera a hablar. —Está bien —dijo ella con un tono de voz algo duro—. Si así es como piensas, no volveré a insistir.

Darien suspiró aliviado. —Gracias —dijo con franqueza—. Gracias por comprender.

—¿Y ya sabes cuándo vas a regresar?

—No estoy seguro, en un par de días supongo. Disculpa, Saori —dijo al escuchar que golpeaban a la puerta—, creo que me están llamando. Es probable que vengan a avisarme que el velatorio está por finalizar.

—Bueno, no te interrumpo más. Cuídate, Darien. Te llamaré más tarde. Adiós —se despidió ella.

—Adiós —se despidió él y colgó.

.

.

.

Aunque en un punto la conversación que acababa de tener no le había caído precisamente bien, Darien no quiso darle mayor importancia a un tema tan reiterativo pero al mismo tiempo superado para él. Lo que más le preocupaba ahora era poder terminar con todo el asunto del funeral lo antes posible y no demorar mucho más su regreso a Tokio.

Estaba tan cansado de todo esto, tan ofuscado y aturdido, que lo único que quería era que todo se acabara al fin para poder volver a dejar a su pueblo, a su padre, a todo su pasado atrás de una buena vez.

Acomodó de nuevo su corbata, abotonó su camisa, se tomó unos minutos para inspirar y exhalar grandes bocanadas de aire repetidas veces. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para relajar su cuello y sus hombros. Se enderezó para mejorar su postura. Suspiró largamente una vez más y cuando creyó que ya se sentía lo suficientemente listo y tranquilo para hacerlo, finalmente abrió la puerta.

Y todo su malestar y mal humor se desvanecieron como por arte de magia al encontrarse con Serena. No la había vuelto a ver desde que se conocieron en el hospital la noche anterior. Ya que tras enterarse de la muerte de Mamoru, él se había quedado para comenzar a ocuparse de los trámites y demás arreglos para el funeral, y ella había ido a buscar a Hotaru a lo de su niñera para comunicarle la noticia y llevarla a su departamento para que durmiera con ella.

Sin llegar a comprender lógicamente por qué, al estar de nuevo frente a ella, Darien sintió cómo una emoción tan cálida e intensa colmaba todo su ser, una sensación de seguridad, alivio y calma que lo inundaba por completo. Era algo que jamás en su vida le había pasado con nadie antes. Y casi no era consciente de que una gran sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro al poder verla otra vez. —Hola, Serena —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hola, Darien —dijo ella tímida y también sonriente—. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves bien, te noto tranquilo.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—¿Tienes un minuto? Hay alguien que quiero presentarte —dijo Serena guiñándole un ojo y señalando disimuladamente hacia atrás con la cabeza. Escondida detrás de sus piernas, había una pequeña niña que la tomaba de la mano y espiaba a Darien con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Podemos pasar?

Él, al percatarse de que esta niña seguramente se trataría de Hotaru, a quien todavía no había podido conocer en persona, abrió más la puerta. —Claro, adelante —y las dejó pasar.

Una vez adentro, Serena se detuvo en medio de la habitación. —Bueno, aquí estamos al fin —la niña continuaba oculta tras ella—. ¿Seguirás escondiéndote o lo vas a saludar? —le preguntó Serena riendo y miró a Darien—. Estuvo toda la mañana rogándome por verte y ahora se hace la tímida —la niña al oírla la golpeó en una pierna—. No te enojes —dijo Serena sin dejar de reír y la tomaba otra vez de la mano—. Vamos, salúdalo —le insistió mientras intentaba lograr que se asomara aunque sea un poco.

Al ver que la pequeña no se atrevía a moverse, Darien se agachó frente a ella. —Hola —dijo también tímido. Alzó la vista para mirar a Serena a los ojos y ella asintió y volvió a sonreír para alentarlo. Darien volvió a mirar a la niña—. ¿Tú eres Hotaru? ¿Eres la princesa Hotaru?

Ella muy lentamente se separó de Serena, pero sin soltar su mano. Miró a Darien a los ojos y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Él sonrió enternecido al poder verla mejor ahora que ya no se escondía. —Hola, Hotaru —dijo con un suave y dulce tono de voz—, yo soy Darien —le tendió una mano—. Gusto en conocerte —no tenía idea de cómo tratarla, de cómo sentirse al poder conocerla al fin. Pero sin reflexionar demasiado al respecto, sabía muy bien que en este preciso instante estaba viviendo uno de los momentos más emotivos y significativos de su vida entera.

La niña miró a Serena como pidiéndole permiso antes de responderle el saludo a Darien. Serena no dejaba de sonreír, y cuando Hotaru volvió a mirar a Darien, lentamente se acercó a él para darle un corto pero cálido beso en la mejilla. —Hola, Darien —dijo al separarse con una tímida y al mismo tiempo pícara sonrisa.

Darien volvía a sonreír al verla de esa forma. —Serena me habló mucho de ti. Pero creo que eres mucho más bonita de lo que ella me dijo.

Hotaru sonrió halagada por su cumplido. —Y tú eres muy guapo —comentó coqueta—, tal y como ella te describió.

—¡Hotaru! —exclamó Serena molesta y roja de vergüenza.

—¿Eso le dijiste? —le preguntó Darien riendo.

—Bueno… eh… yo… —Serena titubeaba nerviosa.

Él volvió a mirar a Hotaru. —¿Te cuento un secreto? —dijo simulando hablar en voz baja. Hotaru asintió impaciente—. Apenas conocí a Serena me confundí con su nombre y sin querer la llamé 'Sirena' —explicó—. Al principio pensé que sólo se trataba de un error, pero después me di cuenta de que en realidad ella sí es una sirena de verdad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hotaru más impaciente.

Darien miró de nuevo a Serena. —Porque es hermosa —dijo seductor y volvió a mirar a Hotaru—, y es intensamente encantadora —y le guiñó un ojo con picardía. Los dos miraron de nuevo a Serena y rieron divertidos al ver cómo se sonrojaba cada vez más.

—¿Así que piensas que Serena es una sirena? —preguntó Hotaru ya completamente desinhibida, él asintió—. Entonces deberías verla nadar —agregó risueña—, y de seguro cambiarás de opinión —y los dos volvían a reír.

—¡Oigan! —protestó Serena simulando estar enojada—. ¿Quieren dejar de reírse de mí?

—Lo siento —dijo Darien avergonzado.

—Perdón —dijo Hotaru aún risueña.

Serena decidió volver a intervenir para cambiar de tema. —Cuéntale lo que hicimos hoy —le dijo a Hotaru—. Que vinieron los chicos, que elegimos flores para Mamo, que…

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Hotaru contenta—. Esta mañana llegaron los amigos de Serena desde Tokio.

—¿Tokio? —Darien miró otra vez a Serena—. ¿Tú eres de Tokio? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, es una larga historia —respondió ella riendo nerviosa—. Ya te la contaré en otra ocasión.

—Vinieron Mina, Rei, Yaten y Seiya —continuó Hotaru entusiasmada—. Ellos dos son hermanos. Mina es muy linda y es la novia de Yaten. Y Rei también es linda, pero lo trata muy mal a Seiya.

—¿También son novios? —preguntó Darien.

—¡No! —respondió Hotaru enseguida—. No son novios, jamás lo serán —aseguró—. Porque Seiya es mío. Y cuando sea grande me casaré con él.

Darien rió ante semejante declaración. —Vaya, así que ya tienes prometido, te felicito.

—¿Y tú tienes novia? —preguntó Hotaru.

—No, no tengo novia.

La niña sonrió ampliamente y los miró alternadamente a los dos con ojos enormes. —Serena tampoco tiene novio, y si piensas que es tan hermosa y encantadora como una sirena, quizás deberías casarte con ella.

El rostro Serena cada vez estaba más rojo ante los comentarios de la pequeña. —Hotaru, por favor… —le suplicó entre dientes—. Cuéntale de las flores —y sonrió con soltura disimulando su nerviosismo.

—Es cierto —Hotaru retomó la palabra—. Esta mañana, después de que llegaran los chicos, fuimos todos juntos a mi casa a buscar las flores para papá.

—¿Y qué flores eligieron? —preguntó Darien.

—Bueno, en realidad los chicos me dijeron que buscara algunas flores del negocio. Pero Serena y yo decidimos que sería mucho más lindo elegir algunas flores de nuestro jardín. Así que cortamos unas rosas blancas, porque esas eran las favoritas de él —y repentinamente su alegre expresión comenzaba a desdibujarse.

—Rosas blancas…

—Sí —siguió Hotaru también seria—, porque obsequiar rosas blancas significa demostrar que siempre estarás pendiente de esa persona, que jamás la olvidarás y que tienes la esperanza de que nuevos inicios vendrán a pesar de su partida.

Tras las emotivas palabras de la pequeña y al volver a recordar que Mamoru había fallecido, los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Darien estaba muy serio y con la mirada baja, y Hotaru se conmovió al verlo así. Temía haber dicho algo fuera de lugar o que lo hiciera sentir mal. —¿Estás triste? —le preguntó preocupada.

Darien alzó la vista para volver a verla a los ojos. —No —respondió y sonrió de lado—, no estoy triste —creía saber con seguridad que no era precisamente tristeza lo que sentía, pero al mismo tiempo reconocía que emociones que nunca antes había tenido se movilizaban en su interior.

Hotaru se acercó un poco más a él y acarició su rostro con delicadeza. —Tienes los ojos tristes —dijo en voz baja sin dejar de acariciarlo—. Papá tenía razón —agregó mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa—, tus ojos son tan azules y melancólicos… —y sin pensarlo demasiado, lo abrazó—. No te preocupes, Darien —le dijo al oído—, estas cosas llevan tiempo.

Darien no podía creer que una niña tan pequeña y que nunca antes había visto en su vida, fuera capaz de acogerlo y comprenderlo de esta forma. Y no pudo contener la necesidad de devolverle ese abrazo, de estrecharla entre sus brazos con la intención de transmitirle lo inmensamente feliz y conmovido que se sentía al poder conocerla al fin. Hotaru era su hermana, su pequeña hermana menor, y sin haber esperado ni imaginado jamás sentirse así, sabía que haberla encontrado había sido algo bueno.

Permanecieron abrazados y en silencio por unos cuantos minutos más. Serena los observaba y sonreía contenta al tener tan emotiva escena frente a ella. Y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de interrumpirlos.

Pero de repente el sonido de alguien que golpeaba a la puerta los hizo reaccionar.

Darien y Hotaru se separaron. Él se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta para abrir. Era uno de los organizadores del templo que los buscaba para avisarles que el velatorio estaba por finalizar.

Entonces los tres salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala principal.

.

.

.

Cuando ingresaron a la sala donde se encontraba Mamoru, Darien se quedó solo junto a la puerta y observaba cómo Serena y Hotaru se acercaban a un grupo de personas, probablemente se trataría de los amigos que la niña había mencionado momentos antes, aunque era un grupo mucho más numeroso de lo que esperaba.

Sin moverse de su lugar, Darien vio cómo una joven le entregaba a la pequeña Hotaru un ramo de rosas blancas y ella al recibirlo se acercaba al cajón acompañada de Serena.

Las dos parecían estar repitiendo una oración en voz baja mientras acomodaban las flores delicadamente alrededor de Mamoru. Y una vez que terminaron, Serena tomó en sus brazos a la niña y juntas lo contemplaron en silencio por unos instantes dejando escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Darien no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente conmovido al verlas así, y tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ellas para abrazarlas y contenerlas. Pero decidió permanecer inmóvil a un costado algo apartado de la sala y mantener una distancia relativamente prudente como para continuar observando todo lo que ocurría con detenimiento.

Una vez que los organizadores cubrieron definitivamente el cajón y lo retiraron del lugar, se acercó a Darien un hombre de aspecto bastante formal. —Disculpa, ¿tú eres Darien Chiba?

Darien lo miró algo aturdido. —Sí, soy yo.

—Permíteme presentarme —el hombre le tendió una mano—. Yo soy Masato Sanjoin, un allegado amigo de tu padre, y también su abogado.

Darien le respondió el saludo cordial. —Mucho gusto.

—Lamento si soy inoportuno —dijo Masato—, pero quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante, ¿puedo robarte unos minutos?

—Sí, claro —respondió Darien mientras chequeaba la hora en su reloj—. Aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de partir hacia el cementerio.

—Muchas gracias. Pero necesito también que Serena esté presente, ¿puede ser?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Los dos se acercaron a Serena que estaba conversando con Hotaru y su grupo de amigos. Y cuando ella volteó, reconoció enseguida al amigo de Mamoru. —¡Masato! —lo abrazó efusiva—. Qué bueno que viniste…

—Hola, Serena —dijo él al profundizar el abrazo—. Qué alegría volver a verte… —Darien los miraba sorprendido, evidentemente se conocían de antes—. Llegué esta mañana, y me quedaré algunos días más para ocuparme de los asuntos que Mamoru me encargó —explicó Masato.

—Comprendo —dijo ella. Y al percatarse de que estaba acompañada de Darien volvió a sonreír—. Veo que ya conociste a Darien.

—Sí, acabamos de presentarnos. Y necesito hablar con ustedes dos un momento.

—Está bien.

Y antes de alejarse de ahí, se acercó a ellos la pequeña Hotaru. —¿A dónde vas, Serena? —preguntó impaciente mientras la tomaba de las manos—. ¿Puedo ir contigo? —Serena miró a Masato y éste asintió serio.

Serena se agachó frente a Hotaru sin soltar sus manos. —Ahora no. Tengo que ir a hablar con ellos un rato, pero no me demoro demasiado —acarició a la niña con dulzura—. Quédate con los chicos, ¿sí? Yo enseguida regreso —dijo con una cálida sonrisa y le dio un corto beso en la frente.

.

.

.

Los tres se retiraron de la sala principal del templo y se dirigieron hasta la habitación donde momentos antes se encontraba Darien.

Una vez allí, se sentaron en los sillones para disponerse a conversar. —Bueno —Masato tomó la palabra—, el asunto sobre el que quiero hablarles ahora tiene que ver con la pequeña Hotaru. Como ustedes sabrán, ahora que Mamoru acaba de morir, la niña ha quedado huérfana y sin tutor legal que se haga responsable de ella. Si bien Mamoru tuvo la precaución de pedirle a Serena que firmara un poder que le atribuya la tenencia definitiva de Hotaru como su tutora, ella ha renunciado a ese poder apenas él falleció. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Serena? —Masato la miró y ella asintió con la mirada baja—. Por lo tanto, al ser tú Darien el único familiar directo mayor de edad de Hotaru, Serena y yo consideramos que lo más correcto sería designarte a ti para ocupar el lugar de asistente y representante legal de tu hermana.

Darien estaba completamente desconcertado con todo lo que oía. Si bien esperaba que tarde o temprano esta conversación tendría lugar, jamás imaginó que sería tan pronto. —¿Yo? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Su tutor? —aún le costaba procesar semejante información—. Pero acabo de conocerla —intentó excusarse—, yo ni siquiera tenía una relación cercana con mi padre, no tengo nada en común con ella, nosotros no tenemos…

—¿No tienen nada en común? —lo interrumpió Serena—. Son hermanos, Darien, ustedes son una familia.

Él seguía sin poder razonar con claridad sobre lo que hablaban. —¿Una familia? —preguntó irónico—. Pues si te soy sincero, creo que si por el simple hecho de tener el mismo padre llegamos a la conclusión de que somos familia, me parece que estamos tomando una actitud demasiado reduccionista —dijo con aires de superioridad—. Tú estuviste a su lado desde que nació —continuó hablando con tono desafiante—, tú lo ayudaste a Mamoru para criar a Hotaru durante todos estos años, así que si en verdad hay alguien que tiene que hacerse cargo de ella a partir de ahora eres tú, Serena. Porque francamente yo no puedo hacerlo, yo soy un completo extraño para ella, no tengo nada para ofrecerle, yo no…

—Tú eres su hermano, Darien —insistió Serena con firmeza—. Entiéndelo, si tú no existieras, si en verdad Hotaru no tuviera a nadie más en el mundo entero que pueda ocuparse de ella, yo no lo dudaría ni un segundo y me convertiría en su tutora sin titubear. Pero las cosas no son así, Darien. Porque tú estás aquí, tú eres su hermano mayor, es a ti a quien le corresponde cuidar de ella a partir de ahora. Esto es lo mejor para Hotaru: tener su propia familia, tenerte a ti.

Serena se calló y Darien no supo qué más decir. Se instaló un tenso e interminable silencio entre los tres. Darien intentaba reflexionar sobre todo lo que Serena acababa de decir. Y sabía que tenía razón. Por más que se resistiera a aceptarlo, él era el hermano mayor de Hotaru, y ella estaba sola en el mundo. No podía hacerse el desentendido, debía actuar en consecuencia. Debía ser responsable y cumplir con sus obligaciones. Además, después de haberla conocido y de haber conseguido entenderse tan bien con ella desde un principio, pensaba que quizás no sería tan difícil intentarlo.

Sin embargo todo había ocurrido tan rápida e repentinamente que aún dudaba, todavía se sentía asustado y contrariado con todo esto. —Y si… —volvió a hablar —. Si yo me convirtiera en su tutor, ¿puedo decidir por ella dónde vivir?

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Masato.

Darien carraspeó nervioso. —Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo vivo en Tokio. Allá tengo mis propiedades, mi trabajo. Tengo mi vida, mi rutina, todas mis cosas están allá, y la verdad es que tengo que regresar lo antes posible para retomar todo eso, no puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo más.

—Bueno, aquí también tienes las propiedades y cuentas de Mamoru —dijo Masato—. Todos bienes que deberás administrar hasta que Hotaru tenga la mayoría de edad.

—Pero eso lo puedo hacer desde Tokio —refutó Darien.

—Sí, es cierto —admitió Masato—, pero también deberías considerar el asunto de su escolaridad. Ella acaba de comenzar el primer semestre del tercer grado, a esta altura una transferencia no sería algo demasiado plausible. Además tienes que tener en cuenta que no sería fácil para ella alejarse tan drásticamente de sus compañeros, de sus seres queridos, de su entorno. Sobre todo cuando acaba de perder a su padre, ella necesita contar con todos estos apoyos.

—¿Entonces lo que sugieres es que yo me quede a vivir aquí? —preguntó Darien poco convencido.

—Sí, creo que esa es la opción más viable.

—¿Viable? —preguntó Darien riendo—. ¿En dónde ves lo viable de esa opción? Yo tengo una vida muy demandante en Tokio, tengo que ocuparme de muchas cosas a las que no puedo renunciar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estoy a punto de emprender un negocio muy importante que me llevó muchísimo trabajo y esfuerzo conseguir. No es nada viable que yo deje todo eso de lado y me quede aquí, no lo es.

—Bueno, no lo pienses como algo definitivo —intentó hacerlo reflexionar Masato—. Quizás si te quedas unos meses, hasta que Hotaru acabe su semestre en la escuela, y viajan periódicamente para que ella conozca la ciudad, tal vez pueda adaptarse de a poco.

—¿Meses? ¿Quedarme meses aquí? —volvió a preguntar Darien—. No, eso es imposible, yo tengo que regresar a Tokio cuanto antes, no me puedo quedar mucho más que un par de días.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Serena? —Masato intentó buscar apoyo en ella.

Serena demoró en responder. —Yo creo que antes de tomar cualquier tipo de decisión, deberíamos considerar qué es lo que Hotaru piensa de todo esto —y los tres permanecieron en silencio.

Darien intentaba reflexionar sobre todo lo que acababan de hablar, y por más obstinado que se mostrara sabía muy bien que Masato y Serena tenían razón en todo lo que decían. No podía abandonar a Hotaru, si lo hacía estaría repitiendo su propia historia, y no quería exponerla a una vida tan solitaria y difícil como la que él había tenido.

Antes de que alguno de los tres volviera a hablar, golpearon otra vez a la puerta para avisarles que estaban por partir hacia el cementerio de un momento a otro.

Se pusieron de pie y Masato volvió a dirigirse a Darien. —Bueno, creo que deberías seguir pensando en todo esto con calma y una vez que decidas qué hacer volvemos a hablar al respecto, ¿de acuerdo? —y le dio una afectuosa palmada en el hombro.

Darien asintió más tranquilo. —Está bien.

.

.

.

Entrada la tarde, cuando ya todo había terminado al fin, a la salida del cementerio muchas personas comenzaban a despedirse y retirarse de ahí.

Darien conversaba con unas mujeres mayores que le daban el pésame, y cuando finalmente se fueron y se quedó solo, Serena se acercó a él. —Bueno, ya todo acabó, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó sonriente.

Él también sonreía. —Bien, estoy bien —respondió con un suspiro—. Aunque muriendo de calor —dijo mientras se quitaba el saco y la corbata.

—Venía a avisarte que los chicos y yo decidimos ir al bar para comer y beber algo todos juntos, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? Y de paso te los presento a todos, son personas muy agradables —Serena y sus amigos acostumbraban a reunirse con bastante frecuencia en uno de los únicos bares del pueblo que permanecía en funcionamiento el año entero, aun cuando no era temporada de verano.

A Darien no le convencía del todo la idea. —Bueno, no sé, estoy algo cansado y además…

—Vamos —lo interrumpió ella tomándolo del brazo—, será divertido. Han sido días demasiado intensos y difíciles para todos, necesitamos relajarnos un poco, entre amigos, ¿qué dices? —insistió.

Y antes de que Darien pudiera responder, apareció la pequeña Hotaru que se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Cuando llegó, abrazó a Serena efusiva. —¿Ya nos vamos? —le preguntó y ella asintió—. ¿Tú también vienes, Darien? —le preguntó a él con una alegre sonrisa.

Él seguía dudando. —No sé, tengo que…

Hotaru se acercó a Darien y lo tomó de la mano. —Vamos, no seas tímido, ven con nosotros, quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

Él miró a Serena, que aún colgaba de su brazo, y volvió a mirar a Hotaru que no soltaba su mano. Y sonrió entusiasmado. —De acuerdo, iré —Hotaru sonrió satisfecha—, pero antes quisiera pasar por el hotel a cambiarme de ropa.

—Nosotras te acompañaremos —dijeron las dos al unísono.

—Así nos aseguramos de que no te arrepientas en el camino —bromeó Serena y los tres rieron.

.

.

.

Momentos después, en el hotel donde Darien se hospedaba, Serena y Hotaru lo estaban esperando en el hall sentadas en un sillón conversando y riendo entre ellas.

Cuando él apareció, las dos se pusieron de pie. Y Serena no pudo evitar sonreír embelesada al verlo. Darien tenía un aspecto muy diferente al que había visto hasta hacía cuestión de minutos. Vestía jeans claros, una camiseta de algodón y tenía el cabello mojado. Probablemente habría tomado un rápido baño. Y se veía tan distinto, mucho más informal y desenvuelto, con un semblante hasta más juvenil y relajado, y a medida que se acercaba a ella una seductora pero al mismo tiempo dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Hotaru los observaba detenidamente a los dos con picardía. —Qué lindo estás, Darien —comentó al examinarlo de arriba abajo—. ¿Verdad, Serena, que se ve lindo vestido así?

Ella se sonrojó al instante y bajó la mirada avergonzada. —Sí, te ves… —y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con timidez—. Te ves bien —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Él rió nervioso, pero a la vez halagado por los cumplidos. —Bueno, ¿ya podemos irnos?

Hotaru asintió contenta y se paró en medio de los dos para tomar a cada uno de las manos. —¡Vamos!

Cuando los tres se encaminaron hacia la puerta de salida del hotel, él se detuvo de repente al reconocer a una mujer que se acercaba a ellos. Serena y Hotaru se preocuparon al ver la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Darien y no supieron qué hacer.

Y dicha mujer, apenas lo vio arrojó su abrigo sobre la maleta que dejaba en el suelo y se acercó a él casi corriendo. —¡Darien! —exclamó al llegar a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, obligándolo a soltar la mano de Hotaru.

Darien estaba completamente estupefacto ante tan inesperada aparición. —Saori —dijo casi sin voz—, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

—Darien, mi amor… —dijo ella al separarse y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo besó en los labios.

* * *

**_Bueno, sin más para agregar paso a responder a los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta:_**

**_-yssareyes48: Darien y la princesita Hotaru ya se conocieron, pero todavía no sabemos qué decidirá él sobre quedarse con ella o no… Y aunque Saori no es su novia, parece que va a molestar un poco, y hasta probablemente con la ayuda de la mamá de Darien…_**

**_-kaguya: Parece que gracias a la ayuda de Serena y al dócil carácter de Hotaru, Darien logrará llevarse bien con ellas… Pero aún falta saber qué decide hacer él, si quedarse o regresar a Tokio…_**

**_-Patyz parawhore: Darien se aprovechó de la confusión con el nombre de Serena para coquetearle un poco, je! Y es probable que más adelante surjan más comentarios y analogías de ese tipo…_**

**_-Jan: Bienvenidx a mi locura estimadx! Coincido con vos en que lo de Mamoru fue triste, pero a pesar de eso tengo intenciones de lograr una historia con tonos no tan dramáticos… Así que sigo adelante :)_**

**_-Seredar Gonzalez: Con respecto a Darien y su relación con sus padres, sabremos más adelante qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos. Y parece que tenés razón, Saori va a complicar un poco las cosas con su llegada… Esperemos que no demasiado!_**

**_-Maria: Hoy les tocó a Darien y Hotaru conocerse, y todo da para pensar que se llevarán bastante bien… Por supuesto que te etiqueto estimada!_**

**_-romi: Aparentemente Darien ha logrado acercarse a Hotaru, al menos en su primer encuentro. Y la personalidad de Serena puede que lo ayude a ablandarse un poco._**

**_-bepevikn: El dilema aún no termina de resolverse, pero parece que Darien se está sintiendo cada vez más a gusto con Serena y ahora también con Hotaru… Esperemos que su mamá no moleste demasiado…_**

**_-Ana: La relación entre Darien y Hotaru parece haber arrancado bastante bien, y creo que en parte fue gracias al apoyo de Serena. Pero aún falta por saber cómo se seguirá desarrollando, y también conocer más sobre los padres de Darien. Siguen las preguntas!_**

**_-Guest: Bienvenidx y gracias por seguirme!_**

**_-flor lucero: Aunque Mamoru haya partido tan pronto, más adelante se aclararán varias cosas sobre su relación con Darien, es cuestión de esperar un poco… Lo de la 'sirena' fue un detalle algo tonto quizás pero a mí también me causó gracia! Y es muy probable que Darien lo vuelva a usar… Porque parece que estos dos se están gustando cada vez más… jijiji…_**

**_-Marisol: También te doy la bienvenida! Gracias por acercarte a mi locura…_**

**_Bueno gente! Ya todos sus mensajitos han sido leídos y respondidos. Muchísimas gracias por sus cumplidos, sus lindas palabras y sus ganas de seguir esta locurita mía :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap de hoy y me cuenten cómo les fue!_**

**_Así que estaré a la espera de sus reviews!_**

**_Besotototes para todxs! Y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Hola gente querida de mi corazón!_**

**_Volví al fin después de muchos días de desaparecida! Y hoy les traigo un cap que me salió muy extenso, así que creo que viene bien para compensar mi ausencia…_**

**_Antes de invitarlxs a leer, hago una aclaración: La canción que elegí para casi el final de este cap es "God only knows" de The Beach Boys en versión de MonaLisa Twins. Espero que la escuchen y la disfruten!_**

**_Bueno, sin más para decir por ahora lxs dejo leer el CUATRO en paz y les pido como siempre que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció._**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido…_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Cuatro ::_

Después de darse una rápida ducha y de vestirse con la única ropa relativamente ligera y cómoda que había llevado, Darien salió de su habitación para ir a encontrarse con Serena y Hotaru.

Una vez que bajó del ascensor y se dirigió hacia el hall del hotel donde ellas estaban esperándolo, a medida que se iba acercando y las observaba conversar y reír divertidas, volvió a percibir esa sensación de bienestar y alivio que comenzó a sentir desde el momento que las conoció.

Y mientras caminaba hacia ellas y veía que las dos se ponían de pie, no pudo evitar dirigirle una seductora y dulce sonrisa a Serena, que también lo miraba sonriente. Sin dudas estaba más que cautivado con ella, y podía darse cuenta de que poco a poco Serena provocaba en él emociones mucho más profundas que una simple atracción.

Jamás se había sentido así por una mujer, o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho de esta forma tan intensa y repentina, ya que hacía solo un día que la conocía y sin embargo podía reconocer que cada vez que compartía un momento con ella todo era tan simple y cómodo como si lo hubiera hecho siempre.

Cuando llegó a su lado, su sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara y no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Pero la voz de Hotaru lo hizo regresar a la realidad. —Qué lindo estás, Darien —comentó la niña mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza—. ¿Verdad, Serena, que se ve lindo vestido así?

Él esperó a ver su reacción, y tal y como se imaginaba que ocurriría ella se sonrojó enseguida y luego lo miró a los ojos con timidez. —Sí, te ves… Te ves bien —le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Darien rió algo avergonzado, aunque también halagado por los cumplidos. —Bueno, ¿ya podemos irnos? —les preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

Hotaru se paró en medio de él y Serena, y cuando tomó a cada uno de las manos sonrió contenta. —¡Vamos!

Entonces los tres se encaminaron hacia la salida. Todo estaba marchando perfectamente bien, a pesar de haber vivido momentos tan difíciles y dolorosos tras la muerte de Mamoru. Sin embargo estando juntos se sentían contenidos, seguros, tranquilos, como si fueran una familia.

Pero de repente Darien se detuvo al reconocer a alguien que acababa de entrar al hotel. Y al ver que esta persona se acercaba apurada a él, sintió que toda su ansiedad y malestar volvían a dispararse. —¡Darien! —exclamó la mujer mientras lo abrazaba.

Y él forzosamente soltó la mano de Hotaru para evitar perder el equilibrio—Saori —dijo desconcertado—, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? —estaba tan sorprendido por su inesperada aparición que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Saori se separó un poco pero sin soltar el abrazo. —Darien —dijo con voz temblorosa—, mi amor… —y sin darle tiempo a nada lo besó en los labios.

Él enseguida la tomó de los hombros para alejarla. —Pero… —ahora se mostraba claramente enojado—. ¿Pero qué te pasa, Saori? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca. —Lo siento —dijo con voz más temblorosa—. Lo siento, yo no quise… —e instantáneamente estalló en llanto—. Perdóname, Darien —volvió a abrazarlo—, es que estaba desesperada —gimoteaba—, estaba… —y su llanto era tan intenso que no pudo seguir hablando.

Darien no sabía qué hacer ante tan insólita e incómoda situación, y cuando miró a Serena y a Hotaru que estaban a un lado observando boquiabiertas todo lo que ocurría, se puso más nervioso todavía.

Volvió a soltar a Saori. —Tranquilízate —le dijo más enojado—, ya cálmate, ¿quieres? Estás montando una escena totalmente inapropiada en un lugar y momento inoportunos. ¿Te puedes tranquilizar de una vez, por favor?

Saori parecía sentirse realmente avergonzada por lo que había hecho. —Oh, por dios —dijo al percatarse de la presencia de Serena y Hotaru—. Discúlpenme, por favor, no me había dado cuenta de que tenías compañía, cuánto lo siento —se acercó a ellas con una forzada sonrisa para saludarlas—. Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Saori —las dos la observaban extrañadas—. Tú debes ser Serena, ¿verdad? Gusto en conocerte —Serena sólo asintió con la cabeza—. Y tú —continuó Saori mientras se acercaba a Hotaru—, si no me equivoco tú eres la pequeña Hotaru, ¿cierto? La hermanita de Darien —la niña también asintió—. Encantada de conocerte pequeña, eres tal y como te imaginaba, igualita a él.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le preguntó Hotaru con desconfianza—. ¿Acaso eres la novia de Darien? —y le dirigió a él una mirada acusadora—. Tú me dijiste que no tenías novia.

Saori no sabía qué decir. —Bueno, en realidad yo…

—Ella es una amiga de Tokio —intervino Darien enseguida—, y mi socia, trabajamos juntos.

—Sí, nosotros somos socios —siguió Saori—. Tenemos nuestro propio estudio hace ya un par de años y…

—Si no son novios —los cortó Hotaru—, ¿entonces por qué lo besaste?

—Hotaru, por favor —la interrumpió Serena mientras la tomaba otra vez de la mano—. Nosotras ya nos íbamos —dijo cordial y los despidió a los dos—. Gusto en conocerte, Saori. Adiós, Darien.

Pero cuando quiso retomar sus pasos para irse, Hotaru la detuvo. —Espera, Serena, Darien viene con nosotras.

Serena lo miró seria. —Darien ahora tiene que ocuparse de otros asuntos, ¿verdad? —y sin esperar a que él respondiera, volvió a mirar a la niña—. Debemos irnos, los chicos nos están esperando.

—Pero Serena… —quiso insistir Hotaru.

—No te preocupes, Hotaru —dijo Darien mientras se agachaba frente a ella—. Iré en un momento, ¿sí? Ustedes adelántense y yo en un rato las alcanzo.

—¿En serio vas a ir?

—Claro que iré, quiero conocer a tus amigos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Hotaru saltó sobre él para abrazarlo y Darien rió por su reacción. —Está bien —dijo ella al separarse—, te estaré esperando —sonrió contenta y tomó de nuevo la mano de Serena—. Adiós.

Cuando ellas finalmente se fueron, Darien se incorporó y volvió a mirar a Saori. —¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando? —le preguntó molesto—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte de esta forma, Saori? ¿Y sin avisarme nada? Te dije que no vinieras, te dije que…

Saori se acercó a él. —No pude evitarlo, Darien. Estaba realmente desesperada, tenía que verte, necesitaba saber cómo estabas. Y cuando hablamos por teléfono más temprano ya estaba en la estación, a punto de tomarme el primer tren para venir aquí.

—Pues si aún estabas en Tokio debiste haberte quedado —refutó Darien—. ¿No fui claro cuando te pedí que no viajaras? ¿Cuando te dije que quería estar solo? ¿Acaso no me entendiste?

—Eres imposible, Darien —protestó ella—. Vengo a verte en persona porque estoy preocupada por ti, porque quiero estar contigo, saber cómo te sientes, ¿y así es cómo me recibes?

Darien puso los ojos en blanco ante su reproche. —No puedo creerlo —dijo más molesto—. No puedo creer que seas capaz de… —y se calló al notar que comenzaba a elevar el tono de su voz—. Maldición, esto es tan incómodo —resopló enojado—. Necesito un cigarrillo, necesito…

Y cuando quiso encender el cigarrillo que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo, el recepcionista del hotel se acercó a él. —Señor, disculpe, pero aquí en el hall no se permite fumar —le advirtió el hombre.

Darien guardó de nuevo el cigarrillo y tomó la maleta de Saori. —Vamos a mi habitación. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente —se encaminó hacia el ascensor y ella lo siguió.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Serena y Hotaru caminaban en silencio dirigiéndose hacia el bar de sus amigos que quedaba a pocas calles del hotel. Desde que salieron de ahí ninguna de las dos dijo más nada, sin dudas la aparición de Saori que instantes antes había interrumpido tan agradable momento que estaban compartiendo con Darien, no les había caído precisamente bien.

Después de unos largos y tensos minutos, Hotaru se atrevió a romper el silencio. —¿Estás enojada?

—No —le respondió Serena sin mirarla—, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Entonces estás triste? —volvió a preguntar Hotaru. Serena negó con la cabeza—. ¿O preocupada? Algo te pasa, no me mientas.

Serena se hacía la desentendida. —No me pasa nada, estoy bien.

—Si no te pasa nada, ¿por qué estás tan callada y seria? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —insistió Hotaru—. Vamos, dime qué tienes, desde que salimos del hotel estás…

—Te digo que estoy bien, Hotaru, en serio.

Hotaru se impacientaba cada vez más. —Vamos, Serena, no te hagas la tonta. Es obvio que te cayó mal que esa tal Saori se apareciera de repente. Pero no debes darle importancia, Darien dijo que no tiene novia, que ella sólo es su socia, y yo le creo.

Serena dejó de caminar y se agachó frente a ella. —Hotaru, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir: Yo entiendo que tú deseas que yo… —inspiró profundo y continuó—. Sé que quieres verme feliz, enamorada, que esperas que encuentre a alguien especial y todo eso que siempre me dices. Pero yo ya te expliqué muchas veces que así como estoy me siento bien.

—Pero Darien te gusta —dijo Hotaru con convicción—, yo sé que te gusta, me doy cuenta. Y estoy segura de que tú también le gustas a él.

—Que nos gustemos no significa nada de lo que tú te imaginas. A mí me gusta mucha gente, y sé que yo también le agrado a muchas personas, pero eso no significa que…

—No es lo mismo. Ustedes dos se gustan de otra forma, yo lo sé, hoy lo noté en varias ocasiones —Serena puso los ojos en blanco ante su insistencia—. Es cierto que sólo soy una niña, pero no soy tonta, Serena, cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que ustedes…

—No, Hotaru. No puedes afirmar semejante cosa, ni siquiera nos conocemos, hace apenas un día que nos vimos por primera vez y… —suspiró largamente intentando calmarse, ya que la obstinada actitud de Hotaru comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa—. Mira, no quiero ser dura contigo, pero debo advertirte… Tengo que pedirte que por favor no vuelvas a insistir con esto, ¿entendido? Ahora lo verdaderamente importante es que Darien es tu hermano, y que vino hasta aquí para despedirse de Mamo y encontrarse contigo. Todo lo demás queda en segundo plano. Si tiene o no tiene novia, si yo le gusto o dejo de gustarle, o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo, nada de eso nos concierne, es más bien un asunto privado de él, ¿sí?

—Está bien —respondió Hotaru resignada—, prometo que intentaré no volver a hablar de esto.

Serena rió al escucharla. —Al menos prometes que lo intentarás.

—Pero que conste que en ningún momento me negaste que Darien te gustara —enfatizó la niña y Serena volvió a poner los ojos en blanco mientras se incorporaba para retomar sus pasos—. Es cierto, no lo negaste. Y como bien dice el dicho, _"el que calla, alberga"._

—Es _"otorga"_ —la corrigió Serena—. _"El que calla otorga"._

Hotaru también reía. —Bueno, tú me entiendes —y tomadas de las manos las dos siguieron caminando.

.

.

.

En el hotel, Darien se encontraba en su habitación acompañado de Saori. Él caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Y ella lo observaba desde la puerta sin moverse ni emitir sonido.

En el ambiente había un silencio insoportablemente tenso. Darien estaba que explotaba de furia, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, y Saori estaba aterrorizada esperando a que le dijera algo.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y Darien no parecía tener intenciones de volver a hablar. Así que ella caminó unos pasos para acercarse a él. —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó temerosa, Darien no respondió—. Veo que volviste a fumar.

Él la miró al fin. —Sí, volví a fumar, claro que volví a fumar —dijo enojado—. Porque no estoy bien, Saori, porque estoy muy alterado con todo lo que está sucediendo. Porque en sólo cuestión de 24 horas me pasaron muchísimas cosas que jamás creí que… —dio una última bocanada y apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero que había cerca—. Y estoy tan cansado, estoy tan abrumado que siento que todo se me está yendo de las manos, que mi vida ya no es… —se calló al volver a mirarla—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Saori? ¿Por qué viniste?

—Ya te lo dije, porque estaba preocupada por ti y necesitaba verte, saber cómo estabas. Hace una semana que no sé nada de ti, Darien, no atendiste ni una sola de mis llamadas, has estado evitándome todo el tiempo, y estaba desesperada.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba en este hotel? Hablaste con mi madre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro que hablé con ella —respondió Saori—. Tenía que saber de ti y la llamé, cientos de veces la llamé, pidiéndole que me dijera algo, que me contara qué era lo que había pasado —mientras hablaba volvía a acercarse a él—. Y le insistí tanto que finalmente me lo dijo todo. Y cuando supe lo de tu padre, lo de tu hermana, y me imaginé que estarías solo, pasándolo mal con todo esto, no pude resistirme y decidí venir —cuando estuvo frente a él intentó tomar su rostro con las manos—. Para acompañarte, para brindarte mi apoyo, para…

Darien retrocedió unos pasos y no la dejó tocarlo. —Pero yo fui claro contigo, Saori —dijo cortante—. Te dije que no vinieras, que quiero estar solo.

Ella también comenzaba a molestarse. —Sí, pero me lo dijiste después de pasar una semana entera sin saber nada de ti, sin conseguir comunicarme contigo de forma alguna —le reprochó—. No has hecho más que evitarme durante todos estos días, cortaste todas mis llamadas, no respondiste ningún mensaje, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿que me quedara de brazos cruzados como si nada pasara? ¿como si no me importaras? —él no dijo nada y bajó la mirada.

—La última vez que te vi —continuó Saori—, el día que recibiste aquel mensaje en la oficina, me di cuenta de cuánto te había afectado enterarte de lo que sucedía, que fue un fuerte impacto para ti recibir noticias de tu padre después de tantos años, y encima de todo saber de su delicada situación de salud. Yo sé cómo te sientes porque te conozco, Darien, te conozco hace más de 10 años y estoy segura de que…

—Tú no sabes nada, Saori. ¡Nada! —la interrumpió él—. Lo que a mi me pase no es asunto tuyo, entiéndelo de una vez —y de nuevo caminaba nervioso por la habitación—. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, siempre mezclas todo, siempre estás esperando que se te de la oportunidad para meterte en mis cosas, para invadirme, para forzarme a que vuelva contigo —se detuvo y la miró con una dura expresión—. Eres una entrometida, Saori, una manipuladora. Sólo quieres atarme a ti como si fuera tu mascota, sólo quieres…

—Eso no es cierto, Darien —lo interrumpió ella—. No seas injusto conmigo, no digas esas cosas tan horribles, yo no…

—Sí es cierto, Saori. Así eres conmigo, así te comportas todo el tiempo. Lo acabas de hacer hace un minuto, te apareciste de repente y me besaste —ella bajó la mirada avergonzada—. ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dijiste 'mi amor'? ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Saori? ¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan impulsiva, tan impertinente, tan descarada?

—No… No quise… Yo no quise… —la voz de Saori volvía a quebrarse—. No pude evitarlo, yo…

—Creí que esto no volvería a pasar y mucho menos ahora. Nosotros veníamos sosteniendo una relación laboral muy estable, habíamos logrado dejar de lado estos sentimentalismos para ser buenos amigos de nuevo. ¿Y tuviste que echarlo todo a perder de esta forma tan inmadura?

—Es que no puedo, Darien —Saori lo miró a los ojos con determinación—. No puedo ser sólo tu amiga, no quiero —dijo con voz temblorosa mientras otra vez se acercaba a él—. Te juro que me esforcé muchísimo para intentar dejar nuestra historia atrás y empezar de nuevo como amigos, como socios. Quise olvidarme de lo que vivimos, de lo que compartimos, de lo que sentí por ti, pero jamás lo conseguí —llegó a su lado y tomó su rostro con las manos—. Y ahora que está pasando todo esto tan de repente, que estás tan vulnerable y movilizado por lo que estás viviendo, que te encuentras solo, yo quiero estar contigo, Darien —acariciaba sus mejillas y poco a poco se acercaba más a su rostro—. Quiero estar a tu lado y acompañarte, quiero cuidarte, quiero…

—No, Saori, por favor, no insistas de nuevo.

—Darien, yo… —Saori cada vez estaba más cerca—. Yo todavía… —susurró casi rozando su boca con sus labios—. Aún te amo, Darien…

.

.

.

Por su parte, Serena y Hotaru ya habían llegado al bar donde se encontrarían con sus amigos. Era un lugar sencillo, ubicado frente a la playa principal del centro del pueblo, y al ser el único que estaba abierto al público aun fuera de la temporada de verano, mucha gente se reunía allí con frecuencia. Si bien todos se referían a este sitio como 'el bar de Andrew', más que nada funcionaba como un lugar familiar, bastante informal, sin llegar a ser un 'restaurante' ni tampoco un 'pub', pero donde se podía cenar, escuchar buena música en vivo, entre otras cosas. Y al estar ubicado en la zona céntrica de un pueblo chico donde todo el mundo se conocía, se prestaba para que asistieran personas de todas las edades.

Una vez que entraron, se acercaron a los chicos que estaban junto a la barra. —¡Princesa! —exclamó Seiya efusivo al ver a Hotaru.

Ella corrió hacia él. —¡Seiya! —gritó contenta y cuando llegó a su lado Seiya la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Hola, chicos —los saludó Serena.

—¡Al fin llegan! —protestó Mina—. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—¿Vinieron solas? —preguntó Rei mientras miraba hacia la puerta—. ¿Y 'Ojos azules'? ¿No venía con ustedes?

—No creo que venga —respondió Serena—, porque…

—Sí va a venir —dijo Hotaru enseguida—, me prometió que lo haría.

—Pues que se apresure porque quiero que me lo presentes —comentó Mina con una risita pícara.

—¡Oye! —protestó Yaten celoso al ver la expresión de su novia, quien comenzó a darle ruidosos besos en las mejillas para evitar que se enojara más.

—Yo también quiero que me lo presentes —agregó Rei impaciente—, parece un hombre muy interesante. Además es todo un adonis, es alto, atlético, sexy, y tiene esos ojos azules tan misteriosos y profundos…

—Yo también tengo ojos azules —la interrumpió Seiya.

Rei bufó molesta por su comentario. —Sí, pero tú eres un idiota.

—¡No lo trates así, Rei! —intervino Hotaru enojada.

Seiya abrazó a la niña. —Defiéndeme, princesa, esta cruel mujer no me tiene compasión.

—Pero no entiendo por qué no vino con ustedes —continuó Mina—, si lo acompañaron hasta el hotel para esperarlo y venir los tres juntos.

—Es que llegó una mujer que… —quiso explicar Serena.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Rei y Mina al unísono.

—¿Una mujer? —siguió Rei—. ¿Acaso es su novia?

—No —respondió Hotaru—. No es su novia, es su socia. Darien no tiene novia, él me lo dijo. Además a él le gusta Serena, así que…

—Hotaru, por favor —la cortó Serena—, ¿en qué quedamos hace un momento?

Mina la ignoró completamente. —¿A Darien le gusta Serena? —le preguntó a Hotaru—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Cuéntanos, Hotaru —se acopló Rei—. Dinos todo lo que sabes.

—Qué chismosas —volvió a protestar Yaten—. Las dos son un verdadero fastidio.

Y antes de que Hotaru volviera a hablar, aparecieron Haruka y Michiru. —¡Tías! —exclamó al verlas y estiraba sus brazos hacia ellas.

Seiya le entregó la niña a Michiru. —Hola, pequeña —dijo al recibirla.

—¿Cómo estás, preciosa? —Haruka saludó a Serena.

—Bien —respondió ella con un suspiro—, algo cansada pero bien.

—Y también algo distraída —acotó Rei—. Parece que la llegada de la amiguita de 'Ojos azules' la ha dejado un poco preocupada.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Michiru.

—De nada —Serena intentó evadirse—. Voy a la cocina a ver si los chicos necesitan ayuda.

—¡Voy contigo! —dijo Hotaru mientras Michiru la dejaba en el suelo, y las dos se fueron.

—¿Qué le pasa a Serena? —preguntó Haruka confundida.

—Pasa que los disparates que dice esta mujer la ponen de mal humor —respondió Seiya acusando a Rei.

—¡Tú cállate, idiota! —protestó ella.

—¡Y tú deja de llamarme 'idiota'! —protestó él y una nueva y repetitiva pelea se desataba entre ambos, haciéndolos reír a los demás.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el hotel, Saori estaba a punto de volver a besar a Darien, pero él logró detenerla a tiempo. —No, Saori —dijo al tomarla de las manos para que soltara su rostro—. No hagas esto otra vez, no insistas más por favor.

—Pero Darien…

—Estás mezclando todo de nuevo, te confundes en vano, nosotros no vamos a volver a estar juntos, entiéndelo —ella bajó la mirada y Darien suspiró preocupado, comprendía cómo se sentía y sabía que la lastimaba al volver a rechazarla—. Ya lo intentamos tantas veces y jamás funcionó. ¿Por qué te empecinas en insistir con esto? ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que yo no quiero estar contigo, que quiero estar solo? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Saori? Quiero estar solo.

—Sí, lo sé, claro que lo sé, me lo has dicho infinidad de veces. Pero yo pensé que quizás ahora…

—Pensaste mal, Saori, ahora nada. En realidad ahora es cuando más deberías evitar comportarte de esta forma. Si en verdad me amas, si tanto te importo y te preocupas por mí, al menos ten algo de consideración y trata de ser un poco más respetuosa, más cuidadosa con tu comportamiento. Porque con esta actitud no haces más que arruinarlo todo. Y siento que me asfixias, que me ahogas, que me invades.

—No, Darien, no digas eso, yo no quiero invadirte, yo…

—Pero lo haces, Saori, siempre terminas haciendo lo mismo y yo no puedo soportarlo. Por eso no te llamé en todos estos días, por eso evité hablar contigo. Porque sé cómo eres, sé cómo actúas ante este tipo de situaciones, no puedes controlarte y te desbordas, y yo no… Lo último que necesito ahora es tener que tolerar tus arrebatos, tener que explicarte por enésima vez cómo son las cosas entre nosotros. Yo no puedo, Saori, yo no…

—Esta bien, está bien —aceptó ella al fin al ver que Darien volvía a ponerse nervioso—. Tienes razón, a veces soy demasiado impulsiva y sobrepaso los límites. Pero admite que tú también eres muy obstinado, Darien. No puede ser que siempre tengas que ocuparte de todo tú solo.

—Es que tengo que hacerlo, Saori, no me queda más remedio que enfrentar yo solo todo esto que me está pasando. Porque yo necesito hacerlo, yo necesito… —y se calló para inspirar profundamente, ya que se sentía cada vez más nervioso y su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más irregular.

Saori se preocupó al verlo así. —¿Qué? —volvió a acercarse a él—. ¿Qué necesitas, Darien? —le preguntó impaciente—. Habla conmigo, confía en mí, ¿qué necesitas? Dímelo.

Darien respiraba cada vez más entrecortadamente. —Yo… —le costaba seguir hablando—. Necesito recordar a mi padre… Necesito saber de él… Saber quién fue… Qué sucedió… Por qué jamás volví a verlo… Yo… —y de repente se agitó tanto al respirar tan rápido que no pudo continuar.

Ella se desesperó al verlo tan exaltado. —Tranquilo —no sabía qué hacer o decir para que se calmara—. Tranquilo, Darien. Por favor no me asustes, ¿qué te pasa?

Él de nuevo retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de ella y poco a poco podía volver a respirar mejor. —Estoy bien —dijo más tranquilo—. Estoy bien, ya pasó. Estoy bien —hacía mucho que no le ocurría algo como esto. Y pensó que quizás el cansancio y el estrés de las últimas horas sumado a que había vuelto a fumar le habrían causado este breve episodio de ansiedad. Pero no quiso darle mayor importancia.

Saori esperó un poco a que él se repusiera. —Darien, estoy tan preocupada por ti —dijo afligida—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime cómo puedo ayudarte, por favor…

Darien la miró con determinación. —Regresa a Tokio.

—Pero si acabo de llegar.

Darien soltó un pesado suspiro. —A ver, Saori, sólo te lo diré una vez más: quiero estar solo —repitió—. Así que por favor ve a Tokio y espérame allí. Yo regresaré en un par de días y volveremos a hablar, ¿sí? Pero ahora déjame solo —la tomó de los hombros—, por favor —le suplicó.

—Darien, quiero que hablemos ahora, quiero que…

—Por favor, no insistas más, vete, Saori, hablaremos en otro momento.

—Está bien, me iré —aceptó ella con muy poco entusiasmo—. Sólo… sólo déjame decirte que… Quiero disculparme por actuar de esta forma, yo… —otra vez su voz volvía a quebrarse—. Quizás exageré un poco al venir sin avisarte y lamento haber sido tan impulsiva, pero lo hice porque… Necesito que entiendas que todo lo que hago, todo… Es por ti, Darien, yo… —y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Él ya no soportaba más verla así. —Ya lo sé —y la abrazó para intentar consolarla—. Lo sé, Saori, tranquila.

A pesar de estos reiterativos momentos de tensión y discusiones que había entre ellos, y de los interminables dolores de cabeza que Saori le provocaba con sus planteos, Darien la consideraba una buena amiga. Y sabía que ella lo quería de verdad, que era sincera en todo lo que le decía. Pero también sabía que no era justo para ninguno de los dos volver a forzar algo que no podía funcionar entre ellos, al menos creía que hasta ahora jamás lo habían conseguido.

Saori también lo abrazó con fuerza. —Darien —murmuró sin dejar de llorar—. Lo siento, Darien, lo siento mucho…

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde en el bar, Serena estaba acomodando unas mesas con ayuda de Rei, quien al notarla algo dispersa y callada, se acercó a ella. —Amiga, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Sí —respondió Serena con una tranquila sonrisa—, sólo estoy cansada, muy cansada —y continuaba acomodando unas sillas—. Hoy fue un día demasiado largo, no veo las horas de que se acabe.

—Pero hasta hace un momento, antes de venir aquí, estabas tan entusiasmada con reunirnos todos juntos, distraerte un poco.

—Sí, lo sé, yo les pedí a todos que nos juntemos aquí, pero en realidad… Lo que pasa es que… —Serena dejó lo que estaba haciendo y soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa, amiga? —insistió Rei—. Cuéntame.

—Pienso en Hotaru y… —dijo Serena al mirar hacia el otro lado del bar donde estaba jugando con otra niña de su edad—. Me preocupo por ella, por lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora. Hoy Masato habló conmigo y con Darien sobre su tutela, y temo que él no esté dispuesto a aceptarla. Y yo no sé… No sé qué hacer si…

—No te preocupes, Serena —intentó animarla Rei—. Seguro que Darien aceptará hacerse cargo de ella, parece un muchacho muy serio y responsable. Pero no es sólo eso lo que te tiene inquieta, te conozco, dime la verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Serena quiso hacerse la desentendida.

—A tus planes —adivinó Rei—, porque sigues considerando la idea de irte de nuevo una vez que todo esto se solucione, ¿no es cierto? Pero ahora comienzas a dudar —Serena bajó la mirada—. No te apresures en tomar ninguna decisión radical, Serena, aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso.

Serena demoró en volver a hablar. —Bueno, en realidad yo…

Pero cuando Andrew se acercó a ellas acompañado de Lita, la conversación se interrumpió. —¿Todo bien por aquí, chicas? —preguntó él cordial—. ¿Necesitan ayuda o ya todo está listo? —ellas asintieron sonrientes. Y los cuatro voltearon enseguida al escuchar la voz de la pequeña Hotaru.

—¡Viniste! —gritó la niña mientras corría hacia la entrada del bar—. ¡Darien, viniste!

Darien acababa de entrar al lugar y cuando Hotaru llegó a su lado se abrazaron contentos. —Claro que iba a venir —dijo él risueño—, te prometí que lo haría. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó al soltar el abrazo.

Hotaru sonreía de oreja a oreja. —Bien —respondió y lo tomó de la mano—. Ven, Darien, quiero presentarte a mis amigos —y juntos caminaron hasta las mesas donde se encontraban los chicos—. Ellos son Andrew y Lita.

—Ho… hola —los saludó Darien tímido, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a la efusividad de su hermana—, gusto en conocerlos.

Al verlo de cerca Andrew creyó reconocerlo. —¿Darien? —examinaba su rostro detenidamente para asegurarse de que fuera él—. ¿En verdad eres tú, Darien? —y una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro—. Cuando Serena me habló de ti jamás me imaginé que… Vaya, no puedo creerlo —Darien lo miraba algo confundido, no terminaba de entender a qué se refería.

Andrew echó a reír al ver su expresión. —¿No me recuerdas? —Darien negó con la cabeza—. Soy Furuhata, Andrew Furuhata. Fuimos compañeros de escuela cuando éramos niños.

Darien se esforzaba por recordar. —¿Andrew? —él asintió—. Claro, Andrew, cómo no me di cuenta antes, lo siento —y finalmente lo recordó.

Andrew no dejaba de reír y sin dudarlo lo abrazó y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en los hombros. —Qué bueno verte de nuevo después de tantos años —dijo entusiasmado.

Darien estaba tan sorprendido que no supo cómo reaccionar. Cuando se separaron rió nervioso. —Es cierto, pasaron muchos años.

—Y ella es Makoto —volvió a hablar Hotaru al señalar a la niña que se había acercado a Andrew—, su hija y mi mejor amiga.

—Vaya, Andrew —dijo Darien ya más tranquilo—, tienes una hermosa familia, te felicito —Andrew asintió orgulloso y abrazó a su mujer e hija.

Hotaru volvió a tomar la mano de Darien y se acercaron a otro grupo de personas. —Bueno, ellos son los amigos de Serena de los que te hablé hoy: Mina, Rei, Yaten y Seiya —y señalaba a cada uno a medida que los nombraba.

—Tú eres el prometido de Hotaru, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Darien a Seiya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Seiya totalmente desconcertado—. ¿Que yo qué? ¿Qué? —y todos echaron a reír, menos Hotaru que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

—Hola, Darien —dijo Serena al acercarse a él.

Darien no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí hasta ahora, y apenas la miró sonrió encantado, como cada vez que la veía. —Hola…

Serena también sonreía. —Qué bueno que pudiste venir.

—Se lo prometí a Hotaru.

—Claro —Serena estaba perdida en su sonrisa, en sus ojos. Pero de repente recordó algo que la tenía un poco inquieta—. ¿Y Saori? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Darien se puso serio. —Acaba de partir de regreso a Tokio.

—Pero si acababa de llegar.

Él se puso incómodo por su insistencia. —Sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que…

—Y ellas son mis tías Haruka y Michiru —otra vez Hotaru los interrumpía al referirse a las chicas que también se habían acercado a ellos. La pequeña las llamaba así porque ellas habían sido amigas muy cercanas de Setsuna, su mamá—. Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos, ¿podemos ordenar? Estoy muriendo de hambre.

Finalmente todos se sentaron en la improvisada y larga mesa que Serena y Rei habían armado y una gran variedad de bocadillos y bebidas comenzaron a circular, generándose un ambiente sumamente distendido y entre amigos.

Todos hablaban, bromeaban y reían. Hotaru se había sentado junto a Darien y no dejaba de conversar y relatarle infinidad de cosas, y él cada vez podía sentirse más cómodo y a gusto compartiendo este momento con ella y sus seres queridos.

Mientras tanto Serena no se quedaba quieta, iba y venía todo el tiempo ayudando a Andrew y a Lita a servir y también saludando a más gente que iba llegando al bar. Darien estaba permanentemente pendiente de ella, observaba todo lo que hacía, escuchaba atento todo lo que decía. Y no podía negarlo, estaba cada vez más fascinado con ella, con su desenvuelta y carismática forma de ser, con su modo tan dulce y gracioso, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ambos se sonreían con timidez.

.

.

.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, Darien decidió salir a la terraza para fumar un cigarrillo. Una vez allí se apoyó en la baranda para contemplar el paisaje que tenía enfrente. Era un colorido atardecer sobre el mar, y mientras observaba tan melancólica postal reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de horas desde que llegó a su pueblo natal.

Pensaba en su reencuentro con Mamoru, cuando conoció a Serena, cuando supo de la existencia de Hotaru, cuando su padre murió, y todo lo que ocurrió después. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y podía darse cuenta de que su vida ya no sería más como hasta ahora. Todo estaba cambiando, hasta él mismo.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que Serena había llegado hasta allí. —Hola de nuevo —lo saludó al apoyarse en la baranda junto a él.

—Hola —la saludó él—. ¿Estás muy cansada? —preguntó al oírla suspirar.

—Estoy exhausta —respondió ella mientras miraba hacia el interior del bar—. Pero necesitaba estar aquí, verlos a todos, despejar un poco mi cabeza. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

—Sí, totalmente. Tus amigos son muy agradables —y también miró hacia el bar—. Además necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente, también estoy muy cansado. Gracias por haberme invitado.

—Gracias a ti por haber venido —dijo ella con un nuevo suspiro—. Son unas hermosas personas —se refería a sus amigos—, y lo querían mucho a tu papá —y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

Después de unos minutos, Darien volvió a hablar. —Ahora que estoy aquí recuerdo que Mamoru a veces me traía a este bar —comentó—. Él trabajaba como mesero en temporada de verano y era muy amigo del papá de Andrew. Me acuerdo que entre los dos nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para recolectar las latas de cerveza vacías que encontráramos para después venderlas y ganar algo de dinero. Era muy divertido, siempre acabábamos gastando todo en helados o videojuegos.

—Mamo me contó que eras un niño muy revoltoso y travieso.

—Y por lo que veo Hotaru también lo es. Se nota que es una niña muy alegre y llena de energía.

—Es cierto —dijo ella riendo—. Lo que pasa es que Mamo era así, tenía una personalidad muy infantil, era inquieto, divertido, ocurrente. Sin dudas tanto tú como Hotaru se parecen mucho a él en ese sentido.

—No, no lo creo —dijo Darien repentinamente serio—. Puede que yo de niño haya sido así, pero al crecer cambié mucho, y no me parezco en nada a él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Si prácticamente no lo conociste? —preguntó Serena también seria. Y al darse cuenta de que quizás habría hablado de más y hasta podría haber sonado como una completa entrometida, quiso disculparse—. Lo siento, perdóname, Darien, no quise…

—Descuida —la cortó él mientras apagaba el cigarrillo—. Al fin y al cabo lo que dices es cierto —reconoció—. Y la verdad es que yo he olvidado muchas cosas de mi niñez y de Mamoru. Pero si te soy sincero, al estar de nuevo en este lugar, creo que poco a poco estoy comenzando a recordar.

—Es bueno recordar —dijo Serena ya más tranquila al ver que la expresión de Darien era más relajada—. Yo creo que conocer nuestra propia historia y lo que vivimos en el pasado, nos ayuda a comprender mejor quiénes somos hoy.

Y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Darien prefirió no decir más nada, aunque se sentía cómodo hablando con ella de asuntos tan personales, lo que más disfrutaba de su compañía era esa sensación de bienestar y alivio que sólo era capaz de sentir al estar a su lado. Definitivamente Serena se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para él, en alguien especial, en alguien a quien comenzaba a necesitar cada vez más para poder estar tranquilo.

Pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que apareció Yaten. —¡Al fin los encuentro! Disculpen que los interrumpa. Serena, las chicas están por comenzar a tocar y los están esperando.

—Está bien, enseguida vamos —dijo Serena con una gentil sonrisa y Yaten volvió a entrar—. ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó a Darien.

Él sonrió. —Sí, sí, estoy bien.

—Sé que apenas acabamos de conocernos, pero quiero decirte que puedes confiar en mí, Darien. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

—Gracias, Serena.

Ella se colgó de su brazo. —¿Vamos? —Preguntó entusiasmada. Darien asintió riendo y juntos entraron al bar.

.

.

.

Una vez que regresaron a la mesa, Darien se sentó junto a Andrew y Serena se ubicó al otro extremo con Hotaru y sus amigos. Y se dispusieron a escuchar a Haruka y Michiru que estaban por dar inicio a su pequeño concierto. Cuando no estaban viajando, ellas tocaban casi todas las noches en este bar y eran muy conocidas y seguidas por la gente joven del pueblo.

Antes de comenzar, Haruka les dirigió unas breves palabras al público. —Buenas noches a todos —saludó amablemente—. Quiero contarles que la primera canción que vamos a interpretar hoy está dedicada a una persona que es y ha sido muy querida por nosotras, y me atrevo a decir que también lo es para todos los aquí presentes. Es muy difícil para mí describir lo que significa homenajear a alguien tan especial con una simple canción, pero creo que vale la pena intentar conectarnos con la música para alejarnos un poco de la tristeza, celebrar juntos por todo lo que él nos dejó y recordarlo con alegría. Así que, estimado Mamoru, desde donde quiera que estés, espero que disfrutes de esta humilde versión de tus 'chicos de la playa' favoritos. Hasta siempre, amigo…

Y tras una corta pausa, finalmente comenzaron a interpretar la canción.

_._

_"I may not always love you, but long as there are stars above you_

_(Puede que no te ame por siempre, pero mientras las estrellas estén sobre ti)_

_You never need to doubt it, I'll make you so sure about it_

_(No necesitas ni dudarlo, haré que estés seguro al respecto)_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_(Sólo dios sabe lo que yo sería sin ti…)_

_._

Mientras las chicas tocaban y cantaban, Darien observaba con detenimiento a Serena y Hotaru, y notó cómo la pequeña, quien se había sentado en el regazo de Serena, lloraba en silencio y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Sin poder evitarlo, al verlas así se sintió profundamente conmovido y de la misma forma que le había ocurrido más temprano durante el funeral, tuvo el fuerte impulso de acercarse a ellas para abrazarlas y contenerlas.

Poco a poco comenzaba a reconocer la inmensa necesidad de estar a su lado, de cuidarlas, de acompañarlas en su dolor, de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para verlas sonreír. Sin embargo aún dudaba, todavía no estaba seguro de qué decisión debía tomar, de qué era lo que tenía que hacer, de qué era más importante para él en este momento. Si su estable y rutinario estilo de vida en Tokio, o si la incertidumbre que muy probablemente lo esperaría en este pueblo si optaba por quedarse.

Cuando empezó a sentirse abrumado y aturdido por todo lo que pensaba y sentía, volvió su atención a las chicas que cantaban.

_._

_If you should ever leave me though life would still go on believe me_

(_Si alguna vez me dejas, aunque la vida continúe, créeme)_

_The world could show nothing to me, so what good would leaving do me?_

_(El mundo no podría mostrarme nada… Entonces ¿qué habría de bueno en que me dejes?)_

_God only knows what I'd be without you…"_

_(Sólo dios sabe lo que yo sería sin ti…)_

_._

Y ahora pensaba en Mamoru, y se preguntaba cómo un hombre tan querido y respetado por tanta gente podría tratarse de la misma persona que había desaparecido de su vida tan drásticamente. Él lo había abandonado, él jamás había siquiera intentado ponerse en contacto con su propio hijo durante años.

Aunque no se sentía resentido ni dolido por eso, ya que después de mucho tiempo creía tener más que superada y cerrada esta parte de su historia, no podía evitar volver a preguntarse una y otra vez por qué todo había terminado así.

Y al volver a mirar a su hermana y a Serena, que ahora también estaba llorando mientras escuchaba la canción abrazada a Hotaru, supo que quizás si se quedaba con ellas podría encontrar muchas respuestas.

Pero prefirió no pensar más al respecto, al menos por ahora. Y esperar a sentirse realmente seguro de tomar la decisión correcta.

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde, después de que Haruka y Michiru terminaron de tocar, Darien se acercó a Serena, que estaba conversando con un grupo de personas junto a la barra. Al verlo llegar, ella se disculpó con sus amigos y los dejaron solos. —¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó enseguida, asumiendo que se había acercado para despedirse.

—Sí, ya es algo tarde y la verdad es que no veo las horas de poder dormir un poco.

—Está bien, ve a descansar, lo necesitas.

Y antes de que él pudiera volver a hablar, apareció Seiya con Hotaru en sus brazos. —Serena, la princesa se durmió —dijo en voz baja y le mostraba a la niña que en efecto estaba profundamente dormida—. Yaten fue a buscar el auto, así que ya nos vamos, ¿vienes con nosotros?

—Sí, enseguida voy.

—Adiós, Darien —Seiya lo despidió y se alejó de ellos.

—Bueno —volvió a hablar Serena—, yo también tengo que irme.

—Está bien —dijo Darien—, nos vemos en otra ocasión —ninguno de los dos sabía cómo despedirse, y se sentían tan nerviosos como dos avergonzados jovencitos—. Bueno, aún tengo que despedirme de Andrew, así que…

—¿Mañana vas a estar ocupado? —preguntó ella de repente. Darien la miró sorprendido, y Serena no le dio tiempo a responder—. Porque si quieres puedes venir a almorzar con nosotros. Los chicos regresarán a Tokio en la tarde, así que pensábamos hacer algo juntos antes de que se vayan, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Él volvió a sonreír al notar su entusiasmo. —Me encantaría.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Serena contenta haciéndolo reír—. Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, en la casa de Mamo, ya sabes dónde queda —él asintió—. Adiós, Darien —se despidió con timidez y se alejó apurada.

—Adiós, Serena —se despidió él y la siguió con la mirada por unos instantes.

Hasta que de repente ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo de nuevo. Pero esta vez su expresión era distinta, lo miraba de otra manera, como si hubiera algo que quisiera decirle y no se atreviera a hacerlo. Y muy lentamente volvió a caminar hacia él, sin dejar de verlo fijamente a los ojos, con un brillo diferente en su mirada, y Darien creía percibir tanta ternura, tanta calma, tanto afecto en sus celestes ojos que otra vez reconocía esa extraña y cálida emoción que inundaba su pecho al tenerla cerca.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Serena le regaló una dulce sonrisa y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo abrazó con fuerza. —Gracias… —susurró en su oído—. Gracias, Darien…

Él estaba inmóvil, no tenía idea de qué hacer, si abrazarla, si quedarse quieto, si decir algo. Estaba completamente sorprendido ante la tan inesperada actitud de Serena. Y la inexplicable e intensa emoción que sentía se intensificó aún más cuando ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Serena soltó el abrazo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. —Adiós —dijo con una nueva sonrisa y finalmente se fue.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí van mis respuestas a sus rws:_**

**_-yssareyes48: Parece que el pobre Darien pudo resolver bastante bien lo de Saori, al menos por ahora… Pero aún no tiene del todo claro qué va a hacer con Hotaru… Quizás esto se defina en el siguiente cap…_**

**_-MARIA: A pesar de la entrometida aparición de Saori, las cosas entre Darien y Serena parecen seguir marchando bastante bien… Veremos cómo sigue eso más adelante._**

**_-kaguya: Darien y Hotaru se llevan cada vez mejor, ella es muy linda y dócil, y seguro que influirá en el acercamiento de Darien y Serena. Espero que tu enojo por lo de Saori se te haya pasado aunque sea un poco con el cap de hoy, aparentemente ella no generó demasiados problemas._**

**_-Marisol: A Serena pareció molestarle la escena de Saori, aunque todavía no lo reconozca… Por suerte Darien pudo evadirla y mandarla de regreso a Tokio._**

**_-romi: Darien supo manejar bastante bien la situación con Saori, y las cosas parecen seguir marchando bien con Serena…_**

**_-Patyzparawhore: Lo de Saori parece haberse solucionado, ahora hay que esperar cómo seguirán desarrollándose las cosas entre Darien y Serena…_**

**_-Bepevikn: La metida de Saori pareció entender al fin la postura de Darien y regresó a Tokio… Puede que la mamá de Darien haya tenido algo que ver, pero no demasiado…_**

**_-Ana: A todas las descoloqué con lo de Saori, jaja! Y sí, hubo algo más que una amistad entre ella y Darien, pero por el momento parece que no va a molestarlo más… Hotaru continúa ablandando el corazón de Darien, y el amor entre él y Serena parece ir cobrando cada vez más fuerza…_**

**_-flor lucero: Darien pudo aclarar las cosas con Saori, y parece que todo seguirá marchando bien con Hotaru y Serena…_**

**_-Guest: Hoy actualizo, ja! Perdón por la demora…_**

**_Bueno gente, ahora sí me despido… Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y visitas! Estoy muy contenta por la recepción que está teniendo esta locura mía y por el apoyo que me brindan! Espero seguir entusiasmándolxs con la lectura…_**

**_Besotototes per tutti! Y hasta pronto!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	5. Capitulo 5

**_Hola gente querida! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_**

**_Volví pronto volví :) Y les traigo un nuevo cap que acabo de terminar. Hoy conoceremos un poquito más sobre Darien y Serena, y veremos cómo estos dos siguen acercándose cada vez más… Si bien quedó algo extenso, creo que es un episodio que van a poder disfrutar bastante… Así que espero que les guste!_**

**_Agradezco de nuevo **_**_**__a quienes me siguen y me comentan… En verdad aprecio mucho sus cumplidos y opiniones. Lo que más deseo es poder compartir con ustedes lo que surge de mí y que ustedes también me cuenten cómo se sienten al leerme. Así que les pido que por favor no dejen de hacerlo, todo es sumamente valioso y bienvenido para mí!__**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**__Bueno, sin más para decir por ahora, lxs invito a leer el CINCO en paz! Después me cuentan qué les pareció…!__**_**_**_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Cinco ::_

Al día siguiente, después de haber caminado un poco por el pueblo, Darien se dirigió a la casa de Mamoru, donde se reuniría con Serena, Hotaru y sus amigos para almorzar con ellos como habían acordado.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero se sentía bastante impaciente y ansioso por ese encuentro, por volver a estar con ellas, por compartir otro agradable momento y disfrutar de su compañía una vez más.

Cuando llegó, un poco más temprano de lo que debía haberlo hecho, se detuvo un momento frente al enorme jardín de la casa para contemplarla unos minutos. Y de nuevo evocaba algunos viejos recuerdos de su niñez, aunque nunca antes había conocido este lugar, e intentaba imaginarse cómo podría continuar con su vida a partir de ahora. Después de reencontrarse con su padre, de conocer a su pequeña hermana, de conocer a Serena.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa comenzaba a iluminar su rostro al volver a pensar en ellas y recordar que estaba a punto de verlas. Cada vez se convencía más de cuán a gusto se sentía estando con ellas, de que lo hicieran reír, de disfrutar de cosas diferentes y nuevas, de que lo ayudaran a sentirse tan tranquilo y contento con el simple hecho de tenerlas cerca.

Y mientras continuaba de pie frente a la casa reflexionando sobre todo esto, recibió una llamada en su celular. Antes de atender, su alegre sonrisa se desdibujó al fijarse en la pantalla de quién se trataba. Así que inspiró hondo y atendió. —Hola, mamá —dijo con el tono de voz más calmado que le fuera posible.

—¡Hasta que atendiste, querido! —protestó Mónica—. He estado intentando comunicarme contigo toda la mañana —le reprochó—. ¿Dónde estabas, hijo? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás con algún contratiempo?

—Buenos días, mamá —dijo Darien con la mayor paciencia del mundo—. A mí también me da gusto volver a hablar contigo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Darien? —preguntó ella preocupada—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya regresaste a Tokio?

—No, mamá. Aún no regresé.

—¿Todavía no regresaste? —ahora Mónica sonaba alarmada—. ¿Y cuándo piensas volver? ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas quedarte si ya no tienes nada que hacer allí, si ya todo acabó?

Darien se esforzaba por no exasperarse. —Quizás regrese mañana o en un par de días, aún no lo he decidido.

—¿Pero para qué te vas a quedar, hijo? ¿Estás con Saori? ¿Acaso es por eso? Lo último que supe es que ella viajaría para allá. ¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Porque si te soy franca esa chica está muy alterada, Darien, no tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que me llamó, yo ya no sabía qué más decirle, así que no aguanté más y acabé contándole todo lo que sabía. ¡Y fue peor! Porque decidió viajar de un minuto a otro para buscarte. ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Pudieron aclarar las cosas entre ustedes? ¿Qué pasó, hijo? ¡Dime algo, por dios!

Darien suspiró largamente antes de responder. —Sí, Saori vino, hablamos un poco y se fue.

—¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Adónde se fue?

—Regresó a Tokio, llegó anoche.

—Ah —Mónica hizo una pausa intentando comprender lo que oía—, ¿regresó? ¿Tan pronto? Pero qué relación más extraña que tienen ustedes dos. Bueno, la verdad la extraña es ella, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Me parece que está un poco obsesionada contigo, deberías ser más firme con ella, Darien, no permitirle estos arrebatos tan repentinos que tiene. Porque no es bueno para ti, hijo, no lo es ni un poco. Esta chica no te conviene, Darien, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Lo que tú necesitas es…

—¿Qué quieres, mamá? —la interrumpió él—. ¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Para hablar contigo, cariño, ¿para qué más? Quiero saber cómo estás, cómo te fue con todo el asunto de tu padre, cuándo vas a regresar —hizo otra pausa para intentar continuar hablando más tranquila—. Estoy preocupada por ti, Darien, y tú no me cuentas nada, te tengo que estar preguntando todo una y otra vez y me pongo muy nerviosa y…

—Estoy bien, mamá —dijo Darien también más calmado—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, me siento muy bien, estoy muy tranquilo. Y ahora estoy por reunirme con Serena y Hotaru, me invitaron a almorzar con ellas y sus amigos, y estoy…

—Ay, Darien —exclamó ella afligida—. Ay, hijo, ten cuidado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuidado? —Darien no lograba comprender—. ¿De qué tengo que tener cuidado?

—No lo sé, de esa chica, de sus verdaderas intenciones. No sabemos quién es, qué relación tenía con tu padre, por qué está tan empecinada en que aceptes a esa niña como tu hermana. No voy a mentirte, hijo, a mí todo esto me da mucha desconfianza, deberías hablar con tu abogado, Darien, deberías buscar asesoramiento legal urgente.

—Lo haré. Si es necesario claro que lo haré, pero no porque desconfíe de Serena, mucho menos de Hotaru.

—¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro, hijo? ¿Y si quieren aprovecharse de la situación? ¿Y beneficiarse de alguna forma contigo? Porque seguro que saben que eres un profesional exitoso, un arquitecto muy reconocido y prestigioso aquí en Tokio, que tienes…

—Eso no es cierto —la interrumpió Darien, cada vez más molesto con lo que oía—, no soy tan exitoso y distinguido como tú dices. Además no puedo pensar que una niña de 8 años se quiera aprovechar de mí, es completamente absurdo.

—Es que tú eres demasiado bueno e indulgente, Darien. No deberías…

—Mamá, por favor…

—Pero Darien, en serio te lo digo, deberías ser más…

—¡Basta, mamá! —la cortó él completamente furioso—. Por favor, basta. Ya te dije que estoy bien y que regresaré a Tokio en uno o dos días. ¿Quieres saber algo más?

—Eres imposible, Darien —protestó Mónica—. Siempre haces lo mismo conmigo, no toleras que me preocupe por ti, no permites que te ayude de forma alguna, que te de un consejo al menos.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco. —No empieces, mamá, no digas eso, yo no soy…

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a continuar con esa actitud de hombre superado y autosuficiente? ¿Creyendo que no necesitas de nadie? ¿Que puedes tú solo con todo?

—No lo sé —respondió Darien enojado—. No sé hasta cuándo voy a comportarme de esta forma. Pero mientras tanto las cosas son así. Es mi padre el que acaba de morir, es mi hermana a la que acabo de conocer, es mi historia la que quiero recuperar, y lo haré solo, ¿entiendes? ¡Solo! —hizo una corta pausa para calmarse y continuó—. Yo te agradezco de todo corazón por tu preocupación, porque eres mi madre, porque te ocupaste de mi tú sola durante muchos años. Pero ahora yo soy un adulto y puedo ocuparme de mis asuntos, ¿entiendes? Si necesito algo de ti, te lo haré saber.

Mónica demoró un poco en volver a hablar. —No puedo creerlo, Darien —dijo con voz temblorosa—. No puedo creer que seas capaz de tratarme así. Yo daría hasta lo que no tengo por ti, como lo he hecho siempre, ¿y tú me desprecias de esta forma tan cruel?

Darien se desesperó al darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. —No te estoy despreciando, mamá —intentó consolarla—. No dramatices, no exageres tanto las cosas —la escuchaba sollozar y se sentía peor—. Por favor, no llores, no me hagas sentir culpable, yo no quise…

—Está bien, está bien —dijo ella con más firmeza—. Si no quieres que me meta en tu vida, si sólo soy una molestia para ti, no volveré a llamarte, no volveré a preguntarte nada. ¿Quieres ocuparte tú solo de todo? Bien, hazlo, yo no volveré a importunarte.

Darien decidió no decir más nada para intentar dar por terminada tan incómoda conversación. —Te llamaré en cuanto regrese entonces.

—Bueno, si tú quieres me llamas, si no quieres no lo hagas.

—Sí lo haré —repitió él—. Cuando llegue a Tokio te llamaré.

—Está bien, como tú digas —dijo ella cortante—. Adiós, hijo, cuídate —se despidió.

—Adiós, mamá —se despidió él y cortó la llamada.

.

.

.

Una vez más, Darien volvía confirmar que con su madre tenía una relación bastante tirante. A pesar de mantenerse en contacto de forma casi permanente, la mayoría de las veces sus conversaciones acababan en estas tensas discusiones. Y en esta ocasión, después de todo lo que había pasado con Mamoru y de que viejos asuntos sin resolver se hacían actuales, las tensiones entre ellos eran cada vez más evidentes.

Pero Darien no tenía ganas de molestarse o enojarse por todo esto, no ahora que estaba a punto de reencontrarse con Serena y Hotaru. Lo único que quería era estar con ellas de nuevo, pasar otro buen momento juntos y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

Así que inspiró y suspiró repetidas veces para volver a relajarse y finalmente atravesó el jardín. Cuando llegó hasta el umbral golpeó a la puerta y esperó con paciencia a que alguien lo atendiera mientras observaba los enormes rosales del jardín desde la galería. Y sonreía melancólico al recordar cuando Hotaru le contó que las rosas blancas eran las preferidas de Mamoru, y que ella las había elegido de su propio jardín para llevarlas al funeral.

Cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, volteó enseguida y se encontró con Rei. —¡'Ojos azules'! —dijo ella con expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó él confundido.

—Lo lamento, Darien —dijo Rei avergonzada y rió nerviosa—. Adelante —y abrió más la puerta.

Darien pasó. —Con permiso —entró a la casa y se quedó un rato observando el lugar.

—Estamos en la cocina preparando unos sándwiches —dijo Rei al cerrar tras de sí—. Pasa —y se encaminó hacia la cocina, Darien la siguió.

Al llegar, se encontraron con el resto de los chicos que, como Rei había dicho, estaban en la barra afanados con los preparativos. —Hola a todos —dijo Darien con timidez.

—¡Darien! —exclamó Hotaru al verlo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó efusiva—. ¡Llegaste!

Él también la abrazaba. —Hola —la saludó riendo—. Qué linda estás —dijo al separarse y observarla con detenimiento. Hotaru llevaba puesto un colorido vestido veraniego y un bonito sombrero rosado. Y sonrió coqueta ante el cumplido de Darien—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Descansaste bien? Anoche te quedaste dormida y no pudimos despedirnos.

—Sí —respondió Hotaru—, dormí muchísimo, estoy como nueva. Y ahora estamos preparando todo para ir a la playa.

—¿A la playa? —preguntó él sorprendido.

Y antes de que Hotaru respondiera, apareció Serena. —Hola, Darien —dijo al acercarse a ellos.

Él volteó al escucharla y apenas la vio no pudo disimular lo encantado que estaba con la imagen que tenía enfrente. Serena vestía unos shorts de jean, una blusita blanca de algodón y tenía el cabello recogido. Darien la observaba de pies a cabeza. —Ho… hola, Sirena —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—¡¿Sirena?! —preguntaron Mina y Rei al unísono. Hotaru echó a reír y Serena se sonrojó al instante.

—Lo siento —dijo Darien avergonzado—, Serena… —se corrigió—. Hola, Serena —y sonrió con timidez.

Ella se acercó más a él también sonriente. —Llegaste temprano.

Darien rió nervioso. —En realidad me desperté temprano, ya sabes, la costumbre. Y salí a caminar un poco. Compré unos dulces, toma —y le entregó un paquete.

—Gracias —dijo Serena al recibirlo.

Darien estaba cautivado con sus ojos, fascinado con su sonrisa, cada vez se sentía más atraído por ella. Pero optó por disimularlo, sin conseguirlo demasiado, y continuar conversando con naturalidad. —¿Así que planean ir a la playa? —preguntó con soltura.

Serena agrandó su sonrisa. —Sí —respondió—, hoy es un día increíble, y con los chicos pensamos que sería lindo ir a almorzar a la playa, pasar el día ahí.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hotaru al percibir que a Darien no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea—. ¿No te gusta ir a la playa?

—No, no es eso —respondió él enseguida—. Lo que pasa es que no tengo la ropa adecuada.

Las chicas lo examinaron de arriba abajo con la mirada para evaluar su atuendo. Darien llevaba puestos pantalón y camisa de vestir, y tenía razón, no era la ropa apropiada para un día de playa.

Serena y Hotaru se miraron entre sí con picardía. —¿Tú ya estás lista? —le preguntó Serena a la niña, ella asintió y tomó a Darien de la mano. Serena se paró del otro lado y se colgó de su brazo—. Chicos —se dirigió a sus amigos—, nosotros tenemos algo importante que hacer ahora, así que ustedes adelántense y los alcanzaremos más tarde.

Darien comenzaba a asustarse por su repentina actitud. —¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Adónde vamos? —les preguntó.

Serena rió al ver su expresión. —Ya lo verás —respondió con picardía—. ¿Confías en nosotras?

—Bueno… eh… yo…

Hotaru también reía mientras tiraba de su mano para empezar a caminar. —No seas tan miedoso y ya vámonos —lo regañó y salieron los tres.

.

.

.

Después de que Serena y Hotaru lo llevaron a Darien casi obligado a comprar ropa nueva en un centro comercial, eligiendo entre las dos unas coloridas bermudas, un par de sandalias y una camiseta de tirantes, los tres se dirigieron juntos a la playa para encontrarse con los chicos.

Entre todos organizaron el improvisado almuerzo bajo un par de grandes sombrillas, y después de comer, conversar y bromear largo y tendido, Hotaru le pidió a Darien que jugara con ella a la pelota contra Mina y Yaten.

Y mientras los chicos jugaban, Serena estaba sentada bajo las sombrillas acompañada por Seiya y Rei, quienes observaban atentos cómo los hermanos se divertían juntos.

—Parece que están logrando llevarse bastante bien —comentó Seiya—. ¿Crees que Darien aceptará ser su tutor?

—Espero que sí —respondió Serena.

—Yo pienso que lo hará sin titubear, sólo míralo cómo es con ella, ya la adora —aseguró Rei.

—Sí, es adorable… —dijo Serena en un suspiro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó Seiya extrañado.

Serena se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había 'pensado' en voz alta. —¿Quién? ¿Yo? —intentó hacerse la desentendida—. Yo no dije nada, yo no…

—Vaya —la interrumpió Rei—, conque piensas que Darien es adorable.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Seiya riendo—. Entonces la princesa tiene razón, ¿te gusta Darien? —y los dos la miraron impacientes.

—¡No! —respondió Serena enseguida.

—Vamos, Serena, no somos idiotas —siguió Rei—. Bueno, él sí lo es. Pero hasta Seiya, el más idiota de todos, se da cuenta de lo que te pasa.

—¡Oye! —protestó él y Rei lo fulminó con la mirada.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. —Son insufribles, chicos —dijo riendo—. Tienen más imaginación que Hotaru, dejen de inventarse cosas que no son.

—La insufrible serás tú, amiga —la regañó Rei—. A ti nunca te gusta nadie, siempre rechazas a todo hombre que se te acerca, así acabarás siendo una solterona vieja y amargada mucho antes de cumplir los 30.

—Es cierto —dijo Seiya—, no hay nadie que te guste, rechazas a todo el mundo, hasta a mí me rechazaste una vez.

—¿A ti? —preguntó Serena incrédula—. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —exclamó Seiya ofendido—. Yo te declaré mi amor cuando estábamos en la preparatoria y me rompiste el corazón con tu rechazo.

Serena echó a reír otra vez al ver la expresión de reproche de su amigo. —No, eso jamás sucedió. ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo recuerde?

—¿Lo ves? Eres una insensible —volvió a reprocharle él.

—Y tú eres un idiota —intervino Rei.

—Seré idiota, pero tengo mucho amor para dar y valgo la pena, sólo que algunas no se atreven a reconocerlo —y miró a Rei desafiante.

Rei no pudo evitar sonrojarse. —Idiota… —repitió enojada cruzándose de brazos y los chicos echaron a reír.

En eso aparecieron Darien y Hotaru que se acercaban a ellos. —¿Qué pasó? —les preguntó Serena al verlos—. ¿Ya se cansaron de jugar?

Darien se sentó a su lado. —Yo sí me cansé, pero ella aún no —dijo suspirando—. Tiene demasiada energía, no le puedo seguir el ritmo.

—Ahora es su turno —dijo Hotaru al tomar a Seiya y a Rei de las manos—. Ustedes harán equipo conmigo —y tiraba de ellos para hacerlos poner de pie.

—Pero princesa, hace mucho calor —protestó Seiya resistiéndose a pararse.

—¿Ves que eres idiota? —lo regañó Rei—. La niña está diciendo que quiere que juguemos con ella, así que vamos —tomó su otra mano y lo obligó a incorporarse.

—Está bien, vamos —dijo él desganado y los tres se fueron a jugar con Mina y Yaten, dejándolos solos a Darien y Serena.

Al notar a Darien tan exhausto y acalorado, Serena buscó una botella de agua en la conservadora y se la dio. —Gracias —dijo él al recibirla—. Estoy muriendo de calor, el sol está muy fuerte hoy —y empezó a beber.

—Es cierto —dijo ella mientras lo observaba—. Y tú estás demasiado pálido, deberías usar pantalla solar —Darien había estado mucho tiempo expuesto al sol sin camiseta, y Serena decidió buscar la crema en su bolso.

—No hace falta, estaré bien.

—Al menos en la cara —insistió ella—, ya tienes la nariz colorada —y sin titubear comenzó a aplicarle un poco de crema en el rostro.

—Oye, espera —Darien intentó resistirse.

—Quédate quieto —lo regañó ella y él obedeció.

Y mientras Serena le aplicaba la crema con delicadas caricias sobre la frente, las mejillas y la nariz, Darien no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Y sonreía enternecido al notar como ella inevitablemente se sonrojaba como cada vez que él la veía de esa forma. —Gracias —le dijo con una seductora sonrisa cuando ella terminó su tarea.

Serena asintió con una sonrisa tímida y guardó otra vez la crema. Y los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, mirando a los chicos jugar.

—Son muy agradables tus amigos —dijo Darien tras una pausa—. Y Hotaru los quiere mucho.

Ella rió al ver cómo Seiya y Rei discutían de nuevo aparentemente por perder un punto del partido. —Son algo excéntricos, pero sí, son unas hermosas personas y excelentes amigos.

—Me dijiste que los conoces desde la escuela, que viviste en Tokio.

—Sí —dijo Serena—, crecí y viví allá hasta que me gradué.

—¿Y ahí fue cuando viniste a vivir a este pueblo? —preguntó él.

—No, eso fue un poco después —respondió ella—. En realidad me fui de Tokio apenas terminé la escuela, porque estaba harta de la ciudad, de mis padres, de muchas cosas. Y quise buscar un lugar diferente, comenzar una vida más tranquila en otro lado. Entonces empecé a viajar.

—¿Sola?

—Sí, sola. Viajé durante meses —continuó Serena—. Digamos que siempre fui bastante inestable en ese sentido, de chica me mudé tantas veces de casa, jamás logré echar raíces en ningún lado. Pero cuando llegué aquí y conocí a Mamo y a Setsuna me encariñé mucho con ellos. Me ofrecieron trabajo en su negocio y viví aquí bastante tiempo, pero no aguanté demasiado y partí de viaje otra vez.

—¿O sea que ellos dos ya estaban juntos cuando los conociste?

—Sí, y eso fue hace como 10 años atrás —intentó recordar ella—. Y un tiempo después, cuando me enteré de que Setsuna había fallecido al dar a luz a Hotaru, regresé para acompañar y ayudar a Mamo. Estaba destrozado, y muy solo.

—¿Y desde entonces vives aquí?

—No. Una vez que Mamo se repuso de la pérdida de Setsuna me fui otra vez. Pero cada año regresaba a verlos, me quedaba algunos meses y volvía a partir.

Darien se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba. —Yo creí que siempre habías estado aquí desde que Hotaru nació.

—No, no fue así —siguió ella—. Recién cuando Mamo enfermó decidí dejar de viajar y quedarme con ellos de forma permanente. Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, le compré una parte del negocio y así nos convertimos en socios —explicó—. Y cuidé de él y de Hotaru hasta ahora.

—¿Y tu familia? —preguntó Darien.

—Siguen viviendo en Tokio —respondió Serena—. No me llevo nada bien con ellos, muy de vez en cuando me comunico con mi hermano, pero con mis padres prácticamente corté todo tipo de contacto. Para mí, mi verdadera familia han sido Mamo y Hotaru —reconoció—. Digamos que los adopté —dijo riendo—, y ellos me adoptaron a mí. Pero ahora Mamo ya no está, y apareciste tú… —y lo miró seria —Tú, Darien… Tú eres la verdadera familia de Hotaru.

—¿Eso me convierte en tu familia también? —le preguntó él mirándola fijo.

Serena se puso algo incómoda. —Bueno… no lo sé… tal vez… —titubeaba sin saber cómo responder—. En realidad yo… Hotaru es tu hermana, no mía y…

—Es cierto —recapacitó Darien—, ella es mi hermana —y volvió a mirar a Hotaru—. Tengo una hermana, aún me cuesta creerlo. Y no voy a mentirte, estoy bastante aterrado —admitió—. Temo no ser capaz de hacer lo correcto, de no poder ser el hermano que ella necesita.

—Hotaru es una niña muy dulce y adorable —dijo Serena más tranquila—. No creo que tengas mayores dificultades para encariñarte con ella.

—Puede ser, pero creo que lo que en realidad me asusta es que sea una niña —dijo Darien con cierta preocupación, Serena lo miró confundida—. Tengo serios problemas para relacionarme con las mujeres —dijo él riendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella.

—Digamos que las mujeres de mi vida me han causado más de un dolor de cabeza. Mi madre, Saori, mi terapeuta…

—¿Tu terapeuta?

—Bueno, en realidad no es específicamente mi terapeuta, es médica —explicó Darien—, neumonóloga. Durante muchos años he tenido recurrentes problemas respiratorios y ella me trató por bastante tiempo. Pero siempre insistió en que lo que me pasaba era más bien emocional, y como yo nunca accedí a consultar a un terapeuta, ella muchas veces intervino conmigo como una.

—Comprendo —dijo Serena y no se atrevió a preguntarle más al respecto. Volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos instantes—. Disculpa, Darien —volvió a hablar ella—, no quiero sonar entrometida, pero hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

—Dime.

—Por favor, no lo tomes a mal, es sólo que no he dejado de pensar en eso y es algo que me cuesta comprender del todo —intentó excusarse Serena—. Sé que no me concierne para nada, que se trata de un asunto personal tuyo y yo no debería…

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —la interrumpió Darien—. Vamos, pregúntame —insistió riendo—. Tú acabas de contarme cosas personales tuyas, creo que ya tenemos suficiente confianza.

—Está bien, te preguntaré —aceptó Serena—. Pero si te incomoda hablar al respecto no me respondas —y antes de hacer la pregunta inspiró hondo para tomar valor—. ¿Qué relación tienes con Saori? —soltó sin rodeos. Darien no pudo evitar volver a reír al escucharla, jamás esperó que Serena le preguntara algo como esto—. Lo siento —dijo ella avergonzada—, no debí preguntarte nada, debes pensar que soy una chismosa. Pero no es eso, por favor no me malinterpretes, yo no quise…

—Descuida, Serena, no me molesta tu pregunta, en serio —dijo él cuando pudo dejar de reír—. A Saori la conozco desde hace muchos años —comenzó a relatarle, sorprendido de él mismo por atreverse a hacerlo—. Fuimos compañeros en la universidad y antes de graduarnos fuimos "novios" —dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos—. Pero por poco tiempo, ya que no congeniábamos muy bien en esos términos. Ella era demasiado demandante, muy dependiente, y yo todo lo contrario. Aunque nos llevábamos mejor como amigos, intentamos estar juntos muchas veces, pero jamás funcionó. Y desde que emprendimos el proyecto del estudio, hace dos años atrás, decidimos no volver a insistir más con eso. Y optamos por abocarnos a nuestro trabajo, a crecer profesionalmente, a relacionarnos sólo como socios, como amigos. Sin embargo habrás notado con lo que pasó ayer que ella aún no lo tiene del todo claro.

—Ya veo —dijo Serena pensativa—. ¿Y para ti está claro? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Darien no se sentía para nada incómodo con sus preguntas, ni con hablar abiertamente con ella sobre esto. Sin embargo al recordar su indefinida e incierta historia con Saori y su encuentro del día anterior, supo que era un asunto que aún no estaba del todo cerrado, y no sólo para ella.

Demoró en responder, y antes de hacerlo encendió un cigarrillo. —Lo que tengo claro en este momento, o al menos eso creo, es que quiero estar solo —dijo después de una larga bocanada—. Saori es una buena chica, yo la quiero mucho, no voy a negarlo. Pero no estoy dispuesto a estar con ella, no de la forma que ella quiere, no ahora. Porque tengo cosas mucho más importantes de qué ocuparme, tengo que pensar en cómo retomar mi vida después de todo lo que pasó en estos días. Y tengo que hacerlo solo, porque es lo mejor, porque es lo que me corresponde —concluyó—. No sé si respondí a tu pregunta —dijo tras una pausa.

—Más o menos —dijo Serena dubitativa.

—¿Más o menos? —repitió él—. Vamos, dime lo que en verdad estás pensando.

—Bueno —Serena buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no sonar aún más entrometida—, me parece que si a ella aún no le quedó claro, es porque o es muy testaruda o tú no has sido demasiado convincente a la hora de explicarle tu punto de vista —él la miró extrañado—. No lo sé, quizás es sólo una impresión mía. Yo no tengo mucha experiencia en estos asuntos debo reconocer, jamás tuve una relación larga. Pero creo que si los límites no son lo suficientemente claros, siempre queda una mínima esperanza de que es posible volver a intentarlo. Y quizás ella lo ve así.

Darien reflexionó unos instantes. —Puede que tengas algo de razón —dijo poco convencido—, o puede que no… —y soltó un pesado suspiro—. Sinceramente no tengo ganas de pensar más en todo esto, ahora hay asuntos más importantes de los que debo preocuparme —concluyó de nuevo, y cuando terminó de fumar, apagó el cigarrillo.

Serena lo observaba en silencio. —¿Hace mucho que fumas? —preguntó tras una nueva pausa.

—Sí, bastante —respondió él—. Y espero poder dejarlo de verdad alguna vez, pero no es tan fácil.

—Mamo también fumaba, y mucho —comentó ella—, jamás dejó de hacerlo. Hasta el día antes de su internación, andaba como si nada fuera con la mochila de oxígeno en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra.

—Entonces jamás dejó de ser un irresponsable —dijo Darien repentinamente molesto—. No me hagas caso —dijo al darse cuenta de que no había reaccionado precisamente bien—, sólo repetí la frase favorita de mi madre —dijo en tono irónico y Serena echó a reír—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó extrañado—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada —respondió ella—, es sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que tú y yo nos parecemos bastante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque somos contradictorios.

—Yo no soy contradictorio —refutó él.

—Sí lo eres —insistió Serena sin dejar de reír.

—No, no lo soy —dijo Darien y enseguida comenzó a dudar—. Bueno, quizás un poco…

—¿Lo ves? Acabas de contradecirte de nuevo.

—No es cierto —y ahora él también reía.

—Sí lo es.

Y los dos continuaron 'discutiendo' y riendo hasta que apareció Hotaru. —¿Ustedes también se están peleando? —les preguntó curiosa.

—¡Sí! —respondió Serena risueña.

—¡No! —respondió él con determinación.

—¿Sí o no? —volvió a preguntar Hotaru.

—No, sólo estamos bromeando —dijo Serena ya más tranquila—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres alguna cosa?

—Quiero nadar un poco, tengo calor —respondió Hotaru.

—Pero el agua debe estar muy fría —protestó Serena.

—No importa —dijo Hotaru—. Quiero nadar un rato y quiero que ustedes vengan conmigo —tomó a Serena de las manos para que se pare—. ¡Vamos!

—Yo por el momento paso, ¿no te molesta? —dijo Darien sin levantarse del suelo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hotaru desilusionada.

—Porque quiero fumar —se disculpó él mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver que ella lo miraba fijamente con una nostálgica expresión.

—Me hiciste recordar a… —dijo la niña con voz algo apagada.

—¿A Mamoru? —adivinó Darien.

—Te pareces mucho a él —dijo Hotaru con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Crees que me parezco a tu papá?

—Nuestro papá —lo corrigió Hotaru. Darien no dijo nada y bajó la mirada. Ella se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla—. Eres lindo, hermanito —dijo con una nueva y alegre sonrisa. Miró a Serena—. ¿Vamos? —Serena sonrió y tomándose de las manos fueron juntas hasta el agua.

Darien siguió fumando, sentado solo bajo las sombrillas, y observando con atención todo lo que los chicos hacían: A las chicas les costaba acercarse al agua, probablemente estaría bastante fría. Entonces Yaten tomaba entre sus brazos a una desprevenida Mina para arrojarla al agua, y Seiya al verlos hacía lo mismo con Rei. Y por su parte Serena y Hotaru se salpicaban entre ellas muertas de risa.

Todos se divertían y se reían a carcajadas. Y Darien también sonreía contento al verlos así. Estaba pasando un día tan distendido y diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, que aun siendo que acababa de conocerlos, se sentía asombrado por lo cómodo y a gusto que podía sentirse compartiendo todo esto con ellos.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, ya se habían despedido de los chicos que finalmente partían de regreso a Tokio. Entonces Darien, Serena y Hotaru regresaron juntos a la casa de Mamoru.

Serena había acompañado a la niña para alistarla para que se bañe, y mientras Darien la esperaba en la sala, observaba con detenimiento cada rincón del lugar. Se acercó a una vieja biblioteca donde había muchos libros y portarretratos. Y se detuvo a mirar las fotos.

Había todo tipo de imágenes, la mayoría de Hotaru y de una mujer que supuso que se trataría de Setsuna, su mamá. También había algunas fotos de Mamoru junto a cada una de ellas. Y al ver todas estas imágenes se preguntaba mil y una cosas. Cómo habría sido tener una familia como esa, cómo se habría comportado Mamoru como padre con Hotaru, cómo podía ser que él mismo casi no lo recordara, o al menos no como lo veía en esas fotos.

Y cuando comenzó a sentirse algo consternado y confundido por todo lo que pensaba, se dio cuenta de que Serena había llegado a su lado, y cualquier resto de malestar e inquietud se desvanecieron por completo.

—Al fin logré que se metiera en la bañera —dijo ella riendo al referirse a Hotaru—. ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó algo preocupada al verlo tan serio.

—Ésta es Setsuna, ¿verdad? —preguntó Darien al señalar una de las fotos, Serena asintió—. Era una mujer muy bonita, y bastante más joven que Mamoru, ¿puede ser?

—Sí, creo que se llevaban como 15 años —comentó ella. Él no dijo más nada, pero siguió reflexionando en silencio. Y mientras tanto Serena lo observaba fijamente sin que él lo notara. Hasta que dirigió su atención a los brazos de Darien. —¡Oh, por dios! —exclamó exaltada.

Darien se sobresaltó al escucharla. —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó asustado.

Serena no dejaba de mirarlo y se acercaba más a él. —Darien, estás… ¡Dios mío estás muy quemado!

—¿Qué?

—Déjame ver —ella levantó la camiseta de Darien para revisar su espalda—. ¡Por dios, Darien, estás muy rojo! Te has quemado mucho con el sol, ¿no te duele?

—No es para tanto —dijo Darien avergonzado—. Siempre me pongo así cuando estoy mucho tiempo al sol. Seguro que mañana se me habrá pasado.

—No, Darien —insistió Serena—, no es tan leve —y sin darle tiempo a nada le quitó la camiseta de un tirón.

—¡Con cuidado! —protestó él cuando la ropa rozó su piel.

Ella posó sus manos sobre sus hombros. —¡Estás ardiendo! —exclamó más preocupada—. Tienes la piel afiebrada —lo tomó de la mano—. Ven conmigo, en algún lado debe estar el gel post solar que compré hace poco para Hotaru.

—Creo que estás exagerando, Serena, no es necesario que…

—Sin chistar, jovencito —lo regañó ella—. No quisiste usar pantalla solar, ahora te aguantas. Hay que hacer algo urgente con esas quemaduras.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Serena hizo sentar a Darien en una banqueta junto a la barra y buscó el gel en una de las alacenas. —Vamos, date la vuelta —le ordenó cuando regresó a su lado.

—Pero Serena, no es para tanto —quiso insistir él.

—¡Te callas y te das vuelta te digo!

Darien obedeció de mala gana. Así que finalmente volteó quedando de espaldas a Serena, y cuando ella comenzó a aplicarle el gel sobre los hombros volvió a protestar. —¡Rayos! —dijo sobresaltado.

Serena enseguida alejó su mano de su piel. —¿Te duele? —preguntó afligida.

—No —respondió Darien más tranquilo—, es que eso está muy frío —se quejó.

Ella echó a reír. —No está frío, lo que pasa es que tu piel está muy caliente —y retomó su tarea, provocando que Darien se retorciera por el 'frío'—. Quédate quieto, por favor, pareces un niño chiquito —lo regañó de nuevo sin dejar de reír.

Y poco a poco Darien se fue acostumbrando a las incómodas sensaciones y a relajarse con las delicadas caricias de Serena.

Se quedaron callados por largo rato. Ella concentrada en aplicar correctamente el gel en los hombros y espalda de Darien, y él evocando viejos recuerdos al encontrarse en esta situación tan insólita. —Acabo de recordar algo —dijo tras una larga pausa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Serena.

—Una vez cuando era chico —relató Darien—, cuando tendría unos cinco o seis años, fui a la playa con la familia de unos amigos, a la misma a la que fuimos hoy, el primer día de las vacaciones de verano. Y estuve el día entero jugando y nadando con los chicos bajo el sol sin usar pantalla solar, mi madre se había olvidado de guardarla en mi mochila —comentó riendo—. Y al día siguiente tenía los hombros llenos de ampollas.

—Ay, no, ¡qué doloroso! —dijo Serena impresionada.

—No, por suerte no me dolían —siguió Darien—. Pero eran enormes, y muy horribles —recordó—. Y por causa de eso no pude volver a la playa durante toda la temporada. Fue el peor verano de mi vida, me la pasaba encerrado en mi casa todo el día, todos mis amigos estaban disfrutando del agua y del sol, y yo muriéndome del aburrimiento.

Serena miró sus hombros más de cerca. —Es verdad, tienes algunas pecas.

Darien volteó a revisar la piel de sus hombros. —Ya están algo borradas, pero sí, ellas son la marca de aquel verano espantoso —comentó riendo otra vez.

—Hotaru también tiene una piel muy delicada —agregó Serena—. Pero ella hace caso y usa pantalla solar como corresponde.

—Eres demasiado rigurosa, Serena —bromeó Darien y los dos rieron.

—¡No lo soy! —se defendió ella—. Bueno, ya está —dijo al terminar de aplicarle el gel en la espalda—, date vuelta de nuevo —él obedeció y Serena lo miró un poco menos preocupada—. Definitivamente tus hombros y tu espalda están mucho peor —dijo al ver que el pecho y los brazos de Darien no estaban tan quemados.

Y cuando quiso comenzar a colocarle el gel, Darien volvió a sobresaltarse. —Oye, espera, ¿qué haces? —y no la dejó volver a tocarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena sorprendida por su reacción.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —respondió Darien lo más cortésmente posible y le quitó el envase a Serena—, gracias —sonrió gentil y comenzó a aplicarse el gel en uno de sus brazos.

Serena lo observaba atentamente. —No lo estás haciendo bien —protestó—. No es una crema, Darien, es gel, no tienes que aplicarlo así —volvió a quitarle el envase—. Déjame hacerlo a mí, ¿quieres? —y retomó afanada su tarea.

Mientras Serena continuaba aplicándole el gel sobre sus brazos con mucho cuidado y concentración, Darien no dejaba de mirarla con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro. Y se daba cuenta de que a pesar de su confianzuda y atropellada personalidad, siendo que él siempre había sido bastante arisco y reservado con este tipo de mujeres, Serena estaba logrando ablandarlo de tal forma que cada vez reconocía con más claridad cuánto deseaba estar con ella, tenerla cerca, compartir más tiempo juntos, conocerla mejor…

Y en ese preciso instante pudo entender finalmente qué era lo que quería. —Serena —la llamó.

Ella no lo miraba a los ojos. —¿Qué? —preguntó sin interrumpir su tarea.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte —dijo él.

—Dime —dijo ella sin alzar la vista.

Darien esperó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Y al notar que ella no tenía intenciones de mirarlo tomó su mano para intentar captar su atención. —Ya lo pensé —dijo con firmeza.

Serena finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo. —¿Qué pensaste? —preguntó temerosa.

Darien sonrió. —Ya tomé una decisión —respondió—, con respecto a Hotaru.

Ella no podía creer que Darien estuviera hablándole de esto de manera tan espontánea. —¿Y qué es lo que decidiste? —preguntó más temerosa.

—Seré su tutor —dijo él sin rodeos. Serena lo miró con ojos enormes y él volvió a sonreír—, y me quedaré aquí —continuó—. Por lo menos hasta que ella termine su semestre en la escuela, más adelante veremos qué hacer.

Serena estaba tan sorprendida y emocionada con lo que oía que inevitablemente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. —Darien… —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Por dios, Darien… —y sin poder contenerse más saltó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza y empezar a llorar. Darien también la abrazaba—. Es… esto es… Darien… —dijo entre sollozos y no pudo seguir hablando por la inmensa alegría que sentía.

Permanecieron abrazados por unos instantes, Darien acariciaba el cabello de Serena y suspiraba a cada rato al lograr sentirse tan aliviado y seguro por la decisión que había tomado, y por poder compartir algo tan importante con ella. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que el llanto de Serena empezaba a disminuir, se separaron un poco y Darien comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas. —Creí que te alegraría escucharlo —murmuró con una dulce sonrisa.

—Sí me alegra, claro que me alegra —dijo ella más tranquila—. Es sólo que… Lo que pasa es que… —y bajó la mirada.

Darien tomó su rostro para que vuelva a mirarlo. —¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Serena no pudo evitar volver a llorar. —Tenía mucho miedo de que no aceptaras, estaba muy preocupada, yo…

Darien sonrió otra vez y retomaba las caricias. —Yo también estaba asustado —admitió—. De hecho creo que ahora tengo más miedo que antes, no voy a mentirte —ella también sonrió—. Pero sé que es lo mejor para ella, para mí…

Y de repente Darien se puso serio y dejó de hablar al notar que cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca. Y por esos breves instantes en que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse percibió que entre ellos se generaba una profunda y especial conexión que jamás había experimentado con nadie antes.

Se instaló una tensión tan inesperada e inexplicable entre los dos, como si una intensa e inquietante emoción comenzara a invadirlos. Y poco a poco Serena también se ponía seria al tiempo que dejaba de llorar, y notaba que le costaba sostener la respiración regular al notar cómo él miraba su boca con un brillo muy diferente en su mirada.

—Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo, Serena —murmuró Darien—. Porque tú eres… Contigo yo… Yo creo que tú… —y no era consciente de que muy lentamente se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro.

Ella estaba inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, qué pensar o sentir. Y mientras tomaba la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla, detuvo su mirada en los labios de Darien, que estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir la tibieza de su aliento sobre su piel —Sirena… —susurró él casi sin voz y ella lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Y ambos sintieron cómo una inesperada y electrizante sensación los invadía al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Hasta que de repente escucharon a Hotaru gritar desde el baño. —¡Serena! —los dos continuaron inmóviles por unos segundos más, como deseando no haber escuchado. Pero Hotaru volvió a gritar—. ¡Sereeenaaaa! —repitió y finalmente se separaron.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió Serena al retroceder unos pasos para alejarse de él. Y se sentía tan nerviosa por lo que casi acababa de pasar, que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y evitaba volver a mirarlo—. Lo siento… Disculpa, Darien, tengo que… —titubeaba —tengo que ir a ver qué necesita, yo…

Darien suspiró largamente. —Descuida, ve —dijo serio—. Ve tranquila, después hablamos.

Ella asintió sin alzar la vista y se fue apurada. Darien se quedó pensativo mirando el envase de gel que Serena acababa de dejar sobre la barra.

Y cuando creía haber logrado recuperar algo de calma tras tan intenso momento, volvió a sobresaltarse al sentir que Serena lo abrazaba por detrás. No se había dado cuenta de que había regresado y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo besó en la mejilla con tanta dulzura, con tanta calidez que Darien se estremeció entero al percibir el contacto de sus labios sobre su piel, tanto o más que la noche anterior cuando lo besó en el bar.

Y cuando volteó a mirarla, se sintió más inquieto aún al verla sonreír con sus ojos otra vez llenos de lágrimas. —Gracias, Darien —dijo Serena emocionada y se fue de nuevo.

Darien llevó su mano a su mejilla donde ella acababa de besarlo y también sonrió.

* * *

_**Casi casi hay besito… Esta vez Hotaru sin querer los interrumpió en lugar de acercarlos… Cuando se entere se muere, jaja!**_

**_Bueno, paso a responder a quienes no tienen cuenta:_**

**_-lili: Hoy conocimos un poco más a Serena, aunque todavía no alcance para comprenderla del todo quizás podemos empezar a dilucidar algo de lo que podría estar 'escondiendo'…_**

**_-Maria: La necia y obstinada de Saori no volvió a aparecer, veremos qué pasa más adelante con ella… Y parece que Serena y Darien están más cerca de estar juntos…_**

**_-romi: Acertaste en que Darien le pondría los puntos a Saori, sólo esperemos que siga firme en su determinación… Qué bueno que te gustó la canción!_**

**_-flor lucero: Si te gustó el final del cap anterior, espero que con el de hoy también te quedes contenta, jeje! Poquito a poco estos dos se van acercando cada vez más…_**

**_-Patyzparawhore: El de hoy también fue un cap extenso, espero no haberte cansado… Y Serena y Darien continúan acercándose, esperemos que más adelante no nos hagan sufrir… Aunque conmigo nunca se sabe, te advierto que suelo ser bien malosa… jiji!_**

**_-kaguya: Darien parece estar dándose cuenta de lo que está sintiendo por Serena… Y al decidir quedarse y decírselo creo que lo está demostrando… Veremos cómo siguen las cosas entre ellos y cómo se desenvuelve ella… **_Qué bueno que te gustó la canción!_**_**

**_-yssareyes48: La 'caprichosa' de Saori parece que no volverá a molestar… Hoy le tocó aparecer a la pesada de la madre de Darien… Al pobre lo atosigan de todos lados! Pero por suerte decidió quedarse y arriesgarse a iniciar una nueva vida junto a su hermanita y Serena… Veremos cómo sigue todo…_**

**_-bepevikn: Aunque Saori se haya ido, no podemos saber con seguridad si volverá a aparecer o no, con o sin influencia de la madre de Darien… La química entre él y Serena hoy se hizo más evidente, y finalmente Darien decidió quedarse junto a ella y Hotaru…_**

**_-Ana: Lo de Saori al final parece haberse solucionado, al menos por el momento. Lo de los planes de Serena de irse quizás aún no esté muy claro, pero aunque hoy supimos algo más de ella y su historia, creo que la intriga continúa… El romance entre ella y Darien pareciera estar cada vez más cerca, y además Seiya no parece estar precisamente interesado en ella, quizás algo de razón tengas… **_**_Qué bueno que te gustó la canción!_**_**_**

**_Bueno gente, de nuevo GRACIAS a todxs por su eterno interés y entusiasmo! Espero poder regresar prontito con el siguiente cap! Y que hayan disfrutado el de hoy. _**

**_No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!_**

**_Se les quiere…_**

**_Bell.-_**


	6. Capitulo 6

**_Hola gente querida del mio cuore! Cómo están? Me extrañaron? Yo mucho :')_**

**_Hoy estoy de regreso después de unos cuantos días de ausencia compartiendo con ustedes un nuevo cap de mi locura. Espero que lo disfruten mucho al leerlo, tanto como yo al escribirlo!_**

**_Les hago dos aclaraciones importantes: 1. El poema que lee Darien pertenece a E.E. Cummings. Y 2. La canción que interpretan Haruka y Michiru es una versión de Missy Higgins de "More than this" _****_de Roxy Music._****_ Les recomiendo que la busquen para complementarla a la lectura._**

**_Bueno estimados y estimadas, lxs invito a leer el SEIS en paz. Espero que les guste y me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Me despido abajo._**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Seis ::_

Una vez que tomó la decisión de aceptar la tutela legal de su hermana e instalarse en su pueblo natal para vivir con ella, Darien regresó a Tokio para ocuparse de poner en orden sus asuntos.

Estuvo allí durante un par de semanas. Por un lado reuniéndose en repetidas ocasiones con Saori para organizar todo lo relacionado al nuevo proyecto que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo desde su estudio. Se trataba de un importante emprendimiento que consistía en el desarrollo y construcción de unas lujosas torres de departamentos en una importante zona residencial de la ciudad.

Para sorpresa de Darien, Saori se mostró muy dispuesta y animada para ocuparse a reprogramar los planes de trabajo y hacerse cargo de todo lo que hiciera falta para que él pudiera regresar junto a su hermana lo antes posible.

Si bien en un principio su reacción al enterarse de su decisión fue de desconcierto, ella finalmente tomó una actitud sumamente colaborativa y comprensiva hacia Darien. Y estuvo de acuerdo en hacer todas las revisiones y modificaciones que fueran necesarias en su proyecto, hasta aceptó incorporar a otro arquitecto muy amigo de ellos como parte del equipo de trabajo. También acordaron en que, si bien Darien se mantendría en permanente contacto con todos, periódicamente él viajaría a Tokio para reunirse con sus colegas y supervisar el avance de la obra desde cerca.

Así que por fortuna no tuvo mayores inconvenientes para resolver y acomodar lo relacionado a su trabajo. Pero no todo había resultado ser tan fácil… Porque la parte más complicada de este proceso fue cuando llegó el momento de comunicarle a su madre sobre su decisión.

Mónica tenía un apego muy fuerte con su hijo, Darien era su única familia, la única persona importante en su vida entera. Y aunque hacía años que él se había independizado, que vivía en su propia casa, que se dedicaba a su profesión y su trabajo como el adulto que era, ella siempre había tenido muchas dificultades para dejar de ser la madre sobreprotectora y exageradamente pendiente de todo lo que le pasara. Y por supuesto fue para Mónica prácticamente una terrible desgracia tener que enterarse de que su adorado hijo se iría a vivir muy lejos de ella.

Pero a pesar de insistir con obstinación en hacerlo cambiar de opinión, de hacerle infinidad de planteos y reclamos dramáticos, de querer convencerlo a toda costa de que se quedara en Tokio, finalmente no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la decisión de Darien.

Porque él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de parecer, sino que estaba más convencido que nunca de que su vida debía tomar este nuevo giro, de que necesitaba dar este nuevo paso y permitirse este cambio rotundo, de que a pesar de estar asustado por la incertidumbre que todo esto significaba era lo que quería hacer. Para poder conocer su historia, para reconciliarse con su pasado, para comprender a su padre y sobre todo para confiar en que ésta era una buena oportunidad para al menos sentir que podría acercarse a tener la experiencia de ser parte de una familia como jamás lo había hecho antes.

Así que una vez que dejó todo en orden en Tokio, al menos los asuntos más urgentes e importantes, regresó al pueblo para iniciar su nueva vida junto a Hotaru y Serena, quienes en cuestión de días se habían convertido en dos de las personas más importantes e indispensables para Darien.

Llegó un viernes cerca del mediodía y fue directamente desde la estación hasta la casa de Mamoru donde Serena lo recibió.

Durante los días que estuvo en Tokio, ellos dos se mantuvieron en contacto de forma permanente. Hablaban por teléfono a diario, para tenerse al tanto del avance de los preparativos de la mudanza de Darien y también para conversar de otras cosas. Ya que cada vez se entendían mejor y se sentían más cómodos y en confianza al hablar, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Poco a poco su relación se estaba convirtiendo en un vínculo muy fuerte y profundo, se había generado entre ellos una conexión muy íntima y especial a pesar de ser tan diferentes y de haberse conocido en medio de circunstancias poco gratas. Pero se llevaban cada vez mejor, todo era muy simple y natural entre los dos.

Ese mediodía, después de dejar el equipaje de Darien en el que a partir de ahora se convertiría en su nuevo hogar, él y Serena se reunieron a almorzar con Masato para hablar sobre todas las cuestiones legales y procedimientos relacionados a la tenencia de Hotaru. Aún había muchos asuntos de los cuales ocuparse, la mayoría de los pasos a seguir tenían que ver con engorrosos trámites y demás cuestiones judiciales, pero que Masato se había ofrecido a colaborar en todo lo que fuera necesario.

Y luego por la tarde Darien acompañó a Serena al negocio de Mamoru, que quedaba a pocas calles de la casa de su padre, para conocerlo y saber en qué consistía. Se trataba de un enorme vivero, que si bien en sus inicios funcionaba como florería, también proveía de todo tipo de productos de jardinería y parquización. Siendo que desde hacía algunos años mucha gente de las grandes ciudades había comenzado a construir sus casas de veraneo en los alrededores del pueblo, el negocio había repuntado considerablemente y funcionaba mejor que nunca.

Serena le explicaba con minuciosidad sobre la variedad de los productos que vendían, sobre cómo asesoraba a los clientes respecto al cuidado de plantas, la indicación de accesorios, la ornamentación, el control de plagas y mil y una cosa más. Darien le hacía muchísimas preguntas, sobre todo a lo referido a la administración y contabilidad del negocio, y ella le enseñaba infinidad de carpetas y papeles para explicarle detalladamente cada punto.

Entrada la tarde, después de haber hablado sobre muchísimos asuntos durante largas horas, decidieron regresar a la casa para descansar un poco y esperar a Hotaru. En el transcurso de esas semanas la niña había retomado la escuela, ya que tras la muerte de su papá se había ausentado bastante. Y ese día había ido a la casa de su amiga Makoto para ponerse al corriente con sus deberes.

Mientras esperaba a que su hermana regresara, Darien se encontraba en la que a partir de ahora sería su nueva habitación, que antes había sido de Mamoru, desempacando sus cosas.

En eso llegó Serena. —Con permiso —dijo al pasar—. Acabo de hablar con Unazuki, me avisó que enseguida traerá a Hotaru —Unazuki, la hermana menor de Andrew, era la niñera de la pequeña.

—Ya era hora —dijo Darien impaciente—, tengo tantas ganas de volver a verla…

Serena rió. —Ella también tiene ganas de verte, te ha extrañado mucho durante estos días —se acercó a él—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó cordial.

Darien estaba colgando unas camisas en el armario. —No, gracias.

—Antes de que llegaras —dijo Serena mientras observaba lo que él hacía—, estuve separando y guardando las cosas de Mamo en algunas cajas, en su mayoría ropa, para desocupar los armarios. Y pensé que lo mejor sería no deshacerme de nada para que tú las revisaras.

—¿Ropa? —preguntó Darien, ella asintió—. Está bien, creo que no será necesario que las revise. Puedes botarlas o donarlas, lo que te parezca más conveniente.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena—. Igualmente hay muchas otras cosas más de él —se acercó de nuevo para ayudarlo a seguir colgando las camisas en perchas—, libros, discos, varias cosas. Quizás eso sí quieras conservarlo.

—¿Libros? —preguntó Darien curioso. Ella volvió a asentir y le señaló una repisa que había a sus espaldas. Y mientras Serena seguía ordenando su ropa, él se acercó a los estantes para revisar los libros con detenimiento. Siempre había sido un gran aficionado a la lectura, y le daba mucha curiosidad conocer los gustos literarios de Mamoru.

Cuando encontró un libro que le llamó la atención, que se trataba de una recopilación de poemas de un autor reconocido, eligió uno que creía conocer y comenzó a leer los primeros versos. —_"En algún lugar al que nunca he viajado… _—mientras leía se sentaba en el borde de la cama—. _Felizmente más allá de toda experiencia, tus ojos tienen su silencio…"_

Al escucharlo, Serena dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él. —Es muy bonito —dijo al sentarse a su lado—, continúa —le pidió con una sonrisa.

Darien también sonrió y carraspeó para retomar la lectura. —_"En tu gesto más frágil hay cosas que me rodean o que no puedo tocar porque están demasiado cerca… Tu mirada más fugaz me abrirá fácilmente, aunque me haya cerrado como un puño…" —y_ de repente dejó de leer al notar que un papel que había dentro del libro se había caído al suelo.

Lo recogió y se dio cuenta de que era una vieja fotografía de un niño pequeño. —Vaya —dijo asombrado al verla.

Serena también miró la foto y volvió a sonreír. —Ése eres tú, ¿verdad? —preguntó al reconocerlo.

Darien asintió serio y miró el reverso de la foto, donde había una corta nota. —_"No lo olvides, por favor"_ —leyó en voz alta—. Es la letra de mi madre —dijo sorprendido sin despegar la vista de la foto que tenía en la mano.

Se instaló un silencio muy tenso entre los dos. Darien tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en la fotografía, y Serena comenzó a preocuparse al ver su expresión. —¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó temerosa.

Él demoró en responder, y ella esperó con paciencia. —No lo sé —dijo Darien al fin con voz algo apagada—. No sé cómo me siento —y soltó un pesado suspiro —. Mi madre… —hacía largas pausas entre frase y frase, sin dudas encontrarse con esa foto y esa nota en un libro que pertenecía a su padre le había impactado de una manera poco grata—. Es tan extraño todo esto —dijo con un nuevo suspiro—, hay tantas cosas que ella nunca me contó… Y a veces pienso que lo que yo sé, lo que yo recuerdo, es tan poco… Que sólo tengo algunas piezas sueltas. Que mi historia, mi memoria están incompletas.

—¿Y qué es lo que tú sabes? —volvió a preguntar Serena—. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Darien de nuevo demoraba en responder. Si bien se sentía plenamente cómodo y en confianza con Serena, no dejaba de ser un asunto algo difícil para él. Pero sabía que hablar al respecto quizás podría ayudarlo a recordar, o al menos a empezar a aceptar y comprender su pasado.

—Cuando mi madre quedó embarazada —comenzó a relatar—, tuvo que dejar la escuela, y también dejar de ver a Mamoru. Mis abuelos se lo prohibieron porque significaba una vergüenza para ellos que su única hija se emparejara con un adolescente irresponsable e inestable —dijo en tono burlón.

—Recién cuando yo empecé a ir a la escuela ella retomó sus estudios —siguió Darien—, y a volver a verse con Mamoru. Pero él ya tenía otra novia, no le prestaba demasiada atención, y por ende tampoco se interesaba mucho en mí. Sin embargo, como la buena obstinada que era, y sigue siendo, mi madre insistió hasta el cansancio en que él se hiciera cargo de mí. Y así fue cómo poco a poco Mamoru y yo nos fuimos acercando y llevando bien —sonrió de lado—. Y la verdad es que compartimos buenos momentos juntos, no voy a negarlo. Él era muy divertido, hacíamos cientos de cosas, sobre todo en verano. Íbamos a la playa todos los días, a pescar, a bucear, a explorar lugares insólitos. Era más bien como pasar el tiempo con mi mejor amigo que con mi propio padre.

Su rostro volvió a tensarse y miró de nuevo la fotografía. —Y cuando cumplí 10 años —continuó tras una larga pausa—, simplemente dejé de verlo y de un día para el otro mi madre y yo nos estábamos mudando en Tokio.

—¿No sabes qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué ella tomó esa decisión?

Darien negó con la cabeza. —No tengo ni la más pálida idea —respondió con total franqueza—. Antes de irnos todo parecía estar marchando tan bien… Mi madre finalmente se había graduado de la escuela y comenzaba el profesorado, se llevaba mucho mejor con Mamoru, él cada vez estaba más presente y atento conmigo, a su modo infantil y algo desordenado, pero se interesaba en mí cada vez más. Y no sé qué pasó, porque todo estaba bien, al menos eso es lo que yo recuerdo.

—¿Y tu mamá nunca te contó lo que había ocurrido?

—No —respondió Darien—. Yo se lo pregunté muchas veces, porque por más que me esforzara en recordar, siempre tuve una laguna en mi memoria sobre aquellos días. Jamás pude acordarme de nada, ni siquiera de algún detalle que me sirviera de pista como para deducir algo de lo que podría haber pasado, para saber qué la llevó a tomar una decisión tan drástica. Y ella no quiso decirme nada, siempre me dijo que era mejor así, que no valía la pena recordar, que Mamoru jamás podría haber sido un buen padre para mí y un montón de cosas más sobre él que hasta el día de hoy las repite.

—¿Y a ti nunca te dio curiosidad por saber? ¿Por enterarte de qué fue lo que en verdad pasó? ¿Para entender por qué se fueron así? ¿Por qué no volviste a ver a Mamo?

—Durante un tiempo sí, pero no mucho. Para mí en realidad fue como si esa parte de mi vida jamás hubiera existido, como si Mamoru sólo hubiera sido un lejano amigo que un día dejé de ver y nada más —hizo una corta pausa para inspirar hondo y siguió—. Mi verdadera y única familia siempre fue mi madre, ella se ocupó siempre de mí, de que jamás me faltara nada, de que pudiera estudiar lo que más me gustara, de que tuviera una vida normal —ahora suspiraba con nostalgia—. Ella renunció a mucho por mí. Aun hoy, que yo ya soy un adulto y que ella sigue siendo una mujer joven, que podría rehacer su vida con otra persona, sólo se preocupa por mí, y repite todo el tiempo que soy 'el centro de su vida'.

—¿No te resulta algo pesado ser 'el centro de su vida'?

—Sí, claro que sí —respondió Darien riendo—. Siempre ha sido demasiado sobreprotectora conmigo, posesiva, celosa y me ha costado mucho independizarme y soportar sus planteos, sus reproches, sus acusaciones de que soy un hijo frío y desconsiderado, que la abandono, que la dejo de lado y cientos de escenas que me han causado más de un dolor de cabeza —volvió a hacer una pausa—. No tienes idea de cómo se puso cuando le dije que me iba a mudar aquí, casi le da un ataque —comentó riendo otra vez.

—Me imagino —dijo Serena—. ¿Y está sola? ¿No volvió a formar pareja?

—No —respondió él—. Hasta donde yo sé, el único hombre en su vida fue Mamoru. Es más, yo creo que en realidad nunca dejó de quererlo.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Puntualmente por dos cosas —respondió Darien—. Por un lado porque nunca estuvo con nadie más, aun siendo una mujer muy hermosa y con más de un pretendiente cortejándola, jamás se fijó en otro hombre —explicó—. Y por otro lado, por cómo se comportó los primeros tiempos después de instalarnos en Tokio. Ella cada noche se quedaba conmigo en mi cuarto esperando a que me durmiera, y como yo estaba algo harto de tenerla a mi lado todas las noches, empecé a hacerme el dormido para que se fuera y me dejara solo. Y así fue que me di cuenta de que ella, al notar que yo ya 'dormía', me abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba en silencio.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y más de una vez la oí mencionar su nombre.

—¿El de tu papá? ¿Nombraba a Mamo? —preguntó Serena sorprendida, él asintió—. Vaya, qué triste…

—Sí, la de ella es una historia triste —reconoció Darien—. Y creo que influyó significativamente en mí, en mi manera de valorar las relaciones, en mi forma de ser y mi temperamento. Verás, yo siempre he sido muy reservado y solitario, demasiado. Y durante gran parte de mi vida he sostenido con firmeza la idea de que sólo puedo sentirme bien estando solo, que no necesito de nadie para ocuparme de mis cosas y tener una vida plena. Que mi trabajo y mi profesión son lo único importante para mí, y que no me interesa tener una pareja estable, una relación seria, mucho menos formar una familia —admitió—. Jamás viví o estuve cerca de desear experimentar algo de todo eso, ni siquiera con Saori, que fue con la única mujer que me involucré de manera más 'formal'.

Serena lo escuchaba con atención y lo miraba sorprendida. Y aunque le costara creer del todo lo que oía, al mismo tiempo se sentía bastante identificada con algunas de las cosas que Darien decía. —Te entiendo —reflexionó—, porque en mi caso la historia de mis padres también influyó mucho en mi manera de ver las cosas. Y creo que por eso he sido siempre muy inestable e indecisa, que he temido involucrarme de verdad con alguien, que no he tenido ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo alguna vez, tampoco de formar mi propia familia —ahora era Darien el que la miraba asombrado—. En serio —dijo ella riendo—, aunque no lo parezca tengo una mirada bastante pesimista sobre estos asuntos. Sí, es cierto que soy muy sociable y extrovertida, que tengo cientos de amigos y a cada uno de ellos los quiero como a nadie, pero en el fondo también soy bastante solitaria.

Darien volvió a sonreír. —Quizás aún no has encontrado lo que necesitas para cambiar de opinión.

—¿Lo que necesito? —preguntó ella confundida—. ¿Y qué se supone que es lo que necesito?

—No lo sé, tal vez cuando aparezca lo descubras.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Serena más confundida.

—Me refiero a que no se puede sostener indefinidamente una única y rígida manera de ver las cosas, de encarar la vida y sus contingencias, de mirar a las personas y las relaciones, y de tener siempre las mismas prioridades —explicó él—. Quizás suene raro o hasta poco creíble, pero me atrevo a confesarte que todo lo que viví desde el preciso instante en que recibí tu mensaje semanas atrás, hasta este momento que estoy hablando contigo, mi vida completa dio un giro de 180 grados. Más precisamente desde que conocí a Hotaru —Serena también sonreía al escucharlo.

—Es cierto, es como si de repente una apretada venda se me cayera de los ojos y pudiera ver todo con claridad al fin —continuó Darien—. Porque ahora todo es diferente para mí. Ahora sé que en mi hermana puedo encontrar la familia que nunca quise tener, que jamás creí que me merecía o que sería capaz de construir.

Y cuando percibió que los ojos de Serena comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas al conmoverse con sus palabras, Darien supo que necesitaba continuar abriéndose con ella y decirle lo que sentía. Así que se atrevió a seguir hablando. —Y te digo más —dijo al dejar el libro sobre la cama y muy lentamente comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más a ella—, no sólo soy consciente de cuánto estoy cambiando, sino que también…

El tono de su voz era muy suave y dulce, y no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos con una tranquila expresión. —También puedo darme cuenta de que —muy despacio llevó su mano al cabello de Serena—, desde que te conocí —con mucha delicadeza acomodó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y se acercaba más a su rostro—, desde la primera vez que te vi —ahora tomaba su cuello con la mano mientras acariciaba con mucha suavidad su mejilla con su pulgar—, siento que… —mientras hablaba percibía cómo los latidos de su corazón se disparaban al tenerla tan cerca—. No encuentro las palabras precisas para describir lo que siento, yo… —estaba perdido en sus ojos, en su boca—. Jamás me había pasado algo parecido —llevó su otra mano a su rostro y volvía a acomodar su cabello—. Serena, tú eres… —susurró en un suspiro—. Siento que contigo yo…

Serena estaba completamente conmocionada con la forma en que él le hablaba, con cómo la miraba y la acariciaba. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, qué decir, qué sentir… Él estaba cada vez más cerca y sabía que deseaba besarla, que en cualquier momento lo haría. Y aunque se daba cuenta de que ella quería lo mismo, había algo que la interrumpía, que la tenía como paralizada, que no le permitía hacer ningún tipo de movimiento ni emitir palabra alguna. —Darien… —logró articular con la voz entrecortada cuando sintió que él casi rozaba sus labios con los suyos.

Él se detuvo al escucharla. Y cuando la miró vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, lo cual lo llevó a pensar que ella estaba esperando que la besara. —Sirena… —susurró casi sin voz y cuando estuvo a punto de acariciar sus labios con el beso que hacía tanto esperaba poder darle, oyó que golpeaban a la puerta.

—¡Ay, dios mío! —gritó Serena sobresaltada poniéndose de pie de un salto y llevándose las manos al pecho—. Por dios, ¡casi me muero del susto! —dijo nerviosa mientras retrocedía unos pasos alejándose de la cama.

Darien se preocupó al verla así. —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras también se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella.

—Sí, sí —respondió Serena riendo y volvía a retroceder—. Estoy bien, sólo me asusté con el timbre, siempre me pasa lo mismo —y escuchó que volvían a golpear—. Deben ser las chicas —dijo al caminar hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación—. ¿Vamos? —preguntó con soltura mientras le tendía una mano a Darien.

Él la miró extrañado, no terminaba de entender por qué se estaba comportando de esa forma. Y creyó que a lo mejor había actuado impulsivamente al intentar besarla segundos antes. —Vamos —respondió también sonriente, tratando de disimular su repentina incomodidad.

Darien se acercó a Serena y ella se colgó de su brazo sin dejar de sonreír para ir juntos hasta la sala a recibir a Hotaru.

Cuando llegaron, Serena abrió la puerta. —¡Darien! —gritó la pequeña al verlo—. ¡Darien! —repitió efusiva mientras corría hacia él.

—Hola, Hotaru —dijo Darien riendo.

Ella saltó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza. —¡Darien! ¡Al fin regresaste! —exclamó mientras comenzaba a darle ruidosos besos en las mejillas—. ¡Te extrañé mucho, hermanito! —y volvía a abrazarlo.

Darien también la abrazaba emocionado. —Yo te extrañé mucho más —dijo mientras la mecía entre sus brazos—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó al volver a mirarla sin soltar el abrazo—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

—Muy bien —respondió Hotaru con una alegre sonrisa—. Ya me puse al día con todo, así que desde hoy tendré más tiempo libre para estar contigo —y de nuevo lo besaba haciéndolo reír.

—Bueno —dijo Unazuki desde la puerta—, yo ya tengo que irme.

—Está bien —dijo Serena—, mañana hablamos. Gracias por todo.

—¡Adiós, Unazuki! —la despidió Hotaru con la mano al separarse de Darien. Y la joven finalmente se fue.

—Bueno —volvió a hablar Serena cuando los tres se quedaron solos—, con Darien estábamos ordenando unas cosas, así que no preparamos nada para cenar —explicó—. ¿Quieren que pidamos algo por teléfono?

—¡No! —respondió Hotaru enseguida—. Quiero que salgamos a celebrar —dijo con determinación y tomaba la mano de Darien—. Vayamos a cenar al bar —propuso—. Hoy es viernes, seguro que mis tías van a tocar esta noche, será perfecto para festejar la llegada de Darien —dijo entusiasmada y los miraba alternadamente a los dos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Serena echó a reír y miró a Darien. —¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes ganas de ir? —le preguntó—. ¿No estás cansado?

—Estoy muerto de cansancio —reconoció él—. Pero también estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, así que quiero celebrar con ustedes —dijo también sonriente.

Hotaru volvió a abrazarlo. —¡Sí! ¡Hay que celebrar, hay que celebrar! —exclamó contenta pegando saltitos.

—Bueno —dijo Serena—, entonces ve a cambiarte el uniforme de la escuela y nos vamos.

Hotaru asintió y después de darle un afectuoso beso a cada uno, se fue corriendo a su habitación.

—Está desbordada de alegría —comentó Serena riendo.

—Eso parece —comentó Darien—. ¿Y tú estás bien? —preguntó con cierta preocupación. Y el rostro de Serena se tensó de repente—. Porque si es por lo de hace un momento que te hice sentir incómoda o…

—Estoy bien —lo interrumpió ella con una nueva sonrisa—. Todo está bien, no te preocupes —y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él—. Voy a ayudar a Hotaru, enseguida volvemos —y se fue apurada.

.

.

.

En el bar, después de llegar y saludar a sus amigos, Serena, Darien y Hotaru se ubicaron en una mesa cerca del improvisado escenario. Pidieron unas cervezas y un jugo y mientras conversaban y reían entre los tres se acercaron a ellos Haruka y Michiru.

—Buenas noches —los saludó Haruka—. Pero qué escena más tierna, parecen unos papás con su hija —bromeó.

—¡Hola, tías! —dijo Hotaru y se acercó a ellas para abrazarlas.

—Hola, pequeña —dijo Michiru—. ¿Cómo estás? Te noto muy contenta hoy.

—Sí, porque Darien se va a quedar a vivir conmigo —respondió Hotaru—. Y esta noche vamos a festejar —y mientras hablaba se acercó su amiga Makoto quien la buscaba para ir a jugar.

Cuando las niñas se fueron, Haruka y Michiru se sentaron con Darien y Serena. —Así que decidiste quedarte, Darien —dijo Michiru—. Serena nos contó que aceptaste ser el tutor de Hotaru, es una excelente noticia.

—Sí —dijo Darien—, creo que ha sido una buena decisión.

—Claro que lo es —aseguró Haruka—. Y no sólo será bueno para ella, sino también para Serena, ¿verdad, amiga? —y la miró desafiante.

—Haruka, no empieces —intentó detenerla Michiru.

—Pero si tengo razón —continuó Haruka—. Quizás con alguien como Darien a su lado se anime a sentar cabeza de una buena vez y quedarse aquí de manera definitiva, así deja de andar huyendo como una gatita asustada.

Darien se dio cuenta que ante los comentarios de Haruka, Serena cada vez se ponía más nerviosa y la miraba enojada. —Bueno —quiso intervenir para intentar calmar los ánimos—, yo creo que tal vez…

—¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí? —le preguntó Serena a Haruka—. ¿Que huyo? ¿Que no soy capaz de 'sentar cabeza'?

—Sí, eso pienso —respondió Haruka—. Desde que te conozco que te comportas así, y creo que ya es hora de que empieces a cambiar aunque sea un poco.

Serena estaba tan molesta con lo que oía, aunque sabía que Haruka tenía mucha razón en cada cosa que decía, pero decidió dar por terminada la conversación —Está bien, tendré en cuenta tu consejo —dijo con una fingida sonrisa y se puso de pie—. Con permiso —se disculpó con todos y se fue de la mesa.

—Disculpa, Darien —dijo Michiru avergonzada por la reciente escena—, ellas siempre se tratan así, no pienses que se están peleando o algo por estilo, lo que pasa es que…

—Está bien, Michiru —la interrumpió Haruka—, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse —y soltó un pesado suspiro—. Lo siento, Darien, no fue mi intención exponerte a esta situación tan incómoda —explicó—. Es que nosotras la queremos muchísimo a Serena —dijo mientras abrazaba a Michiru por los hombros—, y estamos muy preocupadas por ella. Es una gran chica, tiene un corazón de oro, y es muy atenta y responsable con Hotaru. Pero lo único estable en su vida era Mamoru —dijo con pena—, y ahora que él ya no está, temo que vuelva a quedar a la deriva, que se vaya lejos de aquí y la perdamos de vista. Lo hizo tantas veces que… —y bajó la mirada.

—Te lo tomas demasiado a pecho, cariño —dijo Michiru acariciando su rostro con dulzura para animarla—. Vas a asustar a Darien diciéndole todas estas cosas —ambas sonrieron—. Todo va a estar bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte —le dijo a él—. El hecho de que hayas decidido instalarte aquí va a ser muy bueno para las dos —se refería a Serena y Hotaru—. Ellas están muy contentas por la decisión que tomaste y nosotras estamos muy agradecidas contigo.

Darien no supo qué decir. Sólo asintió serio. Y los tres permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes.

—Bueno —dijo Haruka más animada—, ya lo dijo la princesa Hotaru, esta noche hay que celebrar —se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a Michiru—. ¿Vamos?

Michiru también se puso de pie. —Nos vemos luego, Darien —dijo con una gentil sonrisa y las dos se fueron al escenario para terminar de alistarse para tocar.

Y durante esos cortos minutos en que se quedó solo, Darien intentó reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Y también recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Serena momentos antes en la casa, cuando le contó algunas cosas de su pasado, cuando estuvo a punto de decirle lo que sentía por ella, cuando quiso besarla.

Y supo que quizás estaría yendo demasiado rápido, que tal vez debía tener más cuidado y conocerla mejor antes de dar por sentado algo que ni siquiera para él estaba claro. Tantas cosas tan importantes y trascendentales habían ocurrido muy de repente, y él siempre había sido muy cauteloso y analítico para encarar cualquier asunto en su vida. Y quizás lo mejor ahora era retomar esa actitud, no precipitarse en hacer o decir algo fuera de lugar sin meditarlo fríamente antes.

Y mientras pensaba en todo esto, Serena regresó a la mesa acompañada de Hotaru. Al verlas sonreír con la misma naturalidad y alegría de siempre y que tanto adoraba de ellas, pudo volver a sentirse tranquilo. —Ya ordenamos —comentó la niña mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Pedimos pizza, ¿te gusta la pizza? —le preguntó entusiasmada.

—Claro, me encanta —respondió él también sonriente. Y cualquier resto de malestar e inquietud que había sentido momentos antes se desvanecieron por completo.

Una vez que los ánimos se ponían cada vez mejor y los tres volvían a conversar y reír distendidos, Haruka y Michiru dieron inicio a su presentación.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijo Haruka antes de comenzar a tocar—. Quiero decirles que el día de hoy es una ocasión muy especial, porque está presente una persona que, aunque prácticamente acabamos de conocer, ya se ha convertido en un gran amigo para nosotras y nos sentimos muy agradecidas con él por estar aquí —acomodó su guitarra—. Así que… Bienvenido, Darien —dijo con una leve inclinación y finalmente empezaron a tocar.

_._

_"I could feel at the time there was no way of knowing…_

_(Podía sentir en un momento que no había forma de saber…)_

_Fallen leaves in the night, who can say where they´re blowing…_

_(Hojas caídas en la noche, quién puede decir adónde vuelan…)_

_._

_As free as the wind and hopefully learning…_

_(Tan libres como el viento y aprendiendo ilusamente…)_

_Why the seas and the tide they have no way of turning…?_

_(Por qué los mares y la marea no tienen manera de volver…?)_

_._

Mientras las chicas tocaban y cantaban, ya les habían llevado la comida a la mesa donde Darien, Serena y Hotaru se encontraban. Y después de que los tres se sirvieron, Hotaru se puso a observar boquiabierta la meticulosa manera en que Darien le quitaba los trocitos de pimiento a su porción de pizza.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de que la niña no dejaba de mirarlo atenta, se puso algo nervioso. —¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó temeroso.

Hotaru sonrió divertida y le pegó un codazo a Serena para captar su atención. —Mira lo que está haciendo —le señaló, y las dos echaron a reír.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar Darien avergonzado—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿No te gustan los pimientos? —preguntó Serena risueña.

Darien se puso más nervioso todavía. —Bueno, no es que no me gusten… —titubeó.

Y tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa, Hotaru se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. —¡Eres genial, hermanito! —comentó muerta de risa—. ¡Odias los pimientos como yo!

Ahora Darien comprendía qué era lo que pasaba y también echó a reír. —Conque eso era —dijo más tranquilo—. ¿Así que tú también odias los pimientos? —le preguntó a la niña, ella asintió—. Son espantosos, ¿verdad? —aseguró él.

—¡Sí, son horribles! —exclamó Hotaru y miró a Serena simulando estar molesta—. Y ella siempre me obliga a comérmelos.

Y entre risas y bromas volvió a generarse un ambiente sumamente cómodo y agradable entre los tres. Y así pasaron el resto de la velada, disfrutando de su compañía y celebrando juntos por esta nueva etapa que iniciaban en sus vidas.

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde, la pequeña Hotaru se había quedado profundamente dormida en los brazos de Darien, así que él y Serena decidieron despedirse de sus amigos y partir.

Ella los acompañó hasta la casa, y una vez que llegaron entre los dos recostaron y arroparon a Hotaru en su cama.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, ya que Serena debía irse a su departamento, fueron juntos hasta la galería. —Bueno —habló Darien—, gracias por todo, Serena. Hoy ha sido un día muy intenso, pudimos ordenar muchas cosas y sinceramente creo que no habría podido ocuparme de tantos asuntos yo solo.

—Descuida, Darien —dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa—. No fue nada, ya te dije que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Él también sonrió. —Entonces quédate esta noche —soltó sin rodeos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Serena lo miró con ojos enormes.

—No, por favor, no me malinterpretes —se disculpó Darien avergonzado—, no quise decir… —y se puso tan incómodo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho que se enredaba más con sus palabras—. Me refiero a que es la primera vez que voy a estar a solas con Hotaru, y estoy algo nervioso. Nunca antes estuve a cargo de una niña pequeña, no sé si podré…

—No va a pasar nada malo —lo interrumpió ella riendo al verlo tan preocupado—. No tengas miedo, Hotaru ya no es un bebé, además duerme como tronco. No se moverá de su cama hasta el amanecer, ya vas a ver.

Él suspiró un poco más aliviado. —¿En serio va a estar todo bien? —Serena asintió—. Bueno, te tomo la palabra.

—Igualmente sabes que puedes llamarme a cualquier hora —dijo ella—. Si quieres preguntarme o pedirme algo no dudes en hacerlo, ¿si?

Darien sonrió. —Lo haré, gracias.

Serena se acercó un poco más. —Mira, Darien —dijo seria—, entiendo que todo esto es muy nuevo para ti, y que estás algo ansioso por todo lo que estás viviendo. Pero yo estoy segura de que todo marchará perfectamente bien, que podrás hacerlo —volvió a sonreír y lo tomó de las manos—. Y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, porque yo… —se calló de repente al percibir que él la miraba a los ojos de una forma tan intensa que le costaba sostener el hilo de lo que decía—. Darien, yo… —titubeó nerviosa y retrocedió unos pasos evitando su mirada y soltando sus manos—. Quiero que sepas que en mí puedes encontrar una buena amiga —dijo con más firmeza al volver a mirarlo—, y los amigos están para apoyarse, para contenerse, para ayudarse…

—¿Amigos? —repitió Darien con poco entusiasmo.

Ella volvió a sonreír con soltura. —Sí, amigos —concluyó.

—Está bien —accedió Darien sin pensarlo demasiado—, seamos amigos, buenos amigos —y le tendió una mano sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

_._

_It was fun for a while, there was no way of knowing…_

_(Fue divertido por un tiempo, no había forma de saber…)_

_Like a dream in the night, who can say where we're going…_

_(Como un sueño en la noche, quién puede decir hacia dónde vamos…)_

_._

_No care in the world, well maybe i'm learning…_

_(No hay preocupación en el mundo, bueno tal vez estoy aprendiendo…)_

_Why the seas and the tide they have no way of turning…?_

_(Por qué los mares y la marea no tienen manera de volver…?)_

_._

Serena dudó un momento al creer percibir cierta actitud desafiante en su tono de voz, pero finalmente dejó de lado sus inquietudes y volviéndose acercar a él con una tímida sonrisa, tomó su mano. —Amigos —repitió con firmeza.

Darien echó a reír. —Ven aquí —tiró de su mano obligándola a acercarse aún más y sin darle tiempo a nada la abrazó. Y pudo volver a sentirse tan inmensamente aliviado y feliz al tenerla entre sus brazos que cerró los ojos para entregarse a las increíbles emociones que ella le despertaba.

Serena también cerró los ojos para sentirlo y devolverle el abrazo. Y por esos breves segundos que para ella resultaron interminables también pudo reconocer una reconfortante sensación que nunca había tenido con nadie. Aunque quisiera no podía negarlo, en sus brazos se sentía tranquila, contenida, en su hogar.

Darien acomodó su rostro cerca del oído de Serena y comenzó a recitar un corto fragmento del poema que horas antes había leído para ella. —_"Pétalo por pétalo…_ —susurró bajito—. _Me abres como la primavera abre, tocando hábil, misteriosamente, su primera rosa…" _—y suspiró largamente.

Permanecieron en silencio y abrazados por unos instantes más. Él no dejaba de mecerla entre sus brazos y Serena se sentía estremecer entera al percibir la tibieza de su respiración sobre la piel de su cuello. Al poder conocerlo mejor, se daba cuenta de que Darien era un hombre sensible, dulce, protector, y cada vez se sentía más atraída por él.

Sin embargo aún temía entregarse completamente a estos nuevos sentimientos, algo continuaba interrumpiéndola. —Bueno —dijo al separarse—, tengo que irme —le costaba tanto tener que partir y dejarlo, pero por el momento creyó que sería lo mejor.

Darien se acercó de nuevo. —Buenas noches, Sirena… —dijo en voz baja y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse al volver a verlo. —Buenas noches, 'Ojos azules'… —dijo con una tímida y al mismo tiempo coqueta sonrisa, y se fue.

.

_More than this, you know there's nothing…_

_(Más que esto, sabes que no hay nada…)_

_More than this, tell me one thing…_

_(Más que esto, dime algo…)_

_More than this, oh no nothing…"_

_(Más que esto, oh no nada…")_

_._

* * *

**_Esta Serena se está poniendo un poco lenta… Pero parece que a Darien no lo va a frenar tan fácilmente… _**

**_Bueno, a continuación respondo a los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta -al resto les respondo por privado- :_**

**_-Patyzparawhore: Qué bueno que mis larguísimos caps no te cansen, porque cada vez estoy más detallista… Jiji! Yo también espero no hacerte sufrir con mi habitual crueldad, pero conmigo nunca se sabe… En el cap de hoy la que parece estar resistiéndose ahora es Serena… Esperemos que se le pase pronto y reciba el besito, jijiji!_**

**_-yssareyes48: 'Nuestra suegra' es bien pesada, no lo niego, pero al menos hoy conocimos un poquito más de su historia… Eso no la justifica, pero al menos se puede entender por qué es tan hartante la pobre… Hoy de nuevo el besito se vio interrumpido… Hotaru no está colaborando! Y el asunto de la tutela parece haber iniciado de la mejor manera :)_**

**_-kaguya: Hoy de nuevo te dejé con las ganas del beso… Soy malossssa, perdón… Otra vez Hotaru los interrumpió… Y es cierto que la escena del gel en el cap anterior nos hizo envidiar a Serena… Jiji! Y hoy creo que con el poema y otras cosillas también la envidiamos…_**

**_-romi: Sí, es una lástima que todavía no haya habido besito… Esperemos que definan pronto! Darien está más seguro que nunca de querer hacerse cargo de Hotaru, aunque le haya costado lidiar con su mamá a la hora de informarle su decisión…_**

**_-bepevikn: Darien es un angelito, y no sólo por soportar a su mamá… Ahora tiene que lidiar también con las inseguridades de Serena, menuda tarea… Hoy de nuevo hubo un casi beso, me disculpo por eso… Y acuerdo con lo que decís de Seiya y Rei, más adelante sabremos más de ellos…_**

**_-Marisol: Hoy de nuevo estuvieron a un milímetro del beso, pero otra vez los interrumpieron… Y creo que algo pudimos entender de por qué Darien repitió tanto lo de querer estar solo, aunque ahora pareciera estar cambiando de opinión…_**

**_-Ana: Cada vez estoy más detallista, la verdad te agradezco y admiro enormemente porque te guste eso de mí, jaja! Hoy de nuevo me explayé mucho, con la intención de seguir conociendo más y mejor a los personajes… Pero otra vez te dejé con las ganas del beso… Perdón…_**

**_Bueno gente bella, esto es todo por hoy. Gracias miles por sus cumplidos, sus opiniones y su entusiasmo! Todo lo que me dicen me llena de alegría y me sirve para cargar mis piletas, así que lo recibo con mucha satisfacción :)_**

**_Perdón de nuevo por mi demora… Espero regresar prontito… Así no me extrañan tanto, je!_**

**_Espero ansiosa sus reviews! _**

**_Besitos y abracitos per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	7. Capitulo 7

**_Estimada gente queridísima del mio cuore!_**

**_Aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap de esta adorada locurita mía!_**

**_El día de hoy les traigo un episodio algo tranquilo, ya que no van a ocurrir demasiadas cosas, pero será un tanto emotivo y también nos servirá para conocer más a Serena y su historia. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten. _**

**_Y les adelanto que en el siguiente cap la trama volverá a remontar vuelo y comenzarán a caldearse un poquito las cosas, en varios sentidos… Así que no me pierdan la fe! Que esto todavía está arrancando y falta mucho por contar…_**

**_Hago las aclaraciones pertinentes sobre la 'banda sonora': Esta vez me incliné por temas en castellano. La canción que elegí es "Organdí" de Jorge Drexler, por un lado, para transcribir su letra y recomendarles que la escuchen para complementarla a la lectura. Y también puse, por otro lado, un pedacito muy cortito, que Serena canta hacia el final del cap, de una canción que no sé a quién pertenece pero que escuché en versión de los también uruguayos Falta y Resto, me refiero a "Hoy la luna **_**_enamorada _**_**está", un fragmento de un saludo de la murga._**

**_Bueno, sin más para decir por ahora lxs invito a leer el SIETE en paz y les pido, como siempre, que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Siete ::_

Transcurrieron algunas semanas más.

Durante ese tiempo todo siguió marchando más que bien. Darien se adaptaba cada vez mejor a su nueva vida. La convivencia con Hotaru resultó ser mucho más simple de lo que él creía. Lo mismo para con el manejo del negocio.

En realidad todo le estaba resultando sumamente fácil y viable de realizar gracias en gran medida al apoyo y la compañía de Serena, quien prácticamente estaba junto a él de manera permanente.

Y aunque si bien no había habido más avances en términos que no fueran amistosos, ya que Darien percibió en Serena ciertos temores y nerviosismos las pocas veces que intentó acercarse a ella de otra manera, la relación de ellos dos se afianzaba y fortalecía cada vez más.

Y él prefirió cuidar eso, al menos por ahora creyó que sería mejor no precipitarse a actuar de forma impulsiva para evitar presionarla o volver a hacerla sentir incómoda. Al fin y al cabo hacía muy poco tiempo que se conocían, y Darien no estaba acostumbrado a aventurarse a intentar algo con una mujer sin antes sentirse completamente seguro.

Un sábado por la tarde, Serena había acompañado a Hotaru y su amiga Makoto a la playa. Y Darien durante esa semana había viajado a Tokio por unos días para supervisar el avance del proyecto que estaba llevando a cabo con Saori.

Esa tarde viajaba de regreso al pueblo y ya se había comunicado con Serena avisándole que acababa de llegar a la casa y que en cualquier momento iría a reunirse con ella y las niñas en la playa.

Serena estaba sentada bajo las sombrillas, y mientras las veía jugar a Hotaru y Makoto, recibió una llamada en su celular.

Buscó el teléfono en su bolso y se fijó de quién se trataba. —¡Hola, Rei! —la saludó animada al atender. Hacía varios días que su amiga no se comunicaba con ella.

—Hola, Serena —la saludó Rei con voz apagada.

—Qué lindo escucharte, amiga, te extrañaba —dijo Serena—. ¿Cómo estás?

Rei soltó un pesado suspiro. —Enojada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena sorprendida. Ya que su amiga no se oía precisamente 'enojada' sino más bien sonaba triste y desanimada.

Rei volvió a suspirar antes de responder. —Porque Seiya es un idiota.

Serena rió. —Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo, todo el tiempo dices que es un idiota y te enojas con él.

—Pero esta vez lo digo muy en serio —dijo Rei con voz temblorosa—, Seiya… —hizo una pausa intentando contener las ganas de llorar. —¡Ay, es un idiota! ¡Lo odio, Serena! ¡Lo odio! —exclamó nerviosa.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Serena preocupada.

Rei inspiró profundo. —Porque él… —y suspiró largamente—. ¿Recuerdas a Kakyuu? ¿Esa presumida que solía cantar con los chicos cuando tenían la banda?

—Kakyuu… —repitió Serena pensativa—. Su nombre me suena familiar, pero no estoy segura.

—Haz memoria, amiga —insistió Rei—. Esa chica que era compañera de ellos en la universidad y que le vivía coqueteando al idiota de Seiya, pero que el muy cabeza hueca jamás se dio cuenta de que estaba tras él. Y los chicos se le burlaban por lento, ¿no te acuerdas?

Serena volvió a reír por la graciosa descripción que Rei hacía. —No, no me acuerdo de ella, pero sí de cuánto se burlaban del pobre Seiya.

—Bueno —Rei volvió a suspirar—, resulta ser que… —y de nuevo el tono de su voz se hacía más débi—. Que esta presumida volvió a aparecer y… Y parece que están saliendo juntos.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Serena más sorprendida. —¿Y cómo te enteraste?

—Él me lo dijo —respondió Rei con voz temblorosa—. El muy idiota me llamó el otro día y me contó que… —otra vez se esforzaba por no quebrarse—. Me dijo que se habían encontrado de casualidad no sé dónde y fueron a tomar un café y…

—¿Y qué más? —insistió Serena impaciente.

—Y que tenía ganas de intentar tener algo con ella —continuó Rei—, porque parece que sigue interesada en él y que… Que quizás no debería dejar pasar esta oportunidad y que…

—¿Qué te pasa, amiga? —preguntó Serena afligida al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—No lo sé —respondió Rei entre sollozos—, No sé qué me pasa, Serena, yo… —le costaba hablar con claridad—. Estoy muy enojada con él porque… Porque… —gimoteaba—. Porque es un idiota —y su llanto se hacía más intenso.

Serena sonrió al comprender lo que hacía mucho tiempo sospechaba que pasaba. —¿Y por qué es un idiota? ¿Porque se fijó en otra chica?

—¡Porque se fijó en ESA chica! —enfatizó Rei—. Y es tan idiota que no se da cuenta de que ella es una presumida, una superficial, una interesada que sólo quiere aprovecharse de él para…

—Ay, Rei —la interrumpió Serena riendo—, ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir fingiendo conmigo? Somos amigas desde que tenemos memoria, deberías tenerme más confianza y decirme lo que en verdad te pasa, ¿no crees?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Rei haciéndose la desentendida.

—De que estás celosa —afirmó Serena—. Estás muerta de celos, porque en realidad tú estás enamor…

—¡No, Serena! —volvió a interrumpirla Rei—. ¡Ni se te ocurra decir semejante disparate! ¡Yo no estoy celosa de ese idiota! ¡Mucho menos estoy… —y se calló de repente—. Yo no estoy… —de nuevo su voz se quebraba—. No, eso no es cierto, Serena, yo no… No puedo… Porque él es mi mejor amigo… Yo no…

Serena estaba tan conmovida al oírla llorar. —No te pongas así —intentaba consolarla—. No es nada malo lo que sientes, al contrario, el querer resistirte a reconocerlo es lo que te lastima —poco a poco el llanto de Rei iba disminuyendo—. Tranquilízate, ¿si? —siguió Serena—. Y dime lo que te pasa, sé sincera conmigo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Si yo… —volvió a hablar Rei más calmada—. Si fuera cierto que yo estoy… Que yo siento algo por él… Algo diferente a lo que sienten los amigos, ¿qué crees que deba hacer? Si Seiya empieza a tener algo con la presumida de Kakyuu, ¿qué tendría que hacer yo? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados? ¿Retorcerme del odio cada vez que los vea juntos? ¿Qué hago, amiga? —Serena no respondía—. ¡Dime algo, por favor! —le suplicó Rei impaciente.

—Yo creo que antes que nada lo que tienes que hacer es admitir lo que en realidad te pasa —respondió Serena con firmeza—. Dejar de renegar de tus verdaderos sentimientos y asumir que estás enamor…

—¡Ay, no, Serena! —de nuevo Rei la interrumpía—. Es una locura lo que me estás diciendo, no hay manera de que yo… Seiya es un completo idiota, y si le gusta esa presumida pues que se quede con ella y que sean muy felices juntos —concluyó enojada.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices… —dijo Serena riendo.

—¿Y tú cómo has estado? —Rei quiso cambiar de tema inmediatamente—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Darien y Hotaru?

—Muy bien —respondió Serena contenta—. Es increíble lo bien que se llevan esos dos, es como si siempre hubieran vivido juntos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y los noto tan felices, tan cómodos, se entienden tan bien.

—Vaya, ¿quién iba a decir que todo se resolvería tan pronto? —reflexionó Rei—. Y tú haciéndote mala sangre por nada. Yo te dije que todo iba a andar bien, ¿o no? Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas, amiga.

—Es cierto —reconoció Serena—, tú me lo advertiste muchas veces, pero sabes que soy algo miedosa y desconfiada. Sin embargo todo está marchando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Darien es una hermosa persona, es muy cariñoso y atento con Hotaru, hacen cientos de cosas juntos, la ayuda a estudiar —suspiró largamente—. Él es muy dulce, sensible, protector —y sonreía emocionada al recordarlo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo Rei con una risita pícara—. Me parece que 'Ojos azules' te está gustando cada vez más, ¿o me equivoco?

—Ay, Rei, por favor, no empieces —dijo Serena molesta.

—Vamos, amiga, tú acabas de decirlo, nos conocemos desde niñas, no tiene que haber secretos entre nosotras.

—Yo no tengo secretos contigo.

—Bueno, secretos no, pero sí te rehúsas a decirme ciertas cosas —aseguró Rei—. Tanto que te esmeras en darme consejos tan emotivos y profundos y en decirme que debo reconocer mis sentimientos y todas esas cosas tan conmovedoras que acabas de decir. ¿Pero tú las tienes en cuenta? —preguntó desafiante—. ¿Tú eres capaz de decirme con completa sinceridad lo que sientes por 'Ojos azules'?

—Lo que yo siento… —Serena intentaba buscar alguna manera de responderle airosa—. Lo que yo siento por Darien… —pero no se le ocurría, o al menos no se atrevía del todo a hacerlo, ninguna respuesta que pudiera conformar a su amiga.

Y mientras hablaba lo vio aparecer caminando desde el otro extremo de la playa acercándose a Hotaru y Makoto con una alegre y cálida sonrisa en su rostro. —Ahí está —dijo Serena al ponerse de pie. Y observaba cómo él saludaba a las niñas cuando llegaba a su lado y les entregaba lo que parecían ser unos dulces.

—¿Quién está? —preguntó Rei confundida—. ¿Darien está ahí contigo? —pero Serena no respondía—. ¡Ay, amiga, dime algo que no te entiendo! —protestó impaciente.

—Estoy en la playa con Hotaru y Makoto —respondió Serena—. Y Darien acaba de llegar, estuvo en Tokio toda la semana por asuntos de trabajo.

—Comprendo —dijo Rei—. Bueno, entonces no te interrumpo más. Ve con él, corre a sus brazos y dile cuánto lo extrañaste.

—¡Rei! —exclamó Serena otra vez molesta y colorada hasta las orejas al ver que Darien se acercaba a ella acompañado por las niñas.

—Bueno, amiga, hablamos luego —dijo Rei muerta de risa al imaginársela sonrojada—. Envíale mis saludos a las chicas y al bomboncito de 'Ojos azules' —dijo en tono coqueto—. Adiós, Serena —se despidió.

—Adiós, Rei —se despidió Serena y colgó.

Enseguida Darien llegó a su lado. —Hola —la saludó con una dulce y al mismo tiempo seductora sonrisa.

—Hola —lo saludó Serena con timidez. Y se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, como intentando transmitirse sin palabras cuánto se habían extrañado, cuánto se alegraban de volver a verse, cuánto se…

—¡Mira, Serena! —la voz de una efusiva Hotaru los hizo volver a la realidad—. Darien me trajo un regalo —y le enseñaba entusiasmada el libro que su hermano le acaba de obsequiar—. Es un catálogo de caracoles y conchas de mar.

—Vaya, qué interesante —dijo Serena al verlo.

—Vamos a fijarnos en el libro si aparecen los caracoles que acabamos de encontrar —sugirió Makoto y Hotaru asintió contenta.

—¡Gracias, hermanito! —le dijo Hotaru a Darien y después de darle un ruidoso beso en la mejilla se fue con su amiga para seguir jugando.

Serena y Darien se sentaron bajo las sombrillas. —Es impresionante cuánto le fascina el océano —dijo él—. Me recuerda tanto a mí cuando era niño.

—Es cierto —dijo ella—, le encanta el océano, y ya tiene decidido ser bióloga marina cuando crezca.

—Sí, me ha hablado mucho al respecto —comentó Darien mientras encendía un cigarrillo—. Y me enseñó muchos libros que tú y Mamoru le compraron. Sin dudas es una niña muy brillante, son libros realmente complejos y ella entiende todo perfectamente.

—Sí, es muy inteligente —y los dos permanecieron en silencio observando a las niñas jugar cerca del agua—. ¿Cómo te fue en Tokio? —preguntó Serena tras una pausa.

—Muy bien —respondió Darien—. La obra está avanzando a la perfección, por fortuna hemos conformado un excelente equipo de trabajo. Estoy muy satisfecho con cómo está marchando todo y los clientes también están muy conformes.

—Qué bueno.

—¿Y sabes qué? Estuve conversando mucho con Kobayashi, el arquitecto que se incorporó antes de comenzar la obra, te hablé de él antes, ¿verdad? —Serena asintió—. Es un gran dibujante y sabe mucho de paisajismo y diseño de jardines y parques. Y me dio muchísimos consejos al respecto, que me parecieron sumamente interesantes.

—¿Ah, sí? —Serena estaba sorprendida al verlo y oírlo tan entusiasmado—. ¿Qué te aconsejó?

—Cientos de cosas —respondió él—. Me explicó cómo podemos ofrecer un servicio mucho más rentable.

—Nosotros ya ofrecemos un servicio rentable.

—Sí, no digo que no, me refiero a que podemos perfeccionarlo para que rinda mucho más todavía —explicó Darien—. Mira, sería más o menos así: Primero graficamos el diseño teniendo en cuenta el tipo de vegetación y las construcciones que haya de antemano en el terreno a trabajar. Luego hacemos un listado de las flores, plantas o árboles que colocaríamos considerando la luz, que es lo más importante ya que no todas las especies tienen las mismas características. Después nos encargamos de desmalezar y nivelar el terreno. Y una vez terminado el bellísimo y armonioso jardín, nos ofrecemos para hacernos cargo de su mantenimiento durante todo el año.

—No es muy diferente a lo que hacemos ahora —dijo Serena pensativa.

—Lo novedoso en realidad es la mirada arquitectónica del asunto —siguió él—. El paisajismo es todo un arte, Serena —ella reía al escucharlo—. En serio, se trata de planificar y diseñar, adaptar y rehabilitar los espacios al aire libre, es un trabajo hermoso y podríamos perfeccionar mucho nuestros servicios si incorporamos estas ideas. He estado leyendo bastante al respecto mientras viajaba hacia aquí, Kobayashi me prestó varios libros y algunas revistas sobre el tema, es realmente interesante, después te mostraré y me darás la razón.

—Está bien —accedió Serena—, después volveremos a discutirlo. Pero ahora no hablemos de trabajo ¿quieres? Es sábado, acabas de llegar, relájate un poco.

Darien suspiró largamente. —Es cierto, estoy algo acelerado, todavía traigo a cuestas el agitado ritmo de la ciudad —y volvió a fumar—. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Qué tal empezaste tu fin de semana?

—Muy bien —respondió ella—. Hoy estuve todo el día con las niñas y vinimos a la playa después de almorzar —volvió la vista al paisaje—. Ha sido un hermoso día de sol, pero parece que se avecina una tormenta —y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio—. Recién hablé con Rei —recordó Serena—, te manda saludos.

—Gracias.

—Y también… —continuó Serena mientras bajaba la mirada—. También hablé con mi hermano.

Darien, completamente desconcertado por lo que Serena acababa de decir, no supo qué responder. Ella jamás le había vuelto a hablar sobre su familia, y al ver cómo su alegre expresión se desdibujaba tras haber mencionado a su hermano, sintió la inmensa necesidad de hacer lo que sea por demostrarle que podía confiar en él, que estaba dispuesto a escucharla, que deseaba contenerla, cuidarla. —Serena —la llamó y ella lo miró—. ¿Quieres contarme lo que…

—Ahora no —lo interrumpió ella con una nueva sonrisa—. No te preocupes, no pasó nada malo.

Y cuando él quiso volver a hablar, se acercaron otra vez las niñas. —Parece que va a llover —dijo Hotaru—. Creo que deberíamos regresar a casa.

—Es cierto —dijo Serena al mirar hacia el mar—, y parece que se está levantando un fuerte viento, miren cómo las olas golpean contra las rocas —señaló la zona del faro que se adentraba en el mar.

Darien apagó el cigarrillo, se puso de pie y caminó algunos pasos sin dejar de observar detenidamente aquel sector rocoso de la costa. —El faro —murmuró para sí. Y sin comprender lógicamente por qué un punzante y repentino dolor inundó su pecho. Era una presión tan intensa e incómoda que sentía que le costaba respirar, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a agitarse—El faro —repitió con la voz entrecortada llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando cada vez con más dificultad.

Serena, que estaba ordenando y guardando todas las cosas con ayuda de las niñas, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a él. —Darien, ¿vamos? —dijo al llegar a su lado.

Él inspiró profundo para intentar reponerse, o al menos disimular un poco su irregular respiración. —¿Qué hay del otro lado del faro?

—Más rocas —respondió Serena—. Y un poco más allá están las piscinas naturales —y al notarlo algo perturbado se preocupó—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No —respondió él con la mirada perdida en el paisaje—. Creo que… No estoy seguro, pero creo haber recordado algo —y lentamente su respiración se hacía más regular—. No es nada —dijo al mirarla con una leve sonrisa—, estoy bien.

A Serena no le convenció del todo su cambio de actitud. —¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, sí —respondió Darien mientras volvía a acercarse a las niñas para ayudarlas—. Apresurémonos antes de que empiece a llover.

Serena también se acercó de nuevo a ellos y entre todos juntaron las cosas y se fueron.

.

.

.

Después de acompañar a la pequeña Makoto hasta el bar de Andrew y hacer algunas compras, Darien, Serena y Hotaru regresaron a la casa.

La tormenta finalmente se había desatado y afuera llovía a cántaros. Así que decidieron quedarse ahí en lugar de ir al bar como cada fin de semana.

Darien preparó la cena con la ayuda y asesoramiento de Hotaru. Como cada vez que cocinaban juntos, los dos se divertían a más no poder, porque a ella le encantaba hacer alarde de sus habilidades culinarias y darle órdenes a Darien sobre los ingredientes que debía usar y los pasos y procedimientos que tenía que seguir. Y por su parte Serena se acercaba a ellos a cada rato para hacerles cientos de preguntas o agregar algún comentario gracioso que los hiciera reír.

Ésta no era la primera vez que ellos compartían un momento así, al contrario, casi todas las noches hacían algo juntos, y en más de una ocasión Serena se había quedado a dormir. Se sentían como una verdadera familia, se complementaban y entendían en todo. Aunque hiciera tan poco tiempo que se conocían, estar juntos de esta forma era sumamente natural y cómodo como si lo hubieran hecho siempre.

Después de comer, los tres se instalaron en el sofá de la sala para ver una película y Serena sirvió helado para todos. Esa fue toda su colaboración en la cena de esa noche, ya que siempre que podía evitaba tener que cocinar… Y entre risas y bromas se dispusieron finalmente a ver la película, y así transcurrieron un par horas.

Cuando la película terminó, Serena se acomodó de lado en su lugar y se quedó unos minutos contemplando la tierna imagen que tenía frente a ella: Darien estaba recostado contra el respaldo del sofá, y mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Hotaru que estaba acurrucada contra su pecho ambos dormían plácidamente.

Serena no dejaba de sonreír emocionada al verlos así, y cuando quiso acercarse un poco más a ellos notó que Darien comenzaba a despertarse. —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó bostezando—. ¿Ya terminó la película? —y después de frotarse los ojos con la mano volteó a verla. Serena le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio y él se dio cuenta de que tenía a Hotaru dormida entre sus brazos—. Lo siento —dijo en voz muy baja al ver que la niña se empezaba a mover.

Darien acomodó mejor a la pequeña contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con dulzura para que pudiera volver a dormirse. Y al ver que ella no llegó a despertarse del todo y de nuevo se quedaba profundamente dormida, también sonrió emocionado sin dejar de acariciarla.

_._

_"Proyecto de vendaval, protagonista central de todas mis pantallas…_

_No sé de dónde vendrás, pero yo voy de ahora en más adonde quiera que tú vayas…_

_._

Si bien no era la primera vez que Hotaru se dormía entre sus brazos, a Darien no dejaba de conmoverlo sobremanera verla de esta forma. Su hermana, su pequeña hermana era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida y haberla conocido era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

Aunque las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores para ninguno de los dos, aunque para él todavía existían muchas cosas pendientes que debía resolver y cerrar, aunque aún le costara aceptar que ambos eran hijos del mismo padre, sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Y confiaba que con el paso del tiempo podría llegar a aclarar todas sus dudas y dejar su incierto pasado atrás de una buena vez, para poder disfrutar plenamente de esta nueva etapa de su vida, para darse la oportunidad de ser feliz de verdad junto a ella. Y también junto a Serena.

Darien alzó la vista para volver a mirarla y cuando se encontró con sus ojos y su dulce sonrisa percibió esa reconfortante y tibia emoción en su pecho que sólo ella era capaz de provocarle.

Cada vez estaba más fascinado y cautivado con Serena, y se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era algo mucho más intenso que una simple atracción. Pero sabía, o creía saber, que lo mejor era tomárselo con calma, y no arriesgarse a echar todo a perder con un impulso como casi ocurriera en un par de ocasiones.

_._

_Inevitablemente mi corazón ausente pesa…_

_Por más inconsistente, por más fugaz que sea la más fugaz de tus tristezas…_

_._

La última vez que intentó besarla, aquel día que acababa de llegar al pueblo para instalarse definitivamente en la casa de su padre, Darien notó cierto temor en Serena, o al menos se dio cuenta de que algo la interrumpía, que algo la asustaba y la frenaba, y que quizás no estaría lista para corresponderle como él quería.

Así que decidió ir más despacio, conocerla mejor, estar más seguro de lo que realmente sentía por ella y esperar un poco.

Darien volvió a mirar a Hotaru. —Voy a llevarla a su cuarto —murmuró bajito y se puso de pie sin soltarla. La niña abrazó su cuello y soltó un largo suspiro sin despertarse.

Serena también se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos. —Que descanses, princesita —susurró y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Miró a Darien—. Te espero aquí —le dijo con una sonrisa. Él asintió y se fue a la habitación de Hotaru.

Cuando llegó, recostó con delicadeza a la pequeña en su cama y después de descalzarla la cubrió con las mantas. Ella seguía durmiendo tranquila y Darien se quedó un rato más contemplándola con calma.

_._

_Todo se conmocionó… Hay cosas para las que no se está nunca preparado…_

_La casa pasó a brillar con un amor de organdí tan delicado…_

_._

Antes de irse, besó a la niña en la frente. —Hasta mañana, princesa —susurró—. Que descanses —acarició su cabello una vez más, se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta, desde donde la observó por unos instantes más.

_._

_Mi corazón opaco inevitablemente cede…_

_Se mueve a tu vaivén, queda atrapado en la trama perfumada de tus redes…_

_._

.

.

.

Al regresar, Darien no encontró a Serena en la sala. La buscó en la cocina y tampoco. Y cuando se asomó por la ventana, la vio sentada en uno de los sillones de la galería. Así que buscó sus cigarrillos y salió a su encuentro.

Cuando lo vio llegar, Serena sonrió. —¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó Darien también sonriente. Ella asintió y él se sentó a su lado. Y mientras encendía un cigarrillo, los dos perdieron la vista en el jardín. La lluvia era aún constante, pero mucho menos intensa que horas antes.

Estuvieron callados por unos instantes, hasta que Darien terminó de fumar y arrojó la colilla a las plantas. —¿Por qué no hay ceniceros en esta casa? Siempre me digo que tengo que comprar uno urgente —comentó riendo—. Pero cada vez que voy de compras lo olvido por completo.

Serena también reía. —Es que yo me deshice de todos hace mucho para ver si lograba que Mamo dejara de fumar —explicó—. Pero no hubo caso. Todos los días se instalaba a fumar aquí en la galería y arrojaba las colillas a las plantas, así como tú acabas de hacerlo, excusándose con que eso era bueno para ahuyentar a las hormigas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Darien sorprendido—. No lo sabía, estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre jardinería últimamente.

—La jardinería es una tarea muy gratificante —dijo ella volviendo la vista al jardín—. Desde que trabajo en el negocio aprendí que cuidar plantas y flores es muy terapéutico, ¿sabes? Al menos a mí me ha servido mucho descubrir ese contraste que existe entre las inmensas construcciones de la ciudad y la naturaleza de aquí. Y la increíble diferencia que radica en poder tener experiencias sensoriales mucho más ricas al entrar en contacto con la tierra, la humedad, los aromas, con tantas formas mucho más variadas y orgánicas que las líneas rectas de los rascacielos y los edificios. Y creo que lo más maravilloso de todo es poder ser testigo del ciclo de la vida que te enseña la naturaleza, que te permite olvidar la ansiedad, los contratiempos, el estrés. Los jardines te llevan a un estado más relajado y calmo, te ayudan a curarte, a sanar cualquier malestar, cualquier herida.

—¿Tú has logrado sanar tus heridas? —preguntó Darien.

Serena demoró en volver a hablar. —Algunas —respondió acotadamente.

—¿Quieres contarme? —volvió a preguntar él, ella volteó a verlo—. Me dijiste que hoy hablaste con tu hermano —le recordó Darien.

Serena bajó la mirada. —Sí, me llamó esta mañana —dijo soltando un pesado suspiro.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó él temeroso.

Ella lo miró de nuevo y sonrió de lado. —No, sólo quería pedirme los datos de un abogado.

—¿Un abogado?

—Sí, él sabe que yo conozco a un abogado de mucha confianza, Masato. Y me pidió que le diera sus datos.

—¿Para qué?

—Va a divorciarse —respondió Serena—, por segunda vez.

—Comprendo —Darien notó cierta aflicción en la voz y el rostro de Serena, y temió haber sido demasiado entrometido al haberle insistido en que le contara de su hermano. Pero como ella se lo había mencionado en la tarde, creyó que sería bueno intentar que le dijera algo al respecto.

Sin embargo Serena no parecía estar muy dispuesta a hacerlo, y prefirió no volver a preguntarle nada si es que ella continuaba mostrándose reticente a hablar del asunto.

—Verás —dijo ella tras una larga pausa—, mi hermano y yo… —le costaba mucho abrirse con él para hablar de algo tan personal, pero al menos quería intentarlo—. Yo creo que ninguno de los dos fuimos capaces de aceptar el divorcio de mis padres —Darien la escuchaba con atención sin interrumpirla—. No por el hecho de que se separen, sino por todo lo que pasó antes de eso. Porque todo lo que vivimos, todo lo que supimos no impactó de la mejor manera en nosotros.

Serena hizo una nueva pausa y finalmente decidió contarle todo. —El de ellos fue un matrimonio arreglado —comenzó a relatar—. Mi papá era socio de mi abuelo, el padre de mi mamá, y por conveniencia financiera y beneficios en sus negocios se pusieron de acuerdo entre los tres para que se casaran y poder prosperar económicamente. Yo me enteré de esto siendo ya mayor, porque crecí ignorando por completo lo que en verdad pasaba.

Suspiró largamente y continuó. —Mi infancia fue un hermoso cuentito de hadas —dijo en tono irónico—. Vivía en una burbuja de fantasías, me consentían y me daban todos los lujos dignos de una princesa, me daban con todos los gustos. Y yo adoraba a mis padres y a mi hermano, éramos una hermosa y perfecta familia, pero sólo en apariencia.

—A medida que fui creciendo —siguió Serena tras una pausa—, comencé a darme cuenta de que todo era una farsa, y mis padres cada vez lo disimulaban menos frente a nosotros. Tenían horribles y violentas discusiones, se insultaban, se gritaban, se reprochaban cosas tan absurdas, todo por dinero, por supuesto. Y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que lo único que les importaba era eso, el dinero, el poder, que sostenían esa fachada de matrimonio feliz sólo para aparentar, para asistir a estiradas reuniones de la alta sociedad y hacer negocios y ganar más dinero y alimentar su ambición y codicia.

—Nos mudamos infinidad de veces —continuó relatando—, siempre a una casa más enorme que la anterior, para llenarla de cosas y lujos ostentosos y ridículos. Y ellos puertas adentro seguían llevándose pésimo, maltratándose, agrediéndose. Hasta que un día mi hermano y yo, completamente hartos de presenciar sus pleitos, intentamos intervenir para calmarlos, porque sus gritos eran insoportables. Y ahí fue cuando perdí todo resto de paciencia y tolerancia que me quedara. Porque mi papá, totalmente fuera de sí, golpeó a Sammy cuando se interpuso entre él y mi mamá para evitar que la golpeara a ella.

Volvió a suspirar con pesar y bajó la mirada. —No fue nada grave, ni siquiera llegó a lastimarlo seriamente. Pero a mí me sacó de las casillas por completo y sin poder soportarlo más les dije todo lo que pensaba, no me guardé nada, y no fui ni un poco sutil. Me descargué como hacía tanto deseaba poder hacerlo. Y según ellos les falté el respeto de una manera tan despiadada y cruel que decidieron echarme de casa.

De nuevo Serena hizo una larga pausa. Hablar de esto y recordar cómo se sintió en aquel momento le removía tantas emociones tan desagradables que apretaba los puños con fuerza y respiraba profunda y entrecortadamente por lo furiosa que comenzaba a sentirse. —Me fui a vivir a lo de Rei —continuó—, hasta que termináramos la preparatoria. Y no quise saber nada más de ellos. Pero a los pocos meses de haberme ido, Sammy me avisó que se estaban divorciando, que debíamos reunirnos para negociar el asunto de la división de bienes y otras cuestiones legales más. Pero yo renuncié a todos mis derechos, no quise recibir ni un solo centavo, y una vez que me gradué de la escuela comencé a viajar —suspiró un poco más aliviada al haber concluido su relato—. De ahí en más ya conoces mi historia.

Darien había permanecido callado durante todo el tiempo que ella hablaba, pero aún no terminaba de entender del todo qué la tenía tan contrariada y molesta, necesitaba saber más. —¿Y nunca volviste a saber de ellos? —se atrevió a preguntar—, de tus padres? —Serena negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo—. ¿Y ellos tampoco intentaron contactarse contigo? ¿Volver a acercarse?

—No —respondió ella cortante—, sólo me comunico con Sammy. Él me contó que mi mamá se volvió a casar con otro empresario hace un par de años, y que mi papá continúa trabajando para mi abuelo. Así que los dos siguen siendo los mismos de siempre, por lo tanto no me interesa tener contacto con ellos.

—¿Y por eso es que dices que no quieres tener algo estable y serio con alguien? ¿Que no deseas formar una familia? ¿Que prefieres viajar y deambular por el mundo en vez de echar raíces en algún lugar? —volvió a preguntar Darien.

Serena lo miró con una dura expresión en su rostro. —Crecí rodeada de falsas apariencias y frivolidad —dijo enojada—. Y lo que acabo de contarte no es ni la centésima parte de todo lo que viví —sin darse cuenta elevaba cada vez más el tono de su voz—. Lo único que aprendí de mi 'familia', el 'profundo' mensaje que me transmitieron mis padres fue que el amor no existe —poco a poco su voz también se hacía más temblorosa y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Que es un concepto completamente idealizado y absurdo, que el hecho de estar con alguien no es más que un acto de supremo egoísmo, que todas las relaciones se reducen a la mera cosificación de las personas, que lo único que vale son los intereses individuales, la ambición, el consumo desmedido, el éxito, el prestigio, y toda esa… basura —se contuvo para no maldecir, pero no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

Y bajó la mirada avergonzada. —Yo no sé lo que es tener una familia de verdad —siguió hablando con la voz entrecortada—. Lo más cerca que he estado de experimentar algo verdadero, desinteresado y genuino fue con Mamo y Hotaru, pero ellos… —se esforzaba por no volver a llorar—. Mamo ya no está y Hotaru no me pertenece, no hay nada que me una a ella. Yo ni siquiera me siento capaz de darle lo que necesita, para cuidarla, para ayudarla a crecer. Aunque se lo haya prometido a Mamo, yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella, yo no… —y de nuevo se quebraba.

—¿Por eso renunciaste a ser su tutora? —preguntó Darien.

—No, no fue por eso —respondió Serena un poco más tranquila—. Renuncié porque apareciste tú —y volvió a mirarlo—, porque eres su hermano, su verdadera y única familia.

—Tú también eres su familia, Serena, aunque no haya lazos de sangre entre ustedes —aseguró él—. Y además, para mí también eres… —se acercó un poco a ella y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con dulzura—. Eres muy especial para mí también, si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí, yo jamás la habría conocido. Tú también eres mi familia, Serena —ella estaba completamente movilizada y las palabras de Darien hicieron que no pudiera contenerse más y volviera a llorar con más intensidad.

—Y quiero que confíes en mí, así como tú siempre me dices que confíe en ti —siguió él mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con suaves caricias—. Yo quiero que cuentes conmigo, que me dejes ayudarte, acompañarte, contenerte. Así como tú lo haces conmigo, con Hotaru —sonreía con calma al hablar, estaba plenamente convencido de cada cosa que decía—. Y quiero que puedas sentirte tranquila, en tu hogar, para no necesitar irte lejos de nuevo. No quiero que te vayas, Serena. Quédate conmigo, con nosotros.

Estaba profundamente conmovido por todo lo que Serena le había contado, por cómo se había animado a abrirse con él. Y de nuevo volvía a sentir el inmenso deseo de besarla, de sincerarse con ella y decirle abiertamente lo que sentía. Pero creyó que no era un momento para nada oportuno para intentar hacerlo, que no quería arruinar la oportunidad de que Serena se animara a confiar más en él.

Y sin necesidad de decirle nada, Serena pudo comprender lo que Darien le expresaba con su mirada, con sus tiernas caricias. —Gracias —dijo ella esbozando una leve sonrisa. Él también sonrió.

Se instaló un profundo pero distendido silencio entre los dos. Serena volvía a perder la mirada en el jardín, y soltando un largo y melancólico suspiro tomó a Darien de su brazo.

Él también tenía la vista fija en el jardín, y pensaba en todo lo que acababan de hablar. Si bien en un principio le dio la impresión de que la historia de Serena no era tan terrible como se había imaginado, supo que él no era quién para juzgarla de forma alguna.

Aunque le costara reconocerlo, Darien también había estado muy resentido y enojado con sus padres siendo más joven, y comprendía que quizás ella aún no estaba lista para soltar los malos recuerdos, los desagradables sentimientos y darse la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo sin remordimientos que la interrumpieran. Él creía estar pudiendo lograr todo eso, y sentía que lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella ahora era compartirlo, hacerla parte de esta nueva etapa de su vida, para demostrarle que era posible cambiar y tener una vida plena y feliz.

Darien permaneció absorto en sus pensamientos por unos minutos más hasta que oyó a Serena suspirar otra vez. —Te extrañé —le dijo ella en voz baja mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Él acarició una de sus manos con la suya. —Yo también te extrañé —murmuró en un suspiro—. ¿Sabes? —volvió a hablar tras una corta pausa—. Estuve pensando que quizás sería lindo que alguna vez tú y Hotaru me acompañaran a Tokio —Serena volteó a mirarlo—. Tal vez sería una buena ocasión para hacer algo diferente juntos, para que conozcan mi casa, mis cosas, a mi madre. Aunque no sé si ésa es una buena idea —bromeó.

Serena volvió a acomodar su rostro sobre su hombro. —Estoy segura de que a Hotaru le encantaría ir, ella no conoce la ciudad —comentó —Pero yo no iría.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque desde que me fui jamás regresé —respondió ella—. Y no quiero volver, no quiero acercarme ni recordar nada de mis padres, de mi vida con ellos. Me juré a mí misma que jamás lo haría, que sólo regresaría por algo de vida o muerte.

—Bueno, me parece una postura algo drástica —dijo Darien con franqueza—. Si no quieres hacerlo, no voy a insistir. Pero cuando la lleve a Hotaru y luego te contemos todo lo que hicimos y cuánto nos divertimos, ni se te ocurra arrepentirte por no habernos acompañado —bromeó de nuevo y ambos rieron.

Y otra vez quedaron en silencio. Serena no soltaba el brazo de Darien y él no dejaba de acariciar su mano… Y así pasaron algunos minutos más, hasta que apareció Hotaru desde la puerta. —No puedo dormir —dijo haciendo pucheros mientras se acercaba a ellos y se sentaba sobre las piernas de Darien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él afligido y acariciaba su rostro.

—¿Te despertó la tormenta? —preguntó Serena—. Mira que hace rato que ya no hay truenos.

—No —respondió la pequeña—, no es por la tormenta —gimoteaba—. Es que… es que… —y sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Darien impaciente.

—Extraño a mi papá —dijo Hotaru abrazándolo con fuerza.

Darien miró a Serena como pidiéndole auxilio, y ella le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa de complicidad antes de volver a reposar su rostro sobre su hombro para acercarse a Hotaru y comenzar a cantar bajito una canción que a ella le gustaba mucho. —_"Hoy la luna enamorada está_ —susurraba la dulce melodía mientras acariciaba el cabello y el rostro de la niña—. _Carnaval le regaló una flor…"_

Hotaru lentamente dejó de llorar y le devolvía la sonrisa a Serena que no dejaba de cantar. Darien la abrazó por los hombros y cuando ella lo miró también le regaló una cálida sonrisa a Serena.

Y así se quedaron los tres por largo rato, escuchando la canción de Serena, abrazados, tranquilos, sintiéndose contenidos, aliviados, en su hogar, como una familia.

Pero cuando el sueño comenzó a vencerlos, y ya la noche había refrescado bastante, decidieron volver a entrar a la casa.

Serena acompañó a Hotaru hasta su habitación y Darien se ocupó de cerrar correctamente todas las ventanas y puertas que dieran al exterior por si la lluvia volvía a intensificarse durante la noche.

Una vez que terminó su tarea y chequeó que no quedara ninguna luz encendida, fue de nuevo hasta el cuarto de Hotaru. Y cuando llegó se encontró con una conmovedora escena: Ella y Serena estaban idénticamente desparramadas sobre la cama y plácidamente dormidas.

_._

_Te miro dormir y te nombro… Te miro y no salgo de mi asombro…_

_¿Qué aliento te deletrea para que mi corazón te lea…?"_

_._

Darien sonrió enternecido al verlas y se acercó a ellas para cubrirlas a ambas con las mantas. Se sentó a su lado para contemplarlas por unos instantes más. Suspiró largamente y con mucha delicadeza besó a Hotaru en la frente. —Buenos noches, princesita —susurró bajito. Ahora besaba la frente de Serena —Buenas noches, Sirena.

Apagó las luces, las miró una vez más desde la puerta y se fue.

* * *

**_Qué ternuritas estos tres… Aunque **_hoy _**la cosa de nuevo vino algo lenta, creo que lo mismo ha sido un bonito cap… A uds qué les pareció?_**

**_Bueno, paso a responder mensajitos:_**

**_-kaguya: Hoy otra vez te dejé con las ganas de beso, tanto que casi ni amague hubo, ja! Quizás ahora puedas entender un poco más a Serena, y ver cómo Darien parece comprenderla y estar dispuesto a esperarla… Esperemos que le dure la buena disposición!_**

**_-Patyzparawhore: Las cosas siguen bastante lentas, pero prontito se van a acelerar… Así que paciencia!_**

**_-yssareyes48: Finalmente conocimos algo más de Serena, y aunque no era tan terrible lo que ocultaba sin dudas para ella es un tema bien delicado… Pero ahora que Darien sabe más de ella y la comprende mejor, es probable que siga siendo paciente… _**

**_-Guest: De nuevo faltó el beso… perdón… Pero no tarda en llegar, tenéme paciencia! Y sí, coincido con vos plenamente, Darien es un dulce de leche total… cosito lindo…_**

**_-romi: Hoy estuvieron lentos los dos, ja! Pero Darien parece tener un buen resto de paciencia con Serena, ojalá sea suficiente…_**

**_-Maria: Ni casi beso tuvimos hoy! Pero Darien sigue mostrándonos un costado super tierno y romántico… ahh… suspiros a montones…_**

**_-bepevikn: Sí sí sí, Darien es tierno, bello, romántico, hermoso! Y a su modo cauteloso y medido no parece tener intenciones de renunciar a la 'operación conquista'. Tené más paciencia amiga, aguantate tu tic un poco más que tarde o temprano se vendrá el besito, ji!_**

**_-cotita83: Qué bueno leerte de nuevo! Gracias por no abandonarme, je! Hoy de nuevo te dejo con las ganas del beso… Pero Serena poquito a poco parece empezar a aflojarse, y cómo no hacerlo con semejante dulce de leche al lado…_**

**_-Ana: Hoy quizás no hubo tanto romance, pero sí muchos sentimientos y emociones de todo tipo, me alegra que disfrutes de mis extensas descripciones…_**

**_-lessli: Bienvenida a mi locura niña! Gracias por pasar y dejarme tu opinión._**

**_Bueno, ahora sí me despido. Agradecida estoy como siempre por cada uno de sus comentarios, y por su entusiasmo e interés al leerme! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura de hoy! _**

**_No olviden dejarme sus __reviews__!_**

**_Besitos per tutti! Y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	8. Capitulo 8

**_Queridísima gente de mi corazón!_**

**_Volví pronto volví! Por fortuna pude avanzar en mi locura con un nuevo cap que hoy comparto con uds…_**

**_Como les comenté en el cap anterior, en el episodio de hoy las cosas poquito a poco se empiezan a caldear para nuestros queridos protagonistas, y en varios sentidos… Pero no quiero adelantarles nada, para que lo descubran e interpreten uds mismxs…_**

**_Sólo les hago una aclaración sobre la 'banda sonora': Elegí en esta ocasión una preciosísima canción de The Civil Wars, "Falling". Y se las recomiendo muy mucho para que la complementen a la lectura, sobre todo a la última parte del cap… Por favor tómense su tiempo de buscarla y escucharla, en serio es muy bella, y si lo hacen cuéntenme qué les pareció!_**

**_Bueno, ahora sí lxs invito a leer el OCHO en paz y les pido como siempre que me cuenten cómo les fue…!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajo me despido…_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Ocho ::_

Algunas semanas después, Darien había vuelto a viajar a Tokio, pero esta vez acompañado de su hermana. Así que organizó su trabajo y ocupaciones para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Hotaru y llevarla a algunos lugares para que pudiera conocer un poco la ciudad. Sólo estuvieron dos días allí, ya que la niña no podía ausentarse mucho más en la escuela.

Un domingo por la tarde, los dos se encontraban en la estación central, esperando su tren para regresar al pueblo. Junto con ellos también estaba Mónica, la mamá de Darien, quien había ido a despedirlos.

Ella los había acompañado bastante durante esos días. Para sorpresa y alegría de Darien, su madre se había comportado de la mejor manera con la pequeña Hotaru. Ambas habían logrado congeniar más que bien, y Mónica, a pesar de todo lo que protestó y se quejó apenas se enteró de que su adorado hijo se haría cargo de ella y se iría de Tokio, le había tomado un cariño muy especial a la niña en el poco tiempo que compartieron juntas.

Cuando el tren ya estaba por partir y hacían el primer llamado a los pasajeros por los altoparlantes, los tres se dispusieron a despedirse. —Bueno —dijo Mónica al dirigirse a Hotaru—, espero que lo hayas pasado bien, querida, y que regreses pronto —se acercó a ella para abrazarla—. Me alegra mucho haberte conocido, pequeña —dijo emocionada—. Eres una hermosa niña, Darien tenía razón cuando me dijo que al conocerte su vida cambió radicalmente. Porque eres un angelito, Hotaru —volvió a mirarla de frente—. Tú has cambiado a mi hijo, lo has salvado —continuó mientras acariciaba su rostro con dulzura—. Gracias a ti él está dejando de ser el solitario y estructurado hombre en el que se había convertido y poco a poco vuelve a ser el de antes, vuelve a recuperar su esencia. Y todo gracias a ti.

—Estás exagerando —dijo Hotaru con timidez—, soy una niña común y corriente —y sonrió coqueta.

Mónica también sonrió. —No, Hotaru, tú eres especial —aseguró—. Y aunque al principio yo me haya resistido tozudamente a aceptarlo, pero por asuntos que no tienen nada que ver contigo, sé que tú eres lo mejor que le podría haber pasado a este cabeza dura —dijo al mirar a Darien, quien ponía los ojos en blanco al escucharla—. Y además creo que tu amiga Serena también ha influido mucho en él —continuó—. Así que te voy a pedir encarecidamente que cuando la veas le digas de mi parte que quiero que los acompañe la próxima vez que vengan, que muero de ganas por conocerla.

Hotaru agrandó su sonrisa. —Está bien, te prometo que se lo diré apenas llegue —dijo contenta.

—¡Ay, eres tan linda! —exclamó Mónica y volvió a abrazarla efusiva, haciendo reír a Hotaru—. Te voy a extrañar mucho, vuelve pronto, ¿sí? —soltó el abrazo, le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla y se incorporó para acercarse a Darien.

—Bueno, hijo —dijo Mónica con voz temblorosa mientras tomaba sus manos—, cuídate mucho. Y por favor llámame apenas lleguen así me quedo tranquila, ¿sí? Y habla conmigo más seguido, por favor, sabes lo difícil que es para mí tenerte tan lejos, cariño —sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar y enseguida lo abrazó con fuerza—. Darien… Darien… —repetía entre sollozos—. Te voy a extrañar tanto, hijo…

Él también la abrazaba y la escuchaba con paciencia para que pudiera desahogarse todo lo que necesitara. Ya estaba acostumbrado a estas dramáticas y excesivamente emotivas escenas de su madre. —Después de 28 años —siguió Mónica sin dejar de llorar—, ésta es la primera vez que nos separamos de esta forma, y para mí… —gimoteaba—. Para mí es muy difícil, hijo, ,e está costando mucho hacerme a la idea de tener que verte tan poco.

—No es para tanto, mamá —trató de animarla Darien—. Si cuando vivía aquí no nos veíamos con mucha frecuencia.

—Pero vivías en la misma ciudad que yo —refutó Mónica al soltar el abrazo y mirarlo de frente—. Ahora estás a cientos de kilómetros, hijo, no es lo mismo.

—Entonces algún día tendrías que ir a visitarnos tú —sugirió Hotaru y el rostro de Mónica se iluminó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Verdad, Darien, que sería una buena idea?

Él rió nervioso. —Bueno… Tal vez… Algún día…

—Eres cruel, hijo —dijo Mónica ofendida—. No quieres que tu propia madre te visite en tu nuevo hogar —le reprochó con dramatismo y Hotaru reía divertida por la escena.

—Mamá, por favor —dijo Darien avergonzado—, no seas tan exagerada, ¿quieres? Más adelante nos pondremos de acuerdo y organizaremos un viaje para que nos visites, ¿sí?

—Claro, más adelante —dijo Mónica poco convencida. Darien de nuevo ponía los ojos en blanco y Hotaru no dejaba de reír—. Está bien, en algún momento iré, cuando me hagas un espacio en tu apretada agenda.

—Bueno, ya es hora de irnos —dijo Darien cuando escucharon el segundo y último llamado por altavoz. Volvió a abrazar a Mónica—. Adiós, mamá, gracias por todo.

—Adiós, cariño —dijo ella otra vez emocionada—. Adiós, pequeña —se despidió de Hotaru con un último abrazo.

Los chicos subieron al tren y una vez que empezó a andar siguieron saludando a Mónica con la mano hasta que la perdieron de vista.

Después de que acomodaron sus cosas y se instalaron en sus butacas, Darien recibió una llamada en su celular —Por favor, ¡déjenme ir en paz! —protestó antes de atender y Hotaru rió al escucharlo—. Saori —la saludó algo desganado—. Sí, ya estamos viajando, salimos hace cinco minutos … Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes … Está muy contenta —aparentemente Saori le estaba preguntando por Hotaru—. Hoy nos divertimos mucho, estuvimos en … ¿Quieres hablar con ella? —Darien miró a Hotaru, pero ella al oírlo le hizo señas de que no quería hablar con Saori—. Bueno, lo que pasa es que ahora está… —Darien pensaba qué excusa inventar—Está en el baño … Está bien … De acuerdo, gracias … Hablamos mañana … Adiós —y cortó la llamada.

Darien soltó un pesado suspiro y se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento. —¿Por qué no quisiste hablar con ella? —le preguntó a Hotaru.

—Porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo —respondió la niña con franqueza, Darien la miró sorprendido—. No tengo nada en contra de ella, pero la verdad es que no termina de caerme del todo bien —explicó.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —respondió Hotaru—. Admito que es muy amable y simpática, ayer cuando fuimos al parque se portó muy atenta conmigo, es una chica agradable. Pero no me gusta cómo se comporta contigo —él la miró más sorprendido aún—. Se la pasa coqueteándote todo el tiempo, se te cuelga del brazo, te presume.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí lo es, Darien, no se comporta como la 'amiga' que tú dices que es.

—Es que entre nosotros hay mucha confianza, nos conocemos hace muchos años y…

—Vamos —lo interrumpió ella—, no me digas que no te das cuenta de cómo actúa contigo.

Darien echó a reír. —¿Acaso estás celosa, hermanita? —intentó bromear.

Pero a Hotaru no le causó nada de gracia lo que él decía. —No seas tonto, ¿cómo voy a estar celosa, si tú eres mucho más cariñoso y demostrativo conmigo que con ella? No es eso lo que me molesta.

—¿Y qué es lo que te molesta entonces?

—Me molesta la idea de imaginarme que ella podría llegar a convertirse en tu novia algún día —respondió Hotaru enojada.

—¡No! —dijo Darien enseguida—. No, no, no, ella no se convertirá en mi novia, no otra vez. Nosotros sólo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos y nada más.

—¿Tan buenos amigos como tú y Serena? —preguntó ella desafiante.

—No —respondió él—, con Serena es diferente, muy diferente.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Hotaru con una pícara sonrisa—. A mí me gustaría que ella fuera tu novia.

Repentinamente Darien se puso muy nervioso, su pequeña hermana siempre era demasiado frontal para decirle las cosas, y con este tema en particular a él todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a su confianzuda y desinhibida actitud. —Bueno —dijo con timidez—, Serena y yo… —se sentía un completo tonto al titubear como un jovencito avergonzado.

Hotaru rió al ver cómo Darien se sonrojaba. —Hagamos algo, tomémonos una foto aquí en el tren para enviársela —sugirió para distender un poco los ánimos.

—¿Una foto? ¿Ahora? —preguntó él más tranquilo—. Pero ya le enviamos un montón de fotos, la vamos a ver en unas horas y…

—No seas odioso, ¿quieres? —lo regañó la niña mientras le quitaba el celular de las manos y se acomodaba a su lado para tomar la fotografía—. Quédate quieto y haz tu mejor sonrisa —le ordenó. Los dos sonrieron y Hotaru tomó la foto—. Ahora envíasela y escribe lo siguiente —Darien también reía y hacía todo lo que ella le pedía—. _"Serena: Ya estamos de camino de regreso a casa. Tenemos muchas ganas de volver a verte. Sobre todo yo, porque te he extrañado mucho, amada Sirena mía…"_

—¡Oye! —protestó Darien y Hotaru volvía a reír divertida—. Eres una pequeña entrometida, ¿sabías? —dijo riendo y finalmente envió el mensaje, pero sin la última frase que Hotaru le había dictado.

—Bueno, ya hablando en serio —dijo ella mientras volvía a acomodarse en su asiento—. En verdad a mí me gustaría mucho que tú y Serena sean novios. Ella nunca se ha fijado en nadie, al menos no desde que yo tengo memoria. Y sé que entre ustedes dos hay algo especial, lo noté desde la primera vez que los vi juntos. Y en Serena percibí algo que jamás había visto antes, cada vez que está contigo, que te mira, su rostro se ilumina, sonríe de una manera muy diferente, como si se sintiera feliz de verdad —miró a Darien a los ojos con determinación—. Ella se está enamorando de ti, yo sé que sí, estoy completamente segura de que es así.

—Mira —dijo Darien tras una larga pausa—, entiendo que tienes la mejor intención al hablarme de esto, al demostrarme cuánto deseas que Serena y yo… —intentaba ser lo más claro y amable posible para decirle lo que pensaba sin que Hotaru lo malinterpretara—. Sé cuánto te importa, cuánto significa para ti lo que pase entre nosotros, porque me lo has dicho muchas veces. Pero debes comprender que éste es un asunto algo delicado, ¿sabes? Las relaciones entre los adultos no son nada sencillas, y no me parece conveniente que te involucres demasiado en esto. Tú eres una niña, hay muchas cosas que no sabes, que aún tienes que aprender, no es momento todavía para que…

—Lo sé, lo sé —lo interrumpió Hotaru—. Soy una niña pequeña y no debo meterme en asuntos de adultos —dijo en tono burlón—. Está bien, intentaré ser más discreta la próxima vez —accedió con poco entusiasmo—. Sólo déjame preguntarte una cosa más y cambiamos de tema, ¿puede ser? —él asintió riendo—. ¿Tú estás enamorado de Serena?

Darien la miró con ojos enormes tras escuchar tan directa pregunta, y antes de poder responder, el sonido de su celular lo salvó a tiempo. —¡Rayos! —protestó sobresaltado por el susto que se dio y miró el teléfono—. Es un mensaje de Serena —dijo al revisar la pantalla y leyó—. _"¡Se ven tan hermosos los dos! No veo las horas de que lleguen, los extrañé muchísimo. Ha sido el fin de semana más largo y triste de mi vida…" —s_in darse cuenta una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras leía.

Enseguida entró otro mensaje. —_"Yo estoy en el centro comercial_ —leyó Darien—, v_ine a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de hoy. Voy a prepararles algo que les va a encantar, quiero esperarlos con algo especial. Sólo les adelanto que habrá helado de chocolate de postre"._

—Si será tonta —protestó Hotaru y Darien la miró confundido—, dice que va a preparar la cena para los dos, pero en realidad lo hará para ti —él rió—. Es cierto, si hasta compró helado de chocolate, cuando en realidad a mí me gusta el de fresa.

Darien recibió otro mensaje de Serena, pero antes de leerlo en voz alta lo leyó para sí. —¿Qué dice? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de bobo? —preguntó Hotaru impaciente.

Él le enseñó el teléfono. —_"No le digas nada a Hotaru para que no se ponga celosa_ —leyó ella—, _pero la verdad es que a quien más he extrañado ha sido a ti, Darien. Y tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte"._

Hotaru lo miró con una enorme y alegre sonrisa. —¿Lo ves? —dijo entusiasmada—. ¡Te lo dije, hermanito! ¡Serena está loca por ti! —y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo repetidamente en las mejillas.

—¡Ten cuidado! —protestó Darien muerto de risa —¡Me vas a romper el cuello!

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, ya casi anochecía y Darien y Hotaru llegaron finalmente a su casa.

Apenas entraron, la pequeña Hotaru corrió hacia Serena que ya estaba allí y aparecía desde la cocina. —¡Hola, Serena! —la saludó efusiva mientras llegaba a su lado y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—¡Hola, princesa! —dijo Serena emocionada y la mecía entre sus brazos—. Cuánto te extrañé…

Y mientras las dos conversaban y reían contentas, Darien, que había dejado los bolsos en el suelo, se acercaba lentamente a ellas. Cuando Serena lo vio también sonrió. —Hola —le dijo con timidez y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Y como cada vez que volvía a encontrarse con ella, Darien percibió cómo una emoción tan cálida e intensa colmaba todo su ser, una sensación de bienestar y calma que lo inundaba por completo, que jamás en su vida había sentido por nadie antes.

Casi no era consciente de que una gran sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro al tenerla cada vez más cerca, al perderse en sus claros y expresivos ojos, en su dulce y hermosa sonrisa. —Hola, Serena —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Cuando llegó frente a él, Serena se detuvo y no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con una particular expresión, como si hubiera algo que quisiera decirle y no se atreviera a hacerlo. Y muy lentamente se acercó más a Darien, acarició con mucha suavidad su rostro y finalmente lo abrazó.

Él enseguida también rodeó la cintura de Serena con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Ella acariciaba su cuello y su cabello con mucha suavidad. Darien también acariciaba el cabello de Serena y suspiraba a cada instante al sentirse tan feliz y tranquilo al poder tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados mientras se fundían en ese profundo abrazo. No tuvieron más noción del tiempo y el espacio reales, sólo eran conscientes de las increíbles emociones que los inundaban, que mutuamente se despertaban. No era la primera vez que reconocían estos nuevos sentimientos, pero ahora sí se daban cuenta de que lo que sentían era cada vez más intenso y comprometido que una amistad.

Serena acomodó su rostro cerca del oído de Darien. —Te extrañé mucho —susurró bajito y suspiró largamente. Y él sintió cómo unas repentinas y electrizantes cosquillas lo recorrían entero al percibir la tibieza de su aliento tan cerca.

Ella poco a poco comenzó a mover de nuevo su rostro, casi imperceptiblemente rozaba con la punta de su nariz la piel del cuello de Darien, de su mejilla, y cuando otra vez quedaron enfrentados él le regaló una dulce sonrisa. —Yo también te extrañé mucho —susurró.

Permanecieron en silencio y abrazados por unos instantes más, viéndose fijamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos sin decir nada. Porque no encontraban palabras que describieran lo que sentían, y en realidad no las necesitaban. Esta vez ambos podían reconocerse genuinamente en sus miradas sin nada que los interrumpiera, sin excusas, sin estrategias, simplemente observándose profundamente a los ojos, con calma, con confianza, con… amor…

Serena acercó su mano al rostro de Darien y empezó a acariciarlo con delicadeza. Él entornó los ojos para poder sentirla y disfrutar de sus caricias mientras ella acomodaba su cabello, y recorría lentamente sus facciones con las yemas de sus dedos.

Darien suspiró entrecortadamente y tomó la mano de Serena que tenía sobre su mejilla. Estaban muy cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus narices se rozaban, y los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraban cada vez más.

Ella muy lentamente se fue acercando más a su rostro hasta que finalmente acarició la comisura de sus labios con un delicado y suave beso. Darien no podía creer lo que Serena estaba haciendo, porque las pocas veces que él había intentado besarla ella siempre se había mostrado nerviosa y asustada. Pero ahora ocurría todo lo contrario, Serena había tomado la iniciativa, y aunque fue un beso casto y tímido, para él fue simplemente perfecto y se estremeció entero al recibirlo.

Serena se separó un poco y los dos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, sonriendo tranquilos. Ella no dejaba de acariciar su rostro y él también le regalaba lentas caricias en su espalda. Darien percibía tanta ternura, tanta calma, tanto afecto en los celestes ojos de Serena que otra vez reconocía esa intensa y cálida emoción inundando su pecho al tenerla entre sus brazos.

Pero de repente Darien recapacitó y recordó que no estaban solos. Y cuando miró por encima de los hombros de Serena, dirigiendo su atención hacia atrás, ella también se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo delante de Hotaru, y lo soltó y se alejó de él casi pegando un salto.

Serena volteó a mirarla y cuando vio que Hotaru los observaba boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos, parada como estatua en el medio de la sala con su mochila aún en las manos, Serena se llevó las manos al pecho y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. —Lo siento, yo… yo no… eh… bueno… —titubeaba nerviosa y bajó la mirada—. Tengo que terminar de cocinar —comenzó a caminar para regresar a la cocina—. Con permiso —y se fue apurada.

Darien no dejó de verla hasta que desapareció y cuando miró a su hermana ésta le regaló una amplia y pícara sonrisa. —Serena, ¿necesitas que te ayude? —dijo con soltura para intentar distender un poco el ambiente.

—¡Sí! —respondió Serena desde la cocina.

Hotaru le guiñó un ojo a Darien con complicidad sin dejar de sonreír y se fue.

.

.

.

Llegó un nuevo fin de semana.

Bastante entrada la tarde del sábado, Darien terminaba de arreglarse en su habitación. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Serena, y aunque ella no le había comentado nada al respecto, él se había enterado de la fecha exacta por medio de Hotaru. Y aunque también sabía que Serena no acostumbraba hacer ningún tipo de celebración o festejo especial, optó por no decirle nada pero igualmente invitarla a ir los tres juntos al bar de Andrew.

Mientras repasaba su imagen en el espejo, oyó que golpeaban a la puerta. Seguramente era Serena que había llegado. Se dirigió enseguida hasta la sala y se acercó a la entrada para abrirle. Y apenas se encontró con ella no pudo evitar recorrerla entera con los ojos al verla tan bonita.

Serena llevaba puesto una delicada y muy fina solera violeta, sandalias bajas y el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros. —Hola —lo saludó tímida.

Y también lo observaba de arriba abajo, comprobando una vez más lo atractivo y guapo que era. Darien vestía una camiseta azul arremangada hasta los codos y una pantalón claro. Se veía irresistiblemente encantador. —Hola —la saludó él con una seductora sonrisa—. Estás muy bonita esta noche, Serena.

Ella sonrió halagada por el cumplido. —Gracias —se acercó un poco más a él—. Y tú te ves muy se…

—¡Qué linda estás, Serena! —los interrumpió Hotaru al llegar a su lado.

—Tú también estás muy linda —dijo Serena al verla. La niña llevaba puesto un bonito vestido blanco con florcitas rosas.

Darien buscó sus cigarrillos y sus llaves. —Bueno, ¿vamos? —dijo al salir de la casa. Las dos asintieron sonrientes y lo siguieron.

Y los tres juntos se fueron caminando hasta el bar, que quedaba a pocas calles de ahí, sin parar de conversar y reír contentos. Serena iba colgada del brazo de Darien y Hotaru iba del otro lado tomada de su mano.

Cuando llegaron, a Serena le llamó la atención ver todo el lugar a oscuras desde afuera. Y creyó adivinar qué era lo que ocurría.

Antes de entrar, miró a Darien y a Hotaru alternadamente. —¿Qué han estado tramando ustedes dos?

—¿Nosotros? —dijo la niña haciéndose la inocente—. Nada, no hicimos nada.

Serena rió y miró de nuevo a Darien esperando alguna respuesta. —Vamos, pasa —la animó él con una sonrisa. Ella suspiró para soltar la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir y finalmente se atrevió a entrar.

Enseguida se encendieron todas las luces del bar y Serena se encontró con sus amigos que estaban esperándola. —¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron efusivos. Estaban todos presentes: Lita, Andrew, Haruka, Michiru y por supuesto también Mina, Yaten, Rei y Seiya, entre otros amigos más.

Ella volteó a ver a Darien y Hotaru con una enorme y alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Ellos dos se acercaron a ella muertos de risa por su expresión. —¡Sorpresa! —dijo Hotaru y ambos la abrazaron.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Serena emocionada y también los abrazaba—, muchas gracias…

Se acercaron el resto de los chicos y uno a uno la fueron saludando con afectuosos besos y abrazos y entregándole un montón de regalos. Y todos juntos se dispusieron a festejar contentos homenajeando a su querida amiga.

Y así la fiesta continuó por varias horas. Todo era alegría y ganas de celebrar. La música era intensa y las bebidas no paraban de circular. Algunos bailaban, otros conversaban y reían, todos estaban divirtiéndose a más no poder.

.

.

.

Entrada la noche, poco a poco los decibeles comenzaron a bajar y Haruka y Michiru subieron al escenario para interpretar algunas suaves y lentas canciones de su habitual repertorio. El resto de la gente estaba distribuida por todo el bar en grupos o parejas, conversando, bebiendo, riendo, algunos bailando.

Por un lado Serena estaba platicando distendidamente con Lita y Mina. Las chicas no dejaban de hablar entre sí, pero ella casi no las escuchaba, ya que estaba bastante distraída observando detenidamente a Darien, que se encontraba al otro extremo del bar conversando con Andrew y Yaten junto a la barra. Y Serena lo miraba embelesada, esa noche lo encontraba extremadamente sexy y lo examinaba de pies a cabeza registrando y memorizando cada detalle.

Y por su parte Darien también estaba permanentemente pendiente de ella, observaba todo lo que hacía, prestaba atención a cada gesto, cada movimiento. Y no podía negarlo más, estaba fascinado con Serena, todo de ella le gustaba, su desenvuelta y carismática forma de ser, su modo tan dulce y gracioso, y particularmente esta noche la encontraba más hermosa que nunca.

Cada uno estaba pendiente del otro sin lograr disimularlo ni un poco, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ambos se sonreían coquetos.

Hasta que las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo distraída que estaba Serena y comenzaron a llamarla enojadas por ser ignoradas.

—¡Oye, Serena! —dijo Mina mientras le movía una mano frente a la cara para intentar captar su atención—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó riendo.

Serena demoró en reaccionar. —¿Eh? —dijo como si acabara de despertar y sus amigas echaron a reír.

—Parece que esta noche una que yo sé está bastante interesada en alguien que yo conozco —dijo Lita.

Serena se sonrojó al instante. —¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? —quiso hacerse la desentendida.

—¡Ay, vamos, amiga! —exclamó Mina—. No te hagas la tonta y sé honesta con nosotras —se acercó a las dos—. Estás locamente enamorada de Darien, ¿verdad? —murmuró con una risita pícara.

Serena no podía estar más roja, y se puso mucho más nerviosa cuando vio que Darien caminaba hacia ellas. Y Lita y Mina cuchicheaban entre sí al notar como él la miraba intensamente a los ojos a medida que se acercaba.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Darien cordial cuando llegó a su lado—. ¿Lo estás pasando bien? —se dirigió a Serena, ella apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza—. Bueno, estaré afuera un momento —dijo él—, quiero fumar un poco —y le enseñó los cigarrillos que tenía en la mano—. Señoritas… —se disculpó con las chicas con una leve inclinación y retomó sus pasos.

Serena no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada, y sus amigas no pudieron más con su impaciencia. —Serena —la llamó Mina—, ¿qué te pasa, por dios? ¡Estás muy lenta, amiga!

—Ve tras él, Serena —la animó Lita—. Es obvio que quiere que lo acompañes.

Serena era un manojo de nervios, pero las chicas tenían razón, tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente. —¡Darien! —lo llamó antes de que saliera. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero no quería pensar demasiado al respecto, al menos por ahora.

Él se detuvo apenas la escuchó y enseguida volteó a verla.

—¿Puedo… ¿Puedo acompañarte? —le preguntó Serena con una tímida sonrisa. Darien también sonrió y le tendió una mano.

_._

_"Haven't you seen me sleepwalking? 'Cause I've been holding your hand…_

_(No me has visto caminar dormida? Porque he estado sosteniendo tu mano…)_

_Haven't you noticed me drifting? Oh let me tell you I am…_

_(No has notado que estoy a la deriva? Oh déjame decirte que sí…)_

_._

_Tell me it's nothing… Try to convince me…_

_(Dime que no es nada… Trata de convencerme…)_

_That I'm not drowning… Oh let me tell you, I am…_

_(De que no me estoy ahogando… Oh déjame decirte que sí…)_

_._

Ella titubeó unos segundos, y después de inspirar hondo para reunir valor se acercó a él y tomó su mano. Y juntos salieron a la terraza.

Una vez afuera, Darien encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó en la baranda. Serena se paró a su lado y suspiró largamente. —Es una noche muy hermosa —dijo en tono melancólico al contemplar la increíble postal que tenía enfrente: La enorme luna llena se reflejaba sobre el agua del mar configurando una romántica atmósfera.

—Es cierto —dijo él—, muy hermosa —y la miró con una seductora sonrisa.

_._

_Please… Please tell me you know… I've got to let you go…_

_(Por favor dime que sabes que tengo que dejarte ir…)_

_I can't help falling out of love with you…_

_(No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti…)_

_._

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa muerta de vergüenza, esas intensas y provocativas miradas de Darien siempre la ponían muy nerviosa. Y dirigió su atención hacia el interior del bar. —Ha sido una noche maravillosa, en verdad me sorprendieron —comentó refiriéndose a la fiesta—. Ya me parecía raro que Hotaru no hubiera mencionado mi cumpleaños en todo el día.

—Es muy perspicaz esa pequeña —agregó él—, prácticamente todo fue idea de ella. Llamó a todo el mundo, compró el cotillón, decoró el bar —Darien se refería a las guirnaldas, serpentinas y globos de todos colores que estaban distribuidos por el lugar—. Y preparó el pastel con la ayuda de Lita. Lo único que hice yo fue mantener mi boca cerrada para que tú no te enteraras de nada —ambos rieron—. Hotaru te quiere mucho —siguió Darien—, ha estado muy entusiasmada y pendiente de muchos detalles durante estos días para homenajearte.

—Es una niña muy dulce y cariñosa —comentó Serena. Y los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos observando a sus amigos en el interior del bar.

Hasta que Darien se percató de que Rei y Seiya, que hasta hacía cuestión de una mínima fracción de segundos conversaban y reían entre ellos, comenzaban a discutir de repente. —¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —preguntó curioso—. He notado que se están peleando con mucha más frecuencia de la habitual, hasta los noto más agresivos, sobre todo a Rei.

Serena también los miró y negó con la cabeza. —Lo que pasa es que ya no pueden seguir siendo amigos, porque los dos están… —y se calló al ver que Rei caminaba hacia la terraza seguida de Seiya—. Ay, no, ¡vienen para acá! —miró a Darien—. ¿Qué hacemos? Yo no tengo ganas de soportar una de sus escenas, ¿y tú?

Darien no lo pensó demasiado. —Ven —la tomó de la mano—, huyamos de aquí antes de que lleguen —y caminó apurado con ella hacia el otro extremo de la terraza para bajar las escaleras que dirigían a la playa.

Serena no se resistió y cuando llegaron a la arena los dos se descalzaron, dejaron sus sandalias en el suelo y fueron corriendo hasta la orilla del agua soltando las carcajadas que minutos antes se estuvieron conteniendo para que los chicos no los escucharan.

Cuando se calmaron y se repusieron, Darien volvió a tenderle una mano a Serena para invitarla a caminar. Ella aceptó esta vez sin titubear, y tomados de las manos con sus dedos entrelazados comenzaron a caminar por la playa.

.

.

.

—Bueno —habló Darien—, ¿me vas a contar qué pasa entre Rei y Seiya? Me quedé intrigado con lo que dijiste recién, que no pueden seguir siendo amigos —Serena asintió riendo—. No te voy a negar que me he dado cuenta de que su relación es mucho más compleja que una amistad, que hay algo más entre ellos, pero quiero que tú me lo cuentes para confirmar mis sospechas.

—¡Eres un chismoso, Darien! —lo regañó ella y él se encogió de hombros haciéndola reír de nuevo—. Está bien, te contaré —aceptó—. Pero sólo si me prometes que no le dirás nada a nadie.

—Te lo juro —aseguró él.

—A ver, ¿por dónde empiezo? —meditó Serena un momento para ordenar las ideas—. Bueno —y comenzó a relatar—, ellos dos son amigos desde hace muchos años. Y siempre se han llevado pésimo, porque son muy diferentes. Rei es muy temperamental, tiene un carácter fuertísimo y jamás anda con vueltas para decir lo que piensa, así sea una grosería. En cambio Seiya es todo lo contrario, él es más tranquilo, es muy romántico y soñador, vive en las nubes, nunca se da cuenta de nada, y eso a Rei la saca de quicio —ambos rieron al recordar sus arrebatados ataques de ira.

—Pero resulta ser —siguió Serena—, que después de estar solos por mucho tiempo, ahora Seiya comenzó a salir con una chica, y parece que Rei…

—Ahora entiendo —la interrumpió Darien—. Claro, ya comprendo perfectamente qué es lo que ocurre: Rei está celosa —adivinó.

—¡Está muerta de celos! —enfatizó ella—. Pero es tan cabeza dura y obstinada que no lo quiere reconocer —explicó—. Y en vez de ser sincera con él sobre lo que siente, lo maltrata mucho más que antes.

—Y el pobre chico no entiende nada de lo que está pasando —concluyó Darien y Serena asintió—. Vaya, qué ganas de malgastar su tiempo —reflexionó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—A que ya no son unos jovencitos de preparatoria —explicó él—. Ya están grandes para andar con tantos rodeos. Si se conocen hace años, si están seguros de lo que sienten, ¿por qué no dejar sus miedos de lado y animarse a estar juntos como realmente lo desean?

—Es que yo no creo que estén seguros de lo que quieren —respondió Serena—. Seiya ni se debe haber dado cuenta todavía de lo que siente por Rei, y ella es demasiado orgullosa y testaruda para admitirlo, no va a aceptar tan fácilmente que está enamorada —Darien resopló molesto y ella rió—. Lo digo en serio, yo los conozco muy bien a esos dos, no les va a resultar nada sencillo asumir lo que les pasa. Además no es tan fácil renunciar a una amistad de tantos años. ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Si comprueban que en realidad no hay amor entre ellos? ¿Si se arriesgan a intentarlo y no resulta? Cuando hay una amistad tan fuerte de por medio todo es mucho más difícil.

—Puede que tengas algo de razón —dijo él—. Yo creo que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer es posible, pero hay ciertos límites muy frágiles y delicados que una vez que los cruzas es muy difícil volver a ser los amigos de antes —y sonrió de lado—. Yo lo he vivido y sé lo complicado que es sostener una relación de amistad sin volver a sobrepasar esos límites.

Serena demoró en volver a hablar. —Yo creo que la amistad es algo muy valioso y que hay que cuidar mucho —reflexionó—. Y que si alguna vez surge una confusión o algún tipo de atracción diferente, no hay que dejarse llevar por eso, no vale la pena, porque la mayoría de las veces eso son sólo cosas pasajeras —hizo una corta pausa y sonrió—. Aunque si te soy sincera, me gustaría mucho que esos dos estén juntos. Yo creo que ellos en verdad se aman, sólo que aún no lo saben.

—Es lindo enamorarse —dijo Darien y Serena se sonrojó—. ¿Tú te has enamorado alguna vez? —se atrevió a preguntar él.

Ella soltó un pesado suspiro y bajó la mirada. —Creo que una vez lo hice, sí —respondió seria tras una larga y tensa pausa.

—¿Quieres contarme? —insistió Darien.

Serena otra vez demoraba en responder. Aún le costaba mucho abrirse con él para hablar de algo tan personal, pero igualmente quiso intentarlo. —Cuando tenía 16 o 17 años conocí a un chico bastante mayor que yo. Él era fotógrafo, siempre trabajaba en las fiestas a las que yo asistía con mis padres, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Tenía una personalidad que a mí me cautivaba completamente, era bohemio, liberal, había viajado por el mundo entero, hablaba de arte, de música, de cientos de cosas que a mí me fascinaban. Y poco a poco me fui enamorando de él.

Suspiró con nostalgia y continuó. —Cuando mis padres me echaron de casa y tuve que ir a vivir a lo de Rei, él fue muy contenedor y comprensivo conmigo. Yo estaba destrozada y él estuvo a mi lado consolándome, acompañándome, yo me sentía tan cuidada y a salvo a su lado. Lo amaba como a nadie, fue un sostén fundamental para mí en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, pero…

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Darien impaciente.

Ella volvió a suspirar. —Después de que mis padres se divorciaran —respondió—, y de que él se enterara de que yo había rechazado su dinero y sus propiedades, simplemente desapareció.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Se fue? —Serena asintió—. ¿Se largó así sin más? —ella volvió a asentir—. Qué… imbécil —dijo el insulto más suave que se le ocurrió.

—Me rompió el corazón, yo en verdad creí que estaba enamorada de él y que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos —siguió Serena—. Y yo le entregué todo, yo…

Darien creyó comprender a qué se refería. —¿Qué quieres decir con 'todo'? —pero necesitaba que ella se lo confirmara.

Serena se detuvo y lo miró de frente. —Todo —repitió con énfasis—. Sí, lo hice, le di todo.

—Vaya —Darien estaba completamente desconcertado con lo que oía—, y el muy maldito te abandonó.

—Sí, él puede haber sido un maldito desalmado —dijo ella retomando sus pasos—, pero también yo fui una completa tonta —Darien la miró sorprendido—. Sí, claro que lo fui. En ese entonces aún era tan inocente, no tenía idea de nada, creía ilusa y ciegamente en que algún día un príncipe encantado me rescataría y me salvaría de la terrible vida que llevaba con mi familia —dijo en tono irónico—. Y como una buena enamoradiza cabeza hueca, me convencí a mí misma de que él era ese dichoso príncipe. Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario, sólo vio en mí a la tonta y virgen niña rica que era. Y cuando dejé de serlo ya no tenía ningún otro interés que lo hiciera quedarse conmigo y se fue.

—¿Y no supiste más de él? —preguntó Darien, ella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y no volviste a enamorarte de alguien más? —Serena volvió a negar—. ¿Y no has estado con nadie nunca más?

—No —respondió ella—, nunca más —y echó a reír al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Darien—. Piensas que soy patética, ¿verdad?

Él se detuvo y la miró serio. —Jamás pensaría eso de ti —respondió con franqueza—. Lo que en verdad pienso es que has tenido demasiadas y muy malas experiencias personales en una edad de mucha vulnerabilidad. Y que me da algo de tristeza ver que aún hoy todo eso te afecta —Serena también se puso seria y bajó la mirada—. Pero también pienso que eres una gran mujer —ella lo miró sorprendida—, que eres fuerte, sensible, divertida —ambos sonrieron—. Tienes un corazón enorme y también eres muy hermosa —Serena se sonrojó ante su cumplido.

—Y creo que hoy —continuó Darien—, que es justamente el día de tu cumpleaños número 28, y dicho sea de paso acabas de alcanzarme —bromeó y ambos rieron—, es una excelente oportunidad para que decidas empezar de nuevo. Para que sueltes de una buena vez todas estas cosas tan pesadas y viejas que sigues llevando a cuestas.

—Claro, como si fuera tan fácil —dijo ella desganada.

—No, no es nada fácil —reconoció él—. Pero tampoco es imposible, puedo dar fe de eso —y sonrió. Pero al ver que Serena volvía a bajar la mirada pensativa, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema o hacer cualquier otra cosa para que sus ánimos no siguieran decayendo—. ¡Casi lo olvido! —exclamó de repente mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Aún no te di mi regalo —dijo con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Darien tomó de nuevo las manos de Serena. —Feliz cumpleaños, Sirena —y le entregó una pequeña cajita.

Ella lo miró asombrada, la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sólo veía a Darien y a la cajita alternadamente sin poder decir ni hacer nada.

Él volvió a reír. —Vamos, ábrela —y ella finalmente obedeció.

Cuando abrió la cajita, Serena vio que se trataba de un par de pendientes colgantes muy pequeños y delicados. Y volvió a mirar a Darien con ojos enormes sin poder emitir palabra alguna. —¿Te gustan? —preguntó él temeroso. Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

Darien sacó uno de los pendientes de la cajita. —Son de plata —dijo al colocárselo en la oreja—. Y la piedra es aguamarina —ahora le colocaba el otro pendiente—. Es una piedra muy especial y sumamente valiosa, he investigado mucho al respecto. Simboliza, entre otras cosas, la pureza y la protección de la salud, y entre sus muchos beneficios sirve para la autoexpresión y la comunicación, ayuda a desbloquear tensiones del cuerpo, etcétera, etcétera —ambos volvieron a reír—. Los compré en Tokio, Hotaru me ayudó a elegirlos.

—Son preciosos, Darien —dijo ella—. Gracias…

Él se puso serio y volvió a llevar su mano al rostro de Serena para acariciar su cabello y acomodarlo detrás de sus orejas, así podía ver mejor los pendientes. —Cuando los vi —volvió a hablar con un suave tono de voz y muy lentamente se iba acercando cada vez más a ella—, me recordaron a tus ojos… —murmuró y la miró fijamente—. Tus claros y celestes ojos que…

Permanecieron prendidos de sus miradas por unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Hasta que Darien se atrevió a retirar la mano del rostro de Serena para comenzar a descender por la piel de su cuello. —Cada vez que veo tus ojos —susurró mientras con sus dedos acariciaba el hombro de Serena—, como ahora —continuó descendiendo por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, tomarla y llevarla hasta su cuello para que lo abrace.

Y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos Darien rodeó la cintura de Serena con su brazo para acercarla más a él, mientras que con su otra mano volvía a acariciar su rostro con mucha suavidad. —Siento que… —siguió susurrando—. Que me quedo sin aliento, que… —cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca—. Que me invade una sensación tan… —susurró casi rozando sus labios—. Jamás me había pasado esto antes, yo… —rozaba muy lentamente el costado de la nariz de Serena con la suya—. Yo siento que…

Ella estaba completamente extasiada con la forma en que él le hablaba, con cómo la acariciaba. Darien era tan dulce y a la vez tan sensual que sentía cómo una inmensa e indescriptible emoción la inundaba por completo. Y al percibir que a medida que él se acercaba más y más sus alientos se mezclaban y sus respiraciones se profundizaban, sintió a los latidos de su corazón acelerarse de tal forma que temió que se le escapara del pecho.

_._

_Why am I feeling so guilty? Why am I holding my breath?_

_(Por qué me siento tan culpable? Por qué estoy conteniendo mi respiración?)_

_Worried about everyone but me… And I just keep losing myself…_

_(Preocupada por todos menos por mí… Y sólo me estoy perdiendo a mi misma…)_

_._

—Sirena… —susurró Darien en un suspiro y ella cerró los ojos. Él muy lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios y cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, la besó.

Darien se sintió estremecer entero al poder acariciar al fin los suaves, dulces y temblorosos labios de Serena con los suyos. Y estaba tan nervioso que hasta se sentía inexperto, como si por primera vez en su vida besara a una chica. Quizás porque nunca antes había tenido tantos increíbles e intensos sentimientos por una mujer.

A medida que alternaba suaves y lentas caricias con sus labios sobre los de Serena, llevó su mano a su cuello y con el brazo que rodeaba su cintura apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Serena no se resistió, y a Darien eso le bastó para animarse a pasar a besos más intensos, pero sin que dejaran de ser los besos más delicados, dulces y perfectos que ninguno de los dos jamás había experimentado en su vida.

_._

_Won't you read my mind?_

_(No leerás mi mente?)_

_Don't you make me lie here and die here?_

_(No me harás yacer aquí y morir aquí?)_

_._

Pero él decidió interrumpir un momento los besos, y se separó un poco al notar que ella comenzaba a tensionarse. —Serena… —susurró mientras besaba sus párpados—. Por favor, Serena, no tengas miedo —besaba sus mejillas—. Yo no voy a hacerte daño —ella abrió los ojos y ambos se miraron fijamente—, yo quiero hacerte feliz —dijo él algo preocupado al notar cómo los ojos de Serena se llenaban de lágrimas—. Confía en mí, por favor…

_._

_Please… Please tell me you know… I've got to let you go…_

_(Por favor dime que sabes que tengo que dejarte ir…)_

_I can't help falling out of love with you…_

_(No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti…)_

_._

Darien acarició una vez más el rostro de Serena, y cuando quiso volver a acercarse para besarla de nuevo, ella lo esquivó y él sólo llegó a rozar suavemente su mejilla. —No —dijo Serena con voz temblorosa y lo miró a los ojos—. No, Darien —repitió al soltarse de él y retroceder unos pasos—. Lo siento, no… —se llevó las manos a la boca y negaba con la cabeza—. Yo no puedo… No puedo, Darien —él comenzó a desesperarse al verla tan consternada—. Lo lamento —dijo ella sin poder contener más sus lágrimas. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de él apurada.

_._

_Haven't you noticed? I'm sleepwalking…"_

_(No lo has notado? Estoy caminando dormida…)_

_._

* * *

**_Querían beso? Hoy lo tuvieron! Pero con un extra que quizás no lxs dejó muy contentxs…_**

**_Bueno… Mejor respondo mensajitos:_**

**_-romi: Todo parecía pintar más que bien hasta que Serena se asustó… Esperemos que a Darien todavía le quede un buen resto de paciencia…_**

**_-Patyzparawhore: Te digo lo mismo que a romi… Esperemos que Darien no se desespere…_**

**_-bepevikn: Hoy sí hubo besito, pero también conocimos más de Serena y sus 'rollos', que lamentablemente la siguen frenando para tener algo más con Darien…_**

**_-brujitadcc: Bienvenida! Y gracias por leerme y comentar! Hoy el dulce de leche no lo terminó pasando tan bien, porque Serena se resiste a corresponderle… Habrá que esperar y ver cómo se siguen dando las cosas entre ellos…_**

**_-yssareyes48: Hoy supimos más de la historia de Serena. Y aunque Darien esté decidido, a ella todavía le cuesta corresponderle…_**

**_-kaguya: Hoy quizás pudimos entender un poco más a Serena, pero parece que aún no puede dejar sus traumas de lado… Esperemos que Darien siga siendo tan lindo y comprensivo como hasta ahora…_**

**_-Ana: Hoy hubo más romance! Pero la definición se vio algo interrumpida por los miedos de Serena… Si te pareció intenso todo hasta ahora, preparate para lo que se viene…_**

**_Bueno gente linda… Espero que no me hayan odiado demasiado con el cap de hoy… Y que 'sigan siguiendo' esta locura mía a pesar de los violines tristes que se avecinan… Sí sí, la cosa se va a poner más tensa todavía… Por favor no me abandonen!_**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, sus cumplidos y su interés! _**

**_Espero ansiosísima sus reviews del cap de hoy!_**

**_Se les quiere…_**

**_Bell.-_**


	9. Capitulo 9

**_Hola gente linda! Cómo va? Espero que muy bien :) _****_Yo acá estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap al fin…_**

**_Les comento que hoy no tengo 'banda sonora' para recomendarles, así que directamente lxs invito a leer el NUEVE en paz sin adelantarles nada y les pido que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció…_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Nueve ::_

Después de que intentara volver a besarla y de que Serena inesperadamente lo rechazara alejándose de él sin darle ningún tipo de explicación, Darien en un primer momento pensó que quizás ella habría reaccionado así por su culpa. Por haber actuado impulsivamente, por haber creído que ella estaría dispuesta a corresponderle, por haberla presionado a hacer algo que aún le asustaba y la ponía nerviosa.

Pero también pensó que él había sido bastante claro al intentar demostrarle que su interés por ella era real, que no sólo se sentía intensamente atraído sino que también la consideraba alguien muy especial en su vida. Que estaba agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él, que quería que confiara en él, que lo dejara ayudarla, acompañarla, contenerla, contar con él para lo que hiciera falta, que quería estar con ella, que la necesitaba a su lado.

Así que no podía permitir que las cosas quedaran tan indefinidas entre los dos, al menos quería saber qué había pasado por la mente de Serena como para reaccionar de la forma que lo hizo.

Entonces Darien volteó a verla y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. —Serena, espera —cuando la alcanzó, la tomó del brazo para detenerla—. ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Acaso… —intentó mantener la calma para no volver a asustarla y hablar con claridad—. ¿Acaso hice algo indebido? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿No esperabas que esto pasara? ¿Es eso? Porque yo creí que nosotros…

—Perdóname, Darien —lo interrumpió Serena con voz temblorosa—. Por favor, perdóname —y evitaba su mirada.

—¿Por qué te pones así, Serena? —insistió él—. ¿Por qué no quieres que nosotros… —se acercó un poco más y tomó su rostro para que lo mire—. ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? Yo te dije que no voy a hacerte daño, que jamás te lastimaría, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

Ella se sentía peor al encontrarse con sus ojos y ver tanta seguridad en su mirada, al percibir tanto afecto y convicción en su dulce tono de voz. —No, no es eso lo que yo… —dijo retrocediendo unos pasos—. Yo también creí que nosotros… Que yo… Pero… —resopló molesta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Maldición, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? —protestó.

—¿Pero qué? —volvió a preguntar Darien acercándose de nuevo a ella—. Vamos, habla conmigo. Confía en mí, Serena, por favor.

—Yo confío en ti —dijo ella un poco más tranquila—, claro que confío en ti, Darien —esta vez no retrocedía—. Y sé que en este último tiempo nosotros hemos logrado acercarnos mucho, pero… Aunque pensé que esta vez yo… Que yo me atrevería a intentar… —suspiró largamente—. Pero no puedo, lo lamento, Darien, yo… Yo no puedo —y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Pero Serena… —quiso insistir él.

—Tú eres muy bueno y dulce conmigo —siguió ella—. Y sé que serías incapaz de hacer algo que me lastimara.

—Claro que no, jamás te haría daño —aseguró Darien—. Porque eres muy importante para mí, Serena, yo no quiero lastimarte, yo quiero cuidarte, quiero demostrarte que…

—Pero yo no puedo —lo interrumpió ella mirándolo con determinación—. Yo soy la que no es capaz de demostrar algo bueno —dijo esforzándose por no volver a quebrarse—. Yo soy la que puede llegar a lastimarte a ti, y no quiero, Darien. No quiero que tú te sientas mal por mi culpa, no quiero decepcionarte.

Hizo una corta pausa al notar que el rostro de Darien comenzaba a tensarse, como si justamente estuviera sintiendo lo que ella más quería evitar: decepción. —Yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte, yo no puedo… —siguió Serena—. No puedo darte lo que te mereces, porque tengo miedo, porque no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo, porque soy insegura, inestable, débil. Porque así como acabo de huir ahora, como lo he hecho tantas veces desde que me fui de esa maldita ciudad, así volveré a escaparme de todo una y otra vez, ¿entiendes? Y tú no te mereces eso —concluyó.

Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Darien intentaba procesar lo que ella le estaba explicando, y Serena esperaba pacientemente a que él le dijera algo.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero me cuesta creerlo —dijo Darien al fin—. Me suena más a excusas que a otra cosa, porque hasta hace unos minutos, sin decirme ni explicarme nada de esto, me demostraste todo lo contrario, muchas veces lo has hecho. Lo hiciste cuando me contaste cosas de tu vida, cuando yo te hablé de mi historia y me escuchaste, cuando pasamos tiempo con Hotaru, cuando simplemente hemos pasado tiempo juntos los dos, cuando… —y se calló al ver que Serena, sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro, dejaba escapar de nuevo sus lágrimas al escucharlo—. Pero quizás… —continuó—. Quizás fue muy ingenuo de mi parte creer que se trataba de algo más. Tal vez yo malinterpreté las cosas y me dejé llevar demasiado pronto como para que… —ahora él resoplaba enojado —Demonios, esto es tan frustrante —y buscó sus cigarrillos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Perdóname, Darien —repitió Serena y otra vez bajaba la mirada mientras se secaba las lágrimas apurada.

Una vez más se generaba un tenso e incómodo silencio entre los dos. Darien encendió su cigarrillo y mientras fumaba no dejaba de observarla fijamente, pero Serena no se atrevía a mirarlo de nuevo.

Pasaron un par de minutos, que resultaron insoportablemente eternos, y Darien volvió a hablar. —¿Entonces qué sugieres? —preguntó mientras arrojaba la colilla del cigarrillo al agua—. ¿Que hagamos de cuenta que no pasa nada? ¿Que entre nosotros no hay nada más que una amistad? ¿Que sólo nos une nuestro común interés por Hotaru?

—Sí —respondió Serena—, eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer —y lo miró seria—. Cuidar esta hermosa amistad que hemos construido en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos y ocuparnos de Hotaru.

Darien también estaba muy serio. —¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Serena? —le preguntó cortante—. ¿Quieres que sólo seamos amigos? ¿Eso es lo que crees que es lo mejor para los dos?

—Sí —volvió a responder ella—, eso es lo único y lo más seguro que puedo ofrecerte, mi incondicional y sincera amistad.

Tras una nueva y larga pausa, Darien decidió dar por terminada la conversación. —Está bien —concluyó—. Si es así como piensas, si crees que ser buenos amigos es lo único que podemos hacer, lo único que puede haber entre tú y yo, entonces no volveré a insistir en intentar que pase algo más.

—Gracias por comprender —dijo Serena.

Darien dirigió su mirada hacia el bar. —¿Regresamos? —y antes de que ella respondiera, empezó a caminar. Y juntos volvieron al bar en silencio.

Durante el corto trayecto no se dirigieron palabra alguna, Serena iba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja, y Darien caminaba mirando hacia adelante con las manos en los bolsillos. Era como si de repente un impenetrable y rígido muro se hubiera levantado entre los dos, y ambos lo sabían, después de lo que acababa de pasar las cosas entre ellos no iban a seguir siendo como hasta ahora.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron, subieron las escaleras hacia la terraza, donde vieron a Rei apoyada sola en la baranda. Serena miró a Darien. —Iré a comprar algo para beber —dijo él antes de entrar al bar.

Entonces Serena se acercó a su amiga. —Hola —dijo al apoyarse en la baranda a su lado.

—Hola —dijo Rei y las dos permanecieron en silencio contemplando la melancólica postal frente a ellas: La luna llena aún se reflejaba sobre el agua y lentamente se escondía en el horizonte.

—¿Te sientes bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Serena.

Rei negó con la cabeza. —No, nada bien —respondió con un pesado suspiro.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué discutieron? —Serena se refería a la pelea que momentos antes Rei y Seiya habían tenido.

—Porque en lugar de decirle lo que realmente pienso, me enfurezco y reacciono mal por cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Lo que piensas o lo que sientes? —preguntó Serena y Rei la miró con aflicción—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No vas a contarme?

—Me pasa que… —respondió Rei—. Que estoy celosa, que estoy muerta de celos, que detesto a la presumida de Kakyuu, que odio que él esté con ella y que me cuente lo feliz y enamorado que está.

—¿Te dijo que está enamorado?

—No —Rei bajó la mirada—, lo que dijo fue que ella le gusta mucho y que cree que podría llegar a enamorarse algún día, que se va a esforzar por conseguirlo, que quiere intentar tener una relación seria, hacer planes…

—Vaya —dijo Serena sorprendida—, estoy impresionada, ¿así que Seiya quiere sentar cabeza al fin?

—Habría que darle un premio por ser el idiota del año, ¿no crees? —dijo Rei sarcástica.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. —Y a ti habría que premiarte por ser la odiosa cabeza dura del siglo —refutó.

—Claro, lo dice la dulce y modesta 'Señorita Flexible' —protestó Rei y ambas rieron—. Aunque si te soy sincera, ya me estoy dando cuenta de que la verdadera idiota siempre he sido yo —y volvió a suspirar.

—¿Por qué?

Rei demoró en responder. —Porque quiero hacer de cuenta que no pasa nada, que son celos propios de una amiga, que yo no siento algo más por él. Y en realidad ya no puedo negarlo más, yo… —inspiró profundo—. Creo que yo… —su voz se quebró.

—Lo sé, Rei, lo sé —dijo Serena mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para contenerla.

—Y no sé qué hacer —siguió Rei sin poder contener sus lágrimas—. No sé por qué me es tan difícil. Hace tantos años que somos amigos y… No me atrevo a decírselo, a demostrarle nada. Tengo mucho miedo, tengo miedo de perderlo, de que me rompa el corazón. Y no lo soportaría —gimoteaba—. Pero si sigo comportándome de esta forma, si sigo teniendo estas reacciones tan explosivas, si continúo evitándolo lo único que lograré es que él finalmente se aleje de mí. Y no quiero que se vaya, no quiero…

.

.

.

Por su parte, Darien había llegado hasta la barra para pedir una cerveza. Y mientras esperaba su pedido vio que cerca de él se encontraba Seiya sentado en una banqueta de espaldas al bar con una cerveza en la mano.

Así que se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado pero de espaldas a la barra. —¿Tú tampoco estás teniendo una buena noche? —preguntó al darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

Seiya sonrió de lado. —Algo así —respondió.

—Al menos no soy el único —dijo Darien invitándolo a brindar y chocaron sus vasos—. ¿Qué te tiene tan… preocupado? —preguntó mientras volvía a beber. Seiya bajó la mirada—. ¿Puedo adivinar? ¿Rei? —Seiya asintió con un suspiro—. No era demasiado difícil de inferir.

—No sé qué más hacer —dijo Seiya—. Ya nada es como antes, ella está cada vez más distante, se comporta de una forma tan extraña, tiene reacciones tan explosivas, mucho más de las que yo estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Y esta noche por qué crees que reaccionó así?

—Supongo que fue por lo que le dije. Le conté que mi novia…

—¿Tu novia? —preguntó Darien sorprendido.

—Bueno, sé que es algo pronto para definirlo en esos términos, pero yo me lo estoy tomando muy en serio —aseguró Seiya—. El asunto es que ella es cantante y quiere que viajemos al extranjero para hacer una carrera juntos, como dúo. Y yo estoy bastante entusiasmado con la idea, siempre me gustó viajar, dedicarme a la música y hace mucho tiempo que no estoy haciendo nada de eso. Pero parece que a Rei no le alegró mucho enterarse.

—¿No será que está celosa?

—Claro que está celosa —respondió Seiya—, porque ella siempre ha cantado conmigo, si bien lo hacemos para divertirnos, cuando nos juntamos con los chicos. Pero actualmente la que siempre me acompaña con su voz es Kakyuu, y Rei se debe sentir dejada a un lado, más ahora que queremos hacerlo de manera profesional.

—Comprendo —dijo Darien—, pero yo no me refería precisamente a ese tipo de celos. Lo que yo creo que a ella le pasa en realidad es que…

—Sé a lo que te refieres —lo interrumpió Seiya—. Pero no, no creo que sea eso. Ella sólo me ve como su amigo, su mejor amigo, no hay otra cosa.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Es que yo la conozco mucho y sé que ella no es de esas personas que esconden lo que sienten. Rei es muy transparente, es sincera, frontal, segura de sí misma, siempre dice lo que piensa sin titubear. Y a mí jamás me demostró o insinuó nada diferente, siempre se comportó como la buena amiga que es.

—¿Y tú esperas que lo haga algún día? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Que te demuestre algo diferente?

—No lo sé —respondió Seiya—. No sé qué es lo que quiero. Sólo espero no llegar a perderla, pero… Ahora las cosas están cambiando, ya nada es como antes.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos instantes, cada uno ensimismado y concentrado en su cerveza, pensando en lo que hablaban, reflexionando sobre lo que les pasaba. Hasta que Seiya volvió a hablar. —¿Y qué me cuentas de ti? ¿Qué te ha pasado esta noche? —preguntó con soltura.

A Darien no le molestó que Seiya le preguntara tan confianzudamente, mucho menos después de haber hablado abiertamente de sus asuntos, pero no quiso contarle. —No mucho —respondió acotadamente.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Seiya en tono desafiante—. Serena te rechazó, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la terraza…

Rei ya le había contado a Serena sobre los planes de Seiya de viajar con su flamante y perfecta novia al extranjero y probar suerte como músicos.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Serena—. ¿No le vas a decir nada? ¿Dejarás que se vaya con ella así sin más?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, si él está tan entusiasmado? —dijo Rei con resignación—. Yo no soy quién para impedirle que concrete uno de sus mayores sueños.

—Pero debes decirle lo que sientes —dijo Serena impaciente—. No puedes callarte algo tan importante, no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

—Es que tengo miedo, Serena, me aterra la idea de exponerme a abrirle mi corazón, a decirle todo y que él no lo acepte, que se aleje de mí, que nuestra amistad de tantos años se eche a perder, que todo se vaya al diablo.

—¿Y que se vaya a otro país con otra chica no te aterra? —preguntó Serena—. También vas a perderlo si llegara a hacerlo, pero sin siquiera haberte arriesgado a intentarlo, a sincerarte con él.

—Claro, lo dices como si fuera tan fácil —protestó Rei—. Y dime algo, Serena, tú que sabes tanto, ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer algo semejante si estuvieras en mi lugar? —preguntó desafiante, Serena no supo qué responder—. Ah, pero qué bien, ¿no? Te llenas la boca de sabios y motivadores consejos, pero tú no eres capaz de hacer nada de eso —dijo Rei enojada.

—No es cierto, yo…

—¿Dices que no es cierto? —la interrumpió Rei muerta de risa—. A ver, entonces dime ahora mismo qué sientes por Darien —Serena de nuevo se quedó muda —¿Lo ves? Eres una cobarde, Serena —la regañó Rei—. Ni siquiera reconoces lo que te pasa —y Serena bajó la mirada avergonzada—. Yo también seré cobarde en muchos aspectos —siguió Rei con voz temblorosa—. Pero al menos ahora puedo decirte abiertamente, a ti que eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo entero y te tengo una confianza infinita, que estoy desquiciadamente enamorada de ese idiota —reconoció al fin y Serena la miró con ojos enormes—. Sí, lo amo… lo amo demasiado… Y me duele tanto amarlo de esta forma que… —de nuevo volvía a llorar.

—Tranquila —Serena otra vez la abrazaba para intentar consolarla—. Tranquilízate, Rei.

Pero Rei esta vez se repuso enseguida. —No hablemos más de mí, por favor, me siento una completa estúpida —se secó las lágrimas apurada y suspiró largamente para soltar la tensión—. Hablemos de ti, cuéntame qué pasó con Darien —miró fijamente a Serena y ella puso los ojos como platos—. No me mires así, los vi caminando por la playa tomados de la mano, y recién cuando regresaron se veían muy diferentes. Algo pasó, ¿no vas a contarme?

Serena soltó un pesado suspiro y de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia la playa. —Me besó.

—¡Amiga! —exclamó Rei entusiasmada—. ¡No puedo creerlo, eso es fantástico! —pero al notar que Serena no reaccionaba igual que ella, creyó adivinar lo que había pasado—. Ay, no —Dijo desilusionada—. Ay, no, Serena, no me digas que… ¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo rechacé —respondió Serena.

—Demonios, Serena, ¡eres una cabeza hueca! —se quejó Rei—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo puedes rechazar a semejante hombre? ¡Darien es perfecto por donde lo mires! Es guapísimo, es caballero, divertido, respetuoso, atento, honesto ¡y soltero! —Serena ponía los ojos en blanco al oírla—. Y lo más importante de todo es que está interesado en ti, ¿qué más quieres?

—No quiero nada, no puedo querer nada, ¿entiendes? —dijo Serena cortante.

—No —respondió Rei—. No te entiendo —dijo con franqueza.

—Yo no quiero enamorarme —explicó Serena con un duro tono de voz—. No me siento lista para eso, no confío en que pueda resultar en algo bueno. Porque el amor, el romance, y todos esos disparates sólo son conceptos idealizados. Porque a la larga la realidad te golpea en la cara y te hace ver que estas cosas se desvanecen, que no duran, que son simples y burdas ilusiones —ahora Rei ponía los ojos en blanco—. Y si yo me enamorara de Darien y estuviera dispuesta a que estemos juntos, tarde o temprano algo pasaría, algo cambiaría y él perdería su interés en mí o yo haría algo que lo decepcione, y todo se terminaría entre nosotros. Porque es así, eso es lo que aprendí, eso es lo que viví, que las relaciones están destinadas a fracasar, todas las relaciones.

—Con 'todas' te refieres a la de tus padres y a tu historia con el innombrable de tu ex, ¿o me equivoco? —dijo Rei. Serena no respondió—. Claro, si te basas en esos parámetros mejor no creas en nada —dijo irónica—. No seas tan drástica, Serena, sé un poco más flexible —continuó Rei intentando no sonar molesta—. Sí, puede que haya relaciones que no funcionan y que todo se termine alguna vez, o puede que no, jamás estarás completamente segura de lo que va a pasar. Y de eso se trata, de tolerar la incertidumbre y no dejar de intentarlo, para no perderte de vivir un montón de otras cosas que podrían hacerte bien, hacerte feliz.

—La mejor manera de evitar o prevenir que algo salga mal es simplemente no hacerlo —sentenció Serena—. Esa es mi postura, Rei. Yo no quiero sufrir, no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie. Lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están, y seguir siendo amigos. Así nada malo sucederá jamás.

—Pero si evitas todo el tiempo que algo malo te pase, nunca nada te pasará —concluyó Rei y Serena bajó la mirada—. Ay, amiga —dijo Rei al abrazarla con fuerza—, somos dos neuróticas en extremo, por no decir patéticas… Si seguimos así vamos a llegar a viejas y moriremos solas y amargadas —bromeó y ambas rieron un poco más tranquilas.

.

.

.

Por su parte, Seiya y Darien seguían conversando junto a la barra.

—¿Eso fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Seiya—. ¿Serena te rechazó?

—Algo así —respondió Darien desganado.

—No me sorprende, no es la primera vez que lo hace —dijo Seiya y Darien lo miró sorprendido—. Serena es una mujer difícil, aún está muy dolida y resentida por cosas que vivió de más chica. Y se aferra a eso para no involucrarse con nadie, para evitar volver a sufrir, pero dudo mucho de que así lo esté pasando bien.

—Ella me habló al respecto —comentó Darien. Para su sorpresa comenzaba a sentirse más cómodo al hablar con Seiya sobre esto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me contó de sus padres, de la historia del fotógrafo.

—¿En serio? —ahora Seiya lo miraba sorprendido—. ¿También te habló de ese imbécil? —Darien asintió—. Vaya, entonces hubo muchos más progresos de los que me imaginaba, ¡te felicito, Darien! —dijo riendo y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Lo digo en serio, si hace muy poco tiempo que se conocen. El hecho de que Serena se atreviera a hablarte de todas esas cosas es porque te tiene mucha confianza, porque debe haber encontrado en ti a alguien con quien puede sentirse segura, con quien puede abrirse de verdad, y eso no es poca cosa.

—Si tú lo dices… —dijo Darien otra vez desganado.

—Claro que sí —insistió Seiya—. Aunque no lo aparente ni un poco, Serena es insufrible, es muy hermética, es prácticamente inaccesible. Pero si contigo ha llegado a abrirse tanto, aunque ahora te haya rechazado, significa que en realidad has logrado conmoverla de alguna forma. Así que no te desanimes, Darien, no te rindas. Puede que te resulte muy frustrante ahora, que parezca imposible acercarte a ella desde otro lugar, pero estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena intentarlo, que tarde o temprano ella acabará cediendo y te aceptará.

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¿Si llegará a funcionar algún día o no? ¿O es que tú no estás dispuesto a seguir intentándolo?

—No sé si forzar tanto algo para que funcione pueda llegar a ser bueno —respondió Darien.

—Creo que sé a lo que te refieres —dijo Seiya y giró en su lugar para ver hacia el bar—. Míralos —señaló a Yaten y Mina que estaban abrazados y se regalaban algunos besos y se miraban con ternura a cada instante mientras bailaban lentamente una suave balada que sonaba de fondo—, ellos llevan juntos tantos años que ya perdí la cuenta —comentó Seiya—. Sin embargo se aman tanto o más que el primer día. Y sí, tienen sus altibajos, han pasado alguna que otra crisis, pero siempre vuelven a elegirse, todas las veces, porque eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer. Amarse y estar juntos es sencillamente fácil para ellos, es lo que nace genuinamente de cada uno, no necesitan esforzarse, simplemente estar así, juntos. Y para mí ése es el amor verdadero. Aunque a muchos nos resulte más difícil poder construir algo así, sé que no es imposible y confío en que vale la pena esforzarse por conseguirlo.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Darien estaba impresionado con las palabras de Seiya, y confirmaba lo que Serena le había dicho sobre él momentos antes, que era muy romántico y soñador, y que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Rei.

En cambio Darien ya no podía negarlo más, se estaba enamorando de Serena. Y aunque esa noche las cosas se habían complicado un poco entre ellos, quería confiar en que aún no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, que aún no estaba todo perdido. Que quizás Seiya tenía razón y podría volver a intentarlo. ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Si ella había sido clara y determinante con lo que le dijo?

Y mientras pensaba en todo esto, vio que Serena y Rei volvían a entrar al bar tomadas del brazo y aparentemente con buenos ánimos, porque ambas sonreían a medida que se acercaban a ellos.

—Hola, guapos —dijo Rei con picardía.

—Vaya, te ves bien —dijo Seiya sorprendido al verla con su habitual buen humor—. Parece que la crisis histérica al fin se te pasó —quiso bromear pero inesperadamente el rostro de Rei se transfiguró al escucharlo.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó Rei furiosa y se fue.

—Por dios, no, otra vez no —dijo Seiya frustrado y enseguida fue tras ella.

Darien y Serena los siguieron con la mirada hasta que de nuevo salieron a la terraza. —Bueno —dijo él tras una pausa—, ya es algo tarde así que…

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió. —Sí, me voy —respondió—. Tengo que buscar a Hotaru y llevarla a casa —Andrew le había avisado a Darien que Lita había llevado a la pequeña a su casa junto con Makoto porque se había hecho bastante tarde y las niñas no daban más del sueño—. ¿Tú qué harás? —le preguntó a Serena.

—Me quedaré un rato más pero no mucho —respondió ella.

—Está bien —Darien no sabía cómo despedirse. Todo había cambiado tan repentinamente entre ellos que no tenía idea de cómo tratarla—. Nos vemos mañana, supongo —y optó por ser algo distante pero cordial al mismo tiempo—. Adiós, Serena.

—Darien —lo llamó ella antes de que se alejara—. Gracias por todo —dijo con una leve sonrisa—. Fue el mejor cumpleaños que pasé en mucho tiempo.

—Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado —dijo él serio—. Adiós —dio media vuelta y se fue.

.

.

.

Transcurrieron algunas semanas. La relación entre Darien y Serena, después de lo que había pasado en el cumpleaños de ella, se había enfriado bastante.

En un principio él había tomado una actitud algo distante hacia Serena, ya no se veían con la misma frecuencia de siempre, sus conversaciones sólo se limitaban a cuestiones de trabajo o a asuntos relacionados a Hotaru. Y aunque de a poco lograron retomar un mejor trato, entre ellos las cosas no eran más como antes.

Serena sabía muy bien que todos estos cambios se debían a su reacción cuando Darien la besó aquella noche. Creía tener en claro que para él había sido algo completamente inesperado el hecho de que ella lo rechazara de la forma que lo hizo. Y aunque también pensó que le había dado una explicación más que convincente, temía que para Darien no haya sido suficiente.

Pero ella estaba convencida de que había hecho lo mejor, porque peor hubiera sido tener una reacción de ese tipo si las cosas continuaban avanzando en términos no precisamente amistosos y llegar a decepcionarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Y estaba segura de que con el paso del tiempo él acabaría cediendo y todo entre ellos volvería a ser como siempre, que volverían a tratarse como los buenos amigos que habían comenzado a ser, al menos quería confiar en ello

Durante esas semanas Darien viajó algunas veces a Tokio para supervisar el avance de su trabajo, y en una de esas ocasiones finalmente se decidió a invitar a su madre a visitarlo.

El mediodía de un sábado, él y Mónica llegaron juntos al pueblo y fueron directamente desde la estación al bar de Andrew donde se encontraron con Serena y Hotaru para almorzar con ellas.

Desde un primer momento, para sorpresa de Darien, a su madre le cayó estupendamente bien conocer a Serena. Si bien antes de que él decidiera mudarse Mónica le hizo mil y un desplantes al respecto y le dijo directamente que desconfiaba de Serena, poco a poco fue cambiando de opinión al saber más de ella por todas las cosas que él le contaba y también después de conocer a Hotaru.

Así que desde un principio las dos lograron entenderse a la perfección, y Mónica no dejó de hablar durante todo el almuerzo. A cada rato se emocionaba recordando viejas épocas, contaba cientos de anécdotas, avergonzándolo a Darien con cada cosa que relataba. Y él, como siempre, se mostraba bastante arisco e indiferente con ella.

Sin embargo compartieron un lindo y distendido almuerzo entre todos, sobre todo Hotaru era la que más disfrutaba del encuentro, ya que sentía como si Mónica también se estuviera convirtiendo en un nuevo integrante de su familia. Entonces entre pláticas, risas y recuerdos, transcurrieron algunas horas en lo que se había convertido en una agradable reunión 'familiar'.

Después de comer, ya entrada la tarde, en la mesa donde habían compartido el almuerzo se encontraban Mónica, Serena y Lita que conversaban entre sí. No muy lejos de ellas Hotaru estaba jugando con su amiga Makoto. Y Darien se encontraba junto a la barra hablando con Andrew.

—Tu mamá es todo un personaje —comentó Andrew mientras observaba cómo Mónica hacía reír a cada rato a Serena y Lita con sus comentarios—, no ha dejado de hablar desde que llegó.

—Es algo entusiasta e histriónica, no puede evitarlo —dijo Darien riendo—. Igualmente ahora está más pasada de revoluciones que lo normal, creo que estar aquí de nuevo la ha movilizado bastante.

—Puede ser —dijo Andrew—. Quizás para ella no es nada sencillo estar en este pueblo después de tantos años. Debió haber sido muy difícil irse de aquí y empezar de nuevo en una ciudad tan inmensa como Tokio, ¿no? Una joven mujer sola con su hijo pequeño. Ella debe haber sido muy fuerte y valiente.

—Sí, fue duro para ella, pero pudimos salir adelante.

—Para tu papá también fue muy duro —dijo Andrew y Darien lo miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que su amigo se atrevía a hablarle de él—, cambió tanto después de lo que pasó —siguió Andrew—. Hasta ese momento era un hombre tan alegre y divertido, lleno de energía, de actividades, tenía cientos de amigos, hacía reír a cualquiera con su increíble sentido del humor. Pero cuando ustedes se fueron cambió completamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué sentido?

—Se puso muy mal, estuvo muy triste y deprimido durante mucho tiempo. Su estado de ánimo fue decayendo cada vez más a medida que pasaban los años, hasta había períodos en que se la pasaba encerrado en su casa sin querer ver a nadie. Y cortó contacto con mucha gente, se aisló por mucho tiempo. Con el único que a veces se reunía era con mi papá, pero no se veían casi nunca.

—No sabía cuánto le había afectado que nos fuéramos —dijo Darien un tanto desconcertado por lo que oía.

—Sí, le afectó mucho —continuó Andrew—, pero cuando conoció a Setsuna empezó a reponerse. Ella lo ayudó y lo contuvo mucho, y él la amaba con locura. Sin embargo perderla también fue un duro golpe para Mamoru. Pero esta vez ya no estaba solo, tenía a Hotaru y también a Serena que era como una hija para él. Y aunque se haya enfermado de algo tan grave aún siendo joven, creo que al fin de cuentas pudo tener una vida plena y feliz.

Darien sonrió de lado. —Vaya, conque después de tantos tropiezos finalmente se convirtió en un padre ejemplar —dijo con sarcasmo.

Andrew rió. —Entiendo que te cueste aceptar todo esto que poco a poco vas conociendo de tu padre —dijo con calma—. Y aunque contigo no haya llegado a comportarse de la forma que tú esperabas, yo estoy seguro de que fuiste muy importante para él —Darien bajó la mirada—. Mamoru sufrió mucho con todo lo que pasó, y eso demuestra cuánto te quiso, cuánto le importabas. Aquel accidente fue un antes y un después para él, nunca más volvió a ser el de antes.

—¿Accidente? ¿Qué accidente? —preguntó Darien completamente desconcertado por lo que acababa de escuchar. No tenía idea de lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo, jamás antes había oído hablar de un 'accidente'.

—El accidente que tuviste, Darien —respondió Andrew algo inquieto al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Darien estaba cada vez más confundido y desorientado. —Cuéntame todo lo que sabes —le pidió.

.

.

.

Por su parte, Serena y Mónica se habían quedado solas en la mesa cuando Lita se fue con las niñas a la cocina a preparar té y café para todos.

Entonces Mónica aprovechó la ocasión para poder hablar libremente. —Serena, cariño —dijo al sentarse a su lado—. Ahora que estamos solas me gustaría decirte algo —Serena asintió sonriente—. Mira, yo reconozco que en un principio se me cruzó por la cabeza la 'brillante' idea de que tenía que desconfiar de ti, de que mi hijo se estaba exponiendo demasiado al acercarse tanto a personas que jamás había visto en su vida, pero…

Mónica tomó las manos de Serena y continuó. —Después de todo lo que él me contó, de ver cuánto cambió desde el primer día que vino aquí, y ahora que te conozco en persona y veo lo dulce y atenta que eres con él, puedo darme cuenta de que eres una excelente chica. Y que gracias a ti, y por supuesto también gracias a Hotaru, Darien está cada vez mejor. Está logrando poco a poco volver a ser el de antes, a ser más sociable, más desenvuelto. Y yo me siento tan feliz de verlo así.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme —dijo Serena—. Todo lo que él está logrando es gracias a su propio esfuerzo, a sus verdaderos deseos de reencontrarse con las cosas que perdió, de conocer y aceptar su historia aunque no haya sido perfecta, y principalmente gracias al cariño de Hotaru, en eso coincido plenamente contigo. Conocerse fue muy bueno para los dos.

—Pero tú también lo estás ayudando mucho —insistió Mónica—. Y él te ha tomado un cariño muy especial, estoy segura de que sin ti, sin tu apoyo jamás se habría atrevido a hacer todo lo que está haciendo ahora.

Serena volvió a sonreír. —No creo que sea para tanto —dijo tímida—. Yo más bien he sido una intermediara por decirlo de una forma. Un nexo entre él y su hermana, entre él y Mamo. Y en el transcurso nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, pero…

—Eso no es poca cosa —dijo Mónica—. Este cabeza dura siempre ha sido tan reservado que ni amigos tiene. Bueno, está su 'socia', pero ella no me cae ni un poco bien, entonces no cuenta —ambas rieron—. Así que no te menosprecies, querida —siguió Mónica—. Tú eres muy importante en la vida de mi hijo, y te estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por él.

—Gracias a ti por confiar en mí —dijo Serena. Y tras una pausa volvió a hablar—. Mónica —dijo repentinamente seria—, disculpa si soy entrometida, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Dime, cariño.

—Yo no conozco demasiados detalles al respecto —Serena buscaba las palabras adecuadas para sacar el tema con la mayor discreción posible—, pero Mamo me contó sobre algunos motivos de tu partida a Tokio con Darien y…

—¿Te habló del accidente? —adivinó Mónica.

Serena asintió. —Lo mencionó algunas veces, sí, pero nunca me dijo específicamente qué fue lo que pasó. Y lo que me llama la atención es que Darien no lo recuerde, y que tú tampoco se lo hayas contado.

Mónica también se puso seria y demoró en volver a hablar. —Es que siempre creí que si él no lo recordaba, si nunca se enteraba de lo que había pasado, sería lo mejor —explicó—. Pensé que si mantenía oculta esa parte de su historia lo protegería, evitaría que sufriera, ya demasiado duro para Darien había sido crecer sin su padre. Pero ahora que ha regresado al lugar donde nació, que pudo reencontrarse con Mamoru, que está decidido a conocer su pasado, a llenar esos huecos y vacíos de su historia, creo que lo mejor es que sepa todo. Por eso vine, para reunir valor, hablar con él y contarle todo lo que pasó. Darien se ha convertido en un hombre fuerte, sensato, comprensivo. Y si está logrando sobrellevar tan bien todo lo que está viviendo ahora, es porque ya está preparado para conocer la verdad.

—Creo que es una buena decisión de tu parte —dijo Serena con franqueza—. Ya es hora de dejar de esconder cosas tan viejas, Darien necesita recordar su historia, es parte de él, de su identidad y tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Yo pienso exactamente igual —admitió Mónica—, así que hoy mismo hablaré con él. Va a ser muy difícil para mí tener que hacerlo, porque temo que se enoje conmigo, pero a pesar de todo sé que será lo mejor.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Serena con una tranquila sonrisa y Mónica asintió suspirando.

Hasta que de repente vieron que Darien se acercaba a ellas. —Mamá —se dirigió a Mónica con una dura expresión—, ya sé todo, ya lo recordé.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella desconcertada y repentinamente aterrada al verlo tan enojado.

—Andrew acaba de contármelo, ya sé lo que pasó, ya sé por qué nos largamos de aquí —el tono de voz de Darien era cada vez más elevado. Por lo tanto era evidente que nada de lo que acababa de descubrir le había impactado precisamente bien.

Mónica se puso de pie e intentó acercarse a él para calmarlo. —Darien…

Él retrocedió unos pasos. —Pero quiero que tú me lo digas —ella se detuvo—. Quiero oír tu versión, quiero que dejes de mentirme descaradamente como lo hiciste por tantos años y me digas todo.

—Darien, tranquilízate, hijo —quiso insistir ella—. Estás muy alterado, te va a hacer mal —y alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo.

—¡Claro que estoy alterado! —gritó él al soltarse bruscamente—. ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que esté, si me acabo de enterar por un tercero lo que por casi 20 años tú me ocultaste?! ¡Así que habla ahora, mamá, quiero oírlo de tu boca, soy todo oídos!

—Está bien, te contaré —accedió Mónica poco convencida—. Pero deberías calmarte un poco, me tomas totalmente por sorpresa, yo no esperaba que las cosas se dieran de esta forma, yo quería…

—¡No me importa! —volvió a gritar él—. ¡Vas a hablar ahora, te exijo que me cuentes todo ahora! ¿Entiendes? —ella no respondía—. ¡Habla, maldita sea! —gritó Darien golpeando la mesa con furia.

Mónica bajó la mirada y se sentó otra vez. Darien, que estaba de pie frente a ella, esperó impaciente a que se atreviera a hablar. —Aquel verano —comenzó a relatar Mónica con voz apagada—, te quedaste un tiempo en la casa de tu padre. Como acababas de cumplir 10 años él quiso pasar unos días contigo —hacía cortas pausas entre frase y frase. Hablar de esto en estas circunstancias era muy difícil para ella.

—En ese entonces —siguió Mónica—, la relación entre ustedes era cada vez más cercana. Tú poco a poco lo ibas aceptando más como tu papá y disfrutabas mucho de hacer cosas con él. Pero una noche… —soltó un pesado suspiro y continuó—. Una noche decidieron ir a nadar a las piscinas naturales. Después me enteré de que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero él jamás me había consultado nada, porque era tan irresponsable que…

—Mamá, por favor —la interrumpió Darien—, limítate a los hechos sin opinar, ¿puede ser?

Mónica asintió sin alzar la vista. —Esa noche el mar estaba algo agitado porque se avecinaba una tormenta. Y aunque la luz del faro iluminaba muy bien el lugar cada no sé cuántos segundos, porque en esa época aún funcionaba, era muy difícil y peligroso nadar en esas condiciones. Y de un momento a otro simplemente desapareciste, tu padre te perdió de vista y lamentablemente demoró mucho en encontrarte. Cuando logró sacarte del agua estabas inconsciente, no respirabas y… —sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar al recordar lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Darien intentando no volver a exasperarse.

Mónica inspiró hondo para poder seguir hablando. —Te llevó al hospital, lograron reanimarte, pero no despertabas —su voz era cada vez más temblorosa y sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos—. Descubrieron que también te habías golpeado la cabeza, probablemente las olas te empujaron contra las rocas, y aunque no tenías ninguna marca, parecía que se trataba de algo muy serio. Estuviste inconsciente y en grave estado durante mucho tiempo, nadie podía asegurar si algún día despertarías, o si tendrías alguna secuela, sólo había que esperar y…

Su llanto se hacía cada vez más intenso, pero a Darien parecía no conmoverlo ni un poco verla en ese estado. —Continúa —dijo con un duro tono de voz.

—Tu padre se sentía tan culpable por lo que había pasado —siguió Mónica—, que juró que si sobrevivías no volverías a saber más de él, que no volvería acercarse a ti nunca más. Porque no te merecías tener a un padre como él, porque por su culpa te habías ahogado y tu vida estaba en riesgo y…

Mónica hizo una nueva pausa para intentar reponerse y limpiarse el rostro con una servilleta. Cuando estuvo un poco más tranquila, pudo continuar. —Milagrosamente despertaste sin ningún tipo de problemas, sólo con algunas pérdidas de memoria y algo desorientado. Jamás recordaste nada, ni siquiera el tiempo que pasaste en el hospital después de despertar. Y tal y como lo prometió, después de eso tu padre no volvió a verte. Y yo decidí que lo mejor sería irnos de aquí. Ya estaba cansada de tanta inestabilidad, de tanto desorden, de no poder contar con él para nada, de sentirme sola y desesperada, de vivir en el mismo lugar que el hombre que me había roto el corazón, que casi me hace perder lo único valioso que tuve en la vida entera, que…

—¿Nunca más supiste de él? —la interrumpió Darien.

—Algunas veces intenté buscarlo —respondió Mónica—. Sobre todo al poco tiempo de irnos a Tokio cuando tú aún me preguntabas por él. Pero siempre evitó volver a hablar conmigo, estuvo firme en su promesa de no involucrarse más contigo hasta el final —alzó la vista y se atrevió a volver a mirarlo a los ojos—. Sin embargo al menos tuvo la iniciativa de buscarte antes de morir, en algo demostró que no era tan cobarde.

—No lo hizo —intervino Serena, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido completamente al margen de la conversación. Al oírla, Darien y Mónica la miraron confundidos—. Él no lo hizo, fui yo quien te buscó —y miró a Darien con determinación.

—Pero porque Mamoru te lo pidió —dijo Mónica.

—No —la corrigió Serena—. No me lo pidió, yo lo hice por mi cuenta. Siempre me había hablado mucho de ti —le dijo a Darien—, y yo creí que lo mejor sería que pudieran volver a verse una vez más. Así que investigué un poco y cuando te encontré te dejé aquel mensaje en tu oficina. Recién ahí le conté a Mamo que te había buscado.

Darien no podía creer lo que le decía. —¿Tú también me mentiste? —preguntó enojado y Serena asintió ahora esquivando su mirada—. Entonces si no me buscó, en realidad él… ¿Eso significa que jamás tuvo intenciones de volver a saber algo de mí? ¿De volver a acercarse? ¿De volver a ver a su propio hijo? —estaba tan furioso y repentinamente ansioso que empezó a agitarse como cada vez que se sentía de esta forma. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró alternadamente a cada una con un clara expresión de decepción—. Con permiso —dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellas en dirección a la terraza.

Mónica se puso de pie. —¡Darien, hijo! ¿Adónde vas? —dijo desesperada.

Y justo antes de que Darien se fuera, apareció Hotaru desde la cocina y alcanzó a verlo salir. —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al acercarse a la mesa y se preocupó al ver a Mónica tan angustiada—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Serena abrazó a Mónica para contenerla. —Tranquila, era lógico que reaccionara así, sólo necesita algo de tiempo, no te preocupes.

—Pobrecito mi niño —dijo Mónica entre sollozos—. ¿Viste la cara que puso? No debió haberse enterado así, es demasiado duro para él —y volvía a llorar con desconsuelo.

Serena se separó un poco para mirarla de frente. —Darien es fuerte —aseguró—, podrá comprenderlo y aceptarlo en algún momento, ya lo verás —miró hacia la terraza y al no verlo ahí se imaginó que habría bajado hacia la playa—. Ahora iré con él, ¿sí? No voy a dejarlo solo, yo lo apoyaré en esto y saldrá adelante, te lo prometo —dijo con convicción.

—Ve, cariño, ve con él, por favor —le suplicó Mónica. Serena asintió y enseguida salió a la terraza para buscarlo.

* * *

**_Y sí, fue un cap denso… Pero tarde o temprano tenía que llegar a esta instancia… _**

**_A continuación respondo los mensajitos de quienes no tienen cuenta:_**

**_-yssareyes48: Y sí, Serena le dio otra impresión a Darien… Pero quizás ahora puedan volver a acercarse, aunque los motivos no sean de los más 'agradables'… Aún falta esperar cómo va a reaccionar él después de recordar todo lo que pasó con su papá…_**

**_-marisol: Serena sigue reticente a corresponderle a Darien y reconocer lo que siente por él, una lástima… Ojalá que a partir de ahora puedan volver a acercarse…_**

**_-bepevikn: Coincido plenamente con vos… Todo era demasiado perfecto y Serena lo 'arruinó' con sus miedos… Aún hay que esperar un poco para saber cómo seguirán las cosas entre ellos… Más después de que él se entere de lo que pasó con Mamoru…_**

**_-romi: El pobre Darien ahora tiene que lidiar no sólo con los 'traumas' de Serena, sino también con los propios… Esperemos que no pierda la paciencia…_**

**_-kaguya: Serena aún se niega a admitir que se ha enamorado de Darien, pero él ya lo está reconociendo… Sólo que ahora le toca lidiar con lo que descubrió de su pasado y su papá… Esperemos que no le impacte muy mal…_**

**_-brujitadcc: Si sufriste con el cap anterior, preparate para lo que se viene… Sí, soy malosísima y cruel, pero no lo puedo evitar… Te pido que no me pierdas la fe (y tampoco a 'Sirena'), porque si bien pinta dramática la cosa, no quiero estirar demasiado los violines tristes… Espero poder lograrlo…_**

**_-cotita83: Hoy de nuevo fui mala con el pobre Darien… Y eso que aún no pudimos ver su verdadera reacción frente a lo que acaba de enterarse… Gracias por perdonarme!_**

**_-Ana: Hoy pudimos hacernos un poquito a la idea de cómo van a seguir las cosas entre Darien y Serena, pero ha surgido algo que quizás los ayude a volver a acercarse, o al menos eso parece… Porque Serena está dispuesta a acompañarlo en este momento tan complicado, sólo nos falta saber si él la va a volver a aceptar…_**

**_Bueno gente, hoy hemos tenido un cap bien 'pif'… Y les adelanto que lo que sigue también lo será… Así que prepárense y por favor no me pierdan la fe ni me abandonen! Quienes me leen y me conocen saben que a la larga hago que las cosas se arreglen… Sólo que en el proceso me pongo algo cruel…_**

**_Gracias a quienes me leen, comentan y demuestran su apoyo e interés! Por favor no dejen de hacerlo, su opinión y sus palabras me ayudan a cargar mis piletas y me motivan a continuar avanzando con esta locura mía… Les agradezco de todo corazón!_**

**_Espero ansiosa sus reviews!_**

**_Besotototes per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	10. Capitulo 10

**_Gente bella del mio cuore! Como están? Espero que super bien!_**

**_Les cuento que ando algo conflictuada y pasada de rosca con mi vida en general y con esta locura que vengo escribiendo en particular… Así que por esta vez, a modo de experimento, voy a publicar un cap mucho más corto de lo que vengo haciendo, como para probar si dosificando un poco ciertos contenidos la lectura se hace más liviana y llevadera… Veremos qué pasa…_**

**_Les hago una aclaración con respecto a la 'banda sonora' de este cap: En esta ocasión elegí una bellísima versión de The Civil Wars de un bellísimo tema de Smashing Pumpkins, "Disarm". Espero lo busquen y escuchen para complementarlo a la lectura, y si lo hacen, me gustaría que me cuenten qué les pareció…_**

**_Bueno gente, lxs invito a leer el DIEZ en paz… Ojalá les guste y me cuenten cómo les fue!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Me despido abajito…_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Diez ::_

Después de que Darien salió casi corriendo del bar de Andrew tras haber discutido con Mónica y enterarse del verdadero motivo del distanciamiento de su padre, Serena fue a buscarlo.

Bajó a la playa y lo divisó a lo lejos caminando apurado cerca del agua. Trató de alcanzarlo antes de que se alejara más, creyó que no era lo mejor para él estar solo con lo nervioso y consternado que se encontraba.

—¡Darien! —lo llamó cuando casi lo alcanza—. ¡Darien, espera! —volvió a gritar y corrió hacia él.

Darien apresuró sus pasos al escucharla. —Vete, Serena —dijo sin dejar de caminar y darle la espalda—. Quiero estar solo.

Ella llegó junto a él e intentó detenerlo. —Darien, no te vayas —lo tomó del brazo—. Tenemos que hablar.

Él se soltó bruscamente. —¡Déjame solo, Serena! —exclamó enojado—. No tengo nada que hablar contigo —y siguió caminando.

—Darien, por favor —Serena volvió a detenerlo—. Hablemos, te va hacer bien hablar de lo que pasó, por favor.

Él se detuvo y la miró con una dura expresión. —¿Dices que me va a hacer bien? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, claro que te hará bien —respondió ella—. Si me dices lo que te pasa, si te desahogas conmigo sé que podrás sentirte mejor —Darien rió negando con la cabeza y retomó sus pasos, pero Serena volvió a alcanzarlo—. Entiendo cómo te sientes —dijo al pararse frente a él—. Es muy difícil de procesar todo lo que acabas de oír y quizás necesitas…

—¿Qué necesito? —preguntó él enojado —A ver, dime, Serena, tú que me entiendes tanto, que me conoces tan bien, ¿qué es lo que yo necesito?

Serena se acercó un poco. —Por favor, trata de calmarte, Darien.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que necesito? —siguió él mientras retrocedía unos pasos—. ¿Quieres que te lo explique para que puedas entenderme de verdad? —ella asintió.

—Lo que yo necesito —dijo Darien acercándose lentamente a ella con una clara expresión de disgusto y decepción—, lo único que siempre quise fue saber la verdad, que dejaran de ocultarme cosas, de mentirme en la cara como si fuera un completo estúpido —se sentía tan nervioso y furioso con todo lo que estaba pasando que tuvo que inspirar hondo para intentar no perder el control y evitar comenzar a gritar.

—Y siempre supe que mi madre era quien más lo hacía —continuó—. Pero ella lo hizo porque no tuvo más opción, porque quería protegerme, de una manera muy enfermiza, pero siempre quiso hacer lo mejor que pudo por mí —volvió a inspirar profundamente al darse cuenta de que elevaba cada vez más su tono de voz y su respiración empezaba a hacerse irregular.

—Claro que sí —dijo Serena—, ella siempre quiso protegerte, evitar que sufrieras. Tu mamá es…

—No me interrumpas —la cortó Darien más enojado—. Yo a mi madre puedo llegar a comprenderla y perdonarla por lo que hizo, porque sé lo difícil que ha sido para ella hacerse cargo de tantas cosas sola. En cambio tú… —se acercó más a ella y la miró con desdén—. Saber que tú, Serena, que dices ser mi incondicional y sincera amiga —dijo en tono irónico—, que te la pasas hablándome de confianza, de lo hermosa y profunda que es nuestra amistad, de cuánto te importa lo que me pasa, tú… —hizo una pausa al comenzar a agitarse de nuevo—. Me mentiste, Serena, me ocultaste muchas cosas. Me hiciste creer que Mamoru quiso buscarme para verme una vez más antes de morir —inspiró y exhaló repetidas veces para reponerse—. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descarada, Serena? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así?

—Lo hice por ti, Darien —respondió ella—. Creí que era lo mejor para ti.

Darien volvió a reír. —Vaya, qué considerada —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Lo sé. Sé que no debí mentirte —reconoció Serena—. Pero no pude evitarlo —él puso los ojos en blanco—. Cuando te conocí, aquel día en el hospital, y te pusiste tan mal al enterarte de que Mamo tenía una hija, temí que te sintieras peor si te decía que fui yo y no él quien tuvo la iniciativa de buscarte.

—¿Y cómo ibas a saber lo que yo podía sentir? —preguntó Darien volviendo a levantar la voz—. ¿Si ni siquiera me conocías? ¿Si no sabías nada de mí?

—Es cierto, a ti acababa de conocerte, pero a quien sí conocía muy bien era a Mamo —explicó ella—. Y todo lo que te dije aquel día, que él te quería mucho, que te extrañaba, eso sí es verdad —Darien resopló molesto y empezó a caminar de nuevo alejándose de ella.

—Sí, puede que haya sido algo tonto o imprudente de mi parte no decirte cómo se dieron las cosas desde un principio —continuó explicando Serena mientras lo seguía—. Pero lo único que quise, mi verdadera intención era que ustedes se reencontraran para que él pudiera volver a verte, para que tú también tuvieras la oportunidad de verlo una vez más —lo alcanzó y de nuevo se paró frente a él—. Lo hice por ustedes, ¿entiendes?

—Una mentira es una mentira, Serena —le reprochó Darien—. Aunque hayas tenido las mejores intenciones.

—Sí, lo sé —volvió a reconocer ella—, y te pido perdón por haberlo hecho —dijo con sinceridad—. Pero piensa que si yo no te buscaba nunca más lo ibas a volver a ver. Ya demasiado tiempo había pasado por esa absurda promesa que él hizo, los dos se merecían encontrarse una vez más —Darien parecía comenzar a comprender lo que ella le decía, ya que la tensión de su rostro poco a poco se desvanecía.

—Y lo más importante de todo —siguió Serena—, es que también conociste a Hotaru, a tu hermana, Darien —se acercó un poco más a él—. Tú adoras a tu hermana, ¿verdad? —intentaba encontrarse con su mirada, pero él la evitaba—. Eso era lo que yo quería, que estuvieran juntos, porque son familia, porque se necesitan —Darien finalmente se atrevió a mirarla y ella sonrió—. Y Mamo al saber que tarde o temprano ustedes dos se iban a reunir, y sobre todo al conseguir verte de nuevo, pudo irse tranquilo, yo sé que así fue —suspiró aliviada al ver que Darien parecía estar aceptando lo que ella le decía—. Por todo eso fue que hice lo que hice, ¿puedes entenderlo?

—¿Tú sabías lo del accidente? —preguntó él tras una pausa—. Respóndeme, Serena, ¿también sabías lo del accidente? ¿También me ocultaste eso?

—Sí —respondió ella seria—, lo sabía.

—¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—Porque nunca supe mucho al respecto. Mamo sólo lo mencionó algunas veces pero sin entrar en detalles, él jamás me contó exactamente lo que había pasado. Lo único que me dijo fue lo mismo que tu mamá acaba de contarte, que después de eso había prometido alejarse de ti.

Darien sonrió de lado y negaba con la cabeza. —Y yo como un imbécil creyendo todo este tiempo que él se había interesado en volver a verme antes de morir —de nuevo volvía a ponerse nervioso—. Y en realidad el muy cobarde… —de repente volvía a agitarse—. El muy maldito me abandonó —al comenzar a respirar con tanta dificultad empezó a desesperarse—, abandonó a mi madre —mientras hablaba volvía a retroceder unos pasos alejándose de ella—, permitió que nos fuéramos lejos sin hacer nada para impedirlo.

Serena se preocupó al verlo tan alterado y ansioso. —Es que él se asustó mucho con lo que pasó y se sintió muy responsable por el daño que te causó. La culpa y el miedo lo hicieron tomar semejante determinación, pero él te quería, Darien. Mamo siempre te quiso mucho y jamás se olvidó de ti —quiso acercarse de nuevo.

—¡Eso es pura basura, Serena! —gritó Darien furioso y continuaba retrocediendo—. ¡Él me abandonó! ¡Me dejó solo! ¡Desapareció de mi vida y jamás quiso saber nada de mí! Y yo era su hijo, su único hijo. Y él nunca se comportó como un padre conmigo —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se agitaba cada vez más—, pero sí lo hizo con Hotaru. Crió y educó a una niña hermosa, a ella nunca le faltó nada —Y se calló para volver a inspirar profundamente, ya que se sentía cada vez más nervioso y su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más difícil e irregular.

—A ti tampoco te faltó nada, Darien —dijo Serena—. Tú mamá cuidó de ti, ella se ocupó de que crecieras como un niño normal, ella siempre te cuidó.

—Pero él no lo hizo —dijo Darien jadeante—, mi propio padre jamás… —ahora se llevaba las manos al pecho—. Él nunca… él no me dio nada, me dejó solo, él me dejó… —de repente empezó a recordar el momento del accidente y sentía la misma punzante presión en su pecho que le impedía respirar.

—¿Qué te pasa, Darien? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Serena desesperada al ver cómo Darien se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo.

—No puedo… —dijo él con la voz entrecortada—. No puedo… —estaba cada vez más y más agitado, tanto que sentía que perdía el aliento—. No puedo… respirar…

—Tranquilo —dijo Serena y se arrodilló frente a él para abrazarlo—. Tranquilízate, Darien —él también la abrazó con fuerza y refugió su rostro contra su pecho—. Por favor, cálmate —dijo afligida al sentir su ahogada y acelerada respiración—. Respira conmigo —inspiró hondo y soltó una larga bocanada de aire—. Sigue el ritmo de mi respiración, ¿puedes sentir el ritmo de mi respiración? —él intentaba calmarse y poco a poco se acoplaba al ritmo de la respiración de Serena, siguiendo los pausados movimientos de su pecho—. Eso es —Serena acariciaba la espalda de Darien y repetía las inspiraciones profundas —así, respira despacio —y suspiró largamente al percibir que él lograba reponerse—. Eso es, tranquilo —no dejaba de acariciarlo—. Quédate tranquilo, Darien.

_·_

_"Disarm you with a smile and leave you like they left me here…_

_(Desarmarte con una sonrisa y dejarte como me dejaron aquí…)_

_To wither in denial… The bitterness of one who's left alone…_

_(Para marchitarme en la negación con la amargura de alguien a quien dejaron solo…)_

_Oh the years burn…_

_(Oh los años queman…)_

_._

Y después de algunos minutos, cuando Darien ya había logrado recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, abrazó con más fuerza a Serena y sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar. —Papá… —dijo en voz muy baja—. Papá… —repitió angustiado y ella, sin decir más nada, también profundizó el abrazo. Sólo quería contenerlo, dejar que se desahogara todo lo que necesitara, que se atreviera a soltar todo el miedo, el dolor, el enojo que por tantos años jamás se había permitido sentir.

Darien lloró ininterrumpidamente y en silencio por largo rato. Todas sus rígidas y estructuradas defensas se habían derrumbado, dando lugar a tantas emociones que jamás imaginó que estaba escondiendo y conteniendo en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y al poder expresar al fin todo esto que le pasaba, poco a poco pudo comenzar a aliviarse. Sobre todo al sentirse tan contenido y apoyado por Serena, quien lo abrazaba y lo acariciaba con tanta ternura, con tanta calidez que podía sentirse a salvo, comprendido, cuidado.

_._

_I used to be a little boy so old in my shoes…_

_(Yo solía ser un niño pequeño tan viejo en mis zapatos…)_

_And what I choose is my voice… What's a boy supposed to do?_

_(Y lo que elijo es mi voz… ¿Qué se supone que hiciera un niño?)_

_._

Cuando consiguió calmarse y lentamente pudo dejar de llorar, Darien se separó un poco para poder mirarla pero sin soltarla. —¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó ella. Ahora acariciaba su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas—. ¿Estás más tranquilo? —dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Darien entornaba los ojos cada vez que ella repasaba sus mejillas con sus manos. —Estoy solo, Serena —dijo con voz apagada—. Me siento solo, y estoy tan cansado de sentirme así…

Serena tomó su rostro con las dos manos para captar su atención. —No, Darien, no estás solo —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Me tienes a mí —él también la miraba fijamente—, a Hotaru, a tu mamá, a los chicos.

—¿Te tengo a ti? —preguntó él acercándose cada vez más a su rostro—. ¿Yo en verdad te tengo a ti, Serena? —y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente por la espalda sin dejar de rodear su cintura con sus brazos y estrechándola más contra él—. Serena, yo… —estaban tan cerca, no dejaban de mirarse profundamente a los ojos.

—Darien… —susurró ella mientras muy despacio volvía a acariciar su rostro y descendía con sus manos por su cuello, sus hombros. Estaba perdida en sus ojos, completamente cautivada con la forma en que la miraba, con las sensaciones que la invadían y estremecían entera al sentir la tibieza y la cercanía de su cuerpo, la fuerza y la seguridad de los brazos que la envolvían.

—Serena… —susurró él. También se sentía perdido en su mirada, desbordado por los sentimientos que ella le despertaba, no podía negarlo más, la amaba con locura… y necesitaba demostrárselo—. Yo… Siento que… —llevó una mano a su cuello, enterró los dedos en su cabello y cuando quiso volver a hablar no pudo resistirse más y apretó sus labios contra los de ella para besarla con intensidad.

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, Darien se apoderó de la boca de Serena para comenzar a besarla con desenfreno, saboreando y explorando cada rincón de su boca, mordiendo sus labios, incitándola a entrelazar su lengua con la suya y abrazando su cintura con más fuerza para pegarla más a él.

Serena no pudo evitar responder a sus besos con la misma intensidad, y sentía que además de abrasadores, demandantes y apasionados, eran unos besos llenos de desesperación, de necesidad, de tanto amor…

Sin dejar de besarlo, con sus manos descendió hasta su pecho y apretó la camiseta de Darien entre sus puños, sin saber si tenía el impulso de empujarlo para alejarlo de ella o si necesitaba atraerlo aún más. Estaba tan confundida, tan desbordada de emociones e inquietantes sensaciones que no sabía qué hacer, sólo se entregaba a esos besos tan intensos y perfectos deseando que nunca se acabaran.

Permanecieron inmersos en el increíble e interminable beso hasta que lentamente Darien comenzó a disminuir su intensidad. Y ahora la besaba con mucha calma, sin prisa, no quería soltarla, sólo disfrutar de las suaves caricias y el tibio sabor de sus labios. Hasta que se separó un poco para volver a mirarla, pero al ver que ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, siguió regalándole cortos y dulces besos en los labios por unos instantes más. —Serena… —la llamó sin cortar los besos.

Serena demoró en reaccionar, y cuando Darien dejó de besarla ella pudo abrir los ojos al fin. Volvieron a mirarse fijamente, intentando transmitirse sin palabras todo lo que sentían, todo lo que ninguno de los dos todavía se atrevía a decir.

Él acarició su rostro con suavidad, y ella lentamente relajó sus puños soltando la tela de su ropa y acariciando sus hombros con calma. Pero Darien percibió cómo ella volvía a tensionarse y se esforzaba por disimularlo. Y creyó comprender lo que le pasaba. —Aún quieres que sólo sigamos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? —preguntó temeroso.

Serena se sentía tan atraída por él que la aterraba por completo, pero aunque quisiera no podía negarlo más, se estaba enamorando de Darien. Cada vez se convencía más de que no sólo se trataba de un hombre irresistiblemente atractivo, sino que también era sensible, protector, honesto. Confiaba plenamente en él, estaba segura de que jamás haría nada que la lastimara, que la defraudara, pero igualmente tenía tanto miedo de volver a sufrir, o de hacer algo que le hiciera daño a él. Darien ya había sufrido demasiado, y no era justo para él exponerlo a su inestabilidad, sus miedos y sus inseguridades.

—Sí —respondió Serena con voz apagada.

Darien apoyó su frente contra la de ella y soltó un pesado suspiro. —Lo siento, no debí haber hecho esto —murmuró con pena. Serena no dijo nada.

Después de unos instantes finalmente Darien se separó de ella y se sentó en la arena. —Yo te dije que no volvería a intentarlo, así que no volverá a ocurrir —dijo mientras perdía la vista en el mar.

Serena se sentó a su lado cabizbaja. —Perdóname —dijo avergonzada—. Perdóname, Darien.

—Está bien —dijo él con un nuevo suspiro—. Todo está bien, Serena, todo va a estar bien —y prefirió no decir más nada y dejar las cosas como estaban. Queriendo confiar en que con el paso del tiempo podría recuperar la calma y la entereza que en las últimas horas, en las últimas semanas, que más bien desde que había regresado a ese pueblo había perdido. Queriendo creer que todo volvería a ser como antes.

_._

_The killer in me is the killer in you… My love…_

_(El asesino en mí es el asesino en ti… Mi amor…)_

_I send this smile over to you…"_

_(Te envío esta sonrisa…)_

_._

* * *

**_Bueno… Creo que este cap fue breve pero intenso… Al menos para mí lo fue y mucho…_**

**_Sólo por esta vez -y en serio me comprometo a que así sea- no voy a responder a los reviews, porque se me dio por actualizar casi impulsivamente y no me di el tiempo para hacerlo… Pero igualmente podemos intercambiar opiniones por FB!_**

**_En fin gente, lxs dejo por hoy… Espero ansiosísima sus reviews!_**

**_Besitos per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	11. Capitulo 11

**_Gente linda! Mil disculpas por mi retraso… Finalmente, después de unos cuantos contratiempos, logré avanzar en mi locurita con un nuevo cap que hoy comparto con ustedes… Pero desde ya les adelanto que es muy probable que para el próximo vuelva a demorarme…_**

**_Quiero comentarles que para el episodio de hoy elegí usar como 'banda sonora' la canción "Stay" de Lisa Loeb, espero que la busquen y escuchen y por supuesto que les guste…_**

**_Bueno estimados y estimadas, ahora sí lxs invito a leer el ONCE en paz y les pido como siempre que por favor me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Me despido abajo…_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Once ::_

Los días pasaron y nada parecía mejorar. Al contrario, Darien estaba aún tan ofuscado y contrariado con todo lo que había pasado que lo único que quería era estar solo. Así que prefirió encerrarse en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie, sin tener intenciones de dirigirle la palabra a absolutamente nadie.

Por su parte, durante esos pocos días Mónica se había quedado en su casa acompañando a Hotaru e intentando por todos lo medios volver a acercarse a su hijo, insistiendo en hablar con él, para tratar de reparar al menos un poco su relación antes de tener que partir de regreso a Tokio. Pero Darien se había aislado completamente y su madre no pudo hacer nada para arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Y cuando finalmente llegó el momento de partir, entrada la tarde de un lunes, Mónica se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Darien despidiéndose de Hotaru y Serena. Ella les había pedido que se quedaran y no la acompañaran a la estación para no dejar solo a Darien, aunque él todavía no quisiera salir de su habitación.

—Bueno, chicas —dijo Mónica angustiada, le costaba mucho tener que irse en estas condiciones, pero debía regresar a Tokio lo antes posible por asuntos de trabajo—, lamento tanto que mi visita haya resultado en este desastre —dijo con dramatismo mientras abrazaba a cada una para saludarlas—. Sólo espero que todo este malestar acabe pronto, que mi hijo pueda salir adelante después de enterarse de todo lo que pasó y que… —y sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar.

Enseguida Serena volvió a abrazarla para contenerla. —Tranquila, Mónica —dijo preocupada—. Todo va a estar bien, debes tener paciencia y confiar en que tarde o temprano él va a reponerse.

—Pero es que tengo miedo, querida —dijo Mónica entre sollozos—. Tengo tanto miedo de que no quiera volver a hablarme, que me odie por lo que no le dije, por todo lo que le oculté —se separó para mirarla de frente—. Yo lo hice para protegerlo, para evitar que sufriera. Y todo lo que por tantos años quise evitar que sucediera ocurrió de repente, y él ahora está tan mal, y yo no sé qué hacer —de limpiaba las lágrimas nerviosa—. Mi hijo es todo lo que tengo en el mundo, sólo quiero lo mejor para él, sólo quiero…

Y se calló de repente al ver aparecer a Darien desde el otro extremo de la sala caminando hacia ellas. Las tres se quedaron inmóviles al verlo y lo observaban detenidamente sin saber qué decir. Estaban impresionadas por su desaliñado aspecto: Él estaba descalzo, llevaba puestos un viejo pantalón deportivo y una camiseta de algodón, y su rostro se veía muy cansado, estaba ojeroso y tenía la sombra de una barba de tres días. Era evidente que llevaba muchas horas sin dormir, y que sus ánimos no eran precisamente de los mejores.

Mientras se acercaba a ellas, Darien hablaba por teléfono. —Cuando llegues a esa esquina tienes que doblar a la izquierda —explicaba—, y desde ahí seguir recto unas cinco calles más —aparentemente le estaba indicando a alguien cómo llegar a la casa—. Está bien, adiós —y colgó.

Apenas cortó la llamada, las miró a las tres sin ninguna particular expresión en su rostro, y sin decirles nada retomó sus pasos hacia la puerta. Pero al pasar a su lado, Hotaru lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano. —Darien —lo llamó—, ¿adónde vas?

Él volteó a verla y se agachó frente a ella. —No me voy a ningún lado —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Al tenerlo cerca, Hotaru pudo verlo mejor y percibir la tristeza y el cansancio que Darien llevaba a cuestas. —¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó afligida—. ¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

Darien volvió a sonreír enternecido al ver a su pequeña hermana tan preocupada por él. —No te preocupes, Hotaru —dijo con calma—. Estas cosas llevan tiempo —y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Y antes de que Hotaru volviera a hablar, escucharon el sonido de un auto que se detenía afuera. Darien se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando salió, las tres se asomaron para ver qué pasaba.

El auto se había detenido frente a la casa y todas se desconcertaron por completo al darse cuenta de que era Saori quien acababa de bajarse. Más se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Darien, al llegar junto a ella, la abrazaba con fuerza. Y aparentemente le decía algo importante al oído, ya que Saori, quien también lo abrazaba, asentía con la cabeza y dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

Después de unos instantes, se separaron y se miraron de frente. Darien acarició su rostro con suavidad y luego tomó su maleta para regresar a la casa seguido de ella.

—Hola —dijo Saori con timidez al saludar a Mónica, Serena y Hotaru cuando paso cerca de ellas, quienes estaban atónitas tras la reciente escena que acababan de presenciar.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? —preguntó Mónica despectiva.

Darien fulminó con la mirada a su madre. —Ven, Saori —dijo al tenderle una mano. Ella lo tomó y juntos comenzaron a alejarse apurados.

—Darien, hijo —lo llamó Mónica. Él se detuvo y volteó a mirarla—, yo ya me voy, ¿no vas a saludarme?

—Adiós, mamá —dijo Darien cortante—. Gracias por tu visita, que tengas buen viaje —y siguió caminando con Saori.

—Espera, Darien —volvió a llamarlo Mónica.

—En unos días iré para allá —dijo él más cortante sin dejar de caminar—. Tengo asuntos de trabajo que atender, pero igualmente te llamaré para vernos y hablar, ¿de acuerdo? —y sin darle tiempo a que dijera más nada, llegó hasta su habitación, entró con Saori y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hotaru confundida—. ¿Por qué ella está aquí?

—Él debió haberla llamado para pedirle que venga —respondió Mónica cabizbaja.

Y se instaló un tenso e incómodo silencio entre las tres. Mónica se sentía peor que antes al haber visto a Darien en tal deplorable estado y sobre todo al haberse dirigido a ella con tanta frialdad y distancia. Hotaru estaba cada vez más confundida y desorientada al no comprender lo que estaba pasando. Y Serena sentía como si acabaran de echarle un balde de agua helada encima después de ver a Saori acompañando a Darien hasta su cuarto. Pero no quiso pensar ni preocuparse al respecto y optó por hacer de cuenta que nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir le importaba demasiado.

—Bueno —dijo Serena con un repentino cambio de actitud—, entonces sí podremos ir contigo a la estación —se dirigió a Mónica con total naturalidad y soltura, como si lo que acababa de pasar no le hubiera afectado de forma alguna—. Ahora Darien está bien acompañado, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Pero Serena… —quiso insistir Hotaru.

Serena sonrió ampliamente y le tendió una mano a la niña. —¿Vamos?—. Hotaru la miraba con ojos enormes sin saber qué hacer. No podía creer que ella reaccionara de esa forma y se comportara tan desenvuelta y relajada como si nada estuviera pasando—. Vamos, acompañemos a Mónica a la estación —insistió Serena riendo.

—No es necesario —dijo Mónica al ver que Hotaru no reaccionaba—, puedo ir sola, no se preocupen.

—Está bien —aceptó Hotaru al fin poco convencida—. Nosotras te acompañaremos.

Y hacia allá fueron las tres.

.

.

.

Después de despedir a Mónica, Hotaru y Serena regresaron a la casa caminando, ya que quedaba a pocas calles de la estación.

Mientras andaban, tomadas de la mano y en silencio, ambas seguían pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas tan repentinamente desde la visita de Mónica.

Y la que más perdida y confundida se encontraba era Hotaru, porque casi no estaba al tanto de nada de lo que pasaba y sobre todo lo que más le llamaba la atención era que Serena se comportara prácticamente igual que siempre, que no se mostrara ni molesta ni triste ni preocupada ni nada parecido.

—Serena —la llamó—, ¿puedo pedirte algo? —se atrevió a preguntar. No iba a aguantar demasiado tiempo más tanta incertidumbre.

—Dime —respondió Serena sin mirarla.

—Quiero que me expliques lo que está sucediendo.

Serena demoró en volver a hablar. —Mónica ya te lo explicó —intentó evadirse—. Te dijo que discutió con Darien porque él se molestó por algo que le contó y que…

—Ellos dos discuten todo el tiempo, eso no es nada nuevo —la interrumpió Hotaru—. Pero esta vez no fue una simple pelea, ahora está pasando algo mucho más serio, me doy cuenta. Darien está muy mal, nunca antes lo había visto así.

Serena seguía mirando hacia adelante sin dejar de caminar, y Hotaru se impacientaba cada vez más con su silencio. —Vamos, Serena —insistió—, dime la verdad, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué Darien se comporta de esta forma? Que se encierre en su habitación días enteros no es normal. Él no está bien, es obvio que no está nada bien, tú acabas de verlo. Yo no me trago eso de que sólo se trata de una pelea con su mamá.

Serena suspiró largamente. —Lo que pasa es que es un asunto delicado —dijo tras una pausa—. Es algo que tiene que ver con cosas del pasado, y tú no deberías preocuparte por eso.

—¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Es mi hermano, no quiero que esté triste.

—Ya se va a reponer, vas a ver que en cuestión de días él va estar mejor y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Hotaru se detuvo y soltó bruscamente la mano de Serena. —¡Pero quiero saber! —exclamó molesta— ¡Deja de hacerte la distraída y dime la verdad!

Serena finalmente la miró. —No te enojes, Hotaru.

—¡Me enojo todo lo que quiero! —refutó Hotaru—. ¡Odio que me traten como a una niña tonta que no se da cuenta de nada! —poco a poco elevaba el tono de su voz—. ¡Odio que seas tú la que me oculte la verdad, porque nunca lo has hecho! Siempre me has dicho todo sin rodeos, me has contado cosas lindas, también cosas difíciles, jamás me has escondido nada. Así que háblame, Serena, ¡dime qué está pasando!

—No creo que sea conveniente que lo sepas.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —gritó Hotaru más impaciente—. ¿Por qué no puedo saber? ¿Tan terrible es ese asunto? ¿Acaso se trata de mi papá? —Serena bajó la mirada y Hotaru se dio cuenta de que había adivinado—. Es eso, ¿no? —dijo un poco más tranquila—. Darien se enteró de algo malo que hizo mi papá y se puso triste por eso, ¿no es cierto?

Serena volvió a mirarla. —Algo así —dijo con un nuevo suspiro.

—Ya veo —ahora Hotaru bajaba la mirada pensativa y tras una corta pausa volvió a hablar—. Entonces Darien está enojado con mi papá, pero como él ya no está se la desquita con nosotras —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Serena se agachó frente a ella. —No se desquita nada con nosotras, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Sí lo hace —dijo Hotaru enojada—. Se encierra, nos ignora, no quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo.

—Eso no es cierto, tú no tienes nada que ver —dijo Serena intentando tranquilizarla.

—Sí, Serena —siguió Hotaru dejando escapar sus lágrimas—. Darien se desquita conmigo y lo hace con mucha razón —gimoteaba—. Porque yo crecí al lado de mi papá, en cambio a él lo abandonó y no lo volvió a ver nunca. Eso es lo que le pasa, se enoja conmigo porque yo le robé a su papá —y se limpiaba las lágrimas apurada.

—No, Hotaru, no digas eso, él no está enojado contigo —dijo Serena y trató de acercarse más a ella para abrazarla.

Pero Hotaru no la dejó. —¿Entonces por qué cambió tanto de repente? —preguntó otra vez enojada—. ¿Por qué no me habla? ¿Por qué no quiere que esté con él? Si nosotros nos estábamos llevando tan bien, hacíamos cientos de cosas juntos, nos divertíamos, conversábamos de tantas cosas. Y de un día para el otro todo es tan diferente…

—Sí —dijo Serena—, es verdad que en estos días las cosas cambiaron bastante y él no se está comportando como siempre lo hace, pero no es por tu culpa. Darien está algo desanimado porque está preocupado por asuntos que no tienen nada que ver contigo —Hotaru volvía a llorar—. Él a ti te adora, eso no va a cambiar nunca —Serena acariciaba el rostro de la niña con suavidad—. Es sólo que necesita un poco de tiempo para reponerse, ordenar sus ideas y verás que volverá a ser el de antes. Y si decide hacerlo solo, debemos respetarlo.

—Pero no está solo, ahora está con Saori —enfatizó Hotaru—. Eso prueba que no quiere saber nada de nosotras, que no confía más ni en ti ni en mí, que ya no quiere que ninguna de las dos estemos cerca de él, que ni siquiera…

—No, Hotaru, no pienses así, eso no es cierto, él no…

—¿Entonces por qué sí está con ella y no con nosotras?

—Y supongo que es porque a Saori la conoce desde hace muchos años, en cambio a nosotras hace tan solo unos pocos meses.

—Igual no me parece justo —insistió Hotaru—. Yo quiero estar con él, aunque no me diga por qué está triste. Pero quiero estar a su lado, abrazarlo, consolarlo. Somos hermanos, tenemos que estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

—Claro que sí —aseguró Serena—. Y ustedes están juntos, de eso no hay dudas, y estoy completamente segura de que jamás se van a separar —ahora sí la abrazaba sin que la pequeña se resistiera—. Pero el hecho de que ahora él esté pasando por un momento difícil y decida encerrarse, no significa que nunca más hablará contigo. Tienes que tener paciencia, ya se le va a pasar, dale un poco de tiempo.

—Está bien —dijo Hotaru suspirando—, prometo que intentaré ser paciente y esperar a que se sienta mejor —se separó y miró a Serena con determinación—. Pero cuando se le pase me va a escuchar, ¿eh? No lo voy a dejar en paz hasta que me de una buena explicación de por qué la eligió a ella por encima de nosotras.

Serena sonrió aliviada al ver que había logrado que Hotaru se calmara, sabía que era difícil para ella comprender todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero era una niña muy sensible e inteligente, y confiaba en que poco a poco pudiera terminar de entender y aceptar lo que ocurría.

Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y le tendió la mano después de incorporarse para continuar caminando. Y juntas retomaron sus pasos otra vez en silencio.

.

.

.

Algunos minutos después, cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, notaron que todas las luces estaban apagadas y que había mucho silencio. Pero supusieron que Darien y Saori aún se encontraban ahí porque sobre la mesa estaba el juego de llaves de Darien.

Serena una vez más se esforzó por disimular lo poco contenta que se sentía con lo que estaba pasando. —¿Quieres comer algo? —le preguntó a Hotaru con una cordial y fingida sonrisa.

—No tengo hambre —respondió la niña desanimada.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un baño antes de ir a dormir?

—No tengo ganas.

—Bueno entonces —Serena no supo qué más sugerirle—, me voy a mi casa.

—No —dijo Hotaru haciendo pucheros—. No te vayas, Serena, quédate esta noche —sin poder evitarlo volvía a llorar—. No quiero quedarme sola —Serena enseguida la abrazó—. Darien aún está tan extraño, sigue encerrado con esa chica, y yo no quiero estar sola.

—Tranquila —dijo Serena preocupada—. No llores, princesa.

—Por favor, quédate conmigo —insistió Hotaru al mirarla de frente—. Y mañana me acompañas a la escuela, ¿sí?

—Si quieres que te acompañe a la escuela puedo pasar temprano por ti y listo.

—No, no. No quiero que te vayas, Serena, por favor, quédate esta noche —le suplicó—. Por favor…

Serena suspiró resignada. —Está bien —dijo al volver a abrazar a la pequeña—, me quedaré.

Las dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Hotaru y después de ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa, Serena buscó una película en la televisión para tratar de suavizar los ánimos y que la niña se distrajera un poco.

Se acostaron juntas para disponerse a ver la película y permanecieron en silencio y concentradas en lo que veían por unos instantes. Hasta que Serena notó que Hotaru finalmente se había quedado dormida. Así que después de apagar los artefactos y las luces regresó a la cama, la abrazó con fuerza y al encontrarse en plena oscuridad y completo silencio, se dio cuenta de que seguía sintiéndose muy abrumada y confundida con todo lo que había sucedido durante esos días.

Y no logró conciliar el sueño por largo rato al no poder dejar de pensar en Darien y de preguntarse cómo se estaría sintiendo en este momento. ¿Seguiría enojado con ella por lo que había pasado? ¿Se habría decepcionado por haberle mentido y ocultado cuestiones tan importantes? ¿Las cosas entre ellos se habrían arruinado irremediablemente después de haberlo rechazado por segunda vez cuando él la besó?

Éstas y cientos de preguntas más invadían su mente y la hacían sentir cada vez más culpable y contrariada. Sabía que después de todo lo que habían compartido desde el momento que se conocieron y de lograr acercarse y entenderse en tan buenos términos, todo había cambiado drásticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Temía que ya nada pudiera volver a ser como antes.

Y ya no podía negarlo más, estaba profundamente enamorada de Darien, lo amaba como nunca en su vida entera había amado a alguien antes. Y eso la aterrorizaba por completo, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más mantener la distancia óptima para no confundir ni mezclar las cosas entre ellos, para que todo siguiera dándose en términos amistosos.

Y lo que más miedo le daba era la idea de llegar a perderlo, que no confiara más en ella, ni siquiera como su amiga. Y más intensos se hacían sus temores al recordar que en ese preciso instante Darien estaba encerrado en su habitación con Saori. ¿Para qué la habría llamado? ¿Sería que en verdad sólo se trataba de una amiga muy cercana? ¿O habría algo más entre ellos?

Y recordó todo lo que Darien alguna vez le había comentado al respecto, que habían tenido una historia juntos, que Saori aún insistía en volver a intentarlo y que para él todavía se trataba de un asunto que aún no estaba del todo cerrado.

Pensó, reflexionó y se cuestionó infinidad de cosas más hasta que por fortuna el sueño comenzó a vencerla. Así que abrazó con más fuerza a la pequeña Hotaru que dormía acurrucada entre sus brazos y soltando las lágrimas que durante todo el día había estado conteniendo, finalmente se durmió.

.

.

.

Algunas horas después, comenzaba a amanecer y Serena ya se había despertado. Hotaru seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado y con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar que se despertara.

Una vez que estuvo de pie, se desperezó y bostezó largamente, dándose cuenta del horrible dolor de cuello que tenía tras haber dormido tan tensionada y contracturada. Había pasado una noche pésima.

Miró la hora y como aún era muy temprano, decidió ir a preparar el desayuno para Hotaru antes de despertarla.

A medida que se iba acercando a la cocina, escuchó algunos ruidos y vio las luces encendidas. Y cuando llegó se encontró con quien menos esperaba ver. Era Saori, quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta poniendo a andar la máquina del café. —Con permiso —dijo Serena al pasar.

Saori se sobresaltó al oírla y volteó enseguida. —Ay, Serena, eras tú, me asustaste —dijo llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Buenos días —dijo Serena al acercarse a la barra.

Saori sonrió cordial. —Buenos días —le respondió el saludo y retomó el café—. No sabía que te habías quedado a dormir aquí.

Serena inspiró hondo para reunir valor y comportarse lo más amable y gentil posible. —¿Cómo está Darien? —preguntó seria.

—Mucho mejor —respondió Saori—. Se despertó de muy buen humor y con mucho apetito, así que fui a comprar algunas cosas para prepararle un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno. Por suerte la panadería de la esquina ya estaba abierta.

—Sí, siempre abren temprano.

—Y conseguí galletas de chocolate, a él le encanta el chocolate. También compré unas para Hotaru —dijo Saori mientras acomodaba las galletas en un plato—. ¿Quieres café? —preguntó mientras le alcanzaba una taza recién servida.

Serena aceptó el café. —Gracias —dijo al recibir la taza y le daba un sorbo.

Saori ahora pelaba y cortaba unas frutas. —Ayer, cuando Darien me llamó, me asusté mucho, ¿sabes? —comentó—. Hacía varios días que no hablábamos, y yo supuse que era porque estaría ocupado con la visita de Mónica. Pero cuando me contó lo que había pasado y lo escuché tan mal, tan dolido y desanimado me preocupé tanto… Y apenas me pidió que viniera no lo dudé ni un segundo.

—Es muy considerado y amable de tu parte —dijo Serena con una forzada sonrisa.

—Estar a su lado cuando me necesita, como lo he hecho siempre —continuó Saori—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Y ahora más que nunca quiero acompañarlo con todo esto que le está pasando, él no puede estar solo atravesando un momento tan difícil.

—Él no está solo —refutó Serena.

Saori sonrió de lado. —Mira, Serena —dijo interrumpiendo su tarea y mirándola a los ojos—. Por favor, no te tomes a mal esto que te voy a decir, no quiero que me malinterpretes —Serena la escuchaba con atención—. Pero yo a Darien lo conozco hace muchos años, y aunque a veces no nos llevemos espléndidamente bien y tengamos algunos problemas para entendernos, él sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea. Yo jamás haría nada que lo hiciera sentir mal.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —preguntó Serena con desconfianza.

Saori comenzó a acomodar todas las cosas del desayuno en una bandeja. —Que entiendo que hayas tenido muy buenas intenciones al hacer lo que hiciste, pero… Hay ciertos tipos de 'cuidados' que 'descuidan', ¿sabes? —volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. No me mires así —dijo riendo al percibir tensión y malestar en el rostro de Serena—, tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Y creo que de ahora en más deberías ser más cautelosa, poco a poco ir tomando algo de distancia y…

—¿Tomar algo de distancia? —la interrumpió Serena—. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así?

—Porque ya has hecho demasiado —respondió Saori—. Conseguiste que él se reencontrara con su padre una vez más, que pudiera conocer a su hermana, que iniciara una nueva vida aquí. Ya has hecho más que suficiente —tomó la bandeja y se acercó a ella—. Lo que Darien necesita ahora es enfocarse en todo eso, y tú sólo lograrás que sea más difícil para él si estás tan cerca. Porque lo confundes, porque le haces creer cosas que no son. Y él no necesita eso —y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que necesita? —preguntó Serena antes de que se fuera.

Saori se detuvo y volteó a verla. —Yo sé muy bien lo que él necesita, Serena —dijo en tono desafiante—, y de una manera en que tú nunca lo sabrás —sonrió altiva—. Con permiso —y dando media vuelta, finalmente salió de la cocina.

.

.

.

Después de acompañar a Hotaru a la escuela, Serena fue directamente hasta su negocio. Decidió que lo mejor sería enfrascarse todo el día en su trabajo y atender sus obligaciones. Tuvo que ocuparse prácticamente sola de todo, ya que Darien otra vez se había ausentado y los pocos empleados que tenían estaban atareadísimos con los repartos y el mantenimiento de los jardines de sus clientes.

Y así transcurrió el día entero. Con su mente enfocada en su trabajo para intentar, casi sin conseguirlo, no pensar más en todo lo que había pasado. Pero a cada instante recordaba la poco agradable conversación que había tenido con Saori en la mañana y cada vez se sentía peor.

Entrada la tarde, recibió un mensaje de Darien en su celular. Era la primera vez que él se comunicaba con ella desde aquella 'discusión' que habían tenido en la playa. Se trataba de un mensaje breve y conciso, simplemente le avisaba que él buscaría a Hotaru en la escuela y que más tarde irían juntos a lo de Andrew.

Entonces después de hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas y de dejar todo meticulosamente ordenado y limpio como acostumbraba, Serena cerró el negocio, aunque mucho más tarde de lo habitual. Y una vez desocupada decidió dirigirse al bar, así que hacia allá fue.

Una vez que llegó, cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, notó que había poca gente en el lugar. Pero apenas entró reconoció a Darien junto a la barra acompañado de Saori. Los dos conversaban y reían con Andrew. Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la escena, ya que Darien tenía un semblante totalmente diferente al día anterior. Se lo veía de muy buen humor, con un prolijo pero al mismo tiempo relajado aspecto, estaba simplemente radiante.

Serena permaneció perpleja al contemplar la escena hasta que la voz de Hotaru la hizo reaccionar. —¡Serena! —gritó la niña mientras se acercaba corriendo. Serena se agachó antes de que la alcanzara y cuando llegó Hotaru se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla con entusiasmo—. ¡Hola, Serena! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

—Hola, princesita —dijo Serena emocionada mientras la abrazaba con fuerza—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó al mirarla.

—Bien —respondió Hotaru con una amplia sonrisa—. Mucho mejor, porque hoy Darien pasó por mí en la escuela y hablamos bastante cuando llegamos a casa.

—Sí, él me avisó que pasaría por ti y que vendrían aquí —dijo Serena también sonriente—. Me alegra que las cosas estén mejor entre ustedes.

—Sí, estoy un poco más tranquila —dijo Hotaru—. Pero sólo un poco, aún quedan varios asuntos por aclarar. Igualmente me alegra ver que él está mejor —al decir esto, las dos dirigieron su atención hacia la barra para mirarlo. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien también las estaba viendo, y que él la saludaba con una leve inclinación, Serena automáticamente bajó la mirada avergonzada—. Ahora son ustedes los que tienen que hablar —agregó Hotaru al notar su incomodidad.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Serena confundida.

—Sí, deberías hablar con él, Serena, y hacer todo lo posible por reparar lo que sea que se haya roto entre ustedes. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde —ahora las dos miraban a Saori, que seguía conversando con Darien y Andrew.

—Bueno —dijo Serena mientras volvía a ponerse de pie—, entonces si ya todo está en orden, mejor me voy a casa.

Hotaru enseguida la tomó de las manos .—No, quédate un momento.

—Pero Hotaru, es tarde, tengo que…

—Sólo un momento, por favor —insistió la pequeña y comenzó a tirar de ella para que la acompañara a una de las mesas—. Ven, están mis tías, vamos con ellas.

Serena se dejó llevar resignada. —Está bien, vamos.

Y juntas se acercaron a la mesa donde Haruka y Michiru se encontraban. —Vaya —dijo Haruka apenas las vio—. Pero miren quién está aquí, dichosos los ojos que te ven, querida amiga.

—Hola, chicas —las saludó Serena y se sentaba junto a Hotaru.

—Hola, Serena —la saludó Michiru—. Qué bueno verte por aquí, desde tu cumpleaños que no sabíamos nada de ti.

Serena rió nerviosa. —Es que he estado bastante ocupada últimamente, atendiendo varios asuntos de trabajo y…

—Pero desatendiendo otros asuntos mucho más importantes, ¿verdad? —la interrumpió Haruka señalando con la cabeza hacia donde Darien y Saori se encontraban.

—Haruka, por favor, no empieces —le advirtió Michiru.

—Serena, amiga —dijo Haruka mientras observaba a Saori con detenimiento—, ¿puedes decirme quién es la preciosura que está acompañando a Darien?

Serena sabía muy bien que Haruka pretendía provocarla con estos comentarios como siempre lo hacía. —Es su socia —respondió acotadamente.

—Sin dudas ese muchacho tiene muy buen gusto —comentó Haruka sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Saori—. Esa mujer es una exquisitez, es refinada, delicada y muy hermosa —miró a Serena con una dura expresión—. Una vez más dejaste pasar tu tren, amiga, y te ganaron de mano —dijo riendo.

—Cariño, por favor —quiso intervenir Michiru al percibir que Serena comenzaba a enojarse y le dirigía a Haruka una mirada fulminante.

—Es una lástima —continuó Haruka mientras acomodaba su guitarra—. Habrían formado una linda pareja ustedes dos, y seguro que él te habría podido ayudar a sentar cabeza de una buena vez. Pero en fin, cosas que pasan. O mejor dicho, que no pasan…

—Mira, Haruka… —quiso hablar Serena pero ella no la dejó.

—A ver, dime, Serena —la interrumpió de nuevo—, ¿ya tienes decidido adónde vas a viajar ahora? ¿Ya planeaste tu nuevo destino de escape? No me digas nada, déjame adivinar: Esta vez irás a Europa —dijo en tono irónico—. No, no, a América, allí no has ido nunca, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Hotaru confundida—. ¿Cómo es eso de que te irás de viaje, Serena?

—No les hagas caso, pequeña —intervino Michiru—. Sólo están bromeando entre ellas —y le dio un codazo a Haruka—. ¿Verdad que es broma, cariño?

—Sí, claro, ¿cómo se te ocurre que Serena pueda ser capaz de hacer semejante disparate a esta altura de su vida? —dijo Haruka riendo—. Ella es una chica valiente y decidida, jamás huiría despavorida como una gatita asustada, ¿verdad, amiga?

Serena estaba cada vez más furiosa y ya no podría disimularlo más. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para responderle a Haruka, se detuvo enseguida al ver a Darien caminando hacia la mesa. —Rayos… —maldijo entre dientes al sentirse cada vez más nerviosa e incómoda a medida que se acercaba.

—Buenas noches —dijo Darien gentil cuando llegó junto a ellas.

—Hola, Darien —lo saludó Michiru.

—¿Cómo están? ¿Preparando el repertorio para esta noche? —preguntó Darien al ver a Haruka con su guitarra.

—No —respondió ella—. No creo que toquemos esta noche, hay poca gente. Sólo estamos repasando algunas canciones nuevas para el fin de semana —explicó.

—Comprendo —dijo Darien—. Bueno, disculpen que las interrumpa, pero necesito hablar con ellas un momento —se refería a Hotaru y Serena—, ¿puede ser?

Haruka y Michiru asintieron y Serena y Hotaru se pusieron de pie. Los tres se alejaron un poco de la mesa para hablar con reserva. —Bueno —volvió a hablar Darien—, solamente quería avisarles que mañana partiremos bien temprano hacia Tokio.

—¿Te vas con Saori? —preguntó Hotaru.

—Sí —respondió él—, viajaremos en su auto. Pero como saldremos mucho antes de que tú tengas que ir a la escuela, pensé que quizás deberías quedarte a dormir en la casa de Makoto.

—Serena puede quedarse a dormir conmigo en casa —dijo Hotaru.

Darien miró a Serena, quien tenía la mirada baja. —Pero tú ya te quedaste anoche, y durante estos días te has estado ocupando sola del negocio, no me parece conveniente que te sobrecargues de tantas cosas.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en acompañar a Hotaru —dijo Serena evitando su mirada—. Es más, puede quedarse en mi departamento.

—Es que en verdad no quiero abusar de tu ayuda, Serena —insistió Darien—. Creo que lo mejor es que durante estos días estés tranquila sólo ocupándote del negocio. Cuando yo regrese de Tokio, la semana que viene, Hotaru comenzará las vacaciones de verano y ahí sí volveremos a organizarnos entre los tres, ¿qué les parece?

—¿Recién regresarás la semana que viene? —preguntó Hotaru con una triste expresión.

Darien se agachó frente a ella. —Sí —respondió—, porque quiero adelantar todo el trabajo que pueda y dejar unos cuantos asuntos en orden, así cuando esté de vuelta tendré más tiempo libre para pasar contigo y también para ayudar a Serena con el negocio, ¿entiendes?

—¿Entonces iremos a la playa? —preguntó Hotaru repentinamente contenta—. ¿Y jugaremos juntos? ¿Y veremos muchas películas? ¿Y haremos cientos de cosas muy divertidas?

—Claro que sí —dijo Darien riendo.

Hotaru lo abrazó efusiva. —¡Qué lindo, hermanito! ¡Serán las mejores vacaciones! —Darien también la abrazaba sin dejar de reír.

Al verlos de esta forma, Serena se daba cuenta de que cientos de preguntas se imponían en su mente e infinidad de emociones encontradas se removían en su interior. Y recordando lo que Saori le había dicho en la mañana, pensaba que quizás ya había hecho más que suficiente por ellos, que tal vez lo mejor era comenzar a tomar algo de distancia y no continuar interponiéndose en su relación. Sobre todo al creer percibir cierta frialdad e indiferencia en el trato de Darien hacia ella, que aunque se mostraba amable y gentil como siempre, era evidente que algo se había roto entre los dos.

—Bueno —volvió a hablar Darien al ponerse de pie con la pequeña Hotaru entre sus brazos—, entonces comemos algo y después vamos a casa a buscar tus cosas, ¿sí? —ella asintió sonriente—. ¿Qué quieres ordenar? ¿Pizza? —la niña volvió a asentir.

—Bueno —dijo Serena con voz apagada—, yo me voy.

—¿No te quedarás a cenar con nosotros? —preguntó Hotaru.

—No —respondió Serena esbozando una leve sonrisa—, ya es algo tarde y estoy muy cansada, prefiero irme a casa. Déjale mis saludos a todos, ¿si? —Hotaru asintió con poco entusiasmo y Serena le dio un corto beso en la mejilla—. Adiós, princesa —miró a Darien seria—. Adiós, Darien —y enseguida volvió a bajar la mirada al no soportar verlo a los ojos sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener.

Y sin decir más nada, dio media vuelta y salió del bar lo más rápido que pudo. Pero mientras caminaba apurada e inspiraba y suspiraba repetidas veces para evitar volver a llorar, oyó la voz de Darien a sus espaldas. —¡Serena! —la llamó y ella se detuvo al instante—. Serena, espera —repitió él.

Serena volteó lentamente y cuando lo vio corriendo hacia ella sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. Y al tenerlo cerca y ver en su rostro esa tímida y dulce sonrisa que tanto adoraba de él, que hacía tanto no veía, todos sus miedos parecían desvanecerse.

—Disculpa, Serena, quería… —Darien carraspeó algo nervioso—. Simplemente quería decirte que… Quería pedirte perdón —ella lo miró sorprendida—, por cómo me comporté durante estos días, por haberte preocupado y dejado sola a cargo del negocio, de Hotaru, de tantos asuntos —suspiró largamente —En verdad siento mucho todo lo que pasó y no quiero que se arruinen las cosas entre nosotros.

Serena no podía creer lo que oía. Una vez más Darien le demostraba cuán humilde, honesto y sincero era. —Sé que ha sido muy duro todo lo que pasó en estos meses —continuó él—, y no sólo para mí, sino que creo que ha sido difícil para todos, y en muchos sentidos. Pero pienso que poco a poco he logrado ordenar y comprender muchas cosas. Y tal y como una vez tú me lo dijiste, creo que conocer mi propia historia y lo que viví en el pasado, me ayuda a comprender mejor quién soy ahora. Así que quiero darte las gracias por tu ayuda, Serena —se acercó un poco más a ella y volvió a sonreír—. En verdad te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Tú eres especial, Serena, eres muy importante para mí…

_._

_"You say I only hear what I want to…_

_(Dices que sólo escucho lo que quiero…)_

_You say I talk so all the time so…_

_(Dices que hablo mucho todo el tiempo…)_

_._

Serena estaba completamente desbordada de emociones, y de nuevo reconocía lo increíbles e intensos sentimientos que él le despertaba. Lo amaba… Definitivamente amaba a Darien con locura y no quería arriesgarse a perderlo por nada en el mundo. —Darien… —dijo casi sin voz y también se acercaba más a él—. Darien, lamento tanto lo que…

Pero antes de poder continuar hablando, alguien los interrumpió. —¡Darien! —lo llamó Saori desde la puerta del bar.

_._

_And I thought what I felt was simple… And I thought that I don't belong…_

_(Y pensé que lo que sentía era simple… Y pensé que no encajaba…)_

_And now that I am leaving, now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you…_

_(Y ahora que me estoy yendo, ahora sé que algo hice mal, porque te perdí…)_

_._

Él volteó al escucharla. —¡Ya voy! —le respondió y volvió a mirar a Serena—. Bueno, cuando regrese volveremos a hablar más tranquilos, ¿sí? —dijo con total naturalidad. Ella asintió y bajó la mirada—. Adiós, Serena —dijo Darien serio y dio media vuelta para regresar al bar.

—Adiós —dijo Serena y alzó la vista para ver cómo Saori se colgaba del brazo de Darien cuando él llegaba a su lado y entraban juntos al bar.

_._

_You said 'You caught me 'cause you want me and one day you'll let me go'…_

_(Dices 'Me atrapaste porque me quieres y algún día me dejarás ir'…)_

_'You try to give away a keeper or keep me 'cause you know you're just so scared to lose'…_

_('Intentas bajar la guardia o mantenerme, porque sabes que tienes tanto miedo de perder'…)_

_And you say 'stay'…"_

_(Y dices 'quédate'…)_

_._

* * *

**_Y bue Serenita… como bien dice el dicho "el que se fue a Sevilla…" Aunque reconozco que la pobre me da pena… Pero en fin, a remarla se ha dicho!_**

**_Aquí van mis respuestas a algunos de sus comments:_**

**_-salyluna: Parece que las cosas siguen en términos de amigos ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo…? Esperemos que no mucho…_**

**_-yssareyes48: Morí con lo de 'vieja bipolar'! Y por cabezota el hombre se le fue con otra… A ver si le sirve para reaccionar y portarse como se debe…_**

**_-kaguya: El pobrecito ha buscado consuelo en otro lado después del doble rechazo de Serena… Esperemos que sólo se trate de algo pasajero…_**

**_-romi: No sé si todavía se ha arrepentido, pero creo que Serena sí se está dando cuenta de que puede perderlo… Ojalá reaccione a tiempo…_**

**_-Ana: Darien lo viene pasando mal, pero parece que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir adelante… Ahora resta saber qué hará Serena a partir de ahora, yo creo que depende mucho de ella cómo van a seguir las cosas entre los dos… Y sí, debería dejar sus miedos e inseguridades de lado…_**

**_-bepevikn: Después de semejannnnte beso la paparula se mandó otra patinada… Y creo que son varias las que se suman a la ronda de cocachos, ja! Vamos a ver qué hace después del baldazo de Saori…_**

**_-star: Bienvenida a mi locura! Los dos están muy enamorados, pero Serena por lenta está a nada de perderlo… Esperemos que sepa hacer algo a tiempo para evitarlo…_**

**_Bueno gente, una vez más GRACIAS por su apoyo, reconocimiento y entusiasmo de siempre… Espero sigan al tanto de mis avances -que a partir de ahora creo que serán más espaciados…- y que no dejen de acompañarme y alentarme con sus comentarios!_**

**_Espero ansiosa sus reviews!_**

**_Besototoooootes per tutti…_**

**_Bell.-_**


	12. Capitulo 12

**_Hola gente linda! Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien :) _**

**_Yo acá estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap al fin…_**

**_Les comento que aunque en un principio no tenía en mente alguna 'banda sonora' para recomendarles, a último momento se me ocurrió usar "Pluma", una canción de Lisandro Aristimuño, para el final del cap. Así que espero que les guste si la escuchan. _**

**_Sin más para aclarar por ahora lxs invito a leer el DOCE en paz y les pido que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció…_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Doce ::_

Darien estaba de pie frente a la puerta del departamento de Serena esperando a que ella lo atendiera. Hacía un par de horas que acababa de regresar de Tokio después de casi una semana, y Serena le había avisado que esa tarde Hotaru estaría con ella. Así que después de dejar sus cosas en su casa y darse una rápida ducha, se dirigió hacia allá para buscar a su hermana.

Mientras esperaba, Darien se daba cuenta de que se sentía algo inquieto y ansioso al estar a punto de volver a verlas después de tantos días. Particularmente a Serena, de quien no se había despedido en tan buenos términos la última vez que se vieron. Y aunque había intentado arreglar un poco las cosas con ella aquella noche en el bar, cuando le avisó que partiría a Tokio, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil para ninguno de los dos volver a tratarse como siempre.

Porque muchas cosas habían pasado, muchos cambios rotundos habían ocurrido, y todo en cuestión de unos pocos días. La inesperada visita de Saori, la fuerte discusión con su madre tras descubrir la verdad de su pasado, los fallidos intentos de acercarse a Serena sin que ella se atreviera a corresponderle como él quería.

No iba a ser fácil. Definitivamente Darien sabía que no le iba a resultar nada fácil retomar su relación con Serena de la misma forma que antes. Porque todo habría cambiando entre ellos, ya nada podría seguir siendo igual. O al menos, eso era lo que temía.

Sin embargo allí estaba, a escasos segundos de volver a verla, y sin tener la más remota idea de cómo sentirse, de qué pensar, de cómo tratarla o hablarle cuando la tuviera enfrente otra vez. Y mientras reflexionaba sobre todo esto, escuchó su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, lo cual hizo que se sintiera más inquieto todavía.

Enseguida ella abrió y apenas la vio Darien sintió que todo su nerviosismo y sus preocupaciones se desvanecían por completo. Serena estaba frente a él mirándolo con una enorme y alegre sonrisa en su rostro. —Hola, Darien —lo saludó gentil.

—Hola, Serena —la saludó él también sonriente. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de haberse enojado con ella, de haberse sentido tan frustrado e impotente con sus rechazos, de haberla ignorado durante días enteros, al verla de nuevo podía volver a identificar esa increíble sensación de tranquilidad, de refugio y de bienestar que sólo Serena era capaz de provocarle.

—Pasa —dijo ella al abrir más la puerta.

—Con permiso —dijo él con timidez y entró.

—Hotaru ya casi está lista —comentó Serena mientras pasaban a la sala—. Danos un minuto y enseguida venimos, ¿sí?

—Está bien, las espero —respondió Darien.

Serena asintió sin dejar de sonreír pero antes de irse se acercó a él y tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa lo abrazó efusiva. —Bienvenido —murmuró en su oído y le regaló un corto y cálido beso en la mejilla. Darien no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo volvió a sonreír cuando se separaron—. Iré a buscarla —dijo Serena contenta y finalmente se fue.

Darien no sintió más ningún rastro de malestar o inseguridad que hasta hacía unos instantes lo tenían tan preocupado. Sino todo lo contrario, estaba tranquilo y confiaba en que las cosas poco a poco se acomodarían y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Mientras seguía esperando, comenzó a recorrer y observar con detenimiento la sala donde se encontraba. Era la primera vez que iba al departamento de Serena y le llamaba la atención confirmar que no era precisamente como se lo imaginaba.

En el lugar había bastante desorden, muchos libros, carpetas y papeles desparramados sobre la mesa, a un lado una biblioteca llena de más libros y también algunos discos de música, y en la pared lateral había muchísimas fotografías pegadas con cinta. Eran imágenes de Serena en diferentes lugares, probablemente se trataría de sus incontables viajes. También con sus amigos, con Hotaru, con Mamoru. Hasta había una foto de ellos dos juntos, lo que le sorprendió bastante porque no recordaba que se la hubieran tomado. Era una imagen muy graciosa, estaban en la playa, con los pies en el agua, estallados de risa.

Sonrió divertido ante la fotografía que acababa de descubrir y luego se asomó por el pequeño balcón donde vio que había infinidad de maceteros de todos los colores y tamaños llenando y decorando el lugar con plantas y flores de todo tipo.

Definitivamente confirmaba que se encontraba en un espacio en donde cada rincón le recordaba a Serena. Todo se veía tan alegre, colorido y acogedor tal y como ella era, o al menos como él la veía.

Y cuando regresó otra vez a la sala, donde Serena le había pedido que esperara, Darien no pudo disimular ni un poco lo asombrado y encantado que se sintió al verla aparecer desde el pasillo acompañada de Hotaru: La niña llevaba puesto un muy bonito y delicado traje tradicional, que acostumbraba usar en esta época del año para asistir a las ferias y festivales de verano.

Hotaru lentamente se acercó a Darien con una tímida y coqueta sonrisa en su rostro, y hasta levemente sonrojada al notar la expresión de su hermano al verla. —Hola, Darien —dijo al llegar junto a él.

Darien estaba tan impresionado y emocionado con lo hermosa que se veía su pequeña hermana que no sabía qué hacer, y miró a Serena como pidiéndole ayuda.

Ella echó a reír. —Te estábamos esperando para ir juntos al festival de fuegos artificiales de esta noche —explicó—. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Darien volvió a mirar a Hotaru y se agachó frente a ella. —Estás… —la examinaba de arriba abajo—. Estás preciosa, hermanita —dijo con una emotiva sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta cómo me veo? —preguntó ella mientras giraba en el lugar para enseñarle su ropa—. Serena me ayudó a vestirme —comentó al volver a mirarlo de frente—, también me peinó —y retocaba su cabello.

—Te ves tan linda —dijo Darien sin dejar de sonreír—. En verdad pareces una princesita, Hotaru.

—Es que en verdad lo soy —dijo ella guiñándole un ojo con picardía y haciéndolo reír—. Aunque me vería mucho mejor con un poco de maquillaje —y miró a Serena con una clara expresión de reproche.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. —Ya te dije que no te voy a maquillar —la regañó—. Las niñas pequeñas no usan maquillaje, no seas tan presumida, ¿quieres? —agregó riendo de nuevo.

—Pero sólo un poquito —insistió Hotaru—. No seas mala, Serena, por favor —Darien no dejaba de reír ante la escena—. Vamos, sólo un poquito. Préstame ese labial rosa que tienes puesto tú, ese color es muy bonito.

—Pero Hotaru…

La niña tomó sus manos. —Por favor, por favor, por favor —le suplicó haciendo pucheros.

Serena miró a Darien y él asintió risueño. Volvió a mirar a Hotaru y suspiró resignada. —Está bien —buscó su labial en el bolso que colgaba de su hombro y se agachó frente a la niña para pintarle los labios—. ¿Listo? —preguntó al terminar su tarea—. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

Hotaru buscó un espejito en el bolso de Serena para repasar su imagen y sonrió satisfecha. —Sí, ahora sí podemos irnos.

.

.

.

Los tres fueron caminando juntos hasta el parque central del pueblo donde tendría lugar el festival.

Una vez allí, recorrieron la zona de los puestos de juegos y comidas, hicieron algunas compras, y durante todo el tiempo se divertían a más no poder, tomándose cientos de fotos, disfrutando de cada cosa que compartían como si fueran una familia. Por fortuna y después de tantos contratiempos y momentos difíciles que habían atravesado, todo estaba marchando perfectamente bien como siempre.

Momentos más tarde, después de haber caminado bastante y haber hecho y comprado cada cosa que su pequeña y consentida hermana le pidió, Darien se sentó en una banca algo apartada para descansar un poco.

Mientras estaba terminando de fumar un cigarrillo, Serena se acercó a él con un par de bebidas que acababa de comprar. —Toma —dijo al entregarle una botella y sentarse a su lado.

—Gracias —dijo él al recibir la bebida y apagaba su cigarrillo—. ¿Y Hotaru?

—Se encontró con unos amigos de la escuela —respondió ella—, y se fue a jugar con ellos.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos breves instantes. Ésta era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas después de todo lo que había pasado, y ambos se sentían algo inquietos y nerviosos por la tensa pausa que parecía interminable.

Pero Serena inspiró hondo y pensó en sacarle conversación a Darien para intentar romper un poco el hielo. —¿Cómo estás? Te ves algo cansado —se atrevió a decir.

—Estoy exhausto —respondió él con un pesado suspiro.

En verdad Darien lucía muy cansado, y Serena estaba realmente interesada en saber de él. —¿Cómo te fue en Tokio?

Darien demoró en volver a hablar. —En términos generales, creo que bien —dijo tras una nueva pausa.

—¿Pudiste hablar con tu mamá?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres contarme?

Darien de nuevo se tomaba su tiempo para pensar cómo responderle. Podía percibir en la forma que le preguntaba que Serena en verdad estaba preocupada por saber cómo le había ido en su viaje, así que creyó que lo mejor sería contarle abiertamente lo que había pasado, demostrarle que aún confiaba en ella. —No fue nada sencillo volver hablar con mi madre —comentó—. Ya sabes como es, escandalosa, exagerada, dramática. Pero una vez superada la etapa de sus escenas y lloriqueos, finalmente pudimos conversar más tranquilos y creo que las cosas entre nosotros estarán mejor a partir de ahora. Aunque sea de a poco, al no haber más secretos ni asuntos inconclusos, podremos lograr llevarnos bien de nuevo.

—Qué bueno.

—Sí, al fin de cuentas, a pesar de lo difícil y doloroso que fue, todo lo que pasó ha sido bueno en cierta medida. Si bien reconozco que mis padres no han sido precisamente los mejores del mundo, tampoco los peores, creo que hoy soy capaz de aceptarlos tal cual son y agradecerles lo mucho o poco que hicieron por mí. Sinceramente ya no quiero estar resentido ni enojado con ellos, no tengo ganas. Ni siquiera con Mamoru.

—¿Quieres decir que lo perdonaste?

—Sí, me parece que es eso, sí —respondió él—. Creo que a pesar de su ausencia y de todo lo malo que pasó, lo que más me motiva a perdonarlo y no guardarle rencor es Hotaru —al oírlo decir esto Serena sonrió emocionada—. El hecho de descubrir que tengo una hermana —continuó Darien—, y no cualquier hermana, sino la niña más hermosa y adorable que conocí en mi vida entera —ambos rieron—. Simplemente estar junto a ella, cuidarla, quererla, todo eso compensa cualquier herida y dolor que él me haya provocado. Así que me siento tranquilo y feliz de tener a mi hermana en mi vida, no necesito nada más.

—Me alegra mucho que así sea —dijo Serena con franqueza.

—Gracias —dijo él con un nuevo suspiro—. También me reuní con la doctora Mimet —comentó.

—¿Tu terapeuta?

Darien rió. —Mi neumonóloga —la corrigió.

—Cierto —dijo ella avergonzada.

—Hacía rato que le debía una visita —siguió él—. La verdad es que evitaba volver a verla porque me imaginaba lo que ocurriría cuando le contara todo lo que me pasó en estos meses.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me mandó a hacer cientos de estudios y chequeos médicos, un verdadero fastidio… Y de nuevo insistió en que tengo que dejar de fumar, cuidar mejor mi salud, etcétera, etcétera. Principalmente por tener el antecedente directo de la enfermedad de mi papá y también…

—¿De quién? —lo interrumpió Serena y él la miró confundido—. ¿Oíste lo que acabas de decir? —insistió ella con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Escuchaste cómo acabas de referirte a Mamo?

—Dije… ¿Mi papá? —repitió Darien sorprendido de sí mismo al haber dicho eso sin darse cuenta—. Mi papá… —y miró a Serena esbozando una nueva sonrisa. Era la primera vez, después de aquel día en que lloró y se desahogó con ella en la playa, que se refería a Mamoru de esa forma.

—Tu papá —repitió Serena sin dejar de sonreír—. Mamo es tu papá, Darien.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo él en tono melancólico y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes—. En fin —volvió a hablar Darien tras otra pausa—, han sido días muy intensos —y de nuevo suspiraba largamente.

—¿Y cómo te fue en el trabajo? —preguntó otra vez Serena, pero al notar que de repente Darien comenzaba tensionarse creyó que probablemente habría hablado de más.

—Bueno, ese es un asunto algo delicado también —respondió él sin poder disimular lo incómodo que se sentía al tener que hablar al respecto—. Surgieron algunos imprevistos de último momento —quiso explicar sin entrar en demasiados detalles—, ciertas tensiones con mis colegas que jamás esperé que se dieran a esta altura de las circunstancias, y que lamentablemente pueden llegar a interferir en el desarrollo del proyecto.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Digamos que hubo algunos malentendidos, confusiones —Darien se enredaba con sus palabras—. Las cosas se pusieron algo tensas y complicadas por algo que sucedió y se interpretó de una manera que no era y…

—¿Es por Saori? —preguntó Serena, creyendo adivinar que ese era el tema tan delicado que Darien estaba evitando mencionar.

Y aunque sabía que estaba siendo demasiado directa y hasta entrometida al preguntarle al respecto, ella necesitaba saber más sobre eso. Porque después de su visita días atrás, de las cosas que le dijo cuando estuvieron solas, de cuánto había cambiado Darien cuando estuvo con ella, Serena se había imaginado cientos de cosas intentando comprender qué pasaba entre ellos dos. Y por supuesto reconocía que no se sentía para nada contenta con lo que suponía que estaba sucediendo, así que esperaba que él pudiera aclararle lo que pasaba.

Pero Darien no sabía cómo explicarle algo que ni siquiera para él estaba del todo claro, más aún por todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvo en Tokio, en verdad era un asunto sobre el cual no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablar ahora.

Sin embargo al ver que Serena esperaba impaciente a que le respondiera algo, prefirió decirle aunque sea muy acotadamente qué era lo que pasaba. Así que inspiró hondo para tomar valor y sincerarse con ella. —Saori y yo…

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, la voz de Hotaru que se acercaba corriendo los interrumpió. —¡Darien! ¡Serena! —gritaba la niña—. ¡Ya casi es la hora! —decía efusiva mientras los tomaba a los dos de las manos y tiraba de ellos para hacerlos poner de pie—. ¡Vamos! ¡Ya van a comenzar!

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Darien confundido.

—¡Los fuegos artificiales! —respondió Hotaru impaciente—. ¡Vamos a verlos! ¡Vamos al mirador!

—¿Ahora? —volvió a preguntar él al soltarse.

Serena y Hotaru, que se habían adelantado un poco, voltearon a verlo. —¡Sí, ahora! —insistió la pequeña más impaciente.

—Vamos —dijo Serena al tenderle una mano a Darien—, ven con nosotras —y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Al verla sonreír de esa forma, Darien pudo dejar de sentirse nervioso por la reciente e interrumpida conversación. Y creyó que dejar de lado sus preocupaciones sería lo mejor por ahora. Serena se mostraba tan gentil y demostrativa con él como siempre, y eso lo ayudaba a sentirse más tranquilo.

Así que también sonrió y se acercó a ella para tomar su mano. —Vamos —dijo al mirar a Hotaru mientras la niña también volvía a tomarlo de la mano. Y los tres se fueron juntos.

.

.

.

Algunos días después…

Darien estaba en la pequeña oficina de su negocio revisando unos papeles y cargando unos datos en su computadora. En esta época del año, el trabajo en el vivero era bastante intenso, ya que muchos clientes comenzaban a instalarse en sus casas de veraneo y la demanda de repartos de insumos y mantenimiento de jardines aumentaba considerablemente.

Cuando tuvo ganas de fumar y quiso buscar un cigarrillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se dio cuenta de que se le habían terminado. Así que decidió ir a comprar más, pero cuando salió de la oficina se detuvo de repente detrás del mostrador al ver que del otro lado de la puerta principal estaba Serena conversando con uno de los empleados.

Y se quedó inmóvil observando la escena con mucho detenimiento: Mientras Serena tomaba nota en una carpeta, el chico que estaba junto a ella parecía hablarle con mucha más confianza y soltura que un simple empleado, lo cual a Darien le llamó bastante la atención. Y ella reía y le respondía con total naturalidad, pero al alzar la vista y darse cuenta de que él los estaba mirando, interrumpió la plática con gentileza y entró al negocio.

Darien se apoyó en el mostrador y esperó a que ella se acercara. Cuando llegó junto a él, Serena se puso a revisar la carpeta que traía con ella. —Mira, ya tengo los nuevos pedidos para la semana que viene —comentó mientras le enseñaba a Darien unos papeles.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo él con un tono de voz que a Serena le resultó algo sospechoso—. Ese muchacho, Melvin…

—Kelvin —lo corrigió ella.

—Sí, Kelvin —dijo Darien —Él… No sé… Como que recién tuve la impresión de que pasa algo más, no lo sé… Cómo te miraba, la forma en que te hablaba…

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Que estaba coqueteando contigo.

Serena soltó una carcajada. —¡¿Qué?!

—Vamos, Serena, no me digas que no te diste cuenta.

—Te estás imaginando cosas —dijo ella muerta de risa.

—No me imagino nada —insistió Darien—, acabo de verlo con mis propios ojos. Y te digo más, no es la primera vez que lo noto. Es obvio que le gustas —ella lo miraba con ojos enormes—. Sí, Serena, le gustas a Melvin.

—Kelvin —Serena volvió a corregirlo.

—Kelvin está interesado en ti, es muy evidente.

—No lo creo.

—¿Y sabes qué? —siguió Darien—. Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad —soltó sin rodeos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Serena estaba cada vez más desconcertada con lo que oía.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —dijo Darien riendo al ver su expresión de sorpresa—. Parece un muchacho agradable, es responsable en su trabajo, tiene un aspecto algo extraño pero sus anteojos le dan un aire intelectual y…

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Darien? —ella se esforzaba por comprender qué estaba intentando demostrar Darien con esta conversación.

—No estoy diciendo nada raro, no me mires así —siguió él—. Sólo creo que parece ser un buen chico, que deberías salir con él, no sé, tener una cita o algo así.

Serena echó a reír otra vez. —¿Una cita? ¿De qué hablas?

—Una chica como tú no debería estar sola, Serena —respondió Darien—. Eres joven, bonita —lentamente se acercaba a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos—, ¿no te gustaría tener algo con alguien? ¿O al menos intentarlo? Tú me dijiste que hace mucho tiempo que no sales con nadie y quizás Melvin… Digo Kelvin, sea una buena opción.

—¿Me estás diciendo que debería salir con Kelvin?

—Aunque sea a una cita, sí —dijo él con soltura—. Tómalo como un consejo de un 'buen amigo' —agregó en tono desafiante.

Finalmente Serena pudo darse cuenta de que Darien la estaba provocando con esta actitud, que quizás estaría intentando demostrarle algo, o que tal vez trataba de ponerla a prueba o algo por el estilo. —¿Un consejo de 'un buen amigo'? —repitió ella, él asintió—. Ya veo, conque una cita con Kelvin, ¿eh? —y sin tener intenciones de tomárselo demasiado en serio, prefirió seguirle la corriente—. La verdad es que ya casi ni me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que tuve una cita con alguien, así que creo que no sería tan mala idea.

—Claro que no.

—Pero no lo haré —dijo Serena determinante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Darien sorprendido—. Vamos, no seas tan antipática, sólo una cita, no es tan difícil —insistió.

—Para ti no será difícil, pero para mí sí lo es —refutó Serena—. Principalmente por dos cosas: Una, porque Kelvin no me gusta, y dos, porque no tengo intenciones de estar con alguien más en este momento.

—¿Alguien más? —preguntó Darien con una pícara sonrisa—. ¿Qué quieres decir con 'alguien más'? —y se acercaba a ella cada vez más.

Serena estaba convencida de que la estaba provocando, de una manera muy infantil y espontánea, y no dejaba de resultarle una situación bastante divertida. —A ver, Darien —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Si yo te pidiera que dejes de fumar ahora mismo, ¿lo harías?

—Por supuesto —aseguró él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En verdad lo harías? —insistió ella—. ¿Serías capaz de pasar de fumar, no sé, veinte, treinta cigarrillos diarios a cero así sin más?

—Bueno —Darien titubeó—, no sé si podría dejarlo de un minuto a otro como si nada, pero tal vez…

—Entonces te propongo que hagamos lo siguiente —lo interrumpió Serena, ahora era ella quien mostraba una actitud desafiante—. El día que yo tenga una cita con alguien, tú dejarás de fumar de manera definitiva.

Darien reflexionó durante unos segundos entornando los ojos y haciéndola reír de nuevo. —Me parece justo —aceptó el reto al fin.

Serena sonrió triunfante y le tendió una mano. —¿Trato hecho?

—Está bien —respondió él tomando su mano—, trato hecho.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de reír. —Bueno, ya vámonos que se nos está haciendo tarde —dijo al tomar la carpeta y dirigirse hasta la oficina seguida de Darien.

.

.

.

Una vez que dejaron todo en orden y cerraron su negocio, Serena y Darien fueron juntos hasta la casa de él para buscar a Hotaru y luego acompañarla a la estación. Porque ese día la pequeña partiría con un grupo de la escuela a un campamento en las montañas.

Era un viaje que por problemas de organización y mal tiempo, se había pospuesto para hacerlo durante las vacaciones de verano, y aunque muchos niños habían desistido de ir, Hotaru no quiso perdérselo por nada en el mundo.

Sin embargo le había costado bastante terminar de decidirse a hacerlo, porque si bien se trataba de un viaje de pocos días, coincidía con una fecha muy importante y especial para ella.

—Bueno —dijo Serena después de darle un largo y profundo abrazo a la niña—, vas a portarte bien y hacerle caso a los maestros, ¿verdad? —dijo con preocupación.

—Sí, Serena —respondió Hotaru cansada de oír las repetitivas y redundantes recomendaciones de Serena.

—Y recuerda cuidarte mucho del sol, usa tu sombrero y la pantalla solar todo el tiempo.

—Sí, Serena —dijo Hotaru al poner los ojos en blanco y hacerlos reír a los dos.

La pequeña se separó de Serena y se acercó a Darien quien la abrazó enseguida. —Adiós, princesa —dijo él—. Diviértete mucho —a Hotaru le estaba costando muchísimo despedirse de él y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza—. Bueno, hermanita —volvió a hablar Darien—, nos vemos a la vuelta —y al separarse notó que los ojos de Hotaru se llenaban de lágrimas—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado al acariciar su rostro.

—Ya sabes lo que me pasa —dijo ella haciendo pucheros.

Darien sonrió enternecido por su expresión. —¿Mi cumpleaños? —en un par de días él cumpliría años, pero la fecha coincidía con la ausencia de Hotaru—. No te preocupes —intentaba tranquilizarla—, ya te dije que vamos a celebrarlo juntos cuando regreses.

—Pero es que no es justo —volvió a protestar la niña—. Es el primer cumpleaños tuyo que compartiremos, tendríamos que celebrarlo en la fecha exacta, no unos días después.

—Es lo mismo —dijo Darien—, yo jamás celebro mi cumpleaños. Así que si tiene que ser un día antes o un día después no me importa, lo que más quiero es festejarlo contigo, sea cuando sea.

Hotaru suspiró resignada. —Está bien —dijo al sonreír—. Igualmente te llamaré para felicitarte.

—Más te vale que lo hagas —dijo Darien riendo y volvía a abrazarla.

—Te quiero, Darien —murmuró Hotaru en su oído—. Te quiero mucho…

—Yo también, pequeña —murmuró él—. Adiós —dijo al separarse de nuevo—, diviértete y cuídate mucho.

Hotaru asintió. —Adiós —dijo antes de subirse al tren.

Darien y Serena se quedaron junto al resto de los familiares de los niños que viajaban esperando a que partieran. Y cuando el tren comenzó a andar, saludaron con la mano a Hotaru quien los despedía desde la ventanilla hasta que finalmente se fue.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio observando al tren que se alejaba hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Y después de unos largos minutos, Serena se atrevió a volver a hablar. —Bueno —dijo con voz apagada. No tenía idea de cómo despedirse de Darien ahora que estaban otra vez a solas. Sin Hotaru y habiendo ya cerrado el negocio hasta el día siguiente, era bastante raro para los dos, pero mucho más para ella, no tener otro motivo para estar juntos—, tengo que… —dijo nerviosa mientras revisaba su bolso para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te vas a tu casa? —preguntó él.

—Aún no —respondió ella—. Tengo que ir al centro a comprar unas cosas.

—Comprendo —Darien también se sentía algo incómodo con la situación—. Bueno, yo sí me voy a casa para aprovechar lo que queda del día y adelantar algo de trabajo, así que…

—Está bien —dijo Serena con una forzada sonrisa. No quería separarse de él, no sabía cómo despedirse y tampoco quería que Darien notara lo nerviosa que se sentía—. Nos vemos mañana en el negocio, entonces.

—De acuerdo —dijo él intentando mostrarse tranquilo—, nos vemos.

—Adiós —dijo Serena con la mirada baja y se alejó de él.

—Adiós —dijo Darien y se encaminó en sentido contrario.

.

.

.

Darien finalmente regresó caminando a su casa, que quedaba a pocas calles de la estación. Y mientras andaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Serena y en cómo las cosas parecían volver a estar bien entre ellos. Al menos desde que regresó de Tokio, él creía que los dos estaban logrando volver a tratarse en términos amistosos como al principio.

Sin embargo también se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era para él comportarse de esta forma después de haberla besado en dos ocasiones con la intención de demostrarle lo que sentía, que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Sí, la amaba, no podía negarlo, la amaba con locura y al mismo tiempo no quería resignarse a perderla si volvía a intentar acercarse a ella de otro modo.

Por lo tanto había decidido, muy en contra de sus verdaderos deseos, no volver a insistir en algo que Serena le había aclarado que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Y mantener la distancia necesaria para no mezclar ni confundir más las cosas. Pero no le estaba resultando nada fácil ni sencillo de hacer. Porque ser amigos no era precisamente el tipo de relación que él quería tener con ella.

Cuando llegó a su casa, prefirió dejar de pensar y preocuparse por todo esto al menos por un rato. Se dirigió a la cocina a ver qué había para comer y al revisar las alacenas y la nevera se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante desabastecido. Pero no tenía ganas de volver a salir, así que calentó un poco de café, se sirvió una taza y fue al comedor para disponerse a ordenar unos cuantos documentos que había traído de Tokio y tenía desparramados sobre la mesa.

Se sentó frente a los papeles, encendió su computadora y suspiró con tedio al notar que no tenía ni un mínimo resto de concentración para ponerse a trabajar. Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y observó por unos instantes la habitación donde se encontraba. Todo estaba tan silencioso y desolado sin la presencia de Hotaru en la casa, que se sentía completamente solo. Y sin poder evitarlo volvió a recordar a Serena y supo que comenzaba a extrañarla.

Entonces sin reflexionar demasiado al respecto buscó su teléfono con la intención de llamarla, pero antes de hacerlo lo pensó mejor y creyó que no era conveniente buscarla ahora si es que en verdad quería mantener las cosas como amigos.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro, dejó su teléfono a un lado, terminó de beber su café y decidió encender un cigarrillo antes de disponerse a trabajar. Pero al revisar sus bolsillos recordó que se le habían acabado y que no había vuelto a comprar más. Así que pensó que esa sería una buena excusa para salir un rato y despejar un poco su mente, así disperso y distraído como se encontraba no podría avanzar nada en su trabajo.

Entonces buscó algo de dinero, sus llaves y finalmente salió de la casa. Si bien había una tienda bastante cerca donde podría comprar sus cigarrillos, optó por caminar un poco más y se dirigió hacia el centro. Era una tarde muy agradable, ya comenzaba a anochecer y había bastante gente deambulando por las calles del pueblo. Lo cual lo ayudaba a distenderse un poco.

Mientras andaba por una zona comercial, después de haber comprado lo que necesitaba, quiso recorrer algunas calles más antes de regresar a su casa. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, se topó con una escena que jamás se imaginó ver y se detuvo de repente. Caminando en sentido opuesto y sin notar su presencia, Serena se acercaba a él acompañada de Kelvin. Los dos conversaban y reían entre sí con soltura, y cuando casi llegan junto a él se sobresaltaron de golpe al verlo, sobre todo Kelvin. —Hola —dijo Darien intentando disimular su sorpresa.

—Hola, Darien —dijo Serena echando a reír divertida al creer adivinar lo que Darien se estaba imaginando.

—Ho… Hola, señor Chiba —lo saludó Kelvin nervioso.

—¿Señor Chiba? No me llames así, Melvin, dime Darien.

—Es Kelvin —lo corrigió Serena.

—Lo siento, Kelvin —se disculpó Darien—. ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí? —preguntó mirándolos alternadamente a los dos—. ¿Acaso están en una cita? —y tras preguntar esto le guiñó un ojo a Serena con picardía. No le simpatizaba ni un poco imaginarse que se trataba de eso, pero no quería que ella lo notara.

—¿Qué? ¿Una cita? ¡No! —respondió Kelvin más nervioso—. No, no. No es eso, sino que me encontré con la señorita Serena de pura casualidad —explicó—. Ella estaba haciendo sus compras y yo me ofrecí a acompañarla y ayudarla a cargar sus paquetes, eso es todo.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo Darien mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el atado de cigarrillos que acababa de comprar—. Eso significa que si ustedes no están teniendo una cita —dijo mirando a Serena a los ojos—, entonces creo que hoy no es un buen día para dejar de fumar —concluyó triunfante y encendió uno.

—Bueno —dijo Kelvin más incómodo al ver cómo ellos dos cruzaban unas miradas algo intensas—, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a un sitio y estoy algo retrasado, así que… —inventó la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

—No te preocupes, Mel… Kelvin —dijo Darien al quitarle las bolsas y los paquetes que él llevaba—. Yo acompañaré a la señorita Serena.

—Está bien, adiós —dijo Kelvin y huyó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

—Adiós, Kelvin, gracias por tu ayuda —dijo Serena antes de que se alejara.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Kelvin —dijo Darien, pero el chico ya había desaparecido.

Serena volvió a mirar a Darien muerta de risa. —No sé por qué, pero creo que lo asustaste.

Darien también reía. —Es que soy un jefe muy estricto que inspira temor y respeto —bromeó.

—Sí, claro, fue por eso —dijo ella en tono irónico y quiso tomar las bolsas que Darien tenía.

Pero él no la dejó. —¿Me vas a dejar acompañarte a pesar de haber arruinado tu 'no-cita'? —dijo retomando una actitud desafiante.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco y retomó sus pasos. —Está bien, vamos —aceptó y Darien se ubicó a su lado para acompañarla.

.

.

.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta lo de Serena entre bromas y risas. Todo entre ellos volvía a ser tan natural y simple como siempre, y se sentían tan cómodos juntos como si nunca nada malo hubiera pasado.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento de Serena, ella lo invitó a pasar y Darien la ayudó a ordenar las cosas que había comprado. Y cuando terminaron de dejar cada cosa en su lugar, Serena lo acompañó otra vez hasta la puerta para despedirlo. —¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte un rato más? —ya le había ofrecido algo para beber, hasta lo había invitado a que se quedara a cenar con ella, pero Darien no aceptó.

—No, en serio tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y no quiero que se haga más tarde —en realidad moría de ganas por quedarse, por pasar más tiempo con ella, por seguir conversando y divirtiéndose juntos, por volver a intentar acercarse. Pero estaba decidido a mantener la distancia óptima para no confundir otra vez las cosas entre ellos, para no volver a cometer un error, para no volver a exponerse en vano. Ella le había pedido que sólo fueran amigos, y eso era lo que serían.

—Está bien —dijo Serena intentando no mostrarse desanimada.

—Quizás en otra ocasión, o durante el fin de semana —dijo Darien cordial, no quería que los ánimos decayeran después de haber logrado recomponer su indefinida relación en tan buenos términos.

—Claro, en otra ocasión —dijo ella con una gentil pero forzada sonrisa.

Pero al creer percibir cierta tristeza en los ojos de Serena, Darien se puso serio y decidió que lo mejor sería irse de ahí lo antes posible. —Bueno, nos vemos mañana, entonces —dijo al salir—. Adiós, Serena —y la miró de nuevo esperando a que ella lo saludara.

Serena no respondía. Sólo miraba a Darien fijamente a los ojos, reconociendo una vez más todo lo que sentía por él, y dándose cuenta de cuánto se obstinaba en sostener una actitud y trato amistoso hacia él. Pero no podía negarlo ni ocultarlo más, el amor y la ilusión que empecinadamente se esforzaba por dejar de lado se le imponían con mayor intensidad que nunca e inundaban todo su cuerpo, su corazón, su mente. Pero al mismo tiempo seguía teniendo tanto miedo de sufrir, de lastimarlo, de que todo saliera mal.

—Adiós —repitió Darien bajando la mirada. Y después de soltar un pesado suspiro, comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella.

_._

_"En un dado de papel de armar me dibujarás hoy…_

_Allá afuera la montaña se cubrió de barniz…_

_._

—Espera, Darien —lo llamó Serena antes de que se fuera, él volteó enseguida al escucharla—. Hay algo que necesito decirte. Yo…

_._

_Ya no llueve más… Hay olor a flor y a tierra mojada…_

_Me decido a ser pluma en tus manos…_

_._

Serena quería animarse finalmente a decirle lo que sentía, precisaba demostrarle de alguna forma que lo necesitaba, que quería estar con él, que a pesar de sus miedos e inseguridades ya no le alcanzaba que sólo fueran amigos. Quería decirle de una buena vez lo que sentía, que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, que no quería perderlo por nada en el mundo, que lo amaba con locura.

—Quiero decirte que yo… —titubeaba nerviosa—. Yo siento que… Me siento tan… —dijo con la voz entrecortada. Y Darien, sin dejar de verla profundamente a los ojos, la escuchaba y miraba con tanta dulzura, con tanta calma que ella creyó que podría ser capaz de ir más allá de sus temores y poder ser abierta y franca con él como tanto lo necesitaba—. Estoy muy feliz de verte tan bien después de todo lo que pasó —pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Bajó la mirada y siguió hablando—. Admiro tu fortaleza y tu empeño por salir adelante y reponerte tan pronto. En verdad me alegro mucho por ti —era sincera en cada cosa que decía, pero también era consciente de que lo hacía para evitar, una vez más, decirle lo que en verdad sentía.

_._

_Esperame… Nadie sabe que soy un poco lento…_

_._

—Gracias, Serena —dijo Darien esbozando una leve sonrisa. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos—. Adiós.

—Adiós —dijo Serena con voz apagada y él se fue.

_._

_Dame aire que me eleve y llegue hasta las nubes…_

_Tres veces más así… Flotando sobre el jardín…"_

_._

* * *

**_Muuuuy despacito las cosas entre estos dos parecen retomar buen rumbo… ¿A uds qué les parece?_**

**_Aquí respondo los mensajitos de quienes no tienen cuenta:_**

_**-yssareyes4: Parece que Serena sigue estando algo lenta, pero creo que en cualquier momento nos puede sorprender… Aunque no es un detalle nada menor la interferencia de Saori… Veremos cómo sigue eso…**_

_**-brujitadc: Creo que Serena todavía necesita ese remezón, jaja! Pero parece que muy de a poquito está empezando a reunir valor… Esperemos que se anime a reaccionar a tiempo…**_

_**-romi: Siguen algo inconclusas las cosas por ahora, pero al menos estos dos se están llevando bien de nuevo…**_

_**-Patyz parawhore: Todavía no sabemos qué pasó exactamente entre Darien y Saori, esperemos que ese asunto no la vuelva a frenar a Serena, sino que la impulse a reaccionar…**_

_**-sayluna: La "bruja guacha metiche" de Saori parece que también lo tiene preocupado a Darien… Pero todavía no sabemos qué es lo que en verdad hay entre ellos dos…**_

_**-Marisol: Serena está algo lenta, y Saori aprovechó la situación… Pero parece que al volver a llevarse bien con Darien puede llegar a animarse a hacer algo, sólo esperemos que no se demore demasiado…**_

_**-kaguya: A mí también me da pena Serena, está súper enamorada pero muerta de miedo… Más con la aparición de Saori… Veremos si se anima a demostrarle a Darien lo que siente…**_

_**-Ana: Ojalá Serena no deje pasar una nueva oportunidad de hacer algo con lo que siente y demostrárselo a Darien, aunque parece que sigue algo asustada creo que en cualquier momento puede ser capaz de reaccionar…**_

_**Bueno gente, ahora sí me despido hasta la próxima. Espero poder avanzar rápido en el siguiente cap y publicarlo antes de fin de año!**_

_**Gracias a todos por su constante apoyo e interés, me alegra de corazón que se entusiasmen con mi locura y que compartan conmigo sus opiniones… **_

_**Así que espero ansiosa sus reviews del cap de hoy!**_

_**Besitos per tutti! Hasta pronto!**_

_**Bell.-**_


	13. Capitulo 13

**_Estimados y estimadas! Cómo están? _**

**_Yo feliz porque conseguí terminar un nuevo cap de esta adorada locurita mía… A pesar de los contratiempos de las fiestas y demáses demandas familiares, me hice de tiempo para avanzar en la escritura y aquí estoy compartiendo con uds lo que me salió._**

**_Les comento que como 'banda sonora' para esta ocasión elegí otra canción de The Civil Wars, "Tip of my tongue", de la cual transcribo unos fragmentos de la letra traducida en algunas partes del cap. Espero que si la escuchan, les guste :)_**

**_Bueno, sin más para agregar por ahora lxs invito a leer el TRECE en paz y espero que lo disfruten mucho… _**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Trece ::_

Darien estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación viendo televisión. Esa noche se sentía muy cansado tras haber tenido una larga y ajetreada semana laboral. Y mientras cambiaba de canal casi automáticamente buscando algo para ver, no encontraba nada que le llamara la atención. Estaba tan aburrido y de tan mal humor que no se sentía atraído por nada.

Y sin poder evitarlo, a cada instante recordaba a Serena. No la veía desde la tarde, cuando trabajaron juntos en el negocio, pero como habían estado muy ocupados atendiendo cientos de pendientes casi no habían cruzado palabra en todo el día. Y aunque tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla, de pasar un momento con ella para conversar, reírse, divertirse juntos, había decidido no llamarla. Creía que lo mejor sería no volver a buscarla, para no confundirse más de lo que ya estaba, para no arriesgarse a que ella se sintiera incómoda de nuevo, para que no se asustara con sus intentos de acercarse de una manera no amistosa. Además ya era bastante tarde, no sería prudente llamarla a esta hora de la noche.

Igualmente revisaba su teléfono a cada segundo con la ingenua ilusión de encontrar alguna llamada perdida o algún mensaje de Serena, pero cada vez que lo veía no encontraba nada. Y eso lo ponía cada vez de peor humor.

Así que resopló molesto, apagó la tele y después de desperezarse y bostezar largamente fue hasta la cocina. Cuando llegó, revisó las alacenas, la nevera, cada rincón buscando algo para comer. Pero aunque tenía bastantes opciones disponibles, nada lo convencía. Su mal humor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Volvió a abrir la nevera y encontró algunas cervezas. Tomó una y fue a la sala a beberla sentado en el sofá después de poner música suave, y así poco a poco consiguió empezar a relajarse. Pero cuando el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo, se sobresaltó de repente al escuchar que alguien golpeaba a su puerta insistente y repetidamente.

Se puso de pie protestando entre dientes, buscó una camiseta para vestirse ya que sólo llevaba puestas unas bermudas, y fue hasta la puerta para atender. Y apenas abrió, su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa al encontrarse con Serena. —Hola —dijo ella también sonriente.

Y Darien se sobresaltó aún más al ver que también aparecían sus amigos. —¡Sorpresa! —gritaron efusivos Yaten, Mina y Rei.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Darien! —gritó Seiya.

—¡Hoy no es su cumpleaños, idiota! —lo regañó Rei dándole un golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Es mañana! ¿Que no sabes que es de mala suerte felicitar al cumpleañero antes de la fecha exacta?

Darien echó a reír. —¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó completamente sorprendido.

—Vinimos a celebrar tu no-cumpleaños —dijo Yaten al pasar.

—Es viernes, hace una hermosa noche de verano, ¿por qué no beber unas inofensivas cervezas con tus queridos amigos? —dijo Mina mientras iba tras Yaten.

—Con permiso —dijeron Rei y Seiya también al entrar.

—Bueno —dijo Serena riendo al ver la expresión de Darien—, parece que no te queda más remedio que aceptar que invadamos tu casa.

—Si tú lo dices… —dijo él y la dejó pasar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos los chicos ya habían desplegado una buena cantidad de cervezas y un par de pizzas que habían llevado en la mesita de la sala, y todos se ubicaron alrededor distribuyéndose en los sillones.

Por su parte, Serena fue directo a la cocina a buscar otras cosas. Y Darien estaba tan desconcertado con la inesperada visita que seguía inmóvil en el medio de la sala observándolos a todos sin poder reaccionar. —¿Y Serena? —preguntó Mina.

—Creo que fue a la cocina —dijo Yaten.

—Ve a ver si necesita algo —le ordenó Rei a Darien—. Después de todo, tú eres el dueño de casa —bromeó y todos rieron.

—Claro, enseguida regreso —dijo Darien también riendo y hacia allá fue.

Apenas llegó a la cocina se detuvo en la puerta para observar a Serena por unos instantes. Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, en puntas de pie y estirando sus brazos tratando de alcanzar unos platos que estaban en un estante que para ella quedaba bastante alto.

Darien aprovechó su distracción para examinarla de arriba abajo con detenimiento, la encontraba tan bonita… Llevaba puesto un corto y colorido vestido veraniego, unas sandalias blancas bajas y tenía el cabello suelto. Tenía un aspecto muy sencillo e informal, pero para él se veía simplemente despampanante.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, se detuvo cuando llegó a su lado, y sin mayores dificultades tomó los platos que Serena estaba intentando alcanzar. Ella no lo había oído venir y al tenerlo tan cerca sin esperarlo no se asustó pero sí sintió cómo una indescriptible y electrizante sensación le subía por la espalda cuando Darien apoyó su mano en su cintura al entregarle los platos. —Gracias —le dijo con una tímida sonrisa al recibirlos.

E inmediatamente Serena se puso a acomodar los bocadillos que había llevado en los platos. —¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Darien cordial.

—No, gracias, ya termino —pero enseguida dejó las cosas a un lado y lo miró—. Lamento que hayamos venido sin avisarte nada —dijo preocupada—. Lo que pasó fue que los chicos llegaron de Tokio hoy en la tarde, también sin avisarme por supuesto, y estuvimos bebiendo algo en mi casa hasta hace un rato, entonces…

—¿Qué estuvieron bebiendo?

—Nada del otro mundo —respondió Serena con total naturalidad—. Sólo algunas cervezas y… —se acercó un poco a él para hablarle en voz baja—. Y un sake que trajo Seiya, se lo regaló su novia.

—Ah, ahora comprendo.

—Pero no vayas a decir nada, porque si Rei se entera que se lo regaló Kakyuu se va a poner como loca.

—Está bien, no diré nada de nada, confía en mí.

—Bueno, entonces mientras conversábamos de todo un poco —siguió relatando Serena al retomar su tarea—, yo les comenté que mañana es tu cumpleaños, y ni bien lo mencioné no me dieron tiempo a nada. Salimos a comprar más cervezas, algo para comer y vinimos directamente hacia aquí y… ¡Sorpresa!

—Pues la verdad es que sí me sorprendieron, y mucho —reconoció Darien.

—Si te molesta o te importunamos de alguna forma, dímelo con confianza y nos iremos.

—No, ¿por qué habría de molestarme? Todo lo contrario, me parece un muy lindo gesto.

—Los chicos son algo excéntricos y atropellados, pero te aprecian mucho.

—Y yo a ellos, va a ser divertido pasar un momento todos juntos —ambos rieron y se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Serena terminaba de ordenar las cosas en los platos y Darien la observaba con atención.

Hasta que él se atrevió a volver a hablar. —Serena —la llamó y ella lo miró—, gracias —dijo con una tímida sonrisa—. En serio muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, por ser siempre tan gentil y dulce conmigo —ella sonreía al escucharlo—. Sé que hemos tenido ciertos altibajos, que ambos cometimos algunos errores que pusieron en riesgo nuestra rela… Nuestra amistad —se corrigió—. Pero yo creo que ahora todo es diferente, que estamos logrando volver a llevarnos bien de nuevo y la verdad es que me siento muy contento y tranquilo por eso.

Serena volvió a dejar los platos a un lado. —Darien… —Dijo emocionada y se acercaba a él.

—Y aunque ya te lo he dicho varias veces —continuó Darien—, quiero que sepas que eres muy especial, Serena —dijo serio—. Eres muy importante para mí.

—Darien —repitió ella y sin dudarlo se acercó más a él para abrazarlo—, es tan lindo lo que me dices… —murmuró en su oído—. Me alegra tanto escucharte y saber que no estás enojado conmigo, que podemos seguir siendo buenos amigos.

Darien también la abrazó y suspiró. —Claro, amigos —dijo con voz apagada.

—Tenía mucho miedo de que todo se arruinara entre nosotros —siguió Serena—. Y te extrañé mucho durante este tiempo que estuvimos algo distanciados.

—Yo también te extrañé —murmuró Darien en un nuevo suspiro. Y cerrando los ojos, acomodó su rostro en el cuello de Serena para entregarse a las increíbles emociones que ella le despertaba. Una vez más volvía a sentirse tan inmensamente aliviado y feliz al tenerla entre sus brazos…

Serena también cerró los ojos para sentirlo y abrazarlo con más fuerza. Y por esos breves segundos, que para ambos resultaron interminables, ella también pudo reconocer de nuevo esa reconfortante sensación que sólo con Darien era capaz de sentir.

Ninguno de los dos quería ni podía negarlo más, al encontrarse de esta forma, fundidos en ese estrecho y profundo abrazo, podían sentirse tan tranquilos, contenidos, en su hogar.

Permanecieron en silencio y abrazados por unos instantes más. Darien no dejaba de mecerla entre sus brazos y Serena se sentía estremecer entera al percibir la tibieza de su respiración sobre la piel de su cuello. No querían soltarse, y a través de ese abrazo intentaban transmitirse sin palabras todo lo que sentían, todo lo que aún no se atrevían a decir.

Pero muy lentamente comenzaron a separarse. Y cuando quedaron enfrentados se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos más, perdiéndose en sus miradas, percibiendo que entre ellos se consolidaba esa profunda y especial conexión que jamás habían experimentado con nadie antes, sintiendo que el tiempo y el espacio simplemente se detenían a su alrededor, que sólo existían ellos dos.

Hasta que de repente la voz de Seiya los hizo reaccionar y recordar dónde se encontraban. —¿Por qué se están tardando tanto? —protestó al entrar a la cocina. Y apenas los vio abrazados de esa forma se dio cuenta de que acababa de interrumpirlos—. Lo siento —dijo avergonzado—, yo sólo… Vine a buscar esto —tomó los platos con los bocadillos que Serena acababa de acomodar y se fue apurado—. Continúen —dijo antes de salir.

Darien se puso tan nervioso con la reciente interrupción que no dejaba de mirar con una clara expresión de pánico hacia la puerta por donde Seiya acababa de salir. Y Serena, que aún seguía abrazando su cuello aunque él la hubiera soltado tras la aparición de su amigo, volvió a mirarlo. —Darien —lo llamó con un suave y dulce tono de voz.

Al escucharla él volteó a mirarla de nuevo y esta vez sus rostros estaban mucho más cerca que antes de que los interrumpieran. Ella sonrió al notar cómo Darien miraba fijamente su boca con un brillo muy diferente en sus ojos. —Darien… —volvió a llamarlo y él volvía a mirarla a los ojos. Serena se acercó un poco más—. Te quiero… —susurró casi rozando sus labios y sin darle tiempo a nada lo besó.

Fue un beso muy tímido y breve, sin embargo para Darien había sido simplemente perfecto, y se estremeció entero al recibirlo.

Apenas se separaron, Serena soltó el abrazo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con una coqueta sonrisa. —¿Vamos? —le dijo al tenderle una mano. Él sólo asintió embobado y tomó su mano para regresar juntos a la sala y reunirse con sus amigos.

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde, todos seguían conversando y riendo divertidos mientras los chicos relataban infinidad de anécdotas de cuando iban a la escuela. Seiya y Yaten se burlaban de Serena recordando una vez que entrenaron juntos para participar de una competencia de softball y comentaban muertos de risa que ella era tan mala para jugar que casi les hizo perder el partido final.

Serena se reía resignada al ver cómo sus amigas también se acoplaban a las bromas recordando detalles tan graciosos que no dejaban de reír a carcajadas.

—¿Así que eras mala para los deportes? —preguntó Darien que estaba sentado junto a ella.

—¿Mala? ¡Era pésima! Y nunca me gustaron —reconoció Serena—. Mucho menos después de que aquella vez Seiya me haya hecho entrenar durante tantas horas antes de la competencia, fue un verdadero fastidio.

Darien rió y encendió un cigarrillo. —Hubiera sido muy divertido verlos —comentó al observar a los chicos que seguían platicando y riendo entre ellos.

—¿Y a ti te gustan los deportes? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Practicas alguno? Porque si te soy sincera yo pienso que tienes buen cuerpo —agregó examinándolo de arriba abajo, él la miró sorprendido—. En serio, en verdad creo que eres muy… atlético…

Darien carraspeó nervioso, jamás esperó que Serena lo adulara tan directamente. —No me gusta ningún deporte en particular —respondió—, pero sí salir a correr, hacer ejercicio. Hasta antes de venir aquí tenía mi rutina diaria en Tokio, corría todos los días y periódicamente iba al gimnasio. Además no fumaba hacía mucho tiempo así que estaba en buen estado.

—Deberías retomarlo, y por supuesto, tendrías que volver a dejar de fumar, pero de manera definitiva.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no lo haré hasta que tú tengas una cita con alguien —dijo él en tono desafiante—. No te olvides que hicimos un trato.

Serena rió. —Es cierto —recordó—. Pero si esperas a que yo cumpla con mi parte del trato, pueden pasar siglos.

—Quizás debimos haber fijado una fecha límite —reflexionó Darien—. O tal vez una buena opción sería que tengas una cita conmigo.

—¿Contigo? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Sí, creo que no es mala idea —dijo él con una pícara sonrisa—. ¿Tú aceptarías tener una cita conmigo si algún día te invitara?

—Tal vez, algún día…

Mientras hablaban ambos estaban en su mundo, no registraban nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero los gritos de los chicos volvieron a interrumpirlos, ya que Rei y Seiya se iban a disponer a cantar juntos.

Él buscó su guitarra y ella se ubicó a su lado, sentándose los dos en unas banquetas. Después de que discutieron por un buen rato para ponerse de acuerdo y seleccionar una canción de su habitual repertorio, haciéndolos reír a todos al verlos pelear como siempre, finalmente comenzaron a interpretar el tema que eligieron.

Mientras escuchaban, después de apagar su cigarrillo, Darien se acomodó contra el respaldo del sofá y casi instintivamente abrazó a Serena por los hombros. Ella al sentirlo enseguida volteó a mirarlo. Y apenas sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, ambos sonrieron tranquilos y permanecieron así, prendidos de sus miradas, perdiendo una vez más toda noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

_._

_"__You are a red string tied to my finger… A little love letter I carry with me…_

_(Eres un hilo rojo atado a mi dedo… Una carta de amor que llevo conmigo…)_

_You're sunlight… Smoke rings and cigarettes… Outlines and kisses from silverscreens…_

_(Eres luz del sol… Anillos de humo y cigarrillos… Siluetas y besos de pantallas gigantes…)_

_._

Darien muy lentamente llevó su mano al cabello de Serena y empezó a acariciarla muy despacio. Con mucha delicadeza acomodó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y poco a poco se acercaba más a su rostro.

Ahora tomaba su cuello con la mano mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla con su pulgar y al tenerla tan cerca percibía cómo los latidos de su corazón se disparaban de tal forma que temía que se le escapara del pecho. Estaba perdido en sus ojos, en su boca. Y sin poder contenerse, mientras continuaba acariciando su mejilla, acercó muy despacio su pulgar hacia su boca para acariciar con mucha suavidad los labios de Serena.

_._

_Oh dear… Never saw you coming… Oh my… Look what you have done…_

_(Oh cariño… Nunca te vi venir… Mira lo que has hecho…)_

_You're my favorite song… Always on the tip of my tongue…_

_(Eres mi canción favorita… Siempre en la punta de mi lengua…)_

_._

Ella cerró los ojos para poder sentirlo y disfrutar de sus caricias, Darien recorría muy despacio su labio inferior con la punta de su dedo. Y cuando Serena entreabrió su boca y soltó un entrecortado suspiro, Darien temió perder su ya casi insostenible autocontrol y dejarse llevar por el inmenso deseo de besarla.

Serena volvió a suspirar y tomó la mano de Darien que tenía sobre su mejilla. Estaban muy cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus narices se rozaban, y los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraban cada vez más. Él también cerró los ojos acercándose más a ella. Pero cuando casi estaban a punto de besarse, ambos se sobresaltaron de golpe al darse cuenta de que los chicos habían dejado de cantar y un tenso silencio se generaba en el ambiente.

Entonces se separaron y los miraron para entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rei se estaba tapando la cara con las manos y negaba con la cabeza, y Seiya intentaba acercarse a ella. —¿Qué te pasa, Rei? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó preocupado e intentó tomar sus manos para descubrir su rostro.

Ella no dejó que la tocara. —No aguanto más… —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Ya no aguanto más…

—¿Qué cosa, Rei? ¿Qué te pasa? Dime algo, por favor —Seiya finalmente consiguió tomarla del brazo.

Pero Rei se soltó bruscamente. —¡No me toques! —gritó enojada—. ¡No te me acerques! ¡No me digas nada!

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

—¡Porque estoy harta, Seiya! —volvió a gritar ella—. ¡Estoy cansada de todo esto! ¡Ya no aguanto más!

—¿De qué estás harta? ¿De mí? ¿De cantar conmigo? —preguntó él confundido—. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Rei? ¡Dime algo, por dios!

—¡Eres un idiota! —dijo ella al ponerse de pie y buscar su bolso—. ¡Nunca entiendes nada!

—Claro que no te entiendo —siguió Seiya—. Y cada vez te entiendo menos. Porque no haces más que volverte loca cada cinco minutos sin motivo alguno, y me gritas, me insultas, dices cosas sin sentido y yo no entiendo más nada, yo no…

—¡Es que eres lento, Seiya! —lo interrumpió ella—. ¡Eres un idiota, nunca entiendes nada, nunca te das cuenta de nada! —se esforzaba por no quebrarse—. ¡Y estoy harta de ti, estoy cansada! ¡Ya no te aguanto, no te soporto! ¡Y ya no puedo más! Y no sé qué hacer… Yo no sé…

—Pues la verdad es que yo también ya estoy harto de todo esto. También me estoy cansando de ti y de tus reacciones tan explosivas, tan agresivas. Ya nada tiene sentido, ya nada es como antes, Rei, y no me dices nada, ya no sé qué pensar —y se desesperaba cada vez más al ver que ella comenzaba a llorar—. ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? ¿Por qué, Rei?

—¡Porque te amo! —gritó Rei —Te amo, Seiya —repitió entre sollozos y se acercó a él para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo en los labios con intensidad.

Seiya no supo cómo reaccionar, no podía hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, ni responderle al beso ni resistirse. Estaba completamente desconcertado con lo que acababa de oír y con ese beso, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su mejor amiga se atrevería a hacer semejante cosa.

Cuando Rei se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de que él seguía inmóvil como estatua, se separó de repente. Miró a su alrededor y al ver cómo todos observaban la escena boquiabiertos, se puso tan nerviosa y se sintió tan avergonzada que lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo despavorida.

—¡Rei! —la llamó Mina al ponerse de pie, pero ella ya había salido de la casa.

—¡No te quedes ahí parado! —le dijo Yaten a Seiya—. ¡Ve tras ella, haz algo! —se acercó a él y le quitó la guitarra que aún tenía en la mano.

—Pero… pero… —titubeó Seiya totalmente descolocado.

—Por dios, sí que eres lento, hermano —protestó Yaten —¡Ve a buscarla! ¡Ve ahora! —le ordenó. Seiya asintió y obedeció.

Y apenas se fue, Serena y Darien también se pusieron de pie. —Tenemos que irnos —dijo Mina mientras buscaba el bolso de Serena—. No podemos dejarlos solos, Rei va a hacer cualquier locura antes de hacer lo que tiene que hacer, así que vámonos —le dijo a Yaten al tomarlo del brazo y fueron juntos hasta la puerta.

—Voy con ustedes —dijo Serena al seguirlos.

—¡No! —Gritaron Yaten y Mina al unísono.

—Tú te quedas, Serena —le ordenó Mina—. Te quedas con Darien y no te mueves de aquí hasta que ustedes dos…

—Vámonos, Mina —la interrumpió Yaten al retomar sus pasos—. Seguro que irán al departamento de Serena, tenemos que alcanzarlos. ¿Tienes las llaves?

—Sí —respondió ella al enseñarle el bolso de Serena—. Vamos —Yaten asintió y salieron juntos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Serena y Darien se quedaron de pie en medio de la sala mirando hacia la puerta sin entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado solos, ella lo miró con timidez. —Bueno —dijo riendo nerviosa—, ¿quieres que te ayude a ordenar un poco? Te hemos dejado un verdadero desastre —y enseguida se puso a juntar las cosas que había sobre la mesa.

Darien rió al percibir su nerviosismo. —Claro —y se dispuso a ayudarla.

.

.

.

Los dos iban y venían llevando y trayendo las cosas de la sala a la cocina, de la mesa a la cocina y cada vez que se cruzaban Serena le regalaba coquetas sonrisas a Darien. Y él reía divertido cada vez que la veía, ya que el desinhibido y atropellado comportamiento de Serena se había incrementado considerablemente con todo lo que había bebido esa noche.

Continuaron ocupándose de ordenar todo hasta que en un momento en que volvían a cruzarse Darien vio que Serena estaba a punto de pisar una lata de cerveza que había en el suelo. —¡Cuidado! —trató de advertirle, pero ella ya la había pisado y perdiendo el equilibrio se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que los dos cayeran juntos.

Darien se desplomó de espaldas al suelo y ella cayó encima de él. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado al notar que Serena temblaba acurrucada contra su pecho—. ¿Te golpeaste? —volvió a preguntar mientras intentaba tomar su rostro para mirarla.

Serena se esforzaba por seguir escondiendo su rostro. —Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

Y Darien se dio cuenta de que lo que en realidad ocurría era que ella se estaba riendo. —No pasó nada —dijo también comenzando a reír.

Serena finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo y juntos echaron a reír a carcajadas. —Lo siento… —repitió ella sin dejar de reír y lentamente se movió para recostarse a su lado boca arriba—. Lo siento tanto…

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Es que… es que… —respondió Serena un poco más tranquila—. Soy un desastre. Debería tomar lecciones de seducción urgente o hacer algo para aprender a no ser tan torpe.

Darien volteó a verla. —¿Lecciones de seducción? —preguntó curioso—. ¿Y a quién se supone que quieres seducir?

—Verás —dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa—, hay un chico que me gusta mucho. Es muy guapo, tiene unos ojos azules muy hermosos y misteriosos. Y es tan dulce conmigo que cada vez que estoy con él siento que me derrito por dentro…

—Vaya —dijo él sorprendido—, jamás imaginé que me confesarías algo como esto. Y me parece que si el chico que quieres seducir es realmente como lo acabas de describir, creo que tienes muy buen gusto —bromeó y ambos rieron—. ¿Me permites que te de un consejo? —dijo acercándose más a ella, Serena asintió—. No te molestes en implementar alguna estrategia de seducción o algo por el estilo, no lo necesitas. Porque así como eres puedes ser capaz de cautivar a cualquiera sin esfuerzo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo soy? —preguntó ella también acercándose más a Darien.

—Eres… —murmuró él—. Eres muy bonita —llevó una mano a su rostro para acariciarla—. Eres graciosa, ocurrente, sensible. Aunque también eres bastante difícil de entender —dijo serio y ahora Serena lo miraba sorprendida—. Es cierto, a veces eres tan contradictoria con lo que dices y haces que la cabeza me de vueltas tratando de comprenderte aunque sea un poco.

—Lo sé —reconoció ella algo avergonzada—, soy bastante complicada.

—Sin embargo creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti —continuó Darien—. Sí, Serena, no sé qué has hecho conmigo. Me has atrapado, me has hechizado… —cada vez se acercaba más y más a su rostro—. Sin dudas eres una hermosa y encantadora Sirena —concluyó con una dulce y al mismo tiempo seductora sonrisa.

_._

_You own me with whispers like poetry… Your mouth is a melody I memorize…_

_(Te apoderas de mí con susurros como poesía… Tu boca es una melodía que me sé de memoria…)_

_So sweet…. I hear it echo everywhere I go day and night…_

_(Tan dulce… Escucho su eco adonde quiera que vaya, de día y de noche…)_

_._

—Darien… —susurró Serena en un suspiro, extasiada por la forma en que él le hablaba, con cómo la acariciaba y la miraba con tanta ternura en sus ojos, con tanto deseo… con tanto amor…

—No puedo… —susurró Darien con la voz entrecortada—. No puedo soportarlo más, tengo que besarte —dijo casi rozando sus labios con los suyos—. Voy a hacerlo, Serena. Voy a besarte, ahora…

—Hazlo… —le pidió ella—. Por favor, Darien, bésame… —y cerró los ojos para esperarlo.

_._

_Oh dear… Never saw you coming… Oh my… Look what you have done…_

_(Oh cariño… Nunca te vi venir… Mira lo que has hecho…)_

_You're my favorite song… Always on the tip of my tongue…"_

_(Eres mi canción favorita… Siempre en la punta de mi lengua…)_

_._

Y cuando ya no pudo resistirse más, Darien se atrevió a acariciar la boca de Serena con un suave y tibio beso. Y aunque moría de ganas por besarla con intensidad, con pasión, finalmente lo hizo con tanta delicadeza, con tanta dulzura que apenas alcanzaba a rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Sin embargo a través de este beso ambos podían encontrarse y estar unidos en un contacto tan sutilmente íntimo y abrasador que se sentían flotar. Y mientras se besaban cerraron los ojos para entregarse a las increíbles sensaciones que con ese dulce y casto beso mutuamente se despertaban. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, sus sentidos estaban desbordados, sólo eran conscientes del inmenso placer que con esos tibios besos se provocaban. Del profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Comenzaron a acariciarse alternada y lentamente con sus labios, pero aunque no llegaron a pasar a besos más intensos era un beso sencillamente perfecto y no querían interrumpirlo por nada en el mundo. Así que lo sostuvieron lo más que pudieron.

Hasta que Darien fue suavizando los besos muy de a poco para separarse de ella. —Serena… —la llamó y ella abrió los ojos—. Mi Sirena… —susurró en un suspiro y no dejaba de acariciar su rostro con ternura. Serena se sentía perdida en sus ojos, en su tranquila sonrisa. Con su mirada Darien le transmitía tanto amor, tanta seguridad que ya no le importaba más nada, sólo estar a su lado y no separarse de él nunca más.

Pero de repente Darien se puso serio, no le sacaba los ojos de encima, esta vez ella no lo había rechazado sin embargo temía que aún no estuviera completamente dispuesta a corresponderle como él quería. Igualmente estaba más que decidido a demostrarle lo que sentía, porque ya no tenía más dudas, Serena se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes y fundamentales de su vida, y estaba convencido de que la necesitaba a su lado, de que deseaba que pudieran estar juntos a como diera lugar, de que la amaba con locura.

Acarició su cabello y después de repasar con la mirada todas las facciones de su rostro, volvió a verla a los ojos y supo que ya no quería ocultarle más lo que sentía. —Serena… —susurró de nuevo —Te a… —y sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, ella tomó su rostro con las dos manos y lo besó con intensidad. Darien, totalmente sorprendido por su inesperada reacción, no dudó en corresponderle el increíble y apasionado beso y enseguida rodeó su cintura con sus brazos para estrecharla a su cuerpo lo más que pudiera.

Se besaban con calma, sin prisa, no querían apresurarse, sólo entregarse a las suaves caricias y al tibio sabor de sus bocas. Pero Serena necesitaba más, había deseado fundir sus labios con los de Darien en un intenso beso desde hacía tanto… Así que lentamente entreabrió su boca para acariciar sus labios con la punta de su lengua e invitarlo a profundizar los besos. Él accedió de inmediato, saboreando su boca con dulzura, abrazándola con más fuerza. No importaba más nada, sólo cuánto se necesitaban, cuánto se deseaban… cuánto se amaban… Y no querían dejar de demostrárselo.

Mientras los besos se tornaban cada vez más profundos e intensos y sus lenguas comenzaban a enredarse en una lucha apasionada, Serena oyó a Darien soltar un suave gemido y sin dejar de besarlo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a empujarlo contra el suelo. Ella profundizaba cada vez más los besos y acariciaba con impaciencia el cuello y el cabello de Darien, haciendo que él estuviera cada vez más entregado a sus caricias.

Cuando finalmente logró tumbarlo de espaldas al suelo, Serena no lo dudó ni un segundo y se acomodó sobre él sin interrumpir los besos, llevando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Darien enseguida comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Serena con las manos, repasando lentamente sus brazos, su espalda, sus piernas. Hasta detenerse en sus muslos unos instantes para luego regresar a sus caderas y empezar a acariciar su piel bajo el vestido. Serena no pudo contener un agudo gemido al sentir el contacto de sus manos sobre su estremecida piel y volvió a intensificar los besos con más pasión, explorando con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de Darien, mordiendo sus labios, apretando su cuerpo contra su pecho y suspirando a cada instante, provocando que él le correspondiera con igual desenfreno.

Pero cuando Darien soltó un nuevo y ronco gemido, Serena se separó de repente y lo miró aturdida, asustada. —¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó él agitado sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

Ella recapacitó súbitamente y se alejó de él. —Esto está mal, esto no es correcto —dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa—. No podemos hacer esto, yo no puedo, yo… —y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Darien se acercó a ella y se desesperó al verla tan nerviosa. —Tranquila —dijo al tomar sus manos intentando calmarla—. Tranquila, Serena, no pasa nada, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

—Lo sé, pero… Estamos ebrios —dijo ella avergonzada—. Yo estoy ebria, no quiero hacer esto sólo porque estoy ebria, no es justo —y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—No, no, no —Darien se desesperó al verla así—. No te pongas mal, por favor, no vayas a llorar —estaba aterrado porque ella se arrepintiera y se echara atrás —No tengas miedo, Serena, no va a pasar nada que tú no quieras. Yo no voy a hacer nada ni me aprovecharé de ti ni nada de eso. Sólo quiero que te sientas bien, que te tranquilices —comenzó a besar su rostro repetidas veces—. Por favor, no te asustes —decía entre besos—. Confía en mí, yo no voy a lastimarte, ¿sí? Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, Serena. Quiero cuidarte, quiero mimarte y comerte a besos, pero sin presionarte —y tomó su rostro con las dos manos para mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo sé, claro que lo sé —dijo ella un poco más tranquila—. Y yo quiero lo mismo, pero ahora estoy… Sólo estoy algo mareada.

—¿Estás mareada? —preguntó Darien, ella asintió—. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No, sólo estoy mareada.

—¿Quieres un café? ¿Unas aspirinas?

—No, mejor un poco de agua.

—De acuerdo, iré a buscarte agua —dijo él—. Sólo déjame… —Serena aún estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Darien, impidiéndole que se pusiera de pie.

—Lo siento —dijo ella avergonzada al moverse y entonces se levantaron los dos.

Una vez parados, Serena se dispuso a acomodar un poco su ropa y Darien no pudo evitar tentarse a examinarla con detenimiento antes de ir a buscar el agua. Pero cuando ella alzó la vista para volver a mirarlo a los ojos, la observó mejor y al verla de esa forma, con el cabello algo revuelto, la respiración aún entrecortada, los labios colorados y algo hinchados tras los apasionados besos que acababan de darse, supo que ya no podía seguir así. Que tenía que dejar de lado sus temores, sus inseguridades, y si aún no estaba listo para decirle directamente lo que sentía, de alguna manera tenía que demostrárselo. Y si no lo hacía ahora, quién sabe cuándo tendría otra oportunidad como ésta.

Así que Darien la miró a los ojos con determinación y Serena pareció captar al instante sus intenciones, porque dio un paso hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que él volvía a acercarse a ella casi corriendo para estrecharla entre sus brazos y volver a besarla con desenfreno.

—Serena… —susurró él contra su boca mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo—. No puedo más, Serena… —decía desesperado—. Te necesito… Por favor, Serena… —y devoraba su boca llevando una mano a su cuello para impedir que se alejara de él.

—Yo también… —habló ella con dificultad—. Yo también te necesito, Darien…

Apenas la oyó, Darien comenzó a caminar para guiarlos a ambos hasta la mesa que estaba cerca de ellos sin interrumpir los besos ni disminuir su intensidad. Y cuando llegaron, volvió a tomar a Serena de la cintura para levantarla y hacerla sentar sobre la mesa frente a él. Ella enseguida rodeó su cuerpo con sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarlo bajo la ropa, para luego quitarle la camiseta de un tirón y continuar acariciándolo entero con impaciencia.

Darien no quiso quedar en desventaja y también le quitó el vestido a Serena. Ahora podían sentirse más en contacto, y recorrían cada centímetro de su piel con caricias intranquilas. —Darien… Darien… —dijo ella entre gemidos cuando él atacaba su cuello—. Por favor, Darien…

Él volvió a su boca. —¿Qué quieres, Serena? —preguntó agitado—. ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

—Darien… Darien… —ella comenzó a moverse acariciándolo y presionándolo con todo su cuerpo y Darien soltó un ronco gemido al sentirla tan unida a él aunque todavía estuvieran vestidos.

—¿Qué quieres, Serena? —volvió a preguntar él—. ¿Quieres que me detenga? Por favor, no me pidas que me detenga —y dejó de besarla esperando impaciente a que ella le respondiera.

—No… —dijo Serena al rodear su cuello con sus brazos para volver a besarlo—No quiero que te detengas, quiero… —dijo entre besos cada vez más desenfrenados—. Vamos a tu habitación —Y lo miró a los ojos con determinación.

Darien sonrió seductor y retomando los besos la abrazó otra vez por la cintura y caminó con ella entre sus brazos hasta su cuarto. Apenas llegaron a la cama la recostó con delicadeza y se acomodó sobre ella. —Serena… —susurró un poco más tranquilo mientras acariciaba su rostro con dulzura y la veía fijamente a los ojos—. Eres tan hermosa… —los dos se miraban con tanta necesidad, con tanto deseo… Pero sobre todo con tanto amor…—. ¿Sabes que estoy loco por ti? —dijo él con una nueva y dulce sonrisa y la besó en los labios con suavidad.

Enseguida los besos nuevamente fueron tornándose más intensos y apasionados. —Me vuelves loco, Serena… —repitió Darien entre besos y comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo con impaciencia. Ella enredaba sus manos en su cabello y presionaba el rostro de Darien contra el suyo para profundizar más los besos. Entonces él, sin mucho esfuerzo se quitó las bermudas que lo estorbaban y luego empezó a descender con húmedos y cálidos besos por el cuerpo de Serena.

Repasó otra vez su cuello para dirigirse hasta su pecho, mientras con sus manos la recorría entera con suaves caricias, repasando sus brazos, su cintura, sus piernas. La besaba y acariciaba con calma, tomándose su tiempo para deleitarse con cada centímetro de la estremecida piel de Serena. Y ella comenzaba a desesperarse e impacientarse cada vez más, suspirando a cada instante para luego de a poco empezar a soltar nuevos gemidos.

Al escucharla, Darien volvió a recorrer con sus labios y su lengua la piel que ya había besado para regresar a su boca. —Te necesito, Serena… —susurró entre besos—. Te deseo… —y la besó con voracidad.

Serena, completamente entregada a sus besos y sus caricias, lo empujó para tumbarlo contra la cama y se acomodó sobre él con una pierna de cada lado para comenzar a acariciarlo con sus manos y con suaves movimientos de su cuerpo. Besó su cuello, sus hombros, descendió por su pecho y lo acariciaba entero, los brazos, el costado, la cintura, el abdomen. Y ante cada contacto de sus manos y su boca sobre la piel de Darien sentía como sus músculos se contraían con sus caricias, y disfrutaba de hacerlo estremecer de esta forma.

Cuando Serena volvió a repasar cada parte de su cuerpo para besarlo de nuevo en la boca intensificando los movimientos, Darien retomó los gemidos y se agitaba cada vez más. Y sin cortar los besos, llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de Serena para intentar desprender la prenda que cubría su pecho. Pero gruñó molesto al no conseguirlo. —¿Qué le pasa esta cosa? —protestó —¿Está atorada o qué?

Serena echó a reír por su impaciencia e interrumpió los besos para enderezarse. —Déjame hacerlo —murmuró seductora. Sin mayor esfuerzo desabrochó su sostén, pero antes de quitárselo se cubrió el pecho con los brazos y volvió a reír al ver la expresión de sufrimiento de Darien—. No vas a mirar —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No lo harás —repitió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Sí lo haré —dijo él tomando los brazos de Serena, y logró separarlos de su pecho para poder verla mejor. Entonces recorrió con los ojos cada milímetro de su piel para contemplar su desnudez, encontrándola mucho más hermosa de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado—. Oh, por dios, eres… —dijo con voz ronca y volvió a mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa lujuriosa—. Eres tan… perfecta… —murmuró y ella se sonrojó al instante. Darien adoró su reacción y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola por la cintura para volver a besarla.

Se abrazaban con fuerza, se besaban desaforados, sus pieles totalmente en contacto los excitaba cada vez más. —Darien… —lo llamó Serena mientras él besaba de nuevo su cuello—. Escúchame, Darien…

Él regresó a su boca. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó jadeante.

—¿Tienes… —a Serena le costaba volver a hablar por la respiración irregular—. ¿Tienes…

—¿Qué cosa? —insistió Darien.

—Ya sabes, eso —Serena finalmente cortó los besos para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos—, protección —dijo tímida.

Darien soltó a Serena y la miró con ojos enormes. —¿Condones? —preguntó preocupado, ella asintió—. Demonios —protestó llevándose las manos a la cabeza —. ¡No tengo!

—¿Cómo que no tienes? —preguntó ella repentinamente molesta mientras se enderezaba otra vez cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos.

—No, no tengo.

—¿Entonces qué usas cuando estás con tu novia?

—¿Mi novia? ¿Qué novia? —preguntó Darien confundido—. Yo no tengo novia —y enseguida comprendió a qué se refería—. ¿Saori?

—¿Acaso no es tu novia? —insistió ella desafiante.

Darien también se incorporó. —No —respondió con firmeza—, Saori no es mi novia.

—Pero te acuestas con ella —siguió reprochándole Serena—. Y encima de todo sin usar protección.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas el tonto, Darien, dormiste con ella, aquí, dos noches seguidas —dijo enojada.

Darien rió. —¿Acaso estás celosa? —preguntó mientras tomaba los brazos de Serena llevándolos alrededor de su cuello para que lo abrazara—. No me digas que estás celosa —y quiso besarla.

Ella lo esquivó. —¿Y a ti qué te parece? —preguntó más enojada intentando separarse.

Pero Darien no la dejó, sino que la abrazó por la cintura con fuerza y la apretó más contra él para ahora sí comenzar a besarla de nuevo. —Es increíble lo hermosa que te ves cuando estás celosa —murmuró entre besos y poco a poco Serena se dejaba vencer—. Había visto esa expresión antes, pero recién ahora me doy cuenta de que la haces cuando estás celosa.

—¿Te molesta?

—Claro que no, me encanta… —dijo él y profundizaba los besos.

—Aunque te encante —dijo Serena devolviéndole los besos—, debemos detenernos. No podemos, Darien, sin protección no… —y volvió a gemir extasiada al sentir cómo Darien descendía por su cuello con besos desenfrenados—. No podemos… —repitió jadeante.

—Ya lo sé —susurró él contra su piel—. No haremos nada, sólo quiero… sólo déjame…

Y cuando quiso continuar su descenso de besos hacia el pecho de Serena, ella tiró de su cabello para alejarlo. —Basta, Darien —le ordenó.

Pero él enseguida la tumbó contra el colchón y apoyando sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, permaneció unos segundos contemplándola con atención. La recorrió entera con los ojos. No podía creer tenerla de esa forma en su cama, casi desnuda, respirando cada vez más agitada y mirándolo a los ojos con tanta necesidad, con tanta pasión…

Serena también lo observó con detenimiento por unos segundos. Darien estaba tan agitado y la miraba con tanto deseo, pero al mismo tiempo con tanto amor en sus ojos que ella no pudo evitar volver a morderse el labio inferior al verlo. Pero cuando quiso volver a hablar, él la detuvo apoyando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. —No digas nada —murmuró con una dulce sonrisa—. Sé que no podemos hacerlo, y no lo haremos —soltó un largo suspiro y se separó de ella para recostarse a su lado boca arriba—. Sólo dame un minuto para reponerme —dijo mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos—. Estoy algo… ya sabes, desesperado —y volvió a suspirar.

Y así se quedaron por unos instantes más, intentando recuperar el aliento para poder volver a respirar con normalidad. Pero Serena no pudo aguantar estar mucho más tiempo separada de Darien, así que giró para acercarse un poco más y acomodarse a su lado. Él enseguida la abrazó por los hombros y la acercó de nuevo a su cuerpo para que ella pudiera acurrucarse contra su pecho.

Darien acariciaba el cabello de Serena con los dedos y ella suspiraba a cada instante. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó él—. ¿Aún estás mareada?

Serena lo miró y negó con la cabeza. —No, ya me siento mejor. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

—No me quejo —bromeó él y ambos rieron.

Ella volvió a apoyar su rostro en el pecho de Darien. —Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser como eres —respondió Serena—. Me gusta mucho cómo eres…

—¿Qué te gusta de mí?

—Me gusta tu cuerpo —dijo ella al darle cortos besos en el pecho y ambos volvían a reír—, me gusta el perfume de tu piel —continuó Serena mientras acariciaba su cuello con la punta de su nariz—, me gustan tus besos —ahora acariciaba lentamente sus labios con los suyos—. Tú me gustas, Darien. Me gustas mucho… —y se fundieron en un intenso y largo beso.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y los dos se acariciaron con dulzura. —Me gusta como eres con Hotaru —siguió Serena—, porque eres cariñoso, atento, divertido —ambos sonrieron—. Me gusta que seas tan honesto y transparente, que no seas rencoroso, que tengas valor para reconocer y manifestar lo que piensas y lo que sientes, que no tengas miedo de afrontar cosas nuevas y desconocidas.

Darien, completamente conmovido por sus palabras y porque ella se mostrara tan sincera con él, volvió a abrazarla con fuerza. —Serena… —murmuró en su oído—. Quédate conmigo, Serena… —acomodó su rostro en su cuello—. Quédate esta noche, quiero dormir contigo entre mis brazos. Por favor, quédate… —dijo contra su piel y volvió a suspirar.

Serena demoró en responder. —Me quedaré —dijo al fin y volvió a besarlo en los labios para acomodarse de nuevo contra su pecho.

Darien retomó las caricias en el pelo de Serena. —_"Si deseas cerrarme_ —comenzó a pronunciar algunos fragmentos de aquel poema que ya antes le había recitado el día que se instalaba en su nuevo hogar—, y_o y mi vida nos cerraremos muy bella, súbitamente, como cuando el corazón de esta flor imagina la nieve cayendo cuidadosa por doquier_ —Darien decía cada frase en un tono de voz tan dulce y calmado que Serena cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse en lo que oía—. _Nada que hayamos de percibir en este mundo iguala la fuerza de tu intensa fragilidad. Cuya textura me somete con el color de sus campos, retornando a la muerte y la eternidad con cada respiro…"_ —y después de decir estas últimas palabras, besó a Serena en la frente.

—Me siento tan feliz… —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Tan pero tan feliz que quisiera que este momento no se acabara nunca —se esforzaba por contener sus emociones sin conseguirlo—. Jamás me he sentido así antes, y no quiero perder esta sensación —abrazó a Darien con más fuerza—. No quiero sentir nada más…

—Este instante, tarde o temprano se acabará —dijo él—. Pero podemos compartir muchos momentos como éste en el futuro. Sólo debes confiar en que es posible y permitir que suceda, aunque no estés segura —hizo una corta pausa para volver a besarla—. Porque yo sí lo estoy —continuó—, yo estoy completamente seguro de que quiero estar contigo, Serena. Quiero compartir contigo muchos momentos así una y otra vez… Juntos… Los dos…

Serena, al escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras y hermosas, no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Pero Darien no lo notó, sino que creyó que se había quedado dormida. —¿Serena? —la llamó, ella no reaccionó—. Debes confiar en que es posible, Serena. Confía en mí —susurró bajito contra su pelo.

Darien acomodó mejor a Serena entre sus brazos y soltando un último suspiro se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

_**Al finnnnn! Querían avances? Hoy los tuvieron! ¿Cómo les fue? Cuenten cuenten! :P**_

_**Hago una última aclaración antes de responder sus rws: Los fragmentos del poema que recita Darien pertenecen a E. E. Cummings (es el mismo del cap 6).**_

_**Ahora sí van mis respuestas:**_

_**-kaguya: tal cual lo dijiste, Serena aprovechó la excusa del cumpleaños de Darien y de la ausencia de Hotaru para animarse a hacer algo… esperemos que el entusiasmo le dure!**_

_**-brujitadcc: hoy Serena se dio el gusto de apapachar y algo más a nuestro adorado dulce de leche… y él no se quedó atrás… veremos cómo sigue todo…**_

_**-romi: Serena parece haber reaccionado al fin! Y han estado juntos de una forma bastante íntima… Sólo esperemos que las cosas sigan por buen camino…**_

_**-yssareyes48: Serena se puso las pilas a tiempo! Ojalá que se te haya pasado un poco el estrés ja! **_

_**-Patyzparawhore: Serena al fin ha reaccionado! Sólo nos resta esperar si se animará a seguir avanzando o no… **_

_**-Marisol: Serena ha dejado sus miedos de lado, al menos por esta vez, hay que ver cómo siguen las cosas…**_

_**-Ana: Sin dudas estos dos se están llevando cada vez mejor, sobre todo en el cap de hoy que pudieron demostrarse mucho más cómo se sienten…**_

_**-Guest1: hoy sí hubo algo de definición y también mucha tensión -ya sabemos de qué tipo- entre estos cabezotas… esperemos que no se echen atrás!**_

_**-Guest2: Serena nos tenía locas a todas ja! Pero hoy se puso un poco las piletas y reaccionó… Perdón por estirar tanto la definición entre estos dos, pero qué querés que te diga? Me encanta sufrir con los tironeos amorosos, jaja!**_

_**Bueno gente linda… Finalmente cumplí con mi promesa de actualizar antes del 2015… Ojalá hayan disfrutado de la lectura y les pido como siempre que me cuenten qué les pareció! **_

_**Así que espero ansiosa sus reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos el año que viene! Felicidades para todos y todas!**_

_**Besotototes…**_

_**Bell.-**_


	14. Capitulo 14

**_Hola gente! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_**

**_Yo aquí estoy de regreso después de varios días con un nuevo cap de mi locura que comparto hoy con uds. Espero que sea de su agrado y me comenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Les cuento que también escribí un episodio extra que publico a continuación de éste. Se trata de un cap especial, por decirlo de una forma, donde narro un poquito más sobre lo que ocurre entre Rei y Seiya. Quizás a muchxs no les interese, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo más sobre ellos sacándolos un poco de la trama principal. En fin, espero sepan comprender y si lo leen, que les guste._**

_**Bueno, aclaro también que en esta ocasión no usé ninguna canción de 'banda sonora', para ninguno de los caps, así que sin más para agregar directamente paso a invitarlxs a leer el CATORCE en paz.**_

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajo respondo sus rws y me despido…_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Catorce ::_

Al día siguiente…

Entrada la mañana, Serena comenzó a despertarse lentamente. Era bastante tarde, pero como afuera estaba muy nublado, ya que se aproximaba una tormenta, daba la impresión de que recién empezaba a amanecer.

Había logrado dormir tan profundamente que le llevó varios minutos despertarse y comprender que no se encontraba ni en su cama, ni en su habitación, ni en su departamento. Y cuando logró despertarse del todo, se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada a Darien, con su rostro apoyado sobre la piel de su espalda. Y al estar tan cerca podía oír con mucha claridad los pausados latidos de su corazón y percibir el ritmo de su profunda respiración.

Al sentirlo de esta forma, se impusieron en su mente todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior y sonrió contenta. Después de haber logrado dejar de lado sus miedos y sus inseguridades, de reconocer que estaba cansada de seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos y no escuchar sus verdaderos deseos, de que necesitaba sentirse tranquila y decidida, encarar su vida de otra manera y desde otro lugar, al fin había conseguido sentirse plenamente convencida de que quería compartir con él todo lo que pudiera de ahora en adelante.

Ya no temía reconocer lo que sentía, exponerse y demostrarle el inmenso amor que él le despertaba, aunque todavía no se lo hubiera dicho directamente. Y sabía que a partir de ahora estaba realmente dispuesta a intentarlo, sentía que todo lo que había pasado en verdad había valido la pena y que por fin se atrevía a tomar un rumbo muy diferente al que había llevado hasta ahora. Amaba profundamente a Darien, y se sentía plena y feliz al haberse animado a demostrárselo.

Se separó de él muy despacio intentando no moverse demasiado para evitar despertarlo. Se acomodó boca arriba, miró la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche y bostezó largamente. Y de nuevo se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Al volver a acordarse de todo con más detalles, llevó apurada sus manos a su pecho y se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta una camiseta de algodón, probablemente sería de Darien. Suspiró aliviada al no encontrarse semi-desnuda como recordaba que había terminado tras el intenso y apasionado encuentro que habían tenido. Y ahora se llevaba las manos a la cara para intentar contener las ganas de echar a reír al sentirse repentinamente nerviosa y muerta de vergüenza.

Pero de repente sintió que el colchón se movía, posiblemente porque Darien habría despertado y estaría volteando para acomodarse frente a ella. No se atrevía a descubrir su rostro, su nerviosismo se incrementaba cada vez más y temía sentirse peor cuando tuviera que saludarlo.

Sin embargo, al contrario de todo lo que se imaginaba, al notar que él lentamente se acercaba más y más a ella, Serena sintió un tibio y agradable regocijo inundando su pecho cuando escuchó su voz. —Buenos días —murmuró Darien mientras tomaba sus manos para quitárselas de la cara—. Buenos días, Sirena —repitió.

Serena se animó a abrir sus ojos al fin y cuando se encontró con los de Darien la inmensa alegría que sintió al despertar a su lado la hizo sonreír. —Hola —dijo emocionada—. Buenos días, 'Ojos azules'…

Él acarició su rostro con suavidad. —¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

Serena suspiró. —Sí, muy bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente, dormimos muchas horas.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Aún estás mareada o te duele la cabeza?

—No, para nada. Me siento muy bien, en serio —también llevó una mano al rostro de Darien—. ¿Tú cómo estás? —acarició su cabello—. Tienes el pelo mojado.

—Sí, hace un rato me desperté y para evitar, ya sabes, tentarme al verte durmiendo a mi lado —ambos rieron—, fui a darme una ducha. Y cuando regresé a la cama te encontré acurrucada y abrazando tus rodillas. Me dio la impresión de que tenías frío, así que te vestí con esto —y señaló la camiseta que ella tenía puesta.

—Gracias —dijo Serena con una nueva y ya no tan tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti —susurró Darien acercándose lentamente a su rostro—, por estar aquí… Conmigo… —y la besó.

Serena recibió los dulces besos completamente extasiada. —Darien —susurró con un entrecortado suspiro y le devolvía cada beso.

Él se separó un poco y la miró. —¿Qué?

Ella sonrió de nuevo y volvía a acariciarlo. —Feliz cumpleaños…

—Es cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños, lo había olvidado por completo —dijo Darien riendo.

—Es que ya estás viejito y empiezas a tener problemas de memoria —bromeó Serena.

—¿Viejito? —repitió él—. ¿Dijiste que estoy viejito? ¿Cómo te atreves a… —quiso protestar, pero Serena volvió a besarlo para hacerlo callar.

Y entre risas y mimos, se dedicaron muchos besos y caricias más. Ambos disfrutaban tanto de poder al fin estar juntos de esta forma, de divertirse y redescubrir esa increíble conexión que siempre había existido entre ellos, que permitía que pudieran relacionarse de esta forma tan simple y hermosa.

Cuando suavizaron los besos, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos tranquilos. —Gracias, Serena —dijo Darien en un suspiro—. Éste es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Vas a festejar de alguna forma o esperarás a que regrese Hotaru?

—No lo sé, aún no he pensado en nada. Quizás podríamos ir a lo de Andrew en la noche.

—Sí, eso suena bien.

—O sino también podríamos… —dijo Darien en tono seductor mientras rodeaba la cintura de Serena con sus brazos y la acercaba a él para volver a besarla—. No sé, tal vez sería interesante que… Que tú y yo… Quizás podríamos… Retomar lo que anoche no… —y comenzó a besarla con más intensidad.

—Darien, no… —dijo Serena cuando él quiso comenzar a descender por su cuello con besos más apasionados—. Por favor, Darien… Darien…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no quería continuar porque ya no le respondía a los besos, Darien se alejó un poco. —Lo siento… —dijo apenado—. Lo siento, Serena —soltó un largo y pesado suspiro—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió ella también apenada por haberlo interrumpido—. Sólo necesito… Tengo que ir al baño —y enseguida se levantó de la cama. Cuando se puso de pie y quiso empezar a caminar, se dio cuenta de que en el suelo estaba su sostén, y apenas lo vio lo agarró apurada. Volteó a mirar a Darien y rió avergonzada—. Creo que esto es mío —dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas haciéndolo reír a él también.

Cuando pudo dejar de reír, Serena lo observó con más atención. Darien estaba recostado boca arriba con sus dos manos bajo el cuello mirándola con una alegre y al mismo tiempo seductora sonrisa. Y ella no pudo evitar tentarse a recorrerlo entero con los ojos. Y ya que él sólo llevaba puestos sus boxers y por lo tanto se encontraba casi desnudo, la que tenía enfrente era una imagen tan irresistiblemente atractiva para Serena. —¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Darien al notar cómo ella lo miraba con intensidad.

Serena volvió a sonrojarse y a reír nerviosa. —No, no. No pasa nada —respondió más avergonzada y dio media vuelta para irse de ahí lo antes posible. Pero antes de hacerlo giró de nuevo en su lugar y lo miró a los ojos seria. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y llevó una mano al rostro de Darien para acercarse un poco más y acariciar sus labios con un tierno y cálido beso que él recibió encantado.

Al separarse, los dos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos por unos instantes más. Darien tomó la mano de Serena que tenía sobre su mejilla para besarla en la palma, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Ella sonrió —Enseguida regreso—dijo con un dulce tono de voz. Darien asintió y Serena finalmente salió de la habitación.

.

.

En el baño Serena, se lavó la cara y arregló un poco su cabello. Y mientras observaba el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo, pensaba otra vez en Darien. Y de nuevo recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia que mutuamente se entregaron había sido tan perfecta, tan sincera y llena de amor.

Hasta hacía menos de 24 horas ella aún estaba convencida de que lo único que podía haber entre ellos era una profunda y verdadera amistad, y a pesar de que deseaba todo lo contrario pensaba que ya no había posibilidades de que las cosas se dieran de otra manera. Pero ahora podía reconocer que ya prácticamente no dudaba más de lo que sentía, que deseaba estar con él, que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba como a nadie, y que no quería volver a rechazarlo.

Porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de Darien, y creía que al fin era capaz de superar sus miedos y sus inseguridades para darle lugar a los hermosos sentimientos que él le despertaba. Examinaba la expresión de su rostro en el espejo y reía feliz, se sentía en las nubes, como una adolescente de preparatoria, hacía años que no le pasaba algo parecido.

Suspiró largamente y cuando estaba a punto de salir del baño vio que sobre el mármol había un pequeño estuche que le llamó la atención. Lo tomó y al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un set de maquillaje. Inmediatamente recordó a Saori, de seguro ella lo habría olvidado ahí. Y su alegre sonrisa se desvaneció.

.

.

Por su parte Darien seguía acostado en la cama esperando a que Serena regresara, y también reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había pasado entre los dos durante las últimas horas. Sonreía satisfecho y pensaba que aunque no lo hubieran dicho directamente, ambos habían logrado demostrarse lo que sentían de una manera que jamás imaginó que sucedería. Todo había sido tan increíble, tan maravilloso que casi no le parecía cierto. Y se sentía profundamente feliz de que al fin las cosas comenzaban a tomar el rumbo que él siempre había querido.

Esta vez estaba más convencido que nunca de que haría lo que fuera por lograr que estuvieran juntos como realmente lo deseaba. Confiaba en que esta vez todo iba a salir bien, porque ella no lo había rechazado sino que le había demostrado que quería darle una oportunidad y que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Darien estaba completamente seguro de que deseaba demostrarle que en verdad estaba interesado en ella, que la necesitaba a su lado, que la amaba con locura y que no haría nada para lastimarla, que podía confiar plenamente en él.

Pero mientras pensaba en todo esto, se dio cuenta de que Serena se estaba demorando bastante en regresar a la habitación, y sin poder evitarlo se preocupó y temió que se hubiera ido o algo por el estilo. Así que se levantó de la cama casi pegando un salto, salió del cuarto y atravesó el pasillo apurado. Al pasar por el baño vio que estaba la luz apagada y la puerta abierta, y eso lo preocupó aún más.

Pero al llegar a la sala por fortuna se encontró con Serena, quien estaba cerca de la mesa del comedor de espaldas a él. Sin embargo no se tranquilizó ni se alivió al verla, sino todo lo contrario, se puso bastante inquieto al notar que ella ya tenía puesto su vestido y terminaba de calzarse sus sandalias. Así que creyó confirmar lo que más temía. —¿Te vas? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Ella volteó sobresaltada al escucharlo. —Sí, ya me voy.

—¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué así de repente y sin decirme nada? ¿Hay algún problema o…

—No —lo interrumpió ella afligida al ver que comenzaba a molestarse—. No, Darien, todo está bien —se acercó a él—. Lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada por los chicos, por Rei y Seiya, y quiero ir a verlos, saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

—¿Y te ibas a ir sin avisarme? ¿Sin despedirte de mí?

—No, iba a decírtelo, claro que iba a avisarte. Sólo que primero busqué mi ropa para vestirme, y cuando estuviera lista iba a volver a tu habitación y explicarte lo que… —se detuvo al notarlo cada vez más molesto—. Todo está bien, Darien, en serio. Sólo quiero verlos para hablar con ellos, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué no los llamas por teléfono?

—Porque Mina se llevó mi bolso, no tengo ni mi teléfono ni las llaves de mi casa ni nada encima, así que tengo que ir para allá. Además ya es bastante tarde y…

—Está bien —la interrumpió Darien—. Está bien, Serena —dijo intentando disimular lo poco contento que se sentía con lo que estaba pasando—. Si tienes que ir, ve. Vete tranquila.

Serena sonrió un poco más aliviada. —Gracias —dijo al acercarse a él para darle un corto beso en los labios—. Apenas sepa qué fue lo que pasó te llamaré y acordamos para vernos en la noche, ¿sí? —él asintió esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Así vamos a lo de Andrew, todos juntos, a divertirnos un poco, a escucharlas a las chicas, ¿de acuerdo?

Darien suspiró también un poco más tranquilo. —De acuerdo. Hablaremos más tarde.

—Bueno, ya me voy —dijo ella repentinamente seria—. Adiós, Darien.

—Adiós, Serena —dijo él también serio.

Serena no dijo más nada y finalmente salió de la casa.

Darien se quedó de pie en medio de la sala por unos instantes. Aunque parecía haberse quedado tranquilo con la explicación de Serena, no se terminaba de convencer de que el motivo de su partida fuera realmente ese, ya que había percibido en ella un claro y repentino cambio de actitud. Porque si bien se mostraba gentil y cariñosa como siempre, él notó que algo más le estaba pasando. Y se preguntaba si se habría arrepentido o que estuviera rechazándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera más sutil.

Pero no se iba a quedar con la duda, no podía. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que Serena pensaba, necesitaba saber qué la había hecho cambiar de parecer, si es que era eso lo que le pasaba. Así que regresó a su habitación para vestirse y salir a buscarla.

Mientras tanto, Serena caminaba apurada por la calle para alejarse lo más rápido posible de la casa de Darien. Al pensar en Saori cuando encontró su maquillaje, al recordar que ella había dormido con Darien hacía muy poco y que él le había mencionado que algo había pasado entre ellos en Tokio, se sintió tan confundida que lo único que pudo hacer fue salir despavorida. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, entender lo que pasaba, lo que sentía, antes de volver a enfrentarlo, y tenía que hacerlo sola.

Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó que él la llamaba a lo lejos. —¡Serena! —gritaba Darien—. ¡No te vayas, Serena! ¡Espera!

Serena enseguida volteó y vio cómo se acercaba corriendo a ella. Y supuso que también habría salido apurado de la casa para alcanzarla, ya que estaba descalzo y sólo vestía sus bermudas. —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupada.

—Espera, Serena —dijo él jadeante al llegar a su lado—. Espera un momento, quiero… —se llevó una mano al pecho intentando recuperar el aliento—. Maldición, ya no puedo correr ni diez metros que me agito como si fueran mil —inspiró y exhaló repetidas veces para reponerse—. Serena, escúchame, quiero… —continuó—. Necesito que me digas la verdad —ella lo miró extrañada—. Quiero que seas sincera conmigo y me digas por qué te vas.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy preocupada por los chicos y quiero saber cómo están —se excusó Serena—. Tú viste lo que pasó anoche, cómo se fueron, cómo estaba Rei, y en verdad estoy muy preocupada. Necesito saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con ellos.

—Pero podrías haberlos llamado.

—No tengo mi teléfono, Mina se llevó mi bolso y…

—Ya lo sé, pero… —Darien se esforzaba por mantenerse calmado y no perder la paciencia—. Si algo malo hubiera pasado, te habrían avisado. Ellos tienen mis números, el de mi celular y el de mi casa. También tú podrías haberlos llamado si estabas tan preocupada.

—Sí, es cierto, pero…

—¿Qué te pasa, Serena? —la interrumpió él—. ¿Por qué tienes estos cambios de actitud tan abruptos? ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche? ¿No quieres que estemos juntos?

—No, Darien, no es eso lo que yo…

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por qué te asustas? ¿Por qué huyes y no me dices nada?

—No, no estoy huyendo, Darien, no es eso —respondió Serena—. Lo que pasa es que… Yo ya te expliqué que yo… Para mí es muy complicado ser… —suspiró nerviosa, le costaba tanto decirle lo que en verdad pensaba—. Yo soy muy complicada, yo… —titubeaba y hacía cortas pausas entre frase y frase—. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí manejar todo esto que está pasando, el hecho de que nosotros… Pasaron muchas cosas tan nuevas, tan complejas en tan poco tiempo que no sé cómo… Es la primera vez en años, en muchos años, que yo… Que me atrevo a hacer lo que hice anoche… Yo nunca antes había sentido… Jamás supe lo que en verdad significa… —resopló molesta—. Rayos, esto es tan difícil —Protestó.

—¿Y tú crees que para mí es fácil, Serena? —dijo Darien—. Porque en realidad no lo es —ya no podía ocultar lo irritado y molesto que se sentía—. No, Serena, todo esto también es muy difícil para mí. Porque de un momento a otro te comportas de una manera tan inesperada, dices una cosa y enseguida haces lo opuesto, y me confundo, me vuelvo loco, no sé qué pensar, no sé qué hacer, no tengo idea de hacia dónde estamos yendo tú y yo. Porque cuando me dices que te alegras de que seamos buenos amigos, al minuto me estás besando. Porque después de pasar una increíble noche juntos y despertar a tu lado, después de compartir un momento tan lindo, tan íntimo contigo, de repente decides irte así sin más, sin explicarme nada, sin decirme lo que…

—Yo no soy como tú, Darien —lo interrumpió ella—. Yo no puedo pasar de ser y de comportarme como lo he hecho siempre, como estoy acostumbrada, a algo radicalmente diferente así como así. Yo soy muy insegura, muy miedosa, me asustan los cambios, las cosas nuevas. Necesito ir despacio, tomarme mi tiempo, no apresurarme. Porque si no, me acobardo y huyo, porque no quiero equivocarme, porque no quiero sufrir, porque no quiero decepcionarte ni desilusionarte, porque yo…

—Sí, ya lo sé, tú eres así por todo lo que viviste, por la historia de tus padres, por aquel imbécil que jugó contigo. Pero no puedes seguir aferrada a eso por siempre, Serena, debes superarlo y seguir adelante con tu vida.

—Claro, como lo haces tú, ¿verdad? —dijo Serena con un duro tono de voz—. Tú que no haces más que llenarte de cosas, de trabajo, de ocupar cada minuto libre para no pensar en nada, para no hacerte cargo de lo que sientes, para convencerte ingenuamente de que superaste todo lo que viviste, como si nada te afectara de forma alguna.

—Sí, hago todo eso, por supuesto que lo hago —dijo él con firmeza—. Porque quiero salir adelante, quiero rehacer mi vida, quiero hacer algo útil, ocuparme de mis obligaciones, y no encerrarme en asuntos que no tienen solución porque ya pasaron, porque quedaron atrás, porque ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Y no quiero perder el tiempo lamentándome por lo que no fue o por lo que salió mal. Todo el mundo tiene una historia triste en su vida, pero eso no tiene por qué hacer que te rindas, que dejes de vivir, que sufras porque sí, que…

—¿Pero a costa de qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué precio tienes que pagar para evitar sufrir? ¿Para tapar las heridas del pasado y hacer de cuenta que jamás existieron? ¿Para no atreverte a reconocer lo que realmente sientes? Porque desde que te conozco no has hecho más que actuar de esa manera. Después de todo lo que pasó durante estos meses, ¿te has detenido a pensar al menos un poco en cómo te has sentido al respecto?

—Claro que lo hice.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En verdad lo hiciste? Y dime entonces, ¿qué sentiste al enterarte de que Mamo estaba enfermo? —él no respondía—. ¿Y cuando nos avisaron que había muerto? —insistió Serena—. ¿Y qué te pasó cuando Masato te pidió que te hicieras cargo legalmente de Hotaru? ¿Qué sentiste?

Darien bajó la mirada. —Bueno, en realidad yo… Cuando todo eso pasó yo no…

—¿Y cuando supiste lo del accidente? —siguió ella—. ¿Cuando hablaste conmigo en la playa? ¿Cuando lloraste en mis brazos? Esa fue la única vez que te vi afectado de verdad, ¿pero qué fue lo que hiciste inmediatamente después? A los dos días ya estabas viajando y trabajando como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Y eso está bien para ti? ¿Esconder tus sentimientos? ¿Evitar el dolor, la tristeza, el miedo que todo eso te provocó? Esas emociones no son estados antinaturales, Darien, a todo el mundo le pasa en algún momento.

Él volvió a alzar la vista. —¿Y cómo debería actuar entonces? —preguntó enojado—. ¿Como tú lo haces? ¿Tengo que renunciar a todo lo que quiero? ¿Renunciar a vivir cosas nuevas y diferentes para evitar volver a sufrir? ¿Tengo que atarme a mi terrible y desgraciado pasado? ¿Tengo que empecinarme en no olvidar ni perdonar para no hacer mi propia vida?

—Sí, así vivo yo —reconoció Serena—. Y admito que he sido una completa cobarde durante gran parte de mi vida. Pero también creo que vivir como tú lo haces no es precisamente la opción más saludable.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tienes dos trabajos extremadamente demandantes en dos lugares diferentes, casi no duermes, casi no comes, estás siempre cansado, estás perdiendo peso, estás fumando cada vez más y más —hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que estaba elevando el tono de su voz—. Vas a enfermarte, Darien, si sigues así te vas a…

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Serena? —preguntó él afligido—. ¿Por qué te obstinas en buscar motivos, en inventar excusas para no decirme lo que realmente te pasa?

—No son excusas, todo lo que te digo es lo que en verdad pienso, yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Tú qué? —Darien se acercó un poco más a ella—. Habla, Serena, por favor, habla conmigo, ya déjate de tantos rodeos y dime lo que te pasa.

Serena bajó la mirada, no soportaba verlo a los ojos. —Yo estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por cambiar, por ser… —inspiró hondo para contener sus emociones y poder hablar con claridad—. Desde que te conocí y comencé a descubrir tantas cosas tan increíbles de ti, aunque sigo sosteniendo todo lo que acabo de decirte, creo que estoy aprendiendo mucho a partir de ver cómo eres, cómo te comportas. Estoy logrando aprender a soltar los malos recuerdos, a dejar atrás las feas experiencias, a superar poco a poco todo lo que viví. Porque al fin de cuentas yo creo que… —se atrevió a volver a mirarlo—. Yo quiero sentirme más segura, quiero dejar de tener tanto miedo, pero no puedo hacerlo de un día para el otro, no puedo. Yo no soy capaz de cambiar tanto ni hacer un giro de 180 grados simplemente por lo que pasó en una noche.

—Pero no fue cualquier noche, Serena —dijo él—. Es obvio que los dos queríamos que esto pasara hacía tiempo. Además tú me dijiste que te sentías feliz, que te gustaba estar conmigo, que querías pasar más momentos así, que…

—Sí, lo dije, y no te mentí, fui sincera en cada cosa que dije y que hice, pero… —de nuevo Serena bajaba la mirada—. Pero no puedo, yo no…

—A ver si entendí bien —dijo Darien—. ¿Lo que estás tratando de decirme es que no quieres que nos apresuremos? ¿Que necesitas tiempo? ¿Es eso?

—Algo así.

—Bueno, entonces si es eso dímelo directamente, pídemelo y yo podré comprenderte, porque yo sí quiero estar contigo, Serena, yo quiero que nosotros…

—¿Te acostaste con Saori? —preguntó ella mirándolo con una dura expresión.

—¿Qué? —dijo Darien completamente desconcertado.

—Te pregunté si te acostaste con Saori.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

—Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, porque no para de darme vueltas en la cabeza la idea de que ustedes… Respóndeme, Darien, dime si te acostaste con ella —insistió—. Anoche cuando te lo pregunté no me quedó claro lo que me dijiste, no me alcanzó tu respuesta.

—Te dije claramente que ella no es mi novia —aseguró él.

—Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando. Dime la verdad, Darien, ¿te acostaste con Saori cuando estuvo aquí? —volvió a insistir Serena—. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Qué fue lo que…

—Sí —respondió Darien al fin, no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad—. Lo hice, me acosté con ella —y se sintió tan culpable al ver la expresión de Serena, era evidente que no le había impactado de la mejor manera enterarse de lo que había pasado—. Pero sólo lo hice porque…

—No importa por qué lo hiciste —lo cortó ella—. No es necesario que me lo expliques.

—Sí es necesario —insistió Darien, necesitaba darle una explicación y ser honesto con ella—. Porque para mí no significó nada, sólo lo hice porque… En ese momento estaba… Yo estaba tan… Me sentía desesperado, solo, abrumado, y ella era la única persona con la que podía contar. Tú sabes que siempre ha estado pendiente de mí, que siempre quiso que nosotros estuviéramos juntos. Pero sólo pasó una vez, sólo lo hicimos porque… Lo lamento, en verdad lo siento, Serena, en ese momento no pensé que tú… Yo creí que nosotros dos ya no teníamos… Que tú y yo ya no tendríamos oportunidad de intentarlo, después de lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños, y aquel día en la playa cuando te besé… Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, Serena, yo quiero… —se calló al notar que ella no reaccionaba de forma alguna, que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y aunque parecía escucharlo con atención era evidente que le estaba costando bastante procesar todo lo que él le acababa de confesar.

Se generó un tenso e interminable silencio entre los dos. Y recién ahora se daban cuenta de que hacía rato había comenzado a llover precipitadamente y que se estaban mojando enteros. Pero ninguno de los dos podía decir o hacer nada, ambos sentían que de nuevo las cosas se habían puesto difíciles e indefinidas entre ellos, que aunque habían logrado avanzar tan bien en su relación, ahora parecía que retrocedían de nuevo, pero mucho más que en ocasiones anteriores.

Hasta que Serena se atrevió a romper el silencio. —Lo sé —dijo con voz apagada—. Sé lo que quieres decirme, es sólo que yo no… Yo no puedo hacer de cuenta que… No quiero que todo se eche a perder, no quiero renunciar a esto que nosotros… Pero ahora no puedo —al decir esto comenzó a retroceder unos pasos para alejarse de él—. Así no puedo, necesito… Tengo que pensar, tengo que… Lo siento, Darien, tengo que irme. Lo siento —dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

Pero Darien tomó su mano para detenerla. —No te vayas, Serena —le pidió—. Por favor, no te vayas, hablemos, arreglemos las cosas, aclaremos lo que… —ella volvió a mirarlo—. Por favor —continuó él mientras se acercaba más y tomaba la otra mano de Serena—. Por favor quédate, no dejemos que todo se eche a perder otra vez. No quiero que lo nuestro se termine cuando recién acaba de empezar. Lo que pasó anoche fue tan hermoso, me sentí tan… —estaba muy nervioso, se sentía muy expuesto y avergonzado al mostrarse tan movilizado, y le costaba hablar sin titubear.

Darien demoró unos instantes en volver a hablar. Si bien tenía toda la intención de sincerarse y tratar de reparar las cosas con ella, jamás en casi toda su vida se había atrevido a reconocer y expresar lo que realmente sentía por una mujer. Porque en realidad ésta era la primera vez que se había enamorado de verdad, que sentía un amor tan intenso y profundo por alguien. Y estaba convencido de que debía decírselo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Serena —continuó—, quiero estar contigo, Serena. Te necesito a mi lado, porque tú… Porque eres muy importante para mí, porque te has convertido en un soporte fundamental en mi vida, porque desde que te conocí he conseguido descubrir tantas cosas nuevas, tantos sentimientos que jamás antes… He conocido tantos aspectos maravillosos de ti, tú me escuchas, me cuidas, me acompañas. Me ayudas a aceptarme, a saber quién soy, a reconocer las partes fuertes y frágiles de mí mismo. Me haces sentir aliviado, comprendido, a salvo… Y lo que más quiero es estar contigo, porque yo…

Serena lo escuchaba con atención y se conmovía profundamente al ver que los ojos de Darien comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. —Serena, yo… —dijo él con voz temblorosa—. Te amo… —murmuró emocionado y llevó una mano a su rostro—. Te amo, Serena, quiero estar contigo, te necesito a mi lado…

Pero ella, sin entender lógicamente por qué, soltó su mano y se alejó de él. —Lo siento, Darien —dijo en voz baja y retrocedió unos pasos—. Lo siento, yo no… —se sentía tan aturdida y asustada, tan confundida y desorientada que sólo quería irse de ahí—. Yo no puedo… No puedo, Darien —él comenzó a desesperarse al verla tan consternada—. Lo lamento —repitió Serena. Y dando media vuelta se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

.

Momentos después, cuando Serena llegó a su departamento, apenas entró se encontró con Mina y Yaten que estaban recostados en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión. —Hola, Serena —dijo Mina al ponerse de pie—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Dónde están Rei y Seiya? —preguntó Serena seria.

—Seiya se fue anoche, y Rei está encerrada en tu habitación —respondió Yaten mientras se sentaba.

—¿Se fue? ¿Cómo que Seiya se fue? ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Serena.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? —preguntó Mina mientras le alcanzaba una toalla que acababa de buscar en el baño—. ¿Por qué estás tan empapada? ¿De dónde vienes?

—De lo de Darien —respondió Serena al recibir la toalla y comenzaba a secarse un poco el cabello.

—¿Por qué no le pediste que te prestara un paraguas? —dijo Mina—. O sino nos hubieras llamado para que te buscáramos en el auto. ¿Por qué no… —se calló al creer adivinar lo que había pasado—. ¡Rayos, Serena! ¿Qué pasó? No me digas que ustedes también se pelearon —dijo enojada.

—No nos peleamos —respondió Serena—, sólo discutimos un poco. Las cosas se pusieron algo tensas y confusas otra vez y…

—¡No puedo creerlo! —protestó Mina—. Tú y Rei son insufribles, me tienen cansada con sus histerias y sus absurdos planteos —sin poder evitarlo comenzó a elevar el tono de su voz—. No hacen más que echar todo a perder, siempre hacen lo mismo, ¡son unas cobardes! —sentenció.

—Mina, tranquilízate —intentó calmarla Yaten al acercarse a ella.

—No me tranquilizo nada —siguió Mina—. Porque estoy harta de ellas, de que se comporten como unas niñitas inmaduras, de que…

—No grites, Mina —intervino Serena.

—¡Grito todo lo que quiero! —exclamó Mina furiosa—. Ya me cansé de verlas así, solas, amargadas, lastimando a las personas que más quieren por no tener el valor de hacer lo que hay que hacer, de decir lo que sienten cuando hay que decirlo, de comportarse como…

—¡Basta, Mina! —la cortó Yaten—. Lo que ellas hagan o dejen de hacer no es asunto tuyo, ya hablamos de esto. Deja que ellas se ocupen, nosotros no tenemos que involucrarnos más.

—Es que me molesta tanto lo que… —dijo Mina ya sin gritar—. Me duele verlas así, me dolió ver a Seiya irse anoche en el estado que se encontraba. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos en el mundo entero, no quiero que se sientan mal, no quiero… —sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar.

Yaten la abrazó enseguida. —Cálmate, Mina. No llores, amor —intentaba consolarla—. Ellos van a estar bien, no te preocupes.

—Con permiso —dijo Serena y se fue apurada a buscar a Rei en su habitación.

Cuando entró a su cuarto, encontró todo oscuro, así que se acercó hasta la ventana para abrir un poco y lograr que entrara algo de luz. Y al voltear vio a Rei acostada en su cama hecha un ovillito. Serena se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. —Rei —la llamó—, amiga, ¿estás despierta?

Rei se incorporó al oírla. —Hola, Serena —dijo mientras se sentaba y se frotaba los ojos con las manos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Darien en su casa?

—Sí. Pero vine porque quería verte, saber cómo estás.

Rei soltó un pesado suspiro. —Mejor imposible… —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Quieres contarme?

Rei demoró en responder. —Salió todo mal —dijo desanimada—. Todo resultó en un verdadero desastre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Después del papelón de anoche, de la patética escena que monté en la casa de Darien y que salí corriendo de ahí, Seiya me alcanzó y… Y continuamos discutiendo un poco más, para variar… Bueno, en realidad fui yo la que siguió gritándole, insultándolo, volviéndome cada vez más loca porque él no reaccionaba ni me decía nada. Después llegaron los chicos y Mina quiso intervenir, pero yo me puse peor y todo fue un completo caos y… —Rei hizo una corta pausa para inspirar profundo—. Yo estaba totalmente desbordada, hasta lo golpeé —dijo avergonzada.

—¿Lo golpeaste? —preguntó Serena sorprendida—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba mudo, porque no reaccionaba de forma alguna, no me decía nada, sólo me miraba con su cara de idiota y yo me ponía cada vez más nerviosa y…

—¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Por qué se fue?

—No lo sé. Simplemente se enojó de repente, o al menos eso me pareció, y me dijo que nuestra amistad se había terminado, que las cosas entre nosotros nunca más iban a volver a ser como antes y sin decir más nada se fue —concluyó—. Y eso es todo, Serena. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, se fue todo al diablo, se acabó —dijo con resignación.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Serena y las dos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes.

Hasta que Rei se atrevió a volver a hablar. —¿Y tú qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo te fue con Darien? Hasta que escuché los gritos de Mina hace un momento, yo estaba convencida de que todo estaría bien entre ustedes dos. Pero parece que tú también lo arruinaste, ¿verdad?

—¿Escuchaste los gritos de Mina? —preguntó Serena, Rei asintió riendo—. Se puso un poco nerviosa, y eso que no llegué a contarle nada.

—No le hagas demasiado caso, es una exagerada. Mejor dicho es la 'reina del drama', siempre sale a relucir su costado de actriz frustrada.

—No seas cruel, ella se preocupa por nosotras.

—Lo sé, es broma —dijo Rei sin dejar de reír—. Bueno, deja de cambiarme de tema y cuéntame qué pasó con 'Ojos azules'.

—No tengo idea —dijo Serena con franqueza.

—¿Cómo que no tienes idea? —preguntó Rei confundida—. ¿Acaso te olvidaste de lo que pasó anoche? ¿Tan ebria estabas?

—No, no es eso. Es que hace un momento, antes de venir para acá, tuvimos una discusión y creo que en lugar de aclarar las cosas todo se complicó aún más y no sé qué puede llegar a pasar a partir de ahora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sobre qué discutieron? ¿Qué te dijo?

Serena suspiró largamente. —Me dijo que me ama —dijo con una melancólica sonrisa.

Rei se llevó las manos al pecho. —Ay, Serena… Por dios, Serena, ¿en serio te dijo eso? —preguntó emocionada—. No puedo creerlo, amiga, ¡es maravilloso! —exclamó contenta—. ¿Pero qué… ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo al no percibir el mismo entusiasmo en Serena—. ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo? ¿Tú no estás enamorada de él?

—Yo… Lo que yo siento… —respondió Serena soltando un nuevo suspiro—. Ay, no lo sé, Rei. Estoy tan confundida, pasaron tantas cosas tan de repente, me comporté como jamás creí que sería capaz de hacerlo, le dije tantas cosas que nunca me imaginé que me atrevería a decir. Y dormimos juntos, abrazados, fue una noche increíble… Fue la noche más maravillosa y perfecta de mi vida, nunca antes me había sentido tan… Tan feliz…

—¿Lo hicieron? —preguntó Rei sin rodeos.

Serena bajó la mirada. —No, no pudimos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por cierto detalle que no…

—¿No tenían condones? —adivinó Rei, Serena asintió sonrojada—. No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo un hombre soltero y precioso como 'Ojos azules' no tiene condones? ¡Yo lo mato! —exclamó molesta haciéndola reír a Serena—. Bueno, aunque pensándolo mejor creo que eso habla bien de él, significa que no es promiscuo ni nada parecido.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. —Ay, Rei, las cosas que dices, por dios —dijo sin dejar de reír.

Rei también volvía a reír. —Bueno, continúa —dijo más tranquila—. ¿Qué más pasó?

Serena inspiró hondo y siguió relatando. —Bueno, todo parecía seguir marchando perfectamente bien después de que despertáramos, pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pasó, Serena? ¡Dime de una vez! —insistió Rei impaciente.

—¿Recuerdas a Saori?

—¿La chica que trabaja con él? ¿Su socia? —preguntó Rei, Serena asintió—. Ay, no me digas que… ¿Es su novia?

—No, no es su novia. Tuvieron una historia cuando eran estudiantes, pero no siguen juntos de esa forma. Lo que ocurre es que cuando ella estuvo aquí hace poco, ellos…

—¿Se acostaron? —volvió a adivinar Rei—. ¡Maldición! Ahora entiendo por qué se quedó sin condones —dijo enojada—. Bueno, pero si sólo fue algo ocasional, y sucedió antes de que pasara algo contigo, no creo que deberías preocuparte demasiado al respecto.

—¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Sí, puede que haya sido algo ocasional, pero ella no es cualquier mujer, se conocen hace muchos años, comparten muchas cosas importantes, ellos…

—Pero él te ama a ti, Serena. Te lo acaba de decir, él te elige a ti, amiga —Serena volvió a bajar la mirada—. Y tú también lo amas, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo?

—Es que no puedo… —respondió Serena con voz apagada—. No puedo evitar sentirme así, me aterra la idea de que… —se esforzaba por no quebrarse—. Siento que yo no soy capaz de demostrarle algo bueno, y no quiero lastimarlo. No quiero que se sienta mal por mi culpa, que se decepcione. Yo no tengo nada para ofrecerle, yo no puedo… Porque tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de volver a sufrir. Y no me siento segura, porque soy inestable, débil. Porque temo volver a asustarme y huir como lo he hecho tantas veces. Y él no se merece eso, ¿entiendes? Yo no puedo darle lo que se merece, no pude hacerlo anoche y no sé si alguna vez podré —se calló para volver a inspirar y contener las ganas de llorar.

—Serena —dijo Rei al tomarla de las manos—, ustedes dos se aman —Serena sonrió y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas—. Sí, se aman mucho, yo lo sé, los veo juntos y lo noto al instante. No permitas que un estúpido 'incidente' con su socia te haga dudar todavía más. No te arriesgues a perderlo, Serena, no esperes a que todo sea perfecto, eso jamás sucederá.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón…

—Mírame a mí: Dejé pasar tanto tiempo que cuando al fin me animé a escuchar mis sentimientos, a hacer algo con todo lo que sentía, fue demasiado tarde. Y lo perdí… —repentinamente Rei comenzaba a llorar angustiada—. Perdí a la persona más importante de mi vida, perdí a mi mejor amigo, perdí al chico que amo, Serena. Y el dolor que ahora siento es… Es insoportable —Serena la abrazó con fuerza para contenerla—. No dejes que te pase lo mismo a ti también —dijo Rei entre sollozos—. Prométeme que no lo harás.

—Sí, Rei, lo prometo —dijo Serena emocionada—. No voy a perder a Darien, reuniré valor y me esforzaré por demostrarle lo que siento por él.

Y permanecieron así por un rato más, abrazadas y en silencio, hasta que el llanto de Rei fue disminuyendo. —Y cómprale condones —bromeó y ambas rieron—. Ay, amiga —dijo ya más tranquila mientras soltaba el abrazo y se limpiaba las lágrimas—, estoy tan triste… Tan pero tan triste… Sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, ¿sabes? Sí, admito que no fue de la mejor manera, porque tengo un carácter horrible y la sutileza no es precisamente mi mejor cualidad, pero pude sincerarme con él y… Creo que me siento aliviada, aunque sea un poco…

—Seguro que sí —dijo Serena y las dos volvieron a sonreír.

Pero de repente se sobresaltaron al escuchar que alguien golpeaba a la puerta con insistencia. —¡Rei! —al reconocer la voz de Seiya, las dos se levantaron de la cama pegando un salto—. ¡Rei! ¿Estás ahí? —insistió él—. Sal, por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.

Rei miró a su amiga con cara de pánico. —Ve, abre la puerta, ve —la empujó Serena y juntas se acercaron a la puerta.

Apenas abrió, Rei se puso mucho más nerviosa al encontrarse con Seiya. —¿Qué… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó muerta de miedo al verlo tan serio.

Él no respondió, sino que la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella hasta la sala. —Yaten, dame las llaves —le ordenó a su hermano, que estaba tanto o más desconcertado que las chicas y no reaccionaba—. ¡Las llaves del auto, Yaten! —repitió Seiya.

Yaten asintió, buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se las entregó.

Y sin decir más nada, Seiya salió del departamento acompañado de una confundida y descolocada Rei.

—Bueno —dijo Serena con una alegre sonrisa—, parece que al fin ya todo estará bien entre estos dos —miró a Yaten y Mina que seguían inmóviles en medio de la sala—. Voy a ducharme, con permiso.

—Espera, Serena —la llamó Mina antes de que se fuera—. Yo… —se acercó a ella—. Quería pedirte perdón por haberte gritado —dijo avergonzada—. No quise tratarte mal, es sólo que me puse nerviosa porque estoy muy preocupada por ustedes y…

—Descuida, amiga —dijo Serena sin dejar de sonreír—. No tienes por qué disculparte, en todo caso soy yo la que tiene que pedirte perdón por hacer que te preocuparas —Mina también sonrió—. Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, he sido muy inmadura y cobarde, y ya no quiero seguir comportándome de esa forma —abrazó a su amiga—. Gracias… —murmuró emocionada—. Gracias, Mina…

.

.

.

Cuando estuvo lista, después de bañarse y arreglarse, Serena buscó un paraguas, su bolso y salió de su departamento lo más rápido que pudo para ir directamente hasta la casa de Darien.

Después de todo lo que había pasado cuando estuvieron juntos, de todo lo que se dijeron momentos antes, de lo que acababa de hablar con Rei y poder comprender un poco mejor y aceptar lo que sentía, había decidido que lo mejor sería volver a enfrentarlo. Aunque estuviera asustada, aunque todavía se sintiera insegura o confundida, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo irremediablemente si sólo esperaba a que todo fuera perfecto.

Porque a pesar de todo, Darien había sido capaz de demostrarle y decirle abiertamente que la amaba. Y Serena también lo amaba con locura… Y aún a costa de sus miedos, de sus constantes interrupciones, de haber titubeado una y mil veces, ahora sabía que ya no necesitaba más esconderse ni resistir, estaba plenamente dispuesta y decidida a decirle todo lo que sentía de una buena vez.

Pero antes de llegar, pensó que sería buena idea pasar por la panadería que quedaba en la esquina de su casa y comprar algunos dulces y otras cosas para preparar un delicioso desayuno. Quizás sería un lindo detalle sorprenderlo de esa forma, ya que era su cumpleaños y no le había hecho ningún regalo. Y pensaba que tal vez este gesto serviría para generar un ambiente distendido entre los dos y poder retomar el modo relajado y agradable con el que siempre se trataban.

Así que una vez que compró todo lo necesario, salió de la tienda y caminó tan rápido que llegó a la casa mucho antes de lo que imaginaba. Pero una vez que se fue acercando, comenzó a disminuir el ritmo de sus pasos al creer reconocer un auto que ya había visto antes estacionado frente al jardín.

Y cuando volteó a mirar hacia la entrada, confirmó lo que sospechaba al ver que Darien se encontraba en la galería acompañado por quien menos esperaba.

* * *

_**Bueno, la cosa se entró a poner turbulenta otra vez… Veremos cómo sigue todo a partir de ahora…**_

_**Aquí van mis respuestas para quienes no tienen cuenta (al resto, como siempre, les respondo por privado):**_

_**-yssareyes48: Las cosas entre Serena y Darien volvieron a ponerse en modo 'bipolar', espero que no te deprimas de nuevo… Sobre Rei y Seiya sabremos más en el siguiente cap -que también publico hoy-**_

_**-brujitadcc: Serena sigue decidida a pesar de sus dudas, pero el panorama se le está poniendo algo difícil y 'competitivo'…**_

_**-Patyzparawhore: Aunque dio la impresión de que otra vez se echaría atrás, Serena no quiere rendirse. Sólo que ahora parece que va a tener que 'remarla' mucho más…**_

_**-kaguya: Hay mucho amor entre estos dos, pero muchas metidas de pata también… Y tuviste razón al sospechar de Saori, hoy supimos un poco más sobre lo que pasó entre ella y Darien.**_

_**-Marisol: Serena parece no querer rendirse todavía, pero habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa. En el siguiente cap sabremos qué pasó entre Rei y Seiya.**_

_**-romi: Aunque se haya enterado de algo que la hizo volver a dudar, Serena no se echó atrás. Esperemos que siga decidida a pesar de todo…**_

_**-Ana: Después de tan bonita definición, las cosas volvieron a quedar algo inciertas entre estos dos. La tranquilidad tendrá que volver a ser postergada…**_

_**-star: Si bien en un momento pareció que Serena se estaba arrepintiendo, finalmente volvió a reaccionar y decidió buscarlo de nuevo. A mí también me gustó la pareja Rei-Seiya, por eso a continuación comparto un cap sólo de ellos dos.**_

_**-cotita83: Esta vez no lograron 'concretar', pero esperemos que la cosa no se complique demasiado de ahora en más y la definición no demore en llegar…**_

_**-belen medina: Bienvenida a mi locura! Me alegra que te guste y espero que puedas seguir leyendo a pesar de las pálidas del cap de hoy…**_

_**Bueno gente, antes de despedirme lxs invito a leer el cap extra que sigue a continuación.**_

_**Y les agradezco una vez más por leerme y demostrarme su interés a través de sus comentarios. Espero que me sigan brindando su apoyo!**_

_**Nos leemos la próxima!**_

_**Besitos per tutti…**_

_**Bell.-**_


	15. Capitulo 14,5

**_Estimados y estimadas, como les comenté en el cap anterior, a continuación comparto con uds un episodio extra que hice sobre Rei y Seiya. Quizás no es nada extraordinario o no esperaban leer algo como esto, pero tuve muchas ganas de probar a ver qué me salía._**

**_Y el resultado fue un cap bien simple y breve, donde experimento con el formato del POV, en este caso de Rei, y me doy el gusto de explayarme un poco con esta rara pero linda pareja… _**

**_Así que lxs invito a leer. Espero que les guste y me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos per tutti…_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Catorce-punto-Cinco ::_

En ese preciso instante, yo ya no entendía más nada. Absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Hacía cuestión de un par de minutos había estado llorando como una estúpida abrazada a Serena, diciéndole entre desgarradores sollozos lo desgraciada y miserable que me sentía por haber perdido a la persona que amo. Por creer forzosamente que lo que hice y dije la noche anterior había valido la pena a pesar de todo. Pero al mismo tiempo por estar convencida de que nunca más lo volvería a ver, que él me odiaba irremediablemente y que mi fracasada y patética vida amorosa se había hundido definitivamente.

Sin embargo allí estaba ahora, sentada a su lado en el auto de su hermano mientras él conducía hacia vaya uno a saber dónde. Estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que no me atrevía a mirarlo, la simple idea de tener que volver a enfrentarlo después de lo mal que lo traté anoche me aterraba por completo. Así que no despegaba la vista de la ventanilla.

Afuera llovía bastante, hacía rato que había comenzado a llover y parecía que así continuaría por unas horas más. Observar el agua caer me ayudaba a tranquilizarme un poco, pero no demasiado. No obstante, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de decirle algo o de verlo a la cara, pero de todos modos estaba tan pendiente de él que por momentos y sin que se diera cuenta volteaba a mirarlo aunque sea por una milésima fracción de segundo. Y al percibir que estaba tanto o más tenso que yo, no podía evitar sentirme más nerviosa todavía.

Cuando dirigí mi atención de nuevo hacia la calle, el auto se detuvo de repente. Entonces lo miré y después de que apagara el motor, permaneció unos instantes con la vista fija en el volante que aún no soltaba. No me atreví a emitir palabra alguna, simplemente esperé a qué él se dignara a hacer o decir algo para romper ese maldito e incómodo silencio que había entre los dos desde que subimos al auto.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente abrió su puerta y antes de bajarse murmuró algo dándome la espalda, pero no llegué a escucharlo con claridad. Así que yo también me bajé y cuando vi que caminaba apurado cruzando la calle, lo seguí.

Recién después de haberlo alcanzado, me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en un mirador que quedaba a la salida del pueblo, el cual solíamos visitar juntos. Era un lugar bastante agradable, con unas bonitas pérgolas de madera decoradas con unas enredaderas tan tupidas que no dejaban pasar el agua de la lluvia. Volver a estar ahí después de mucho tiempo me traía tantos recuerdos…

Él se detuvo cerca de la baranda y yo me acerqué para pararme a su lado. Y los dos nos quedamos un rato observando la hermosa vista que teníamos enfrente: el océano estaba algo agitado por la tormenta, se veía el caserío a lo lejos y el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes. Quizás en apariencia era una postal bastante melancólica y gris, pero para mi sorpresa no me provocaba nada de tristeza ni inquietud. Al contrario, estar junto a él en este lugar me generaba mucha calma, y en cierto punto mucha alegría también. Porque de alguna manera sentía que no todo estaba arruinado, al menos eso quería creer.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y ninguno de los dos hablaba. Y ahora sí comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa otra vez. Así que de nuevo volteé a verlo y no pude más con mi impaciencia. —Seiya —lo llamé intentando con un esfuerzo sobrehumano sonar tranquila y centrada—, ¿estás enojado? —tenía que preguntárselo tarde o temprano, no soportaba tanta incertidumbre.

Él siguió inmóvil observando el paisaje por unos segundos más que para mí se hicieron insoportablemente eternos. No podía reconocer ninguna particular expresión en su rostro, sólo tenía sus manos apoyadas en la baranda y permanecía en silencio. Pero no pude tolerar esperar demasiado tiempo más, así que tendría que preguntarle de nuevo. —No —dijo antes de que yo pudiera volver a hablar—. No estoy enojado.

—¿Y anoche? —pregunté—. Después de lo que pasó anoche, ¿sí te enojaste? ¿Por eso te fuiste?

—No —respondió—. Me fui porque tenía algo importante que hacer allá.

Demonios, ahora entendía mucho menos que antes. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba entonces? ¿Por qué estaba tan serio, tan tenso? ¿Por qué no me decía nada, ni siquiera me miraba? Cada vez me sentía más desorientada con todo lo que pasaba y poco a poco comenzaba a impacientarme, a desesperarme, a molestarme, a enojarme.

Sí, estaba enojada, estaba muy nerviosa, no podía creer que a esta altura de las circunstancias este chico aún lograra sacarme de las casillas con tanta facilidad. Quería gritarle, quería zamarrearlo y obligarlo a hablar, a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, hasta que me insultara si tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero que rompiera este maldito silencio que me estaba volviendo loca.

Sin embargo sabía que debía controlarme. Si aún existía alguna posibilidad, alguna remotísima esperanza de que las cosas se arreglaran entre nosotros, tenía que ser cautelosa y evitar alguna indeseable y típica reacción explosiva de mi parte. —¿Y por qué regresaste? —volví a preguntar con el poquito resto de paciencia que me quedaba.

—Porque quiero hablar contigo —respondió acotadamente.

Yo seguí esperando a que dijera algo más, pero sus interminables pausas me estaban matando. —Bien, te escucho —dije apretando mis puños con fuerza para evitar explotar de furia.

—¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que vinimos a este pueblo? —se dignó a volver a decir algo al fin, pero yo estaba cada vez más perdida—. Era el primer cumpleaños de Hotaru, y Serena nos había invitado para que la conociéramos a ella, a Mamoru, a sus amigos.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿A qué venía recordar esas cosas ahora? ¿Por qué no me decía directamente lo que le pasaba? —Recuerdo que hacía muchísimo frío y nosotros nos antojamos de tomar chocolate caliente —comentó esbozando una sonrisa—. Así que salimos en el auto de Yaten a comprar lo necesario para prepararlo y cuando quisimos regresar nos perdimos. Terminamos alejándonos mucho y de pura casualidad dimos con este mirador.

Sí me acordaba de ese día, claro que me acordaba. Y al recordar esos tiempos, y tantos otros instantes que habíamos compartido, sentí una punzante presión en mi pecho. Me aterraba tanto la idea de perderlo, de no poder volver a vivir con él momentos como aquellos, de que nada fuera como antes.

—Bajamos del auto y nos quedamos un buen rato contemplando el paisaje —continuó—, hablando de muchas cosas, divirtiéndonos, también peleando, como lo hacemos siempre que estamos juntos.

Su sonrisa se desdibujó. Quizás también para él era doloroso recordar todo esto, pensar en lo que habíamos perdido por culpa de mi impulsividad, de lo desconsiderada que había sido al refregarle en la cara cosas que jamás debí haberle escondido.

Y el dolor de mi pecho se hizo más intenso. Quería pedirle perdón, suplicarle que se olvidara de todo, que hiciéramos de cuenta que nada había pasado, que todo volviera a la normalidad entre nosotros, decirle que no quería separarme de él, que… —Y me contaste algo que me desilusionó tanto —volvió a hablar interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Me dijiste que habías conocido a alguien, que te habías enamorado y que hacía unos días habías aceptado empezar a salir con él.

Era cierto, en aquel entonces yo estaba saliendo con alguien más, y ese día le conté todo. Claro, ahora recordaba que aquel chico del que le hablé era Nicolas, mi primer y único novio formal. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada y estuvimos juntos por más de 3 años.

Pero al recordar esto de nuevo me sentí totalmente desorientada. ¿Por qué me hablaba al respecto? ¿Por qué mencionaba algo tan viejo?

—Y en ese preciso instante me convertí automáticamente en tu mejor amigo —me dijo.

Y noté cómo el tono de su voz se hacía cada vez más débil. Creí comprender lo que estaría sintiendo, ya que yo también sentía que me rompía por dentro al pensar que nuestra amistad estaba arruinada, que se había acabado para siempre.

—Y yo decidí que… —siguió relatando—. Que eso era lo mejor, que si hasta entonces jamás me había animado a decirte que… Lo que sentía por ti, porque ya no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo cuando tú amabas a alguien más, no me quedaba más remedio que seguir siendo tu fiel y confidente amigo.

¿Lo que sentía por mí? ¿Qué rayos quería decir con 'lo que sentía por mí'?

—Y así me comporté durante todos estos años —continuó—. Siempre compartiendo absolutamente todo contigo, tus alegrías, tus tristezas, tus cambios de humor, tus ataques de locura —y al decir esto, una nueva sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, lo cual me inquietó bastante.

Después de hacer otra insoportable y eterna pausa, me miró. —Nuestra amistad ha sido lo más hermoso que me pasó jamás —dijo—. Conocerte, tenerte en mi vida fue lo mejor que me ocurrió y estaré eternamente agradecido por todo lo que hemos compartido juntos.

Por dios, ¿de qué estaba hablando ahora? ¿Acaso esto se trataba de una despedida o algo por el estilo? ¿Por qué decía estas cosas tan incomprensibles? ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

—Pero lamentablemente se terminó —concluyó.

Y de nuevo la punzante presión en mi pecho se intensificaba. No lo soporté más y bajé la mirada para evitar verlo a los ojos. Se estaba despidiendo de mí, eso era lo que pasaba. Todo esto no era más que una horrible y dolorosa despedida.

—Nosotros ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos —volvió a hablar—, porque tú anoche me dijiste que…

Sí, fue por mi culpa, por haberme arrebatado como una desquiciada y decirle que lo amaba de la peor manera. Pero es que ya había aguantado demasiado tiempo, y no podía seguir ocultándole lo que sentía, estaba desesperada. Y ahora me sentía mucho peor todavía.

Mientras apretaba los ojos con la inútil intención de evitar que mis lágrimas se escaparan, sentí que él se acercaba más a mí y tomaba mi rostro con su mano. Alcé la vista y cuando lo miré me di cuenta de que él también tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Y yo… Yo, Rei… —me dijo con su voz temblorosa—. Todos estos años no he hecho más que amarte en silencio, yo… Yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tanto tiempo y…

Me abrazó. Y yo no pude reaccionar de forma alguna después de escuchar lo que acababa de decir. Él sólo me abrazaba con fuerza y sollozaba como niño chiquito apretando su rostro contra mi cuello.

—Rei… —gimoteó. Por dios, en verdad se estaba comportando como un niñito llorón—. Rei, lo siento tanto… He sido un idiota. Un completo idiota y un cobarde. Y no quiero perderte, no quiero…

—No puede ser —pude articular con dificultad—. Esto no puede estar pasando, yo… Yo no… —y cuando al fin logré recapacitar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, también comencé a llorar—. No puedo creerlo, Seiya, ¿me estás diciendo que… ¿Dices que tú…

Él se separó de mí pero sin soltarme. —Que te amo… —me dijo sin rodeos—. Sí, Rei, te amo… Siempre te amé… Pero jamás creí que tú me verías de otra forma, porque somos amigos, mejores amigos. Hace tantos años que somos amigos y nunca me animé a demostrarte nada —se acercó de nuevo para apoyar su frente contra la mía—. Pero te amo… Te amo tanto… —repetía sin dejar de llorar.

Y como no se me ocurría hacer otra cosa, de repente me solté de él y me enojé. —¿Cómo pudiste… —dije nerviosa—. Por dios, Seiya, ¡eres tan idiota!

Él echó a reír. —Sí, soy un idiota, soy un total y completo idiota —menos mal que lo reconocía—. Y estoy loco por ti, Rei, porque te amo… Te amo, Rei… Te amo… —y volvía a tomar mi rostro con sus manos.

Yo estaba que me moría de la desesperación. Este chico era demasiado lento. —Entonces ya deja de ser tan idiota y cállate, ¿quieres? —lo regañé y él se puso serio, me miraba con esa cara de tonto, tan adorable…—. Por favor, Seiya, ¡ya cállate y bésame, maldita sea!

—Lo siento —dijo el muy idiota y obedeció.

Y me besó, cómo me besó… Fue un beso tan perfecto que cualquier resto de miedo, de enojo o de incertidumbre que acababa de experimentar se desvanecía por completo. —Lo siento, Rei, perdóname… —repitió entre besos y yo no pude aguantarme más. Abracé su cuello y le devolví el beso como realmente quería. Con toda la desesperación que me había atormentado durante tanto tiempo, con todo el amor que sentía por él, el inmenso amor que me inundaba entera, que me desbordaba y no había palabras suficientes para definirlo. Sólo a través de estos besos tan deseados, tan añorados, me sentía capaz de demostrarle cuánto lo amaba.

Cuando los besos se hicieron más suaves y lentos, me separé un poco de él para poder volver a respirar y recuperar el aliento. —Me asustaste, idiota —le dije sonriendo, ahora me sentía una completa tonta al tener que mirarlo de nuevo a la cara tras habernos besado de esa forma tan embriagadora—. Anoche cuando te fuiste me asusté tanto —él también sonrió—, creí que estabas furioso conmigo, que no ibas a volver a dirigirme la palabra nunca más. No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido de nuevo o…

—Lo lamento —me interrumpió—. En verdad lo lamento tanto, Rei. No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo, nunca más me alejaré de ti —y volvía a besarme.

Pero de repente recordé un pequeño detalle que se me había pasado por alto y me separé de nuevo. —Espera un minuto. ¿Y Kakyuu? ¿Qué va a pasar con Kakyuu? —pregunté—. Ella es tu novia. Tú tienes novia, Seiya, tú…

—Terminamos —me dijo con firmeza.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, hoy hablé con Kakyuu y terminamos —respondió—. Por eso me fui a Tokio, para buscarla y decirle que no quería estar más con ella.

—Entonces… entonces… —balbuceé como estúpida, este chico era toda una caja de sorpresas, cada vez me dejaba peor—. Entonces eso significa que…

—Que quiero estar contigo —me dijo con un tono de voz tan dulce y una sonrisa tan hermosa que creí que moriría de amor en ese preciso instante—. Quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos, Rei —susurró y se acercó más a mí—. Te amo…

—Te amo, idiota —dije otra vez llorando, pero ahora de felicidad—. Te amo… —y lo besé.


	16. Capitulo 15

**_Hola gente querida!_**

**_Después de un importante -y preocupante- arrebato, hoy escribí un nuevo cap de mi amada locura que a continuación comparto con todxs uds…_**

**_Les cuento que en esta ocasión vuelvo a recurrir a una canción para usarla como 'banda sonora', se trata de "Creep" de Radiohead en versión de The Pretenders. En algunas partes del cap transcribo unos fragmentos de la letra y su traducción. Espero que se tomen el tiempo de escucharla para complementarla a la lectura y que la disfruten mucho…_**

**_Lxs invito a leer el QUINCE en paz y les pido que por favor me cuenten qué les pareció._**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido,_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Quince ::_

Cuando llegó a la casa de Darien, Serena estaba decidida a volver a enfrentarlo y hablar con él, ya que después de todo lo que compartieron juntos la noche anterior, de que él le hubiera demostrado y dicho abiertamente que la amaba, y de que ella comprendiera y aceptara definitivamente lo que sentía, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo ni arriesgarse a perderlo.

Pero cuando reconoció el auto de Saori estacionado en la calle sintió que todas sus ilusiones se rompían en mil pedazos. Y temió que sus miedos y sus inseguridades volvieran a interrumpirla e impedirle hacer lo que hacía tanto no se permitía: Dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por Darien y luchar por él para poder estar juntos como realmente quería.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, al voltear a mirar hacia la entrada de la casa y confirmar lo que sospechaba, se dio cuenta de que la situación en lugar de acobardarla y provocarle deseos de volver a huir despavorida, en realidad la hizo sentir con más fuerza y determinación que nunca para no quedarse de brazos cruzados ni titubear.

Así que atravesó el jardín lentamente pero a paso firme. Y a medida que se acercaba a la galería notó cómo Darien discutía enojado con Saori. En realidad era él quien hablaba sin parar, como si la estuviera regañando, y ella lo escuchaba atentamente sin decirle nada.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Serena había llegado hasta que Saori volteó y la vio. —Hola, Serena —la saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

Y enseguida Darien, que hasta entonces había estado de espaldas al jardín, también volteó al oír a Saori. Y al reconocer a Serena, se quedó viéndola con una clara expresión de sorpresa y sin articular palabra alguna.

—¿Viniste a saludar al cumpleañero? —volvió a hablar Saori—. Pues creo que esta vez yo te gané de mano —agregó guiñando un ojo y echando a reír.

Serena la ignoró completamente y se acercó a Darien. —¿Podemos hablar?

Él asintió serio. —Espérame adentro, por favor —le pidió a Saori.

—Está bien —dijo ella también seria al percibir la repentina e incómoda tensión que se había generado en el ambiente—. Con permiso —tomó su maleta y se acercó a la puerta—. Hasta luego, Serena —se despidió gentil y entró a la casa.

Serena dejó en el suelo su paraguas y la bolsa con las compras que acababa de hacer. —Darien —dijo apenas se quedaron a solas—, quiero hablar contigo, necesito que aclaremos lo que…

—Discúlpame, Serena —la interrumpió él—, pero yo no quiero —dijo con un duro tono de voz—. Yo ya no quiero volver a hablar contigo.

—Pero Darien —quiso insistir ella—, en verdad necesito que nosotros…

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó él riendo—. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijiste 'nosotros'? —estaba tan nervioso y enojado que se apuró en encender un cigarrillo para intentar calmarse. —No, Serena, estás muy equivocada, no hay ningún 'nosotros', jamás lo hubo. Porque tú no permitiste que ocurriera.

—No, Darien, eso no es cierto, yo…

—Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir: Sea lo que sea que haya parecido comenzar a existir entre tú y yo, se acabó, Serena, se terminó. Porque me cansé, me agoté, me harté de todo esto. Porque ya no entiendo más nada, ya no sé qué más pensar, ya no sé qué más hacer para demostrarte lo que siento, para que confíes en mí, para que dejes de rechazarme una y otra vez, para evitar que vuelvas a huir de mí, de lo que sientes, de lo que pasa entre nosotros.

—Yo también estoy cansada, no quiero huir de ti, no quiero rechazarte…

—Pero lo haces, Serena, todo el tiempo lo haces. Siempre eres contradictoria con lo que dices y con la forma en que actúas. Me haces creer cosas que no son, me confundes, me vuelves loco, Serena. Y ya no lo soporto más, no puedo más con todo esto. Intenté por todos los medios, hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para conseguir que lo nuestro funcionara, pero nada sirvió. Traté de demostrarte de mil maneras que me importas, que quiero estar contigo, que quiero cuidarte, que te necesito a mi lado, que… Que te amo, Serena… Esta mañana te dije directamente lo que siento por ti y tú te fuiste sin decirme nada, me dejaste solo. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es esto para mí? ¿Abrirme contigo de la forma que lo hice? ¿Decirte todo lo que te dije y que tú reaccionaras de esa manera?

—Lo sé, sé que no debí actuar así, y por eso regresé ahora, para que hablemos, para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, para que…

—No, Serena —Darien volvió a interrumpirla—. Tú y yo ya no tenemos más nada de que hablar. Yo ya no tengo ni el más mínimo resto de paciencia ni tolerancia para volver a pasar por esto contigo. Ya me cansé, ya no quiero intentarlo, ya no aguanto más tanta incertidumbre, no quiero que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo. Porque eso es lo que siento que hemos hecho hasta ahora, perder nuestro tiempo, invertir y malgastar energías con la inútil intención de forzar algo que no funciona, que jamás funcionó.

—Por favor, escúchame, Darien…

—No quiero escucharte. No quiero más excusas, no quiero más explicaciones. Las cosas son así, Serena, acéptalo de una vez y ya déjame en paz. Necesito estar tranquilo, necesito seguir ocupándome de mis cosas sin tenerte en mi mente todo el tiempo, sin estar rompiéndome la cabeza intentando comprender qué rayos te pasa, qué demonios puedo hacer para que me aceptes. No quiero más esto, entiéndelo.

—Pero es que yo en verdad necesito… —dijo Serena con voz temblorosa—. Quiero demostrarte que quiero… Que quiero intentar… —pero se sentía tan consternada y angustiada por todo lo que él acababa de decirle, que le costaba hablar—. Mira —dijo al tomar de nuevo la bolsa del suelo—, compré los dulces que a ti tanto te gustan —y le enseñaba un paquete de galletas—. Traje esto para que desayunáramos juntos y pudiéramos hablar tranquilos, como siempre, como… —estaba tan nerviosa y abatida que hasta las manos le temblaban y las cosas se le caían al suelo.

Pero a Darien no pareció conmoverlo ni un poco verla en ese estado. —No, Serena —dijo con frialdad—. Eso no va a pasar. Porque yo no quiero que todo siga siendo como siempre. No quiero que seamos amigos, eso no es suficiente para mí. Y aunque sé y comprendo muy bien que tú no estás lista para que haya algo más que una amistad entre nosotros, no estoy dispuesto a esperarte. No a costa de sentirme humillado y despreciado cada vez que intento acercarme a ti.

—No, Darien, no digas eso, por favor. Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, pero tranquilízate un poco y hablemos con calma. Por favor, déjame explicarte…

—No quiero, Serena —la cortó él más enojado—. Entiéndelo, no quiero más esto, me cansé de que me andes siempre con tantas vueltas, de que desconfíes de mí, de que no me creas. Ya está, se acabó, hasta aquí llegamos, no insistas más. Acepta de una buena vez que ya no hay más nada entre nosotros. Y también ten presente que a partir de ahora las cosas van a ser muy diferentes. Porque por lo único que tú y yo vamos a seguir en contacto será por el negocio y por Hotaru, nada más. Cualquier otro asunto queda totalmente al margen y fuera de discusión, ya nada más nos concierne, a ninguno de los dos, no tenemos más nada en común, ¿está claro?

Serena quiso volver a hablar, pero ahora el sonido de su celular la interrumpía. Sin embargo no lo atendió, ni siquiera se movió. Estaba absolutamente perpleja y conmocionada con las duras e inesperadas palabras de Darien. —Vete, Serena —volvió a hablar él mientras arrojaba la colilla del cigarrillo a las plantas—. Vete de aquí y no vuelvas.

—No, Darien, por favor, no… —logró decir ella pero él la ignoró por completo. Dio media vuelta, entró a la casa y cerró la puerta con un fuerte y violento golpe.

_._

_"__When you were here before I couldn't look you in the eye…_

_(Cuando estuviste aquí antes, no podía mirarte a los ojos…)_

_You're just like an angel… Your skin makes me cry…_

_(Eres como un ángel… Tu piel me hace llorar…)_

_._

Serena demoró en reaccionar. Y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta sin tener más noción del tiempo real ni de dónde estaba ni de lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Las terribles palabras de Darien le resonaban en la cabeza de tal manera que no lograba pensar en nada más. Él estaba furioso, evidentemente estaba tan furioso y decepcionado con ella que acababa de dejarle en claro que ya no la quería en su vida, que nunca más le daría otra oportunidad.

—Por favor, Darien… —repitió con la voz entrecortada. Y después de unos minutos o unas horas, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido inmóvil por el impacto que le provocó la tan breve y terrible conversación, buscó su paraguas en el suelo para comenzar a atravesar de nuevo el jardín.

_._

_You float like a feather in a beautiful world…_

_(Flotas como una pluma en un hermoso mundo…)_

_I wish I was special… You're so fucking special…_

_(Desearía ser especial… Tú eres tan especial…)_

_._

Tenía un dolor tan inmenso que lo sentía en todo el cuerpo y sus piernas no podían sostenerla en pie por mucho tiempo más. Así que una vez que se alejó varios metros de la casa, finalmente se dejó caer al suelo y se llevó una mano a su pecho en un inútil intento de contener sus emociones con la mirada perdida en la nada.

_._

_But I'm a creep… I'm a weirdo…_

_(Pero yo soy repulsivo… Soy un bicho raro…)_

_What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here…_

_(¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? Yo no encajo en este lugar…)_

_._

Pero de nuevo el sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos y decidió atender o al menos fijarse quién insistía tanto en comunicarse con ella.

Cuando logró encontrar el teléfono en su bolso, lo miró y lo primero que vio fue que había recibido un mensaje de texto de Rei. Lo leyó enseguida: _"Amiga, es oficial! Acabo de convertirme en la novia del chico más idiota y adorable del mundo mundial… Seiya y yo estamos juntos! Soy tan feliz! Ahora los que siguen son Darien y tú, así que ve por él y no te des por vencida!"_

Al leer, Serena sólo sonrió de lado y creyó que no era un buen momento para responderle a su amiga. Sin embargo consiguió reponerse y sentirse un poco mejor con la excelente noticia, así que se puso de pie. Pero al volver a mirar su teléfono, se dio cuenta de que también había muchas llamadas perdidas de Sammy, su hermano. Y de nuevo su nerviosismo se disparaba.

Cuando encontró un mensaje de él en el correo de voz, decidió escucharlo de inmediato: _"Hola, Serena, soy Sammy. Te he estado llamando toda la mañana y no me atendiste ni una sola vez ¡Eres una cabeza hueca, hermanita!"_

Al escucharlo tan alegre y animado como hacía tanto tiempo no lo oía, Serena se sorprendió sobremanera, y siguió escuchando la grabación: _"Bueno, sólo quería decirte dos cosas importantes. Primero que estoy a punto de subirme a un avión con Mika. Al final no nos divorciamos, decidimos volver a intentarlo y hacer un viaje de reconciliación ¡Nuestra segunda luna de miel!"_

Serena rió emocionada al percibir tanta felicidad en la voz de su hermano, era la primera vez en muchos años que él se dirigía hacia ella de esta forma tan desenvuelta y le compartía tan buenas noticias. Y continuó escuchando: _"Y en segundo lugar, quería avisarte que es muy probable que papá intente comunicarse contigo. Ha tenido serios problemas fiscales últimamente, y como yo no accedí a ayudarlo, de seguro recurrirá a ti para pedirte que…"_ Y después de estas palabras, el mensaje se cortó, dejando a Serena más perturbada que antes.

.

.

.

Entrada la tarde, cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, en el departamento de Serena todos menos ella estaban entusiasmadísimos y alistándose para ir al bar de Andrew. Aunque si bien los chicos estaban al tanto de la discusión que había tenido con Darien, confiaban en que las cosas se solucionarían a tiempo y que irían todos juntos a celebrar su cumpleaños como habían acordado.

Pero Serena se encontraba sumamente ansiosa e impaciente esperando saber algo de él, ya que lo había llamado infinidad de veces y le había dejado cientos de mensajes intentando volver a comunicarse, pero Darien no respondió ni una sola vez.

Mientras tanto los chicos ya no sabían qué más hacer para levantarle el ánimo: Pusieron música a andar, compraron algunas cervezas, hacían bromas y hablaban tonterías, pero nada funcionaba. Ella estaba permanentemente pendiente de su teléfono y no les hacía ni el menor caso.

En un momento en que el grupo de amigos se encontraba en la sala, distribuidos en el sofá y en el suelo, conversando y bromeando entre ellos, y creyendo que los ánimos estaban mejorando, escucharon el sonido del celular de Serena que ella tenía en sus manos, y todos se callaron inmediatamente. Estaban muy impacientes por saber si se trataría de Darien o no.

—Es él —dijo Serena al revisar la pantalla—. Es un mensaje de texto.

Y los chicos continuaron esperando en silencio. Serena inspiró profundo y finalmente leyó el mensaje para sí. Sólo demoró unos pocos segundos en leer, pero para sus amigos resultó ser una insoportable tortura tener que seguir esperando a que ella dijera algo o se dignara a leer en voz alta.

Sin embargo no lo hizo. Sino que sin demostrar que el mensaje le habría afectado de forma alguna, ni provocado ningún tipo de emoción, ni desilusión, ni alegría, ni nada, Serena dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita y se puso de pie. —Con permiso —dijo seria y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando escucharon el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, Mina y Rei no pudieron más con su impaciencia y tomaron el celular de Serena para leer el mensaje desesperadas. —_"Acabo de hablar con Hotaru_ —leyó Mina—. _Me avisó que regresará mañana en vez del lunes porque por el mal tiempo tuvieron que cancelar muchas actividades. Yo iré a buscarla a la estación, no es necesario que tú también vayas." _

—Bueno —dijo Seiya—, al fin de cuentas, no fue tan malo como me imaginaba.

—Hay más —dijo Rei y leyó—. _"Por favor, ya deja de llamarme y de enviarme mensajes. Si no te atiendo ni te respondo, creo que es evidente que no quiero hablar contigo, así que no insistas más._ —Rei negó con la cabeza y se contuvo para no maldecir, siguió leyendo—. _Y tampoco iré a lo de Andrew esta noche, hoy no estoy de humor para ver a nadie. Adiós."_

—En realidad fue mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba —se corrigió Seiya y los cuatro se quedaron en silencio.

—Iré con ella —dijo Mina al ponerse de pie.

Yaten la detuvo. —No, amor, déjala sola.

—Pero…

—Sabes cómo es Serena. Cuando se siente mal, se encierra y no quiere ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie —dijo Yaten.

—Y no sólo está mal por lo de Darien, sino también por las noticias de su papá —dijo Rei—. Después de lo que Sammy le dijo, ha estado todo el día preocupada al respecto, temiendo recibir una llamada suya o que se le apareciera aquí en su departamento —explicó afligida y Seiya la abrazó por los hombros para contenerla.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio por largo rato. Hasta que Mina volvió a hablar. —Iré con ella —dijo decidida—. No me importa si no quiere hablar conmigo, pero es mi amiga y no pienso dejarla sola —aseguró y se fue hasta la habitación de Serena sin permitir que nadie, ni siquiera su novio, la detuviera.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Serena, Mina golpeó a su puerta antes de entrar. —Amiga, soy yo, Mina —dijo en voz baja al abrir—. ¿Puedo pasar? —una vez que acabó de abrir la vio sentada en su cama de espaldas a la puerta.

Mina cerró y rodeando la cama se acercó lentamente a ella. —Serena —volvió a llamarla—, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

Pero Serena no reaccionaba de ninguna forma, aparentemente no tenía intenciones de moverse y mucho menos de hablar. Sólo tenía su mirada clavada en el cristal de su ventana desde donde se podía ver cómo la incesante e intensa lluvia no dejaba de caer.

_._

_Even if it hurts… I wanna have control…_

_(Aunque duela… Quiero tener el control…)_

_I want a perfect body… I want a perfect soul…_

_(Quiero un cuerpo perfecto… Quiero un alma perfecta…)_

_._

Así que Mina se sentó a su lado y llevó una mano a uno de sus hombros. —Amiga —murmuró bajito—, no te encierres. Sabes que no estás sola, que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites y que… —se calló al darse cuenta de que Serena estaba llorando en silencio. Entonces sin dudarlo ni un segundo la abrazó con fuerza—. Tranquila… —intentaba consolarla—. Tranquila, Serena…

Pero el llanto de Serena se hacía cada vez más intenso. —Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar —dijo entre ahogados sollozos—. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano todo se iba a arruinar. Darien me odia, yo lo lastimé, lo decepcioné y ahora me odia…

—Eso no es cierto, amiga, no seas tan dramática —dijo Mina—. Él sólo está enojado, pero ya se le va a pasar.

—Todo lo que más quise evitar que sucediera —continuó Serena—, todo lo que tanto miedo tenía de que pasara —gimoteaba—, todo ocurrió de repente y no pude hacer nada para… Es mi culpa, todo esto es por mi culpa. Soy una estúpida, soy una cobarde, una completa cobarde que no sabe hacer nada bien…

—No, Serena, eso no es verdad, tú eres una chica increíble, tú eres…

—Si tan sólo… Si yo no hubiera… —dijo Serena al separarse y un poco más tranquila—. Maldición, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué todo me tiene que costar tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz alguna vez en mi vida? Siempre pierdo a las personas que más quiero, siempre hago todo mal, soy tan… estúpida, tan patética…

—Bueno, si tengo que serte sincera, la verdad es que precisamente ahora no estás en tu mejor momento —bromeó Mina y las dos sonrieron—. Y aunque creo que en gran medida eres la principal responsable de cómo terminaron las cosas entre ustedes, también pienso que en cierto punto no ha sido tan malo. Porque ésta es la primera vez en muchísimos años que te veo así, movilizada, confundida, perdiendo la cabeza por alguien, enamorada… Porque estás locamente enamorada, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una risita pícara, pero Serena no respondía—. No te hagas la tímida conmigo, Serena, dímelo de una vez, ¿amas a Darien?

—Sí… —respondió Serena con voz apagada perdiendo otra vez la vista en el cristal.

—No te oí bien, ¿qué dijiste?

—Dije que sí… —repitió Serena.

—¿Que sí qué?

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Serena volvió a mirar a su amiga de frente. —Que lo amo… —dijo al fin—. Amo a Darien… —lloraba de nuevo—. Lo amo tanto que… —y no pudo seguir hablando.

Mina sonrió enternecida y suspiró aliviada porque al fin Serena se atrevía a reconocer y expresar por primera vez sus verdaderos y profundos sentimientos. —Lo sé —dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con las manos—. Claro que lo sé, amiga, siempre lo supe. Pero me encanta y me alegra muchísimo que te animes a compartir esto conmigo —Serena también sonrió—. No tengas miedo de lo que sientes, y no seas tan dura contigo. Sí, es cierto que a veces eres desconfiada, indecisa, hasta bastante pesimista. Pero también eres muy fuerte, valiente, sensible. Y todo eso, absolutamente todo lo que eres, te hace auténtica y te sirve para enfrentarte al mundo y sus adversidades. Pero debes aprender a ser sincera contigo misma, a no censurar ni reprimir lo que sientes y animarte a hacer algo al respecto. Ahora sólo debes volver a reunir valor y no dejarte vencer tan fácilmente. Lucha por lo que quieres, lucha por él, no te rindas…

_._

_I want you to notice when I'm not around_

_(Quiero que te des cuenta cuando no estoy cerca tuyo…)_

_I wish I was special… You're so fucking special… _

_(Desearía ser especial… Eres tan especial… )_

_._

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Darien, él y Saori prácticamente no hicieron otra cosa más que trabajar y reorganizar una importante pila de pendientes que tras las imprevistas complicaciones que surgieron la última vez que estuvieron juntos en Tokio, debían poner en orden lo antes posible.

Si bien en esta ocasión ella había venido a verlo con la excusa de su cumpleaños, Darien estaba de tan mal humor que decidió aprovechar su visita para enfrascarse en su trabajo y arreglar en la medida de lo posible algunos de todos los asuntos que tenían atrasados hacía tiempo y debían resolver con urgencia, antes de que el proyecto se pusiera en riesgo y sus clientes se enojaran con ellos.

Los dos se encontraban en el comedor con sus computadoras y cientos de carpetas y papeles sobre la mesa. Después de varias horas y de unas cuantas tazas de café, Darien encendió su trigésimo cigarrillo del día y se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla mientras estiraba los brazos para desperezarse. —Bueno, creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy —dijo en un suspiro, estaba claramente exhausto.

—¿Crees que con todo lo que avanzamos hoy será realmente suficiente? —preguntó Saori mientras revisaba su computadora—. ¿Que los clientes aceptarán que el proyecto siga en marcha?

—Eso espero —respondió Darien—. ¿Y qué va a pasar con Kobayashi? ¿Has hablado de nuevo con él?

Saori asintió. —Sí, dijo que todo está saliendo bien. Que la semana que viene se reunirá con los clientes en el estudio para seguir discutiendo el avance de la obra.

Darien suspiró aliviado. —Al fin una buena noticia. Si no contáramos con él, todo se habría echado a perder —dijo tras una pausa y volvió a fumar—. Pero en fin —dijo soltando el humo—, sólo espero que los problemas personales no vuelvan a interferir en nuestro trabajo.

Saori comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud de Darien. Desde que llegó no había hecho más que tratarla de manera despectiva y cortante, y aunque sabía que estos modos tan desagradables eran muy frecuentes en él, no quería que las cosas siguieran así de tensas e incómodas por mucho tiempo más. —Mira, Darien —dijo seria—. Entiendo que estés molesto por lo que pasó, pero quiero que te quede claro que yo jamás tuve la intención de mezclar las cosas. Yo simplemente…

—No te hagas la inocente, Saori —dijo Darien riendo—. Fuiste la primera en mezclar todo cuando regresaste a Tokio y le dijiste a todo el mundo que tú y yo nos habíamos reconciliado. Yo fui claro contigo en aquella ocasión, te dije que lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros sólo fue algo pasajero, te pedí que no te confundieras, que no malinterpretaras las cosas. Y cuando yo quise volver a hablar contigo para aclarar todo, terminaste haciendo lo que haces siempre, te arrebataste y me amenazaste con renunciar. Y desapareciste por casi dos semanas dejándome solo a cargo de todo. Y mira ahora cuánto nos está costando salir adelante después de tu… infantil comportamiento.

—Yo no le dije a nadie que nos habíamos reconciliado —quiso excusarse ella—. Yo sólo interpreté que nosotros nos estábamos dando una nueva oportunidad y que… —bajó la mirada—. Sí, reconozco que me comporté como una tonta, que me ilusioné en vano, y por eso te pedí perdón un millón de veces. Pero, por favor, ya deja de echármelo en cara cada vez que nos vemos.

—Lo siento —dijo Darien más tranquilo—. Discúlpame, Saori, tienes razón. Ya hemos hablado más que suficiente sobre todo esto, y por fortuna las cosas están reencaminándose de la mejor manera. Es sólo que… Sólo estoy algo estresado, pasado de revoluciones, y me altero con mucha facilidad. En verdad lo lamento, no volveré a reprocharte más nada.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Saori apagó su computadora y se dispuso a ordenar y guardar los papeles en las carpetas. Darien terminó de fumar y se puso de pie cuando apagó su cigarrillo. —Iré a darme una ducha —dijo serio y se fue a su habitación.

Una vez en su cuarto, mientras revisaba el armario y buscaba ropa limpia, Darien se acordó de Serena y de la discusión que tuvieron en la mañana antes de que se fuera. Recordaba cada cosa que ella le había dicho, que él no hacía más que llenarse de obligaciones y trabajo, que ocupaba cada minuto libre con actividades y cientos de responsabilidades para no pensar en nada ni ocuparse de lo que sentía, para convencerse de que había superado airosamente todo lo que vivió, como si nada le hubiera afectado de forma alguna.

Y se daba cuenta de lo cansado y exhausto que se sentía, tanto mental como físicamente. De que a pesar de todo lo que había logrado ordenar en su vida en los últimos meses y de haber conseguido afianzar su relación con su hermana, con su madre, con la memoria de su padre, con las nuevas amistades que había construido, todavía sentía que en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo chico solitario y reservado de siempre. Y que había muchas cosas que aún no se permitía enfrentar y reconocer del todo.

Estaba tan confundido, tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Saori había llegado a la habitación. Y se sobresaltó al sentir que de repente ella lo abrazaba por detrás. —Darien —murmuró—, no quiero que estés enojado conmigo.

Él soltó un pesado suspiro. —No estoy enojado contigo, ya te lo dije. Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños —intentó animarlo—. Vamos al bar de tu amigo Andrew, a beber algo, a relajarnos un poco, a escuchar un poco de música. ¿Qué dices?

—No tengo ganas —respondió él cortante.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres contarme? —preguntó ella mientras se separaba un poco y comenzaba a darle suaves masajes en los hombros—. Habla conmigo, Darien, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, que yo estoy dispuesta a escucharte, a comprenderte, a contenerte.

Darien volteó a verla de frente. —Tú sabes bien que yo te quiero mucho, que me importas, que eres una gran amiga —explicó—. Y también eres mi socia, porque te tengo una confianza infinita y compartimos nuestra pasión por nuestro trabajo desde hace tanto, pero… Aunque todo eso es muy valioso para mí, y soy consciente de que sin ti hay cosas que no habría logrado nunca, nosotros no podemos estar juntos como tú quieres. Porque yo no…

—Pero podemos intentarlo —lo interrumpió ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y acercándose a su rostro—. Déjame intentarlo una vez más… Sólo una vez más… —y lo besó con suavidad.

—Saori… Por favor, Saori, no… —Darien quiso resistirse pero ella profundizó el beso. Él no pudo dominarse y también la abrazó para responderle al beso con intensidad.

Enseguida Saori comenzó a guiarlo hasta la cama y al llegar ambos se tumbaron sobre el colchón sin dejar de besarse. Los dos estaban totalmente inmersos en los besos y las caricias que se propiciaban, y todo indicaba que estaban a punto de dejarse llevar y perder el control.

Pero de repente Darien se detuvo y se separó de ella. —No puedo… —dijo agitado—. No puedo hacerlo —y se alejó para sentarse al otro extremo de la cama dándole la espalda y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Saori también se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Y mientras acomodaba su ropa en silencio, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, los últimos meses, todo el tiempo desde que lo conocía. Y creyó sentirse dispuesta a aceptar al fin lo que por tantos años se había obstinado inútilmente en no hacer. —Siempre temí que llegara este día, ¿sabes? —dijo tras una larga pausa—. Durante años me aferré tanto a la ingenua ilusión de que jamás sucedería, y en verdad creí que nunca ocurriría. Pero ya no puedo hacer de cuenta que no pasa nada, no tiene sentido.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Darien confundido.

—De que te enamoraste de otra mujer —respondió Saori con resignación—. Hace mucho que me di cuenta, pero recién hoy lo confirmé, cuando ella estuvo aquí y discutieron. Porque por más furioso que sonabas cuando le dijiste todos esos disparates, por más que la echaste de tu casa y le pediste que no te buscara más, yo sé que nada de eso fue real. Porque te conozco bien, y sé que cuando te alteras así y gritas como loco, en realidad estás ocultando lo que en verdad sientes. Pero antes de que me pidieras que entrara a la casa y que estallaras de rabia, vi la cara que pusiste cuando la viste llegar. Y ahí entendí todo con claridad. Jamás había visto esa expresión antes, la miraste de una forma tan… No lo sé, es prácticamente indescriptible, pero te vi tan… enamorado…

Saori suspiró largamente y se puso de pie. —Tus ojos no mienten, Darien —dijo al acercarse a la puerta—. Y hoy descubrí un brillo en tus ojos que nunca antes había conocido. Amas a otra mujer, amas a Serena. Y yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Tampoco quiero, no sería justo para nadie. Así que sólo te diré una cosa más y prometo dejarte en paz y seguir comportándome como tu amiga y tu socia: No la dejes ir —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Ahora que por fin encontraste el amor, que permitiste que tus impenetrables defensas se derrumbaran, que dejaste de ser tan cabeza dura, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad. Perdónala, por lo que sea que haya hecho, y no dejes que se vaya de tu vida. Tú te mereces ser feliz de verdad, eso es lo que más deseo para ti, Darien…

—Saori, yo… —dijo él conmovido por sus palabras.

—Iré al cuarto de huéspedes —lo cortó ella—. Y mañana regresaré temprano a Tokio —dio media vuelta—. Buenas noches, Darien —dijo dándole la espalda y se fue.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Saori partió temprano como le había prometido a Darien. Y apenas se fue, él se dirigió hasta la estación para recibir a su hermana que regresaba de su viaje de la escuela.

Por fortuna el tren en el cual viajaba la pequeña Hotaru había llegado a horario, así que no tuvo que esperarla demasiado tiempo. Lo cual le venía bien para mantener su mente ocupada y tratar de no recordar nada de lo que había pasado durante su ausencia: La noche con Serena, las discusiones entre los dos, la llegada de Saori y sus inesperados consejos. Todo había sido demasiado intenso y había ocurrido en muy poco tiempo, y no quería continuar torturándose intentando comprender y registrar al menos mínimamente cómo se sentía ahora.

Ese día sólo tenía intenciones de enfocarse en su hermana y nada más, y en comportarse con los mejores ánimos para que ella no sospechara nada ni se preocupara por asuntos que él consideraba que no eran de su incumbencia, por más que Hotaru siempre insistiera en entrometerse.

Una vez que la vio aparecer saliendo del tren, Darien echó a reír al ver cómo lo buscaba mirando hacia todas las direcciones hasta que por fin lo reconoció entre la gente y comenzó a correr hacia él. Cuando estuvieron cerca, se agachó extendiendo sus brazos y Hotaru saltó sobre su hermano para abrazarlo efusiva. —¡Darien! ¡Hola! —gritaba emocionada haciéndolo reír aún más—. ¡Te extrañé, hermanito!

—Hola, princesa —dijo él emocionado y la abrazó con más fuerza—. Yo también te extrañé… Te extrañé tanto… tanto… —repitió con la voz entrecortada mientras la mecía entre sus brazos.

Hotaru empezó a preocuparse al creer percibir cierta tristeza en la voz de Darien y sobre todo al intentar soltarse de su abrazo sin que él la dejara hacerlo. —¿Qué te pasa, Darien? —preguntó temerosa—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Es que te extrañé mucho, Hotaru —respondió él sin dejar de abrazarla—. Te extrañé mucho y me hiciste tanta falta…

Ella logró separarse un poco pero sin que Darien la soltara. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó afligida al poder verlo mejor. Él sonreía aparentemente contento, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Nada —dijo Darien poniéndose de pie y volvía a reír para intentar disimular sus lágrimas—. No pasó nada, simplemente extrañé a mi pequeña y consentida hermana —agregó completamente repuesto—. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

—Bien —respondió la niña poco convencida—, a pesar de la lluvia interminable, lo pasé muy bien. ¿Y Serena? —preguntó sin rodeos. Y al ver el cambio de expresión de Darien, supo que de seguro algo con respecto a ella era lo que lo tendría tan preocupado.

—No va a venir —respondió Darien serio—. Le avisé que vendría yo, así que…

—Está bien —lo interrumpió Hotaru—. Ahora no me expliques nada, pero cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a hablar muy seriamente —sentenció con firmeza.

Darien rió de nuevo y comenzó a cubrirla con el impermeable que había llevado para protegerla de la lluvia. —Todavía está lloviendo bastante, así que te pondré esto para que no te mojes, ¿sí? —explicó y ella asintió de mala gana.

Después de despedirse de los compañeros y maestros de Hotaru, los dos salieron de la estación tomados de las manos. Pero antes de irse de allí, Darien abrió su paraguas y volvió a acercarse a la pequeña para acomodarle mejor el impermeable. Y mientras estaba concentrado en su tarea, vio cómo Hotaru ponía sus ojos como platos al dirigir su atención hacia la calle. —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó asustado por su expresión y enseguida volteó a ver de qué se trataba.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que era ella quien se acercaba caminando bajo la lluvia, Darien sintió que su corazón se paralizaba…

_._

_She's running out again… She's running out…_

_(Ella está huyendo de nuevo… Ella está huyendo…)_

_Run, run, run, run…_

_(Huye, huye, huye, huye…)_

_._

_Whatever makes you happy… Whatever you want…_

_(Lo que sea que te haga feliz… Lo que sea que quieras…)_

_You're so fucking special… I wish I was special…_

_(Eres tan especial… Desearía ser especial…)_

_But I'm a creep…"_

_(Pero yo soy repulsivo…)_

_._

* * *

_**Quién será me pregunto yo…? Quién…? Creo que todxs sabemos y esperamos que sea 'ella'…**_

_**Aquí van mis respuestas para quienes no tienen cuenta:**_

_**-lady susi: la 'bruja' de Saori parece haberse resignado al fin… sólo nos resta esperar qué hará Serena y cómo reaccionará Darien…**_

_**-yssareyes48: Saori aceptó solita que perdió ante Serena! Hay que ver si ahora los 'bipolares' al fin pueden concretar…**_

_**-brujitadcc: Darien no jugó a dos puntas; aunque la tenga servida en bandeja a Saori ya no la toca ni con un palo, jajaja! Esperemos que Serena se ponga las piletas al fin!**_

_**-romi: Saori no pudo con Darien. Y aunque intentó conquistarlo, se dio cuenta por fin de que él elige a Serena… Ahora ella tiene que jugársela con todo!**_

_**-kaguya: Todos estamos histéricos con tantos tironeos! Lo sé, soy cruel… pero me encanta! muajaja! Ahora hay que ver qué hará Serena para recuperarlo…**_

_**-Patyzparawhore: Todos en mayor o menor medida han sido algo inmaduros hasta ahora, pero parece que por fin las cosas van a reencaminarse como todos queremos…**_

_**-Ana: Me conmueve que seas de las pocas que sienten pena por Serena… Y aunque pareciera que volvió a asustarse, creo que esta vez sí está en verdad dispuesta a luchar por él… Lo sabremos en el próximo cap!**_

_**Bueno estimadxs lectorxs míos, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Les agradezco una vez más por eterno su apoyo y entusiasmo! Principalmente a quienes a pesar de todo siguen pendientes de esta historia y no me abandonan, valoro y aprecio mucho su interés!**_

_**Espero ansiosa sus reviews!**_

_**Besotototes per tutti,**_

_**Bell.-**_


	17. Capitulo 16

**_Querida gente del mio cuore!_**

**_Aquí estoy de regreso mucho antes de lo que esperaba… Es que no quise desaprovechar el arrebato de inspiración que tuve en mi última semana de vacaciones para escribir un nuevo cap y seguir avanzando en el desarrollo de esta amada locura mía…_**

**_Les comento que en esta ocasión elegí como 'banda sonora' una canción de un músico argentino, se trata de "Tu llegada" de David Lebón. Espero que la busquen y la escuchen para complementarla a su lectura. Igualmente transcribo unos fragmentos de la letra en algunas partes del cap._**

**_Lxs invito entonces a leer el DIECISÉIS. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Me despido abajito!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Dieciséis ::_

Serena se despertó sobresaltada tras escuchar el fuerte sonido de un trueno. Casi pegando un salto del susto se sentó en el borde de su cama y al mirar hacia la ventana de su habitación notó que la tormenta había vuelto a desatarse y que no dejaba de llover.

Cuando dirigió su atención hacia el otro lado de la cama, advirtió que Mina aún dormía plácidamente y abrazada a un par de almohadas, y al verla recordó todo lo que hablaron las dos la noche anterior. Y de repente recordó también los mensajes que Darien le había enviado, donde le informaba que esa mañana Hotaru regresaba de su viaje de la escuela.

Así que chequeó apurada la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche y temió que se le hubiera hecho tarde. Entonces se apresuró a salir de su habitación sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, ya que aún llevaba puesto lo mismo que el día anterior.

Fue hasta la sala para buscar a Yaten, y cuando llegó, encontró a su amigo recostado en el sofá. —Yaten —lo llamó mientras se calzaba un par de zapatillas—, por favor, préstame las llaves del auto.

—Buenos días, ¿no? —le reprochó él.

—Tengo prisa, Yaten. Dame las llaves, por favor.

—No las tengo, Seiya y Rei acaban de llevárselo.

—¡Rayos! ¿Y adónde se fueron? ¿Tardarán mucho en regresar?

—Supuestamente se fueron a comprar algo para desayunar —respondió Yaten—, pero es muy probable que se tomen su tiempo. Ya sabes cómo son, estarán horas discutiendo sobre qué comprar y luego se reconciliarán y después volverán a pelear y así hasta vaya uno a saber cuándo —explicó riendo.

—Bueno, no importa. Tengo que irme ahora —dijo Serena al salir del departamento

—¿Adónde vas?

—A buscar a Darien. ¡Adiós!

—¡Buena suerte, amiga! —alcanzó a gritar él antes de que cerrara la puerta.

.

.

.

Serena salió corriendo de su departamento para dirigirse a la estación lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que buscar a Darien, necesitaba volver a verlo con urgencia, no dejar pasar más tiempo y aclarar y arreglar las cosas con él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Mientras corría bajo la lluvia, a tal velocidad que sus piernas se aceleraban tanto que sentía que volaba, pensaba que después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos ahora estaba más convencida que nunca de lo que sentía, y estaba completamente decidida a enfrentarlo, a volver a intentarlo. Aunque estuviera asustada, aunque estuviera dolida por todo lo que él le dijo la última vez que se vieron, ya no podía ni quería arriesgarse a perderlo por nada en el mundo.

Porque a pesar de todo y aún a costa de sus miedos, de sus constantes interrupciones, de haber titubeado tantas veces, ya no podía seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos, necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía de una buena vez y no resistirse ni negarlo más.

.

_"__Tu soledad, mi tiempo… Podríamos combinar…_

_Lluvia que cae sobre el cemento… Lastimados que se van…_

_A buscar un amor tan simple que es encontrarte otra vez…_

.

Finalmente llegó y por fortuna parecía que lo había logrado a tiempo, ya que reconoció a varios compañeros y maestros de Hotaru saliendo de la estación. Pero antes de acercarse a la entrada principal, se detuvo unos instantes para recuperar el aliento. Y desde el otro lado de la calle los vio salir a Darien y Hotaru tomados de las manos. Entonces inspiró y suspiró repetidas veces para reponerse y reunir valor, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

De nuevo se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que la pequeña Hotaru advirtió su presencia mientras Darien le acomodaba el impermeable, y cuando él volteó a verla no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente nerviosa, y temió llegar a reaccionar mal o algo por el estilo a causa de su repentina ansiedad. Pero ya no permitiría que sus miedos le jugaran en contra ni que la hicieran titubear de nuevo, estaba cansada de huir, de evitar hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos, y necesitaba actuar en consecuencia como nunca antes se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Así que volvió a inspirar profundo y se acercó a ellos unos metros más, pero con mucha lentitud e intentando mantener cierta distancia prudente como para no parecer demasiado invasiva. Mientras caminaba, los dos la observaban fijamente sin reaccionar, y aunque se sentía muy expuesta y vulnerable, Serena no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad ni arriesgarse a que Darien la echara de nuevo o no la dejara decirle nada.

_._

_A buscar un amor… A aliviar mi inquietud…_

_A ayudarte a limpiar… Vuelve pronto a mí…_

_._

Cuando se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos con determinación y aún muerta de miedo y de vergüenza, se atrevió a hablar. _—"No sé qué es lo que en ti cierra y abre_ —comenzó a repetir los versos de aquel poema que él ya antes había compartido con ella—. _Sólo algo en mí entiende que la voz de tus ojos es más profunda que todas las flores" _—y esperó impaciente a ver su reacción.

Darien le entregó su paraguas a Hotaru y caminó unos pasos hacia Serena, sin que le importara empaparse con la lluvia al igual que ella.

_._

_Luces que marcan tu llegada… Gritos de furia en un bar…_

_A buscar un amor… Resolviendo el dolor y jugando a llegar…_

_A buscar un amor… Recordándome a mí… Simulando olvidar…_

_Vuelve… _

_._

Cuando la distancia entre los dos se acortó considerablemente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Darien se tomó unos segundos para hablar. —Te equivocaste, Serena —dijo serio—. Cometiste un error, porque…

—Lo sé, ¡lo sé! —lo interrumpió ella sin ya poder disimular más su nerviosismo—. Me equivoqué, me comporté como una cobarde y una tonta, y lo lamento tanto… Pero ahora ya no tengo miedo, ya no quiero renegar más de lo que siento y mucho menos ocultártelo. Estoy tan cansada, tan harta de vivir huyendo, lo hice casi toda mi vida y me ha costado muy caro. Porque me he sentido tan sola, porque sólo me he obstinado en no aferrarme a nada ni a nadie para evitar volver sufrir. Porque las pocas veces que lo hice, sufrí mucho, me ilusioné en vano tantas veces, y perdí a personas que quise tanto. Pero a ti no quiero perderte, Darien. Tú eres… Tú…

_._

_Vuelve junto a mí… Mis días ya no son como quisiera…_

_Vuelve junto a mí… No puedo estar sin ti noches enteras…_

_Esperando tu amor…"_

_._

Al no ver ningún cambio en la expresión de Darien, Serena comenzó a sentirse mal, y pensó que él probablemente continuaba enojado con ella, que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla de nuevo. Sin embargo esta vez estaba más convencida que nunca de que necesitaba sincerarse definitivamente con él, sin importarle más nada.

—Tú, Darien, eres… —continuó con voz temblorosa—. Eres el hombre más dulce, sensible y protector que conocí en mi vida. Desde que llegaste a este pueblo y comenzamos a compartir tantas cosas, pude descubrir la increíble persona que eres. Y tantas veces me hiciste sentir contenida, cuidada, como si al fin encontrara mi lugar en el mundo, mi hogar. Jamás sentí nada parecido, sólo tú… Tú eres mi lugar en el mundo, Darien, contigo puedo sentirme tan segura y a salvo, tan tranquila, tan… feliz… Y no quiero perder eso, te lo dije la otra noche. Aunque esté muerta de miedo, aunque no soporte la incertidumbre y esté siempre esperando que pase lo peor, no quiero perder estas sensaciones, estos sentimientos tan hermosos que sólo tú… No quiero perderte, Darien, por favor, déjame intentarlo una vez más, déjame demostrarte cuánto me importas, cuánto te…

Y se calló al ver que él, aún sin decir nada, se acercaba más a ella y percibía cómo una leve sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, lo cual la inquietó bastante. —Cuando dije que te equivocaste, me refería al poema —dijo con calma.

—¿Qué? —Serena no lograba comprender del todo lo que él le decía.

—Tú dijiste _"la voz de tus ojos es más profunda que todas las flores"_, pero la palabra correcta no es _"flores"_, sino _"rosas"_ —explicó Darien—. _"La voz de tus ojos es más profunda que todas las rosas" _—agregó con un dulce tono de voz—. _Nadie, ni siquiera la lluvia, tiene manos tan pequeñas" _—pronunció él último verso.

Serena ya no pudo contenerse más, había estado esforzándose tanto por mostrarse firme y entera frente a él por el temor a ser rechazada, que al oírlo comenzó a llorar con intensidad. —Tienes razón… —dijo al taparse la cara con las manos en un inútil intento de esconder sus lágrimas—. Tienes razón… —repitió entre sollozos.

Darien, completamente conmovido por verla en ese estado, tomó sus manos para descubrir su rostro. —Serena —quiso volver a hablar.

Pero ella se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza. —Darien… Darien… —repetía sin poder dejar de llorar y apretaba su rostro contra su pecho, él también la abrazó enseguida.

Serena estaba tan movilizada que sentía como si el mundo a su alrededor simplemente había desaparecido, que sólo existían ellos dos, que ya nada más importaba. Podía soltar al fin todos los miedos y las dudas que durante las últimas horas la habían atormentado.

Ahora de lo único que era consciente era de que al fin estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, y que el amor que la inundaba entera era tan inmenso que no podía sentir más nada, sólo la tibieza de sus lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas contra el pecho de Darien, y el calor y la fuerza de ese abrazo tan esperado, tan añorado.

Darien no dejaba de mecerla entre sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza. Hasta que poco a poco el llanto de Serena fue disminuyendo, y él se acercó a su oído. —Dímelo —susurró y ella se separó para mirarlo de frente. Darien sonreía tranquilo y acariciaba su rostro con suavidad, quitando algunos mechones de su empapado cabello de su frente y limpiando las lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia de sus mejillas.

—Dímelo —repitió—. Dime que lo en verdad viniste a decirme. Quiero que me lo digas, Serena, quiero que…

—Te amo… —dijo ella emocionada y sin poder evitarlo volvía a llorar—. Te amo, Darien… Te amo con toda mi alma… —gimoteaba—. Te amo tanto que…

Pero él no pudo resistirse más y apretó sus labios contra los de ella para besarla con intensidad, estrechándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo amaba… Serena lo amaba y por fin se lo estaba diciendo. Y la alegría y el alivio que sentía eran tan intensos que no quería soltarla ni cortar los besos para transmitirle lo feliz que se sentía.

Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos para pegarla más a él, si es que le fuera posible, y continuó besándola con tanta desesperación, con tanto amor… —Perdóname… —murmuró entre besos—. Perdóname, por favor. Lamento tanto todo lo que te dije —lentamente comenzó a suavizar los besos y Serena intentó alejar su rostro, pero él no la dejó—. Ayer te dije cosas horribles —siguió diciendo mientras le regalaba cortos besos en los labios sin soltarla —. Sé que te lastimé con todo lo que te dije y lo lamento tanto. Perdóname, Serena.

Cuando Darien finalmente interrumpió los besos, apoyó su frente contra la de Serena y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para comenzar a acariciar su cuello y su mojado cabello, a lo que él le correspondía con suaves caricias en su espalda. Se amaban, se necesitaban, no querían separarse, estaban juntos al fin como tanto lo habían deseado. —Es que estaba desesperado —continuó él—. Estaba tan asustado, tú te habías ido de nuevo y yo… Temí lo peor, creí que otra vez me rechazabas, que habías vuelto a huir de mí y que…

—No, Darien —dijo ella al tomar su rostro para alejarlo un poco y mirarlo a los ojos—. No huí de ti, no te rechacé. Y por más que lo haya hecho antes, ya no volverá a ocurrir, porque ya no necesito hacerlo.

—No quiero que te alejes de mí —dijo él retomando los besos—. Yo no puedo estar sin ti, no te alejes más de mí, por favor, no me dejes solo, Serena.

—No lo haré —susurró ella entre besos—. No quiero volver a alejarme de ti nunca más. Porque te amo, Darien… Te amo…

—Yo también te amo… —susurró él y sin perder más tiempo volvió a besarla con desenfreno.

Y al besarse de esta forma tan embriagadora y demandante, ambos percibían cómo los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraban tanto por el inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro y por poder demostrarse sin nada que los interrumpiera que se necesitaban, que deseaban poder estar juntos de esta forma, que se amaban con locura.

Serena volvió a abrazar el cuello de Darien y le respondía a los besos con la misma intensidad. Ambos se acariciaban con sus labios, se saboreaban con sus lenguas, eran unos besos tan dulces y llenos de amor pero al mismo tiempo tan abrasadores y apasionados que no se atrevían a cortarlos. Se besaron y acariciaron largamente, como si ya nada más importara, sólo ellos dos, sólo el inmenso deseo de estar juntos, sólo el profundo amor que mutuamente se entregaban con sus besos y sus caricias.

Hasta que lentamente volvieron a suavizar los besos y se separaron, para intentar recobrar el aliento y volver a respirar con normalidad.

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos, miró a Darien extasiada, como si saliera de un estado de trance. Él sonrió satisfecho y ella se sonrojó levemente. —Serena… —susurró mientras besaba sus mejillas y ella cerraba otra vez los ojos—. Gracias, Serena… —besaba sus párpados—. Gracias por confiar en mí —ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y ambos se miraron fijamente—. Yo quiero hacerte feliz. Lo que más quiero, lo que más deseo es que seas feliz… conmigo —ambos sonrieron emocionados—. Te amo, Serena… —se acercó de nuevo a su boca—. Mi Sirena… —susurró rozando sus labios—. Mi amor… —y volvieron a besarse.

Pero de repente interrumpieron los besos y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos confundidos al creer haber oído unos extraños gemidos a lo lejos. Y cuando se dieron cuenta de que provenían de alguien que había estado presenciando todo lo que hacían y decían, voltearon de inmediato a ver a la pobre Hotaru, quien sin soltar el paraguas ni moverse de su lugar estaba hecha un completo mar de lágrimas. —Esto… esto… —balbuceó entre sollozos—. ¡Esto es tan romántico! —gritó ahogadamente y arrojando el paraguas al suelo corrió hacia ellos.

Cuando los alcanzó, los abrazó a los dos y los chicos echaron a reír por su reacción. Darien tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, y la abrazaba con la intención de contenerla. —Tranquila… —dijo emocionado—. Tranquila, princesa.

Pero ella se separó y comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho. —¡Eres un tonto, Darien! —lo regañó—. ¡Esto te va a costar muy caro!

Darien y Serena no dejaban de reír. —¿Por qué? —preguntó él sorprendido.

—Porque hiciste llorar a Serena —explicó Hotaru enojada—. Y a mí también me hiciste llorar, ¡eres un tonto! —repitió y estiró sus brazos hacia Serena para que ella la agarrara.

—Pero… pero… —Darien no sabía cómo excusarse.

—No te enojes —dijo Serena riendo—. Sabes que yo soy una llorona, que me emociono por nada. Y tú también lo eres —al oírla Hotaru pudo dejar de llorar, pero miraba a Darien con expresión de reproche y haciendo pucheros.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él avergonzado—. Lamento haberlas hecho llorar. Les prometo… —las abrazó a las dos—. Les juro que a partir de ahora sólo me esforzaré por hacerlas sonreír. Ustedes son las chicas de mi vida y lo que más quiero es que sean felices.

—Tonto —volvió a protestar la niña.

Darien rió y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una. —¿Vamos a casa? —preguntó con una alegre sonrisa—. Y cuando lleguemos les prepararé un delicioso desayuno para enmendar mi error, ¿qué dicen?

Las dos asintieron también sonrientes. Entonces Darien buscó su paraguas y abrazando a Serena por los hombros, quien aún tenía a la pequeña Hotaru entre sus brazos, los tres se fueron.

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde, cuando llegaron a la casa, Serena alistó a Hotaru para que se diera un baño caliente y por su parte Darien, después de cambiarse y poner la ropa mojada a lavar, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno que les había prometido.

Mientras estaba afanado en su tarea, Serena llegó hasta la cocina y se detuvo para observarlo desde la puerta por unos instantes sin que él la notara. Darien estaba descalzo, sólo vestía un pantalón deportivo y tenía una toalla colgando de su cuello, e iba y venía de la mesa a la barra llevando unas tazas, pan tostado, algunas frutas entre otras cosas. Ella lo examinaba de arriba abajo confirmando una vez más lo irresistiblemente atractivo y encantador que era, y cuando él se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y la miró, Serena le regaló una tímida pero al mismo tiempo coqueta sonrisa.

Darien también sonrió al ver cómo se acercaba a él sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, y estaba cautivado con la imagen que tenía enfrente. Serena también estaba descalza, envuelta en una bata que él le había prestado y con el cabello aún mojado. Cuando la tuvo cerca dejó las cosas que tenía en las manos sobre la barra y tomó su rostro para besarla. —Hola, Sirena —susurró entre besos.

—Hola, 'Ojos azules' —susurró ella devolviéndole los besos—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó al intentar separarse, pero Darien no la dejó.

—No —susurró contra su boca mientras la abrazaba por la cintura—. Sólo… —ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos—. Sólo necesito… —y sin decir más nada, profundizó los besos con tanta intensidad, con tanta pasión que no la dejó titubear.

A través de sus besos y sus impacientes caricias ambos confirmaban una vez más que al fin volvían a encontrarse y unirse en un contacto tan íntimo, tan abrasador y lleno de amor que no sentían ni el suelo que pisaban. Sólo se entregaban a las increíbles sensaciones y a los profundos sentimientos que mutuamente se despertaban.

Permanecieron inmersos en estos dulces e interminables besos hasta que Darien fue disminuyendo su intensidad para lentamente separarse de ella y regalarle una cálida sonrisa. Serena también sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo profundamente a los ojos y acariciar su cabello.

Él soltó un largo suspiro. —No puedo creerlo —dijo mientras le daba cortos besos en la punta de la nariz—. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, que podamos estar juntos, que… —y volvió a suspirar.

—Lo sé —dijo ella mientras repasaba el cabello de Darien que aún estaba mojado con la toalla que tenía en el cuello—. A mí también me resulta increíble —sonreía enternecida al ver cómo él cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias—. Jamás imaginé que sería capaz de sentir… —dijo con voz temblorosa y él enseguida volvió a abrir los ojos—. Nunca creí que yo podría llegar a sentir… —y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar.

Darien se desesperó al verla así. —No —dijo afligido—. No, Serena, no llores, por favor. Todo está bien, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

—Lo sé —dijo ella intentando calmarse—. Es sólo que… Lo que pasa es que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó él impaciente.

—Es que soy tan feliz… —respondió Serena emocionada—. Soy tan feliz, Darien, tenía tanto miedo de que todo se hubiera arruinado por mi culpa, de que me odiaras y siguieras enojado conmigo. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte…

—No, Serena —dijo él al abrazarla—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fui yo quien se impacientó y dijo todas esas cosas tan absurdas, tan… horribles, y lo lamento tanto. No quise lastimarte, no quise asustarte, sólo me desesperé, me enojé al sentirme tan frustrado, tan impotente. Pero me retracto de todo lo que dije, ¿si? Yo no quiero que lo nuestro se termine. Todo lo contrario, lo que más quiero es estar contigo —se separó para volver a mirarla a los ojos—. Quiero que estemos juntos, Serena.

—Yo también —dijo ella al besarlo—. Yo también, Darien. No quiero volver a alejarme de ti nunca más.

—Escúchame bien, Serena —dijo Darien con firmeza—. A partir de ahora quiero que los dos nos comprometamos a no volver a asustarnos, a no volver a separarnos. A apoyarnos y darnos ánimos para salir adelante, y hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que esto funcione, para que ninguno de los dos vuelva a estar o sentirse solo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí —asintió ella con una nueva sonrisa—. Eso haremos, estaremos siempre juntos a partir de ahora, en las buenas y en las malas.

—¿Siempre juntos? —preguntó Darien seductor.

—Siempre siempre juntos —enfatizó Serena y volvieron a besarse.

—Te amo, Serena… —susurró él entre besos—. Te amo tanto…

—Te amo, Darien… —susurró ella y de nuevo se fundían en un apasionado y largo beso.

Después de dedicarse unos cuantos arrumacos y palabras de amor más, Serena se dispuso a ayudar a Darien a terminar de preparar el desayuno. Cada vez que se cruzaban se regalaban más besos y caricias, no querían desperdiciar ni un solo segundo para demostrarse lo enamorados que se sentían, lo felices que estaban de poder haber dejado todos sus temores y sus dudas de lado y entregarse y expresarse mutuamente el inmenso y profundo amor que tenían el uno por el otro.

Cuando todo estuvo listo al fin, y la pequeña Hotaru salió del baño para reunirse con ellos, se ubicaron alrededor de la barra para desayunar juntos.

Y como cada vez que compartían un momento como éste, los tres disfrutaron y se divirtieron a más no poder, sobre todo porque Hotaru a cada rato les hacía cientos preguntas diferentes o agregaba algún ocurrente y gracioso comentario que los hiciera reír. Hasta se atrevía a ir más lejos y decir o preguntar cosas algo íntimas que provocaban que Serena se sonrojara una y otra vez.

Ésta no era la primera vez que ellos compartían un encuentro como éste, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Y al estar así de nuevo volvían a darse cuenta de lo bien que lograban complementarse y entenderse en todo. Aunque hiciera tan sólo unos pocos meses que se conocían, estar juntos de esta forma era sumamente natural y cómodo como si lo hubieran hecho siempre. Con algo tan simple y cotidiano como un desayuno podían sentirse tranquilos, contenidos, aliviados, en su hogar, como una verdadera familia.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, después de haber pasado el resto del día viendo fotos del viaje de Hotaru, escuchando mil y una anécdotas, recibiendo sus presentes y divirtiéndose como siempre, Darien y Serena, acompañados de la pequeña por supuesto, fueron juntos al bar de Andrew para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Como los chicos se enteraron de que estos dos cabezas duras al fin estaban juntos y habían podido resolver sus diferencias de la mejor manera, decidieron no regresar a Tokio ese día para reunirse con ellos y celebrar el retrasado cumpleaños de Darien.

Así que durante largo rato pudieron compartir una velada relajada y distendida entre todos y disfrutar de la espontánea e improvisada reunión. Platicaron y rieron largo y tendido, intercambiando bromas y anécdotas, compartiendo un momento realmente divertido. Pidieron algunas pizzas, bebieron unas cuantas cervezas, brindaron y conversaron por horas en lo que se había convertido en una noche sumamente agradable y entre amigos.

Darien y Serena estuvieron inseparables todo el tiempo, a puros arrumacos y besos. Y todos estaban sorprendidos por su comportamiento, nunca se habían imaginado que actuaran de una forma tan desenvuelta y cariñosa. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba demasiado, lo único que querían era estar juntos y dedicarse muchos besos y mimos. Ambos estaban desbordados de felicidad, y no podían disimularlo ni un poco.

Momentos después, Serena fue hasta la barra para pedir y esperar una orden, y mientras platicaba con Lita, se sobresaltó al sentir que Darien, sin darse cuenta de que se había acercado a ella, la abrazaba por la cintura. —Hola, preciosa —murmuró en su oído y le regaló un tierno beso en la mejilla. Al verlos, Lita puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó riendo para dejarlos a solas.

Serena enseguida volteó a verlo y sin que él dejara de abrazarla comenzó a besarla en los labios. —Darien… —ella se esforzaba por no dejarse vencer con sus insistentes y demandantes besos—. Darien, detente —dijo al lograr separarlo, pero él aún no la soltaba—. Ya contrólate un poco —lo regañó—. Estamos en un lugar público, debemos ser más…

Darien sonrió seductor y sin hacerle el menor caso volvió a besarla con más intensidad. —No me importa —murmuraba entre besos—. Mi futura novia y yo vamos a demostrarnos nuestro amor sin ningún tipo de reparo, al menos por hoy —y suavizó los besos para mirarla a los ojos y volver a sonreír contento.

—¿Tú 'futura novia'? —preguntó ella coqueta mientras abrazaba su cuello, él asintió—. ¿Por qué 'futura'? ¿No puedo ser tu novia desde ahora?

—No —respondió él con picardía—, porque antes de convertirte en mi novia tenemos que cumplir con nuestro trato.

Serena echó a reír. —Es cierto, aún tenemos ese trato pendiente.

—Claro, aún tengo que invitarte a una cita, ¿lo recuerdas? —ella asintió riendo—. Hasta que tú y yo no tengamos una cita romántica no podemos decir que somos novios.

—Está bien, me parece justo —aceptó Serena—. Cuando me invites a una cita, asistiré con mucho gusto.

—Más te vale que así sea —susurró él y volvió a besarla—. Y después de esa 'bendita' cita voy a comerte a besos, ¿sabes? —susurró contra su boca y ella no dejaba de reír—. Pero no como te estoy besando ahora, sino como realmente muero de ganas por besarte, por mimarte, por consentirte mucho… mucho… mucho… —y profundizó los besos.

—Darien —susurró ella mientras intentaba disminuir la intensidad de sus besos.

—¿Qué? —susurró él con un entrecortado suspiro.

—Darien, yo…

Él cortó los besos y la miró preocupado. —¿Qué pasa?

—Ya te lo dije mil veces durante todo el día, pero… —respondió ella con timidez—. Estoy… Me siento… Tan feliz… —ambos sonrieron—. Y no me importa si asumimos el título de 'novios', 'pareja' o lo que sea. Si estamos juntos, no necesito nada más.

—Serena…

—Te amo, Darien… —susurró ella al volver a besarlo—. Te amo…

Darien estaba tan conmovido y feliz de escucharla y volver a confirmar que a partir de ahora al fin podían estar juntos como hacía tanto quería, y le devolvía cada beso abrazándola con fuerza. —Yo también te amo —dijo en un suspiro y luego refugió su rostro contra la piel de su cuello.

Y permanecieron así, abrazados y en silencio por unos instantes más. Transmitiéndose con este abrazo lo seguros, tranquilos y enamorados que se sentían. Dándose cuenta de cómo habían logrado, a pesar de sus dificultades y tropiezos, volver a consolidar esa profunda y especial conexión que juntos comenzaron a construir desde el día que se conocieron, que permitía que su relación fuera así de simple y hermosa.

Pero de repente la voz de Haruka los hizo regresar de su burbuja —Vaya, vaya, vaya —Dijo al apoyarse en la barra junto a ellos. —No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo —los chicos se separaron al oírla, pero Darien enseguida volvió a abrazar a Serena por los hombros.

—Acabamos de llegar y lo primero que vemos es a esta radiante y feliz parejita —comentó Michiru, quien acompañaba a Haruka—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada, Serena? —preguntó impaciente.

—Desde hoy —respondió Darien orgulloso—. Después de insistir unas… ¿tres? ¿cuatro veces? —le preguntó a Serena quien tenía la mirada baja y estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas—. Bueno, ya perdí la cuenta —bromeó él—. Pero por fin mi encantadora Sirena y yo estamos juntos —y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

—¿Sirena? —repitió Haruka riendo—. ¿Dices que Serena es tu 'Sirena'? —Darien asintió—. Vaya, entonces ya somos dos los afortunados —dijo al abrazar a Michiru por los hombros—. Porque yo también tengo una hermosa y encantadora Sirena en mi vida —agregó al besarla en la mejilla de la misma forma que Darien acababa de besar a Serena.

—No seas presumida, cariño —dijo Michiru avergonzada—. Y no los opaques a los chicos, ¿quieres? —bromeó y los cuatro rieron.

—Bueno, Serena —volvió a hablar Haruka—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me alegra tanto verte así… Espero que todo marche bien entre ustedes y que no se te ocurra cometer alguna locura como irte lejos de nuevo. Enciérrala bajo llave si es preciso —se dirigió a Darien—, pero no la dejes escapar por nada en el mundo.

Serena miró a Darien. —Ya no me hace falta huir ni escapar más —dijo al acariciar su rostro con dulzura—. Todo lo que necesito para sentirme feliz y plena está aquí, junto a él —Darien sonrió y tomó la mano de Serena que tenía sobre su mejilla para besarla en la palma. Y las chicas los observaban asombradas, sobre todo por el comportamiento de Serena. No podían creer ver a su amiga tan enamorada y desbordada de alegría.

Pero una vez más volvían a interrumpirlos. Esta vez era Rei, quien se había acercado a ellos con un teléfono en la mano. —Chicos, disculpen, pero necesito hablar con Serena —dijo seria.

—¿Qué pasa, Rei? —preguntó ella repentinamente nerviosa y preocupada por la expresión de su amiga.

Rei no sabía cómo decirle lo que acababa de pasar sin alarmarla. —Lo que sucede es que… —inspiró hondo—. Lo siento, Serena, tuve que atender, tu teléfono estaba sonando hacía rato y no pude con mi impaciencia, entonces…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Rei? —insistió Serena—. ¿Quién llamó?

Rei le entregó el celular a Serena. —Tu papá.

* * *

**_Bueno gente, al fin llegó el cap de la definición…! Nuestros adorados tortolitos están juntitos y felices… Ahhh suspiros a montones…_**

**_Quizás fue un cap algo simple, hasta me quedó un poco menos extenso que los anteriores, pero lo que más quise fue enfocarme en su reconciliación, permitirles disfrutar un poquito después de tantos tironeos, y dejar las pálidas para más adelante… _****_Espero que les haya gustado!_**

**_Aclaro 2 puntos importantes: Primero, que el poema que usé en este cap es el mismo de E.E. Cummings que usé en el 6 y el 13. Y segundo, que como esta vez volví a arrebatarme (y además me quedé corta de tiempo, porque ya mismo estoy saliendo de mi casa) no voy a responder a sus reviews. Les pido mil disculpas por eso! Igualmente espero que lo mismo me comenten cómo les fue…_**

**_Bueno, ahora sí me despido hasta la próxima… Gracias a todxs por su reconocimiento, interés y sus lindas palabras! Cada cosa que me dicen me llega al corazón y me ayuda a recargar mis piletas para continuar escribiendo!_**

**_Besotototes per tutti y hasta pronto!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	18. Capitulo 17

**_Querida gente! Aquí estoy de regreso después de varios días de ausencia… _**

**_Les pido disculpas por mi demora, y espero compensar mi retraso con el cap que comparto hoy con ustedes. Quizás en esta ocasión no haya demasiados avances en la trama de esta historia, pero sí habrá una buena dosis de miel que creo todxs estábamos esperando…_**

**_Así que sin más preámbulos, lxs invito a leer el DIECISIETE en paz. Espero que lo disfruten y me cuenten qué les pareció…_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Diecisiete ::_

Mientras Serena y Darien conversaban con Haruka y Michiru junto a la barra, una preocupada Rei se acercó con un teléfono en la mano, buscando a Serena para hablar con ella. Pero al no saber cómo decirle lo que ocurría sin alarmarla, sólo titubeaba nerviosa y le explicaba que su celular había estado sonando hacía rato y que sin poder con su impaciencia había atendido la llamada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Rei? —preguntó Serena asustada por la expresión de su amiga—. ¿Quién llamó?

Rei le entregó el celular. —Tu papá —respondió seria.

El rostro de Serena se transfiguró al escuchar esa respuesta y le quitó el teléfono enojada. —Eres una entrometida —le dijo fulminándola con la mirada. Y sin darle tiempo a nada, se fue apurada dirigiéndose hacia la terraza del bar.

Darien se preocupó al ver su reacción .—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó impaciente a Rei.

Ella tenía la mirada baja. —No lo sé —respondió—. Él no me explicó nada, simplemente me pidió hablar con Serena, sonaba muy nervioso.

—¿Pero no te dijo por qué? —insistió Darien—. ¿Para qué la llamó? ¿Para qué quiere hablar con ella?

—Te digo que no sé, que no tengo idea de lo que está pasando. Lo único que me comentó Serena ayer en la tarde fue que su hermano se había comunicado con ella para avisarle que su papá la estaba buscando o algo así, pero no sé qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Darien suspiró molesto al sentirse al margen de lo que estaba pasando y comprobar que Serena le había ocultado algo tan importante. Pero no quiso pensar ni preocuparse demasiado al respecto y decidió ir tras ella para buscarla.

Cuando llegó a la terraza, la vio apoyada contra la baranda de espaldas a la puerta. Se acercó lentamente y se paró a su lado. Y sin atreverse a preguntarle nada, optó por respetarla y esperar a que ella se atreviera a hablar.

Así que los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes contemplando el paisaje que tenían frente a ellos: Como hacía rato que había dejado de llover, y en el cielo se podían divisar algunas estrellas gracias a que las nubes se estaban desvaneciendo, el océano se podía apreciar con claridad. Y el sonido de las olas que aún estaban algo agitadas, los envolvía a ambos en lo que se había convertido en una melancólica atmósfera.

Tras una larga pausa, Serena suspiró y rompió el silencio. —¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos en esta terraza? —y lo miró.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Darien, ella asintió con una sonrisa—. Sí, lo recuerdo, fue el día del funeral de Mamoru. Tú y Hotaru me invitaron al bar para presentarme a sus amigos y relajarnos un poco —comentó con nostalgia.

—Me acuerdo que saliste para fumar y yo vine a acompañarte un rato. Y entonces me contaste que cuando eras niño solías venir a este bar y que con Andrew juntaban latas de cerveza para luego venderlas.

—Es cierto, ese día me había reencontrado con Andrew, mi amigo de la infancia —recordó Darien—. Qué increíble, la cantidad de cosas que pasaron en un solo día.

—Cuando mencionaste todo eso que comenzabas a recordar —siguió Serena—, yo te dije que conocer nuestra propia historia y lo que vivimos en el pasado nos ayuda a comprender mejor quiénes somos hoy.

—Sí, eso fue lo que me dijiste, y hasta ahora jamás he dejado de pensar al respecto.

—Yo a ti llegué a conocerte muy bien mucho antes de verte en persona —dijo ella emocionada—. Mamo siempre me habló mucho de ti, así que hacía tiempo que sabía muchas cosas: el nombre de tu mamá, la fecha de tu cumpleaños, tu color favorito —él sonreía al escucharla—. También sabía que teníamos casi la misma edad, que te encantaba el helado de chocolate, bucear en los arrecifes, que tenías los ojos azules… Y cuando te encontré en aquel pasillo del hospital y te vi por primera vez, te reconocí enseguida. Y recién ahora puedo darme cuenta de que en ese preciso instante confirmé que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti mucho antes de conocerte.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, lo supe ahí, cuando me encontré con tus ojos… —respondió Serena mientras comenzaba a acariciar su rostro—. Tus hermosos ojos… Tan azules y profundos…

—Serena… —susurró Darien conmovido por sus palabras.

—Y con el paso del tiempo comenzamos a acercarnos mucho —continuó ella—, a compartir tantas cosas muy importantes para los dos. Y cada vez descubría aspectos tan lindos e increíbles de ti, la forma en que te hiciste cargo de Hotaru, comportándote tan tierno, atento y divertido con ella —ahora ambos sonreían—. Me demostraste muchas veces lo honesto y transparente que eras, que tenías mucho valor para reconocer y manifestar sin titubear lo que fuera que pensaras o sintieras, que no tenías miedo de afrontar cosas nuevas y desconocidas. Y siempre lograste hacerme sentir contenida, cuidada, amada…

—Y hoy… —dijo Serena con voz temblorosa—. Hoy que al fin me atreví a dejar de lado mi inmadurez y mis miedos, que pude decirte todo lo que siento por ti, quiero que sepas que… Que te necesito, Darien… Te necesito conmigo para no perder todos estos sentimientos, toda esta seguridad y esta felicidad que sólo contigo puedo sentir. Necesito que sepas que no quiero perderte, que no quiero dejar de intentarlo ni dejar de demostrarte cuánto me importas, cuánto te… —se detuvo para suspirar de nuevo—. Cuánto te amo… —concluyó.

Darien, profundamente emocionado y agradecido por sus palabras, la abrazó con fuerza. —Lo sé, Serena, lo sé —dijo al mecerla entre sus brazos—. Y lo haremos juntos, ¿sabes? Los dos vamos a intentarlo, los dos vamos a hacer que esto funcione, que logremos al fin tener una vida tranquila y feliz, que podamos dejar de sentirnos solos, ¿si? —se separó un poco para mirarla de frente—. Tú ya no estás más sola, Serena —dijo al tomar su rostro con sus manos—. Me tienes a mí, a Hotaru, a nuestros amigos. Y pase lo que pase a partir de ahora debes tener bien en claro que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Porque yo quiero cuidarte, hacerte feliz, porque eres muy importante para mí. Porque te amo… —la besó suavemente en los labios y de nuevo volvía a abrazarla.

Después de una nueva y larga pausa, Darien se acercó a su oído. —Serena —murmuró en voz baja—, ¿quieres contarme? —preguntó esforzándose sobremanera por no sonar demasiado invasivo—. ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó con tu papá? ¿Por qué te llamó?

Serena lo miró a los ojos seria. —No quiero hablar de eso ahora —dijo con un duro tono de voz desconcertándolo por completo—. Así que te pido por favor que no vuelvas a preguntarme nada al respecto —sentenció, pero al ver la expresión de confusión de Darien se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado bastante mal—. Lo siento… —dijo avergonzada—. Lo siento, Darien, es que…

Pero la voz de Hotaru que aparecía desde la puerta los interrumpió. —Chicos —los llamó mientras se acercaba a ellos—, ¿todo está bien? —preguntó temerosa.

Ellos se separaron al escucharla. —Sí —respondió Serena con una sonrisa—, estamos bien. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo la niña y se frotaba los ojos con las manos—. Es que tengo mucho sueño y ya quiero irme a casa.

Serena y Darien volvieron a mirarse y él asintió con una tranquila sonrisa. —Está bien —dijo Serena mientras tomaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos—, vamos.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Darien y Hotaru, Serena acompañó a la niña hasta su cuarto para ayudarla a alistarse para dormir. Una vez que la arropó en su cama y quiso disponerse a salir de su habitación, Hotaru la detuvo tomándola de la mano. —Espera, Serena. Hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama. —Dime.

—Por favor, respóndeme con la verdad, como siempre lo haces —le pidió Hotaru.

—Claro, ¿qué quieres preguntarme? —dijo Serena con una tranquila sonrisa.

—¿Tú te vas a ir? —preguntó la pequeña sin rodeos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Te estoy preguntando si te vas a ir, si vas a viajar lejos de aquí sin avisarme nada ni decirme cuándo vas a regresar.

—No —respondió Serena—. No, Hotaru, ¿por qué habría de irme? ¿De dónde sacaste…

—Ya lo hiciste antes —la interrumpió la niña—. Yo casi no lo recuerdo. porque sucedió cuando era muy pequeña, pero sé que lo has hecho muchas veces. Mi papá me lo contó, también me lo dijeron mis tías, sobre todo la tía Haruka, ella lo mencionó varias veces y…

—No, Hotaru —insistió Serena—. No me iré a ninguna parte, no volveré a hacerlo nunca.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí, te lo prometo. Me quedaré aquí, contigo, con Darien —aseguró—. No me separaré de ustedes por nada en el mundo.

—Ay, Serena —dijo Hotaru aliviada mientras la abrazaba—, estaba tan asustada. Esta noche cuando me enteré de que tu papá te había llamado y saliste a la terraza tan nerviosa, tan preocupada, me dio mucho miedo. Tuve miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo malo y decidieras irte de nuevo y…

—No, pequeña, no tengas miedo. Yo no voy a irme a ninguna parte.

—¿Pero qué pasó con tu papá? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué te pusiste tan mal al recibir su llamada?

Serena soltó el abrazo. —Mira —dijo mientras volvía a cubrir a Hotaru con las mantas—, todo lo que esté relacionado con mi familia, con mi vida antes de venir aquí, antes de conocer a tus padres, antes de conocerte a ti, absolutamente nada de todo eso tiene que ver contigo, tampoco con Darien. Y no permitiré que nada ni nadie interfiera o perjudique mi vida con ustedes. Porque tú y Darien son mi única y verdadera familia y no voy a dejarlos, ¿entiendes? Nunca jamás los dejaré ni me alejaré de su lado.

—Serena… —dijo Hotaru haciendo pucheros y frotando sus ojos con las manos—. Te quiero mucho, Serena…

—Yo también, princesita —dijo Serena emocionada. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y notó que el sueño comenzaba a vencerla, ya que Hotaru bostezaba largamente y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos—. Bueno, ahora descansa, ¿si? Ya es tarde y tienes que dormir —acarició su rostro una vez más y se puso de pie—. Que tengas dulces sueños, pequeña. Hasta mañana —se acercó a la puerta, la observó una vez más desde ahí y después de apagar las luces se fue.

.

.

.

Serena se dirigió a la galería de la casa para buscar a Darien, quien la estaba esperando mientras ella hacía dormir a Hotaru.

Cuando llegó, vio que él estaba terminando de fumar y que al darse cuenta de que ella había llegado arrojó el cigarrillo a las plantas. —¿Todo está bien? ¿Hotaru ya se durmió?

—Sí, ya está dormida —respondió Serena mientras se acercaba lentamente a él—. Estaba muerta de cansancio, pobrecita —dijo riendo—. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿No estás cansado?

—Sí, estoy algo cansado.

—Es que se ha hecho bastante tarde y…

—No, no es tan tarde —Darien miró la hora en su reloj—. Bueno, quizás un poco, pero si quieres puedes quedarte un rato más, y no sé… Puedo preparar café y conversamos un momento.

—En realidad me parece que tal vez… —dijo ella seria—. Como ya se hizo tarde y los chicos están en mi departamento, quizás es mejor que yo…

—¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó él desanimado.

—No —respondió Serena con una tímida sonrisa—. No, no es eso. Lo que pensé fue que, no sé, se me ocurrió que yo… que podría… quedarme… y dormir aquí… contigo…

Darien la miró con ojos enormes. —¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

—Bueno… eh… yo…

—Lo siento —dijo él repentinamente nervioso—. Lo siento, Serena, no quise decirlo de esa forma, es que… —la tomó de las manos—. Yo también quiero que te quedes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella y Darien asintió sonriente—. Bueno, entonces…

—Ven, vamos a mi cuarto —dijo él y juntos entraron a la casa, tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Darien se puso a acomodar ropa y otras cosas que tenía distribuidas sobre la cama. Serena lo observaba desde la puerta después de haberla cerrado tras de sí. —Disculpa el desorden —dijo él de nuevo nervioso—. No sé qué me pasó en estos días que dejé todo desparramado por cualquier parte y se me armó tremendo lío. Con tanta lluvia, la ropa limpia no terminaba de secarse nunca y…

Sin que la notara, Serena se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano para hacerlo girar y que la mire. —¿Qué te pasa, Darien? —preguntó con una dulce y también tímida sonrisa.

—Nada, no me pasa nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Serena se preocupó y temió haber hecho o dicho algo indebido. —Te noto raro, hasta un tanto inquieto.

—No, estoy bien, en serio —Darien se esforzaba por disimular su nerviosismo.

—Si te incomodo de alguna manera o no quieres que me quede, dímelo sin cuidado y me iré.

—No —dijo él—. No, no, Serena, no te vayas, quiero que te quedes, claro que quiero. Es sólo que… Bueno, no sé por qué, pero me siento… Estoy un poco nervioso —y rió con timidez.

En realidad lo que lo desconcertaba era la actitud de Serena. Lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa al ser ella quien tuviera la iniciativa para estar juntos de esta forma, siendo que siempre se había mostrado bastante reticente a avanzar tan rápidamente en estos términos. Y le preocupaba la idea de que pasara alguna cosa que volviera a asustarla o algo por el estilo.

Serena también rió. —¿Estás nervioso? ¿Porque vamos a dormir juntos? —Darien asintió rascándose la cabeza y ella sonrió enternecida por su expresión—. Entonces si tú estás nervioso, ¿qué me queda a mí? —bromeó y los dos volvieron a reír—. Darien, yo… —dijo al acercarse más a él—. Yo te conté que he estado con una sola persona una única vez hace muchos años. Así que en este momento me siento muy nerviosa, nerviosísima. Y también estoy muerta de vergüenza, muerta de miedo por lo que pueda llegar a pasar, por no saber qué hacer o decir, por no tener experiencia suficiente sobre… Bueno, ya sabes, 'eso'. Y no quiero… decepcionarte.

—No, Serena —dijo Darien un poco más tranquilo—. No digas semejante cosa, ¿cómo vas a decepcionarme? Eso jamás pasará, tú eres hermosa, eres una chica preciosa, y a mí me gustas mucho, tal y como eres. Y quiero que sepas, que te quede bien claro que no debes tener miedo, mucho menos sentirte avergonzada. Yo no voy a hacer nada, ni voy a presionarte a que pase nada que tú no quieras. Porque lo único que me importa es que te sientas bien y cómoda, que estés tranquila.

—Lo sé, Y yo confío en ti, sé que no harás nada para lastimarme.

—Por supuesto que no voy a lastimarte, jamás lo haré. Porque yo sólo quiero estar contigo, Serena, para cuidarte, para mimarte y comerte a besos, pero sin presionarte. Así que si no estás lista y prefieres que esta noche sólo durmamos juntos sin que pase más nada, yo lo entenderé.

—No, Darien —dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad—. No es eso lo que quiero, yo sí estoy lista.

—Serena…

—Y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Esta noche quiero… Quiero entregarme a ti, quiero demostrarte lo que siento por ti, quiero…

—Serena… —repitió él y sin ya poder contenerse más la estrechó entre sus brazos para besarla en los labios con intensidad—. Te amo, Serena… —murmuró sin soltarla mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos intentando profundizar los besos.

Ella no pudo ni quiso resistirse ante los repentinos e insistentes besos de Darien, y enseguida rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para devolverle cada beso con igual desenfreno. Acariciaba su cabello y la piel de su cuello al tiempo que él le correspondía con intranquilas caricias en su espalda. Se necesitaban, se deseaban tanto, y como aún no habían podido estar juntos de esa forma, ante el más mínimo contacto de sus cuerpos sentían que se estremecían enteros.

Serena enredó sus dedos en el espeso cabello de Darien y soltó un cortado suspiro, a lo que él reaccionó aprisionándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos y profundizando los besos que se hacían cada vez más demandantes y abrasadores. Ambos exploraban sus bocas con impaciencia, entrelazaban sus lenguas con desenfreno y poco a poco su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular.

El calor y el deseo recorrían sus cuerpos con tanta intensidad que desbordaban todos sus sentidos. Se acariciaban, se saboreaban, respiraban el perfume de su piel y profundizaban los besos y las caricias de tal forma que ya no distinguían donde terminaba el cuerpo de uno y comenzaba el del otro. Estaban muy agitados, y jadeaban entre beso y beso por la falta de aire.

Hasta que de repente Darien cortó los besos y se separó de ella un momento para poder recuperar el aliento. —Serena —murmuró con la voz entrecortada. Y volvió a abrazarla por la cintura acomodando su rostro en su cuello, mientras ella reposaba su rostro contra su pecho—, yo también quiero demostrarte lo que siento por ti —susurró en su oído y comenzó a acariciarla por la espalda. Ella le devolvía las caricias, sentía cómo su corazón latía con fuerza y podía escuchar cómo los latidos de Darien también se iban acelerando.

—Quiero besarte —él poco a poco empezó a mover su rostro para poder sentirse más cerca de ella y poder percibir el perfume de su cabello. Sus respiraciones se hacían más profundas al acariciarse con sus rostros—. Quiero acariciarte —rozaba tan delicadamente la mejilla de Serena con su nariz que ella no podía contener los suspiros sobre su cuello. Respiraba también su perfume y acariciaba su cuello con los labios casi imperceptiblemente—. Quiero amarte…

Darien se acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de ella y cuando al fin quedaron enfrentados comenzaron a rozar sus narices. Sus alientos se confundían, sus bocas estaban a milímetros de distancia, se deseaban tanto que encontrarse tan cerca los hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza. Se amaban, se necesitaban, no querían separarse y estaban dispuestos a entregarse su amor al fin como hacía tanto lo deseaban…

Serena lentamente se acercó de nuevo al cuello de Darien para comenzar a besarlo. —Hazlo —le susurró al oído y acarició suavemente con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja, su mejilla, el costado de su nariz y cuando quedaron de nuevo enfrentados él le regaló una dulce sonrisa—. Demuéstramelo —y lo besó.

Darien tomó su rostro con las dos manos para responderle al beso. Y por unos instantes se besaron y acariciaron con tanta delicadeza, con tanta ternura, que ambos se sentían flotar. Serena acariciaba el rostro de Darien con las manos y a medida que los besos pasaban a ser más demandantes volvió a abrazar su cuello y enredar los dedos en su cabello.

Darien la tomó del cuello con una mano y de la cintura con la otra para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo. Y poco a poco empezó a profundizar los besos alternando caricias con sus labios y su lengua. Ella le respondía de igual forma y podía sentir cómo el deseo que él le despertaba la estremecía cada vez más.

Se besaron largamente, acariciándose y suspirando a cada instante. Transmitiéndose con cada beso y con cada caricia lo seguros, enamorados y felices que se sentían.

Cuando ya no pudo esperar más, Darien se separó un poco de Serena y se atrevió a empezar a despojarla de su ropa, todo sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente. Primero le quitó la blusa con toda la delicadeza que le fuera posible, y al percibir que ella no se asustaba ni se mostraba incómoda, se animó a quitarle también los jeans.

Una vez que acabó de desvestirla, Darien cortó los besos para alejarse un poco y poder contemplar su cuerpo con detenimiento. Serena se sonrojó al sentirse tan expuesta aunque todavía no estuviera completamente desnuda, y él llevó sus manos a su largo y ondulado cabello para acomodarlo mejor sobre sus hombros, lo cual le dio un aspecto tan sensual y a la vez tan angelical que sonrió cautivado al verla así. —Eres… tan bonita —dijo con un suave y dulce tono de voz.

Serena se sentía perdida en sus ojos, en su tranquila sonrisa… Y podía encontrar en su mirada todo el amor y la seguridad que le permitía sentirse tan a salvo, tan contenida y tranquila que ya no le importaba más nada, sólo estar a su lado y no separarse de él nunca más.

Sin poder contenerse llevó sus manos al pecho de Darien para agarrar la tela de su ropa entre sus puños y acercarlo a ella para volver a besarlo. —Te deseo, Darien… —murmuró contra su boca—. Te deseo tanto… —Y ambos se fundieron en un desenfrenado y embriagador beso.

Hasta que él comenzó a descender con besos más apasionados por el cuello de Serena para acercarse de nuevo a su oído. Besó y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella soltó los primeros gemidos por las sensaciones que él le provocaba. —Yo también te deseo, Serena… —susurró agitado.

Serena estaba tan inmersa en las placenteras sensaciones que Darien le proporcionaba que no pudo decir más nada. Así que apretó el rostro de Darien contra su cuello para que intensificara los besos. Él la abrazó con más fuerza para estrecharla aún más contra su cuerpo y siguió acariciando la piel del sensible cuello de Serena con sus labios, su lengua y suaves mordidas que la hicieron gemir de placer.

Ella llevó sus manos a los hombros de Darien para poder sostenerse en pie, ya que las intensas sensaciones la hacían temblar de tal forma que la fuerza de sus piernas se vencía y ya no sentía más el suelo que pisaba. Todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir, sólo era capaz de percibir los besos y caricias de Darien, su calor, su aroma, el sonido de sus voz al gemir contra su piel.

Cuando pudo reponerse un poco, Serena otra vez llevó lentamente sus manos al pecho de Darien y sin que dejaran de besarse comenzó a desprender uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Él se separó un poco para mirarla y ambos se sonrieron seductores sin dejar de verse fijamente a los ojos hasta que ella desabrochó el último botón.

Serena lo examinó de arriba abajo mientras se mordía el labio inferior al encontrarlo tan irresistiblemente atractivo y enseguida comenzó a acariciar suavemente su torso desnudo, a lo que Darien reaccionó soltando un nuevo suspiro de placer ante el contacto de las pequeñas y tibias manos de Serena contra su piel, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su trato. Ella lo observaba disfrutar e intensificaba las caricias, repasando su pecho, sus hombros y descendiendo por sus brazos se deshizo finalmente de su ropa.

Después de quitarle la camisa a Darien, Serena retomó otra vez los besos con suavidad. Y mientras acariciaba sus labios con lentas caricias, recorría con sus manos cada centímetro de su piel. A medida que repasaba el estremecido cuerpo de Darien podía sentir cómo sus músculos se contraían ante su contacto. Repasó su espalda, su cintura, su abdomen y siguió descendiendo hasta los botones de su pantalón que empezó a desabrochar muy despacio.

Pero él comenzaba a desesperarse y sin poder resistir más se deshizo de los jeans que lo estorbaban con un rápido movimiento. Serena no pudo evitar reír por su reacción. —Lo siento —susurró Darien jadeante—, estoy muy impaciente —y la abrazó para pegarla a su cuerpo y volver a besarla con desesperación. Ambos se sentían ansiosos, desbordados de deseo y ardientes sensaciones, se necesitaban, se amaban y con cada beso y cada caricia se lo demostraban. Y entre besos desenfrenados y caricias intranquilas empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la cama.

Con mucha delicadeza, Darien recostó a Serena sobre el colchón y enseguida se acomodó sobre ella. Comenzó a repasar otra vez su cuello para descender hasta su pecho, mientras con sus manos recorría su cuerpo con suaves caricias, repasando sus brazos, su cintura, sus piernas. La besaba y acariciaba con calma, tomándose su tiempo para deleitarse con cada centímetro de su estremecida piel. Y ella se impacientaba cada vez más, suspiraba a cada instante y de a poco empezaba a soltar nuevos gemidos.

Darien volvió a su oído. —¿Te gusta? —susurró mientras sin llegar a besarla acariciaba la piel de su cuello con la punta de su lengua y dirigía una de sus manos hacia su pecho—. ¿Te gusta cómo te beso? —susurró sin dejar de besarla y muy despacio quitaba con los dedos la tela del sostén que cubría su pecho para dejar sus senos al descubierto y comenzar a acariciarlos lenta y alternadamente—. ¿Te gusta cómo te toco?

Ella sin poder articular palabra sólo asintió con un entrecortado gemido y Darien la besó con voracidad. Casi sin esfuerzo desabrochó y quitó la prenda que cubría el pecho de Serena con un rápido movimiento. Y al sentir sus pieles completamente en contacto ambos gimieron extasiados.

Serena rodeó el cuerpo de Darien con sus piernas y acariciaba con impaciencia su espalda y sus brazos. Él descendió de nuevo con una de sus manos hasta su pecho y le dedicó suaves caricias a uno de sus senos. Serena retomó los gemidos y abrazó el cuello de Darien para acercarlo más a su cuerpo e intensificar las deliciosas caricias.

Él reemplazó su mano con su boca, para besar y lamer el sensible pezón de Serena y provocar que ella arqueara su cuerpo en reacción a las ardientes sensaciones que le provocaba. Y con su mano libre continuó el descenso de caricias pasando por su abdomen, su ombligo y finalmente llegó a su entrepierna.

Cuando comenzó a acariciarla lentamente sobre la tela de la prenda íntima, Darien separó su rostro del pecho de Serena para mirarla y al verla disfrutar de su trato con los ojos cerrados sonrió satisfecho. —Eres muy hermosa, Serena… —susurró con voz ronca—. Y voy a comerte a besos, ¿sabes? —dijo al regalarle cortos besos en la boca—. Voy a comerte entera —y la besó con voracidad.

Ella estaba tan jadeante que le costaba responder a los demandantes besos, entonces Darien volvió a descender por su estremecida piel que ya estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor mientras acariciaba el lado interno de sus muslos. Besó de nuevo sus pechos, su abdomen, su ombligo y lentamente le quitó la prenda que lo estorbaba dejándola completamente desnuda.

Besó sus muslos, su vientre y ella se retorcía entera contra la cama. Darien la miró a la cara una vez más y decidió dejar de torturarla. Acercó de nuevo su rostro a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla justo donde ella más lo necesitaba.

Serena soltó un nuevo gemido y tiró de su cabello al sentir cómo empezaba a besarla, él acariciaba su centro con la punta de su lengua y el intenso y ardiente placer que sentía la desbordaba y la hacía temblar extasiada. Se ondulaba al ritmo de los besos y la presión de Darien contra su cuerpo, y él sin interrumpir su tarea acariciaba sus pechos con la mano. —Darien… —Serena estaba al borde de la culminación, gemía agitada conteniéndose para no gritar de placer y él intensificaba los besos—. Darien, por favor…

Al escucharla Darien comenzó a subir de nuevo por el cuerpo sonrojado que ya había besado y acariciado, y cuando llegó a la boca de Serena ella lo besó con desenfreno. —¿Qué pasa? —susurró él contra sus labios—. ¿No te gusta? —y en respuesta Serena intensificó los besos.

—Por favor —dijo ella mientras llevaba sus manos hacia las caderas de Darien y con sus dedos tiraba del elástico de sus boxers para tratar de desnudarlo. Lo necesitaba con desesperación, y ya no podía esperar más…—. Darien… Darien… —repitió entre gemidos.

Él sonrió seductor y terminó de quitarse la última prenda que vestía para quedar completamente desnudo al igual que ella. Y Serena enseguida rodeó de nuevo su cuerpo con sus piernas y volvía a acariciar con impaciencia su espalda y sus brazos. —Me vuelves loco, Serena —susurró entre besos—. Te necesito…

Pero cuando quiso volver a intensificar los besos, de repente ella tiró de su cabello para alejarlo de su rostro. —¡Espera! —dijo agitada—. Tenemos… —le costaba hablar por la respiración irregular—. Tenemos que usar… —él la miraba confundido—. Necesitamos protección, Darien, sino no podremos continuar —dijo preocupada.

Darien volvió a sonreír. —No hay ningún problema —dijo al darle cortos besos en los labios—, ya me ocupé de eso —profundizó los besos y sin que ella se diera cuenta estiró su brazo para buscar algo a tientas en el cajón de la mesita de noche—. Esta vez estoy preparado —dijo con picardía y Serena reía sin dejar de besarlo—. Porque esta noche… —continuó Darien y ahora atacaba su cuello con cortos y pausados besos—. Esta noche quiero… —mientras él hablaba Serena oyó el sonido del envoltorio de un condón desgarrarse—. Quiero hacerte el amor… —Darien regresó a su boca y acomodando su sexo contra el cuerpo de Serena comenzó a moverse contra ella—. Como lo haré todas las noches de mi vida a partir de hoy…

Serena, completamente conmovida por sus palabras, devoró los labios de Darien con impaciencia, degustando cada rincón de su boca con desenfreno, gimiendo desesperada e incitándolo a moverse contra ella presionándolo con sus piernas.

Darien la besaba con desesperación, ya no podría resistirse más para hacerla suya al fin, así que tomó sus manos para llevarlas sobre su cabeza y entrelazarlas con las suyas contra el colchón. Y sin poder esperar ni un segundo más, la miró fijamente a los ojos y finalmente entró en su cuerpo con un rápido y fuerte movimiento.

Serena soltó un agudo gemido cuando por fin estuvieron unidos, y Darien enseguida la besó en la boca para evitar que gritara demasiado. Pero cuando intentó volver a embestirla y retomar los movimientos contra su cuerpo, sintió cómo Serena se tensaba entera y apretaba sus manos con fuerza mientras volvía a gemir agitada contra sus labios.

Él se detuvo al creer comprender lo que pasaba y se separó un poco para poder mirarla. —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó jadeante—. ¿Ya… ya terminaste?

Serena asintió sin dejar de gemir y soltando sus manos tomó su rostro para volver a besarlo. —No te detengas —dijo al empujar sus caderas contra su cuerpo para incitarlo a moverse—. No quiero que te detengas —volvió a rodear su cuerpo con sus piernas y su espalda con sus brazos—. Continua, continua… —le suplicó agitada y los movimientos ondulantes reiniciaron.

Ambos se besaban y gemían desesperados. Él aceleró de tal forma el ritmo de sus embestidas y ella acariciaba y arañaba su espalda con tal desenfreno, que las sensaciones eran cada vez más excitantes y ardientes. —Continua, Darien… —repitió ella intensificando los gemidos—. Así, no te detengas… Por favor, no te detengas…

Estaban a punto de culminar, el cuerpo de Serena comenzó a tensarse otra vez, y cuando Darien incrementó aún más el ritmo y la profundidad de sus entradas, ella mordió su hombro para ahogar los gritos de placer. En reacción Darien también comenzó a gemir más contra su oído y a hacer mayor presión contra el cuerpo de Serena. Cuando ya estaban cerca del clímax acomodó su rostro en su cuello y entre repetitivos gemidos de placer juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo al fin.

.

.

.

Permanecieron en la misma posición por unos instantes. Darien no despegaba su rostro del cuello de Serena y ella acariciaba su espalda para suavizar las marcas que segundos antes le había hecho con las uñas. Todavía estaban agitados, soltando algunos suaves gemidos por las sensaciones que aún persistían. Les costaba recuperar el aliento, pero todavía no querían separarse.

Sin embargo, al percibir que Serena comenzaba a temblar, él se preocupó. —¿Qué sucede, Serena? —preguntó temeroso—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué tienes? —intentó separarse para poder mirarla pero ella no lo dejó y lo abrazó más fuerte—. Serena, no me asustes, ¿qué pasa? —insistió impaciente al darse cuenta de que en realidad ella estaba llorando con intensidad con su rostro refugiado en su cuello.

—Darien… —dijo Serena entre sollozos—. Darien… —repitió incrementando su llanto.

—Por favor, Serena, dime algo —le suplicó él nervioso—. ¿Te lastimé? ¿Te hice daño? —ella negaba con la cabeza y Darien se desesperaba cada vez más. Cuando logró separarse un poco y pudo mirarla, sintió que se rompía por dentro al verla llorar apretando los ojos con un inútil esfuerzo de esconder sus lágrimas—. ¿Qué te pasa? —volvió a preguntar y ahora ella se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Darien se separó completamente de su cuerpo para recostarse a su lado boca arriba y enseguida volver a abrazarla para acercarla a él. Serena se acurrucó contra su pecho y siguió llorando en silencio por unos instantes más, mientras Darien acariciaba su cabello con dulzura y esperaba a que ella se desahogara todo lo que necesitara.

Cuando notó que la intensidad de su llanto iba disminuyendo, él besó su frente y tomó su rostro para que lo mire. —¿Qué te pasa, Serena?— preguntó afligido —. ¿Por qué lloras así? Se me parte el corazón cuando te veo llorar así —acariciaba su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas y ella seguía con los ojos cerrados—. Por favor, Serena, dime qué te pasa, habla conmigo.

Serena se atrevió a abrir los ojos pero evitaba su mirada. —Es que… —gimoteaba—. Es que… —él no dejaba de acariciarla con dulzura hasta que finalmente lo miró—. Es que te amo, Darien… —dijo al volver a llorar—. Te amo… —él sonreía al escucharla—. Te amo tanto que… Me siento… Soy tan feliz que… Me haces tan feliz que me parece que estoy soñando. Y quiero pedirte perdón… Perdóname por haberte rechazado tantas veces, por asustarme y huir, por…

Darien la abrazó con fuerza. —Tranquila —susurró en su oído y acariciaba su espalda y su cabello para intentar consolarla—. Tranquila, Serena. Todo está bien, no hay nada que perdonar, ya pasó —no dejaba de acariciarla y Serena poco a poco podía dejar de llorar—. No te preocupes más por eso, ¿sí? —y profundizó aún más el abrazo.

Permanecieron abrazados y acariciándose por largo rato, hasta que Serena finalmente dejó de llorar. Y después de soltar un largo suspiro, lo miró de nuevo. —Gracias, Darien —dijo emocionada—. Gracias por entenderme, por esperarme. Yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado, siempre… Porque te amo… —se acercó a su rostro y lo besó con suavidad.

Él le devolvía cada beso. —Yo también te amo… —susurró en un suspiro—. Y para mí esto es tan maravilloso, tan nuevo que también me parece increíble —volvió a mirarla a los ojos y acariciar su rostro—. Jamás sentí algo parecido con nadie antes. Sólo tú, Serena… Tú eres… Eres el amor de mi vida —dijo con una nueva sonrisa y ella volvía a llorar—. Lo eres, definitivamente lo eres. Y estaré siempre contigo, no permitiré que nos separemos nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca más…

—Te amo, Darien… —susurró ella acercándose a su rostro.

—Te amo, Serena… —susurró él y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

_**Ahhhhhh… Creo que hacía mucha falta esta primera e intensa dosis de miel… Les gustó? Ojalá que sí, y que la hayan disfrutado…**_

_**Aquí van mis respuestas a sus rws:**_

_**-yssareyes48: coincido en todo lo que decís, estos dos se merecían al fin estar juntos de esta forma… y hoy consolidaron mucho más su amor…**_

_**-Patyzparawhore: no sólo se sinceraron y dijeron lo que sienten, sino que hoy por fin se demostraron su amor con todas las letras…**_

_**-Marisol: sí sí, se reconciliaron por fin… y aparentemente Saori no seguirá participando, ja!**_

_**-brujitadcc: hoy también hubo mucho amor para leer de estos dos… y sí, el amor es muy hermoso, pero cuando se es un poco 'bipolar' cuesta darle lugar, jaja! perdón por haberte hecho sufrir…**_

_**-Jan: gracias por volver a leerme! me alegra que hayas disfrutado de la reconciliación, y espero que la miel de hoy también haya sido de tu agrado… para el próximo cap sabremos algo más de la aparición del papá de Serena.**_

_**-kaguya: sí sí, Darien es súper romántico y demostrativo, creo que muchas envidiamos a Serena, jijiji… **_

_**-Ana: esta vez demoré un poco en actualizar, pero creo que la continuación de la reconciliación de Serena y Darien nos vino bien a todos… después de tantos violines tristes, ameritaba una buena dosis de miel, ya se la merecían pobrecitos…**_

_**-romi: hoy continuó el romance y la miel, recién en el siguiente cap sabremos más sobre la aparición del papá de Serena.**_

_**-star: aunque el romance sigue desarrollándose sin problemas, todavía no sabemos mucho del papá de Serena. recién en el siguiente cap habrá más sobre eso…**_

_**Bueno gente bella, esto es todo por hoy… Espero que les haya gustado el cap tanto como a mí y que tengan paciencia para esperar el próximo, ando medio lenta últimamente…**_

_**Les agradezco de todo corazón a quienes me siguen y comentan cap a cap y me brindan su apoyo y demuestran su reconocimiento a través de sus comentarios… Gracias por el aguante y por no abandonarme!**_

_**Nos leemos prontito! **_

_**No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews :)**_

_**Se les quiere…**_

_**Bell.-**_


	19. Capitulo 18

**_Querida gente del mio cuore! Aquí estoy de vuelta, reportándome con un nuevo cap de mi locura._**

**_Antes que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en volver a actualizar… Pero lamentablemente cada vez se me está haciendo más difícil dedicarme a escribir, por muchos motivos, pero principalmente porque ya no tengo las mismas pilas ni tiempo disponibles que antes… Así que desde ya les anuncio que ésta será la última historia que voy a publicar… Necesito vacaciones con urgencia!_**

**_Bueno, ahora sí volviendo al cap, les comento que en esta ocasión sabremos el motivo de la llamada del papá de Serena y veremos cómo ella y Darien reaccionan ante esta aparente nueva dificultad que tienen que afrontar. Así que lxs invito a leer el DIECIOCHO en paz para que lo averigüen y por supuesto espero que les guste y me cuenten qué les pareció…_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajo respondo rws y me despido…_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Dieciocho ::_

Darien se encontraba en su oficina, concentrado en su computadora mientras terminaba de fumar. Habían pasado algunos días desde que las cosas con Serena parecían al fin haberse encaminado de la mejor manera, y aunque el trabajo y las obligaciones les demandaban mucho tiempo, los dos hacían todo lo posible por estar juntos cada vez que podían.

Sin embargo últimamente Darien estaba demasiado ocupado, lo cual lo tenía bastante exhausto y malhumorado, pero poco a poco comenzaba a considerar más la idea de tener que reorganizar sus actividades de otra manera. Ahora más que nunca quería disponer de tiempo para dedicarse a su nueva relación con Serena y junto a ella continuar ocupándose de Hotaru, de su nuevo hogar y de su negocio. Éstas se estaban convirtiendo en sus mayores prioridades, y no quería arriesgarse a descuidarlas.

Cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba a la puerta de la oficina, apagó el cigarrillo. —Adelante.

—Con permiso —dijo Serena al entrar—. ¿Tienes un minuto o estás muy ocupado?

—Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, mi hermosa Sirenita —dijo Darien con una alegre sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba a él.

Serena se ruborizó levemente y también sonrió. —Bueno, sólo venía a avisarte que ya cerramos el negocio, así que iré a buscar a Hotaru a lo de Makoto para llevarla a tu casa.

—¿Almorzarás con nosotros?

—Sí, quiero ir con ella al puerto para comprar pescado fresco y prepararles algo especial.

—Eso suena bien, aunque… —dijo Darien desanimado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —ella se preocupó al ver su expresión.

Él regresó su atención a la computadora. —No creo que pueda desocuparme a tiempo, aún estoy algo retrasado revisando los últimos estados contables y…

—Déjame ver —dijo Serena al acercarse más al escritorio para observar la pantalla.

Y Darien se dispuso a explicarle —Mira, estos son los del último bimestre y… —pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él con un rápido movimiento obligándola a sentarse sobre su regazo.

—¡Darien! ¡¿Qué haces? —Serena quiso protestar pero sin darle tiempo a nada él la besó en los labios—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —insistió muerta de risa.

—Te beso —murmuró Darien contra su boca—. Te beso como más me gusta hacerlo.

—Ay, eres tan lindo —murmuró ella y abrazando su cuello le devolvió cada beso.

—Tú eres linda —dijo él mirándola a los ojos y enseguida la abrazó con fuerza—. Serena… —susurró en su oído—. Hoy te extrañé mucho, Serena. Casi no te he visto durante toda la mañana y me he sentido tan solo…

Serena soltó un melancólico suspiro. —Yo también te extrañé mucho, fue la mañana más larga de mi vida… —él también suspiraba sin dejar de acariciar su cabello con suavidad—. ¿Qué pasa, Darien? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Más o menos —respondió y se separó un poco para mirarla de frente—. Es que estoy muy cansado. Cansado y triste…

—¿Triste? ¿Por qué estás triste? —preguntó ella mientras también acariciaba su cabello.

Darien volvió a suspirar. —Porque tengo que ir a Tokio —Serena lo miró sorprendida—. Sí, tengo que viajar lo antes posible. Mi trabajo allá se ha complicado de nuevo, los clientes nos están presionando para que hagamos unas modificaciones al proyecto original.

—Comprendo. ¿Y cuándo irás?

—Mañana o en un par de días. Cuanto antes vaya, mejor —al ver la expresión de Serena, la abrazó de nuevo—. Pero no quiero irme, no quiero separarme de ti ni por un segundo. No quiero extrañarte más, si te extraño me siento triste…

Ella volvió a mirarlo y tomó su rostro con las manos. —Mi amor… —dijo mientras lo besaba de nuevo—. No te preocupes, mi amor. Yo te estaré esperando y cuando regreses voy a mimarte mucho.

—¿En serio vas a mimarme mucho?

—Sí, mucho… mucho… mucho… —susurró Serena y profundizó los besos.

Darien, completamente conmovido por sus palabras, se esforzaba por no dejarse vencer por los demandantes y dulces besos de Serena. —Te amo, Sirenita… —dijo al separarse un poco y mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Serena sonrió emocionada. —Te amo, 'Ojos azules'… —susurró y lo besó otra vez—. Bueno —dijo al disminuir la intensidad de los besos—, tengo que irme —él aún se resistía a interrumpir los besos haciéndola reír de nuevo—- Déjame ir, Darien, se va a hacer tarde —insistió ella.

—Está bien —dijo Darien resignado—. Está bien, ve tranquila. Yo intentaré avanzar un poco más con estos benditos estados contables y después iré a casa para almorzar con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos en un rato —dijo Serena al ponerse de pie.

—Nos vemos —dijo él y la siguió con la mirada hasta que finalmente salió de la oficina.

Cuando se quedó solo, Darien quiso buscar un nuevo cigarrillo para volver a fumar, pero al revisar sus bolsillos sólo se encontró con un paquete vacío. —Rayos, ¿ya se me terminaron? ¿Pero si los compré esta mañana antes de venir al trabajo? —se puso a calcular mentalmente cuántos cigarrillos había consumido ese día—. Estoy fumando demasiado —dijo preocupado para sí al percatarse de que había fumado muchos más de lo que creía.

Pero no quiso darle mucha importancia al asunto y creyó que lo mejor sería volver a enfocarse en su trabajo. Cuando logró concentrarse otra vez en los archivos que estaba revisando, el sonido del teléfono fijo lo interrumpió.

Sin despegar la vista de la computadora, atendió la llamada. —Hola —dijo algo desganado.

—Hola, buenos días —dijo la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea—. Estoy buscando al señor Chiba, Mamoru Chiba. Este número es de su negocio, ¿verdad? ¿El de la florería?

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó Darien con desconfianza al no reconocer la voz de aquel hombre.

—Mi nombre es Kenji Tsukino, soy el padre de Serena Tsukino, quien tengo entendido es la socia del señor Chiba, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Darien demoró en responder. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguna vez hablaría con el papá de Serena. Si bien sabía que hacía varios días que él intentaba contactarse con ella, esta llamada lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. —¿Qué necesita? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Por favor, permítame hablar con el señor Chiba. ¿Se encuentra él disponible?

—No, falleció hace unos meses.

Ante esta respuesta, Kenji se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Y Darien esperó con impaciencia a que volviera a hablar. Obviamente no estaba al tanto de la muerte de Mamoru. —Lo siento —dijo al fin tras una larga pausa.

—Yo soy su hijo —dijo Darien enseguida—, puede hablar conmigo.

—¿Usted es el hijo del señor Chiba? —preguntó Kenji—. ¿Eso significa que usted es ahora el socio de Serena?

—Así es.

—Bueno entonces hablaré con usted, joven…

—Darien. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba.

—Bien, joven Darien. El motivo de mi llamado es mi hija —comenzó a explicar Kenji—. No sé si usted estará al corriente, pero Serena y yo tenemos una relación algo… difícil, por decirlo de una forma, y últimamente he estado intentando comunicarme con ella por un asunto personal bastante delicado, pero ha cortado todas y cada una de mis llamadas. Por lo tanto pensé que si hablaba con alguna persona cercana a ella podría explicarle la situación y pedirle que le transmitiera mi mensaje.

—Comprendo.

—¿Usted estaría dispuesto a escucharme si le explico lo que está pasando?

Darien inspiró profundo. —Seguro, lo escucho —accedió sin titubear.

.

.

.

Una vez que hicieron todas las compras necesarias para el almuerzo, Serena y Hotaru se dirigían juntas hacia la casa con unos cuantos paquetes a cuestas y conversando y riendo entre ellas.

Mientras andaban, la pequeña Hotaru relataba divertida el momento en que se despedía de Seiya y Rei días antes cuando ellos y los chicos estaban por regresar a Tokio. —Entonces le dije: _"Está bien, aceptaré que no te cases conmigo cuando yo sea grande, pero sólo con una condición: Que te cases con ella."_

—¿Eso le dijiste? —preguntó Serena muerta de risa.

—¡Sí! ¡Y hubieras visto la cara que puso! —respondió Hotaru—. Creo que me enamoré aún más de él cuando vi su expresión: El muy tonto sonrió de oreja a oreja y la miró con tanta alegría, que parecía que se lo estaba proponiendo con los ojos, ¡y la boba de Rei se puso roja como un tomate!

—Pobre Rei, ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan nerviosa cuando la saludé.

—Es una cabeza dura, y Seiya es un romántico y un cursi total. Es increíble que siendo tan diferentes puedan estar juntos.

—Es que ellos se aman y se necesitan mucho —reflexionó Serena—. Ha sido así por tantos años, sólo que recién ahora se atrevieron a reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Y se ven tan lindos juntos… —agregó Hotaru con un emotivo suspiro—. Sin dudas hacen una pareja muy bonita —Serena asintió también suspirando—. Pero definitivamente mis novios favoritos son Darien y tú.

—¿Nosotros?

—¡Claro que sí! Ustedes dos son perfectos juntos —enfatizó Hotaru—. ¡Y por fin se dieron una oportunidad! La verdad es que me han hecho sufrir tanto con sus idas y vueltas, sus peleas, sus dudas… Sobre todo tú, Serena, que resultaste ser bastante lenta, ¿eh?

—¡Oye! —quiso protestar Serena.

—Menos mal que mi hermano es un sol y te tiene mucha paciencia.

Serena sonrió con timidez y se sonrojó levemente. —Es cierto, él ha sido muy paciente y comprensivo conmigo.

—¡Claro que sí! Porque está loco por ti, Serena. Darien te ama muchísimo, está enamorado hasta los huesos.

El rubor en el rostro de Serena se intensificó ante las palabras de Hotaru. —Yo también estoy muy enamorada —dijo agrandando su sonrisa con un nuevo suspiro.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta principal de la casa. —Yo estaba segura de que iban a estar juntos tarde o temprano, siempre lo supe. Y soy tan feliz… —dijo Hotaru haciendo reír de nuevo a Serena y las dos entraron finalmente a la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, se encontraron con Darien, quien parecía estar esperándolas. —¡Hola, hermanito! —dijo Hotaru contenta mientras dejaba los paquetes sobre la mesa y se acercaba a él para saludarlo.

—Hola —dijo Darien serio.

Serena también dejó las cosas que cargaba sobre la barra. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendida al verlo, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por notarlo algo tenso—. Creí que vendrías más tarde. Al final llegaste antes que nosotras, ¿pudiste terminar tu trabajo a tiempo?

—No. Dejé el trabajo para después y vine directamente aquí para esperarte —respondió él con un duro tono de voz que para Serena resultó bastante sospechoso.

Sin embargo no quiso darle demasiada importancia, o al menos no demostrar su inquietud. —Bueno, mucho mejor entonces. Porque Hotaru y yo decidimos cambiar de planes y preparar algo más ligero para ir a almorzar a la playa, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! ¡Queremos ir a la playa! —dijo la niña entusiasmada—. Después de tantos días lluviosos y nublados al fin salió el sol de nuevo, así que no hay que desperdiciarlo.

—Serena, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Darien ignorando completamente el comentario de su hermana.

Hotaru se sobresaltó al verlo tan serio y sobre todo por la forma en que se dirigía a Serena. —¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó asustada—. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Darien?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Serena también preocupada.

—Hotaru, por favor, déjanos solos un momento —dijo él.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —insistió Hotaru—. ¿Es algo grave? ¿Se van a pelear? No quiero que peleen. Por favor, no se peleen.

Serena le dirigió a Darien una mirada fulminante con la intención de reprocharle que estaba asustando a la niña. —Tranquila, princesa —le dijo a Hotaru con calma—. No vamos a pelear, sólo vamos a hablar un momento, ¿sí?

—Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. Así que, por favor, ve a tu cuarto —dijo Darien con frialdad. Hotaru asintió cabizbaja y sin decir más nada se fue.

—¿Qué pasa, Darien? —preguntó Serena molesta cuando se quedaron solos—. ¿Por qué la echaste así? ¿No te das cuenta de que la asustaste?

—Serena, escúchame bien —la interrumpió Darien—. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte.

Ahora era ella la que se asustaba. —¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué está pasando, Darien? ¿Por qué estás tan serio? ¿Qué…

—Hablé con tu papá —respondió él—. Hace un rato, después de que te fueras llamó al negocio y hablé con él.

Serena se quedó helada al escucharlo. —¿Al negocio? —preguntó temerosa—. ¿Y por qué llamó allí? ¿De dónde sacó el número? ¿Por qué…

—Me pidió que te explicara por qué te anda buscando. Me dijo todo lo que está pasando.

—Ya veo —dijo ella bajando la mirada.

—¿Quieres que te lo cuente? —insistió Darien —¿O prefieres continuar así, evitando saber lo que pasa? ¿Fingiendo que no te importa?

Serena lo miró seria. —Está bien, cuéntame.

—Pero antes de decírtelo, quiero aclararte que yo estoy de tu parte —dijo él esforzándose por sonar tranquilo—. Quiero que tengas presente que sea que lo que sea que decidas hacer una vez que lo sepas, yo voy a apoyarte incondicionalmente. Porque a mí lo que más me importa es que nada de esto te perjudique de forma alguna y que…

—Por favor, Darien, dilo de una vez —lo cortó ella impaciente.

—Bien —Darien inspiró hondo y decidió que hablar sin más rodeos sería lo mejor—. En pocas palabras, tu papá está quebrado y endeudado hasta el cuello —comenzó a relatar—. Hubo algunos problemas bastante serios con el segundo socio mayoritario de su empresa, y antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor para todos, tu abuelo decidió disolver la sociedad, no sin antes asegurarse de quedar exento de cualquier tipo de irregularidad. Por lo tanto el único que quedó en evidencia y completamente expuesto a una buena cantidad de delitos fiscales ha sido tu papá.

—¿Delitos fiscales?

—Sí, la mayoría de los cargos son por evasión fiscal, apropiación ilícita, entre otras cosas.

—¿Cargos?

—Sí, se trata de deudas millonarias que la empresa viene arrastrando hace años, y por ende las multas suman una inmensa cantidad de dinero, que por supuesto él no tiene a su disposición porque todo ha sido embargado.

A Serena le costaba procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Aunque se imaginaba que los verdaderos motivos por los cuales su padre insistía en comunicarse con ella tenían que ver con problemas de dinero, jamás esperó que se tratara de algo tan grave. Y demoró en volver a hablar. —¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí? —preguntó repentinamente irritada—. ¿Que le preste dinero? Mis ahorros son sólo un par de monedas al lado de las cifras que él y sus socios siempre han manejado, yo no tengo suficiente dinero como para…

—Pero según él hay unas cuantas propiedades que están a tu nombre —explicó Darien.

—¿Qué propiedades? —preguntó ella con incredulidad—. Yo no tengo propiedades a mi nombre. El departamento donde vivo es rentado, y mi porcentaje del negocio es menor al 50%.

—Durante los últimos años —continuó Darien—, él puso muchas propiedades a tu nombre. Falsificando tu firma, es decir adulterando los registros, en complicidad con escribanos, abogados, etcétera. Y quiere venderlas para reunir el dinero suficiente como para achicar sus deudas y también reducir los cargos. Pero como ahora el fisco está encima de él y pendiente de todos sus movimientos, la única manera de hacerlo es con la firma auténtica de la titular, o sea tú.

—¿Y qué tan graves son esos cargos?

—Tanto como para acabar preso.

Serena otra vez se quedó atónita por unos instantes ante semejante información. —A ver si entendí bien —dijo esforzándose por comprender—. Mi papá quiere que yo lo ayude a solucionar los líos que él mismo provocó por su deshonesto y ambicioso comportamiento para…

—Para evitar ir a la cárcel —Darien completó la frase.

—Vaya, qué interesante —dijo ella con sarcasmo.

—Así es como muy a grandes rasgos él me lo explicó, o al menos como yo lo entendí —explicó Darien, pero al notar que ella ya no podía disimular más lo poco contenta que se sentía con lo que oía, intentó tranquilizarla antes de que se alterara demasiado—. Mira, Serena, yo creo que se trata de algo realmente serio y delicado, y me parece que deberías consultar a un abogado lo antes posible. Aunque no quieras, tú estás involucrada en esto, porque hay documentos importantes a tu nombre. Me parece que lo mejor es que hables con Masato, o si quieres yo puedo recomendarte mi abogado, que es…

—Nada de lo que a él le pase es asunto mío —lo interrumpió Serena con un duro y frío tono de voz—. Así que no voy a hacer nada al respecto.

—Pero Serena, esto en verdad parece ser serio, no deberías…

—No es de mi incumbencia, Darien —volvió a interrumpirlo—. Y tuya tampoco. Así que te voy a pedir por favor que si no tienes nada más para decir sobre esto, demos por terminada esta conversación. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? —preguntó cortante.

Sin poder evitarlo, Darien comenzó a molestarse por su tozuda actitud. —Sí —respondió enojado—, claro que hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte. Pero tengo la impresión de que no tienes ni la más mínima intención de escucharme.

Serena ignoró su comentario y se dispuso a ordenar las cosas que ella y Hotaru habían dejado sobre la barra. —Bien, entonces no se hable más del asunto —concluyó—. ¡Hotaru! —gritó mientras desenvolvía los paquetes—. ¡Hotaru, ven! ¡Ayúdame a cocinar!

—¿Es en serio, Serena? —preguntó Darien más enojado—. ¿En verdad vas a evitar hablar al respecto? ¿Tan resentida estás como para tomar esta actitud tan…

—Basta, Darien —volvió a interrumpirlo ella también molesta—. Por favor, ya basta.

—No puedo creerlo —protestó él.

Y antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, la pequeña Hotaru apareció desde la puerta de la cocina. —¡Aquí estoy, chicos! ¿En qué puedo ayudar… te… —dijo la niña, pero al percibir la tensión que había entre ellos se preocupó—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se pelearon? —preguntó asustada.

Serena sonrió ampliamente como si nada hubiera pasado. —No, todo está bien. Ayúdame con esto, ven —le pidió mientras distribuía las cosas para cocinar sobre la mesa.

Darien resopló molesto. —Ya vengo, iré a comprar cigarrillos —dijo al encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir de la cocina se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido del celular de Serena.

Enseguida volteó a verla y de nuevo se generaba una insoportable tensión en el ambiente. Serena buscó apurada su teléfono y antes de atender se disculpó con los dos para luego ir hacia la sala y poder hablar con reserva.

—¿Qué pasó, Darien? —preguntó Hotaru preocupada—. Por favor, dime que no se pelearon.

Él soltó un pesado suspiro. —No, no es eso —respondió—. Lo que pasó fue que… —pero antes de poder seguir hablando se sobresaltó al oír los gritos de Serena que provenían de la sala. Y los dos de inmediato se dirigieron hacia allá.

Cuando llegaron vieron cómo ella caminaba nerviosa de un lado al otro con el celular en la mano y gritando con descontrol. Darien se detuvo en medio de la sala y Hotaru se paró detrás de él. Estaba en verdad asustada con la escena, nunca antes había visto a Serena tan enojada.

—¡No me importa, papá! —gritaba ella totalmente fuera de sí—. ¡No me importa nada de lo que te pase! ¡Ya deja de llamarme, ya deja de meterte en mi vida! —no paraba de caminar, estaba realmente furiosa—. ¡Y no te atrevas a decir eso, porque tú y yo ya no somos familia! —siguió gritando—. ¡Desde que me echaste de casa yo ya no tengo más nada que ver contigo, así que déjame en paz! —se detuvo para llevarse la mano a la cabeza—. ¡Te dije que no me importa! —continuó con voz temblorosa—. ¡Por mí puedes pudrirte en la cárcel, es lo menos que te mereces por ser tan… ¡Eres una basura, papá, eso eres! ¡Y te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡No vuelvas a buscarme nunca! ¡Nunca más!

Después de esas duras y determinantes palabras, Serena cortó la llamada. Se mostraba en verdad alterada, respiraba agitada y su cuerpo temblaba entero. —Te odio —repitió entre dientes.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien y Hotaru estaban ahí, los miró avergonzada. Sin saber qué hacer ni poder disimular lo conmocionada y ofuscada que se sentía, dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. Inmediatamente dio media vuelta y se dirigió apurada hacia la puerta principal de la casa con la intención de salir huyendo despavorida.

Darien quiso seguirla. —Serena, ¡espera! —intentó detenerla.

Pero antes de que la alcanzara, ella volteó. —¡No te entrometas más, Darien! —dijo cortante—. ¡Déjame sola! —y finalmente se fue.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Hotaru desesperada—. ¿Es por su papá que Serena está así? ¿Estaba hablando con él?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué es lo que va a pasar ahora? ¿Serena se irá? ¿Se alejará de nosotros? ¿Eso es lo que hará?

Darien se agachó frente a la niña. —No —dijo con calma—. No, Hotaru, ella no se irá a ninguna parte, sólo está molesta, está… algo consternada por algo que pasó con su papá y…

—Pero estaba muy nerviosa, muy enojada. Nunca antes la había visto así y tengo miedo de que le pase algo malo, que se sienta mal y quiera irse lejos, y dejarnos. Y no quiero que se vaya, ella es… Serena para mí es… —Hotaru estaba tan asustada que sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar—. Es más que una amiga, hasta mucho más que una hermana. Ella es como una mamá para mí, ella es mi familia, Darien, y tú también lo eres. Sin ustedes yo no tengo a nadie en el mundo. No dejes que se vaya, no permitas que se aleje de nosotros.

Él la abrazó con fuerza para contenerla. —No, Hotaru, eso jamás sucederá. Serena se quedará aquí con nosotros. Pase lo que pase no dejaré que ella se vaya a ninguna parte ni que esté sola nunca, ¿entiendes? Nosotros tres vamos a estar siempre juntos y saldremos adelante como la verdadera familia que somos. Te prometo que así será, ¿de acuerdo? —cuando notó que la intensidad del llanto de su hermana estaba disminuyendo volvió a mirarla—. ¿Vamos a buscarla? —dijo con una tranquila y cálida sonrisa.

Hotaru suspiró largamente. —Vamos —y los dos salieron de la casa.

Durante largo rato ambos estuvieron buscando a Serena por todos lados: En la playa, en su departamento, en el centro, en el negocio y no lograron localizarla en ninguna parte. Pero cuando fueron a lo de Andrew, donde tampoco la encontraron, y ya habiendo agotado todos los sitios posibles donde podría estar, recién ahí a Hotaru se le ocurrió un lugar donde aún no habían buscado y de seguro allí podrían encontrarla. Así que Darien le pidió a su hermana que los esperara en casa de Andrew y decidió que lo mejor sería ir él solo a buscarla.

.

.

.

Serena estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la tumba de Mamoru. Después de salir de la casa de Darien y Hotaru, se apresuró a dirigirse hacia el único lugar donde sabía que podía acudir en medio de una situación tan complicada y difícil como la que estaba atravesando ahora. Sobre todo porque sabía que allí podía estar sola un momento y lograr así tranquilizarse al menos un poco. Necesitaba pensar, ordenar sus ideas, intentar comprender lo que estaba pasando, y tenía que hacerlo sola. Entonces hacia allá fue.

Hacía varios minutos que había llegado, y estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que demoró bastante tiempo en darse cuenta de que Darien también estaba allí y se había sentado a su lado sin decir nada. Pero Serena se sentía tan avergonzada por cómo había reaccionado con la llamada de su padre, que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

Así que sin animarse a voltear a verlo, se dispuso a acomodar las flores que había dejado junto a la tumba. —Discúlpame por haberte gritado —dijo con voz apagada—, y por haber salido corriendo sin decirte adónde iba.

—Hotaru me dijo que te encontraría aquí —dijo él con calma—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Un poco más tranquila —respondió ella y volvía a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, estar aquí me tranquiliza.

—Ésta es la primera vez que vengo desde su funeral —dijo Darien tras una larga pausa—. Durante estos meses evité venir porque pensaba que no estaba listo para hacerlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que aún no lo estoy.

—No creí que vendrías —Serena se atrevió a mirarlo al fin.

—Tenía que encontrarte —dijo él con una leve sonrisa—. Aunque admito que no es nada fácil para mí estar aquí. Creo que todavía me cuesta mucho aceptar lo que pasó y…

—¿Qué es lo que te cuesta aceptar?

—Que él ya no esté, que no hayamos tenido oportunidad para hablar más, porque prácticamente no tuve tiempo suficiente para decirle lo que… Me hubiera gustado decirle muchas cosas, hacerle tantas preguntas, pedirle que me explicara lo que sucedió, por qué hizo lo que hizo, por qué… —Darien suspiró con nostalgia—. Creo que quizás así habría sido más sencillo para mí poder, no sé, entenderlo, perdonarlo. Pero lamentablemente nada de eso ocurrirá jamás.

—¿Quieres decir que si yo aprovecho esta oportunidad para reencontrarme con mi papá y hablar con él podré llegar a entenderlo y perdonarlo algún día? —preguntó Serena con escepticismo.

—Sí, es una posibilidad. Tal vez podrías…

—No confundas las cosas, Darien —ella lo interrumpió molesta y él la miró sorprendido por su reacción—. Mi historia con mi familia no tiene nada que ver con la tuya. Porque aunque no hayan sido los mejores del mundo, tus padres te quisieron mucho. Tu mamá siempre cuidó de ti y tu papá, por más ausente que haya estado, jamás dejó de pensar en ti, de preocuparse por ti. En cambio a mí… —se detuvo unos segundos al darse cuenta de que estaba elevando el tono de su voz y luego continuó—. A mí no me dieron nada, a mí me mintieron toda mi vida. Mis padres son las personas más hipócritas, frívolas y despreciables que he conocido y jamás recibí ni aprendí nada bueno de ellos. Yo siempre estuve sola, deambulando sin rumbo, sin estabilidad, sin creer ni confiar en nadie. Y a ellos nunca les importó, ellos jamás se preocuparon por mí ni se interesaron por saber cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo. Ellos nunca…

—Tranquila, Serena —dijo Darien preocupado al verla tan alterada de repente—. No te pongas así, no te enojes más —y quiso tomar sus manos.

Pero ella no lo dejó tocarla. —¿Cómo no voy a enojarme? ¡Claro que me enojo, porque estoy furiosa, Darien! ¡Estoy tan decepcionada, tan… —otra vez elevaba su voz e inspiró hondo para intentar reponerse—. Hace muchos años que no hablo con mi papá. ¿Y sabes cómo me siento ahora al saber que sólo quiere comunicarse conmigo para pedirme que lo ayude a solucionar sus problemas de dinero, a resolver los desastres que hizo con sus fraudes, sus mentiras? ¿Y todo por su enfermiza ambición, por su codicia desmedida? ¿Sabes cómo me siento, Darien?

—Sí, claro que lo sé. Pero enojarte, lamentarte eternamente por todo eso no te servirá de nada. Tienes que calmarte y pensar que…

—Claro, como lo haces tú, ¿no? —lo interrumpió Serena exasperada —Que te la pasas trabajando, viajando, ocupando cada minuto libre para no pensar en nada, para no hacerte cargo de lo que sientes. Haciendo de cuenta que superaste todo lo que viviste, que ya nada te afecta de forma alguna —él puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla—. Ya te lo he dicho, Darien —insistió ella—, no es nada sano el modo en que vives. Casi no duermes, casi no comes, siempre estás cansado, estás fumando cada vez más y más, estás…

—Sí, tienes razón, hago todo eso —admitió él también molesto—. Y recién ahora me doy cuenta de que no ha sido precisamente la mejor forma de atravesar todo lo que estoy viviendo desde que llegué aquí. Pero tienes que entender, Serena, que por más duro que sea, por más miserables y tormentosas que hayan sido nuestras vidas, tenemos que salir adelante —dijo con convicción—. Tenemos que encontrar la manera menos dolorosa de enfrentar lo que haga falta enfrentar y dejar de evitarlo, dejar de escapar, dejar de tener tanto miedo.

—Yo no quiero escapar más —refutó ella—. No quiero volver a tener miedo, no quiero volver a huir. Yo necesito… De una buena vez necesito soltar los malos recuerdos, dejar atrás las feas experiencias, superar todo lo que viví. Porque quiero sentirme segura, dejar de tener tanto miedo, poder salir adelante con mi vida y no sufrir más por asuntos tan viejos. Pero… —bajó la mirada al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar—. Pero me cuesta tanto, es muy difícil para mí…

—Pero puedes hacerlo, Serena, claro que puedes —ahora Darien si pudo tomarla de las manos sin que ella se resistiera—. Tú eres fuerte, sensible, comprensiva. Me lo demostraste muchas veces —enfatizó.

—Es que no quiero verlo, no quiero hablar con él. Además, aunque estuviera dispuesta, no hay forma de que yo pueda ayudarlo. Es una locura eso de vender aquellas propiedades cuando en realidad todo es una farsa, si yo jamás firmé nada. Es absurdo creer que eso puede llegar a funcionar y que yo puedo acceder a hacerlo. De seguro todo se descubrirá pronto, es muy arriesgado.

—Él debe estar realmente desesperado.

—Pero tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. Mi papá jamás tuvo noción de lo arriesgados que eran sus negocios, nunca fue tan perspicaz como mi abuelo. Y ahora el muy tonto acabará en la cárcel —Serena esta vez comenzaba a sonar preocupada. Parecía que lo que le estaba pasando a Kenji en verdad le importaba y sabía que la posibilidad de que terminara preso era la más probable que ocurriría si las cosas continuaban así.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que ella recordó la última vez que se había comunicado con su papá. —Siempre tuvo estas ideas disparatadas para solucionar sus problemas financieros —relató—. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me buscó para pedirme que lo ayudara en sus negocios casándome con el hijo de uno de sus socios, siendo que yo ni siquiera lo conocía.

Darien la miró con ojos enormes al escucharla. —¿Qué? ¿Te obligó a casarte con un extraño?

—Tuvo esa intención, sí —respondió Serena—. Y yo estuve a punto de hacerlo, porque en verdad quería ayudarlo. Pero por fortuna reflexioné a tiempo y antes de cometer semejante locura, me fui del país sin decirle nada a nadie, para que no pudiera rastrearme. Y después de eso nunca más volví a hablar con él.

—Vaya…

—Pero a Sammy sí logró persuadirlo —siguió ella—. Lo convenció para que se casara con la hermana de su socio, una mujer 15 años mayor que él.

—¿En serio hizo eso?

Serena asintió. —Sólo duraron unos meses. Cuando los problemas se solucionaron y los negocios volvieron a prosperar, se divorciaron. Y algunos años después se casó con Mika, su actual esposa. Y creo que con ella las cosas marchan bien, que es un matrimonio real.

—Jamás me habías contado todo esto —dijo Darien—. Sin dudas ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos.

—Y mi mamá es igual o peor que él —dijo Serena otra vez con la mirada baja—. Los dos son… —Y se calló para evitar insultarlos, esforzándose por volver a contener las ganas de llorar.

Al verla así, Darien apretó sus manos con fuerza. —Serena… —la llamó para captar su atención y ella lo miró—. Serena, escúchame bien. Ya te lo dije muchas veces, pero quiero que entiendas, que tengas bien presente que no estás más sola, que yo estoy contigo, porque yo soy tu familia ahora —al escucharlo Serena ya no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar sus lágrimas—. Y así como tú me has apoyado y acompañado en momentos muy difíciles para mí, yo también voy a estar a tu lado, siempre lo estaré. Pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas, estaremos juntos, ¿sí? Y yo voy ayudarte, voy cuidarte y no voy a dejarte nunca.

Serena lo abrazó enseguida. —Gracias… —murmuró emocionada—. Gracias, Darien… Perdóname por ponerme tan nerviosa y tratarte tan mal, lo siento…

—No es para tanto —dijo él aliviado por haber logrado tranquilizarla.

Ella se separó un poco pero sin soltarlo. —Hotaru tiene razón, eres un sol —dijo al acariciar su rostro con suavidad—. Sin ti yo no podría… —y volvía a llorar.

—Tranquila, Serena. Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes —Darien también comenzó acariciarla para limpiar sus lágrimas—. Bueno, ¿vamos? —dijo tras una nueva pausa—. Hotaru nos está esperando.

Serena asintió con un suspiro. —Vamos —dijo con una leve sonrisa y ambos se pusieron de pie. Antes de partir miró hacia la tumba de Mamoru por última vez —Adiós, Mamo.

—Adiós, papá —dijo Darien al volver a tomar la mano de Serena. Y se fueron juntos.

.

.

.

Ambos caminaron tomados de las manos en silencio. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, sin intenciones de volver hablar, creyendo que por el momento ya habían dicho demasiado y lo mejor era procesar las cosas con calma antes de tomar cualquier tipo de decisión. Estar juntos, sentir que eran capaces de acompañarse y apoyarse mutuamente era todo lo que necesitaban. Y eso los ayudaba a estar tranquilos, sobre todo a Serena, que aún se encontraba bastante confundida y aturdida.

Cuando ya se habían alejado varias calles del cementerio, Darien buscó su teléfono para hacer algunas llamadas. Después de avisarle a Hotaru que se dirigían a lo de Andrew para buscarla, llamó al negocio. —Hola, ¿Melvin? —dijo cuando uno de los empleados lo atendió—. Lo siento, Kelvin —de corrigió y Serena rió—. Soy yo, tu jefe. Te llamo para avisarte que ni la señorita Serena ni yo vamos a regresar al negocio esta tarde. Así que tú y los demás tendrán que hacerse cargo de todo, ¿puede ser? —miró a Serena y le guiñó un ojo—. De acuerdo. Cuento contigo, Mel… Kelvin. Adiós. Hasta mañana —y cortó la llamada.

—¿Cómo es eso de que no vamos a volver a trabajar? —preguntó ella curiosa.

Darien la abrazó por los hombros sin dejar de caminar. —Es que acabo de decidir que tú y yo nos tomaremos el resto del día libre —explicó contento.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Porque quiero ir a la playa con mi futura novia y mi consentida hermana para pasar toda la tarde allí con ellas.

Serena volvió a reír. —¿Todavía no soy tu novia?

—No, aún no. Recuerda que te debo una cita romántica —respondió él con picardía y también echaba a reír—. Hasta que no tengamos esa cita, nosotros no… —pero se calló al notar que ella detenía sus pasos y lo miraba seria—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso dije algo malo o…

—No —respondió Serena mientras tomaba su rostro con las manos—. No dijiste nada malo, lo que pasa es que… —se acercaba lentamente a su rostro—. Creo que… Acabo de enamorarme un poquito más de ti… —murmuró con una coqueta sonrisa.

Él volvió a sonreír. —¿Ah, sí? —Murmuró abrazándola por la cintura.

Ella asintió otra vez seria. —Y también creo que —ahora rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos—, cuando el día se termine, me habré enamorado un poquito más todavía.

Darien también se puso serio y al tenerla tan cerca sentía que se estremecía entero. —Te amo, Serena… —susurró rozando sus labios con los suyos.

—Te amo, Darien… —susurró ella y se fundieron en un tierno e interminable beso.

* * *

**_Al final la cosa sí fue delicada, pero por fortuna el amor de nuestros adorados tortolitos no se vio afectado, sino que parece haberse afianzado un poco más… Amamos a Darien, no? Siiiiiii… lo amamos tanto…_**

**_Aquí van mis respuestas:_**

**_-yssareyes48: Parece que por más mala e inoportuna que haya sido la aparición de Kenji, las cosas entre Darien y Serena no se han arruinado… Aunque esta vez la pobre Hotaru se volvió a asustar… _**

**_-Patyzparawhore: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior! El lemon es mi mayor dificultad a la hora de escribir, así que me pone muy feliz saber que disfrutan al leerlo!_**

**_-romi: Sí sí, el cap anterior tuvo su buena dosis de miel, ya todos la estábamos esperando… Me alegra mucho que te gustara!_**

**_-kaguya: Tus palabras y cumplidos me emocionan mucho! Gracias! Lo del papá de Sere, por más serio que sea, no ha afectado la relación de ella y Darien. Al menos por ahora parece que todo seguirá bien entre ellos… _**

**_-Jan: Sí sí sí, Darien es un dulce de leche total y lo amamos con locura! Gracias por los cumplidos! Serena sigue muy movilizada con tantos cambios y tantas cosas nuevas, y encima ahora se le suma la aparición de su papá… Pero cuenta con el apoyo de su amor, esperemos que pueda lidiar con los problemas sin mayores dificultades…_**

**_-brujitadcc: Qué bueno que disfrutaras tanto de la miel! Y más adelante habrá más, te lo aseguro! Ahora resta esperar a que estos nuevos problemas se solucionen, pero parece que estos dos no se separan más…_**

**_-Ana: Hoy supimos el motivo de la aparición de Kenji, y aunque parece no haber afectado ni arruinado la relación de Serena y Darien, todavía falta saber cómo se solucionará todo, si es que se soluciona… Pero sin dudas nuestro amado dulce de leche está más que dispuesto a ayudarla y acompañarla!_**

**_Bueno gente bella, esto es todo por hoy. Les agradezco infinitamente a todxs por sus palabras de apoyo y su reconocimiento, espero que sigan compartiendo conmigo sus opiniones y continúen alentándome con su lectura y sus comentarios._**

**_Espero ansiosa sus reviews!_**

**_Besotototes per tutti…_**

**_Bell.-_**


	20. Capitulo 19

**_Hola gente bella! Cómo están? Yo bien, y muy contenta porque pude terminar de escribir sin demasiadas demoras un nuevo cap de mi locurita :)_**

**_Antes de invitarlxs a leer, quiero agradecerles muchísimo por el apoyo que me brindan a través de sus rws. Hace muy poquito superamos los 400 y me siento profundamente feliz por la recepción que ha tenido esta historia! Así que este cap va dedicado a todxs y cada unx de lxs preciosxs lectorxs que a pesar de mi 'lentitud' y eventuales 'cuelgues' comparten conmigo lo que piensan y sienten al leerme… GRACIAS TOTALES!_**

**_Ahora sí lxs dejo leer el DIECINUEVE en paz. Espero que les guste y me cuenten qué les pareció._**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito respondo rws y me despido…_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Diecinueve ::_

Una mañana, Serena estaba en la casa de Darien ayudando a Hotaru a que se alistara para ir a la escuela. Ese día la pequeña regresaba a clases después de las vacaciones de verano, y ella se ocuparía de prepararla y acompañarla, como siempre lo hacía, porque Darien había tenido que viajar a Tokio por asuntos de trabajo.

Las dos se encontraban en la habitación de la niña, quien ya estaba casi lista y con su uniforme puesto, y Serena terminaba de peinarla frente al espejo. —Tienes larguísimo el cabello, te ha crecido mucho en estos meses.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, y así te queda muy bonito.

Hotaru repasaba su imagen en el espejo fijándose en el largo de su pelo. —No sé, yo estoy acostumbrada a tenerlo por encima de los hombros. Quizás debería cortarlo de nuevo.

—Espera un poco a ver si te acostumbras —sugirió Serena y se quedaron en silencio por unos breves instantes. Cuando finalmente acabó su tarea, recordó algo—. Cuando yo era pequeña… —quiso comenzar a relatar pero de repente se calló y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo de a poco.

Hotaru volteó a mirarla. —¿Qué? ¿Qué estabas por decir? —preguntó curiosa—. ¿Qué ibas a contarme?

Serena suspiró con nostalgia. —Cuando era niña tenía el cabello muy largo, mucho más que ahora, y mi mamá siempre me peinaba con dos chonguitos a los lados y… —volvió a sonreír—. Yo adoraba mis chonguitos, eran mi marca personal, tanto que los usé hasta la preparatoria.

—¿En serio? De seguro te verías adorable peinada así, ¿no tienes alguna foto donde pueda verte?

—No, no tengo fotografías de aquellas épocas. Pero quizás podríamos pedirle a Rei, es muy probable que ella aún guarde algunas.

—Bueno —Hotaru se vio otra vez en el espejo—, quizás con el largo de mi cabello no puedas peinarme de esa forma, pero… —volvió a mirarla con una alegre sonrisa—. Cuando tengas tu propia hija creo que deberías hacerle esos chonguitos.

—¿Mi propia hija?

—Sí, tú y Darien van a tener una hermosa y encantadora hijita.

—¿Yo? ¿Una hija con Darien?

—Claro, será la niña más consentida y mimada del mundo. Porque yo seré su tía y su mejor amiga —aseguró Hotaru.

—Bueno… eh… yo… —titubeó Serena algo nerviosa.

—Sí, Serena —insistió la niña—. Además estoy convencida de que serás una madre maravillosa. Y te digo más, para mí tú eres… Siempre fuiste como una mamá para mí —dijo con timidez—. Porque me cuidas, me mimas, me ayudas con las cosas de la escuela, haces tantas cosas por mí… Y yo te quiero mucho, Serena —concluyó con una nueva y cálida sonrisa.

—Hotaru… —dijo Serena emocionada y la abrazó—. Yo también te quiero mucho…

—Siempre vamos a estar juntos, ¿verdad? —dijo Hotaru sin soltar el abrazo—. Los tres: Darien, tú y yo, ¿cierto? —se separó un poco para volver a mirarla—. Porque somos una familia. Ustedes son mi familia…

—Sí, princesa —dijo Serena—. Los tres estaremos siempre juntos —y ambas sonrieron contentas.

Hasta que el sonido de un teléfono las interrumpió. —¿Ése es tu celular? —preguntó Hotaru entusiasmada y Serena asintió riendo—. ¡Entonces debe ser Darien quien llama! —salió corriendo de la habitación—. ¡Yo lo atenderé!

Serena terminó de ordenar las cosas que acababa de usar para peinarla y luego fue hasta el comedor para buscarla.

Hotaru ya no se mostraba tan alegre mientras hablaba por teléfono, probablemente Darien le estaría avisando que todavía no regresaba de Tokio. Se había ido hacía casi una semana, y aunque le prometió a su hermana estar de regreso para cuando ella retomara la escuela, aparentemente aún no iba a poder volver. Al menos eso es lo que pensó Serena al escuchar a Hotaru.

—Está bien, te perdono —decía la niña algo desanimada—. Pero no vuelvas a prometerme cosas que no vas a cumplir, eso es de muy mala educación —lo regañó y enseguida echó a reír—. De acuerdo, sí te perdono, ¡acabo de decírtelo! —miró a Serena—. Está bien. Sí, está aquí conmigo. Adiós, hermanito, pórtate bien —se despidió y le entregó el celular a Serena—. Dice que te extraña muchísimo y que te manda un montón de besitos —dijo en tono burlón y con muecas graciosas que la hacían reír.

Serena tomó el teléfono y cuando se lo acercó al oído escuchó a Darien rezongando. —Pero qué niña más atrevida —se quejaba—. Necesita aprender buenos modales urgente o si no…

—Hola, Darien —lo interrumpió Serena muerta de risa.

—Hola, Serena —dijo él avergonzado—. Disculpa a esa entrometida, yo no dije nada de eso. Ella es una pequeña muy atrevida que me hace quedar mal con las cosas que se inventa.

—¿Entonces quieres decir que no me extrañas?

—Sí te extraño, claro que te extraño y también te mando cientos de besos —se defendió él y Serena no dejaba de reír—. Pero no le digo esas cosas a una niña de 8 años, sin embargo ella las repite como si nada —protestó.

—Ya lo hiciste enojar —le advirtió Serena a Hotaru y la pequeña se encogió de hombros haciéndose la inocente—. Ve a buscar tu mochila que enseguida nos vamos —Le ordenó. Hotaru asintió risueña y se fue corriendo—. ¿Así que aún no regresas? —le preguntó a Darien retomando la conversación.

—No, todavía estoy atascado con mi trabajo. Las cosas se han atrasado mucho y creo que tendré que quedarme toda la semana.

—Comprendo.

—Pero no sólo llamé para avisarte esto —siguió él—, sino que también hay algo importante que quiero comentarte. Hace un momento hablé de nuevo con Masato.

Al oírlo, Serena suspiró con cierto malestar. Días antes, cuando su papá se había comunicado con él explicándole su situación y pidiéndole que la convenciera para ayudarlo, Darien inmediatamente se contactó con Masato Sanjoin, el abogado de confianza de Serena, para pedirle asesoramiento legal. Él por su parte enseguida se puso a investigar minuciosamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y le sugirió algunos pasos a seguir para evitar que ella acabara siendo perjudicada de alguna forma. Pero Serena aún se resistía a acceder a hacer algo al respecto.

—Me dijo que ha estado hablando contigo —continuó Darien—. Y que parece que estás considerando su propuesta.

Serena volvió a suspirar. —Así es, he estado pensando mucho sobre eso, pero todavía no estoy del todo segura.

—Mira, él me explicó que sería algo sumamente sencillo de hacer y que no te tomaría más de una mañana. Pero que sí o sí tienes que hacerlo en Tokio, porque los títulos son de aquí. Así que pensé que si te animas a hacerlo, puedes venir en estos días, aprovechando que yo aún me quedo, y te acompaño, ¿qué te parece?

—No lo sé, Darien. Quiero pensarlo un poco más, aún no sé si estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Está bien, sigue pensándolo. Pero ten en cuenta que mientras más tiempo dejes pasar, mayores posibilidades hay de que sean ellos quienes te llamen a declarar y ahí los procedimientos serán mucho más engorrosos.

—Sí, eso me dijo Masato. Y también me explicó que una vez que me decida a ir, él puede conseguir un turno de un día para el otro, que sería algo bastante rápido.

—Claro, por eso mismo —insistió Darien—. Creo que es lo mejor para ti en este momento. Así te aseguras de no quedar más pegada en todos esos asuntos tan turbios y no salir perjudicada.

Serena suspiró otra vez. —Bueno, déjame pensarlo un poco más y apenas tome una decisión te lo haré saber.

—De acuerdo, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Y recuerda que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, Serena. Que hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré en todo, ¿sí?

—Gracias, Darien…

—Bien, ya tengo que ir a trabajar. Y ustedes a la escuela, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya casi es la hora.

—Bueno, hablaremos más tarde entonces así me cuentan cómo le fue a esa pequeña consentida en su primer día de clases —dijo él riendo.

Ella también echó a reír. —Está bien, más tarde te llamaremos.

—Adiós, Sirena —se despidió Darien.

—Adiós, 'Ojos azules' —se despidió Serena.

.

.

.

Algunos días después, Serena finalmente tomó la decisión de viajar a Tokio. Luego de pensarlo y meditarlo mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que todo lo que tanto Darien como sus amigos y los abogados le recomendaban que hiciera era la mejor opción de las pocas disponibles que tenía. Lamentablemente la situación de su papá la involucraba de cierta forma, y debía hacer algo al respecto antes de que las cosas se pusieran más difíciles y saliera afectada.

Ya demasiado malestar, enojo y decepción llevaba a cuestas desde hacía años, y por más que siempre intentó mantener distancia y prácticamente nula comunicación con su familia, ahora la vida volvía a ponerla en medio de circunstancias bastante complicadas que la obligaban a tener que enfrentar de nuevo a sus padres.

Sin embargo creía que quizás ésta sería una oportunidad para encontrar alguna manera de demostrarles que tenía una vida propia y totalmente ajena a ellos, que a pesar de todo ya no quería continuar resentida ni dolida, que necesitaba dejar tantos malos recuerdos y feas experiencias atrás de una buena vez sin tener que volver a sufrir las consecuencias de sus malas e inescrupulosas decisiones, que nada tenían que ver con ella.

Así que reunió valor y decidió hacer algo al respecto lo antes posible, ya no quería dejar pasar más tiempo.

Después de organizarse con su trabajo y otros asuntos importantes, y de asegurarse que Hotaru podía quedarse en la casa de Lita y Andrew, siendo que ellos se ofrecieron para hacerse cargo de llevarla a la escuela y todo lo que hiciera falta, Serena salió de viaje hacia Tokio. Allí se encontraría con Darien, como habían acordado, para que él la acompañara a reunirse con Masato y hacer lo que le había recomendado.

Cuando por fin llegó, en la estación la estaban esperando sus amigas Mina y Rei, ya que Darien aún no se había desocupado de su trabajo, y las tres fueron juntas hasta un café que solían frecuentar de chicas. Allí se reunieron con Yaten y Seiya, y se quedaron con ellos durante algunas horas, pasando juntos la tarde entre malteadas, pláticas y risas, recordando viejas épocas y conversando y bromeando por largo rato.

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa junto al ventanal, y las chicas conversaban entre sí. —¿Y cómo estás, amiga? —le preguntó Rei a Serena—. ¿Cómo te sientes al estar aquí de nuevo después de tantos años?

Ella suspiró antes de responder. —En general estoy bastante tranquila, sin embargo a veces me preocupa un poco imaginarme las posibles consecuencias de lo que voy a hacer y trato de pensar en otras alternativas, otras opciones. Pero creo que lo mejor es hacer las cosas de este modo, de la forma correcta, como tiene que ser.

—Claro que sí, Serena —la apoyó Mina—. Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—Sí, yo creo que sí. Como sea también soy consciente de que no habría sido capaz de hacer absolutamente nada de esto sin Darien —reconoció Serena—. Él ha sido tan atento y cuidadoso conmigo, enseguida habló con Masato, también lo consultó a su abogado. No ha dejado de estar pendiente de todo lo que está pasando ni un solo día. Y eso que está ocupadísimo con sus cosas, su trabajo, pero igualmente su apoyo ha sido incondicional.

—Seguro que sí, él ha sido quien más te ha ayudado con todo esto. Pero porque tú has cambiado, ya no eres tan cabeza dura como antes —dijo Rei.

—Es cierto —comentó Mina—. No hace mucho sólo te desvivías por los demás, siempre siendo tan generosa y atenta con todo el mundo, pero al mismo tiempo tan autosuficiente que no dejabas que nadie se te acercara, mucho menos que te ayudara.

—Es verdad —admitió Serena—. Desde que pasó todo lo de Mamo y conocí a Darien, he cambiado mucho.

—Es que ese chico es un ángel —aseguró Mina.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Serena con una emotiva sonrisa—. Sin él no habría podido enfrentar todo esto.

—Y además es un bomboncito —murmuró Rei intentando evitar que los chicos la escucharan—. Yo te lo dije muchas veces, Serena, Darien es perfecto por donde lo mires: Es caballero, divertido, respetuoso, atento, honesto…

—Y muy guapo —agregó Mina con una risita pícara.

Esta vez los chicos sí la escucharon. —¿De quién están hablando? —preguntó Yaten molesto y las tres echaron a reír haciéndose las desentendidas.

—¿Dijeron guapo? ¿Acaso hablaban de mí? —quiso bromear Seiya acercándose más a Rei pero ella no lo dejó tocarla.

—¡Oh, por dios! —Exclamó ella ignorando completamente a su novio—. Chicas, miren hacia allá —dijo señalando hacia la puerta principal del café.

Todos voltearon para entender a qué se refería. —¿Quién es ese adonis, dios mío? —exclamó Mina. Y las dos se pusieron más inquietas todavía al ver que el llamativo y atractivo ejemplar al que se referían empezaba a caminar hacia donde ellos estaban.

Era un joven hombre de traje oscuro y anteojos de sol, que a medida que se acercaba más a la mesa comenzaba a sonreír. Y recién cuando se quitó los lentes las chicas lo reconocieron. —¡Serena! —dijo Darien al llegar junto a ella, quien se había puesto de pie apenas lo vio, y él enseguida la abrazó con fuerza —Serena, lo siento tanto… —ella también lo abrazaba—. Lamento haberme retrasado y no ir por ti a la estación. Perdóname…

Mina y Rei observaban la escena boquiabiertas, Yaten refunfuñaba entre dientes con los brazos cruzados y Seiya reía divertido. —Son unas descaradas —las regañó a las chicas—. ¿Cómo van a decirle a Serena que su novio es…

—¡Cállate, idiota! —lo cortó Rei dándole un codazo en el costado.

—¡Oye, no me golpees! —se quejó Seiya y empezaron a discutir entre ellos.

—Hola, chicos, ¿cómo están? —los saludó Darien al separarse de Serena—. Gracias por haberla buscado —dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla por los hombros—. La verdad es que mi trabajo no me ha dado ni un respiro en estos días y hoy no logré desocuparme a tiempo.

—Descuida —dijo Mina—, no tienes nada que agradecer. En realidad pudimos aprovechar la ocasión para reunirnos todos aquí y pasar una linda tarde juntos, ¿verdad? —le dijo a Yaten intentando suavizar los ánimos, pero él resopló más molesto sin decir nada.

Y la estridente voz de Rei los interrumpió. —¡¿Cuándo será el día en que uses un traje elegante como ése?! —le reprochaba a Seiya—. Siempre te vistes como un jovencito de preparatoria y eso no es nada sexy. ¡Madura de una vez!

Él volvía a reír y abrazándola por la cintura se acercó a ella. —¿Sabes cuándo vestiré un traje así? —dijo en tono desafiante—. El día que tú te cases conmigo —concluyó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Rei se sonrojara hasta las orejas y los demás echaran a reír.

—Idiota… —protestó ella muerta de vergüenza y le devolvió el beso.

—Bueno, chicos —volvió a hablar Darien—, nosotros nos vamos.

—¿No quieres quedarte un momento y tomar algo? —preguntó Serena.

—No, no puedo —respondió él—. Todavía tengo que pasar de nuevo por el estudio a llevar unas cosas —explicó—. Y además dejé el auto mal estacionado.

—Está bien, entonces vamos —dijo ella mientras se colgaba su bolso de su hombro y Darien tomaba su maleta. Se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron juntos del bar.

Cuando estuvieron en la calle, Darien le indicó a Serena cuál era su auto. Se trataba de un lujoso y enorme sedán azul que estaba estacionado en doble fila, y ella se quedó impresionada al verlo.

Después de guardar la maleta de Serena en el baúl, Darien abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante para invitarla a subir y luego subió él. —¿Este auto es tuyo? —preguntó ella curiosa, él asintió mientras ponía el motor en marcha—. ¿Y por qué no lo usas nunca para viajar?

—Porque es más cómodo y rápido viajar en tren —respondió Darien y se acercó a ella para abrochar su cinturón de seguridad. Y al tenerla cerca rió al ver su expresión de sorpresa—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondió ella riendo nerviosa—, no me pasa nada.

—Está bien, voy a creerte —se acercó un poco más y le dio un tierno y ruidoso beso en los labios—. Bueno, antes de ir a casa —comentó mientras volvía a ponerse los lentes de sol y comenzaba a conducir—, tengo que pasar por el estudio a dejar unos bosquejos. Sólo es cosa de un minuto, ¿no hay problema?

—No, ningún problema —respondió ella—. Además me gustaría conocer tu estudio, aunque…

—¿Qué?

—¿Estará Saori allí? —preguntó seria.

Darien también se puso serio. —Probablemente sí.

—¿Le contaste de lo nuestro? —volvió a preguntar Serena y él asintió—. ¿Y cómo se lo tomó?

Darien demoró en responder. —Supongo que no le impactó precisamente bien. Y aunque yo esperaba que hiciera alguna de sus típicas escenas, nada de eso sucedió. En realidad todo siguió marchando con total normalidad entre los dos, con nuestro trabajo también. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Está bien.

—Pero si crees que puede ser incómodo para ti, no es necesario que me acompañes. Puedes esperarme en el auto mientras yo dejo las cosas y enseguida nos vamos a mi departamento.

—Claro que no, voy a acompañarte —dijo Serena volviendo a sonreír—. Te dije que quiero conocer tu estudio.

Él también sonrió. —De acuerdo —asintió aliviado al percibir su buena disposición, así que hacia allá fueron.

.

.

.

Minutos después, llegaron finalmente al estudio de diseño y arquitectura de Darien y sus socios.

A medida que entraban al lugar, después de haber pasado por una pequeña recepción y saludar a algunos empleados que se estaban retirando, atravesaron un pasillo que comunicaba a varias oficinas. Mientras andaban él le describía entusiasmado la distribución de las distintas secciones y en qué consistía su funcionamiento. Y ella lo escuchaba y observaba todo con atención y asombrada por la magnitud del lugar y el trabajo que allí se hacía. Principalmente porque el espacio era mucho más grande de lo que se imaginaba, tanto que hasta le daba la impresión que triplicaba las dimensiones del departamento donde vivía.

Cuando llegaron a un sector que estaba dividido con unas enormes puertas de cristal esmerilado, entraron a lo que parecía ser el salón de reuniones. Allí había una larga mesa color wuengué rodeada de sillones de cuerina negra con respaldo alto, y al fondo una enorme pantalla donde un par de personas estaban proyectando unas fotografías.

Se acercaron a ellos y Darien los saludó. —Estimados colegas, ya estoy de regreso.

Ambos voltearon al escucharlo. —Vaya, ¿trajiste a tu novia? —comentó el joven que miraba a Serena con curiosidad.

Darien rió y la tomó de la mano acercándola a él para presentársela. —Así es —dijo orgulloso—. Ella es Serena.

—Ho… hola —lo saludó ella con timidez.

—Mucho gusto, Serena —dijo el joven con soltura—. Yo soy Kobayashi, encantado de conocerte —la saludó gentil.

—Él es quien me asesora y me da tan buenas ideas sobre diseño de jardines y paisajismo —explicó Darien.

—Claro, Darien me ha hablado mucho de ti. Gusto en conocerte —dijo Serena más relajada.

—Bueno, aquí traje los bosquejos que me dieron los clientes —dijo Darien apresurado mientras comenzaba a desplegar unos enormes rollos de papel sobre la mesa—. Llegué a retirarlos a tiempo, así que podremos estudiarlos para hacer los nuevos diseños con todas las modificaciones que nos pidieron —y él y Kobayashi siguieron revisando los dibujos conversando entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, la otra persona que se encontraba ahí se acercó a Serena. —Hola —la saludó Saori con una amable sonrisa—. Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí.

—Hola, Saori —la saludó Serena cortante pero cordial.

—Cuando Darien me contó que ustedes estaban juntos, me costó creerlo, ¿sabes? —comentó Saori sin dejar de sonreír—. No por él, al contrario, yo siempre supe que Darien estaba más que interesado en ti. Pero tenía mis dudas, no creí que fueras capaz de dejar tu tozudez de lado y darle una oportunidad.

Serena no lograba descifrar si Saori estaría provocándola de alguna forma o si en verdad estaba siendo sincera con lo que le decía. —Pues sí, finalmente los dos nos dimos una oportunidad y estamos juntos —dijo con firmeza.

Saori la observó atentamente de arriba abajo, examinando con la mirada cada detalle de su atuendo, de su aspecto, con tanto detenimiento que parecía estar evaluándola. Serena llevaba puesto un sencillo pero muy bonito vestido de verano color amarillo claro, zapatitos blancos y un saquito de hilo también blanco y de mangas cortas. —Ya veo —dijo Saori al volver a mirarla a la cara—. Me alegro por ustedes. Sólo espero que no lo eches a perder.

—No lo haré —aseveró Serena.

Saori volvió a sonreír y miró a los dos jóvenes que seguían compenetrados discutiendo sobre los bosquejos que estaban revisando. —Chicos —los llamó—, no sean tan obsesivos con el trabajo, por favor —dijo riendo—. Darien, tu novia está aquí, viajó cientos de kilómetros para venir a verte. Tienes que estar con ella ahora, llévala a cenar a un lindo lugar y nosotros nos ocuparemos de esos bosquejos.

—Es cierto, Chiba —agregó Kobayashi—, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto. Ve con ella, ve.

—Está bien —aceptó Darien—. Pero cualquier duda que tengan me avisan enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, 'señor adicto al trabajo' —bromeó Kobayashi.

Darien rió y volvió a tomar de la mano a Serena. —Bueno, ¿vamos? —ella asintió y después de despedirse, los dos salieron del salón.

Saori se quedó unos instantes mirando la puerta por donde acababan de irse con una melancólica expresión, y Kobayashi, al notarla algo abatida, se acercó a ella. —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

Ella enseguida se repuso y sonrió ampliamente. —Por supuesto que sí —dijo con convicción—. Acabo de dar una vuelta de página más a mi vida, así que a partir de ahora dejo lo viejo atrás para sumergirme en el mar de las infinitas posibilidades.

—¿Entonces ahora sí aceptarás mi invitación a cenar? —preguntó él en tono seductor.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Saori repentinamente seria mientras se acercaba a la mesa—. Tenemos que trabajar —y comenzó a revisar los bosquejos.

Kobayashi rió y también regresó su atención a los dibujos.

.

.

.

Por su parte, Serena y Darien fueron directamente hasta su departamento. Entre los dos habían decidido ir allí y no volver a salir, ya que estaban bastante cansados.

Después de guardar el auto en la cochera de la lujosa torre, tomaron los ascensores y llegaron al piso de Darien. Cuando entraron al departamento, él la invitó a pasar. —Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.

Serena observaba asombrada el lugar —Vaya, tu casa es muy… espaciosa.

La enorme sala estaba sobria y finamente decorada y amoblada. Había un gran ventanal de cristal adornado con cortinas color beige que comunicaba a una amplia terraza, de seguro tendría una hermosa vista de la ciudad. El piso era de parquet claro, y en el centro había un gran sofá bordeaux acompañado de dos más pequeños haciendo juego.

—Es un lugar inmenso, y demasiado aburrido y frío, como yo —dijo Darien riendo mientras dejaba la maleta de Serena junto al sofá.

—Tú no eres así —dijo ella y dejaba su abrigo y su bolso junto a su maleta.

—Afortunadamente ya no —reconoció él—. Pero lo fui por mucho tiempo, hasta que conocí a una hermosa Sirenita que puso mi mundo de cabeza y me convirtió en este adolescente enamoradizo e infantil que soy ahora —se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios y Serena le respondió los dulces besos entre risas—. Bueno, pasa, ponte cómoda —dijo Darien y enseguida fue hasta la cocina. Ella lo siguió—. ¿Quieres comer algo? Aunque no tenemos demasiadas opciones por aquí —comentó al revisar la nevera y encontrarla prácticamente vacía—. No he tenido tiempo de comprar nada —dijo afligido mientras encendía un cigarrillo y buscaba su celular en el bolsillo de su saco—. Tal vez podríamos ordenar algo por teléfono, ¿qué dices? —se apoyó de espaldas a la mesa y revisaba concentrado la pantalla—. Cuando Hotaru estuvo aquí pedimos unas pizzas deliciosas. En alguna parte debo tener el número agendado.

Serena se acercó a él sin que se diera cuenta. —Ahora no tengo hambre —dijo mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo y lo apagaba en un cenicero que había cerca—. Más bien quiero otra cosa… —sonrió coqueta y le quitó el teléfono—. Porque estoy un poco cansada por el viaje y quiero… —se acercó más y lo abrazó, reposando su mejilla contra su pecho—. Esto es lo que quiero, esto es lo que necesito… —dijo suspirando.

Darien también la abrazó y acomodó su rostro en su cuello. —¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó—. ¿O estás un poco preocupada por lo de mañana? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No —respondió ella—. Lo único que quiero es abrazarte…

—La verdad es que yo también necesitaba esto —dijo él en un suspiro y acariciaba lentamente su cabello con sus dedos.

—Creo que estás muy nervioso —dijo Serena—. Necesitas tranquilizarte y descansar un poco.

—Sí, estoy exhausto, y muy estresado. El trabajo me está volviendo loco —Darien volvió a suspirar largamente—. Pero estar así me tranquiliza. Tenerte conmigo, estrecharte en mis brazos, es tan relajante…

Y así se quedaron por largo rato, fundidos en ese profundo y tan añorado abrazo, sintiéndose tranquilos, contenidos, en paz. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, sólo querían entregarse a las increíbles emociones que mutuamente se despertaban. Y confirmar una vez más cuán inmensamente aliviados y felices se sentían al estar juntos de esta forma.

Pero muy lentamente comenzaron a separarse. Y cuando quedaron enfrentados se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes más, perdiéndose en sus miradas, percibiendo cómo se consolidaba esa especial y genuina conexión que existía entre ambos, que antes jamás habían experimentado con nadie. Sintiendo que el tiempo y el espacio simplemente desaparecían a su alrededor, que sólo existían ellos dos.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Serena con una cálida sonrisa mientras aflojaba el nudo de la corbata de Darien y desprendía los primeros botones de su camisa. Él asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. ¿Ya estás más tranquilo? —ahora acariciaba su rostro con dulzura y él volvía a asentir al tomar su mano para besarla en la palma. Ella se puso seria y se fue acercando cada vez más a su rostro—. Mi amor… —susurró casi rozando sus labios—. Te extrañé tanto, mi amor… —y lo besó con suavidad.

—Serena… —susurró él cuando se separaron. Estaba perdido en sus ojos, desbordado de tan intensas sensaciones, de tan profundos sentimientos… La amaba con locura, la había extrañado muchísimo. Y necesitaba demostrárselo—. Mi Sirena… —enseguida llevó una mano a su cuello, enterró los dedos en su cabello y sin poder resistirse más apretó sus labios contra los de ella para besarla con pasión.

Serena no se resistió y lo besó con igual intensidad, llevando sus manos al pecho de Darien y apretando la tela de su camisa entre sus puños para atraerlo aún más a ella, y él respondió a sus insistentes besos con mayor desenfreno. Ambos sentían que además de abrasadores y demandantes, eran unos besos llenos de deseo, de necesidad, de tanto amor… Sólo querían entregarse a esos besos tan perfectos y placenteros deseando que nunca se acabaran.

Permanecieron inmersos en los apasionados e interminables besos hasta que lentamente Darien comenzó a disminuir su intensidad. Y ahora la besaba con mucha calma, sin prisa, no quería soltarla, sólo disfrutar de las suaves caricias y el tibio sabor de sus labios. Hasta que se separó un poco para volver a mirarla, pero al ver que ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, siguió regalándole cortos y dulces besos en los labios por unos instantes más. —Yo también te extrañé mucho —susurró sin cortar los besos.

Serena demoró en reaccionar, y cuando Darien dejó de besarla pudo abrir los ojos al fin. Volvieron a mirarse fijamente, intentando transmitirse sin palabras todo lo que sentían, sonriendo tranquilos, enamorados, felices.

Él acarició su rostro con suavidad, y ella lentamente relajó sus puños soltando su camisa y acariciando sus hombros con calma. Pero al tenerlo tan cerca y percibir la tibieza de su respiración entrecortada sobre su boca no pudo contener el inmenso deseo de volver a besarlo. Así que agarrando su corbata tiró de ella con fuerza para acercarlo más y volver a apoderarse de sus labios.

Darien accedió de inmediato, saboreando su boca con dulzura, abrazándola con más fuerza. Ahora se saboreaban con profundidad pero lentamente, no querían apresurarse, simplemente entregarse a las delicadas caricias y al tibio sabor de sus besos.

Hasta que él comenzó a descender con tibios y cortos besos por su cuello. —Serena, disculpa que no te lo haya dicho antes, pero… —la miró a los ojos con una insinuante sonrisa—. Este vestido es muy sexy… —dijo mientras le quitaba el bretel de su hombro con delicadeza.

Serena echó a reír. —¿Sexy? ¿Qué tiene de sexy? Es un simple vestido de verano.

Darien retomó los besos en su cuello. —Pero resalta tus atributos —murmuró contra su piel y ella reía más—, tus sensuales y llamativos encantos —dijo mientras acariciaba su cintura y sus caderas sin dejar de besarla—. Sin dudas eres una muy sexy y hermosa Sirena —volvió a mirarla y le guiñó un ojo con picardía haciéndola reír de nuevo.

—Deja de decir disparates, ¿quieres? —lo regañó ella risueña—. Yo no tengo nada de sexy. El único sexy aquí eres tú —y ahora ella sonreía coqueta mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

—¿Yo? —preguntó él sorprendido.

Serena asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Sí, tú eres muy sexy… —murmuró y le regalaba cortos besos en los labios—. Y hoy volví a comprobarlo al verte vistiendo este traje —decía entre besos—, luciendo tan elegante y formal, como un profesional y ejecutivo todo sexy y hermoso —no cortaba los besos y ahora él reía divertido al escucharla—. Hasta las chicas quedaron impresionadas al verte esta tarde. Dijeron que eres un adonis.

—¿Un adonis? —dijo Darien muerto de risa—. Eso es lo más absurdo que he oído.

Ella también reía. —No te hagas el humilde —dijo al retomar los besos—. Admítelo, eres un adonis irresistible que provoca suspiros en cada mujer que se cruza por tu camino.

—Pero sólo una es capaz de hacerme suspirar a mí —dijo él al volver a depositar cortos y tiernos besos en su cuello—. Una encantadora y preciosa Sirenita —murmuraba entre besos—, que me vuelve loco, porque es la chica más hermosa y dulce que conocí en mi vida —y le dedicó húmedos y cálidos besos en su delicada piel. La acariciaba con sus labios, con su lengua y cuando la rozó con los dientes provocó que soltara un suave gemido.

Serena estaba completamente entregada a sus besos y sus caricias, y acariciaba su cuello y su cabello con impaciencia. —Darien… —dijo suspirando al sentir cómo él, después de recorrer su cuello con sus labios, ahora besaba y lamía cada centímetro de su estremecida piel y le dedicaba suaves caricias a la parte inferior de su oreja, para luego besar y morder el sensible lóbulo—. Darien… —repitió y volvió a gemir.

Él regresó a su boca. —Te necesito, Serena… —susurró mientras profundizaba los besos luego de morder su labio inferior—. Te deseo tanto…

En respuesta Serena se apoderó de sus labios para besarlo con desenfreno, saboreando y explorando cada rincón de su boca, mordiendo sus labios, incitándolo a entrelazar su lengua con la suya y Darien abrazó su cintura con más fuerza para pegarla más a él.

Sin querer perder más tiempo ni dejar de besarse con impaciencia los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos para salir de la cocina. Mientras atravesaban la sala Serena le quitó la corbata y el saco a Darien, arrojando la ropa al suelo, y él desprendía uno a uno los botones de su vestido con prisa. Ambos se deseaban con locura, se necesitaban con desesperación y no podían esperar más a demostrarse lo que sentían, y entregarse en cuerpo y alma una vez más como no lo habían vuelto a hacer desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Pero Darien estaba tan impaciente que cuando llegaron al pasillo que dirigía a su habitación, detuvo su andar y aprisionó a Serena contra la pared. Y mientras ella tiraba de su camisa para quitársela del pantalón y poder acariciar su piel, él enseguida le quitó el vestido que lo estorbaba para también acariciarla entera, deleitándose al explorar su cuerpo con sus manos, recorriendo su cintura, sus glúteos, sus piernas.

Sin poder resistirse mucho más, enseguida descendió por su pecho con besos desenfrenados, y Serena se recostó más sobre la pared para poder mantenerse en pie ya que la fuerza de sus piernas comenzaba a vencerse por las intensas y ardientes sensaciones que él le provocaba.

Darien rodeó su cintura con sus brazos sin dejar de besarla para sostenerla y acercarla más a él. Besaba y lamía la piel de su pecho, la tela de su sostén y Serena ya no podía contener más los agudos gemidos mientras arqueaba su cuerpo y acariciaba su espalda, su cuello, tiraba de su cabello. —Darien… —susurró jadeante—. Darien… por favor, Darien…

Él volvió a su boca. —Dime… —también estaba muy agitado—. Dime, Serena… —la besaba con intensidad, devoraba sus labios, su lengua, la saboreaba con profundidad, la mordía con presión y ella le devolvía los besos con la misma pasión mientras sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más agudos.

—Te necesito… —suplicó Serena—. Te necesito, Darien…

Él tomó una pierna de Serena para acomodarla alrededor de su cintura. —Te amo, Serena… —susurró sin cortar los apasionados besos y las impacientes caricias—. Te amo… —repitió y la tomó de las caderas acomodando su otra pierna para que lo rodeara por completo. Ella comenzó a moverse acariciándolo y presionándolo con todo su cuerpo y Darien soltó un ronco gemido al sentirla tan unida a él aunque aún estuvieran vestidos.

Darien la abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a suavizar los besos para dirigirse a su cuarto con ella entre sus brazos, y cuando llegaron a la cama se sentó en el borde. —Mi amor… —susurró Serena agitada mientras acariciaba su rostro con dulzura mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Eres tan hermoso… —se miraban con tanta necesidad, con tanto deseo, con tanto amor…—. Conocerte, tenerte en mi vida, es lo más maravilloso que me pasó jamás… —dijo emocionada. Él sonreía enternecido por sus palabras y también la acariciaba con ternura—. Todo lo que hemos compartido en este tiempo me ha servido para darme cuenta de que soy capaz de amar y ser amada —siguió ella—, de que puedo ser feliz de verdad. Porque contigo soy tan feliz, Darien…

—Yo también, Serena —dijo él acercándose a sus labios—. Soy muy feliz a tu lado —y la besó.

Serena le correspondió cada beso. —Te amo, Darien… —comenzó a inclinarlo contra el colchón—. Te amo… Te amo… Te amo… —repitió y los besos volvieron a cobrar intensidad.

* * *

_**Bueno, el de hoy creo que fue un cap livianito, en realidad quise dejar la parte complicada para después y regalarles una pequeñita dosis de miel de esta bonita pareja… Envidiamos a Serena? Yo sí, y mucho! jiji…**_

_**Aquí van mis respuestas:**_

_**-kaguya: aunque todavía no sabemos qué decisión tomó Serena con respecto a su papá, pudimos hacernos a la idea de que quiere darle un cierre a esa parte tan difícil de su vida. Y por supuesto volvimos a ver a un Darien súper lindo y comprensivo con ella…**_

_**-brujitadcc: el cap de hoy fue más tranqui que el anterior, y al que le sigue también. Pero el amor de nuestros amados tortolitos parece afianzarse cada vez más… Y por suerte Saori no volvió a interponerse entre ellos.**_

_**-cotita83: Darien sigue demostrándonos que es un amor con Serena, y ella cuenta mucho con su apoyo para poder enfrentar los problemas con ****su papá…**_

_**-****romi: a pesar de los problemas que tiene Serena con Kenji, ella tiene el amor y la fuerza de nuestro adorado Darien de su lado…**_

_**-Ana: sin dudas, por más difíciles y complicadas que vienen las cosas con su papá, Serena tiene al amoroso y comprensivo Darien junto a ella, quien la apoya sin condiciones…**_

_**-Bepevink: bienvenida de vuelta mi querida! muchas gracias por ponerte al día con mi locurita… hoy también hubo un poco de romanticismo del que todos disfrutamos… y Serena ha sido más atenta con nuestro amado 'Ojos azules'…**_

_**-star: si bien Serena tiene una historia difícil con sus padres, ahora cuenta con nuestro adorado 'bomboncito', de quien todas estamos cada vez más enamoradas…**_

_**-Bibi Mallwordl: Yo también amo a nuestro BELLO Darien…! Gracias niña por comentar, vos fuiste el rw número 400! Y por supuesto que te sigo etiquetando en fb!**_

_**Bueno gente, me despido finalmente. Gracias de nuevo a todxs por su reconocimiento e interés de siempre! Espero no demorar mucho en regresar…**_

_**Dejen sus reviews plissss!**_

_**Besitos per tutti…**_

_**Bell.-**_


	21. Capitulo 20

**_Hola hola gente querida! Cómo les va?_**

**_Yo aquí estoy una vez más dando acto de presencia con un nuevo cap de mi locurita. _**

**_En esta ocasión les traigo un episodio bastante surtido, porque habrá de todo un poco: tensiones, reencuentros, momentos difíciles, y también momentos más livianos. Porque si bien pasan algunas cosas no muy gratas, no quise que haya demasiado drama o violines tristes. Y aunque algunas cuestiones complicadas no lleguen a solucionarse del todo, creo que a esta altura de la historia, que está cada vez más próxima a terminar, no vale la pena estirar mucho más las pálidas. Al menos yo lo considero así._**

**_Pero igualmente quiero que averigüen por uds mismxs a qué me refiero, así que lxs invito a leer el VEINTE en paz y espero que me cuenten qué les pareció._**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido y respondo sus rws._**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Veinte ::_

Ya casi era mediodía. Darien se encontraba en la acera, caminando de un lado a otro frente a la entrada del juzgado, terminando de fumar el vigésimo cigarrillo de la mañana.

Ese día había acompañado a Serena a declarar, ya que por recomendación de Masato ella había tomado la decisión de presentarse y exponer frente al fiscal a cargo del caso de su padre que ninguna de las firmas que figuraban en los títulos de las propiedades, que él supuestamente le había cedido, eran verdaderas. Sino que en realidad se trataba de una buena cantidad de documentos adulterados de manera fraudulenta, es decir falsificando su firma.

Esa mañana los tres habían llegado muy temprano, pero tuvieron que esperar varias horas hasta que la hicieran pasar a Serena. Y ahora ella se encontraba en una de las oficinas acompañada de Masato declarando ante el fiscal y un juez.

Ya hacía casi dos horas que había entrado y Darien estaba cada vez más impaciente con la espera, y a cada rato salía a la calle a fumar. Una vez que apagó el cigarrillo, entró de nuevo al lugar. En unos asientos del pasillo se encontró con Rei y Seiya que hacía unos minutos acababan de llegar para saber cómo marchaba todo y apoyar a su amiga.

—¿Aún no ha salido? —preguntó Darien.

—No, todavía no —respondió Rei—. Ten paciencia, Darien, no creo que se demoren mucho más porque… —y antes de que terminara de hablar, vieron que la puerta del despacho se abría y aparecía Serena.

Los tres se acercaron a ella. —¿Cómo estás, Serena? —preguntó Darien impaciente—. ¿Cómo te fue?

Enseguida también apareció Masato. —Por fortuna todo salió bien —explicó mientras revisaba unos papeles que le enseñaba a Darien—. Ahora con estos documentos ella se asegura de no tener nada que la involucre más con…

—Disculpen —los interrumpió Serena—, estoy un poco aturdida, quisiera salir de aquí.

—Claro, ve tranquila, ve —dijo Darien—. Yo me quedaré unos minutos para que Masato me explique todo y enseguida nos vamos, ¿sí? —dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Serena también sonrió levemente, pero tenía una clara expresión de cansancio en su rostro. —Está bien.

—Nosotros la acompañaremos —se ofreció Rei mientras se colgaba del brazo de Serena y las dos salieron acompañadas de Seiya.

Una vez afuera, Serena soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. —Por fin ya todo terminó.

—Sí, amiga —la animó Rei—. Ya todo acabó, ¿cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé, aún tengo la cabeza llena de datos, cláusulas, números. Ha sido muy agotador, no creí que llevaría tanto tiempo.

—¿Pero hubo algún problema o algo que los retrasara? —preguntó Seiya.

—No, por suerte no hubo inconvenientes. Masato vino preparado, tenía todo lo que había que exponer meticulosamente ordenado de antemano. Lo que pasó fue que se trataba de muchas propiedades, fueron muchos los documentos que hubo que revisar uno por uno y repetir los mismos procedimientos cada vez.

—Bueno, lo importante es que todo salió bien y que a partir de ahora no tienes que preocuparte más por estos asuntos tan tediosos —dijo Rei.

Serena volvió a suspirar. —Sí, lo único que quiero ahora es estar tranquila y volver a casa.

—Ay, no… —dijo Rei repentinamente exaltada—. No puede ser, ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? —gruñó entre dientes dirigiendo su mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle.

—¿Qué pasa, Rei? —preguntó Serena extrañada y volteó a ver de qué se trataba. Y al reconocer a las personas que se acercaban caminando hacia ellos entendió la reacción de su amiga.

—Vaya —dijo una refinada y arrogante mujer que la observaba de pies a cabeza por encima de sus anteojos de sol—, pero miren quién está aquí. Parece que la hija pródiga al fin se dignó a regresar.

—Ikuko, por favor —la detuvo un hombre mayor que iba a su lado—. Hola, Serena —la saludó cordial—, ¿cómo estás? Qué gusto volver a verte, pasaron muchos años.

—Hola, abuelo —lo saludó ella con frialdad—. Hola, mamá —y miró a Ikuko a los ojos, sorprendiéndose de sí misma al darse cuenta de que no se sentía para nada incómoda ni nerviosa con este inesperado encuentro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Ikuko con prepotencia mientras volvía a acomodarse los lentes—. No me digas que viniste corriendo a ayudar a tu papá —dijo con sarcasmo—. Como siempre te has mostrado tan pendiente y preocupada por tu familia…

—No vine a ayudarlo, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

—¿Y entonces para qué viniste? —volvió a preguntar Ikuko repentinamente irritada—. ¿Para ver cómo lo encierran en la cárcel? ¿Para verlo quebrado, arruinado? ¿Para ver cómo se hunde en sus fracasos, sus miserias? ¿Para ver las consecuencias de su desastroso y deshonrado comportamiento? ¿Tan cínica eres que sólo vienes para eso? ¿Tanto disfrutas de lo mal que lo estamos pasando?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Serena también comenzaba a molestarse—. ¿De dónde sacas todos esos disparates? Lo que a ustedes les pase no es de mi incumbencia, yo sólo vine a aclarar las cosas para…

—Para desentenderte de todo, como siempre lo hiciste —refutó Ikuko—. Porque siempre has despreciado a tu familia, siempre has rechazado todo lo que te ofrecimos. Siempre has sido una ingrata y desconsiderada con nosotros, Serena, y por lo que veo no has cambiado nada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso piensas de mí?

—Claro que sí. Porque puede que tu padre y yo hayamos cometido muchas equivocaciones, que no nos comportáramos precisamente como los padres más amorosos y perfectos del mundo, pero a ti y a tu hermano nunca les faltó nada, nosotros les dimos todo lo que pudimos, pero tú jamás lo valoraste.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Sí lo es. Ahora mismo lo estás demostrando, Serena, porque no viniste a ayudar a tu padre, porque lo que a él le pase no te importa en lo más mínimo, jamás te importó. En cambio yo sí he venido para ayudarlo, para apoyarlo, para no dejarlo solo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Tú quieres ayudarlo? —preguntó Serena riendo—. No mientas, mamá, a ti tampoco te importa lo que a él le pase, sólo estás aquí para evitar salir perjudicada, porque tanto tú como el abuelo también están involucrados en todo este lío.

—Serena —intervino el hombre—, entiendo que estés molesta, pero creo que deberías calmarte y…

Pero ella lo ignoró por completo. —Si no es por tu propia conveniencia entonces dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó a su mamá—. ¿Para qué viniste? ¿Por qué él te está acompañando? —y miró a su abuelo con una dura expresión.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió Ikuko—, para ayudar a tu padre.

—Por dios, mamá, no seas ridícula. ¿Piensas que te creo eso? Además ustedes están divorciados hace años, no tiene sentido que…

—Pero es el padre de mis hijos, es la persona que elegí para formar una familia y no puedo…

—¿La persona que elegiste? —la cortó Serena enojada—. ¿Para formar una familia? Más bien para hacer negocios querrás decir, y no porque lo hayas elegido, sino porque él te obligó a hacerlo —y de nuevo le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su abuelo—. ¿Cómo puedes seguir fingiendo y diciendo tantas mentiras después de todo lo que pasó? —continuó encarando a Ikuko—. Ustedes jamás se preocuparon por nosotros, lo único que siempre les importó fue el dinero, el poder, sostener esa fachada de familia feliz sólo para aparentar, para hacer negocios y ganar más dinero, porque siempre fueron unos ambiciosos —cada vez elevaba más el tono de su voz—, ¡unos frívolos y unos hipócritas!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! —exclamó Ikuko ofendida.

—¡¿Y tú cómo te atreves a seguir mintiéndome en la cara como si yo fuera una estúpida?! —Serena ya no podía ocultar su enojo.

—Por favor —intervino de nuevo su abuelo intentando evitar que armaran un escándalo en plena calle—, tranquilícense las dos. Ésta no es manera de hablar de estos asuntos.

—¡Tú no te metas! —gritó Serena furiosa—. ¡Tú eres el menos indicado para decirme cómo debo comportarme! ¡Porque eres el principal responsable de todo! ¡Todo lo que pasó, todo lo que está sucediendo ahora es por tu culpa!

Y mientras los ánimos comenzaban a ponerse cada vez peor y el ambiente era cada vez más tenso, oportunamente llegó Darien, quien al ver a Serena tan alterada se acercó enseguida a ella. —¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó preocupado al tomarla de los hombros, y ella inmediatamente se calló y bajó la mirada avergonzada—. ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

—Ellos son —dijo Serena con voz apagada—, mi abuelo y mi mamá —y los señaló a los dos. Ahora Darien comprendía con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ikuko lo miró altiva, observándolo de arriba abajo. —¿Y quién es este hombre? —le preguntó a Serena—. ¿Acaso es tu abogado?

—No —respondió ella—. No es mi abogado, él es…

—Su prometido —la interrumpió Darien—. Yo soy el prometido de Serena.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Rei sobresaltada y de inmediato Seiya le tapó la boca con las manos para hacerla callar.

—¿Tu prometido? —preguntó Ikuko incrédula—. ¿Este hombre es tu prometido? —y echaba a reír—. No, pero si tú eres el colmo, Serena. Esto sí que jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

—¿Disculpe? —dijo Darien al soltar a Serena. Él también comenzaba a molestarse ante la actitud de Ikuko.

Ella se puso seria. —No te ofendas, querido, no tengo nada en tu contra, ni siquiera te conozco. Pero debo advertirte que esta jovencita es… —miró a Serena despectiva—. Es increíble, siempre nos reprochaste nuestro estilo de vida, la manera de administrar nuestros negocios, renunciaste a todo lo que te dimos y te llenaste la boca hablando de ideales, de valores y principios absurdos. Hasta te involucraste con ese fotógrafo de cuarta, haciéndote la chica romántica y bohemia. ¿Y ahora resulta que estás comprometida con un hombre como él? —volvió a examinar a Darien de pies a cabeza—. Dime, Serena, ¿quién es la hipócrita ahora?

—Señora —Darien se acercó a ella esforzándose sobremanera para no exasperarse—, no quiero ser irrespetuoso con usted, pero me parece que se está excediendo. Serena no es…

—Está bien, Darien —lo detuvo Serena tomándolo de la mano—, no es necesario que me defiendas —y lo miró a los ojos con la intención de transmitirle su seguridad. Él asintió un poco más tranquilo y decidió no volver a intervenir.

Serena miró a Ikuko. —Mamá, voy a ser franca contigo —dijo con un calmado pero al mismo tiempo firme tono de voz—. Ya estoy harta de todo esto. Estoy cansada de seguir enojada contigo, con papá, con… —miró a su abuelo pero él evitó su mirada. Así que ella volvió a dirigirse a su madre—. Aunque durante todos estos años estuve profundamente resentida y dolida con ustedes por todo lo que pasó, por cómo nos distanciamos, por haberme desentendido de todo y huir, jamás dejé de pensar en ustedes. Porque siempre tuve la ingenua ilusión de que algún día volveríamos a vernos y las cosas se arreglarían entre nosotros y nos convertiríamos en una familia de verdad, pero… Nada de eso sucedió, y recién ahora puedo comprender al fin que en realidad jamás sucederá.

—Pero porque tú te fuiste —la acusó Ikuko—. Desapareciste de un día para el otro y nunca regresaste.

—Sí, me fui, me escapé de todo como una completa cobarde —reconoció Serena—. Y anduve a la deriva por mucho tiempo, deambulando por muchos sitios intentando con desesperación hallar algo que me sirviera para rehacer mi vida de otra manera, como yo realmente quería. Sin embargo tuve mucho miedo, fui muy inestable, insegura, desconfiada y me costó muchísimo esfuerzo y dolor soltar tantos recuerdos tan pesados y difíciles, tantos sentimientos tan desagradables y viejos. Pero ahora todo es diferente —dijo al mirar a Darien esbozando una sonrisa—. Ahora encontré lo que necesito para cambiar mi perspectiva de las cosas y sentir que soy capaz de tener una vida feliz, creer que puedo lograrlo y que en verdad lo merezco. Porque ya no estoy más perdida ni a la deriva, ya no me siento más sola ni asustada, ya encontré mi lugar en el mundo, mi hogar, mi verdadera familia —Darien sonrió conmovido por sus palabras y ella no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos y apretar su mano con fuerza—. Porque nosotros somos una familia —le dijo emocionada—, nosotros y nuestra princesa, ¿verdad? —él asintió agrandando su sonrisa.

Serena volvió a mirar a Ikuko y a su abuelo. —Así que lamento decirles esto, pero ya no hay más espacio en mi vida para ninguno de ustedes —concluyó. Y sin decir más nada dio media vuelta con la intención de alejarse de ellos e irse de ahí lo antes posible.

—Serena… —la llamó su mamá con voz temblorosa—. Hija… —Serena se detuvo y volteó. Ella se había quitado los lentes y la miraba con aflicción—. Yo… —no pudo soportar más verla a los ojos, y bajó la mirada apenada—. Lo siento… —dijo con voz apagada y volvía a ponerse los anteojos—. Lo siento mucho —dio media vuelta, se colgó del brazo de su padre y los dos entraron al juzgado sin mirar atrás.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles en medio de la acera observándolos en silencio hasta que los perdieron de vista. Y cuando ya no pudieron contenerse más, Seiya y Rei se abalanzaron sobre su amiga para abrazarla con fuerza. —¡Serena! —gritaron efusivos los dos. Estaban emocionadísimos con la intensa escena que acababan de presenciar y ambos eran un mar de lágrimas.

—¡Eres mi heroína, Serena! —gimoteaba Seiya—. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

—¡Amiga, estuviste increíble! —dijo Rei entre sollozos—. ¡Temía tanto que te quebraras y todo se echara a perder otra vez!

—Pero te luciste, Serena —siguió Seiya—. Fuiste muy valiente y les dijiste todo lo que merecían escuchar.

—Gracias, chicos —dijo Serena de nuevo emocionada—. Gracias por ser mis mejores amigos y estar siempre conmigo.

Darien los observaba riendo contento y apenas se separaron volvió a tomar la mano de Serena.

—Bueno —dijo Rei un tanto avergonzada mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a Seiya—, creo que exageramos un poco, pero en verdad estamos muy felices por ti, amiga.

Seiya abrazó a su novia por los hombros. —Es cierto, nos alegra mucho verte así —agregó ya más tranquilo—, dándole al fin un cierre a todos estos asuntos tan viejos.

Serena suspiró largamente y optó por no decir más nada. Sin bien se sentía sumamente aliviada tras haber podido demostrarle a su madre y a su abuelo que ya no estaba resentida ni tenía más remordimientos que la ataran a ellos, sabía que había sido una situación muy difícil y determinante, y aún estaba algo aturdida y mareada por todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a almorzar todos juntos? —sugirió Seiya entusiasmado con la intención de levantarle los ánimos a su amiga—. Podríamos avisarles a Yaten y Mina, ¿qué dicen?

—Creo que es una buena idea —dijo Darien—. ¿Tú qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó a Serena, quien no se mostraba demasiado convencida con la propuesta.

—Vamos, amiga —insistió Rei—. Vayamos todos juntos a almorzar al Crown —se refería a aquel café que solían frecuentar de chicas y al cual ya habían visitado el día anterior cuando ella llegó a Tokio.

Serena miró a Darien de nuevo y él asintió con una nueva sonrisa intentando animarla. —Está bien —aceptó—, vamos.

Después de despedirse de Masato, quien se quedó en el juzgado para hacer unos últimos trámites, los cuatro chicos comenzaron a caminar hasta la esquina.

Una vez que Seiya y Rei se fueron a buscar su auto para irse, Serena y Darien caminaron unos metros más hasta el auto que estaba estacionado cerca de ahí. Cuando llegaron y se detuvieron, ella esperó a que él desactivara la alarma para poder subirse, pero le llamó la atención que no lo hiciera y que se quedara inmóvil frente a ella sin decir nada. —¿Qué pasa, Darien? —preguntó preocupada al verlo tan serio—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Darien la miró a los ojos con intensidad y sin titubear tiró de su mano para acercarla a él con un rápido movimiento y abrazarla con fuerza. —Estoy loco por ti, Serena —murmuró contra su cuello—. Estoy loco de amor por ti —Serena también lo abrazó y así se quedaron por unos instantes. No querían soltarse, él no dejaba de mecerla entre sus brazos y ella suspiraba emocionada a cada rato sintiéndose tan agradecida y feliz por la forma en que la contenía y acogía —Serena… —susurró Darien profundizando el abrazo —Mi Serena…

Ella también lo abrazó con más fuerza y acariciaba su cabello con dulzura. —¿Qué te pasa, Darien? ¿Qué tienes?

Él suspiró largamente y demoró en responder. —Todo lo que dijiste, tu actitud, el modo en que te expresaste, las palabras que usaste, la forma en que apretabas mi mano mientras hablabas… —se separó un poco para mirarla pero sin soltarla—. Me dejaste impresionado, Serena. Siempre pensé que eras una chica fuerte y honesta, pero hoy lo demostraste con tanta seguridad, con tanta convicción que…

—No exageres —dijo ella tímida—, no fue para tanto.

—Para mí si lo fue —enfatizó Darien—. Sobre todo porque me sentí identificado con cada cosa que dijiste. Porque para mí tú también eres mi lugar en el mundo, mi refugio, mi familia.

—Darien…

—Porque te amo, Serena —susurró él y volvía a abrazarla—. Te amo tanto…

—Yo también te amo —susurró ella—. Te amo con toda mi alma…

Después de permanecer abrazados por unos instantes más, Darien volvió a mirarla a los ojos y ahora acariciaba su rostro con ternura. —Todo va a estar bien —murmuró dándole cortos besos en los labios—. Si estamos juntos, todo estará bien.

Serena le devolvía cada beso, y al estar así los dos podían confirmar de nuevo que tenerse el uno al otro, saber que estaban dispuestos y eran capaces de apoyarse y acompañarse, que el sincero y profundo amor que mutuamente se entregaban era todo lo que necesitaban para poder sentirse felices y tranquilos.

Estaban en su burbuja, regalándose dulces besos y delicadas caricias, sintiéndose cada vez más enamorados, era como si el mundo a su alrededor simplemente hubiera dejado de existir. Hasta que unos estridentes bocinazos los hicieron regresar a la realidad. —¡Oigan tortolitos! —gritó Rei asomándose por la ventanilla del auto que se había detenido frente a ellos—. Dejen los arrumacos para más tarde y apresúrense —bromeó, y ella y Seiya, quien conducía, echaron a reír divertidos al ver cómo Serena y Darien se sonrojaban.

—Definitivamente mis amigos están locos de remate —bromeó ella apenas los chicos se fueron. Y cuando lo miró de nuevo sonrió enternecida al verlo tan avergonzado—. Mi amor, eres tan lindo… —dijo al volver a besarlo.

Darien rió y cuando cortaron los besos se tomaron otra vez de las manos. —¿Vamos, Sirenita? —dijo ya más tranquilo mientras buscaba las llaves del auto. Ella asintió y se fueron juntos.

.

.

.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de haberse reunido con sus amigos para almorzar y pasar un momento agradable que les sirviera para distraerse y relajarse un poco, Darien y Serena se dirigieron al departamento de él.

Apenas entraron, Darien arrojó el saco y la corbata que acababa de quitarse en el sofá y se sentó. —Al fin en casa… —dijo suspirando mientras estiraba los brazos para desperezarse.

Serena dejó su bolso sobre la mesita y se sentó a su lado. —¿Estás muy cansado? —él asintió abrazándola por los hombros—. Yo también, estoy exhausta. No veo las horas de regresar al pueblo —dijo al reposar su rostro en su pecho.

—Yo también quiero volver, esta ciudad me agota. Tengo muchas ganas de ir a la playa, tumbarme en la arena a tomar sol y olvidarme de todo.

—Sí, qué lindo sería estar en la playa ahora. Y nadar un poco, jugar con las olas, como si estuviéramos de vacaciones.

—Eso suena interesante —murmuró Darien en tono seductor—. Me gustaría mucho verte nadar con uno de tus bonitos y sensuales trajes de baño —y tomaba su rostro para que lo mire y comenzar a darle suaves besos en los labios.

Serena reía y le devolvía los besos. —¿Así que quieres verme en traje de baño? —preguntó coqueta.

—Sí, hay uno que me gusta mucho —dijo él sin dejar de besarla—. Un bikini color turquesa que te queda muy bien.

—¿Color turquesa? —ella intentaba recordar—. Ah sí, uno con vuelitos. Pero ése hace mucho que no lo uso, ¿cómo es que te acuerdas tan bien?

—Sólo te lo vi puesto una vez, cuando fuimos a la playa con Hotaru y los chicos a los pocos días de conocernos.

—¿En serio recuerdas lo que llevaba puesto aquel día? —preguntó Serena riendo y él asintió con una insinuante sonrisa—. ¡Qué atrevido! ¿Estuviste observando con tanto detalle mi traje de baño?

—Claro que sí, era imposible no mirarte —respondió Darien mientras retomaba los besos—. Te veías tan sexy y hermosa… —y ahora comenzaba a descender por su cuello haciéndola reír más por las cosquillas que le provocaba.

—¡Conque resultaste ser un mirón!

Él cortó los besos y la miró. —No te hagas la escandalizada, Serena, si tú también me mirabas —afirmó.

—¿Yo? —dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida.

—Sí, cuando volvimos a casa esa tarde y me pusiste ese gel para las quemaduras, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, me acuerdo que te habías quemado mucho con el sol.

Darien retomó los besos en su cuello. —Y mientras me 'curabas', no dejaste de comerme con los ojos ni por un segundo, yo me di cuenta.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Sí lo hiciste, y querías aprovecharte de mí.

—Por dios, Darien, ¡no sabía que fueras tan presumido!

Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos. —Pero ahora ya no tienes por qué hacerte la tímida —dijo mientras empezaba a recostarla contra el sofá con delicadeza—. Puedes aprovecharte de mí todo lo que quieras, te doy mi consentimiento —y la besó con intensidad.

Serena no dejaba de reír por sus ocurrencias, pero lentamente los insistentes besos y las suaves caricias de Darien comenzaban a vencerla. Poco a poco se atrevió a besarlo con más intensidad mientras él acariciaba con impaciencia una de sus piernas para acomodarla alrededor de su cintura y pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Y así ambos permanecieron inmersos en esos apasionados e interminables besos hasta que el sonido de un teléfono los distrajo. Al darse cuenta de que era su celular, Serena suavizó los besos y Darien gruñó molesto sin soltarla. —No atiendas —protestó entre besos—. Por favor, Sirena, no atiendas.

Ella tomó su rostro para alejarlo un poco. —Eres insaciable, 'Ojos azules' —dijo riendo—. Pero tengo que atender, debe ser Masato —Darien suspiró resignado y se incorporó para dejarla levantarse.

Serena buscó su teléfono en su bolso y antes de atender se fue hasta la cocina para poder hablar con reserva. Y mientras esperaba a que regresara, Darien volvió a recostarse en el sofá y durante esos breves minutos se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido durante esa semana.

Reflexionaba sobre lo tranquilo y satisfecho que se sentía por haber podido ayudar a Serena a acomodar sus asuntos personales y apoyarla para que llevara a cabo todos los procedimientos legales con los que tuvo que lidiar ese día. Creía que era lo menos que podía hacer por ella en estos momentos tan difíciles después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él durante el poco tiempo que se conocían.

Pero asimismo estaba sumamente cansado, se sentía tan estresado y agotado mental y físicamente, que no veía las horas de que todo terminara de una buena vez para poder regresar juntos a su pueblo y retomar su vida allá. Y mientras pensaba en todo esto, casi sin darse cuenta lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

Hasta que de repente se despertó al notar que Serena ya había regresado y se acostaba en el sofá de espaldas a él, tomando sus brazos para que rodeara su cintura, y sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

Darien la acercó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo y acomodó su rostro en su cuello. —¿Quién era? —preguntó preocupado al oírla suspirar.

Serena demoró en responder. —Mi hermano —dijo en voz baja y apretó sus manos con fuerza.

—¿Qué quería? ¿Pasó algo?

—No, todo está bien. Sólo me dijo que quiere verme para que hablemos. Nos reuniremos esta tarde a tomar un café.

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no es necesario.

—De acuerdo —dijo él y decidió no insistir. Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, y Darien sentía que el sueño volvía a vencerlo, ya ni podía mantener los ojos abiertos—. ¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar al percibir que Serena suspiraba otra vez.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió ella—. Es sólo que me siento algo inquieta al saber que volveré a verlo. Aunque siempre hemos estado en contacto, hace muchos años que no nos vemos y me imagino que será una situación un tanto extraña. Pero creo que todo va a estar bien.

—Seguro que sí —la animó Darien—. Por lo poco que me contaste tengo la impresión de que es un chico agradable —ella asintió—. Todo estará bien, ya verás —murmuró él y después de darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, reposó de nuevo su rostro en su cuello y soltó un largo suspiro.

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio por unos instantes más. Ahora Serena se detenía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día: el encuentro con su mamá y su abuelo, la tensa discusión que tuvo con ella, y también recordaba lo que dijo Darien cuando apareció. Él le había dicho a Ikuko con firmeza y determinación que era su prometido, lo cual la tomó completamente por sorpresa, jamás esperó que dijera algo como eso, mucho menos en una situación así.

¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Para defenderla? ¿Para provocar a su madre? ¿O se trataría de un impulso o algo por el estilo? Pero creía conocerlo bastante bien, y sabía que Darien no era una persona impulsiva, sin embargo se había expresado con tanta seguridad y convicción que no parecía tratarse de algo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Así que en lugar de seguir buscando una explicación al asunto, decidió preguntarle. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, él habló antes. —Serena, quiero hacerte una propuesta.

Y al escucharlo ella se puso repentinamente nerviosa y sintió que los latidos de su corazón se disparaban. —Dime —dijo intentando sonar lo más calmada posible.

—Quiero que tú y yo… Esta noche… Tengamos una cita.

—¿Una cita?

—Sí, nuestra primera cita romántica. Quiero que cumplamos con ese bendito trato de una buena vez. Así que voy a llevarte a cenar a un bonito lugar, y brindaremos con un delicioso champagne y te pediré formalmente que seas mi novia, ¿qué te parece?

Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Está bien, acepto tu propuesta.

—¿Y también aceptarás ser mi novia cuando te lo pregunte?

—Déjame pensarlo un poco y te responderé esta noche cuando me lo pidas.

—Más te vale que aceptes —murmuró él al darle cortos y ruidosos besos en su cuello y haciéndola reír. Hasta que después de unos cuantos arrumacos y mimos más la abrazó de nuevo con fuerza—. Novios… —susurró suspirando—. Tú y yo seremos los novios más cursis y melosos del mundo.

—Novios… —repitió ella. Y tras una nueva pausa decidió preguntarle sobre lo que la tenía tan inquieta—. Darien —lo llamó.

—¿Qué?

Serena inspiró hondo para tomar valor. —Cuando hoy dijiste… Esta mañana, cuando le dijiste a mi mamá que tú… Que eres mi prometido, ¿hablabas en serio? —se atrevió a preguntarle al fin—. Porque la verdad es que me sorprendiste tanto al decir eso que, no sé, como que no me lo esperaba. ¿Por qué lo dijiste? —él no respondía y ella volvió a ponerse nerviosa—. ¿Darien? —lo llamó de nuevo y finalmente se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Así que suspiró resignada, volvió a apretar sus manos y cerró los ojos—. Novios… —repitió y con una tranquila y alegre sonrisa en su rostro también se durmió.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, Serena se reuniría con su hermano en un café como habían acordado cuando él la llamó. Y Darien se ofreció a llevarla en su auto para luego dirigirse hasta el estudio, ya que debía reunirse con sus socios y sus clientes una vez más antes de regresar al pueblo.

Cuando Serena entró al lugar, reconoció a Sammy sentado en una de las mesitas junto a la ventana del bar, y al verla acercarse a él se puso de pie. Una vez que ella llegó a la mesa ambos permanecieron inmóviles por unos instantes, no sabían cómo saludarse, cómo tratarse. Hacía años que no se veían y era bastante extraño para los dos volver a encontrarse. —Hola, Sammy —dijo Serena con una cálida y gentil sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo él también sonriente y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

Enseguida se acercó un mesero para tomarles su orden, y Sammy pidió café para los dos. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que les trajeron su pedido, él con la mirada perdida en la calle y ella observándolo detenidamente.

—Bueno, ¿querías hablar conmigo? —Serena se atrevió a preguntar. Él pudo volver mirarla y ella sonrió de nuevo para intentar transmitirle que estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

—Sí —respondió Sammy—. Me gustaría que hablemos de ciertos asuntos en particular, pero no sé por dónde empezar. Es que estoy un poco nervioso, no voy a mentirte —dijo riendo—. Se me hace tan raro reencontrarme contigo después de tanto tiempo, pero al verte de nuevo, al tenerte frente a mí, no lo sé… —y la examinaba entera con la mirada—. Estás tan hermosa, hermanita —soltó sin rodeos y ahora reían los dos—. Hace tanto que no te veo y no esperaba encontrarte tan… Tan radiante, tan linda.

—Tú también te ves lindo —dijo Serena—. Parece que tu viaje te ha sentado muy bien —Sammy acababa de llegar hacía un par de días de aquel viaje de reconciliación que había hecho con su esposa—. ¿Por dónde has estado?

—Grecia —respondió él—. Rentamos una casa frente al Mediterráneo y no nos movimos de ahí por más de dos semanas.

—Vaya, Grecia es precioso. ¿Y cómo está Mika? ¿Cómo marchan las cosas entre ustedes?

—Espléndidamente bien. Hemos pasado por una crisis bastante fuerte, estuvimos a punto de divorciarnos. Bueno, en realidad yo fui quien tomó esa determinación. Ya sabes, siempre fui algo inestable e inseguro. Pero por fortuna ella me hizo entrar en razón y me ayudó tanto, en muchos sentidos. Es una mujer increíble.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Y me gustaría conocerla algún día.

—Seguro, ya organizaremos una reunión. Así de paso yo también conozco a tu prometido —dijo Sammy con soltura y Serena lo miró con ojos enormes—. No pongas esa cara de susto —dijo riendo por su expresión—. Hoy hablé por teléfono con mamá y ella me lo dijo —y Serena se tensó de repente al recordar su encuentro con Ikuko—. ¿No vas a contarme? —insistió Sammy curioso—. ¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Cuándo será la boda? Más te vale que me invites, ¿eh? Porque no quiero perderme por nada en el mundo semejante acontecimiento, no como tú que te ausentaste a la mía —le reprochó riendo otra vez.

Serena se relajó un poco al ver la actitud desenvuelta y amable de su hermano. —Bueno, en realidad es algo muy reciente. Lo conocí hace unos meses, cuando Mamo falleció.

Sammy se puso serio al escucharla. Si bien nunca había conocido a Mamoru personalmente sabía que era alguien muy especial y querido por su hermana, y estaba al tanto de su delicada situación de salud, pero recién ahora se enteraba de que había muerto. —Lo siento —dijo apenado.

—Darien es su hijo —siguió ella—. Es decir, el hermano de Hotaru.

—¿El hijo de Mamoru es tu prometido? —preguntó él sorprendido, y Serena asintió con una tímida sonrisa, pero no se atrevió a decirle que el asunto del compromiso aún era algo que ni siquiera ella tenía claro—. No sabía que tenía un hijo, no me hablaste nunca de él.

—Es que ellos estaban algo distanciados y Darien regresó al pueblo justo el día antes que Mamo muriera. Fueron momentos muy difíciles, él se hizo cargo de la tutela legal de Hotaru, del negocio. Y bueno, con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo más y ahora estamos juntos.

—Vaya, hermanita, por la cara que tienes se nota que estás perdidamente enamorada —comentó Sammy entusiasmado y Serena sonrió con timidez—. ¡Te felicito!

—Gracias…

—Bueno —volvió a hablar él después de una pausa—, como te comenté hace un momento, hoy hablé con mamá, y ella me contó todo lo que está pasando. Me dijo que esta mañana se encontró contigo en el juzgado, que discutieron y que después supo lo que habías hecho, que habías declarado ante el fiscal. Y sobre eso quiero que hablemos.

—Mira, Sammy, yo no sé qué te habrá dicho ella, pero la verdad es que yo no…

—No hace falta que me expliques nada, Serena —la interrumpió él—. Yo entiendo a la perfección por qué lo hiciste y me parece totalmente lógico y comprensible, yo en tu lugar habría hecho exactamente lo mismo —reconoció y ella lo miró sorprendida—. Aunque es muy probable que esto complique aún más la situación de papá.

—Lo sé, porque quedó en evidencia que él adulteró los documentos. Pero aunque yo no hubiera hecho nada, tarde o temprano esto se iba a saber lo mismo. Yo no lo hice para perjudicarlo, esa no fue mi intención, yo sólo quise…

—Está bien, Serena, no te pongas mal, no te sientas culpable, te dije que te entiendo. Pero lo que en realidad quiero decirte es que yo también estoy cansado de todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que durante todos estos años en que tú estuviste lejos de nosotros, yo me esforcé muchísimo por adaptarme a ellos, sobre todo a papá. Y lo ayudé en sus negocios, trabajando a la par de él, siendo cómplice en alguna medida de sus fraudes, sus mentiras. Pero me costó muy caro, ¿sabes? Y recién pude darme cuenta de lo falsa que era nuestra relación, nuestro estilo de vida, todo lo que teníamos cuando mi segundo matrimonio estaba al borde del fracaso.

—Lo siento. Y lamento haberme alejado de ti.

—Pero ahora que todo se arregló —continuó Sammy—, sé que necesito darle un rumbo distinto a mi vida, empezar de nuevo. Y creo que estoy a tiempo de hacerlo, recién tengo 25 años, acabo de reconciliarme con mi esposa, me he reencontrado contigo. Porque quiero que volvamos a acercarnos, hermanita —dijo emocionado—, que estemos juntos, que no permitamos que nuestros padres y sus locuras vuelvan a lastimarnos. Lo que a ellos les pase y cómo se ocupen de sus problemas ya no es asunto nuestro. Ya hemos sufrido demasiado por su causa, creo que los dos tenemos derecho a tener una vida tranquila y feliz, a no permitir que cosas que nada tienen que ver con nosotros nos sigan atormentando, porque…

—Sammy —exclamó Serena profundamente conmovida por sus palabras y sin dudarlo lo abrazó con fuerza—. Sí, Sammy, yo quiero lo mismo, yo quiero… —sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar con intensidad—. Sammy… —repitió con voz temblorosa.

Su hermano también la abrazaba con fuerza para contenerla y ambos podían demostrarse con ese abrazo que querían y necesitaban reparar su relación, encontrar entre los dos una nueva manera de reencaminar las cosas desde otro lugar, de ser los hermanos que nunca habían podido ser. Y sabían que eso era lo mejor para ellos, lo que más deseaban poder lograr, porque eran familia, y a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo distanciados, se querían muchísimo, no tenían dudas de eso.

Cuando el llanto de Serena fue disminuyendo, se separaron y Sammy comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con una servilleta. —Sigues siendo una llorona cabeza hueca —bromeó.

—Es cierto, últimamente estoy más llorona que nunca —reconoció ella y los dos rieron.

—Creo que has tenido suficientes emociones por hoy. Así que mejor pidamos otro café y hablemos de cosas más agradables, ¿quieres? —sugirió él con una alegre sonrisa y así los dos pasaron el resto de la tarde sumergidos en una interminable y distendida plática, que se debían hacía años.

* * *

**_Y bue, en fin… Como les comenté más arriba, este cap ha tenido de todo un poco… Y aunque las cosas entre Serena y sus padres no se resolvieron de la mejor manera, creo que el hecho de poder reencontrarse con su hermano fue algo bueno para ella. _**

**_¿Y qué decir de nuestro amado dulce de leche? Volvió a sorprendernos y enternecernos a todas con lo amoroso, comprensivo y protector que se comporta con Serena… Ahhhhh suspiros a montontes… Y ni les digo cuánto vamos a suspirar con el próximo capítulo… La cita chicas! LA CITA! Jijiji!_**

**_Bueno, a continuación van mis respuestas a sus rws:_**

_**-yssareyes48: Creo que hoy todas volvimos a 'babear' por Darien y por ende a envidiar a Serena… Espero que te haya gustado el cap!**_

_**-brujitadcc: Nuestro amado 'adonis' sigue provocándonos suspiros… El problema del papá de Serena quizás no se solucionó del todo, pero parece que ella finalmente pudo dar una vuelta de página y enfocarse de ahora en más en tener una vida feliz como realmente quiere…**_

_**-Bepevikn: Perdón por haber sido malosa en el cap anterior y dejarte con las ganas de más miel… hoy tuvimos una dosis suavecita, pero preparate para el próximo cap que te prometo que se vendrá bien meloso, jijiji…**_

_**-romi: Sí sí, nuestros queridos tortolitos están cada vez más enamorados… Espero que también te haya gustado el cap de hoy.**_

_**-Jan: A pesar de que las cosas entre Serena y sus padres no terminaron de la mejor manera, parece que ella ha podido cerrar ese difícil capítulo de su vida. Y su relación con nuestro adorado 'bombón' sigue desarrollándose mejor que nunca…**_

_**-kaguya: Serena se decidió a ponerle los puntos a sus padres, y a partir de ahora podrá estar más tranquila y rehacer su vida con el 'bomboncito' de Darien…**_

**_-Ana: Hoy también tuvimos un poquito más de romance y miel entre nuestros queridos tortolitos, a pesar de los dramas de Serena y sus padres… _**

**_-Camony: Bienvenida a mi locura! Espero que el cap de hoy también haya sido de tu agrado._**

_**Bueno estimadxs lectorxs, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Les agradezco una vez más por **__**su**_ _**eterno e incondicional apoyo y entusiasmo! Principalmente a quienes a pesar de todo siguen pendientes de esta historia y no me abandonan, valoro y aprecio mucho su interés!**_

_**Espero ansiosa sus reviews!**_

_**Besotototes per tutti,**_

_**Bell.-**_


	22. Capitulo 21

**_Buenas noches mi gente querida! Cómo están? Espero que super bien!_**

**_Yo estoy muy contenta porque logré terminar un nuevo cap mucho antes de lo que esperaba… Es que en realidad soy algo inestable, paso de la improductividad total a los arrebatos en cuestión de segundos… :P _****_Así que hoy puedo compartir con ustedes un capítulo más de mi adorada locurita… _**

**_Antes de invitarlxs a leer, quiero hacer unas aclaraciones importantes: 1. Una vez más usé un poema de E.E. Cummings, que podrán identificarlo en los diálogos por la letra cursiva. Y 2. Después de mucho tiempo he recurrido de nuevo a una canción para incorporarla a la 'banda sonora' de esta historia. Esta vez se trata de "I'll be your river" de Cyndi Lauper. Espero que la busquen y se tomen el tiempo de escucharla para complementarla a su lectura._**

**_Bueno, sin más que agregar por ahora, lxs invito a leer el VEINTIUNO en paz y les pido, como siempre, que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció._**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajito me despido,_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Veintiuno ::_

Serena se encontraba frente al espejo retocando su maquillaje y repasando su imagen. Esa noche tendría su primera cita romántica con Darien y quería lucir lo más bonita posible para su 'futuro novio'.

Si bien esperaba este momento hacía tiempo, más precisamente desde la primera vez que él se lo sugirió aquella noche previa al día de su cumpleaños cuando ella y los chicos fueron a su casa de sorpresa, se sentía sumamente ansiosa y al mismo tiempo entusiasmadísima con la ocasión. Porque jamás había pasado por algo parecido con nadie antes, mucho menos con alguien de quien se sintiera tan profundamente enamorada como ahora.

Una vez que estuvo lista inspiró y suspiró varias veces para soltar los nervios y salió de la habitación para ir a buscarlo a la terraza, donde él estaba esperándola. Cuando llegó lo vio apoyado en la baranda del balcón de espaldas a la puerta, tenía la mirada perdida en la hermosa vista de la ciudad y un cigarrillo en la mano. —Darien —lo llamó pero él no reaccionaba—. ¿Darien? —insistió y ahora sí parecía haberla escuchado—. Ya estoy lista.

—Está bien —dijo él sin mirarla mientras se acercaba a una mesa que había cerca para apagar el cigarrillo en un cenicero. —Disculpa que esté algo distraído, lo que pasa es que acabo de hablar con mi madre y me hizo un escándalo terrible porque no le avisé antes que tú estabas aquí. Así que pensé que tal vez podríamos… ¡Oh, por dios! —exclamó sorprendido apenas la vio.

Serena rió por su reacción. —¿Te gusta cómo me veo? —preguntó coqueta—. Este vestido me lo regalaron las chicas para mi cumpleaños, jamás lo había usado —llevaba puesto un delicado vestido de gasa y satén azul con corte debajo del busto y finos breteles que dejaban sus hombros casi completamente al descubierto, ya que además tenía el cabello recogido—. No es precisamente mi estilo, pero ellas aseguraron que con él me vería…

—Preciosa —dijo Darien embobado y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Serena volvió a reír. —Bueno, ésa no fue la palabra que las chicas usaron, pero…

—Te ves preciosa, Serena —él la aduló de nuevo y ella sonrió halagada por su cumplido. —Déjame verte mejor —la tomó de la mano para hacerla girar en el lugar y poder observarla con mayor detenimiento—. Estás muy muy bonita esta noche, me has cautivado… Definitivamente eres una hermosa y encantadora Sirenita —dijo seductor y cuando quiso acercarse más a su rostro para besarla, se detuvo al reconocer los pendientes que tenía puestos—. ¿Estos son los que yo te regalé? —preguntó con una alegre sonrisa, ella asintió—. Por dios, qué linda estás… —Dijo al regalarle un tierno beso en la frente.

—Gracias —dijo ella y un suave rubor se encendió en su rostro—. Tú también estás muy lindo esta noche —y lo examinó de arriba abajo con la mirada. Darien vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa gris, no era un atuendo demasiado elegante pero lo hacía lucir llamativamente atractivo.

Él sonrió halagado. —Muchas gracias —y después de acariciarla con ternura y regalarle otro beso, la abrazó—. Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo esta noche.

Serena también lo abrazó. —Gracias a ti por invitarme —susurró.

Y así permanecieron por unos instantes. Abrazados, tranquilos, enamorados… Él acariciaba delicadamente su espalda y su cabello con sus manos y acomodaba su rostro en su cuello para poder sentirla lo más cerca que le fuera posible. Ella sentía cómo unas suaves cosquillas comenzaban a recorrerla entera al estar entre sus brazos y percibir la tibieza de su aliento sobre su piel.

Y ambos se sentían tan contentos y aliviados al poder tener por fin un momento sólo para los dos, para descansar después de días y acontecimientos tan agitados y difíciles, que lo único que querían era olvidarse de todo, y poder estar juntos sin nada que los interrumpiera ni los preocupara.

Después de soltar un largo suspiro, Darien se separó un poco para mirarla de frente. —Serena… —susurró—. Mi Sirena… —y otra vez acariciaba su rostro con suavidad.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos con una dulce y cálida sonrisa y él podía percibir tanto amor, tanta seguridad y tanta calma en su mirada que no le importaba más nada, sólo estar a su lado y no separarse de ella nunca más… Y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el inmenso deseo que tuvo de besarla, así que tomando su rostro con las dos manos se acercó más a ella y acarició sus labios con un delicado y tibio beso.

Cuando se separaron, Darien volvió a sonreír al ver que ella tenía los ojos cerrados. —Bueno, ¿ya podemos irnos?

Serena demoró en reaccionar. Y cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Darien, sin dudarlo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. —¿Puedo pedirte algo? —susurró al volver a besarlo con suavidad, él asintió devolviéndole los besos—. Sé que me propusiste que tengamos nuestra primera cita esta noche para cumplir con nuestro trato y pedirme que sea tu novia, pero… Ahora quiero… me gustaría que cambiemos de planes y que… —los besos se hacían cada vez más intensos—. ¿Qué tal si mejor nos quedamos aquí para…? Ya sabes… —y se separó un poco para mirarlo con una insinuante sonrisa.

—Pero Serena —protestó él riendo—, yo quiero ir, quiero que salgamos, que vayamos a cenar —ella gruñó molesta haciendo pucheros y Darien reía más por su infantil expresión—. Vamos, hace rato que vengo prometiéndote esta cita. Ya tengo todo planeado, hice las reservaciones en un bonito lugar y… —intentó convencerla pero Serena seguía con los pucheros—. Compartamos una velada romántica los dos y cuando regresemos…

—Pero Darien —quiso protestar ella.

Y él posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios para hacerla callar. —No insistas más, no nos vamos a quedar. Tengamos nuestra cita en paz, como debe ser, como los novios cursis y melosos que seremos a partir de esta noche. Y cuando volvamos a casa te haré todos los mimos que quieras, ¿sí?

—Está bien, vamos —Aceptó ella al fin suspirando resignada. Darien volvió a reír y la tomó de la mano para entrar juntos al departamento. Pero Serena lo detuvo—. Espera, iré a buscar un abrigo —dijo al comenzar a dirigirse hacia la habitación—. Está refrescando un poco y creo que nos puede hacer frío.

Darien la siguió hasta el cuarto y se detuvo en la puerta desde donde la observaba revisar el armario. —Pero yo así estoy bien, no tengo frío.

—Vas a llevar un abrigo, jovencito —lo regañó Serena y buscaba afanada entre la ropa—. No quiero que te enfermes.

Darien sonrió y continuó examinándola detenidamente con la mirada. Estaba cautivado con la imagen que tenía enfrente, Serena en verdad lucía muy bonita esa noche y para él se veía simplemente irresistible. Así que muy sigilosamente se fue acercando a ella sin que lo notara.

Cuando la alcanzó, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su espalda y llevó una mano hacia su cuello, pero antes de tocarla optó por susurrarle al oído. —Pensándolo mejor creo que yo también prefiero quedarme —Serena inmediatamente se tensó al escucharlo. Y aunque él todavía no la tocaba, su cercanía, la tibieza de su respiración, el tono de su voz volvían a provocarle sensaciones tan electrizantes e intensas que la hacían estremecer entera—. Para probar este suave —siguió susurrando Darien mientras rozaba la piel de su cuello con sus labios—, dulce —ahora comenzaba a descender por uno de sus hombros con la punta de los dedos—, delicioso —continuó descendiendo por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, tomarla y llevarla a su cuello para que lo abrazara—, y exquisito manjar que muy pocas veces he tenido el placer de degustar…

Darien sonrió complacido al notar cómo Serena suspiraba entrecortadamente y decidió ir un poco más lejos para seguir provocándola. Así que rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y volvió a acercar su boca a su cuello para besarla de nuevo. —Eres muy hermosa… —susurró mientras comenzaba a lamer su piel y a acercarse a su oído para dedicarle suaves caricias en la parte inferior de su oreja, y luego besar y morder el sensible lóbulo—. Me vuelves loco, Serena… —dijo con voz ronca y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Ella soltó un leve gemido al sentirlo tan cerca, y acariciaba su cuello y su cabello con impaciencia. Estaba completamente extasiada con los besos y caricias que Darien le propiciaba, sin embargo necesitaba más. Así que sin dejar de acariciarlo giró su rostro con la intención de besarlo en los labios, pero él no la dejó. Sino que la soltó de repente y retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de ella.

Serena volteó enseguida y lo miró sorprendida. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundida llevándose las manos al pecho intentando disimular su respiración irregular.

Darien volvió a sonreír con picardía. —Tenemos que irnos, vamos a llegar tarde —dijo con soltura.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? —ahora ella caminaba hacia él con una mirada acechante.

—Sí, porque yo en realidad soy muy riguroso con el orden y la puntualidad —explicó él riendo mientras volvía a retroceder para no dejar que lo alcanzara—. Y no me gustaría perderme una rica cena adelantándome con el postre, por más tentador que sea…

A Serena no parecía causarle mucha gracia lo que oía. —Esto te va a costar muy caro, 'Ojos azules' —dijo ofendida y dio media vuelta para regresar al armario. Eligió el primer saco que encontró, se lo entregó a Darien de mala gana y cubrió sus hombros con una pashmina—. No me vas a tocar un solo pelo en toda la noche, ¿sabes? —le advirtió y salió de la habitación.

Darien la siguió muerto de risa. —No te enojes, Serena —dijo al alcanzarla y volvía a abrazarla por detrás.

—¡Te dije que no me toques! —protestó ella sin poder contener más su risa.

Él le daba ruidosos besos en la mejilla. —Me encanta la cara que pones cuando te enojas.

—Claro, y a mí me encanta que me hagas enojar —bromeó Serena. Y cuando Darien cortó los besos, volteó y lo tomó de la mano—. Ya deja de jugar y vámonos, ¿quieres?

Él asintió con una gran sonrisa y salieron juntos.

.

.

.

Se dirigieron en el auto de Darien hacia el sitio donde irían a cenar. Se trataba de un refinado restaurante instalado en el último piso de una lujosa torre frente a la bahía.

Él había pedido que les prepararan y reservaran una mesa en el sector de la terraza, y cuando llegaron un recepcionista los acompañó. Darien amablemente invitó a Serena a sentarse, se estaba comportando con tanta gentileza y cordialidad que ella se sentía como una verdadera princesa.

La terraza estaba decorada e iluminada con lámparas colgantes de vitraux y las mesas con fanales del mismo diseño. El lugar era bastante elegante pero no demasiado ostentoso, sin embargo no dejaba de ser un ambiente cálido y agradable. Y desde donde se ubicaron podían contemplar la increíble vista panorámica que se imponía frente a ellos. Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, las estrellas y las resplandecientes luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en el agua formando una bella y romántica postal.

Serena estaba fascinada con todo lo que veía. —Este lugar es muy bonito —dijo asombrada mientras observaba cada detalle.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Darien, quien se había sentado a su lado.

Ella asintió con una enorme y alegre sonrisa. —¡Me encanta!

—Me alegra que así sea —él se mostraba tanto o más entusiasmado que ella con lo que estaban haciendo—. Entiendo que no te gustan mucho los lujos, pero quería que conocieras este lugar. Principalmente por dos cosas: Por un lado porque yo tuve una pequeña participación en el diseño de este restaurante —comentó orgulloso—. Fue un poco antes de emprender el estudio con Saori. No es la gran cosa pero es parte de mi trayectoria, de mi trabajo como arquitecto, y quería que lo conocieras.

—Vaya, Darien —dijo ella impresionada—. Te felicito, en verdad es muy lindo —y volvía a observar admirada todo a su alrededor.

—Y por otro lado —continuó Darien—, porque al poder apreciar la bahía desde aquí, quizás no eches tanto de menos el pueblo y puedas sentirte un poco como en casa. No es precisamente el mismo paisaje, pero también tenemos al mar frente a nosotros.

—Es cierto —dijo Serena al mirar hacia la bahía—, el mar… —suspiró con nostalgia y volvió a mirarlo—. Todo es muy hermoso, Darien. Gracias…

Él sonrió satisfecho y llamó al mesero. —Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y pidamos algo para comer, estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Puedo ordenar por ti? —preguntó gentil y ella asintió—. Aquí preparan unas delicias internacionales totalmente recomendables.

Cuando el mesero se acercó, Darien además de los platos le pidió que les sirvieran dos copas de champagne antes de cenar. Y una vez que el hombre se retiró, tomó las manos de Serena. —Bueno, aquí estamos, cumpliendo al fin con nuestro trato.

—Esto es increíble, estoy teniendo una cita —dijo ella riendo—. ¡Y contigo!

Darien también rió. —Así es, eres una chica muy afortunada.

—Entonces, ¿vas a dejar de fumar?

—Por supuesto que sí, voy a cumplir con rigor lo que acordamos. Desde hoy dejaré de fumar de manera definitiva.

—Más te vale que lo hagas, yo te estaré vigilando muy de cerca —lo regañó Serena y buscó algo en su bolso—. Bueno, antes de continuar con nuestra cita, hay algo que quiero darte —y le entregó un pequeño paquete.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Darien curioso al recibirlo.

—Un regalo para ti, te lo debía por tu cumpleaños. No es nada extraordinario, pero creo que te va a gustar.

Él rápidamente quitó el papel que envolvía el regalo. —Vaya —dijo asombrado al ver que se trataba de un libro. Era una recopilación del mismo autor de aquel poema que supo recitarle en varias ocasiones.

Serena tomó el libro para hojearlo. —Es una edición especial, porque está en idioma original —explicó mientras repasaba algunas páginas—. Pero cada poema tiene su respectiva traducción, ¿ves? —y cuando encontró el que estaba buscando, leyó algunos versos—. _"En lo oscuro de la lluvia, mientras el atardecer entra en su estuche, me siento a pensar en ti"_

_—__"__La ciudad sagrada que es tu rostro —_continuó Darien pronunciando los versos de memoria_—. Tus mejillas pequeñas, las calles de las sonrisas —_le quitó el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa, sin dejar de verla fijamente a los ojos, para enseguida tomar su rostro con las manos y comenzar a acariciarla con dulzura—. _Tus ojos a medias ave, a medias ángel —_lentamente se iba acercando más a ella—. _Y tus soñolientos labios, donde flotan las flores del beso… —_y le regaló un suave y tierno beso en la boca—. Muchas gracias, Serena —susurró al volver a mirarla a los ojos—. Es un regalo muy hermoso.

—Darien… —susurró ella repentinamente emocionada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él preocupado al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso vas a llorar?

Ella negó con la cabeza y acarició la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla. —No, no voy a llorar. Es sólo que… Que me doy cuenta de que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?

Serena llevó una mano a su pecho. —Que esto que siento, este amor tan inmenso y profundo, es tan hermoso… —dijo con voz temblorosa y los dos sonrieron—. Y soy tan feliz que… No sé cómo explicarlo, es… Es como si estuviera flotando por los aires, como si… —ahora llevaba una mano al rostro de Darien—. Estoy enamorada de ti, Darien. Tan locamente enamorada como jamás lo había estado en mi vida entera. Y poder sentir esto, poder demostrártelo me hace muy feliz…

Él se puso serio y no supo qué decir. Las palabras de Serena le llegaban al corazón y lo conmovían profundamente. Y sabía que sentía lo mismo por ella, que pudo demostrárselo en infinidad de ocasiones, pero no era suficiente para él. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de decirle, de manifestarle de alguna forma lo que realmente quería, lo que en verdad deseaba poder ofrecerle. —Serena… —dijo en voz baja—. Serena, yo…

Ella percibió cierta inquietud o nerviosismo en su rostro, o al menos tuvo esa impresión al verlo tan serio. Y antes de que él volviera a hablar, quiso decir algo más para intentar animarlo, si es que en verdad era eso lo que le hacía falta. —Porque te amo, Darien. Te amo tanto que quiero que estemos juntos siempre. Quiero estar contigo y no alejarme nunca de tu lado, quiero…

Darien esbozó una leve sonrisa. —Lo sé, claro que lo sé, y yo me siento exactamente igual, es sólo que… —hizo una pausa para intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que pensaba, y Serena comenzaba a impacientarse—. No te preocupes, no me hagas caso —tomó sus manos y las besó con dulzura. Y oportunamente apareció el mesero con las copas de champagne. Entonces Darien le entregó una a Serena y alzó la otra—. Ahora sólo dediquémonos a disfrutar de nuestra primera cita romántica —dijo con una nueva sonrisa invitándola a brindar.

Serena también sonrió un tanto más relajada y chocó su copa con la suya. —De acuerdo, disfrutemos de nuestra cita.

Y así lo hicieron. Después de brindar, ambos se dispusieron a degustar los platos que les habían servido. Durante toda la cena no dejaron de conversar y reír con soltura. Por momentos se daban de comer en la boca el uno al otro, e intercambiaban bromas, mimos y besos a cada instante. Disfrutaban de su compañía con la misma naturalidad de siempre.

Darien relataba contento sobre su intervención en el diseño del restaurante, describiendo entusiasmado cada detalle del proyecto original comparándolo con el resultado final, explicando sobre la distribución y constitución de los ambientes y su decoración, y muchas otras cosas más, haciéndola reír a cada rato con sus ocurrencias. No podían sentirse mejor, todo era sencillamente perfecto y simple entre ellos.

Momentos más tarde algunas luces del lugar se atenuaron y todos los asistentes dirigieron su atención hacia el pequeño escenario ubicado al otro extremo de la terraza donde unos músicos se acomodaban y preparaban para dar inicio a su presentación.

Luego de hacer una larga interpretación instrumental de conocidas y delicadas melodías, invitaron a la que parecía ser la cantante principal para acompañarlos con su voz. Durante todo el tiempo que los músicos tocaron, Darien abrazaba a Serena por los hombros y no soltaban sus manos ni por un minuto. Los dos se sentían plenamente felices de poder compartir juntos por primera vez una velada tan especial.

Una vez que una suave y romántica balada comenzó a sonar, Darien se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia ella tendiéndole una mano. —¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza, señorita? —le dijo con una gentil sonrisa. Serena simuló dudar por unos instantes y finalmente aceptó con una coqueta sonrisa. Entonces juntos caminaron hacia la improvisada pista donde otras parejas ya bailaban.

Darien llevó la mano de Serena a su pecho sin soltarla y la abrazó por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Ella reposó su rostro en su pecho y los dos comenzaron a bailar muy despacio, siguiendo el ritmo de la delicada música que los envolvía.

_._

_"__If you need water, I'll be your river… Like a wave I will come over you…_

_(Si necesitas agua, yo seré tu río… Como una ola te envolveré…)_

_You need someone to fall into, I'll be your river… And my love will carry you through…_

_(Si necesitas a alguien en quien sumergirte, yo seré tu río… Y mi amor te sostendrá…)_

_._

Permanecieron callados por unos instantes, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, concentrados en la melodía que sonaba. Era un momento sumamente romántico y especial, podían sentirse juntos, unidos, tan íntimamente conectados… Y continuaron bailando lentamente sin dejar de abrazarse.

Al estar juntos de esta forma Serena podía escuchar cómo los latidos del corazón de Darien se aceleraban cada vez más, al mismo ritmo y tiempo que el de ella, de tal manera que podía sentir cómo ambos estaban perfectamente sincronizados.

_._

_You're like the flame and you are drawn by desire… Watching and waiting in line for your turn…_

_(Eres como una llamarada y estás dibujado por el deseo… Observando y esperando por tu turno…)_

_I've learned to walk with my back to the fire… I like the heat but I don't wanna get burned…_

_(Aprendí a caminar de espaldas al fuego… Me gusta el calor pero no quiero quemarme…)_

_._

Darien comenzó a acariciar delicadamente la espalda de Serena con las yemas de sus dedos y acomodó su rostro en su cuello para poder sentirla más cerca. Respiraba el fresco y dulce aroma de su piel y disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados de las sensaciones que lo inundaban al tenerla entre sus brazos.

Serena sentía que unas suaves cosquillas comenzaban a recorrerla entera al percibir cómo los latidos del corazón de Darien se iban acelerando cada vez más y se estremecía al sentir la tibieza de su aliento tan cerca. También respiraba su perfume, intenso y sensual, y casi imperceptiblemente rozaba la piel de su cuello con los labios.

_._

_Here stands a fortress built with great walls of silence… Ready to crumble at the slightest word…_

_(Hay una fortaleza construida con grandes muros de silencio… Lista a desmoronarse ante la más mínima palabra…)_

_Finding the right one is becoming a science… I'd like to scream but I ain't gonna be heard…_

_(Encontrar a la persona indicada se está convirtiendo en una ciencia… Me gustaría gritar pero no voy a ser escuchada…)_

_._

Se acariciaban suavemente con sus rostros, él rozaba la mejilla de Serena con la punta de su nariz y muy lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios. Al quedar enfrentados se miraron a los ojos y notaron cómo su respiración se profundizaba y un intenso deseo comenzaba a invadirlos.

—Serena —susurró él al acariciar su rostro—, voy a pedírtelo ahora —dijo con una pícara sonrisa. Ella también sonrió y se ruborizó un poco—. ¿Quieres… —Darien hizo una corta pausa y se atrevió a preguntárselo—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —se sentía tan avergonzado y nervioso como un adolescente que se le declaraba a una chica por primera vez.

Serena también estaba muy ansiosa, sobre todo porque de alguna forma esperaba escuchar otro tipo de propuesta… Igualmente se sentía tan feliz y lo estaba pasando tan bien en su primera cita que creía enamorarse un poco más de él a cada minuto. —Sí quiero —respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Darien volvió a abrazarla. —Menos mal que aceptaste —susurró en su oído con un nuevo suspiro—, porque a veces temo que…

Ella esperó a que siguiera hablando pero no lo hizo, así que también se acercó a su oído. —¿Qué ocurre, Darien? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—No es nada, es sólo que acabo de recordar un momento bastante parecido a éste —respondió él—. Aquella noche que celebraste tu cumpleaños y los dos fuimos a caminar a la playa, ¿te acuerdas? —ella asintió sin decir nada, podía comenzar a comprender qué era lo que le pasaba—. Y hablamos mucho, de varios asuntos. Tú te abriste conmigo y me contaste cosas tuyas muy personales, y yo sentía que necesitaba tenerte conmigo, para cuidarte, para ayudarte a que te sintieras bien, para… —suspiró de nuevo y volvió a mirarla—. Cuando te obsequié los pendientes y me acerqué a ti para colocártelos, te tenía frente a mí, como ahora y supe que estaba loco por ti. Que deseaba demostrártelo, que quería besarte y abrazarte y no soltarte nunca. Y estaba completamente seguro de que a ti te pasaba lo mismo, pero… —bajó la mirada apenado.

—Lo siento —dijo ella avergonzada y sintiéndose culpable al recordar cómo lo había rechazado.

—No es que quiera reprochártelo, Serena, eso ya pasó, ya quedó atrás y…

—Te lastimé, Darien. Y en verdad lamento mucho haberlo hecho, fui muy injusta contigo, conmigo misma. Pero ahora todo es diferente —dijo con seguridad y los dos volvían a sonreír—. Te lo he dicho y demostrado muchas veces, contigo me siento contenida, cuidada, segura, en mi hogar. Y no quiero perderte, no quiero volver a asustarme y dejarte, porque eres muy importante para mí, porque te amo, Darien.

—Serena…

—No te preocupes más por lo que pasó, no tengas miedo, yo jamás volveré a alejarme de ti ni a echarme atrás ni nada de eso.

—Serena… —repitió él acercándose más a su rostro—. Serena, yo… —casi rozaba sus labios con los suyos—. Yo… Yo también te amo… —dijo en voz muy baja y muy delicadamente acarició sus labios con un dulce beso.

Comenzaron a besarse con tanta delicadeza, con tanta ternura, que se sentían flotar. Ella acariciaba el rostro de Darien con las manos y a medida que los besos pasaban a ser más intensos rodeó su cuello con sus brazos enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Él la tomó del cuello con una mano y de la cintura con la otra para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo.

Darien lentamente entreabrió su boca y se atrevió a acariciar los labios de Serena con la punta de su lengua para invitarla a profundizar los besos. Ella accedió enseguida, saboreando su boca con dulzura, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Y ambos poco a poco profundizaron los besos alternando suaves y lentas caricias con sus labios y sus lenguas. Se besaron largamente, acariciándose sin parar y sintiendo cómo su respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda e irregular.

_._

_What if all these fields that we both fly into melt away and disappear…?_

_(¿Y si estos campos sobre los que ambos volamos se derritieran y desaparecieran…?)_

_._

Pero una vez que se dieron cuenta de que ya no podían sostener más la calma con la que se trataban, comenzaron a suavizar los besos y se separaron sin soltar el abrazo. Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos intentando transmitirse lo que sentían sin palabras. Hasta que él se atrevió a romper el silencio. —Serena, quiero… —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Quiero decirte que… —pero se calló al darse cuenta de que ella estaba tiritando—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó preocupado al frotar sus brazos.

—Un poco —respondió Serena con los labios temblorosos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías frío? —la regañó Darien mientras se quitaba el saco y la cubría con él para abrigarla—. ¿Quieres que regresemos a casa?

Ella asintió con una pícara sonrisa. —Está bien, quizás allí se me pase el frío… —dijo guiñándole un ojo y haciéndolo reír. Darien la tomó de la mano para regresar a la mesa, buscar sus cosas y después de pagar la cuenta de lo que habían consumido, se fueron.

.

.

.

Una vez que regresaron al departamento de Darien, él fue directamente hasta su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar a que ella regresara del baño.

Estaba muy pensativo, hasta un tanto preocupado en cierto sentido. Tenía la mirada fija en un pequeño objeto que sostenía entre sus manos y a medida que el tiempo pasaba se convencía cada vez más de que necesitaba reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con Serena de algo sumamente importante para él. Un asunto que no sabía si por miedo o vergüenza o algo que no llegaba a descifrar del todo, hasta ahora no se había atrevido a mencionar.

Mientras pensaba y reflexionaba sobre todo esto, la vio aparecer desde la puerta, y toda su ansiedad se desvaneció como por arte de magia. —Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente… —dijo Serena coqueta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

Darien la observaba embelesado, estaba descalza y se había soltado el cabello. Y a medida que se acercaba percibía en su insinuante sonrisa un brillo muy especial, lo cual volvió a ponerlo un poco nervioso.

Se puso de pie, guardó el objeto en su bolsillo y caminó unos pasos para acercarse a ella. —Serena, antes que nada quisiera hablar contigo sobre…

Pero ella sin darle tiempo a decir más nada se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo apasionadamente, saboreando y explorando cada rincón de su boca, mordiendo sus labios, incitándolo a entrelazar su lengua con la suya y retomando sus pasos para guiarlo hasta la cama.

Darien no pudo resistirse y abrazando su cintura con fuerza para pegarla más a él, le correspondió cada beso con la misma intensidad, sintiendo que además de abrasadores y demandantes, eran unos besos llenos de deseo, de necesidad… de tanta pasión…

Se besaban con tal desenfreno que inmediatamente un ardiente calor encendió sus cuerpos y comenzó a recorrerlos con tanta intensidad que desbordaba sus sentidos. Se acariciaban, se saboreaban, profundizaban los besos y las caricias de tal forma que ya no distinguían donde terminaba el cuerpo de uno y comenzaba el del otro. Estaban muy agitados, y jadeaban entre besos por la falta de aire.

Sin dejar de besarlo, Serena llevó sus manos al pecho de Darien y empezó a desprender uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Él se separó un momento para poder volver a respirar, y ambos sonrieron seductores sin dejar de verse fijamente a los ojos hasta que ella terminó su tarea. —Estás muy impaciente esta noche, Sirenita… —murmuró Darien con la voz entrecortada.

Serena negó con la cabeza, se acercó a su boca y mordió el labio inferior de Darien. —No estoy impaciente —murmuró mientras comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su torso desnudo—. Estoy furiosa contigo por lo que hiciste más temprano —sin llegar a besarlo delineaba sus labios con la punta de su lengua y Darien soltó un suspiro de placer ante el contacto de sus inquietas manos sobre su piel, para luego cerrar los ojos y entregarse a las increíbles sensaciones que sus caricias le provocaban.

Ella lo observaba disfrutar e intensificaba las caricias, repasando su pecho, sus hombros y descendiendo con tibios y húmedos besos por su cuello. —Así que voy a vengarme por eso —susurró en su oído y sin perder más tiempo lo empujó contra la cama para que se sentara.

Darien la miraba asombrado, no podía creer la forma en que se estaba comportando, siendo tan espontánea y atrevida como jamás la había visto antes. Ella estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos con una lujuriosa sonrisa en su rostro, y llevando sus manos a su espalda buscó el cierre de su vestido para bajarlo lentamente y comenzar a desnudarse. Deslizó uno a uno los breteles por sus hombros y sin mayor esfuerzo la ligera tela cayó al suelo dejando su cuerpo completamente al descubierto.

Él no pudo evitar tentarse a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con la mirada, sus piernas, sus caderas, su vientre, su pecho. La encontraba irresistiblemente encantadora, llevaba un delicado y sensual conjunto violeta que resaltaba el dorado tono de su piel, y cuando miró su rostro notó cómo ella sonreía halagada por su expresión. —¿Estás listo? —preguntó seductora mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba sobre su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Darien no pudo emitir palabra alguna, sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Serena se acercó a sus labios y volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con mucha suavidad. Le quitó la camisa, la arrojó al suelo y mientras lentamente comenzaba a tumbarlo contra el colchón, sin cortar los besos llevó de nuevo sus manos a su pecho para volver a acariciar su piel. A medida que recorría el estremecido cuerpo de Darien podía sentir cómo sus músculos se contraían ante su contacto. Repasó su pecho, su cintura, su abdomen y siguió descendiendo hasta los botones de su pantalón para desabrocharlo muy despacio.

Por su parte Darien también la besaba suavemente, alternando delicadas y lentas caricias con sus labios sobre los suyos y recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de Serena, su cintura, sus muslos. Hasta que ella interrumpió los besos para incorporarse, quitarle el pantalón y volver a acomodarse sobre su cuerpo para ahora sí retomar los besos con mayor intensidad.

Él llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de Serena para desprender la prenda que cubría su pecho, pero sin llegar a quitársela ella interrumpió los besos y se alejó un poco apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Darien para observarlo por unos instantes. Él estaba tan agitado y la miraba a los ojos con tanta necesidad, con tanta desesperación que ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al verlo de esa forma. —Por favor… —suplicó Darien jadeante—. Por favor, Serena… —también intentó incorporarse, pero ella no lo dejó.

—No seas atrevido —dijo Serena negando con la cabeza—. Yo soy la que está al mando de todo ahora —murmuró seductora y con un lento movimiento se quitó el sostén y lo arrojó al suelo.

Darien, al contemplar su cuerpo semidesnudo, gruñó impaciente haciéndola reír. —Vas a matarme, Serena —dijo con voz ronca—. Vas a volverme loco… —ella no pudo resistirse más y regresó a sus labios para besarlo con desenfreno.

A medida que los besos se tornaban cada vez más profundos e intensos y sus lenguas se enredaban en una lucha apasionada, Serena lo oyó soltar un nuevo gemido, entonces comenzó a acariciarlo otra vez con las manos y también con suaves movimientos de su cuerpo. Besaba su cuello, sus hombros, descendió por su pecho y lo acariciaba entero para luego volver a besarlo en la boca intensificando los movimientos.

Ambos gemían agitados por las ardientes y placenteras sensaciones que mutuamente se provocaban. Aunque aún llevaban puestas las prendas íntimas, se sentían tan en contacto y tan excitados que temían llegar a alcanzar el clímax así. Entonces Serena decidió disminuir el ritmo de sus movimientos para evitar que todo se acabara antes de tiempo y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Darien con su boca, tomándose su tiempo para explorar de nuevo su pecho, descender por su abdomen, provocándolo cada vez más ante cada íntimo y tibio contacto de sus labios y su lengua sobre su piel.

Ella disfrutaba de verlo y sentirlo tan entregado a sus besos y sus caricias. Y cuando llegó más allá del ombligo, sin esperar demasiado tiró de sus boxers para terminar de desnudarlo. Se alejó un poco, volvió a mirarlo y recorrió todo su cuerpo con los ojos. Estaba cada vez más agitado, con los ojos cerrados, totalmente rendido a ella. —Eres… tan perfecto… —dijo Serena en un suspiro y después de acabar de desnudarse, regresó a su boca para besarlo con voracidad y comenzar a moverse de nuevo contra él. Lo acariciaba y apretaba con todo su cuerpo, rozando su piel con sus senos, su vientre, su sexo y consiguiendo que ambos cada vez se sintieran más excitados.

A medida que profundizaba los besos, Serena volvió a descender con una de sus manos por el cuerpo de Darien hasta llegar a su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarlo justo donde él más la necesitaba. —Oh, por dios… —exclamó Darien con un nuevo gemido y ella sonrió satisfecha contra su boca.

Él no quiso quedar en desventaja y también llevó su mano a su entrepierna. Y la sintió tan entregada y dispuesta, que empezó a acariciarla con la punta de sus dedos haciendo frenéticos movimientos circulares sobre su centro. Ella soltó nuevos y más agudos gemidos, intensificando sus caricias y retomando los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Pero Darien se detuvo de repente y ella lo miró confundida. —No aguanto más —murmuró jadeante—, te necesito… ahora… —y estiró un brazo hacia la mesita de noche con la intención de buscar algo.

Sin embargo ella lo detuvo enderezándose de golpe. —No importa —dijo agitada—, no hará falta…

Él la miró confundido. —Pero Serena, tenemos que usar protección, tú siempre me has pedido que…

—Hoy no —insistió ella—, está bien —dijo con una sonrisa para transmitirle tranquilidad—. Hoy podemos hacerlo sin protección, confía en mí.

Darien la tomó de las caderas. —Ya no puedo esperar más —la alejó un poco para acomodarla mejor sobre él—, necesito que seas mía… Ahora… —y con un rápido y fuerte empujón entró en su cuerpo. Ambos gimieron juntos ante la tan ansiada unión y Serena comenzó a moverse de nuevo, se ondulaba entera, subiendo y bajando sin despegarse del cuerpo de Darien y ejerciendo presión desde su interior. Él dirigió su mano hacia sus pechos, y comenzó a masajearlos y pellizcar sus pezones alternadamente.

Serena cada vez se ondulaba con mayor velocidad y él acompañaba su ritmo con su cuerpo. —Darien… —exclamó jadeante entre gemidos cada vez más agudos—. Darien… —ambos gemían agitados y desbordados de placer y deseo. Él también se incorporó para besarla en la boca con voracidad—. Darien… —repitió ella impaciente—. Bésame, Darien… —le suplicó —Bésame, por favor…

Darien sonrió complacido al ver cómo ella arqueaba su cuerpo para acercar sus senos hacia él y enseguida atacó uno con su mano y el otro con su boca. Besó, lamió y succionó el pezón con desenfreno y ella comenzó a soltar nuevos y más agudos gemidos mientras retomaba los movimientos ondulantes de su cuerpo con mayor intensidad.

Él llevó su boca al otro seno y sus manos a las caderas de Serena para suavizar los movimientos, pero ella cada vez se impacientaba más, tirando de su cabello para separar su rostro de su pecho y mirarlo a los ojos. Darien sonrió de nuevo al ver su expresión de necesidad, de sufrimiento, y Serena lo besó en la boca con desesperación. Él la tomó otra vez de las caderas para acompasar los movimientos. —Serena… —la llamó para que abriera los ojos y encontrarse con su mirada—. Te amo, Serena… —y ella se acercó a su boca para volver a besarlo intensificando los movimientos y los gemidos para finalmente alcanzar el orgasmo.

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza y continuó soltando suaves gemidos por las intensas sensaciones que aún persistían. —Darien… —susurró agitada—. Mi amor… —y lo miró a los ojos para tomar su rostro con las manos y acariciarlo—. Eres tan hermoso, mi amor… —dijo suspirando entrecortadamente—. Eres tan…

Y Darien enseguida la besó en los labios. —Aún no hemos terminado —susurró entre besos y con un rápido movimiento cambió de posición sin salirse de ella. La tumbó de espaldas a la cama y apoyó sus brazos a los lados sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos—. Ahora es mi turno… —dijo con una lujuriosa sonrisa y la embistió con fuerza, haciéndola soltar un agudo grito.

Comenzó a moverse contra ella lenta pero rítmicamente, alternando besos y suaves gemidos. Y Serena también empezó a ondularse acoplándose a sus movimientos. Pero Darien estaba fuera de control, y tomando una pierna de Serena para acomodarla alrededor de su cintura, sus embestidas poco a poco cobraban más ritmo y profundidad.

Sin disminuir la intensidad de sus entradas, Darien siguió besándola ininterrumpidamente, saboreándola, gimiendo contra su boca, moviéndose cada vez con más velocidad, y tomando su otra pierna empujó sus rodillas contra su pecho, para hacer mayor presión y lograr hundirse aún más en su interior.

Serena soltó gemidos más agudos y se retorció contra él, moviendo sus caderas y clavando sus uñas en la piel de su espalda. Al sentirla, Darien se atrevió a soltarse un poco más y sin dudarlo volvió a tomar sus piernas para acomodar sus tobillos sobre sus hombros. Ahora la embestía con más fuerza, provocándole tanto placer que podía sentir cómo volvía a tensarse entera y ejercer mayor presión desde su interior.

—Darien… ¡Darien… Te amo…! —gritó Serena completamente fuera de sí.

El cuerpo de Darien también comenzó a tensarse, acelerando el ritmo de sus movimientos. —Te amo, Serena… —exclamó jadeante al dejar caer sus piernas a los lados para acercarse a su rostro y volver a besarla—. Jamás dejaré de amarte… Nunca dejaré de demostrártelo… —susurró contra sus labios. Profundizó sus entradas disminuyendo el ritmo de sus movimientos y presionando con fuerza contra su cuerpo—. Serena… —repitió casi sin aire y enterrando su rostro en su cuello finalmente juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

.

.

.

Los dos se quedaron sin aliento, abrazados, respirando con dificultad. Darien permaneció unos instantes en la misma posición, estremeciéndose una vez más antes de desplomarse encima de ella. Serena soltó un largo suspiro y abrazando su cuello acarició con dulzura su espalda para suavizar las marcas que segundos antes le había hecho con las uñas.

—¿Estás… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él al mirarla a los ojos.

Ella sonrió extasiada. —Sí, estoy muy bien —y le daba cortos besos en los labios—. Estuviste increíble… Fue algo… increíble…

—Lo siento, creo que me entusiasmé demasiado… —bromeó Darien y los dos rieron. Con mucho cuidado se separó completamente de su cuerpo para recostarse a su lado boca arriba. Ahora podían comenzar a respirar mejor, sin embargo él aún estaba bastante agitado.

—¿Tú estás bien? —le preguntó Serena al notar que su respiración seguía siendo muy irregular, Darien asintió llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¿En verdad te sientes bien? Porque te noto muy agitado.

—Estoy bien, en serio —dijo él extendiendo sus brazos a los lados e inspirando y exhalando grandes bocanadas de aire para poder poco a poco comenzar a respirar con normalidad—. Lo que pasa es que tú me dejas sin aliento, Sirenita —volvió a bromear.

—Pero Darien…

—No te asustes, ya se me va a pasar, no te preocupes.

Ella se movió para acercarse más a él. —Por favor, Darien, ya deja de fumar —dijo al posar su mano sobre su pecho—. Tienes que cuidar tu salud.

—Oye, tranquila —dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba por los hombros—. Ya te dije que desde hoy dejaré de fumar definitivamente y así será.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, te lo prometo —afirmó él con determinación. Serena le dio un corto beso en los labios y acomodó su rostro sobre su pecho. Darien enseguida la atrajo más hacia él para comenzar a acariciar su cabello con los dedos—. Eres muy maternal, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, hasta bastante sobreprotectora a veces.

—Puede ser. Justamente el otro día Hotaru me dijo que soy como una mamá para ella, y me sorprendió, jamás imaginé que me vería de esa forma.

—Es que tiene razón, tú eres muy atenta y cuidadosa con ella, como si fueras su madre.

—Y también me dijo que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué más te dijo?

—No, nada. No me dijo más nada.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Darien no dejaba de acariciar su pelo dulcemente y Serena también acariciaba su pecho con suavidad. _—"Y hay esa dulce y tímida pirueta_ —él comenzó a pronunciar los últimos versos del poema que había recitado más temprano en el restaurante—. _Tu pelo y también tu alma de canción y danza_ —decía cada frase en un tono de voz tan dulce y calmado que Serena cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse en lo que oía—. _Una estrella única raramente amada se pronuncia. Y yo pienso en ti"_ —después de decir estas últimas palabras, besó a Serena en la frente.

Volvieron a quedarse callados, y poco a poco el sueño comenzaba a vencerlos, pero antes de que se quedaran dormidos Darien volvió a hablar. —Serena —la llamó en voz baja.

—¿Mmm…?

Darien inspiró hondo para reunir valor y animarse de una buena vez a decirle lo que no se atrevió a preguntarle hasta entonces. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —soltó sin rodeos.

Serena se sentó de repente pegando un salto. —¡¿Qué?! —gritó sobresaltada mientras cubría su cuerpo con una de las sábanas.

Él también se sentó. —Lo siento, Serena, no quise asustarte, no creí que…

—Pero… Pero… ¿Qué… ¿Qué… —ella estaba totalmente desconcertada. No podía creer lo que Darien acababa de decirle. Aunque había estado esperando durante todo el día, más precisamente desde que le dijo a su mamá que era su prometido, a que él volviera a mencionar algo al respecto, no se imaginó que sería de esta forma tan imprevisible y espontánea—. ¿Qué dijiste? —Necesitaba estar segura de lo que había escuchado, que él le aclarara lo que estaba pasando.

—Dije exactamente lo que creíste oír, te pregunté si te quieres casar conmigo.

—Darien…

—Sé que ésta no es la manera más formal y correcta de decírtelo, de hecho tenía planeado hacerlo de otro modo, durante la cena, como debe ser, en una atmósfera íntima y romántica como yo me imagino que se hacen este tipo de cosas. Pero aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo en varias ocasiones, no sé qué me pasó, me asusté, temía que me rechazaras o algo por el estilo.

—Pero… Pero… ¿Cómo… ¿Cuándo lo decidiste… ¿Qué…

—Ya hace un tiempo que estoy pensando al respecto, no fue algo que se me ocurrió esta mañana cuando se lo dije a tu madre. Sino que en realidad me di cuenta de que esto es lo que quiero para nosotros desde aquel día que me buscaste en la estación y me dijiste lo que sentías por mí. Lo supe ahí, en ese preciso instante, pero no me atreví a decírtelo porque después surgieron otros problemas, tú estabas muy afligida con lo de tus padres y… Lo lamento, no quería que fuera así. No quise alarmarte ni nada de eso.

—No, Darien, no es eso lo que yo… Lo que pasa es que… No sé… No pensé que… ¡Por dios, estoy tan nerviosa! —exclamó ella mientras sacudía sus manos frente a su rostro con la intención de contener sus emociones.

—Mírame, Serena —dijo Darien al tomar sus manos—. Mírame y escúchame bien —Serena obedeció—. Yo te estoy pidiendo esto porque… Quiero pedírtelo porque necesito demostrarte que estoy dispuesto a comprometerme contigo. Para que entre los dos comencemos a construir algo verdadero y sólido, para que tengamos sueños y proyectos en común, para que seamos felices —los ojos de Serena se llenaban de lágrimas al escucharlo—. Porque desde que te conocí supe que en ti podía encontrar a la persona indicada que me ayudara a sentirme completo, alguien con quien compartir mi vida, todos los días, todas las noches. Porque tú eres lo que yo necesito para creer que el amor es posible para mí…

Soltó las manos de Serena para buscar su pantalón en el suelo y sacar de uno de los bolsillos una cajita que le entregó. Y ella al recibirla se emocionó aún más, ya que creyó adivinar lo que habría dentro. —Oh, Darien —comenzó a abrirla lentamente y al ver el anillo que contenía estalló en lágrimas—. Por dios, Darien, no puedo creerlo, no… —y su llanto era tan intenso que no pudo seguir hablando.

Darien sacó el anillo de la cajita y tomó su mano izquierda. —Quiero comprometerme contigo, Serena. Quiero elegirte todos los días de mi vida a partir de hoy. Para amarte, acompañarte, cuidarte, para compartir absolutamente todo contigo. Y quiero que seamos muy felices juntos —colocó el anillo en su dedo—. No importa cuándo, no interesa cómo, pero quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo…

Ella no pudo resistirse más y saltó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza y sollozar con intensidad. —Acepto —gimoteó contra su cuello—. Acepto, Darien. Quiero casarme contigo, quiero que estemos siempre juntos, siempre…

Él suspiró aliviado al oír su respuesta. —Te amo, Serena. Te amo demasiado…

Serena lentamente se separó de él y Darien enseguida comenzó a acariciar su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas. —Yo también te amo… —dijo un poco más tranquila.

Darien le regaló una cálida sonrisa. —Vamos a ser muy felices juntos, Sirena… —susurró en un suspiro.

—Muy felices, 'Ojos azules'… —susurró ella también sonriendo. Y volvieron a besarse.

_._

_If you need water, I'll be your river… Like a wave I will come over you…_

_(Si necesitas agua, yo seré tu río… Como una ola te envolveré…)_

_You need someone to fall into, I'll be your river… And my love will carry you through…"_

_(Si necesitas a alguien en quien sumergirte, yo seré tu río… Y mi amor te sostendrá…)_

_._

* * *

**_Ahhhhhhh suspiro como opa… Este Darien es todo un dulce de leche y Serena una suertuda… _**

**_Qué les pareció el cap? Leyeron lo que esperaban o se quedaron con ganas de más? Cuenten cuenten!_**

**_Aquí van mis respuestas a sus rws:_**

_**-Bibi Mallworld: Yo también amo a Darien… Y me encanta hacerlo bien romántico… Hoy nuestros tortolitos tuvieron un merecido descanso después de tantos líos con la familia de Serena… Y parece que así de bien seguirán marchando las cosas entre ellos.**_

_**-brujitadcc: Después de unas cuantas pálidas, hoy los tortolitos tuvieron un respiro. Y creo que Darien volvió a demostrarnos lo dulce, tierno y bello que es… Como a nosotras tanto nos gusta…**_

_**-Jan: Después de dejar atrás tantos dramas y dolores de cabeza, Serena se está dando una oportunidad para ser feliz con su amado Darien. Y hoy ambos volvieron a demostrarnos con creces lo enamorados y seguros que se sienten…**_

_**-kaguya: Se lo propuso! Nuestro adorado dulce de leche le propuso matrimonio a Serena! Así que las cosas pintan seguir avanzando más que bien entre ellos.**_

_**-romi: Serena cerró un triste y difícil capítulo con su familia, para emprender uno nuevo con su amado Darien. El final feliz está cerca!**_

_**-Patricia: Espero que el cap de hoy también te haya gustado y que hayas disfrutado de la cita… Parece que a estos dos ya no los separamos más!**_

_**-Ana: Fue un alivio para todos que Serena pudiera dejar de lado sus problemas de una buena vez y enfocarse al cien por cien a su vida junto a Darien. Y hoy pudimos comprobarlo, porque hubo de todo, hasta propuesta!**_

_**-Guest: Sí sí, Darien es muy lindo… Y creo que hoy volvió a hacernos suspirar a todas… Gracias por acercarte a mi fic y dejarme tu opinión!**_

_**Bueno gente, esto ha sido todo por hoy… Les agradezco**_**_ a todxs por su reconocimiento, su interés y sus lindas palabras! Cada cosa que me dicen me llega al corazón y me ayuda a recargar mis piletas para continuar escribiendo! _**

**_Así que espero con mucha ansiedad que me dejen sus reviews!_**

**_Besotototes per tutti y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	23. Capitulo 22

**_Hola gente querida del mio cuore! Cómo están? Espero que super bien!_**

**_Yo estoy muy avergonzada por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, así que les pido miles de disculpas por mi retraso…_**

**_En fin, después de los contratiempos y los 'cuelgues', logré terminar de escribir un nuevo cap que hoy comparto con uds. A medida que me voy acercando al final de esta historia, más me está costando avanzar… Pero como siempre les digo, no pienso dejar inconcluso este fic, por más tiempo y sobre-esfuerzo que me demande, no lo voy a abandonar por nada en el mundo, confíen en mí!_**

**_Bueno, sin más para comentar por ahora, lxs invito a leer el VEINTIDÓS en paz y les pido que por favor me cuenten qué les pareció! _**

**_Espero sus muy preciados y lindos rws :)_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajo me despido…_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Veintidós ::_

Serena estaba en el baño con Hotaru ayudándola a terminar de lavarse el cabello. Era un domingo por la noche, el día anterior ella y Darien habían regresado desde Tokio a su pueblo. Y durante todo el fin de semana hicieron cientos de cosas junto a la pequeña para compensar su ausencia y consentirla un poco.

—¿Entonces qué haremos esta noche? —preguntó Hotaru con entusiasmo—. ¿Vamos otra vez a cenar a lo de Andrew?

—No, hoy nos quedaremos aquí —respondió Serena—. Ya fuimos anoche al bar.

Hotaru quiso protestar. —Pero Serena…

—Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a la escuela, así que no insistas.

—Sí, ya lo sé, no debo acostarme tarde. Pero es que lo hemos pasado tan bien este fin de semana, fuimos a la playa, al bar a escuchar a mis tías, nos divertimos tanto que siento como si aún estuviera en vacaciones de verano y tengo ganas de volver a salir.

—Aunque todavía haga calor y podamos disfrutar de la playa y todas esas cosas que tanto te gustan, el verano acabó hace semanas. Y tus vacaciones también, no lo olvides.

—Está bien…

Cuando Serena terminó de enjuagarle el cabello, le envolvió la cabeza con una toalla. —Bueno, listo. Ahora ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte y luego te peino.

Hotaru, repentinamente seria, tomó su mano izquierda. —Serena, ya no aguanto más, estoy muriendo de curiosidad —dijo impaciente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena algo asustada.

—¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto? —preguntó Hotaru más impaciente al señalar el anillo que tenía puesto.

Serena se sobresaltó por la inesperada y directa pregunta de la niña. —Ah, ¿esto? Bueno… eh… es… sólo es un anillo nuevo, ¿te gusta? —preguntó riendo nerviosa.

—¡Es precioso, Serena! —exclamó Hotaru—. ¡Claro que me gusta! Pero no es un anillo cualquiera, es una joya muy valiosa y fina, tú no usas este tipo de cosas.

—Bueno… es que… en realidad… yo…

—Vamos, dime la verdad y deja de hacerte la tonta. Te lo regaló Darien, ¿cierto?

Serena suspiró resignada. No tenía caso hacerse la desentendida con la perspicaz de Hotaru. —Sí, él me lo regaló en Tokio.

—Entonces… ¿Entonces eso significa que te pidió que te cases con él? ¿Es eso, Serena? ¡¿Darien y tú se van a casar?! —volvió a exclamar la niña.

Serena demoró en responder. —Mira, Darien y yo hace muy poco tiempo que estamos juntos. Y con todo lo que pasó en estos últimos días nos hemos acercado mucho más y hemos decidido… —le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no se animaba a decirle directamente lo que pasaba—. Bueno, hemos decidido formalizar nuestra relación, así que ahora somos 'novios'. Y por eso es que él me regaló este anillo.

—¡¿Pero se van a casar o no?!

—Bueno, aún es algo pronto para pensar en eso, así que…

—Ay, Serena, ¡sí que eres lenta! —la regañó Hotaru—. ¿Acaso no sabes que cuando un chico le regala un anillo como éste a una chica significa que le está proponiendo matrimonio? ¡Cualquiera se daría cuenta al instante!

—Bueno, basta —la cortó Serena esforzándose por disimular su nerviosismo—. No me gusta que hables de estas cosas con tanta soltura, son asuntos de adultos y tú eres…

—Una niña pequeña —Hotaru completó la frase en tono burlón—. Está bien, no diré más nada. Contigo nunca se puede hablar de estos temas porque eres una gruñona —volvió a retarla y Serena echó a reír—. Pero no me quedaré con la duda, hablaré con Darien y él me contará la verdad.

—Hotaru, por favor…

—No te preocupes, Serenita, a ti no volveré a preguntarte más nada, confía en mí —le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del baño.

—Ay, pero qué niña más atrevida —protestó Serena entre dientes sin dejar de reír.

Una vez que acabó de ordenar todo, fue hasta la cocina para buscar a Darien. Cuando llegó lo vio de espaldas a la puerta afanado con los preparativos de la cena. —¿Qué estás haciendo así? —le preguntó curiosa al percatarse de que sólo vestía sus bermudas—. ¿No tienes frío?

Darien se sobresaltó al escucharla y a medida que ella se iba acercando, él retrocedía manteniendo cierta distancia. —Bueno, lo que pasa es que… En realidad aquí hace un poco de calor, como estoy cocinando…

Serena creyó adivinar lo que le estaba ocultando. —No mientas, jovencito. Date la vuelta y déjame ver tu espalda.

—Pero Serena…

—¡Que voltees te digo! —le ordenó y él obedeció cabizbajo—. Ay, Darien, mira cómo estás. Has vuelto a quemarte mucho con el sol —ella enseguida tocó sus hombros—. Por dios, ¡estás ardiendo! ¿No te duele?

—Bueno, quizás un poco.

—Claro, con estas quemaduras no hay ropa que aguantes —Serena lo tomó de la mano—. Ven, deja lo que estás haciendo y siéntate aquí.

Darien quiso resistirse. —Pero Serena, no es para tanto.

—¡Que te sientes! —insistió ella simulando estar molesta y él se sentó en una banqueta junto al desayunador. Serena buscó un envase de gel post-solar en una de las alacenas y cuando regresó a su lado empezó a aplicárselo sobre su espalda y sus hombros—. Mira lo que te pasa por no usar pantalla solar, eres un jovencito muy desobediente —lo regañó riendo y después de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla continuó con su tarea.

Darien se retorció un poco por las incómodas sensaciones que ese 'fatídico' gel le provocaba, hasta que se acostumbró y pudo relajarse. —En realidad es una brillante y muy efectiva estrategia que implemento a propósito para que tú me acaricies —dijo tras una pausa en tono coqueto.

—Eres tremendo, Darien —dijo ella—. Te comportas como un niño pequeño —le regaló otro beso y los dos volvieron a reír—. Pero esta vez te has quemado mucho de verdad, tienes la piel tan caliente que enseguida absorbe el gel —comentó preocupada.

—No exageres, mañana se me habrá pasado —él volteó a mirarla de frente y tomar sus manos—. Estas manos son capaces de sanar todas mis heridas —y las besó con dulzura.

Serena suspiró enternecida. —Eres tan cursi…

Darien la abrazó por la cintura para atraerla hacia él. —Sí, lo soy. Pero es todo culpa tuya, tú me convertiste en esto. Ya no soy ni la sombra del que era antes.

Después de unos cuantos besos y risas, ella se separó un poco. —Bueno, no me interrumpas más y déjame terminar con esto, ¿quieres? —y continuó aplicándole el gel sobre los brazos.

Él la observaba pensativo. —Serena, tengo algo que decirte —dijo serio.

—¿Qué?

—Hace un momento hablé con Kobayashi, me llamó para avisarme que ha surgido un nuevo inconveniente con nuestros clientes y debemos reunirnos con ellos lo antes posible. Así que tendré que regresar a Tokio.

Serena seguía concentrada en su tarea y no lo miraba a los ojos. —¿Cuándo?

—Mañana.

Ella alzó la vista. —¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabamos de llegar —dijo afligida.

—Es que es un asunto en verdad importante, nos han pedido que tengamos una reunión mañana por la tarde para discutirlo y yo no puedo ausentarme, tengo que estar presente sí o sí.

—Comprendo.

—Es mi trabajo, Serena, no puedo desatenderlo.

—Está bien, si tienes que ir, ve.

—Una vez que se solucione y deje todo en orden, volveré. No creo que me lleve mucho más de tres o cuatro días, a más tardar el fin de semana estaré de regreso, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo.

Darien tomó su rostro. —¿Estarás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Serena asintió con una amplia sonrisa. —Claro que sí, no te preocupes por mí —y dejó el envase de gel sobre la barra.

Él suspiró aliviado al verla sonreír y volvió a abrazarla. —Bueno, en unos 15 minutos estará lista la comida. ¿Hotaru ya terminó de bañarse?

—Sí, está en su cuarto cambiándose.

—Está bien —Darien le dio un suave beso en la frente.

—Me preguntó por el anillo —comentó Serena en voz baja—. Ya se dio cuenta de lo que significa y me insistió para que se lo dijera, pero no me atreví a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, me agarró desprevenida y no supe qué decirle. Pero principalmente porque creo que deberíamos decírselo entre los dos, ¿a ti qué te parece?

—Me parece bien. Yo también creo que lo mejor es que se lo digamos juntos.

Serena abrazó su cuello. —¿Entonces se lo decimos esta noche? Yo ya no aguanto más, me pone muy nerviosa tener que ocultárselo y no puedo disimularlo ni un poco. Y ella es muy perceptiva con estas cosas, se da cuenta de todo y eso me pone más nerviosa todavía —dijo riendo.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes, se lo diremos hoy mismo, ¿está bien? —ella asintió y Darien comenzó a darle cortos besos en los labios—. Le diremos que esta preciosa y encantadora Sirenita va a convertirse en mi esposa —dijo seductor.

Serena también lo besaba. —Y que este sexy y cursi jovencito de ojos azules se convertirá en mi esposo —dijo coqueta.

—Señor y Señora Chiba… Me gusta cómo suena.

—A mí también, me encanta… —dijo ella suspirando y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado e intenso beso.

Pero la estridente voz de Hotaru los interrumpió y al escucharla se separaron enseguida. —¡Lo sabía! —gritó la niña desde la puerta de la cocina—. ¡Se van a casar! —corrió apurada hacia ellos—. ¡Se van a casar! ¡Serena! ¡Darien! —saltó efusiva sobre los dos para abrazarlos—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre supe que esto iba a pasar, ustedes son hechos el uno para el otro! ¡Los quiero tanto! ¡Soy tan feliz!

Darien tomó a Hotaru entre sus brazos. —Pero qué niña más atrevida, ¿nos estabas espiando? —preguntó riendo.

—¡Claro que no! Ustedes son los atrevidos que andan a los puros arrumacos todo el tiempo. Ni se dieron cuenta de que yo había llegado hasta aquí, y no pude evitar escucharlos.

Serena reía muerta de vergüenza. —Eres tremenda, igual o peor que tu hermano.

—Pero yo te quiero más que él —dijo Hotaru besándolos alternadamente en las mejillas.

—Eso no es cierto, yo la quiero más —protestó Darien.

—Y yo los adoro a los dos —dijo Serena emocionada.

—¡Ay, son tan feliz! —Hotaru volvió a abrazarlos—. No puedo creerlo, se van a casar, ¡se van a casar! Y tú, Serena, vas a mudarte aquí con nosotros, ¿verdad? Y vamos a vivir juntos como una familia, ¿cierto? Y seremos muy muy felices y nunca más nos vamos a separar.

Serena asintió contenta. —Así es, princesita. Vamos a ser muy felices los tres…

.

.

.

Algunos días después…

Mientras Serena se encontraba en la cocina lavando y ordenando las cosas que se le habían acumulado desde el mediodía, oyó que golpeaban a la puerta y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a atender.

Cuando llegó a la entrada principal de la casa y abrió, se encontró con sus amigos Lita y Andrew, quienes habían llegado en busca de su hija Makoto. —Hola, amiga —la saludó Lita cuando la vio.

—Hola, chicos —los saludó Serena gentil.

—Disculpa la tardanza —siguió Lita—. Es que Andrew tuvo que pasar de nuevo por el bar porque acababan de llegar unos proveedores y se nos hizo un poco tarde.

—No hay problema —dijo Serena y los invitó a pasar.

Enseguida aparecieron las niñas desde la sala. Y Makoto, al ver a Andrew, corrió hacia él. —¡Papi! ¡Lllegaste! —gritó efusiva y saltó a sus brazos.

—Hola, hijita —la saludó Andrew riendo mientras la alzaba del suelo y la pequeña lo abrazaba y besaba con impaciencia.

—¡Oye! —protestó Lita—. Tu madre también está aquí, ¿no piensas saludarme?

—Hola, mamá —dijo Makoto al darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y volvía a abrazar a su papá.

—Niñas, son todas iguales, siempre enamoradas de sus padres —bromeó Lita.

Por su parte, Hotaru se abrazaba a las piernas de Serena y las dos observaban la escena con expresión melancólica. Cuando Lita se dio cuenta, quiso cambiar de tema para mejorar los ánimos. —¿Y tú cómo estás, pequeña? —le preguntó a Hotaru—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —la niña acababa de reponerse de una gripe, había estado algo delicada y tuvo que pasar varios días en cama.

—Sí, mucho mejor —respondió Hotaru con una alegre sonrisa—. Y mañana voy a volver a la escuela.

—¿En serio? Qué bueno, me alegro mucho.

—Sí, por suerte se ha recuperado más que bien —agregó Serena—. Porque es una niña muy fuerte.

—¿Y Darien? —volvió a preguntar Lita—. ¿Aún no ha regresado?

—No, todavía no —respondió Serena seria.

—Bueno, no las demoramos más. Deben estar cansadas, así que mejor nos vamos —intervino Andrew al percibir cierta tensión en su amiga—. Adiós, Serena, Hotaru —se despidió de las dos y fue hasta su auto con Makoto entre sus brazos.

Antes de irse, Lita abrazó a Serena. —¿Y tú cómo te sientes? —preguntó en voz baja en su oído—. ¿Estás un poco más tranquila?

—Sí.

—Si necesitas hablar o cualquier otra cosa no dudes en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea —se separaron—. Bueno, nos vemos. Adiós, chicas —se despidió Lita y fue al auto donde su esposo e hija la esperaban.

—Adiós, chicos —dijeron Serena y Hotaru juntas desde la puerta y los siguieron con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista.

Serena suspiró largamente y tomó a Hotaru de la mano. —Bueno, ya es algo tarde y está refrescando bastante. ¿Quieres que te caliente un poco de sopa?

—No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

—¿Un té?

—No, no quiero nada.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Serena tocó la frente de la niña con la mano para chequear su temperatura.

—Sí, estoy bien. Pero me duele un poco la cabeza —respondió Hotaru.

—Es que han estado mucho tiempo con esos videojuegos. Mejor vamos a la cama, ¿quieres? Así descansas bien para poder ir mañana a la escuela.

—Bueno…

Las dos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la habitación de Hotaru para disponerse a dormir. Despues de que Serena arropara a la pequeña en su cama, se recostó junto a ella para acompañarla hasta que se durmiera. Y mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura, la niña volvió a hablar antes de que el sueño la venciera del todo. —Serena —la llamó somnolienta, ya casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo va a regresar Darien?

—Este fin de semana.

—Lo extraño mucho…

—Yo también lo extraño, pero ya falta poco para que lo volvamos a ver, no te preocupes.

Cuando Hotaru finalmente se durmió, Serena se mantuvo despierta un rato más sin dejar de acariciarla y pensando en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo en cuánto echaba de menos a Darien. Habían pasado varios días desde que partió a Tokio y aunque se mantuvieron en contacto casi permanentemente, para ella esta vez había sido realmente difícil tenerlo lejos, y lo extrañaba tanto… No dejó de pensar en él por unos instantes más, hasta que por fin también se quedó profundamente dormida. El cansancio que llevaba a cuestas era demasiado.

Pero algunos minutos o unas horas más tarde, se despertó de golpe al sentir una familiar calidez que la envolvía. Enseguida volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Darien, y recién ahí se dio cuenta de que él había estado abrazándola hasta ese momento. —¿Darien? —dijo confundida en voz baja mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él estaba arrodillado junto a la cama. Y no dejaba de sonreír y acariciar su rostro con suavidad. —Acabo de llegar, pude regresar antes de lo previsto.

—¿Qué hora es? —volvió a preguntar Serena algo desorientada.

—Casi las dos.

—¡¿Qué?!

Darien le tapó la boca con la mano. —No grites, vas a despertarla —murmuró riendo.

Ella recordó que se había quedado dormida junto a Hotaru. —Es verdad, mejor vayamos a tu habitación —dijo al levantarse de la cama.

Una vez que apagaron las luces y cerraron la puerta del cuarto de la niña, los dos fueron hasta la habitación de Darien en silencio. Cuando llegaron y ambos entraron, Serena se quedó de pie junto a la puerta después de cerrarla, dándole la espalda a Darien.

Él se acercó a ella lentamente. —Al fin estoy en casa, no veía las horas de llegar y volver a verlas —la tomó del brazo para que volteara a verlo—. Las he extrañado tanto que…

Pero cuando quedaron enfrentados, Serena se soltó bruscamente. —¿Cómo es posible que llegues a esta hora sin avisarme nada? —preguntó molesta.

—Es que quise sorprenderte llegando antes de lo que te había dicho —Darien intentó disculparse—. Creí que…

—¿Antes de lo que me dijiste? 20 días, Darien —le reprochó Serena más enojada—, hace más de 20 días que te fuiste cuando en realidad me dijiste que no ibas a tardarte más de una semana en regresar. ¿Y ahora me dices que llegas antes de lo previsto?

—No te enojes, Serena, sabes bien lo demandante que ha sido mi trabajo este último tiempo. Yo te lo expliqué, te llamé a diario para contarte todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Pero te fuiste por mucho tiempo y yo te estuve esperando.

—Lo sé —Darien se sentía culpable e intentaba calmarla—. Yo también esperaba regresar antes, pero no pude, he estado en verdad muy ocupado. Sin embargo después de decirte que vendría el próximo fin de semana, por fortuna hoy logré organizarme mejor. Así que no lo dudé ni un segundo y viajé inmediatamente para acá.

—¿Pero a esta hora? —preguntó ella—. Ya no hay trenes a esta hora —y comprendió lo que había hecho—. ¿Viniste en auto?

—Sí —respondió él—, no iba a poder esperar hasta mañana y tomar el primer tren, quería regresar lo antes posible.

—Pero Darien, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué eres tan imprudente? Es muy peligroso conducir de noche por estas carreteras, además son muchas horas y ya es muy tarde, seguro has de estar muy cansado, podrías haberte quedado dormido al volante o algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Por favor, no te enojes más, no quise preocuparte, yo…

—Sí me enojo, Darien, claro que me enojo. Porque no me gusta nada lo que estás haciendo, cómo te estás comportando —mientras hablaba, Serena empezó a deambular por toda la habitación juntando ropa y otros objetos que comenzaba a guardar en una mochila—. Esto no es lo que yo creí que sucedería. Tú me dijiste que sólo te ausentarías una semana y al final te tardaste más de 20 días en regresar. También me prometiste que dejarías de fumar de manera definitiva y no cumpliste con tu palabra —Darien la miró con ojos enormes, estaba sorprendido porque lo hubiera notado, y ella se acercó a él para tomar la solapa de su saco—. No soy tonta, Darien, sé que sigues fumando, tu ropa huele tabaco.

Él bajó la mirada avergonzado. —Sólo fueron un par de cigarrillos —reconoció—. Es que he estado muy estresado y… Lo siento, sé que te dije que…

—Yo también estoy muy estresada, he tenido que ocuparme de muchas cosas sola durante este tiempo: El negocio, la casa, Hotaru. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es cuidar de una niña enferma? ¿Tienes idea de todo por lo que tuve que pasar?

—Pero tú me dijiste que sólo había tenido un resfriado.

—Te dije eso porque estabas lejos y no quise preocuparte —refutó Serena—. Pero Hotaru tuvo una gripe muy fuerte y yo me asusté mucho. Su fiebre era tan alta que tuve que llevarla al hospital.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, tuve que llevarla, los chicos me acompañaron, y estuvieron a punto de internarla, pero los doctores lograron estabilizarla y pudo regresar a casa. Gracias a dios ya se ha recuperado y se siente bien, pero mientras estuvo tan delicada yo me asusté mucho, Darien —retomaba su deambular sin ya fijarse en lo que guardaba en la mochila—. Estaba aterrada, me sentía tan sola, tan insegura y desesperada, tuve mucho miedo y tú no estuviste con ella.

—Pero… Pero yo no sabía nada, yo no… —Darien no sabía qué decir y se asustó al verla dirigirse hacia la puerta—. ¿Qué haces? —intentó detenerla.

—Me voy —dijo ella cortante.

—Pero espera —él se interpuso en su camino—. Serena, espera, no te vayas.

—Déjame, Darien —Serena lo esquivó y llegó a la puerta—. Quiero irme a mi departamento.

—No, Serena, no te vayas —Darien alcanzó a tomarla del brazo antes de que saliera—. Por favor, no te vayas —ella se detuvo—. Quédate y hablemos con calma, por favor. No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te enojes conmigo.

Serena volteó y sin poder resistirse más se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. —Darien… —dijo con voz temblorosa contra su pecho—. Yo tampoco quiero enojarme contigo, lo siento. Es que te extrañé, Darien, te extrañé tanto y me hiciste tanta falta que…

Él también la abrazó con fuerza. —Lo siento. En verdad lo lamento, Serena —la mecía entre sus brazos—. Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, te dejé sola a cargo de tanto y no regresé a tu lado a tiempo como prometí. Lo siento mucho.

Después de soltar un largo y entrecortado suspiro, ella alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. —Tú dijiste que… —dijo con voz apagada—. Tú me prometiste que nunca más volveríamos a estar ni sentirnos solos, que los dos haríamos todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance para apoyarnos y darnos ánimos para salir adelante, para no volver a separarnos nunca, para…

—Sí, lo dije —Darien comenzó a acariciar su rostro—. Y a pesar de que no me comporté precisamente como prometí que lo haría, aún sigo pensando lo mismo. Por eso no quiero que te vayas, mucho menos si estás así, molesta, angustiada. Quédate aquí, Serena, por favor. Quédate esta noche y hablemos, ¿sí?

Serena volvió a suspirar. —Está bien, me quedaré —dijo más tranquila.

—Gracias —dijo él también suspirando.

Y mientras los dos se cambiaban de ropa y se alistaban para dormir, Darien le explicó lo más minuciosamente posible todo lo referido a su trabajo. Lo que había pasado era que sus clientes, quienes una vez más habían decidido tomar un nuevo y muy diferente rumbo respecto al avance del proyecto, rescindieron el convenio de trabajo que tenían con la empresa constructora que habían contratado al inicio para pedirles a Darien y sus socios que colaboraran con ellos para elegir a otra firma. Y por tal motivo él y sus colegas tuvieron que lidiar con infinidad de reuniones y revisiones de propuestas hasta que los clientes estuvieran conformes definitivamente, lo cual les había llevado mucho más tiempo y trabajo del que estimaron.

Serena ya estaba acostada, y escuchaba con atención desde la cama cada cosa que Darien le explicaba, pero en total silencio, sin atreverse a decirle ni preguntarle nada.

—Entonces —continuó él mientras se recostaba junto a ella—, además del diseño y el proyecto arquitectónico también tendremos que supervisar todo lo referido a la construcción y sus avances a la par de los ingenieros, ¿entiendes? Es mucha responsabilidad para nosotros. Y debemos ocuparnos de todo eso hasta que las torres estén finalizadas y las inauguren, lo cual si todo marcha bien estimo que será dentro de unos ocho o nueve meses aproximadamente.

—Nueve meses —repitió Serena ensimismada.

—Lo sé, nueve meses es mucho tiempo. Pero te prometo que encontraré la manera de organizarme mejor y no tener que irme por tantos días. Ya veré cómo, pero no quiero volver a dejarte por tanto tiempo —al notar que ella seguía algo consternada la abrazó por los hombros—. Ven aquí —dijo al atraerla a su cuerpo y Serena se acurrucó contra su pecho—. Yo también me he sentido muy solo y te extrañé mucho. Y estaba desesperado por regresar y volver a verte, perdóname. Por favor, perdóname, Serena —y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—Claro que te perdono —dijo ella en un suspiro—. Pero no vuelvas a hacer esto, 20 días es demasiado.

—Sí, lo sé, no volveré a hacerlo nunca, te lo prometo.

Serena acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente con sus manos. —¿Has vuelto a perder peso?

—Puede ser, un poco —respondió él.

Ella se separó para mirarlo. —Darien, tienes que cuidar tu salud —dijo afligida—. Te lo he dicho tantas veces, no es nada sano el modo en que vives. No comes bien, no descansas bien, trabajas y viajas demasiado, y encima sigues fumando. Si continuas así te vas a enfermar y yo no quiero que te pase nada, yo no…

Darien suspiró y volvió a acariciar su rostro. —Gracias… —dijo con una tranquila sonrisa—. Gracias, Serena, por preocuparte por mí, por cuidarme, por querer siempre lo mejor para mí, para Hotaru, para los tres. Eres la chica más dulce y sobreprotectora que he conocido en mi vida.

Serena también sonrió. —Y tú resultaste ser bastante desobediente, jovencito, jamás lo habría imaginado.

—No es eso, no es que no quiera hacerte caso —se excusó él—. Lo que pasa es que no estoy del todo acostumbrado a esto de tener una familia, un hogar del cual ocuparme. Yo siempre he sido muy solitario, muy autosuficiente. Y aunque desde que llegué aquí y las conocí a ustedes dos he querido hacerme cargo de tantas cosas nuevas de la mejor manera que me fuera posible, todavía tengo mucho que aprender.

Ella volvió a acomodar su rostro contra el pecho de Darien. —Una familia, un hogar —repitió en un nuevo suspiro.

—Casi lo olvido, tengo que preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué?

—Se trata de mi madre. Desde que se enteró que estuviste en Tokio y no pudo verte, está insistiéndome, por no decir presionándome, para que le diga cuándo puede venir a visitarnos —explicó él—. Está siendo bastante prudente por ser ella, porque me pidió que lo consultara contigo antes de viajar sin avisar.

—Entiendo. Por mí no hay problema, que venga cuando quiera —accedió ella.

—¿Segura? Mira que una vez que le avise vendrá de inmediato, sabes lo impulsiva que es.

—Está bien, avísale y dile que Hotaru y yo la estaremos esperando, que tenemos muchas ganas de verla.

—De acuerdo, mañana la llamaré.

Serena volvió a mirarlo. —¿Y le diremos de una buena vez que estamos juntos?

Darien sonrió contento. —Sí, claro que sí, se lo diremos. Y si lo hacemos juntos será mucho más fácil para mí.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de decírselo? Es tu mamá, ella te adora, yo le caigo bien, de seguro se alegrará por nosotros.

—Sí, lo sé, y no es que tenga miedo de contárselo, sino que me pongo muy nervioso al imaginarme cómo puede llegar a reaccionar, ella es tan… Tan exagerada, histriónica y escandalosa que me exaspera, me saca de las casillas —ambos rieron—. Pero si tú estás presente, será mucho más discreta y estará más calmada delante de ti.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Y yo quiero que lo sepa, por supuesto que quiero —Darien acariciaba de nuevo el rostro de Serena—. Quiero decirle que el cabeza dura de su hijo por fin se ha enamorado de verdad y ha decidido comprometerse con la mujer que ama. La chica más hermosa, sensible, graciosa y dulce que existe en el mundo entero —le dio un tierno beso en la frente—. Esta chica es… Ella es el amor de mi vida —ahora besaba sus párpados—, es mi Sirena —besaba sus mejillas—, y yo la amo tanto… —y la miró a los ojos con una emotiva expresión.

—Darien… —susurró ella emocionada.

Él se fue acercando cada vez más a su rostro. —Te amo, Serena… —susurró rozando sus labios—. Te amo… —y la besó.

.

.

.

El fin de semana siguiente, una mañana de un sábado, Darien, Serena y Hotaru fueron juntos hasta la estación de trenes para esperar a Mónica, quien había decidido viajar al pueblo a visitarlos después de rogarle insistentemente a su hijo poder hacerlo.

Los tres se encontraban sentados en una banca de uno de los andenes, aguardando a que confirmaran por los altavoces que el tren donde ella viajaba llegaría a horario o no.

Mientras conversaban entre ellos de temas ligeros, a medida que el tiempo pasaba la pequeña Hotaru se mostraba cada vez más impaciente con la espera. —¡Ya sé! —dijo entusiasmada al ponerse de pie pegando un salto del asiento—. ¡Voy a comprarle unos chocolates a Mónica! Dame dinero —le ordenó a Darien.

—Pero si ya le vas a regalar las flores —protestó él—. No es necesario que también le compres chocolates.

—Es que acabo de recordar que la última vez que vino, ella me regaló una caja enorme de chocolates antes de irse —explicó la niña—. Los compró aquí en la estación y eran deliciosos, quiero que los pruebe. Así que dame dinero para comprarlos —insistió.

—Está bien —aceptó Darien con resignación y buscó su billetera en su bolsillo—, toma —le entregó el dinero a su hermana—. Pero no compres una caja muy grande o te regañará por hacerla salirse de su dieta —dijo riendo.

—¡Enseguida regreso! —dijo Hotaru contenta y se alejó corriendo.

Darien y Serena se quedaron a solas y en silencio. Ella estaba muy callada, tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, parecía distraída. Y él se sentía cada vez más incómodo con su actitud, desde que regresó de Tokio y discutieron se había generado una tensión muy extraña entre ellos, lo cual lo tenía bastante inquieto.

Sin embargo aún no se atrevía a preguntarle qué sucedía, por miedo a que surgiera una nueva pelea. Así que decidió decir algo, cualquier cosa, para intentar aliviar un poco los ánimos. —Les quedó muy bonito el ramo —comentó al señalar las flores que Serena tenía en sus manos. Ella y Hotaru habían armado ese ramo con flores que eligieron del jardín de su casa para recibirla a Mónica con algún detalle especial—. De seguro le encantará.

Ella miró las flores. —Sí, por suerte los claveles ya comenzaron a florecer y pudimos encontrar muchos.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Darien se impacientaba cada vez más y sin poder contenerse se animó a preguntarle. —Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?

Serena lo miró sonriente. —Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Él se puso más nervioso. —Bueno, es que te noto algo… rara. Últimamente estás muy callada, desanimada, como si algo te preocupara.

—Te digo que estoy bien, en serio —dijo ella agrandando su sonrisa.

Pero Darien no se convencía. —Dime la verdad, Serena, algo te pasa —insistió—. Vamos, habla conmigo, dime lo que te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Es por mi madre? ¿No querías que viniera y no te atreviste a decírmelo? Porque si es eso, te confieso que para mí tampoco es lo más agradable y divertido del mundo pasar tiempo con ella —intentó bromear—. Ya sabes como es nuestra relación, siempre discutimos o ella monta alguna de sus escenas dramáticas por tonterías y…

—No, Darien, no es nada de eso. No tengo nada en contra de que tu mamá nos visite.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué te pasa, Serena? —insistió él—. Por favor, dime algo, ya no sé qué pensar, ya no sé…

—Me pasa que… —Serena volvió a perder la vista en la nada—. Lo que me pasa es que… —su sonrisa se desvaneció, lo cual lo preocupó aún más—. No lo sé, he estado pensando mucho en todo lo que está pasando entre nosotros, en cuánto está cambiando todo. Mi vida ha cambiado tanto desde que te conozco, yo he cambiado, yo… —hacía largas pausas entre frase y frase—. Y no sé, creo que… A veces pienso que no sé si estoy lista para… —titubeaba—. Siento que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, decidida, capaz de enfrentar todo esto. Aún es demasiado pronto, hace muy poco que estamos juntos y yo…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Darien afligido—. ¿A qué te refieres con 'todo esto'? ¿A que estemos juntos? ¿A nuestro compromiso? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? ¿Es eso? —temía que ella se estuviera asustando o echando atrás otra vez.

Serena bajó la mirada. —No, Darien, no me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que… —suspiró con cierto pesar—. Olvídalo, no es momento ni lugar para hablar de esto.

—Pero Serena, me estás asustando —volvió a insistir él—. ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora? ¿Qué está pasando?

Ella lo miró seria. —Voy a decírtelo, vamos a hablar de esto, claro que lo haremos, pero cuando estemos solos, cuando yo esté más tranquila.

—Por favor, Serena, dime al menos de qué se trata, en verdad estoy muy preocupado por ti, necesito saber qué te pasa, necesito que me digas lo que…

—Tengo un atraso —soltó Serena sin rodeos.

Darien se quedó perplejo al escucharla. —¿Qué?

Ella inspiró hondo para reunir valor. —Tengo un atraso, Darien —repitió—. Y es probable que yo… —le costaba tanto decirle lo que ocurría—. Puede que esté embarazada.

—¡Serena! ¡Darien! —los interrumpió Hotaru—. Miren, ya llegó el tren, ¡vamos! —los tomó a los dos de las manos para hacerlos poner de pie—. ¡Vamos a buscar a Mónica!

* * *

_**Ay ay ay… Será o no será? Pues habrá que esperar -de nuevo- al siguiente cap para confirmarlo…**_

_**Aquí van mis respuestas a sus rws:**_

_**-yssareyes48: otra vez el pobre Darien se pega un susto con Serena, pero tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo cap para saber cómo se lo va a tomar y qué van a hacer…**_

_**-Patricia: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior! el de hoy fue un poquito tenso por momentos, pero porque parece que las cosas van a tomar un nuevo rumbo para nuestros adorados tortolitos…**_

_**-kaguya: después de muchos suspiros, hoy volvimos a tensionarnos un poco con esta pareja… parece que se avecinan buenas nuevas parece!**_

_**-Jan: nuestro amado Darien hoy volvió a asustarse un poco, pero parece que las cosas seguirán marchando hacia buen puerto para esta parejita…**_

_**-brujitadcc: no odies a Serena, pobrecita! ya se está reivindicando! aunque hoy nos volvió a asustar a nuestro adorado dulce de leche… pero no nos desesperemos, confiemos en que tendrán su final feliz!**_

_**-romi: Serena es afortunada, pero también la tiene que remar de a ratos… si bien hoy estuvo algo tensa la cosa entre ella y Darien, parece que se avecinan algunas sorpresas inesperadas…**_

_**-Hellomoon: apenas leí tu comentario arreglé el problema, fue mala mía… mil disculpas… y muchas gracias por acercarte a mi locurita! espero que te siga gustando…**_

_**-Bepevikn: espero que los tics de tus ojitos se hayan suavizado! jajaja! creo que con el cap de hoy tuvieron un respiro…**_

_**-Ana: el tierno y sensible Darien hoy no la pasó super bien, encima le dieron una noticia que lo descolocó más! pero habrá que esperar a confirmar si es o no es…**_

_**-Leidy D Flourite: hola mi querida! muchísimas gracias por leerme! bueno, ya te respondí por fb, así que no tengo mucho más que decir. espero que me sigas leyendo y te guste mi historia!**_

_**Bueno gente, esto es todo por hoy. Espero ansiosísima sus rws! No dejen de comentarme lo que piensan y sienten, todo lo que comparten conmigo es sumamente importante y estimulante para mí, y me ayuda a cargar mis piletas para no aflojarle… Así que no dejen de hacerlo!**_

_**Se les quiere muchooo! Pórtense bien y hasta la próxima!**_

_**Besotototes per tutti…**_

_**Bell.-**_


	24. Capitulo 23

**_Hola gente queridísima del mio cuore! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien._**

**_Yo aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap de mi locurita. Una vez más me disculpo con todxs uds por demorarme tanto en actualizar… En verdad me está costando mucho avanzar en la escritura de esta historia, quizás porque ya estamos muy cerquita del final y no me quiero despedir…_**

**_En fin, espero sepan comprender y no se enojen conmigo. Así que sin más lxs invito a leer el VEINTITRÉS en paz y les pido por favor que me cuenten qué les pareció el episodio de hoy! (Que dicho sea de paso, no llegué a repasarlo con demasiado detenimiento. Así que si encuentran algún error -u horror- de ortografía, tipeo o redacción, pásenlo por alto, plis…)_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajo me despido,_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Veintitrés ::_

Darien estaba tan conmocionado con lo que acababa de escuchar que había perdido toda noción del tiempo y el espacio reales. De lo único que era consciente era de las últimas palabras de Serena que no dejaban de darle vueltas y más vueltas en la cabeza: Embarazada, Serena estaba embarazada.

E instantáneamente infinidad de preguntas comenzaron a invadir su mente. ¿Serena estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que algo semejante estuviera ocurriendo? ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pensar o sentir? ¿Acaso esto se trataría de una especie de prueba o algo por el estilo? ¿Debía tomar algún tipo de decisión? ¿Era algo que habría deseado que pasara en algún momento?

De a poco pudo volver a ubicarse en la realidad al reconocer una voz que lo llamaba. —Darien —era Serena, quien se había parado frente a él y lo miraba preocupada—. Darien, ¿estás bien?

—¿Qué? —pudo articular él con dificultad.

—Ya llegó el tren de tu mamá —respondió ella seria—. Vamos a saludarla.

Darien asintió y dirigió su atención hacia el otro lado del andén donde vio a Hotaru corriendo hacia el tren, de donde salían unos pocos pasajeros.

Cuando llegaron a su lado, Hotaru se ubicó entre los dos y volvió a tomar a cada uno de la mano mientras miraba impaciente a la gente bajar, hasta que por fin apareció Mónica. —¡Ahí está! —gritó Hotaru contenta. Le entregó a Darien la caja de chocolates que acababa de comprar y corrió apurada hacia ella—. ¡Mónica! ¡Hola! —apenas la alcanzó, la abrazó efusiva.

—Hola, pequeña —dijo ella emocionada y también la abrazaba—. Tanto tiempo sin verte, ¡qué linda estás! —comentó al soltar el abrazo y mirarla de arriba abajo—. Estás hecha toda una princesita, te ves preciosa —las dos rieron contentas y se abrazaron de nuevo.

Serena también se acercó a saludar. —Hola, Mónica —dijo gentil—. Bienvenida —y cuando dejó de abrazar a la niña, le entregó el ramo de flores.

—¡Hola, querida! —Mónica la abrazó enseguida—. ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! Ha pasado tanto tiempo —se separó y recibió las flores—. Son hermosas, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo estás, Serena? Te ves muy linda —examinaba su aspecto con detenimiento—. ¿Te has hecho algo en el cabello? Está diferente a la última vez que te vi, ¿será que lo tienes más largo? Debe ser eso, es que ha pasado tanto tiempo, y pensar que estuviste en Tokio hace poco y no pudimos vernos —y miró a Darien con expresión de reproche—. Todo porque el desconsiderado e insensible de mi hijo no me avisó nada —pero él ni se dio por aludido y no reaccionaba de forma alguna ante la verborragia de su madre.

—Tú siempre tan poco atento y comunicativo con tu pobre madre —siguió Mónica—. Tuve que rogarte y suplicarte con tanta insistencia para que me invitaras a venir, ¿cuándo va a ser el día en que seas más amable conmigo? Los he extrañado tanto, a los tres, pero tú siempre te obstinas en comportarte tan frío y distante conmigo, sólo me haces sufrir. ¿O acaso vas a negarlo? —y al notar que él continuaba ignorándola, comenzó a molestarse—. ¿Darien? —lo llamó enojada—. Hijo, cariño, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No piensas saludar a tu madre? —él aún no reaccionaba y ahora Mónica empezaba a preocuparse—. ¿Te sientes bien? Estás raro, Darien, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Qué ocurre?

Darien parpadeó varias veces y la miró. —Hola, mamá —dijo con voz apagada y le entregó la caja que tenía en las manos—. Toma, yo voy a… Tengo que ir a buscar el auto, espérenme afuera —agarró la maleta de Mónica y sin decir más nada se fue.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Mónica confundida.

—Son unos chocolates —respondió Hotaru con soltura—. Los compré para ti, y el ramo de flores lo armamos con claveles del jardín de mi casa, ¿te gustan? Serena me ayudó a elegirlos.

—Oh, están muy bonitos, no se hubieran molestado, muchas gracias —dijo Mónica un poco más tranquila—. Yo también les traje obsequios, están en mi maleta, después se los doy. ¿Cómo estás, querida? —se colgó del brazo de Serena—. Ahora que te veo mejor a ti también te noto un tanto extraña, ¿puede ser o es idea mía?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Las tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la estación. —Darien me comentó que habías estado con algunos problemas —volvió a hablar Mónica—. Que por eso tuviste que viajar a Tokio, pero la verdad es que no me dio detalles.

—Sí, pasaron varias cosas últimamente, pero nada demasiado complicado, ya todo está bien.

—Bueno, pero quiero que me cuentes, ¿eh? Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti y que no nos vemos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Así que quiero que aprovechemos este viaje relámpago para ponernos al corriente de todo, ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo que hay algunas novedades, pero como sabrás, el hermético de mi hijo jamás me cuenta nada.

.

.

.

Se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Darien en su auto, allí almorzarían todos juntos, ya que él y Hotaru habían preparado una comida especial.

Ya estaban los cuatro ubicados alrededor de la mesa del comedor mientras esperaban a que todo estuviera listo. Mónica hablaba sin parar, Hotaru reía y acotaba comentarios graciosos, pero aunque el ambiente era sumamente ameno y agradable, Darien y Serena estaban muy callados y serios, ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna y parecía que ni prestaban atención a la conversación.

—Así que el próximo lunes empiezo —Mónica les estaba relatando sobre su nuevo trabajo. Estaba a punto de empezar a dar clases en una escuela primaria. Ella era docente, más precisamente profesora de inglés, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a enseñar a niños pequeños—. Estoy muy entusiasmada, son todos niños de tu edad —le explicaba a Hotaru, que aparentemente era la única que la estaba escuchando—. Y a mí me encantan los niños. Los adolescentes también me agradan, pero me gusta poder variar un poco, ir a un lugar nuevo, tener otros compañeros. Estoy muy contenta.

—A mí me gusta el inglés, pero la verdad es que me cuesta un poco —comentó Hotaru—. Y Serena entiende menos que yo, así que es un problema cuando tengo que estudiar porque ella no me puede ayudar demasiado —y las dos la miraron expectantes.

—Soy mala para los idiomas —dijo Serena riendo nerviosa.

—Pídele a Darien que te ayude —dijo Mónica—. Él maneja el inglés a la perfección, yo le he enseñado desde pequeño.

Hotaru miró a su hermano enojada. —Si estuviera más tiempo en casa, se lo pediría —quiso reprocharle, pero él no la escuchó.

—Bueno —intervino Mónica—, si quieres yo puedo darte algunos consejos, me encantaría ser de ayuda.

—¡Sí, es una excelente idea! —exclamó Hotaru—. Justamente esta semana me dieron un montón de tarea, sería genial si me ayudaras a estudiar.

—Claro que sí, yo encantada —dijo Mónica riendo y pellizcó las mejillas de la niña haciéndola reír—. ¡Ay, eres tan linda! Y te quiero tanto…

—Yo también te quiero mucho —dijo la pequeña cuando logró librarse de Mónica—. Pero dime, ¿tú cómo me quieres? —preguntó con picardía—. ¿Como si fuera tu nieta?

—¡Pero no! —respondió Mónica exaltada—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante disparate? —Hotaru volvía a reír por su exagerada reacción—. Más bien te quiero como a una sobrina o algo así. Yo aún soy muy joven, todavía no tengo edad para ser abuela —dijo coqueta y miró a Darien—. Además creo que puede llegar a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que cierto cabeza dura se atreva a formalizar con alguna chica, si en lo único que piensa es en trabajar, casi no tiene tiempo para nada más. Con decirte que la última vez que estuvo en Tokio, que se quedó por muchos días, yo no lo vi ni una sola vez, ¿puedes creerlo? Imagínate, si se la pasa de reunión en reunión y está siempre tan ocupado que ni el teléfono atiende, ¿qué mujer puede llegar a soportar eso? ¿Verdad, Serena? —y de nuevo las dos la miraban expectantes.

—¿Eh? —pero esta vez Serena no supo qué responder.

—¿Tú qué opinas, querida? —siguió Mónica—. Has llegado a conocerlo muy de cerca a este cabeza dura. ¿Verdad que tengo razón? ¿No crees que está demasiado obsesionado con su trabajo últimamente? ¿No te parece que con el ritmo de vida que lleva no le queda tiempo disponible para buscarse una buena esposa y formar una familia?

—Bueno… No sé… Tal vez…

—Claro que tengo razón, querida, a este paso dudo mucho que algún día me de un nieto —ante estas palabras, Serena bajó la mirada—. Pero mientras tanto yo no tengo ningún apuro, porque ahora ya tenemos a una niña hermosa a quien consentir, ¿verdad? —y volvía a molestar a Hotaru haciéndola reír más—. Esta princesita preciosa, ¿no es cierto? Tú eres la pequeña más mimada de todas, ¿verdad que sí?

—Disculpen —dijo Darien al ponerse de pie. Inmediatamente Mónica y Hotaru se callaron—. Iré a ver si está lista la comida. Serena, ¿vienes conmigo, por favor?

—Sí —respondió ella y se paró—. Con permiso —se disculpó y los dos se fueron.

—¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? —preguntó Mónica en voz baja.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros. —No tengo idea.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Darien se acercó hasta el horno para apagarlo y se quedó quieto y en silencio de espaldas a la puerta, desde donde Serena lo observaba.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué decirle, cómo tratarlo, no quería pensar que él estuviera molesto o decepcionado o algo parecido. Pero desde que regresaron de la estación, más precisamente desde que le mencionó el delicado asunto de su atraso, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra. Y le preocupaba que Darien no lo hubiera tomado del todo bien.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a servir? —preguntó temerosa.

Él volteó y la miró serio. —No, lo que quiero es hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Cómo 'sobre qué'? —dijo Darien con un duro tono de voz—. De lo que me dijiste en la estación, ¿sobre qué más?

Serena quiso evadirse. —Te dije que no es oportuno hablar de eso ahora. Cuando estemos solos y yo me sienta más tranquila podremos…

—Estamos solos ahora —insistió él al acercarse a ella—. Así que habla conmigo, Serena, dime por favor qué está pasando, necesito saber, necesito entender lo que… —Serena evitaba su miraba y Darien también comenzaba a ponerse nervioso—. Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijiste y no sé… Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, tengo cientos de preocupaciones dándome vueltas sin parar: el trabajo, Hotaru, la discusión que tuve contigo hace días, la visita de mi madre y encima ahora que tú… Que tú estés… —la tomó de los hombros para captar su atención—. Dime, Serena, ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste? ¿Estás… estás embarazada?

Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo. —No lo sé, no estoy segura, sólo sé que tengo un atraso.

—¿Un atraso? ¿Dices que sólo es un atraso? —Darien inspiró hondo para continuar hablando con tranquilidad—. Bien, ¿y de cuántos días?

—Tres —la voz de Serena era cada vez más apagada.

—¿Tres días?

—Tres semanas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Darien sobresaltado y la soltó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—No grites, te van a oír —ella intentó calmarlo.

—¿Cómo que tres semanas? —ahora él comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro sin parar—. Eso es mucho tiempo, Serena. ¿Y recién ahora me lo dices?

—¿Cómo iba a decírtelo si no estabas aquí?

—¿Y no te has hecho ninguna prueba? ¿No has ido a ver a un médico o algo?

—No. Lita me lo sugirió, hasta me recomendó una doctora que ella conoce, pero no me animé a hacer nada sin antes hablar contigo.

—Pero… —Darien no dejaba de deambular por toda la cocina—. Pero no logro entender, ¿cómo puede haber pasado, si siempre nos hemos cuidado? Porque cada vez que lo hemos hecho tú me pediste que usara… —se detuvo de repente y la miró—. Tokio, claro, Tokio, ahora lo recuerdo —volvía a acercarse a ella—. La última noche que estuvimos en Tokio no usamos protección ni una sola vez, tú me dijiste que no habría problemas si yo no usaba…

—Es que había calculado los días —explicó Serena—. Y pensé que podíamos hacerlo sin arriesgarnos a que nada pasara, pero no sé qué sucedió, parece que no funcionó.

—¿Pero tú eres regular con tus fechas?

—Bueno, en realidad hace varios meses que mis ciclos se han desordenado un poco, a veces pasan más días de lo normal, y no creí que eso influiría tanto como para…

—Pero Serena —Darien retomó sus pasos—, si no eres regular no puedes tener en cuenta las fechas, no funciona de ese modo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, me equivoqué —reconoció ella—. Y debí habértelo dicho antes, también debí haber ido a un médico para confirmarlo —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—. Debí hacer todo de otra manera pero no lo hice. Y ahora estoy muy asustada, no sé qué vamos a hacer, no sé si vamos a poder con esto, si es lo que en verdad queremos, si es el momento indicado para que nosotros… —y estaba tan nerviosa y tensa que temblaba entera.

Al verla así, Darien se desesperó. —No —se acercó casi corriendo a ella—. No, Serena, no —la abrazó con fuerza para contenerla—. No te pongas nerviosa, por favor —Serena se acurrucó contra su pecho—. Lo siento, he sido muy grosero, no fue mi intención —poco a poco los dos se fueron tranquilizando—. Discúlpame por haberte hablado de esta forma, es que para mí todo esto es tan inesperado, es tan… —él soltó un pesado suspiro y refugió su rostro en el cuello de Serena —Tranquila, todo va a estar bien —murmuró en su oído y ella pudo dejar de temblar.

Darien se separó un poco y tomó su rostro. —Hagamos lo siguiente —dijo con una cálida sonrisa—. No pensemos en nada, no decidamos nada ni nos preocupemos por lo que tenemos que hacer o lo que en verdad queremos. No hasta que confirmemos si es o no es, ¿está bien? —ella asintió más tranquila—. Lo importante ahora es estar seguros de lo que está pasando. Así que el próximo lunes a primera hora iremos a ver a esa doctora que Lita te recomendó, ¿sí? Yo te voy a acompañar, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré contigo, cuidaré de ti y todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad que sí? —volvió a abrazarla—. Eso es, tranquila —dijo con un nuevo suspiro y la mecía entre sus brazos—. Quédate tranquila, Serena, y no te preocupes más, todo estará bien.

Permanecieron abrazados y en silencio por unos instantes más hasta que la voz de Hotaru los interrumpió. —Chicos —los llamó desde la puerta—, ¿hay algún problema?

Al escucharla, ambos se separaron. —No, ningún problema —respondió Serena sonriendo.

En eso también apareció Mónica. —Disculpen, como tardaban en regresar nos preocupamos y vinimos a ver si necesitaban ayuda o si… —se calló al darse cuenta de que estaban tomados de las manos—. Esperen un momento —los miró alternadamente a los dos intentando comprender lo que ocurría—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Acaso ustedes dos… ¿Acaso están… —se acercó más a ellos—. Darien, hijo, cariño, No me digas que tú y Serena están… ¿Están juntos? —soltó la pregunta al fin.

Él sonrió con timidez y miró a Serena. —Sí, mamá, Serena y yo estamos juntos —ella también lo miraba con una emotiva sonrisa.

—Oh, por dios… ¡Oh, por dios! —exclamó Mónica y abrazó a Serena, obligándola a soltar la mano de Darien para no perder el equilibrio—. ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! ¡Serena! ¡Serena, querida! Lo sabía… ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Qué sabías? —preguntó él riendo por la exagerada reacción de su madre.

—Sabía que era ella, que tenía que ser ella —respondió Mónica al soltarla—. Lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi —y la miró emocionada—. Porque tú eres la chica perfecta para mi hijo. Tú lo ayudas a cambiar, a ser mejor persona, a recuperar su esencia y volver a ser el de antes. Pero tú, jovencito —ahora miraba a Darien molesta—, tú aún sigues siendo bastante cabeza dura en muchos aspectos, todavía tienes mucho que aprender, así que…

—Mamá, por favor —quiso cortarla él. Por el modo en que ella le hablaba, sentía que estaba siendo regañado como si fuera un adolescente.

—No me interrumpas y escucha con mucha atención lo que te voy a decir —insistió Mónica—. Cuídala —enfatizó—. Cuida a esta chica con tu vida. Porque ella es un ángel —Darien volvió a sonreír y abrazó a Serena por los hombros—. Es un dulce ángel que ha enviado dios para salvarte de la vida monótona y solitaria que llevas desde hace tanto tiempo —concluyó Mónica.

—No te preocupes —intervino Serena—, no necesitas decírselo, Darien me cuida —dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad—. Siempre lo ha hecho y en realidad es él quien me salvó a mí, desde antes de conocernos.

—No sólo están juntos y son novios —agregó Hotaru—. Sino que también van a casarse.

—¡Hotaru! —exclamaron los dos al unísono y ella rió con picardía.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Mónica sobresaltada—. ¿Se van a casar? ¡¿Este… este cabeza dura te propuso matrimonio?! —le preguntó a Serena con impaciencia.

Ella estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. —Pues… sí… lo hizo… —respondió con timidez.

—¡Ay, dios mío! ¿Acaso quieren matarme de la emoción? —exclamó Mónica y volvió a abrazarlos—. ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Qué bella noticia! —dijo emocionada—. ¿Y tú por qué no me dijiste nada? —de nuevo lo regañaba a Darien.

—Bueno, es que queríamos decírtelo juntos —se explicó él—. Aún no hemos planeado nada ni fijado una fecha —y volvía a tomar la mano de Serena—. Pero sí, es cierto, estamos comprometidos.

—No puedo creerlo, esto… esto es… ¡Es tan maravilloso! —Mónica los abrazaba otra vez—. Hijo, Serena, soy muy feliz —y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar—. Quiero que sepan —dijo al separarse mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelito—, que nunca se olviden de que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea, ¿si? Porque mi único deseo, la mayor prioridad de mi vida entera es que tú, Darien, seas feliz —dijo emocionada—. Y sé que con ella lo serás, no tengo ni la menor duda de eso.

—Gracias, Mónica —Dijo Serena.

—Gracias, mamá —Dijo Darien.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

En el jardín frontal de la casa, se encontraban Hotaru y Mónica trabajando con las plantas. La niña explicaba concentrada cómo tenían que podar los rosales y desmalezar adecuadamente, entre otras cosas. Ambas estaban afanadísimas con sus tareas.

Y siendo que Mónica debía regresar esa misma tarde a Tokio, ya que por asuntos de trabajo tenía que estar allá a primera hora del lunes para comenzar a dar clases, ninguna de las dos quería desperdiciar ni un solo minuto para hacer cosas juntas.

Por su parte, Darien las observaba pensativo desde la galería, mientras esperaba a que Serena regresara de la cocina. Ella se había ofrecido a preparar algo fresco para beber y servirles a todos.

Cuando Serena llegó a la galería con una bandeja en las manos, las llamó. —¡Mónica, Hotaru! —ellas voltearon al escucharla—. Ya está lista la limonada, se las dejo aquí —y apoyó la bandeja, donde traía una jarra y algunos vasos, en una pequeña mesa que había cerca.

—¡Gracias, Serena! —gritaron las dos al unísono, y siguieron trabajando.

Darien se acercó a Serena. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado al ver cómo se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y la otra al estómago.

—Sí —respondió ella con una leve sonrisa—, sólo estoy algo cansada. Creo que me recostaré un momento.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, está bien, gracias. Quiero ver si puedo dormir un poco —caminó hasta la puerta—. Avísame cuando sea la hora de ir a la estación, ¿de acuerdo? —y entró de nuevo a la casa.

—De acuerdo —dijo él desanimado.

Darien estaba en verdad preocupado por ella, por cómo continuaba comportándose tan extraña con él, hasta con cierta distancia y frialdad. Y más lo afligía el hecho de que no habían podido volver a hablar sobre el asunto tan delicado que estaban atravesando. Pero también sabía que hasta que no confirmaran qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, las cosas entre ellos seguirían así de tensas e inciertas.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que tardó en dase cuenta de que su madre había llegado hasta donde él se encontraba. —¿Todo está bien? —le preguntó con la mayor delicadeza posible—. ¿Le pasa algo a Serena?

Darien intentó disimular su inquietud. —No es nada, no te preocupes. Sólo está cansada y fue a dormir un rato.

Mónica se acercó un poco más. —¿Y tú estás bien?

—Sí —respondió él con una forzada sonrisa—. Sí, sí, estoy muy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Ella suspiró largamente. —¿Me permites decirte algo? —Darien asintió serio—. No quiero que te enojes conmigo ni que pienses que soy una entrometida ni nada de eso, sólo déjame darte un consejo, ¿si?

—Dime.

—No la dejes sola —dijo Mónica con firmeza—. Ve con ella, Serena te necesita más que nunca en este momento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo sé muy bien lo que está pasando y entiendo perfectamente cómo se sienten los dos, cómo se siente ella.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos, cariño, no te esfuerces más en disimularlo, no tiene sentido, ya me di cuenta de todo —dijo ella y él la miró confundido—. Ambos se han estado comportando muy extraños, sobre todo Serena. Al principio creí que sería que estaban nerviosos por comunicarme que están juntos, lo de su compromiso. Pero sé que es algo mucho más delicado lo que los tiene tan preocupados —tomó a Darien de las manos—. Serena está embarazada, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! —él se soltó enseguida —¿Cómo… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Lo noté de inmediato, por su actitud, por cómo tú estás tan pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, de lo que hace, de cómo se siente pero no te atreves a preguntárselo. Y por su parte ella se ve muy diferente, está ensimismada, dispersa, casi no habla, no quiso probar el vino que les regalé, tampoco quiso… —Darien la miraba con incredulidad—. Bueno, en realidad los escuché ayer hablando en la cocina —reconoció.

Él inspiró hondo para tratar de contenerse y no exasperarse. —Mamá, entiendo que te preocupes por nosotros y te agradezco por decírmelo, pero éste es un asunto muy delicado, muy íntimo. Además aún no estamos seguros de lo que está sucediendo, todavía no lo hemos confirmado. Así que te pido por favor que no…

—No seas tan duro conmigo, Darien, y escúchame un momento, ¿puede ser?

Darien volvió a inspirar profundo para mantenerse calmado. —Está bien, ¿qué quieres decirme? —accedió.

Mónica demoró en volver a hablar, quería ser lo más discreta y cuidadosa posible para decirle lo que pensaba. —Cuando yo quedé embarazada de ti, durante los días anteriores a confirmarlo, antes de animarme a ir al médico y hacerme las pruebas que hicieran falta, todo ese tiempo me sentí muy mal. Porque estaba asustada, porque no sabía qué iba a pasar conmigo, si realmente estaba preparada para algo tan enorme como ser madre. Pero sobre todo me sentí muy sola, ¿sabes? Porque tu padre…

—No, mamá, por favor, no metas a Mamoru en esto —la cortó él molesto—. Ese asunto tan viejo no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando ahora.

—Sí que tiene que ver y mucho —insistió ella—. Porque lo que yo viví, todo lo que tuve que hacer completamente sola y sin el apoyo de nadie, ni de tu padre, ni de tus abuelos, fue una experiencia muy difícil para mí. Y yo no quiero que tú permitas que una historia como ésa se repita, no quiero que te comportes como él, ni que te asemejes en lo más mínimo a su manera de encarar las cosas.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? —Darien ya no podía ocultar más lo enojado que se sentía con lo que oía—. ¿Que soy un irresponsable? ¿Un inmaduro? ¿Un egoísta? ¿Que soy como siempre me has dicho que fue él? ¿Es eso? ¿Me estás comparando con Mamoru?

—Sí, Darien, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Porque quiero recordarte cómo fue él para que abras los ojos, para advertirte a tiempo cómo tienes que hacer las cosas del modo correcto.

Él soltó una carcajada. —¿Del modo correcto? ¿Entonces quieres decir que estoy actuando mal? ¿Que me estoy equivocando?

—Mira, hijo, a ver si me entiendes —Mónica hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas y hablar con claridad—. Yo sé que eres un muchacho excelente, que tienes un corazón de oro, que eres muy responsable y ordenado con todo lo que emprendes. Que eres un magnífico profesional, que eres honesto, generoso, trabajador. Pero también sé que siempre has sido demasiado independiente y reservado, y aunque en este último tiempo has cambiado mucho, creo que todavía no puedes darte cuenta de que ya no estás más solo, de que ya no tienes las mismas prioridades que antes, de que tu vida ya no está más en Tokio sino aquí.

—Pero yo estoy ocupándome de todo sin problemas —se defendió Darien—. De mi trabajo y mis proyectos allá, del negocio y Hotaru aquí, y también de Serena.

—Vamos, Darien, la última vez que estuviste en Tokio te demoraste 20 días en regresar y eso es demasiado tiempo.

—Bueno, pero eso fue algo ocasional, porque surgieron unos imprevistos y no tuve más remedio que quedarme más tiempo para…

—Ya no puedes seguir viviendo así, hijo —insistió ella—. Tu vida cambió rotundamente, entiéndelo de una buena vez. Pero cambió porque tú lo permitiste, porque tú así lo quisiste —volvió a acercarse a Darien y de nuevo tomó sus manos—. ¿Verdad que fue porque tú elegiste todo esto? ¿Que decidiste aceptar hacerte cargo legalmente de tu hermana y de los bienes que les dejó su padre? ¿Que te enamoraste de Serena y quisiste emprender un nueva vida junto a ella? ¿Es cierto todo esto, Darien?

—Sí, lo es —respondió él más tranquilo.

—Entonces sé consecuente con ello, cariño. Ordena tus prioridades de otra manera, tus nuevos proyectos, tus nuevas decisiones, y no las descuides. Principalmente no descuides a esa chica, mucho menos en este momento. Tienes que estar a su lado y no dejarla sola jamás, ¿entiendes? Así que ve ahora mismo a buscarla y quédate con ella, acompáñala, no te separes ni por un minuto, porque Serena te necesita más que nunca.

Darien asintió pensativo y reflexionaba sobre todo lo que su madre acababa de decirle. —Está bien, creo que… Creo que tienes razón, yo tengo que… Tengo que estar con ella, yo quiero estar con ella —dijo con convicción.

Mónica sonrió emocionada. —Claro que sí, hijo, ve —lo animó—. Ve con ella, ve.

Él volvió a asentir. —Gracias —y enseguida entró a la casa.

.

.

.

Una vez que llegó a su habitación, Darien entró intentando no hacer ruido al notar que la luz del cuarto era bastante tenue ya que las ventanas estaban cerradas, y divisó a Serena recostada en la cama. Así que se acercó lentamente a ella. —Serena —la llamó, pero ella no se movía—. Serena, ¿estás despierta?

Ella volteó al escucharlo. —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos—. ¿Ya tenemos que irnos? ¿Qué hora es?

—Aún es temprano —dijo él al sentarse a su lado—. Todavía no tenemos que ir, faltan un par de horas —y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con ternura.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Vine a acompañarte, vine a ver cómo estabas —Darien se recostó junto a ella y enseguida tomó sus manos—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, estoy mejor —respondió Serena—. Bueno, en realidad no me he sentido mal, sólo estoy cansada, tengo un poco de sueño y… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó él afligido.

Ella soltó un pesado suspiro. —No sé… No lo sé, Darien… No sé qué me pasa, estoy… —hacía cortas pausas entre frase y frase, tenía que contener sus emociones, no debía volver a quebrarse frente a él—. Por momentos estoy tranquila, me siento bien, pero cada vez que pienso en… Cuando recuerdo lo del atraso y me imagino que puede ser que yo esté… No sé, me confundo, me asusto y siento… Siento que no sé si yo… —hizo otra pausa para volver a suspirar—. Soy una tonta, no me hagas caso.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Tú no eres tonta, Serena.

—Sí, lo soy. Soy una tonta, una miedosa y no quiero que me veas así, no quiero preocuparte —y volteó casi pegando una salto para darle la espalda.

—No, Serena, no digas eso —dijo Darien al acercarse más a ella y abrazarla por la cintura—. No tienes que ocultarme lo que te pasa. Debes hablar conmigo, debes confiar en mí —tomó de nuevo sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. —Vamos, cuéntame, dime qué sucede.

—Estoy… Estoy muy asustada, Darien, muy confundida —se animó a decir Serena—. Todo esto ha sido tan inesperado, yo no quería que pasara de esta forma, yo no… —volvía a hacer cortas pausas mientras hablaba, le costaba mucho tener que abrirse con él y mostrarse tan movilizada y vulnerable—. Y me siento culpable, por reaccionar de esta manera, por no sentirme como me imagino que debería sentirse cualquier mujer en una situación así y… Y pienso que no estoy lista, que no soy lo suficientemente capaz de enfrentarlo, que no puedo, que… Y estoy muy angustiada… Y no quiero transmitirte todas estas cosas, ni preocuparte con mis dudas, mis inseguridades. No quiero que tú…

—Tranquila —Darien la abrazó con más fuerza al escucharla tan angustiada—. Tranquila, Serena. Ponerte así, pensar en todo eso no te servirá de nada, debes calmarte y compartir conmigo lo que sea que te pase. Porque esto nos concierne a los dos y tenemos que estar juntos, por más asustados y nerviosos que estemos.

—¿Tú también estás asustado?

—Sí, claro que lo estoy, para mí todo esto también es un gran impacto, es algo que no esperaba que sucediera, al menos no de esta forma y tan… tan pronto. Pero a pesar de todo al mismo tiempo me siento… ¿cómo decirlo? Contento, feliz.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pude darme cuenta de algo muy importante. Bueno, en realidad es algo que ya lo he pensado en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora siento que estoy más convencido que nunca de que es así.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella curiosa—. ¿De qué te diste cuenta?

—De que el único lugar en el mundo al que en verdad pertenezco —respondió él—, en el cual quiero estar, en el cual me siento en mi hogar, es aquí en este pueblo, en esta casa. Junto a mi hermana, junto a ti —le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, Serena. Porque tú eres todo lo que necesito para sentirme seguro, entero, tranquilo. Y quiero cuidar de ti —llevó sus manos al vientre de Serena—, de ustedes todos los días de mi vida.

—Darien… —susurró ella al apretar sus manos contra su vientre.

—Todo va a estar bien, mi amor —Darien volvió a besarla—. Confía en mí, todo estará bien.

.

.

.

El siguiente lunes a la mañana, cerca del mediodía, Darien y Serena se encontraban en el hospital del pueblo, más precisamente en el consultorio de la doctora que Lita le había recomendado a Serena, sentados frente a su escritorio, esperando impacientes a que ella regresara.

En realidad, esa misma mañana ya habían ido bastante más temprano a consultarla. Y después de una extensa entrevista, la doctora envió a Serena a que le extrajeran sangre para hacerle unas pruebas. Y ahora habían vuelto a su consultorio para enterarse de los resultados de dichos estudios.

Cuando la doctora al fin llegó y se sentó del otro lado del escritorio a leer con mucho detenimiento unos papeles que traía con ella, probablemente se trataría de los análisis que Serena se había hecho, los dos se sentían cada vez más impacientes con la espera. Estaban tomados de las manos, aguardando a que la mujer se dignara a decir algo.

—Bueno —finalmente la doctora comenzó a hablar mientras al mismo tiempo registraba unos datos en su computadora—, tal y como lo sospechaba, estás anémica, Serena.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. —¿Anémica? —preguntó ella—. ¿Y eso es peligroso?

—No, no te preocupes, no son valores llamativamente significativos. Con una dieta rica en hierro será más que suficiente para que te estabilices, no creo que sea necesario que hagas algún tipo de tratamiento. Pero al menos ahora entendemos por qué te sientes tan cansada y desvitalizada últimamente, esto explica algunos de tus síntomas.

La mujer siguió concentrada y en silencio cargando más datos. Y los chicos cada vez estaban más ansiosos. —Doctora —dijo Darien temeroso—, disculpe si la interrumpo pero, ¿podría decirnos si Serena está o no… —carraspeó nervioso—. Bueno, queremos saber si está embarazada.

—Déjame ver —ella regresó su atención a los estudios y buscó los resultados pertinentes—. No, no hay embarazo —dijo sin rodeos—. Ha sido una falsa alarma —comentó con soltura—. Es posible que el atraso de Serena se deba a la incipiente anemia que presenta sumado al nivel de estrés que viene arrastrando desde hace meses, como me comentaron más temprano. Igualmente yo creo que ahora lo más recomendable es hacer algunos estudios más para seguir profundizando sobre su estado general y descartar cualquier otro tipo de anomalía, pero por lo que hemos visto hasta aquí yo considero que todo está bien, que sólo se trata de… —y se calló cuando al alzar la vista notó que Serena estaba llorando.

Darien estaba perplejo con lo que acababa de oír y demoró en reaccionar. —Serena —exclamó preocupado al verla—. No, Serena, no te pongas así —enseguida la abrazó para contenerla y ella intensificaba su llanto—. Tranquila. Tranquila, Serena, no te angusties.

—Lo siento —dijo la doctora al ponerse de pie—. Los dejaré solos un momento, ¿sí? Iré a ver si está disponible el ecógrafo, enseguida regreso —y salió del consultorio.

—Serena, por favor, Serena, no llores —él estaba desesperado al notarla tan consternada—. Todo está bien, ahora ya sabemos qué es lo que está pasando, así que tienes que estar tranquila —pero Serena lloraba cada vez con más intensidad—. Cálmate, por favor, no te aflijas más, no te preocupes.

—Darien… Darien… —repetía ella entre ahogados sollozos.

—¿Qué, Serena? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero irme —le suplicó ella al mirarlo con aflicción—. Por favor, Darien, vámonos de aquí —insistió—. No quiero estar en este lugar, no quiero.

—Pero la doctora dijo que tienes que hacerte más estudios y…

—No quiero estar aquí, Darien —volvió a insistir Serena—. Regresaremos otro día, ya veremos qué hacer. Pero ahora quiero irme. Por favor, Darien, sácame de aquí.

—Está bien —accedió él—. Está bien, vámonos.

.

.

.

Apenas salieron del hospital, no sin antes disculparse con la doctora y acordar volver otro día para continuar con los exámenes, los dos por pedido de Serena, fueron directamente a una de las playas más alejadas del pueblo, la preferida de ella.

Una vez que llegaron, dejaron sus calzados en el auto y comenzaron a caminar por la arena en silencio, tomados de la mano, pensando en la noticia que acababan de recibir, en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, en los últimos meses, en todo el tiempo desde que se conocían. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada.

Era una agradable y muy bonita mañana soleada, y no había nadie a su alrededor, estaban solos los dos, y eso los ayudaba a relajarse después de momentos tan ajetreados. A cada rato él observaba a Serena con preocupación, ella tenía la mirada perdida en el mar, estaba bastante seria pero en su rostro tenía una expresión mucho más calmada que antes, lo cual le daba algo de tranquilidad. Sin embargo a medida que el tiempo transcurría su silencio lo impacientaba cada vez más.

Después de varios minutos, cuando llegaron al otro extremo de la playa, detuvieron su andar y se sentaron en la arena para contemplar el océano. Pero Serena estaba hecha un ovillito, abrazaba sus rodillas y tenía la mirada baja. Entonces Darien se ubicó detrás de ella, para luego rodear su cintura con sus brazos e invitarla a que reposara su espalda contra su pecho. Enseguida volvieron a tomarse de las manos y de la misma forma que lo hicieron el día anterior, los dos apoyaron sus manos sobre el vientre de Serena y se acariciaban entre sí.

Se quedaron callados por unos cuantos minutos más, observando la inmensidad del paisaje que se imponía frente a ellos, dejando que la suave brisa marina los envolviera, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que después de unos instantes, Serena se atrevió a romper el silencio. —Cuando internaron a Mamo —comenzó a relatar—, y supimos que su condición era muy delicada e irreversible, que sólo era cuestión de esperar a que… —suspiró con cierto pesar al evocar tan tristes recuerdos—. A que muriera, yo me asusté mucho al pensar qué pasaría desde entonces con Hotaru, con las cosas de Mamo. Y sentí que no sería capaz de ocuparme de eso, que no me correspondía hacerlo, que no debía. Por eso decidí buscarte y ponerme en contacto contigo, para que una vez que tú vinieras y te hicieras cargo todo, yo podría irme de aquí de manera definitiva.

—¿Irte? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Irte a dónde?

—A cualquier lugar con tal de estar lejos, de desaparecer de sus vidas, de estar sola y no ser un estorbo para nadie. Ya sabes, aún llevaba a cuestas ese absurdo complejo de chica solitaria y autosuficiente, pero en realidad no era más que una niña asustada y perdida que no se atrevía a echar raíces en ningún lado —suspiró de nuevo y apretó sus manos con fuerza—, hasta que te conocí —hizo una nueva pausa y continuó—. Compartir tantas cosas tan importantes contigo, descubrir la increíble persona que eres, enamorarme de ti, fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida entera. Tú me ayudaste a cambiar mi perspectiva de las cosas, a recuperar la confianza en mí misma, a sentir que ya no necesito escaparme a ninguna parte por más asustada que esté. Porque ya no me siento más sola, porque en ti he encontrado un buen amigo, un compañero, el amor de mi vida. Y ahora sé que lo que más quiero, lo que más deseo es tenerte siempre conmigo, para poder sentirme en mi hogar, para ser feliz.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —volvió a preguntar Darien.

—Porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que hoy ha vuelto a pasarme exactamente lo mismo. No sé cómo explicarlo, es como si hubiera tenido una especie de revelación, como si de repente pudiera ver y comprender con mucha claridad lo que hasta hace un momento mis peores miedos y recurrentes inseguridades me ocultaban.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que yo… Me refiero a que recién, cuando la doctora nos dijo que yo no… Que no estoy embarazada, yo me sentí… Sentí una desilusión tan grande… Sí, eso me pasó, me desilusioné. Me di cuenta de que yo deseaba ese embarazo, de que yo en realidad sí quería… —volteó para poder verlo a los ojos y sonrió emocionada—. De que quiero tener un hijo contigo, que formemos una familia juntos, nuestra propia familia.

—Serena…

Ella agrandaba su sonrisa y él la miraba sorprendido. —Sí, Darien, eso es lo que quiero, un bebé, nuestro bebé. Y te digo más, ya hasta me imaginé cómo será —dijo entusiasmada—. Una niña, estoy plenamente convencida de que tendremos una niña.

—¿Una niña?

—Sí, nuestra primera hija será una niña hermosa, tendrá el cabello muy largo y yo se lo arreglaré con dos chonguitos a los lados y Hotaru jugará con ella y también…

Darien echó a reír confundido. —¿Chonguitos? ¿De qué estás hablando, Serena?

Ella también rió. —Yo me peinaba así cuando era chica —respondió—. Una vez se lo conté a Hotaru y ella me dijo que cuando tuviera mi propia hija debía peinarla de la misma forma, entonces…

—Espera, espera, espera —la interrumpió él, necesitaba comprender qué le estaba queriendo decir—. A ver si entendí bien, ¿lo que me estás diciendo es… ¿Tú quieres que nosotros… ¿Eso significa que…

—Que quiero que tengamos un bebé —enfatizó Serena.

—Vaya…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tú no quieres?

—No, no es eso, lo que pasa… Es que yo pensé que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pensaste?

—Pensé que eras tú la que no quería —respondió él—. Estuviste tan mal durante estos días, que creí que no…

—Es que estaba asustada —explicó ella—, te lo acabo de decir. Me pasó lo mismo de siempre, estaba muerta de miedo, no me sentía lo suficientemente segura para enfrentarlo, pensé que no era algo que yo fuera capaz de hacer, porque un bebé es mucha responsabilidad y yo soy tan inestable y desconfiada. Hasta me aterraba la idea de decírtelo, de compartirlo contigo, por temor a que no lo aceptaras, a que te enojaras conmigo o te decepcionaras de mí o…

—Claro que no, Serena —Darien volvió a interrumpirla—. Yo nunca me enojaría contigo, tú jamás serías capaz de decepcionarme, al contrario, yo pienso que… Ahora soy consciente de que todo lo que pasó también me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que yo… También pude abrir los ojos y entender tantas cosas de otra manera, cambiar de parecer en muchos sentidos, percatarme de cuáles son mis verdaderas y principales prioridades, mis más genuinos deseos, mis sueños. Y ahora más que nunca sé qué es lo que quiero para mí, para nosotros. Porque el hecho de confirmar que no estás embarazada también ha sido una verdadera desilusión para mí, porque yo… Yo esperaba que sí lo estuvieras.

—Darien…

—Porque quiero formar una familia contigo, Serena, quiero que tengamos esa niña de los chonguitos, nuestra hija, nuestra mini-sirenita y…

—¡Darien! —Serena se abalanzó con tanta energía sobre él que lo tumbó de espaldas en el suelo—. Te amo tanto, Darien… —y comenzó a besarlo repetidas veces haciéndolo reír de nuevo—. Te amo… Te amo… Te amo…

Él le devolvía cada beso. —Yo también te amo, Serena —acarició su rostro con dulzura—. Te amo demasiado… —y la besó suave y delicadamente.

—Nunca creí que algún día desearía formar una familia —dijo ella suspirando cuando cortaron los besos. Darien no dejaba de acariciarla y sonreía emocionado por sus palabras—. Gracias a ti y a todo lo que me das es que yo he logrado cambiar, convertirme en una nueva y mejor persona, y ahora puedo tener sueños y deseos que jamás imaginé que tendría. Y que sé que puedo hacerlos realidad contigo.

—Así será —aseguró él—. Por supuesto que se harán realidad, ya tengo todo planeado: A partir de ahora organizaré mejor mi trabajo para viajar con menos frecuencia a Tokio y quedarme pocos días allá. Y cuando todo termine, tú y yo nos vamos a casar, aquí, en esta misma playa, y tendremos a nuestra mini-sirena y viviremos felices por siempre y…

—Mi amor —Serena volvió a abrazarlo—, eres tan hermoso y tan cursi —y ambos rieron otra vez.

—Otra cosa —agregó Darien al volver a mirarla—. También quiero que te mudes con nosotros.

—¿A tu casa? ¿Contigo y con Hotaru?

—Claro, si ya prácticamente vives con nosotros. Sólo tienes de devolver el departamento y así podrás instalarte en casa de manera definitiva.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Serena con una enorme y alegre sonrisa—. Y creo que tus planes son estupendos.

Darien rió de nuevo. —¿Verdad que sí? —dijo contento.

—Gracias, mi amor —murmuró ella mirándolo a los ojos seria—. Gracias por ayudarme a sanar mis heridas, por amarme tal cual soy, por darme ánimos para no tener miedo, para no volver a cerrar mi corazón —se acercaba lentamente a su rostro mientras él la acariciaba y acomodaba unos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja—. Por permitirme confiar en ti y dejar que confíes en mí —casi rozaba sus labios con los suyos—. Por hacerme feliz y empezar a construir una nueva vida juntos. Gracias… —acariciaban sus narices con suavidad y cada vez estaban más cerca.

—Te amo… —susurró Darien con un entrecortado suspiro.

—Te amo… —susurró Serena. Y se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso.

* * *

**_Bueno, el bebé nos hizo el amague a todxs… Pero que viene, viene! Uds qué esperan? Que sea pronto? O prefieren que no me salte la boda y venga después? Qué pasará… qué pasará…? A esperar un poquitín más se ha dicho… ;)_**

**_Aquí van mis respuestas a algunos de sus rws (el resto va por privado):_**

**_-yssareyes48: mi querida, al final lo del embarazo sólo fue una falsa alarma, pero que todos se asustaron, y sobre todo Darien, bien que se asustaron! y bueno, parece que prontito tendremos la boda!_**

**_-brujitadcc: esta vez volví a tardarme bastante, te pido mil disculpas… perdón si te desilusioné con el no-embarazo, pero lo importante es que nuestros queridos protagonistas ya saben que lo quieren, así que creo que tarde o temprano Rini llegará a sus vidas… y que los dos se pondrán bien las piletas!_**

**_-kaguya: yo también lxs eché de menos a todxs! perdón por demorarme tanto en volver… bueno, hoy se confirmó lo del embarazo, que al final no fue… y creo que tenés razón en que quizás era demasiado pronto. como sea, ahora los dos saben con más claridad lo que quieren, y es probable que Rini llegue en cualquier momento… será así?_**

**_-romi: no hubo embarazo! pero creo que igualmente fue un cap picadito, al menos el shock de Darien duró bastante, pobrecito…_**

**_-Ana: creo que este cap también estuvo bien intenso, al menos para mí lo fue… y aunque hubo alguna que otra tensión, yo creo que a partir de ahora las cosas tomarán un rumbo estable y sobre todo feliz para nuestros adorados protagonistas… esperemos que así sea!_**

**_-star: qué alegría volver a leerte! y sí, ya estamos muy cerca del final, pero aún nos falta saber si habrá o no bebé, todo parece apuntar que sí vendrá… pero tendremos que esperar a los siguientes y últimos capítulos para confirmarlo!_**

**_-paty: a pesar de mis demoras, aún sigo necesitando descanso y vacaciones, ja! pero bueno, antes que nada quiero terminar este fic, cueste lo que cueste! al final hoy supimos que no hay bebé, al menos no todavía… así que tendremos que esperar a ver si viene o no, y por ende saber las reacciones de los demás personajes._**

**_-usagimoon: bienvenida a mi locura! me alegra que te guste la historia y mi manera de escribir… gracias por tus cumplidos!_**

**_-Murielcita A: estás disculpadísima, no te preocupes! te agradezco por haberte tomado el tiempo de ponerte al día y dejarme tu comentario. espero que el cap de hoy también te haya gustado!_**

**_Bueno gente, esto es todo por hoy… _****_**_**__Una vez más agradezco infinitamente a quienes me siguen y me comentan cap a cap, en verdad aprecio mucho sus cumplidos y opiniones. Lo que más deseo es poder compartir con todxs ustedes lo que surge de mí y que ustedes también me cuenten cómo se sienten al leerme. Así que les pido que por favor no dejen de hacerlo, todo es sumamente valioso y bienvenido para mí!__**_**_**

**_**_**__Gente bella, lxs quiero mucho! Nos leemos la próxima!__**_**_**

**_**_**__Besotototes per tutti…__**_**_**

**_**_**__Bell.-__**_**_**


	25. Capitulo 24

**_Buenas noches querida gente del mío cuore! Cómo están? Espero que bien!_**

**_Yo estoy muy feliz porque pude terminar un nuevo cap de mi adoradísima locura, el cual hoy comparto con todxs uds. _**

**_En esta ocasión les traigo un episodio livianito, donde narro situaciones bastante 'rosas' y hasta algo cursis, ya que después de tantas 'pálidas' y momentos difíciles que les tocó atravesar a nuestros queridos protagonistas, me pareció lindo recurrir a tonos bien simples y alegres como para empezar a acercarnos al final feliz que todxs esperamos… Que dicho sea de paso, ya se nos viene el desenlace en el próximo capítulo!_**

**_Así que sin más lxs invito a leer el VEINTICUATRO en paz y les pido como siempre que me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Casi lo olvido! Hoy de nuevo hay 'banda sonora': Se trata de una muy bonita canción interpretada por Missy Higgins, "The way you are tonight". Si la escuchan, espero que les guste._**

**_Bueno, ya hechas todas las aclaraciones importantes, ahora sí lxs dejo leer tranquilxs. Que lo disfruten!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abajo me despido,_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Veinticuatro ::_

Algunos meses después…

Era una agradable y templada noche de primavera. Después de un arduo trabajo y de haber conseguido superar unos cuantos contratiempos en el camino, finalmente había llegado el día de la inauguración de las torres que Darien y sus socios habían proyectado juntos. A pesar de todos los sobresaltos e imprevistos que atravesaron durante el proceso, lograron terminar con la obra en tiempo y forma como lo habían planificado.

Y esa noche había tenido lugar un evento especial al aire libre a modo de celebración en la terraza de una de las torres. Ya quedaba poca gente en el lugar, y luego de despedir a unos empresarios que se estaban retirando, Darien pidió una copa de champagne y se encaminó hacia el otro extremo de la terraza, donde una joven de vestido largo contemplaba la vista de la ciudad de Tokio junto a la baranda.

Cuando llegó a su lado, se apoyó de espaldas a la baranda y la examinó de arriba abajo con la mirada. —Buenas noches, señorita —dijo en tono seductor—. Disculpe que la importune, pero la he estado observando desde hace rato y me llama mucho la atención que una mujer tan bonita como usted se encuentre sola —y le dio un sorbo a su bebida sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

Ella sonrió coqueta. —Pues lamento desilusionarlo, joven…

—Darien —se presentó él—. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba. Encantado de conocerla, señorita… —y le tendió una mano para saludarla.

Ella dudó unos breves instantes, pero finalmente tomó su mano para responderle el saludo. —Serena —dijo esforzándose por contener la risa.

Darien acercó la mano de Serena a su boca. —¿Sirena? —preguntó después de darle un suave beso en el dorso.

—No, Serena —lo corrigió ella—. Me llamo Serena.

—Vaya —dijo él simulando sorpresa—, pero creo que siendo usted tan preciosa e intensamente encantadora cualquiera la confundiría con una Sirena —sin soltar su mano, dejó la copa sobre una mesa que había cerca y cuando volvió a mirarla rodeó su cintura con su otro brazo para acercarla más a él—. Y dígame, señorita Serena —continuó con el mismo tono seductor—, ¿por qué acaba de decirme que me ha desilusionado?

—Porque no estoy sola.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Está acompañada? —Serena asintió mientras abrazaba su cuello—. ¿Y me puede decir por quién?

—Por mi prometido.

—¿En serio? ¿Usted está comprometida? —ella volvió a asentir mordiéndose el labio inferior—. La felicito, señorita —murmuró Darien con una insinuante sonrisa—. Y dígame, ¿quién es el afortunado?

—Es un jovencito muy guapo y sexy —respondió Serena también seductora—, que tiene unos ojos azules tan hermosos y enigmáticos que cada vez que me mira siento que me derrito por dentro, como ahora.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó él sorprendido—. ¿En este preciso instante su prometido la está mirando? —y miraba hacia todos lados como si buscara a otra persona—. ¿Y dónde está que no lo veo?

Ella no aguantó más y echó a reír. —Está frente a mí, jugando al galán con su propia novia, haciéndose el gracioso como si se hubiera tomado unas cuantas copas de champagne.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo soy su dichoso prometido? —Darien también reía—. ¿Yo soy el novio de la Sirenita más linda y divina del mundo entero? —ella asentía muerta de risa—. Entonces sin dudas soy el sujeto más afortunado de la tierra —y la abrazó con fuerza para enseguida refugiar su rostro en su cuello—. Me voy a casar contigo, Sirena, no puedo sentirme más feliz —dijo con un largo suspiro.

Serena también suspiró emocionada. —Yo también me siento muy feliz, mi amor…

—Por fin —murmuró Darien en su oído—. Por fin todo terminó —se refería a su trabajo—. Así que, por favor, discúlpame si me comporto como un tonto, es que recién ahora empiezo a relajarme y además estoy algo pasado de copas —reconoció y ambos rieron—. Pero más que nada estoy contento. Estoy tan contento y aliviado porque este dichoso día haya llegado al fin…

—Todo salió estupendamente bien, Darien. Debes sentirte muy orgulloso por tu trabajo, te felicito.

—Gracias —dijo él al separarse para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Gracias por tu apoyo, Serena. Por compartir conmigo este momento tan importante para mí. —y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Pero la voz de alguien que se había acercado a ellos los interrumpió. —Disculpen…

—¡Hola, chicos! —exclamó Darien entusiasmado cuando reconoció a sus amigos—. ¿Cómo están mis queridos colegas? ¿Cómo lo están pasando?

—Muy bien, ha sido una velada más que agradable —comentó Kobayashi.

—Pero estamos un poco cansados —dijo Saori—. Y como los clientes ya se retiraron, nosotros también nos vamos.

—¿Ya se van? ¿Por qué tan pronto? —preguntó Darien desilusionado—. Aún es temprano, bebamos algo juntos, sigamos celebrando.

—Estamos muy cansados, Chiba —dijo Kobayashi—. Y tú también debes estar exhausto. Además ya es algo tarde y…

—Esperen un momento —lo interrumpió Darien al percatarse de que ellos estaban tomados de las manos—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Acaso ustedes… —y creyó adivinar lo que ocurría—. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

Saori se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada. —Bueno, en realidad…

—Sí, Chiba —se adelantó Kobayashi a responder mientras la abrazaba por la cintura—. Saori y yo estamos juntos, desde esta noche.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué excelente noticia! —exclamó Darien contento y los abrazó—. Con más razón entonces tenemos que seguir celebrando. ¡Tenemos que hacer un brindis! —y al soltarlos, buscaba con la mirada algún mesero que estuviera cerca.

Saori rió nerviosa. —No, Darien, ya nos vamos. Ya hemos celebrado y brindado lo suficiente.

—Está bien, si prefieren estar solos, no voy a retenerlos más —dijo él guiñándoles un ojo con picardía—. Gracias, amigos —los abrazó de nuevo—. Gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo, ha sido muy gratificante y satisfactorio trabajar con ustedes.

—Para nosotros también —dijo Kobayashi al darle unas afectuosas palmadas en la espalda.

Cuando se separaron ambos volvieron a tomarse de la mano. —Adiós, Darien —dijo Saori con una gentil sonrisa—. Adiós, Serena.

Ella también sonrió. —Adiós, Saori —se despidió cordial y los dos finalmente se fueron.

Darien los siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaban. —No puedo creerlo, Saori y Kobayashi juntos… Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Aunque te confieso que siempre tuve la impresión de que él estaba interesado en ella, igual me resulta increíble que Saori le haya correspondido al fin.

—Sí, se ven lindos juntos —comentó Serena—. Pero lo que yo no puedo creer es que tú estés ebrio —dijo riendo—. Nunca te había visto así.

Él también volvió a reír. —No estoy ebrio, Serena, sólo estoy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Alegre, sí, así me siento, felizmente alegre.

—¿Felizmente alegre? —ella reía todavía más por la forma graciosa en que Darien hablaba, casi arrastrando las palabras.

Él asintió. —Así es, y también me siento muy satisfecho por cómo salió todo. Porque me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí en mi profesión, tú lo sabes, ha sido todo un desafío para mí. He tenido que sortear muchos obstáculos, muchos asuntos personales bastante delicados. Pero también muchas gratificaciones, sobre todo las que involucran a mi hermosa y adorada Sirenita —y tomó sus manos para besarlas con dulzura.

—Es cierto —reflexionó Serena—, han sido tiempos agitados y bastante turbulentos, pero valieron la pena, ¿verdad? Ahora los resultados compensan todo el esfuerzo que has hecho.

—Que hicimos juntos, querrás decir —la corrigió Darien—. Porque nada de esto habría sido posible si lo hubiera enfrentado solo —volvió a abrazarla—. Sí, es verdad que con mis socios hemos hecho un gran equipo y trabajamos muy bien entre los tres, eso no lo niego. Pero mi principal motivación, mi soporte más importante en esto has sido tú, Serena. Y no me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí —besó suavemente su cuello—. Te amo… —susurró con un nuevo suspiro.

—Mi amor —susurró ella emocionada—, estás muy sensible esta noche, me vas a hacer llorar con las cosas que dices.

—Bueno, entonces dejaré de divagar e iré directamente al grano —dijo él al mirarla otra vez a los ojos—. Serena, debemos decidir algo muy importante y tiene que ser esta misma noche, ya no tenemos que dejar pasar más tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan urgente?

—La fecha de nuestra boda.

Serena lo miró sorprendida y con una enorme y alegre sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Ahora? —Darien asintió—. ¿En serio? —él volvió a asentir—. Ay, mi amor, creí que lo habrías olvidado.

—Claro que no lo olvidé, te prometí que apenas todo esto terminara fijaríamos una fecha y planearíamos nuestra boda —agregó con convicción—. Yo por mi parte ya decidí que desde hoy voy a tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones, en lo que al trabajo del estudio respecta, para enfocarme más en nuestro negocio y en nuestra casa, porque tengo pensado hacer algunas refacciones. Pero principalmente porque quiero disponer de tiempo para abocarme pura y exclusivamente a mi futura esposa. Así que discutámoslo ahora mismo, Serena, elijamos una fecha.

—Bueno, yo ya estuve pensando mucho al respecto, no voy a mentirte —dijo ella entusiasmada—. Y creo que una excelente fecha sería el 4 de agosto.

—¿El 4 de agosto? Pero sólo faltan un par de meses para esa fecha, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto?

—No, el 4 de agosto es perfecto —enfatizó Serena—. Porque ese día se cumple exactamente un año desde que estamos juntos.

Darien meditó unos instantes para hacer memoria. —Es verdad —recordó—, justo el día después de mi cumpleaños —y sonrió con nostalgia al acordarse de aquel lluvioso día de verano en que se encontraron en la estación del pueblo y se dijeron lo que sentían.

—Es más —siguió ella—, tenía planeado hacerlo más tarde, cuando regresáramos a tu departamento, pero… —y soltó el abrazo para acercarse a la mesa y buscar su bolso—. Quiero adelantarte tu regalo.

—¿Mi regalo? —preguntó él con impaciencia—. ¿Por mi cumpleaños? ¿Ahora?

—Sí, tiene que ser ahora o me moriré de la ansiedad.

—¿De qué se trata, Serena? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

—Es algo muy muy especial para los dos. Algo que deseamos mucho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —insistió Darien más impaciente.

—Te daré una pista para ver si adivinas —Serena sacó un pequeño papel de su sobre y se lo entregó—. Toma.

—¿Una fotografía? —preguntó él al recibirla. Y después de observarla con detenimiento, creyó reconocerla en la imagen—. ¿Ésta eres tú?

Ella asintió y también miraba la foto. —Sí, soy yo de niña, y ésta es Rei —señaló a la chica que estaba junto a ella—. En nuestro primer día de clases de primaria. Ella tenía la foto —explicó—, me la dio hace unos días.

—Se ven muy bonitas las dos —comentó Darien—. Pero no comprendo, ¿cuál es la pista?

—Fíjate bien y presta atención. Mírame, ¿notas algo diferente en mí?

—A ver… Pues aparentas tener unos seis o siete años —él empezó a describir lo que veía—, tu cabello está… —se detuvo al percatarse de su particular peinado—. Los chonguitos… ¡Tus famosos chonguitos! —y la miró con ojos enormes cuando comprendió lo que eso significaba—. La niña… La niña de los chonguitos… —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Entonces… Entonces… Serena… Tú… Tú estás…

—Sí, Darien —asintió ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Estoy embarazada…

—¡Serena! —Darien la abrazó efusivo—. Serena, mi amor, no puedo creerlo, ¡lo conseguimos! —la mecía entre sus brazos y Serena reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo—. Estás… Estamos… ¡Por dios, soy tan feliz!

—Lo logramos, Darien. Tendremos a nuestro bebé, tendremos a nuestra hija, nuestra propia hijita…

—Nuestra hija, nuestra mini-sirenita… —él la miró de nuevo sin poder contener más su emoción—. Gracias, Serena, es el mejor regalo que podría haber siquiera soñado —sin dejar de abrazarla comenzó a besarla repetidas veces en los labios—. Gracias, mi amor… —dijo entre besos—. Gracias… gracias… gracias…

—Darien, mi amor… —dijo ella al cortar los besos y ahora acariciaba su rostro con ternura—. Mi amor, yo… Yo te amo con toda mi alma, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Darien asintió y también la acariciaba para limpiar sus lágrimas—. Y para mí es un hermoso sueño poder formar una familia contigo, poder hacerlo realidad juntos. Y ahora que estamos a punto de concretarlo y que además vamos a casarnos, siento que… Puedo sentirme la mujer más feliz del mundo al cumplir todos mis sueños a tu lado. Te amo…

—Yo también soy muy feliz, Serena. Muy feliz… —dijo Darien al besarla de nuevo—. Y te amo tanto… —volvía a abrazarla y profundizaba los besos—. Te amo, Serena, te amo…

.

.

.

Una calurosa mañana de verano, el día anterior a la tan ansiada boda de Darien y Serena, ella se encontraba en la playa acompañada de Hotaru y sus amigos. Ese día los chicos habían llegado desde Tokio para celebrar el cumpleaños de Darien, y por supuesto el matrimonio de la pareja.

Mientras conversaban entre sí bajo un par de enormes sombrillas, Serena le aplicaba una buena dosis de pantalla solar a la pequeña Hotaru y por su parte Rei hacía lo mismo con Seiya, cubriendo de crema su espalda y sus hombros. Y cerca de ellos Mina y Yaten estaban tendidos en la arena tomando un poco de sol.

—Y dime, Serena, ¿cuándo viene tu hermano? —preguntó Rei.

—Esta tarde, vendrá con mi cuñada y mi sobrino.

—¿En serio? ¿No es muy pequeño para hacerlo viajar tan lejos?

—No, ya tiene un mes. Además es la boda de su tía, no tiene que perdérsela por nada en el mundo.

—¿Ya un mes? Qué increíble, cómo pasa el tiempo…

—Así es, el tiempo pasó volando —comentó Serena al acariciar su pancita, que en las últimas semanas se había empezado a asomar.

—Es cierto, esa pequeña ya se está haciendo notar —agregó Rei.

—¿Y tu suegra cuándo vendrá? —preguntó Seiya—. Es raro que aún no haya llegado y esté volviéndolos locos a todos con los preparativos de la boda.

—Mónica también llegará esta tarde, es probable que viaje en el mismo tren que Sammy. Igualmente quedaron en avisarme si se encontraban.

En eso se acercó Mina. —El sol está un poco fuerte, hace bastante calor —protestó mientras buscaba una botella de agua en la conservadora.

—Bueno, listo, ya pueden ir a nadar —dijo Rei cuando acabó su tarea.

Seiya volteó. —Gracias, mi cielo —le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla—. Eres la mejor.

Y apenas Serena también terminó de aplicarle la crema a Hotaru, la niña se acercó a Seiya y los dos empezaron cuchichear entre ellos. —¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó Rei con desconfianza al verlos en una actitud llamativamente sospechosa—. ¿Acaso están planeando alguna maldad?

Ambos rieron con picardía y no le respondieron. —¿A la cuenta de tres? —le murmuró Seiya a Hotaru.

Ella asintió entusiasmada. —A la cuenta de tres —repitió en voz baja.

Se acercaron muy sigilosamente a Yaten, quien estaba recostado en el suelo boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados, y por su parte las chicas los observan curiosas. Cuando llegaron junto a él, Seiya le hizo una seña con las manos a Hotaru contando con los dedos hasta tres. —¡Ahora! —gritó y entre los dos empezaron a arrojarle arena al pobre Yaten, que enseguida se levantó pegando un salto del tremendo susto que se dio y empezó a maldecir furioso.

Seiya y Hotaru estaban muertos de risa por su reacción, e inmediatamente él la tomó de la mano. —¡Corre, princesa! —los dos comenzaron a correr hacia el mar—. ¡Corre por tu vida! —y Yaten los persiguió gritándoles de todo.

Las chicas reían divertidas ante la escena, menos Rei que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. —Por dios, es tan infantil… —refunfuñaba avergonzada.

—No te quejes —la regañó Mina—. Si eso es lo que más adoras de él.

Y al verlos a los tres jugar y chapotear en el agua, ahora Rei sonreía enternecida. —Es verdad, siempre es tan lindo con Hotaru… —y buscó algo en su bolso—. Voy a tomarles unas fotos —dijo contenta al encontrar la cámara y se fue hasta donde ellos estaban.

Mina y Serena se sentaron bajo las sombrillas. —¿Y tú cómo estás, amiga? —preguntó Mina—. ¿Te sientes muy nerviosa o ansiosa? Mañana en la tarde ya estarás caminando hacia el altar.

—Sí, no falta casi nada —respondió Serena emocionada—. Pero por suerte estoy muy tranquila, ¿sabes? Creí que a estas alturas me pondría histérica o me daría un ataque de pánico o algo parecido como es mi costumbre —bromeó y las dos rieron—. Pero para mi sorpresa nada de eso ha pasado. Todo lo contrario, estoy tan feliz, tan entusiasmada con la boda, con que las personas que más quiero se reúnan a celebrar con nosotros, que me siento muy bien.

—Me alegra que así sea. Además que estés tranquila también es bueno para la bebé —Mina acarició su pancita—. Ella percibe todo lo que sientes.

—Es cierto, creo que por eso trato de mantenerme calmada, para que ella esté lo mejor posible.

—Mira, allá está Darien —señaló Mina al divisarlo a lo lejos—. Parece que ya terminó de correr —él estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios de estiramiento.

—No entiendo para qué corre todos los días, es demasiado —dijo Serena preocupada al verlo—. Últimamente entre el negocio y los arreglos de la casa ha estado tan ocupado, y sin embargo no deja pasar un solo día sin salir a correr, no sé cómo no se cansa. Además hoy es su cumpleaños, ustedes acaban de llegar, debería estar disfrutando su día con nosotros en vez de hacer ejercicio.

Mina rió por su comentario. —Ay, amiga, ¡eres el colmo! No lo trates como a un niño chiquito, así terminarás pareciéndote cada vez más a Rei.

—Tienes razón, a veces soy muy sobreprotectora y rigurosa con él —admitió Serena—. Pero no lo hago con mala intención, sólo quiero cuidarlo.

—Pero él ya es grande, puede cuidarse solo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Mira, está viniendo para acá —dijo Mina al ponerse de pie—. Yo me iré al agua con los chicos y tú trátalo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez que Mina se fue, Serena buscó una botella de agua y una toalla. Y cuando Darien llegó, se acercó a él para entregarle las cosas.

—Gracias —dijo él al recibir la botella y enseguida comenzó a beber apurado—. Estaba muriendo de sed y de calor —ahora se arrojaba un poco de agua en la cabeza—. Hoy logré correr un kilómetro más, cada vez gano más resistencia —comentó contento mientras volvía a beber.

—Te felicito —dijo ella con una gentil y un tanto forzada sonrisa mientras repasaba el cabello de Darien con la toalla.

Él la miró extrañado. —¿"Te felicito"? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó riendo—. ¿No me vas a decir nada más? ¿No te vas a enojar ni vas a regañarme como siempre con eso de que entreno demasiado? ¿O que no tengo cuidado con el sol? ¿O que debería salir más temprano y usar pantalla solar?

—No, no voy a decirte nada —respondió ella agrandando su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me gusta enojarme contigo y regañarte por esas cosas —explicó Serena avergonzada—. Es una muy mala costumbre de mi parte que quiero empezar a cambiar.

Darien volvió a reír. —¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Por qué dices que es una mala costumbre? No es para tanto —y la abrazó por la cintura—. Además a mí me encanta hacerte enojar y que me des sermones —dijo seductor—. Ese lado maternal tuyo me fascina, ¿si no por qué crees que la mayoría de las veces no te hago ni el menor caso?

—¿Así que me desobedeces a propósito para provocarme? —preguntó Serena ofendida—. Pero qué jovencito más impertinente…

—Es que eres muy sexy cuando te enojas —murmuró él acercándose lentamente a su boca.

—Y tú eres un atrevido —murmuró ella y lo besó.

Y entre risas y cumplidos cursis y melosos, se besaron con dulzura por unos instantes más, hasta que la estridente voz de Hotaru los interrumpió. —¡Serena! ¡Darien! —los llamó desde el la orilla, ambos voltearon al escucharla—. ¡Vengan! ¡El agua está deliciosa! —gritó entusiasmada.

—¡Ahora vamos! —le respondió Darien y después de quitarse la camiseta y dejar las cosas bajo las sombrillas, volvió a acercarse a Serena, quien estaba esperándolo con sus brazos extendidos. Él tomó sus manos al llegar junto a ella —¿Quieres nadar conmigo, mi hermosa y enojona Sirenita?

—Por supuesto, mi precioso y terrible jovencito de ojos azules.

Ambos rieron, se besaron una vez más y juntos se encaminaron tomados de las manos hacia donde Hotaru y sus amigos se encontraban.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, todos se reunieron a cenar en el bar de Andrew para celebrar el cumpleaños de Darien.

Después de brindar, conversar y reír largo y tendido por horas, compartiendo una enorme e improvisada mesa entre familiares y amigos, en lo que se había convertido en un ambiente sumamente distendido, la gente se fue distribuyendo en pequeños grupos por todo el lugar. Y Darien y Serena se encontraban junto a la barra platicando con Sammy, su esposa Mika y también con Mónica.

Mientras hablaban de temas ligeros, Serena sostenía en sus brazos al hijito de su hermano. —Es un niño muy hermoso —dijo enternecida y acariciaba suavemente las manitos del bebé.

—¿Verdad que sí? Porque se parece a su padre —dijo Sammy orgulloso.

—Cariño, no seas presumido —lo regañó Mika.

Él se encogió de hombros haciéndola reír y se acercó a Serena para también acariciar a su hijo. —Oye, hermana, ¿y ya sabes si tu bebé será niño o niña?

—No, aún no lo sabemos —respondió Serena—. En realidad queremos esperar hasta que nazca, pero la verdad es que estamos totalmente seguros de que es una niña, ¿cierto, Darien?

—Así es —respondió él—. Nuestra hija es una mini-sirenita, no tenemos ninguna duda.

—Pobre de ti, cuñado —bromeó Sammy—. ¿Otra mujer en la familia? ¿No te gustaría que fuera un varón?

—Bueno, si te soy franco las mujeres de mi vida siempre han sido mi perdición pero al mismo tiempo mi salvación, así que no me quejo —aseguró Darien.

—Igualmente ahora tienes un sobrino —agregó Mika.

—Sí, un sobrinito todo hermoso y chiquitito —dijo Serena mientras mecía al bebé entre sus brazos.

—Es cierto, es un bebé muy pequeño —señaló Mónica—. En cambio Darien era un niño tan enorme… Si apenas nació pesaba más de 4 kilos, imagínate el trabajo que me dio tenerlo.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco. —Mamá, por favor —intentó detenerla.

—Es verdad, hijo —siguió ella sin hacerle el menor caso—. ¿Por qué crees que siempre te digo que eres un cabeza dura? ¡Por lo difícil que fue para mí dar a luz a semejante criatura! —todos reían al ver cómo Darien se avergonzaba cada vez más con los comentarios poco discretos de su madre—. Así que, Serena, empieza a hacerte a la idea de que es muy probable que tu bebé también sea muy grande. Porque es Chiba, y todos los Chiba siempre han sido muy altos. Míralo a él, y también mira a su hermana. Hotaru apenas tiene 9 años pero ya casi te está alcanzando, si está altísima.

—Tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso Mamo también era muy alto —recordó Serena—. Sólo espero que mi niña no me de mucho trabajo al nacer —comentó riendo, pero se calló al notar cómo su sobrino comenzaba a llorar de repente—. ¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Por qué te enojas? —dijo preocupada y enseguida le entregó el bebé a su cuñada.

Mika lo recibió y poco a poco el niño se fue calmando, pero no dejaba de llorar. —Ya debe tener hambre de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos así le das de comer? —preguntó Sammy.

—Sí, mejor vayan a casa —les sugirió Darien—. Ya es algo tarde y deben estar cansados por el viaje.

—Bueno, entonces yo aprovecho y también me voy con ellos —dijo Mónica.

—Está bien, vayan en mi auto —dijo Darien al entregarle las llaves a su mamá—. Nosotros tomaremos un taxi.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por todo, chicos, hasta mañana —se despidió Sammy.

—Buenas noches, Serena. Feliz cumpleaños, Darien —se despidió Mika.

—Adiós, hijo. Feliz cumpleaños, querido —se despidió Mónica con un cariñoso y efusivo abrazo—. No se acuesten muy tarde, ¿si? Porque Serena tiene que descansar.

Darien de nuevo ponía los ojos en blanco. —Sí, mamá, enseguida nos iremos a dormir, no te preocupes.

—Adiós, hasta mañana —los despidió Serena y finalmente los cuatro se fueron.

Apenas se quedaron solos, se acercaron a la barra Haruka y Michiru, quienes estaban a punto de hacer la segunda parte de su presentación musical de esa noche.

—¿Cómo están los futuros Señor y Señora Chiba? —los saludó Michiru—. ¿Cómo lo están pasando?

—Muy bien —respondió Darien mientras abrazaba a Serena por los hombros—. La verdad es que ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mucho tiempo —dijo al darle un tierno beso en la frente—. ¿Y ustedes cómo están? ¿Ya van a volver a tocar?

—Sí —respondió Michiru—. De un momento a otro comenzaremos, ¿verdad, cariño? —pero Haruka no respondía—. Cariño, Haruka, ¿qué te pasa? —insistió.

Ella estaba observando atentamente a Serena. —Es que la miro y no lo puedo creer —dijo emocionada—. Amiga, estoy tan feliz por ti —se acercó un poco más a ella—. Verte tan radiante, tan afianzada a este lugar, tu lugar, tu pueblo, con tu gente. Y que estés formando tu propia familia… —sin poder contenerse más abrazó a Serena con fuerza, quien no supo cómo reaccionar ante tan inesperada actitud por parte de Haruka, siendo que ella no acostumbraba a hacer este tipo de demostraciones de afecto—. Te quiero tanto, Serena, tanto… —murmuró con voz temblorosa—. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

Serena también se emocionaba al escucharla. —Gracias, Haruka. Yo también te quiero mucho…

—Más te vale que la cuides bien, ¿eh? —le advirtió Haruka a Darien riendo para disimular sus propias lágrimas.

—Claro que sí —aseguró él. Y cuando las chicas se separaron volvió a abrazar a Serena.

En eso aparecieron el resto de sus amigos, Yaten, Mina, Rei y Seiya.

—¡Hola, chicas! —Seiya las saludó efusivo a Haruka y Michiru mientras se ubicaba en medio de las dos y las abrazaba a cada una por los hombros—. ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya van a subir al escenario de nuevo?

—Sí —respondió Haruka de mala gana—. Ahora vamos, sólo estábamos…

—Haruka —la interrumpió él mientras las soltaba y observaba a Michiru de pies a cabeza—. Querida amiga mía, ¿te dije alguna vez que tu novia es una mujer muy hermosa?

—Kou, por favor, no empieces…

—Y no sólo es hermosa, sino que también es una música muy talentosa.

—Kou… —protestó Haruka entre dientes esforzándose por no estallar de rabia.

Michiru reía divertida por la escena. —Eres tremendo, Seiya —él siempre provocaba a Haruka con estas bromas, sabiendo que ella jamás podía tomárselas con humor.

—No le hagan caso —intervino Rei—. Es que ya se ha tomado varias cervezas.

—Oigan, ¡tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si Rei las acompaña con su voz? —propuso Seiya entusiasmado.

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamó ella horrorizada.

—No pongas esa cara de susto —se burló él—. ¡Es una idea estupenda! Canta con ellas, enséñales tu increíble voz.

—Sí, amiga —la animó Serena—. Seiya tiene razón, de seguro las acompañarías perfectamente con tu hermosa voz.

—Bueno… eh… yo… —titubeó Rei algo avergonzada.

—Yo creo que es una buena idea —opinó Michiru—. ¿Tú que dices, cariño?

—Es cierto, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el irreverente de Kou —respondió Haruka—. Vamos Rei, canta con nosotras.

—Está bien, lo haré —accedió ella con una alegre sonrisa. Rei adoraba cantar y nunca lo había hecho con ellas.

Así que antes de que se echara atrás, las tres se disculparon con el resto de los chicos y juntas se encaminaron hacia el escenario.

Una vez que se acomodaron en unas banquetas frente a los micrófonos, Haruka les dirigió unas breves palabras al público. —Buenas noches de nuevo. Antes de dar inicio a la segunda parte de nuestro habitual repertorio, queremos presentarles a una amiga muy querida que hoy tenemos el placer de tener aquí con nosotras para compartir algunas canciones. Damas y caballeros, con ustedes la Señorita Rei Hino —y todos los presentes la aplaudieron y ovacionaron.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Rei un poco avergonzada—. Buenas noches a todos. En primer lugar me gustaría…

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, un eufórico grito que provenía desde la barra la interrumpió. —¡Te amo, Rei! —soltó Seiya sin reparo. Todos rieron y volvieron a aplaudir. Y ella se puso colorada hasta las orejas.

—Bueno —Rei carraspeó nerviosa e intentó continuar, haciendo de cuenta que no había pasado nada—, en primer lugar me gustaría saludar a un buen amigo al que quiero y aprecio mucho: Feliz cumpleaños, Darien —él le agradeció saludándola con la mano.

—Y también —continuó—, quisiera dedicarle unas palabras a alguien que es muy especial para mí —y se dirigió a Serena—. Amiga, simplemente quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz por ti. Que me alegra muchísimo ver la increíble y gran mujer en la que te has convertido gracias a que te atreviste a soltar tantas cosas viejas y pesadas para aprender de nuevas experiencias y cambiar, crecer. Tú sabes muy bien cuánto te adoro, porque eres como una hermana para mí. Y estoy eternamente agradecida por tenerte en mi vida. Así que deseo con todo mi corazón que seas muy feliz con esta nueva vida que estás emprendiendo, junto a Darien y su hijita. Sé que van a lograrlo. Te quiero mucho, Serena. Los quiero mucho a los tres…

Serena era un solo mar de lágrimas desde que su adorada amiga y hermana empezó a decirle tan sinceras y emotivas palabras.

—Bueno —siguió Rei—, por último también quiero decirle al maleducado muchachito que acaba de gritar como idiota, que yo… —otra vez se sonrojaba al sentirse tan expuesta—. Yo también te amo, Seiya… —dijo con timidez y todo el mundo volvió a aplaudirla y ovacionarla.

Y una vez que la gente guardó silencio, las chicas finalmente comenzaron a tocar la canción que Rei había elegido para interpretar con su voz.

_._

_"__All the faces in the crowd… All the singing long and loud…_

_(Todos los rostros en la multitud… Todos los fuertes y largos cantos…)_

_Celebrations on the midnight clear… They set the world alight…_

_(Las fiestas en la clara medianoche… Incendian el mundo…)_

_._

Mientras escuchaban, Darien no dejaba de abrazar a Serena y de regalarle dulces besos en la mejilla a cada instante. Y ella apretaba sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas con las suyas, recibiendo los besos entre suspiros, hasta que volteó a verlo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos sonrieron tranquilos, contentos, enamorados…

Serena llevó una mano al rostro de Darien para acariciarlo con suavidad. —Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —susurró emocionada. Y lo besó en los labios.

_._

_All the fire in the sky… I can see it in your eyes…_

_(Todo el fuego del cielo… Puedo verlo en tus ojos…)_

_And I could love you for a thousand years… The way you are tonight…_

_(Y podría amarte por miles de años… Tal como estás esta noche…)_

_._

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde, Darien se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación del hotel donde él y Serena pasarían algunas noches hasta después de su boda cuando partieran hacia su luna de miel. Ya que en su casa se estaban alojando su familia y amigos y no había suficiente espacio para todos.

Mientras la esperaba, apoyado en la baranda con la mirada perdida en la calle, reflexionaba sobre muchas cuestiones. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde el primer día que llegó a ese pueblo para reencontrarse con su padre después de tantos años. Recordaba que en aquel momento el solo hecho de estar de regreso en su pueblo natal había sido una situación bastante insólita para él, sobre todo al enterarse de que Mamoru estaba a punto de morir. Y también pensaba en cómo se había sentido tras el extraño y revelador encuentro que tuvo con Serena cuando la conoció y supo por medio de ella sobre la existencia de su pequeña hermana, y cómo cientos de ideas se cruzaron por su mente y encontradas emociones se removieron en su interior ante semejante noticia.

Tenía en claro que su primera reacción había sido claramente de enojo y rechazo, no hacia Hotaru sino hacia su padre, por imaginarse que habría formado una familia perfecta y feliz, que habría sido un gran padre y un fiel y honrado esposo, que todo lo que jamás les ofreció a él y a su madre de seguro se los habría dado a su nueva y bonita familia. Y creía que si deseaba evitar desesperarse o preocuparse de más con esta situación, lo mejor sería tener todo bajo control, mantenerse firme y entero como siempre para poder enfrentarlo, hasta que todo terminara, para luego regresar a Tokio y continuar con su vida y rutina habitual.

Porque en ese momento él aún era un hombre solitario e independiente, y lo menos que necesitaba era tener una familia y una vida simple y aburrida en un pueblito costero. Porque su vida pasaba por otro lado, por su trabajo, su profesión, sus proyectos personales. Esas eran sus únicas prioridades en ese entonces.

Y al recordar todo esto se daba cuenta de la increíble e inesperada forma en que con el paso del tiempo más todo lo que ocurrió después de aceptar la tutela legal de Hotaru, de enamorarse de Serena, de conocer su pasado y reconciliarse con la memoria de su padre, su crecimiento personal había pasado por tantos estados, logrando él mismo cambiar en tantos sentidos y reconocer que en realidad antes le daba un significado a su vida que tal vez no era el mejor, o quizás sí lo habría sido, pero en otras etapas, en otros ámbitos.

Se daba cuenta de las imprevisibles y sorprendentes maneras en que sus ideas y formas de apreciar y valorar las cosas aún seguían transformándose, tanto que le parecía sumamente lejana la época en que creía con plena convicción que su vida como era lo llevaría hacia un rumbo perfecto y prometedor. Sin embargo todo había cambiado tan drásticamente, y sabía que más cambios estarían por venir, porque estaba a punto de casarse, porque en pocos meses se convertiría en padre y formaría su propia familia, lo cual era algo que jamás creyó que lo haría sentir tan pleno y feliz al poder concretarlo.

Pero una vez que empezó a sentirse algo ansioso y movilizado por tanto pensar y repensar en todo esto, sacudió la cabeza para soltar las ideas y decidió entrar a la habitación para buscar a Serena, ya que hacía rato que la esperaba y le pareció que se estaba demorando demasiado.

Cuando estuvo adentro, notó cómo el lugar estaba delicada y tenuemente iluminado por un montón de velas distribuidas por todas partes, lo cual creaba una atmósfera muy cálida y acogedora a su alrededor. Y cuando divisó a Serena cerca de la cama y de espaldas a él, tarareando bajito la canción de Rei mientras encendía otra vela, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella. —Serena —la llamó, pero pareció no escucharlo, ya que no se movía ni dejaba de cantar.

Sin poder evitarlo Darien empezó a sonreír enternecido al tenerla cada vez más cerca y darse cuenta una vez más que al verla podía sentirse tan tranquilo y feliz, que podía identificar una intensa sensación de seguridad, de refugio y de paz que sólo junto a ella era capaz de experimentar. —Serena, mi amor —insistió—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ella se calló de golpe y volteó enseguida a verlo. —Darien, me asustaste…

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Serena dejó la vela que acababa de encender sobre la mesita de noche y comenzó a caminar hacia él. —Sólo es un pequeño detalle —explicó con tono coqueto—, que quise preparar para sorprenderte.

Darien sonreía embelesado mientras la examinaba de arriba abajo con la mirada a medida que se iba acercando más a él. Ella llevaba puesta una bata de seda blanca, estaba descalza y tenía el cabello suelto. —¿Para sorprenderme? —preguntó curioso.

—Bueno, en realidad lo hice para darle un toque romántico a este cuarto, porque… —Serena se detuvo frente a él y acercó sus brazos a su cuello para abrazarlo—. Esta noche tú y yo tenemos que celebrar —dijo seductora.

Él abrazó su cintura. —¿Ah, sí? —preguntó también seductor—. ¿Y qué se supone que debemos celebrar? ¿Mi cumpleaños?

Serena negó con la cabeza y sonreía con picardía .—No, ya hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? ¿Por qué vamos a celebrar?

—Porque ésta es nuestra última noche de novios.

Darien reflexionó un momento. —Es cierto, desde mañana dejaremos de ser novios —dijo con cierta nostalgia.

Ella se fue acercando cada vez más a su rostro. —Claro, porque vamos a casarnos —murmuró.

—Sí —murmuró él sin quitarle los ojos de encima y regalándole lentas caricias en la espalda—, porque te convertirás en mi esposa.

—Y tú te convertirás en mi esposo —susurró Serena casi rozando sus labios.

—¿Y seremos felices por siempre y para siempre? —susurró Darien con un entrecortado suspiro.

—Sí, muy felices…

—Claro que sí… —y la besó con suavidad.

_._

_The way you hold me… The way you sing along… _

_(La forma en que me abrazas… La forma en que cantas…)_

_And find someway to make me feel so good… Whenever else is maybe wrong…_

_(Y encuentras alguna manera para hacerme sentir tan bien… Cuando quizás lo demás está mal…)_

_._

Comenzaron besarse con calma, sin prisa, acariciándose alternada y lentamente con sus labios, y aunque no llegaron a pasar a besos más intensos y apasionados, era un beso tan sencillamente perfecto que no querían interrumpirlo por nada en el mundo.

Hasta que Darien cortó por un momento los besos para volver a hablar. —Ahora comprendo —dijo con un pícaro e insinuante tono de voz—. Lo que tendremos esta noche será nuestra despedida de solteros, ¿verdad? —y sin darle tiempo a nada tomó a Serena entre sus brazos para enseguida comenzar a caminar hacia la cama.

Ella echó a reír divertida por su repentina reacción. —Tienes razón, es nuestra despedida de solteros.

Él también reía. —Claro, ya que los desconsiderados de nuestros amigos no nos organizaron nada tendremos que despedirnos entre nosotros —bromeó y volvió a besarla mientras la recostaba sobre la cama con delicadeza. Y una vez que se acomodó a su lado, la miró otra vez a los ojos y la acarició con dulzura llevando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja—. Gracias, Serena —susurró con una cálida sonrisa—. Gracias por haber sido mi novia hasta hoy.

Serena se puso seria y también lo veía profundamente a los ojos. —Gracias a ti —susurró en un suspiro.

Y de nuevo Darien retomaba los lentos y tiernos besos mientras acariciaba su pelo, su cuello y muy despacio empezaba a descender con sus dedos hacia el pecho de Serena hasta llegar al cinto de su bata para desatarlo con cuidado.

Dejó de besarla para volver a mirarla al tiempo que quitaba la tela que cubría su cuerpo. —Eres… tan hermosa —susurró al depositar cortos y tibios besos sobre la piel de su cuello, de su pecho y continuar descendiendo hasta su vientre, donde de repente se detuvo, dejándola totalmente descolocada—. ¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! —exclamó contento al encontrarse con la pequeña pero abultada pancita de Serena, quien echó a reír de nuevo ante su inesperado cambio de actitud—. Hola, pequeña —siguió Darien mientras le regalaba ruidosos besos haciéndola reír aún más—. ¿Cómo estás, hijita? ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?

—Darien, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Serena risueña.

—Hablo con mi hija —respondió él—. Tengo algo muy importante que decirle, así que espera un momento y no nos interrumpas, ¿quieres? —y pegaba más su rostro contra su pancita—. Mira, pequeña, el asunto es más o menos así —comenzó a explicar—. Resulta ser que últimamente tu mamá está bastante mimosa, por no decir insaciable. Y dicho sea de paso y acá entre nos, eso es algo que a mí no me desagrada en lo más mínimo, porque tú sabes muy bien que yo estoy loco por ella y me encanta consentirla —volvió a besarla y Serena se esforzaba por contener la risa—. Bueno, simplemente quiero pedirte que tengas un poco de paciencia, porque mientras tú no nazcas sólo estaré abocado a ella y a sus reiterativos reclamos de atención, si entiendes a qué me refiero…

—¡Oye! ¡No le digas esas cosas o va a pensar mal de mí! —protestó Serena.

—No, pequeña —continuó Darien—. No tienes que pensar mal de tu mamá, todo lo contrario, porque es la mujer más maravillosa que existe en el mundo. Y tanto ella como yo estamos desesperados porque nazcas y tenerte al fin con nosotros y comerte a besos. Pero hasta entonces quiero demostrarle una y otra vez cuánto la amo, cuánto me importa. Así que, por favor, no te pongas celosa, ¿sí?

—No sé ella, pero yo sí empiezo a sentirme un poco celosa —volvió a protestar Serena.

Él alzó la vista. —¿Estás celosa de tu propia hija? —le preguntó riendo.

—¿Cómo no voy a estar celosa si me estás ignorando, si sólo le prestas atención a ella?

Darien volvió a acercarse a la pancita de Serena. —¿Te das cuenta de lo que te digo, hija? Tu madre es muy demandante.

—¡Darien! —exclamó ella simulando estar molesta.

Él regresó a su lado y se acomodó junto a ella. —Y a mí me encanta que seas así —dijo seductor mientras volvía a abrazarla por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y retomar los besos—. Tú me encantas, me vuelves loco… Y por supuesto que también me encanta mimarte, consentirte, darte con todos los gustos.

Serena reía y le devolvía cada beso. —Eres tremendo, mi amor.

Darien dejó de besarla —Y tú eres… —dijo repentinamente serio—. Serena, tú eres… —acarició su rostro soltando un largo y melancólico suspiro y enseguida la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella se preocupó al notar que de nuevo sus ánimos cambiaban. —¿Qué pasa, Darien? ¿Qué tienes?

—Serena… —susurró él en su oído—. Mi Sirena, te amo… Te amo tanto que…

—Darien, mi amor, yo también te amo… Te amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón…

—Quiero… Serena, yo quiero… —Darien soltó el abrazo para poder mirarla de frente. Y Serena se conmovió profundamente al notar que él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Quiero que sepas —dijo al tomar su rostro con las manos—, que lo que más deseo es tenerte siempre conmigo, siempre —sin poder ocultar sus emociones ella comenzó a llorar—. Porque tú me ayudas a crecer, porque me comprendes. Porque simplemente me amas y me aceptas como soy, con todo lo que tengo y hasta con lo que me falta. Y lo más importante es que desde que te conozco me has demostrado muchas veces que el amor, el verdadero amor existe y es posible. Y que es capaz de ayudarme a sanar, porque yo… Gracias a tu amor yo he logrado curar mis heridas. He podido recuperar y aceptar mi historia, empezar a ser feliz de verdad. Tú me haces tan feliz, Serena… Tú, nuestra hija y todo lo que compartimos.

—Darien… Gracias, Darien —dijo ella con voz temblorosa y él no dejaba de acariciar su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas—. Es muy hermoso lo que me dices, y yo… Yo me siento igual, yo también te agradezco por todo lo que me das. Y quiero que sigamos creciendo juntos, acompañándonos, afrontando la vida con todas sus dificultades y compensaciones. Y quiero darte todo lo que tengo, lo bueno y lo no tan bueno. Y abrir mi corazón para recibir de ti todo lo que me das. Y despertar todos los días a tu lado, para encontrarme con tu sonrisa, tan dulce, tan sincera… Y elegirte una y otra vez. Y saber que tú también me eliges, por el resto de nuestra vida juntos…

Permanecieron unos instantes más viéndose fijamente a los ojos, acariciando sus rostros con ternura, y sin decir más palabras ambos podían transmitirse con sus miradas lo felices y seguros que se sentían con lo que estaban eligiendo para sus vidas, con estar juntos como hacía tanto lo deseaban.

—Te amo, Sirena… —susurró él emocionado.

—Te amo, 'Ojos azules'… —Susurró ella y volvieron a besarse.

_._

_There are times I get to see… All the things you mean to me…_

_(A veces consigo ver… Todo lo que significas para mí…)_

_I could love you for a thousand years… The way you are tonight…_

_(Podría amarte por miles de años… Tal como estás esta noche…)_

_._

* * *

_**Ohhhh… Son tan mononos y cursis estos dos… Y bue, creo que se merecían una buena dosis de miel sobre hojuelas ¿Uds. qué opinan?**_

_**A continuación respondo a algunos de sus rws (el resto va por privado):**_

_**-yssareyes48: A pesar del amague que nos hizo el bebé en el cap anterior, hoy por fin hizo su aparición. Y los tortolitos están más que felices con la espera de su "mini-sirenita". En el siguiente cap probablemente tendremos la boda!**_

_**-romi: Hoy sí hubo bebé! Bueno, en realidad embarazo. Y parece que prontito también habrá boda!**_

_**-Murielcita A: Espero que hoy también hayas suspirado, jeje! Ya falta poquito para la boda!**_

_**-Jan: Me encantó todo lo que dijiste de Darien, y acuerdo totalmente con vos… Es un bomboncito de dulce de leche! Y tanto él como Serena se merecen ser muy felices, además son tan lindos juntos…**_

_**-kaguya: Así es mi querida, ahora su relación está más afianzada que nunca, y con bebé a bordo están a punto de casarse al fin!**_

_**-Leidy Flourite: Si te pareció tan dulce el cap anterior, espero que hoy no te hayas empalagado, jaja! Parece que ya se nos viene la boda, así que paciencia!**_

_**-Paty: Al final sí hubo bebé! Ahora hay que esperar para saber si será o no la nena de los chonguitos, aunque ellos están seguros de que sí!**_

_**-Ana: Hoy fue un cap liviano, aunque también bastante emotivo. Y parece que ahora que los tortolitos ya están completamente afianzados en su relación, se viene la boda se viene!**_

_**-brujitadcc: El bebé llegó prontito, a pesar de hacernos el amague en el cap anterior! Y nuestra adorada pareja está mejor que nunca, y a un pasito de la boda…**_

_**Bueno gente, esto es todo por el momento. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y les pido que no dejen de compartir conmigo lo que sintieron y pensaron con este cap… **_

_**No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews por favor!**_

_**Saluditos per tutti y hasta la próxima,**_

_**Bell.-**_


	26. Capitulo Final

**_Hola gente querida del mio cuore! Tanto tiempo sin leernos! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :)_**

**_Yo aquí estoy de vuelta compartiendo con uds el final de esta locurita mía… Quiero decirles que disfruté muchísimo de escribir esta historia, y sobre todo que me acompañaran a lo largo de su desarrollo… En verdad aprecio y agradezco mucho su interés, su apoyo y su paciencia!_**

**_Bueno, les comento que si bien este episodio me quedó más corto y simple de lo que tenía en mente, de igual modo lo que narro en esta ocasión es claro y preciso, y resume el amor y el compromiso que nuestros adorados protagonistas lograron construir durante toda la historia. Y la verdad es que estoy muy conforme con cómo quedó… Así que espero que a uds también les guste!_**

_**Aclaraciones: 1. Hoy de nuevo para la 'banda sonora' usé la canción del cap anterior, "The way you are tonight" interpretada por Missy Higgins. Y 2. También vuelvo a recurrir a un poema de E.E. Cummings, que podrán reconocer por la letra cursiva.**_

_**Bueno mi gente querida, sin más para agregar lxs invito a que lean en paz este FINAL y como siempre les pido que no dejen de decirme qué les pareció!**_

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos y abracitos per tutti! Gracias totales de nuevo! :)_**

**_Abajito me despido,_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Final ::_

—Rosas blancas… —dijo Darien mientras acomodaba las flores junto a la tumba de Mamoru—. Obsequiar rosas blancas significa demostrar que siempre estarás pendiente de esa persona, que jamás la olvidarás y que tienes la esperanza de que nuevos inicios vendrán a pesar de su partida. Esas fueron las palabras que Hotaru me dijo apenas la conocí, jamás las olvidaré.

Se sentó en el suelo y permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos minutos observando fijamente las rosas que se mecían con la suave y cálida brisa de aquella calurosa tarde de verano.

Sin dudas muchas cosas nuevas y totalmente inesperadas para él habían ocurrido desde ese día. A pesar de lo difícil y doloroso que fue reencontrarse con su padre y casi al mismo tiempo perderlo de nuevo, creía que todo lo que pasó había sido algo bueno. Triste, muy triste en muchos sentidos, pero igualmente bueno.

Sin embargo era consciente de que aún le costaba bastante aceptar que Mamoru no estaba más, que en realidad nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de estar juntos como le hubiera gustado. Y también sabía que hasta cierto punto siempre tuvo la ingenua ilusión de que algún día volverían a reunirse y convertirse en la familia que nunca fueron. Y aún en contra de sus más firmes determinaciones e inamovibles resistencias, podía admitir que por eso había regresado.

—Aquel día que recibí ese mensaje en mi oficina —recordó con nostalgia—, cuando supe de tu delicado estado de salud, sin pensarlo demasiado tomé el primer tren y vine. Pero mucho tiempo después entendí que lo hice porque necesitaba verte, hablar contigo, preguntarte cientos de cosas, para saber y entender lo que había pasado, para tratar de perdonarte. Pero todo pasó tan rápido y no pude decirte nada. Y me dolió mucho, ¿sabes? Y me enojé mucho también, pero creo que ya fue suficiente —soltó un pesado suspiro y volvió a permanecer en silencio.

Al atreverse a decir todas estas cosas frente a la tumba de su papá, Darien pudo convencerse al fin de que ya no quería estar resentido con él. Porque aunque no haya sido precisamente el mejor padre del mundo, tampoco el peor, sentía que podía aceptarlo tal cual fue y agradecerle lo mucho o poco que hizo por él. Y sobre todo que a pesar de su ausencia y de todo lo malo que pasó, lo que más lo motivaba a perdonarlo y no guardarle rencor era su hermana.

Al recordarla, sonrió repentinamente contento. —Hotaru es la niña más hermosa y adorable que conocí en mi vida entera. Simplemente estar junto a ella, cuidarla, quererla, todo eso compensa cualquier herida y dolor que me hayas provocado. Así que te doy las gracias por eso. Adoro a esa pequeña consentida con todo mi corazón y soy muy feliz de tenerla en mi vida.

Pero eso no era todo, la vida de Darien también había cambiado y mejorado en otros sentidos, y más cosas nuevas estarían por venir. Porque además de afianzarse y echar raíces en su pueblo natal junto a su hermana, también conoció a otra persona muy especial, más precisamente al amor de su vida.

—Otro de los inesperados sucesos que me ocurrieron al venir aquí, lo cual es otro motivo para estar agradecido contigo, fue conocer a Serena —y ahora sonreía embobado al pensar en ella—. Mi Sirena… Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, ¿sabes? Desde que la conocí pude aprender tantas cosas, pude sanar tantas heridas, salir adelante, madurar, crecer. Y lo más importante, elegir compartir absolutamente todo con ella por el resto de mi vida. Porque hoy —miró la hora en su reloj—, dentro de unos minutos, voy a casarme con ella.

Y aunque lo que estaba describiendo eran los motivos más fundamentales de la felicidad que estaba viviendo, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sentirse inesperadamente movilizado. —Y en unos meses… —quiso seguir hablando y notó que el tono de su voz se debilitaba—. Dentro de unos meses… —inspiró profundo al darse cuenta de le costaba seguir hablando—. Maldición —se quejó y se llevó una mano en la cabeza—, quisiera… Desearía que estuvieras aquí, compartir todo esto contigo y me enoja tanto que no sea posible…

Se frotó los ojos y volvió a inspirar y suspirar repetidas veces para reponerse, no quería quebrarse, no ahora. —En unos cinco meses —continuó—, nacerá mi hija —volvía a sonreír—, mi mini-sirenita —y ahora reía emocionado—. Vas a ser abuelo, Mamoru. Así es, aunque a veces me cueste creerlo, yo, Darien Chiba, el cabeza dura del siglo, voy a convertirme en papá. Y estoy bastante asustado, no voy a mentirte. Quiero hacerlo bien, quiero cuidar de mi hija, de mi esposa, también de mi hermana que aún es una niña. Porque las amo, porque son las mujeres de mi vida, porque las necesito conmigo para sentirme completo, para hacerlas felices, para…

Se calló de nuevo al sentir que otra vez estaba a punto de quebrarse. —Así que espero que, desde donde quiera que estés, te sientas orgulloso de mí —dijo con voz temblorosa—, y me envíes tu bendición.

Suspiró una vez más, volvió a chequear la hora en su reloj y después de acomodar de nuevo las rosas blancas, se puso de pie. —Bueno, ya tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a mi propia boda —dijo riendo—. Espero no dejar pasar tanto tiempo hasta la próxima vez que venga a verte de nuevo, así que… Hasta pronto, papá.

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la playa, un tanto alejada del lugar donde iba a celebrarse la boda de Serena y Darien, se encontraba Rei contemplando el paisaje con la mirada perdida en el océano.

Y por su parte Seiya, que estaba buscándola hacía rato, se acercaba caminando a ella cuando logró encontrarla. —¡Rei! —la llamó mientras se quitaba los zapatos—. Rei, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Maldición, ¿a quién se le ocurre casarse en la playa? —resongaba entre dientes—. Tengo arena hasta en el apellido —bromeó, pero Rei no le hizo el menor caso—. Oye, cielo, ¿estás bien? —ella asintió seria—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque si seguía aguantando la verborragia y los lloriqueos de Mónica me iba a volver loca —protestó ella y Seiya rió—. ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó cortante.

—Vine a avisarte que Darien acaba de llamar y dijo que ya está viniendo para acá, así que tenemos que llamarla a Serena para que también venga.

—Está bien, yo la llamaré.

Él la tomó de la mano. —Bueno, ¿vamos? —quiso empezar a caminar pero se detuvo cuando Rei lo soltó—. Oye, ¿qué pasa? Vamos, tenemos que estar listos para recibir a los novios y…

—¿Puedes callarte y esperar un momento? —dijo ella molesta—. Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él asustado al ver su dura expresión—. ¿Estás enojada? No me digas que estás enojada. ¿Y ahora por qué? ¿Qué hice esta vez? ¿Acaso vas a volver a quejarte por…

—¡Te dije que te calles!

—Mira, si de nuevo me vas a reprochar algo sobre el color de mi traje, ya te dije mil veces que no me pienso cambiar de ropa. A mí me gusta vestirme así y además pienso que…

—¡Ya cállate de una vez! —lo cortó más enojada—. No es eso de lo que quiero hablarte. ¿Me vas a escuchar o no?

—Está bien, no te interrumpo más. Dime —accedió Seiya, pero ella bajó la mirada—. Vamos, Rei, dime qué te pasa, me estás poniendo nervioso.

—Es que… Lo que pasa es que estoy… Estoy enojada contigo —y se cruzó de brazos.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Claro que estás enojada conmigo, siempre lo estás. Pero dime por qué ahora —dijo impaciente—. Si todo está bien, si nuestros amigos están por casarse y nosotros vamos a ser sus testigos, vamos a celebrar con ellos, vamos a…

—Eso es lo que me molesta.

—¿Eso te molesta? —preguntó él confundido.

—Sí, me molesta que todo el mundo esté haciendo planes, que los chicos se casen, que Yaten y Mina se hayan mudado juntos después de no sé cuántos años y que nosotros sigamos igual que siempre, que no avancemos hacia ningún lado, que no…

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que no vamos hacia ningún lado?

—No, Seiya, no lo hacemos. Parecemos unos noviecitos de preparatoria, no tenemos nada sólido, nada concreto como para decir que lo nuestro va en serio.

—Eso no es cierto, Rei, ¿qué estás diciendo? Lo nuestro va muy en serio, ya no somos 'noviecitos', porque estamos comprometidos, vamos a casarnos, vamos a…

—¿Pero cuándo lo haremos? —preguntó ella prepotente.

—Bueno —Seiya titubeó—, aún no hemos fijado una fecha pero…

—¿Lo ves? Si no fijamos fecha, entonces nada ha cambiado —volvió a protestar Rei—, sino que seguimos siendo unos noviecitos insulsos. Porque puede que haya sido muy romántico el hecho de que me compraras un anillo tan bonito como éste —le enseñaba el anular de su mano izquierda—, y que me pidieras que me case contigo, te agradezco la gentileza. Pero con eso no basta.

—¿No te basta? ¿No te es suficiente?

—No, no lo es. Porque míralos a los chicos, a Darien y Serena. En menos de dos años se conocieron, se enamoraron, se mudaron juntos, se comprometieron y ahora están a punto de casarse y de tener un bebé. ¿Y nosotros qué? Nos conocemos hace cientos de años y aunque estemos juntos y hayamos decidido casarnos todo está yendo demasiado lento entre nosotros, ni siquiera hemos fijado una fecha, y todo por tu culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa?

—Sí, es tu culpa por ser tan lento, Seiya, por ser tan…

—Está bien —la interrumpió él sin poder disimular más lo enojado que estaba por sus desplantes—. ¿Quieres que fijemos una fecha? Perfecto, entonces ahora mismo fijaremos una fecha.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Ahora? —preguntó ella desafiante—. Bien, ¿y qué propones?

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—4 de agosto.

—Bien, entonces será el 4 de setiembre.

—Pero… —ahora Rei titubeaba ante la inesperada determinación de Seiya—. Pero eso es dentro de un mes, es demasiado pronto para planificar todo.

—¡No me importa! Será ese día y punto —aseveró él—. Fin del asunto, no quiero que discutamos más al respecto.

—Pero Seiya…

—Tienes razón —insistió él—. Tienes mucha razón al decir que estamos yendo muy despacio, así que no tenemos que perder más tiempo. Nos casaremos dentro de un mes y también te mudarás conmigo apenas regresemos a Tokio.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, y una vez que te instales en mi casa comenzaremos a buscar un bebé.

—¡¿Un bebé?!

—Sí, el primero de los siete que tendremos.

—¡¿Siete… hijos?! —Rei no podía creer lo que oía.

—Sí, dos pares de gemelos y tres niñas —respondió Seiya con convicción.

—Siete hijos son muchos —dijo ella al llevarse las manos a su vientre.

—Bueno, eso sí podemos volver a discutirlo —dijo él suavizando un poco el tono de su voz—. Pero ahora ya deja de quejarte y de reprocharme cosas, ¿está bien? —volvió a regañarla—. Ya no tienes más motivos para hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo…

—¿Quieres decirme algo más? —ella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ya no estás más enojada? —ella volvió a negar—. Bueno, entonces vamos a esa bendita boda —la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar apurado.

Pero Rei se detuvo de repente soltando su mano y apenas Seiya volteó a verla ella sonrió seductora. —Ven aquí, idiota —dijo al agarrar la tela de su saco entre sus puños para acercarlo a ella y besarlo en los labios con pasión.

Él no titubeó ni se resistió ante su arrebatado cambio de actitud y enseguida la abrazó por la cintura para corresponderle al beso con la misma intensidad.

Cuando cortaron los besos y se miraron a los ojos, Seiya suspiró más tranquilo y Rei lentamente relajó sus puños soltando la tela de su ropa y acariciando sus hombros con calma sin dejar de sonreír. —Me gusta cómo te queda este traje —dijo en tono coqueto—. El rojo te sienta muy bien…

Él también sonrió. —A ti también te sienta bien el rojo. Hoy te ves… hermosa —y volvió a besarla con suavidad—. Ay, Rei —dijo con un nuevo suspiro al mirarla otra vez a los ojos—, un día de estos lograrás enloquecerme de verdad —bromeó y ambos rieron—. En serio te lo digo, vas a volverme loco.

—No me importa —dijo ella al retomar los besos—, siempre y cuando estés loco por mí…

—Claro que estoy loco por ti, porque te amo, aunque tengas un carácter horrible y me maltrates sin compasión.

—Yo también te amo. Aunque seas tan idiota y lento y me saques de quicio a cada rato.

—Bueno, ¿ya te calmaste? ¿ya podemos regresar?

Ella asintió con una alegre sonrisa —Vamos.

Y tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia donde tendría lugar la boda de sus amigos.

.

.

.

Por su parte, Serena se encontraba en la habitación del hotel terminando de arreglarse. Llevaba puesto un delicado y ligero vestido blanco sin mangas y largo hasta las rodillas que hacía lucir perfectamente su pancita de embarazada, y cuando estaba retocando por enésima vez su peinado y su maquillaje frente al espejo, oyó que golpeaban a la puerta.

Enseguida apareció Sammy. —Hola, hermanita, ¿me mandaste a llamar? —dijo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y se acercaba a ella.

Serena volteó a verlo. —Sí, hermano —suspiró aliviada al verlo—. Necesito de tu apoyo, estoy muy nerviosa —y lo abrazó enseguida.

Sammy no pudo evitar echar reír al encontrarla así. —¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo? —bromeó al soltar el abrazo.

—No, Sammy, no seas tonto —ella también echó a reír—. Eso jamás —y volvió a mirarse al espejo repasando su imagen—. Es que en verdad estoy muy nerviosa. Hasta hace un momento que Mina y Lita estuvieron conmigo ayudándome con los preparativos, estaba espléndidamente bien, totalmente centrada y tranquila. Pero ahora que estoy sola y no falta casi nada para que vayamos a la playa, no tienes idea de lo ansiosa que me siento. Ya casi es la hora y estos últimos minutos se me están haciendo tan insoportables y eternos…

—Eres una exagerada, Serena —Sammy seguía riendo—. No es para tanto.

—¿Acaso me vas a decir que tú no te sentiste así el día de tu boda? —preguntó ella un tanto molesta porque su hermano no la tomaba en serio.

—¡Jamás! —respondió él con determinación—. Todo lo contrario, en realidad fue el día más relajado de mi vida.

—Vamos —Serena volteó de nuevo a verlo—, eso no te lo creo ni un poco —y ambos rieron de nuevo.

—Claro que estaba nervioso, Serena —siguió Sammy—. Porque es un paso muy importante en la vida de cualquier ser humano —intentaba calmarla—. Pero igualmente creo que estás exagerando, con tus eternos miedos y pronósticos catastróficos sólo sufrirás y te perderás de disfrutarlo. Tranquilízate, hermana, se trata de algo único, están tus amigos, tu familia, la gente que más quieres. Será un acontecimiento totalmente íntimo y especial, tal y como lo planeaste.

—Sí, tienes razón —ella suspiró un poco más tranquila.

—Relájate, Serena, todo saldrá bien —él la tomó de las manos—. Piensa que tú y Darien están a punto de consolidar su amor ante las personas que más los aprecian, será un momento increíble.

—Lo sé, Sammy, claro que lo sé —Serena comenzó a emocionarse al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

—Esto es lo que quieres, hermanita, lo que siempre soñaste. ¿Verdad que sí? —siguió Sammy y ella asintió—. El amor que ha nacido entre ustedes dos desde que se conocieron ha crecido y se ha fortalecido cada vez más y más. Y ahora ha llegado el día en que decidieron unir sus vidas para dar inicio a una etapa mucho más importante y maravillosa: formar una familia —la abrazó con fuerza—. Y estoy muy feliz por ti, hermanita. Muy feliz y agradecido de que lo compartas conmigo. Te quiero, Serena…

—Te quiero, Sammy… Gracias —Serena no pudo decir más, su inmensa y profunda emoción y la enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro lo expresaban todo. Se sentía plenamente feliz, y también agradecida por el incondicional apoyo de su hermano.

—Bueno —dijo él tras una pausa—, vine a avisarte que acabo de hablar con Rei —explicó—. Me dijo que Darien ya está en camino. Así que llegó la hora, hermanita, debemos irnos, ¿estás lista?

—Sí, Sammy, estoy lista.

.

.

.

Cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse y el cielo se reflejaba sobre el mar pintando un paisaje de tonos naranjas y violetas en lo que se había convertido en una hermosa y romántica postal, la tan ansiada boda ya estaba a punto de comenzar.

Todos los invitados estaban ubicados en sus lugares y Darien se encontraba junto al altar acompañado de Mónica, Seiya y Rei esperando a que Serena llegara.

Ya todo estaba listo. El camino hacia el altar estaba decorado con velas y antorchas que iluminaban la escena dándole un toque muy cálido e íntimo, también había una alfombra colocada a lo largo del tramo que recorrería la novia para permitirle caminar con facilidad y además la arena de alrededor estaba llena de preciosos y delicados pétalos de flores.

Una vez que el juez les pidiera a todos los asistentes que hicieran silencio, siendo que la ceremonia estaba por dar inicio, Haruka y Michiru, que estaban a un costado del altar, comenzaron a interpretar acapella la misma canción que la noche anterior Rei había cantado con ellas en el bar.

Y cuando vio aparecer a Serena tomada del brazo de su hermano, Darien sintió que los latidos de su corazón se disparaban a mil revoluciones por segundo por la inmensa emoción que lo inundaba entero al tener al fin a su futura esposa frente a él.

_._

_There are times I get to see… All the things you mean to me…_

_(A veces consigo ver… Todo lo que significas para mí…)_

_I could love you for a thousand years… The way you are tonight…_

_(Podría amarte por miles de años… Tal como estás esta noche…)_

_._

A medida que caminaban lentamente hacia el altar, Serena no dejaba de ver a los ojos a su futuro esposo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y él también sonreía embelesado y la observaba con ojos enormes al encontrarla tan hermosa.

Era el día más feliz de sus vidas. Con este paso estaban a punto de consolidar y reafirmar el profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro y el nuevo camino que habían elegido emprender desde que estaban juntos. Donde cada uno podía ser capaz de encontrar en el otro a alguien que lo ayudara a crecer, a aprender y confirmar día a día que el verdadero amor había sido posible para ellos, que los ayudó a sanar sus heridas y a aceptarse mutuamente con todo lo que tenían, tanto sus virtudes como sus defectos.

Porque se amaban, y querían elegirse desde ese momento y para siempre, para acompañarse, para afrontar la vida juntos, para dar y recibir, para ser buenos compañeros, para apoyarse y contenerse entre los dos, para entregar lo mejor de cada uno, valorando sus diferencias. Y lo más importante y valioso de todo, para formar una nueva familia juntos, su propia familia.

_._

_See all the tired faces… Going on their way…_

_(Mira todos los rostros cansados… Yendo por su cuenta…)_

_ And in the east there's just the palest line… That shows the coming of the day…_

_(Y al este el más pálido horizonte… Anunciando el comienzo del día…)_

_._

Cuando llegaron junto a él, Sammy le entregó a Darien la mano de Serena. —Es toda tuya, cuñado —le dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía, Darien asintió riendo—. Más te vale que la cuides bien, ¿eh? —bromeó y después de darle una afectuosa palmada en el hombro, se ubicó junto a Mónica.

Darien miró otra vez a su futura esposa a los ojos sin poder dejar de sonreír y la tomó de las manos. —Estás preciosa, Sirenita —le dijo al darle un dulce beso en la frente.

Ella también sonreía emocionada. —Gracias. Tú también te ves precioso, 'Ojos azules'.

Permanecieron unos instantes más viéndose profundamente a los ojos, sonriendo felices, apretando sus manos con fuerza, y sin decirlo con palabras se transmitían con sus miradas lo seguros que se sentían con lo que estaban eligiendo para sus vidas, con estar juntos como hacía tanto lo soñaban.

_._

_As it breaks across the sky… I can see it in your eyes…_

_(Cómo irrumpe en el cielo… Puedo verlo en tus ojos…)_

_I could love you for a thousand years… The way you are tonight…_

_(Podría amarte por miles de años… Tal como estás esta noche…)_

.

El inicio de la boda finalmente tuvo lugar. Durante toda la ceremonia los novios no soltaron sus manos en ningún momento y cada vez que se miraban sus rostros se iluminaban con sus sonrisas.

Y después de que el juez terminara de oficiar los puntos más importantes y de que los novios y sus testigos firmaran las actas, llegó el momento del intercambio de votos, para lo cual les entregó sus alianzas y les dio lugar a que se dirigieran unas palabras.

El primero en hacerlo sería Darien. —_"Llevo…_ —inspiró hondo para reunir fuerzas, pero estaba tan nervioso y emocionado que le costaba poder hablar con claridad—. _Llevo tu corazón conmigo, lo llevo en mi corazón_ —finalmente pudo comenzar a recitar unos breves fragmentos de un poema de su escritor favorito—. _Nunca estoy sin él. Donde quiera que voy, vas tú, amada mía. Y lo que sea que yo haga, es tu obra_ —mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, le colocaba la alianza a Serena con sus manos temblorosas y cuando volvió a alzar la vista para mirarla, quiso continuar—. _No temo…_ —pero aunque hasta ese momento se había esforzado sobremanera por controlarse y mantenerse tranquilo, su voz comenzó a quebrarse—. _No temo…_ —y sin poder contener más sus emociones dejó escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Serena, completamente conmovida por verlo tan movilizado, también comenzó a llorar. —_No temo al destino_ —continuó con el poema y él la miró sorprendido—, _ya que tú eres mi destino_ —Darien sonrió al escucharla y percatarse de que había memorizado los mismos versos que él. Y ella comenzó a colocar su alianza en su mano—. _No quiero ningún mundo. Porque tú eres mi mundo, mi certeza _—volvió a mirarlo y ahora acariciaba su rostro con dulzura para limpiar sus lágrimas—. _Y eso es lo que eres tú. Lo que sea que una luna siempre pretendió. Lo que sea que un sol quiera ser._

Darien tomó la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla. —_Este es el secreto más profundo que nadie conoce_ —pudo seguir ya casi sin llorar—. _Esta es la raíz de la raíz._

—_El brote del brote_ —dijo ella.

—_El cielo del cielo_ —dijo él—, _de un árbol llamado vida que…_ —quiso seguir, pero Serena, totalmente desbordada por la felicidad y el amor que la inundaban entera, no pudo más con su impaciencia y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo en los labios. Todos rieron y se pusieron de pie para aplaudir y ovacionarlos con entusiasmo.

_._

_As it breaks across the sky… In the closing of your eyes… _

_(Cómo irrumpe en el cielo… En tus ojos entrecerrándose…)_

_I'll remember for a thousand years… The way you are tonight…"_

_(Recordaré por miles de años… Cómo estás esta noche…)_

_._

—Te amo tanto, Darien… Soy tan feliz… —dijo ella sin dejar de besarlo y lloraba de nuevo.

—Yo también soy muy feliz, Serena —dijo él mientras le devolvía cada beso—. Te amo…

* * *

**_Buaaaaa… Se acabó…! Qué triste y a la vez lindo se siente el haber llegado a esta instancia… Sobre todo cuando estuve durante tantos meses pegada y pendiente de esta historia, que fue la que más trabajo y tiempo me llevó escribir… Emoción a flor de piel! :') _**

**_A ustedes cómo les fue? Les gustó? Les supo a poco o fue suficiente? A mi criterio fue bien acotadito y simple este final, pero porque no quería ser demasiado redundante… Igual me interesa saber qué les pareció a uds, así que cuenten! Cuenten!_**

**_Bueno gente, como les comenté en otras ocasiones, éste es mi último fic. Decidí que al menos por un buen tiempo voy a dejar de escribir. Sinceramente mis pilas están algo gastadas y necesito descansar. Pero no creo que sea algo definitivo, porque posta que este 'hobby' es mi adoración, y además disfruto mucho el intercambio que se genera con uds, mis adoradas lectoras, que siempre me han acompañado y motivado con sus mensajitos y comentarios… Así que, no les aseguro cuándo, pero voy a regresar algún día…_**

**_Igualmente les comento también que estoy trabajando en un pequeñitititito epílogo de esta historia. No sé para cuándo lo tendré listo, pero tarde o temprano lo terminaré de escribir para publicarlo y ahí sí cerrar definitivamente este interminable fic…_**

**_Ahora paso a responder sus rws:_**

_**-Patyzparawhore: Me alegra que disfrutaras de lo melosos y románticos que son nuestros tortolitos… Y espero que también te haya gustado la boda!**_

_**-romi: Perdón por demorarme en actualizar, espero que hayas disfrutado de la boda…**_

_**-yssareyes48: Después del anuncio de la llegada de la mini-sirenita y de la 'candente' despedida de solteros, nuestros tortolitos finalmente se casaron… Espero que te haya gustado el cap!**_

_**-brujitadcc: Hoy quizás no tuvimos una sobredosis de miel, pero sí pudimos verlos felices a los dos al consolidar su amor con su ansiada boda… Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!**_

_**-Guest1: Bienvenidx a mi locura! Espero que hayas podido leer la historia completa y que te haya gustado.**_

_**-Murielcita A: Quizás hoy no te haya hecho suspirar tanto como en otras ocasiones, pero igualmente espero que hayas disfrutado del cap… **_

_**-Ana: Muchas gracias por tan lindos cumplidos! Aunque el de hoy ha sido un cap algo simple, no ha dejado de ser 'rosa'… Porque el amor y romance entre estos dos siempre estará presente!**_

_**-salyluna: Hoy tuvimos más momentos cursis, jaja! Para darle un cierre bien meloso a esta historia. Espero que te haya gustado!**_

_**-Leidy Flourite: Agradecida como siempre estoy por tus cumplidos, me hacés poner colorada, jaja! Y a mí también me alegra que te hayas enganchado con esta historia… Espero que hayas disfrutado del final!**_

_**-Paty: No sé si este cap estuvo como para casi llorar, pero espero que te hayas emocionado… Ojalá que te haya gustado!**_

_**-kaguya: Espero que hoy también hayas suspirado, y que disfrutaras de este final… Amor y miel y emociones a borbotones :)**_

_**-Bepevikn: Qué lindo que vuelvas a leerme! Espero que hoy también te hayas conmovido… Y que te haya gustado el final… Te debo las 'candencias' para la próxima, jajaja!**_

_**-Guest2: Si no me equivoco sos Flor Lucero, no? Espero haber adivinado bien :P Y bueno, me alegra que lo que escribo te llegue y emocione tanto… Ojalá hayas podido disfrutar también este final…**_

_**-Guest3: Bienvenidx a mi fic! Espero que te haya gustado el cap.**_

**_Bueno gente queridísima del mio cuore! Ahora sí me despido… D_****_igo adiós, pero también hasta pronto! Porque en verdad espero que podamos volver a encontrarnos con nuevas historias… Y aunque ganas e ideas me sobran, les confieso que estoy dispersa y complicada de concentración… Así que no les puedo asegurar cuándo voy a regresar… Pero no me pierdan la fe! Saben que adoro este hobby y es muy probable que me vuelvan a leer con otra locura en algún momento!_**

**_En fin, o_****_jalá volvamos a encontrarnos pronto! Yo confío en que así será… Así que no me extrañen! Jeje!_**

**_Espero con ansias sus reviews!_**

**_Besotototessss per tutti! Y hasta siempre!_**

**_Bell.-_**


	27. Epílogo

**_Hola de nuevo gente querida de mi corazón!_**

**_Acabo de tener un 'arrebatado arrebato' de inspiración y escribí de un tirón el prometido epílogo de esta amada e interminable locura mía…_**

**_Ya mismo comparto con uds este cap final-final que si bien es bastante liviano y breve, y en él narro un momento bien cotidiano de nuestros queridos tortolitos, no deja de tener de todo un poco, pero fundamentalmente una linda dosis de miel y escenas rosas (de esas que a nosotras tanto nos gustan…) Creo que conseguí escribir algo bonito y disfrutable… Así que espero de todo corazón que les guste! Y por supuesto que me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

**_Quiero agradecer una vez más _****_ a todas y cada una de las personas que me aguantaron a lo largo de esta historia, por acompañarme y compartir conmigo lo que piensan a través de sus mensajitos… GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS a todxs!_**

**_Bueno, lxs dejo leer el EPÍLOGO en paz y les pido por favor que no dejen de contarme cómo les fue!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Me despido abajo!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Epílogo ::_

Algunos meses después…

Era una fría y gris tarde de invierno. En esta época del año el trabajo en el negocio de Darien y Serena disminuía considerablemente, hecho que por fortuna había coincidido con el tan esperado nacimiento de su adorada hijita. Por lo tanto ambos tenían mucho tiempo disponible para dedicarse casi exclusivamente a ella.

Hacía apenas dos meses que la pequeña Rini había nacido y aunque Serena aún no retomaba su trabajo y estaba a cargo de ella de manera permanente, Darien siempre regresaba a su casa más temprano de lo habitual para estar con ellas y ayudar a su esposa en lo que hiciera falta.

Esa tarde, después de que Serena le diera de comer a la beba, él se ofreció para hacerla dormir así ella podía ocuparse de preparar la cena. Tenía a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos y caminaba por toda la habitación meciéndola lenta y delicadamente mientras le relataba el final de un cuento. —Entonces la princesa de la Luna y el príncipe de la Tierra continuaron amándose en secreto por miles y miles de años —susurró bajito las últimas palabras y cuando vio que la beba se había quedado profundamente dormida le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Se acercó a la cuna, recostó a Rini con mucho cuidado y después de arroparla y acomodar algunos almohadones a su alrededor, acarició su rostro y sus manitos una vez más. —Descansa, pequeña. Te amo —se acercó a ella para darle un último beso, la observó embobado por unos instantes más y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Darien encontró a Serena de espaldas a la puerta afanada en los preparativos de la cena. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y la abrazó por detrás. —Hola, Sirena —susurró en su oído y estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos comenzó a regalarle cortos y ruidosos besos en su cuello.

—Hola, mi amor —dijo ella riendo por las cosquillas que Darien le provocaba y volteó a darle un corto beso en los labios para luego retomar sus tareas—. ¿Rini ya se durmió?

—Sí, duerme como un angelito.

—Qué bueno, entonces aprovecharé que me da un respiro e iré a ducharme, muero por un baño caliente —dijo Serena mientras se separaba de él y removía la comida que estaba al fuego—. ¿Podrías mirar esto un momento, por favor? En unos cinco o diez minutos estará listo.

Darien volvió a abrazarla por la cintura y ahora la besaba en los labios. —Eres una esposa muy hacendosa —murmuró entre besos haciéndola reír de nuevo—. Pero lo tienes algo abandonado a tu pobre esposo.

—No, mi amor, no digas eso —dijo ella apenada—. No es que te tenga abandonado, pero tu adorado retoño es una niña muy demandante, no tengo tiempo ni para ducharme —y volvió a reír.

—Es que nuestra mini-sirenita es una Chiba, no puede vivir sin ti —bromeó él y le dio un rápido y cálido beso—. Bueno, ve a darte una ducha entonces —dijo al separarse y se dispuso a ordenar las cosas de la mesa—. Yo me ocuparé de esto —Serena se quedó mirándolo con atención sin decir nada—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Darien al ver que no se iba.

Ella se acercó de nuevo y tomando su rostro con las manos lo besó apasionada y largamente. Él recibió el beso gustoso y al separarse Serena lo miró a los ojos con una acechante expresión. —Lo que pasa es que eres el esposo más precioso y sexy del mundo —le dio un último beso y finalmente se alejó de él—. Así que creo que te mereces un poco de atención.

—¿Tú crees que me lo merezco?

Serena asintió con una sonrisa coqueta. —Claro que sí. Estaré esperándote, 'Ojos azules'… —dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía y sin darle a tiempo a responder salió apurada de la cocina.

.

.

.

Minutos después, Serena se encontraba tomando su tan añorada ducha y terminando de enjuagarse el cabello. Y cuando creyó que su amado esposo ya no vendría, siendo que hacía rato que lo estaba esperando, finalmente escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse. —¿Darien? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó impaciente, pero sólo oyó la puerta cerrarse y no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Entonces quiso asomarse para fijarse si en verdad era él, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo la mampara se abrió de repente haciéndola pegar un salto del susto. —Oye, ¿por qué reaccionas así? —dijo Darien riendo mientras entraba a la ducha y volvía a cerrar la mampara—. ¿No me dijiste que ibas a estar esperándome? —le quitó el frasco de champú que tenía en la mano y se metió bajo el agua para comenzar a lavarse el cabello dándole la espalda.

Serena no pudo evitar tentarse a recorrerlo entero con los ojos, la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Darien era tan perfecta… Observaba embelesada su espalda, sus hombros, sus fuertes brazos, su negro cabello mojado y la espuma del champú que se deslizaba por su piel hacia su cintura, sus caderas. Estaba fascinada y cautivada por completo ante semejante hombre tan intensamente atractivo y apetecible que tenía enfrente. El hombre que amaba, que la amaba, que la había convertido en la mujer más feliz de la tierra desde que lo tenía en su vida.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Darien al darse vuelta y ver que ella aún seguía inmóvil sin dejar de examinarlo de arriba abajo con la mirada—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? —la regañó y cuando terminó de enjuagarse el pelo la tomó de la mano, también la observó de pies a cabeza con una lujuriosa sonrisa en su rostro y tiró de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo. Enseguida se apoderó de su boca para besarla con profundidad, con necesidad, insitándola a entrelazar su lengua con la suya, mordiendo sus labios con impaciencia.

Serena abrazó su cuello y también empezó a devolverle los besos con igual desenfreno. Y sentía cómo un intenso calor y un repentino deseo recorría todo su cuerpo estremeciéndola entera. Pero cuando sus respiraciones se fueron haciendo cada vez más irregulares y sus manos comenzaron a inquietarse, Darien decidió suavizar un poco los besos para poder recuperar el aliento. —Ya que eres una esposa y una madre muy demandada y no tienes tiempo para nada —murmuró entre besos—, ¿me dejarías que te ayude un poco? —y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Por supuesto que sí —y buscó una esponja que impregnó de jabón. Él tomó la esponja y empezó a repasar el cuello de Serena con lentas caricias. Ella cerró los ojos y ladeó su cabeza para darle mayor acceso.

Darien comenzó a besar la piel que ya había recorrido con la esponja y volvió a rodear la cintura de Serena con su otro brazo para sostenerla. —Esto te gusta, ¿verdad? —murmuró contra su cuello—. Te gusta que tu esposo te consienta y te coma a besos, ¿no es así? —y muy despacio comenzó a dirigir la esponja hacia el pecho de Serena.

—Sí… —respondió ella con un suave gemido.

—¿Sí qué? —preguntó él mientras le regalaba y alternaba lentas caricias con la esponja sobre y alrededor de sus senos.

—Sí me gusta…

—¿Qué te gusta? —sin dejar de acariciarla, Darien siguió besando su cuello y empezó a descender por su pecho.

—Me gusta… —quiso responder Serena, pero estaba tan entregada a sus besos y sus caricias que le costaba hablar.

—Dime, Sirena —insistió él y dejando caer la esponja al suelo continuó acariciando y masajeando uno de sus senos con la mano y volvía a besar su cuello.

Serena arqueó su espalda y soltó un nuevo gemido, Darien atacaba su cuello con ardientes besos, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios, su lengua, y cuando la rozó suavemente con los dientes ella volvió a gemir. —Dime, Serena —insistió otra vez—. Dime qué te gusta.

—Me gusta… —respondió ella jadeante—. Me gusta cómo me besas… Cómo me tocas…

Darien rodeó por completo la cintura de Serena con sus brazos. —¿Esto te gusta? —Dijo con voz ronca y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a besar sus senos. Los lamía, succionaba y mordisqueaba alternadamente con descontrol, y ella apretaba su cabeza contra su pecho para intensificar las excitantes sensaciones, logrando que él la besara con mayor presión, con voracidad, gimiendo contra su piel, saboreándola con insistencia.

Ambos estaban completamente desbordados por las increíbles y excitantes sensaciones que se provocaban, hacía tiempo que no podían estar juntos de esta forma y no querían desperdiciar ni un sólo segundo para demostrarse con cada beso y cada caricia cuánto se deseaban, cuánto se necesitaban, cuánto se amaban…

Darien volvió a depositar húmedos besos sobre la piel que ya había besado para regresar a los labios de Serena. —Eres tan hermosa —susurró jadeante contra su boca—. Hermosa y deliciosa —enseguida la acorraló contra la pared y la aprisionó con sus brazos y su cuerpo para tenerla lo más unida a él que pudiera. Serena se apoderó de sus labios con besos desaforados y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se besaban y acariciaban desesperados, exploraban sus bocas con impaciencia, entrelazaban sus lenguas con desenfreno y su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular.

Darien volvió a descender por su pecho sin dejar de besarla. —Me vuelves loco, Sirena —dijo agitado—. Te deseo… tanto…

Serena tuvo que recostarse más sobre la pared para poder mantenerse en pie ya que la fuerza de sus piernas volvía a vencerse. —Darien… —susurró jadeante—. Darien, por favor… —ya no podía contener más los agudos gemidos mientras volvía a arquear su cuerpo y acariciaba y rasguñaba su espalda, su cuello, tiraba de su cabello.

Él regresó a su boca. —Dime —también estaba muy agitado—. Dime, Serena. Dime lo que quieres —la besaba con intensidad, recorría sus labios, su lengua, la saboreaba con profundidad, la mordía con presión. Pero ella no respondía, sólo le devolvía los besos con la misma pasión.

Entonces Darien lentamente descendió con su mano por su cuerpo para dirigirse hacia su entrepierna. Y pudo sentirla tan entregada y dispuesta, que empezó a acariciarla con la punta de sus dedos haciendo frenéticos movimientos circulares sobre su centro. —Vamos, Serena, dímelo —insistió. Y ella comenzó a ondularse entera al ritmo de la presión de su mano, completamente desbordada por las sensaciones que sus caricias le provocaban—. ¿Qué quieres, Serena? Pídeme lo que quieres —volvió a insistir él intensificando sus caricias.

—Te necesito… —suplicó ella entre gemidos—. Te necesito, Darien…

—Pídemelo —le ordenó él al interrumpir las caricias. Ahora tomaba una pierna de Serena para acomodarla alrededor de su cintura y comenzaba a moverse contra su cuerpo sin cortar los apasionados y demandantes besos—. Yo también te necesito —susurró en su boca—. Te deseo con locura —la tomó de las caderas y acomodó la otra pierna para que lo rodeara por completo. Ella comenzó a moverse acariciándolo y presionándolo con todo su cuerpo y Darien soltó un ronco gemido al sentirla tan unida a él—. Pero quiero que me lo pidas.

—Por favor… —dijo ella jadeante—. Por favor, Darien. Hazme el amor… —exclamó desesperada—. Hazme el amor… ahora…

Él sonrió complacido y comenzó a moverse de tal forma que sus sexos se rozaban en el punto exacto y devoraba su boca con besos desaforados. Y sin poder esperar más finalmente entró en su cuerpo con un fuerte y rápido empujón. Serena también empujó sus caderas contra su cuerpo para profundizar la unión y acompañar sus movimientos.

Darien comenzó a embestirla lenta y rítmicamente, y poco a poco sus entradas se fueron haciendo más frenéticas y rápidas. —Te amo… —exclamó entre jadeantes gemidos y refugió su rostro en su cuello para entregarse por completo a las intensas y ardientes sensaciones que cada vez los acercaban más a la culminación.

—Darien… Darien… —exclamó ella con agudos gritos mientras el ritmo de las embestidas se hacía cada vez más fuerte y profundo—. ¡Te amo…! —él regresó a su boca, y entre besos desenfrenados y gemidos de placer alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo.

Permanecieron abrazados por unos instantes intentando recuperar el aliento y acariciándose con suavidad. Cuando su respiración se hizo poco a poco más regular, Serena se acercó al oído de Darien. —Mi amor… —susurró en un suspiro—. Te extrañé, mi amor… —él la miró con una placentera sonrisa—. Eres tan hermoso, Darien… —le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Tan hermoso y sexy…

Él rió devolviéndole los besos —Por fin, Serena. Estaba desesperado, estaba al borde de la locura.

—Eres un exagerado —respondió ella también riendo.

—No estoy exagerando, esto de ser padres responsables nos está costando muy caro —protestó Darien.

—Puede que tengas razón, quizás debamos organizarnos mejor para poder ponernos al día —dijo Serena con una coqueta sonrisa.

—No me va alcanzar la vida para besarte como necesito hacerlo —murmuró él al retomar los besos—, para acariciarte, para hacerte el amor…

Ella volvía a reír. —Eres insaciable, 'Ojos azules'.

—Y tú eres una Sirena demasiado tentadora. Y bastante ruidosa, eso me encanta —dijo él mientras se separaba de su cuerpo y regresaba a la ducha.

—¿En serio? ¿Grité mucho? —preguntó ella avergonzada y él asintió riendo—. Ay, no, seguro desperté a Rini.

—Tampoco fue para tanto, además Rini es una Chiba, duerme como tronco. Sobre todo cuando la hago dormir contándole su cuento favorito —Darien tomó a Serena de la mano para acercarla a él y empezar enjuagar el jabón de su cuerpo con el agua de la ducha.

—¿Sigues insistiendo en contarle cuentos? Es una beba muy pequeña, aún no entiende nada de lo que le dices —comentó Serena riendo.

—No es cierto, a ella le fascinan mis cuentos —explicó él—. Siempre se relaja cuando le cuento uno y acaba durmiéndose plácidamente.

Ella no dejaba de reír y lo abrazaba para volver a besarlo. —La consientes demasiado, ni me quiero imaginar cómo será cuando crezca.

—¿Estás celosa?

—Un poquito…

—Eres tan linda cuando te pones celosa… —Darien profundizó los besos.

Y después de unos cuantos mimos y arrumacos más, finalmente terminaron de bañarse.

Cuando salieron de la ducha y comenzaron a secarse, escucharon un fuerte golpe a lo lejos. —¡Serena! ¡Darien! ¡Ya llegué! —gritó Hotaru, quien acababa de llegar de la escuela.

E inmediatamente oyeron desde el baby-call que la pequeña Rini estallaba en llanto. —Rayos, ¡la despertó! —se quejó Darien—. Le dije cientos de veces que no grite ni golpee las puertas.

—No te enojes —quiso calmarlo Serena mientras repasaba su cabello mojado con una toalla—. No lo hace a propósito.

—Pero es que no me hace nada de caso —siguió protestando él—. Apenas tiene 10 años pero ya se comporta como una adolescente.

—Eres un gruñón —lo regañó ella y rió al ver cómo Darien seguía refunfuñando entre dientes—. Yo iré a ver qué pasa, no te preocupes —le regaló otro beso y después de envolver su cuerpo con una bata, salió del baño.

.

.

.

Una vez que acabó de vestirse, Darien regresó a su habitación para ver si Serena había logrado calmar a Rini. Y al no escuchar sonido alguno, supuso que la beba ya se habría tranquilizado. Y efectivamente, apenas entró al cuarto, se encontró con Hotaru sentada en el borde de la cama con la pequeña Rini entre sus brazos y Serena sentada a su lado. Las dos observaban cómo la bebita dormía plácidamente y apretaba con su manito un dedo de Hotaru.

Darien se acercó a ellas. —Hola, hermana ¿Cómo es… —quiso saludarla.

—¡Shhhhh! —lo cortó ella molesta—. ¡Vas a despertarla! —susurró enojada.

Él inspiró hondo para tratar de no exasperarse. —Pero si fuiste tú quien la despertó hace un momento cuando…

—¡Cállate! —volvió a regañarlo Hotaru y Serena se esforzaba por contener la risa al ver la expresión de furia de Darien. Hotaru regresó su atención a la beba—. Es tan chiquitita… —susurró enternecida—. Eres mi sobrina favorita, ¿sabes? Y te adoro porque eres chiquitita y hermosa —le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla—. Y no cabezona y gruñona como el odioso de tu papá.

—Oye, ten más respeto, soy tu hermano mayor y… —quiso protestar Darien pero se calló al ver cómo su hermana le hacía muecas con la cara burlándose de él—. Eres una atrevida —dijo ofendido.

—Y tú eres un viejo gruñón —siguió provocándolo Hotaru.

—Bueno, ya dejen de pelear —intervino Serena—. Están poniendo nerviosa a Rini, a ella no le gusta que peleen —y tomó a la bebita entre sus brazos al notar que volvía a despertarse—. Ven aquí, hija —dijo al acercarla a su pecho—. Tranquila, hijita, no le hagas caso a estos dos. Tu mamá te ayudará a dormir, ¿sí? —y comenzó a tararear bajito una canción.

Darien se sentó junto a ellas y enseguida Hotaru se sentó sobre su regazo y lo abrazó. —Perdóname, hermanito —dijo al besarlo repetidas veces en la mejilla—. Es que me encanta hacerte enojar, es muy divertido ver la cara que pones.

—Sí, me imagino, a mí también me divierte tanto que me hagas enojar… —le reprochó.

Ambos rieron y volvieron a mirar a Serena que mecía a Rini entre sus brazos mientras cantaba en voz baja. —_"Hoy la luna enamorada está…"_

Darien sonrió emocionado al verlas. Y podía confirmar una vez más lo inmensa y profundamente agradecido y pleno que se sentía por tenerlas en su vida, por poder construir con ellas la familia que jamás había soñado tener, y que lo hacía tan feliz…

Serena alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa. Él acarició su rostro con suavidad. —Ustedes son… —susurró en un suspiro—. Tú, nuestra hija y esta atrevida —besó a Hotaru en la mejilla haciéndola reír—, son las chicas de mi vida. Son mis amores. Mis amores posibles…

.

..

:: _FIN_ ::

..

.

* * *

**_Bueno mi gente querida, llegó el final definitivo de mi adorada locura… ¿Les gustó este mini-epílogo? Espero que sí!_**

_**A modo de respuesta general a los últimos reviews, quiero decirles que me siento muy-muy feliz de haber llegado hasta acá, pero la verdad es que al mismo tiempo estoy un poco triste porque esta historia se termine… Sin embargo ha sido un inmenso placer dedicar todo este tiempo y esfuerzo a escribir y publicar lo que genuinamente sale de mí para compartirlo con todxs ustedes…**_

**_Sé que hice renegar a muchas con la lenta y bipolar de Serena, jaja! Y con tantos tironeos entre ella y Darien, pero quienes me leen desde siempre saben bien que me encanta torturarlos y hacerlos tironear a estos pobres tortolitos… Soy malosa, lo sé, jijiji…_**

**_Así que bueno, decirles que estoy profundamente agradecida por todo el apoyo que me brindaron durante estos meses es poco… Fue hermoso poder intercambiar opiniones e impresiones con uds, sobre todo con quienes tuvieron valor y resistieron hasta el final!_**

**_Deseo de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo… Y que ojalá volvamos a encontrarnos con otras historias… _**

**_Besotototes per tutti! Se les quiere montones :')_**

**_Hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**


End file.
